The Many Dates of Danny Fenton
by Flower princess11
Summary: After much urging from Tucker, Danny reluctantly signs up for a teen dating service and winds up going on a bunch of blind dates with a bunch of girls from many other fandoms for a month until he finds his "match". Hilarity guaranteed.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

It was a typical Summer's day in the town known as Amity Park. School was out and many teens were either out on vacation or just enjoying themselves at home. In a certain high-tech home in this town, a pair of boys were doing the later, just trying to do something to occupy their time...

Though they can't seem to be agreeing on a certain matter...

"No way Tucker, out of the question...'Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Come on Danny, what's the problem?..." Tucker asked as he held out a form.

It was a form for a dating service called _**"You + Me= LOVE!"**_ , Danny just sent a frown at it...Just how corny can you get?

"Tucker, I have done a lot of things with you, but I think this is where I draw a line...'Danny said.

"But what's wrong with signing up for a teen dating service?...'Tucker asked.

"One, those things are usually just scams...Two, you never know the kind of people you get paired up with and three, it's seems a _little_ bit desperate...'Danny said as he listed off his reason's for not wanting to do thing with his fingers.

"Come on Danny, I already checked the sight and it's legitimate, you just have to fill out a form, put some basic info on yourself, your age and interests and they are guaranteed to set you up with a total hottie in a few days...'Tucker said.

"Or a weirdo spazz who can't get a date on their own...'Danny said sarcastically, causing Tucker to send him a frown.

"Come on man, my folks won't let me do this if they think I'm the only one doing it..."Tucker pleaded.

Danny sighed, finding this whole thing to be troublesome.

"Even if I agreed to this thing, how the heck are we going to get the money for it, I don't think my parent's will say yes to this..." Danny said with a sigh.

Tucker however had a smirk on his face...

"They will if they think my parents are okay with it...'Tucker said, causing Danny to send him a look, already knowing what he is suggesting.

"Come on Danny, the place has a guaranteed, they will pair you up on dates with several different peoples until you find a match but if you can't find someone you really like in less than a month, you can cancel and get a refund...and you can drop out at any time before then...not to mention the dates are in public places, so you don't have anything to worry about..."Tucker said as he showed the information on the sight.

"Still seems like an unusual service...'Danny said.

"Come on Danny, please...just do the first trial date, and after that you can quit, it only costs $20 fee for the first month..."Tucker pleaded.

Danny sighed, hating that he is doing this to him...He wished that his friend Sam was here but her parent's had dragged her on to a month long cruise to Europe against her will. They won't be able to see her until August. If she was here, she probably would have found an excuse for him not to do this and get Tucker to give it up.

Unfortunately she isn't here and Danny is beginning to break due to Tucker's pleading look on his face until-

"Ugh, I can't believe I am doing this...Fine, one date but then I'm quitting, understand and you're paying back my twenty if they don't give me my refund...'Danny said seriously.

 _ **"YES!** **ALRIGHT!**_ Thanks man, you're the best!..." Tucker said happily as he handed him an extra entry form.

"We'll fill these out and then head to the place tomorrow before it closes...Now come on, let's go ask our folks first...'Tucker said eagerly.

Danny sighed, wondering if he has done the wise thing...

* * *

 _Later_

Danny was in his bedroom, filling out the entry form for the dating service. To his surprise, both his parents and Tucker's parents had given them permission to participate in it after they did some investigating and saw that it's legitimate.

Danny sighed and found himself filling out a form for dating service he didn't even want to take part in. The things he does for he sake of being a good friend.

"Name...Danny Fenton...Age...14...Gender...Male...height 5"4'...Weight...120 lbs...Star sign...Aries...Home town...Amity Park..."Danny muttered as he filled out the blank spaces. ..

That takes cares of the easy stuff, now onto the descriptions ...

" _Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built. ..."_ Danny thought as he wrote that down on the part that said _**Physical Description.**_

Now for personality...

Danny thought hard for a while on how to describe himself without sounding like he is trying hard to impress or coming off as bland...After awhile, he figured out how to go about this...

"Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests..."Danny muttered as he wrote it down since that is as honest as he well get...

Now onto likes and interests. ..

"Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty ...Astrology and NASA ...Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs...nice, peaceful days..."Danny muttered as he even chuckled at the last one...He continued adding some more until he reached the final part of the form...

Describe the person you wish to date...

Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed. Even if he gave a full description of his perfect woman, he knew this dating places chances of producing her is slim to none...since the kind of girl he wold want wouldn't need to join one of these...

Danny sighed and decided to just get it over with since he figured he would be done with this after the first date...

 _"Okay...smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music. ..."_ Danny thought as he wrote down the description.

It's pretty short and a little broad of a description but he figured that it was enough to get him somebody that wasn't a major she-jerk or Were-spazz. ..somebody he can at least have a decent conversation with...

" _Hopefully..."_ Danny thought as he finally finished the form and placed it down.

Tomorrow they would drop of their forms at the service and then they will select the most compatible girls they had available to go on dates with them until they found a match for them or it's a money back guaranteed.

Danny yawned and decided to get some sleep, he had a feeling he's going to need it in order to get this whole thing over with...though maybe he is being a bit dramatic here ...

I mean, how bad could a blind date be, anyway?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 ** _The first date  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** If you have a request to see Danny have a date with any particular character from any fandom, send a review or PM me for your ideal girl and date and I will consider it

Also a special thanks to Invader Johnny for helping think up the name of the daring service, you rock! :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The first date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 2: The first date**_

 _The Next Day_

Danny really wished he could just disapear and he was half tempted to do it when Tucker practically dragged him to store that had in it's entrance this...

 ** _You +Me=LOVE!_**

 _"We will find your perfect match or your money back is a guaranteed!"_

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this..."Danny muttered as he and Tucker were in line, which to his surprise, was full with a bunch of guys his age and older, all with hopeful looks on their faces. Danny didn't realize until now how many guys his age were actually doing this sort of thing...

"Come on Danny, you promised...besides, you won't be complaining if you get a cutie...'Tucker said.

"I'm just doing the first date and that's that...'Danny said stubbornly, wanting to get this over with before anyone he knew sees them.

Soon enough it was their turn and Tucker went first, handing his form and filling about a few more question while the lady in charge here started typing things on a pink computer that was surrounded by red, cartoony hearts.

"Next...'She called and Danny got up to get this over with.

He soon noticed that the lady handling the computer looked to be about in her early twenties, with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and a friendly smile on her face. She was also wearing a pink shirt that had flowers on it. He also noticed that for some reason, her name tag just said _"Flower Princess11"_ of all things...

"Hello, welcome to **_You +Me=LOVE!,_** the worlds most interactive teen dating service, where we are guaranteed to find your perfect match or your money back...how may I help you?...'She asked in a perky but professional way.

"Just came here to leave this..."Danny said as he handed her his form, and for some reason, she started typing fast on her computer.

"Excellent, now here at **_You +Me=LOVE!_** like to use pen names until it's time to meet your dates, so what will be yours?...'Flower Princess11 asked, causing Danny to raise a brow but he shrugged.

"Just put _**D-FENTON**_ ...'Danny said, since that's his usual user name he uses when he chats online with his friends.

Flower Princess11 immediately typed that in and a few other stuff, what, Danny didn't know, he just wanted to get this over with.

"Alright, your profile is all set and your first match will be chosen before tomorrow, so expect to see an email on her own profile by tonight...any questions?...'Flower asked.

"Just one...is your name really _Flower Princess11_?...'Danny asked, not being able to resist.

"It is from 8 to 3...Monday through Friday..." She said, confirming that she also just uses a user name while she is working here and not her real name.

Danny blinked, finding this to be very unusual to say the least...

 _"Such a weird place_...'Danny thought after he went back to Tucker.

"I'm all set up...'Danny said while Tucker grinned widely.

"Alright, a ton of dates will be rolling in and we don't have to do anything but wait..."Tucker said in excitement.

Danny rolled his eyes, wondering if there is still a chance to undo any of this...

* * *

 _Later that day_

It was evening time in Amity Park and Danny already finished dinner and is now on his computer, checking to see if he got any messages. Flower Princess11 said that he would get a message by tonight, so he just wants to see if he received it yet or not. He then saw a new message on his email and clicked it.

There he saw the profile on the kind of girl who would be his date for tomorrow...as well as the kind of date they will have, though for whatever reason they don't send any photos, just descriptions on the person they choose for you.

 _ **User Name:** KPSuperTeen_

 _ **Age:** 14_

 _ **Gender** : Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"4'_

 _ **Weight:** 110 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign** : Libra_

 _ **Home Town:** Middleton_

 _ **Physical Description:** Young, slender, fair skinned red haired girl with green eyes and of average height_

 _ **Personality:** Independent and outgoing social butterfly who is athletic, intelligent and merely wants to meet someone who she can have a nice time with and who can make her laugh. __Type of person: She Can Do Anything!_

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Cheerleading, traveling the world, listening to rock music, animals, helping people..._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date** : I'm looking for a nice, easy going and charming boy who can make me laugh, knows how to have fun and would be understanding if I end up being late on some of our dates due to the demands of my job..._

Danny raised an eyebrow as he read part of her description, from the way this _KPSuperTeen_ describes herself...well, it's a little braggy, especially that bit where she says she can do anything and what was with that bit about her being late because of her job?. He read the rest of her description and wondered how much of it is true and how much it's just a bit to sound cool.

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow...'Danny yawned as he tried to read what kind of date they will have and what time tomorrow.

According to the site, their date will be lunch at some restaurant tomorrow called " _Cafe Des Fleurs"._ Danny had heard of that place, it's suppose to be a new, popular spot where couples can go on dates.

Of course, where else would a dating service send you?...

Danny soon decided to go to sleep after that, unaware of what and who will await him tomorrow at noon.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _12:05_

 _At Cafe Des Fleurs  
_

Danny arrived at the front of the entrance of the cafe about 5 minutes ago, carrying some flowers in his hand since, blind date or not, it's still a date and he doesn't want to make a bad first impression. Which is hard since he is wearing a stupid heart sticker on his shirt, which the service told them to do in order to recognize who their dates will be...

However, his so called date is already five minutes late...

"I wonder where she is?..." Danny muttered as he tried to find some girl with a heart sticker too.

Suddenly he felt somebody tap his shoulder and he heard a feminine voice.

"Excuse me, are you _DFenton_?..." The feminine voice asked.

Danny sighed and turned around to see who is going to be stuck with for the next 2 and a half hours. However, once he laid his eyes on his date, he gasped. It's a girl around his age, she has long red hair, big green eyes and a slender, athletic built, she is also wearing a light green top, blue Capri pants and white shoes, along with a heart sticker on her top too.

She is also **_really_** pretty. Danny honestly couldn't believe it...

"You...You mean that yo _u_ 're _KPSuperTeen?...'_ Danny asked, still surprised.

"You can call me Kim...Kim Possible...'The girl, Kim said, flashing a perfectly white smile that made Danny blush a bit.

"You...You can call me Danny Fenton..."Danny said until he suddenly remembered the flowers in his hands... "Um, these are for you...'He said shyly as he handed her the bouquet.

"Wow, thanks Danny, these are lovely..." Kim said in a pleased voice before she sent him an apologetic look.

"I am sorry that I was late...I had to take care of a _sitch'_ on my way over here...I hope you're not upset..."Kim said in an apologetic way that made Danny blink.

"That's okay...I wasn't waiting that long...'Danny said.

"Cool.." She said with another of her smiles as she went to the entrance.

"So, are you ready for our date?...'She asked, still sending him her pretty smile.

Danny, once he was out of his stunned state, send her a large grin and nodded.

 _"Maybe this won't be so bad..."_ Danny thought, feeling unusually excited by this whole thing.

* * *

Danny and Kim were soon seated and were admiring the atmosphere of the cafe. It's classy but not overly romantic, making it ideal for a first date where people can just get to know each other without feeling any unwanted pressure...

So here, they are...on their date. They had just ordered their meals, Kim chose a salad and Danny decided to have the chicken. Now was the time to start talking and getting to know each other.

"So..." Danny started but paused, not sure how to start this.

He came to this date, expecting himself to not have any interest in the girl they chose for him, but he winds up with a really pretty one and his natural shyness is working against him again. Thankfully Kim seemed willing to take the task of initiating the small talk.

"So Danny, tell me about yourself...'Kim started.

'Oh...Well..I am 14...I live in Amity Park...I go to a school called Casper High and I really like astronomy...'Danny said in a shy voice.

"Really?...'Kim asked with interest.

"Yeah, my dream is to some day for work NASA as an astronaut..." Danny said.

"That's cool, you know my dad happens to be a rocket scientist...'Kim said.

"For real...that's so cool..." Danny said, sounding really impressed.

"Yeah, he works at the Middleton Space Center...he is one of the researchers there...'Kim clarified.

"Still cool...and your mom?" Danny asked.

"Brain surgeon...what about your parents?...'Kim asked and Danny flinched.

"They are...scientists...they make some inventions, though they tend to backfire sometimes..."Danny said and hoped Kim wouldn't press on to know exactly what _kind_ of scientists his parents are.

He doesn't know how she would react..he was worried she would react the same way everyone else in his school reacted, with the exception of Tucker and Sam.

"Scientists...that's cool too...'Kim said before taking a sip of water...

"So Kim, you asked me about my life...tell me a bit more about yours...'Danny asked, wanting to both get to know her and divert the conversation away from the topic of his parents.

"Well, I am fourteen...I live in Middleton and I go to Middle High school...I am a cheerleader at my school, head of the squad and I sometimes do odd jobs like babysitting and... _other_ stuff, along with some volunteer work...'Kim said, though she paused when she said odd jobs, but Danny was more interested in another part of that sentence.

"You're really head cheerleader?...'Danny asked, sounding both surprised and confused.

'Yep..."Kim said, with a face that looked so honest.

Danny's mouth started to get a little dry and went to get some water, only to accidentally spill some on the table, much to his embarrassment.

"Oh man, sorry about that...'Danny said in embarrassed as he tried to clean up the little mess with napkins and hoping she didn't think he's too big of a dweeb.

"No big...'Kim said in an easy going kind of way...

Danny smiled, feeling no judgement from her...which made him relax a bit. Soon their meals came and they started eating and talked more about their own lives and interests.

"So what do you like to do for fun?...'Danny asked her.

"When I'm not busy, I like going to Bueno Nacho with my friends, listening to music, shopping at my favorite store Club Banana dancing and I sometimes just like relaxing at home...'Kim said...

"You?...'She asked.

"Well, when I'm not busy, I like eating with my friends at the Nasty Burger, listening to music, playing video games and I also like chilling at home when I got nothing else going on...'Danny answered, though a part of him found this whole thing confusing.

He thought for sure he was going to be bored out of his mind during this date, but Kim isn't boring at all. She's really pretty, she's charming and if her claims of being head cheerleader are true, why is she here? Why did he get a girl like her for the first date of this program?

He knew that something isn't computing here...

"Kim...Can I ask you a...question?..."Danny started

"Sure Danny, what is it?..." She asked the dark haired boy.

"I...I...I was wondering why you are even here...'Danny started.

"Pardon?...'Kim asked in confusion.

"Kim, you seem like a really cool girl, you're funny and if you don't mind my boldness, you're really pretty too...'Danny said.

Sure, it might seem like a strange question but he is confused, Kim is really pretty, not to mention she's nice and seems really interesting. Why would she sign up for a dating service, he knows lots of guys at his school would love to ask a girl like her out...

"Thanks Danny..."Kim said and blushed a bit at being called pretty.

"I'm just confused...you seem really cool but why are you using a dating service, I figure a girl like you would have lots of guys asking you out..." Danny said.

Kim blushed again when he said that and gave him a bit of a bashful look.

"I...wouldn't say a _lot_ of guys..."She said before she saw the genuinely confused look on his face and she knew he did want an answer.

"Well...can I tell you a secret?...'Kim asked, making Danny blink before he nodded.

"Well, please don't feel offended but it wasn't my idea to sign up for this...My best friend Ron found out about this service and asked me to sign up for it too and I deiced just to for him and because...well, I was kind of curious on how this works...'Kim confessed and Danny blinked in surprise.

"I hope you are not upset...'Kim said.

"I'm not...since...My best friend Tucker basically asked me to do the same thing and that's why I am here to...'Danny said, making Kim look surprised.

"For real?...'Kim asked and Danny nodded, making the girl laugh.

"How about that?...'Kim said in between her giggles... "Maybe we do have some things in common...'She said.

"Yeah, we both have friends who talked up into this...and we both are surprised that this thing hasn't gone south yet...'Danny said, making the red haired girl laugh.

However before anything else could happen, something unexpected happen.

 _ **KABOOM...**_

A huge crash was heard from the side of the cafe, startling everyone in the cafe.

 _"I just jinx myself, didn't I?_..." Danny thought as he waited for the dust to clear up to see which of his enemies came to ruin his blind date.

However, to his surprise, it wasn't any of the enemies that he knew, and it wasn't even a ghost...It was human, though it would have been easy to confused, seeing as it's a middle aged man who is _blue_ and right next him is a lady who is all _green._

 _"Huh?...'_ Danny blinked, wondering who they are suppose to be...

"Kim Possible! Return to me the Microchip now or else!..."The blue guy demanded.

"Not a chance, Drakken!...'Kim said as she held her purse closer.

"Wait? You know this guy? What's going on Kim?...'Danny asked, not understanding what is going on.

Usually it's _him_ who insane super villains try to pick a fight with...

"Um...Do you remember the odd jobs I mentioned...'Kim asked and Danny nodded... "This is kind of it...taking baddies down..."Kim said.

Earlier today, she had to deal with Drakken and Shego trying to steal a microchip from Dr. Bortel's laboratory that is said to have some properties that could help them mind control people...again. She managed to get it back from them after a much heated battle against Shego and she was going to return the chip to the labs but she then remembered that she had her date to get to, which is why she arrived a little late. She figured that she could have returned it after her date since she didn't want to keep Danny waiting so long.

"Enough gab, time to fight Kimmy...'The green lady shouted as her hands started glowing and descended on her.

"If you say so, Shego..."Kim said as she jumped out of the way and Danny saw how flexible she is when she did some back flips to avoid her enemy.

"Get to safety Danny! I'll handle these two...'Kim ordered before she began to do a fist to fist fight with the green lady, whom he overheard is called Shego.

"Wow...'Danny muttered as he watched him take on Shego, dodging all of her attacks, like she is a pro martial artist or something, or a really skilled cheerleader.

"She's even cooler than I thought...'Danny muttered as he watched Kim fight until he saw Kim get hit and sent to the ground and Danny blinked when he remembered something.

She isn't the _only_ hero in this room.

 _"What am I doing? She needs help!._..'Danny thought as he quickly rushed to the bathroom ,taking Kim's purse with him since he could tell that's where she must be hiding the microchip in it. He was glad it was empty because it's thee he transformed into his ghostly alter ego.

Danny Phantom.

He quickly flew out and saw Kim avoiding Shego's attack while the blue guy is trying to hit her with some blaster but keeps missing. It looks like it's time for him to intervene.

"Excuse me, Dr. Moron but I think two against one is a little unfair...'Danny said as he appeared in Phantom form.

Kim blinked in surprise and even Shego looked confused.

"Who's this? Another sidekick?...'Shego demanded.

"No, I don't know who he is...'Kim said.

"The name is Danny, Danny Phantom...I was just flying by and saw a bunch of moron bad guys trying to cause trouble and well...even though I mostly just fight against ghost bad guys, I think I can be of some assistance to you, Ms. Possible...'Danny said as he sent a blast, hitting Shego and sending her flying and away from Kim.

Kim saw this and smiled, looking very impressed.

"Well, since my friend Ron isn't here...I could use a little help..."Kim said with a nod, a little confused about this ghostly boy but he seemed nice and if he could blast Shego like that, he can't be all bad.

Speaking of which...

' ** _AUGHH_**!...'Shego shouted as she angrily got back in the game, her hands glowing and an angry look on her face.

'Watch out for her hands, the glowing isn't exactly for show...'Kim warned as she cartwheeled and managed to dodge.

"Noted...'Danny said as he decided to keep his attacks from the air.

The fighting continued but was soon taken outside to the street and Kim, Danny, Shego and Drakken both tried attacking the other, but Kim was a very tough opponent on her own, and the sudden assistance of a boy who can both fly and send his own energy blasts at them made the fight get more in the heroes favor.

 _ **"JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU, ANYWAY?**_!...'Drakken shouted but the way he sounded, he sounded more like a kid angry over losing a game of kickball of the ground.

"Just the guy who's kicking your butt today...'Danny quipped as he sent a blast and managed to hit Drakken's blaster head on.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Another explosion happened, sending both Danny and Kim flying a bit, but they weren't injured. They coughed a bit and waited for the smoke to go away, however they soon saw that the two bad guys were gone.

"Where did they go?..." Danny questioned.

"Look..."Kim pointed up.

They soon saw Drakken and Shego on a hover craft and flying away, both with injuries and black soot covering them, as well as angry looks on their faces over being defeated.

 _ **"KIM POSSIBLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!.**_..'Drakken shouted while he and Shego managed to elude capture yet again on his hover craft.

Kim sent her enemies a glare but was just glad that they didn't managed to steal the microchip she had in her purse...all thanks to that ghost kid who helped her. However before she could thank him for his help, she saw that he had disappeared, much to her confusion.

"Where did that white haired boy go?...'Kim wondered until she noticed that her date, Danny Fenton is also missing.

"Danny...'Kim called in concern, hoping he didn't get hurt from all of the danger.

She soon saw her date exiting the boys bathroom, no doubt he must have hidden in there when the fighting began to get intense. Kim just sent him a sheepish look, unsure of what this might look to him.

"Kim, are you okay?...'Danny asked in concern, trying to keep his secret identity a secret as he handed her purse back. Kim looked inside and was glad that the microchip was still safe.

"I'm fine... you?...'Kim asked.

"I'm fine...uh...what exactly was that?...'Danny asked, making the girl look a little awkward to say the least.

" I am really sorry Danny...I...I guess I should have mentioned on my profile page that I'm ...I'm sorta...'Kim paused, trying hard to find the right words.

"A teen hero?...'Danny suggested and the girl nodded.

"Yeah...and I'm sorry that the baddies had to ruin our date...'She said, looking guilty by his silence.

What she didn't know is that Danny isn't even the least bit angry, if anything...he seems amazed.

 _"She's a teen hero too...and she sure got some moves..._ 'Danny thought before he sent her a smile.

"I...I... understand if you want to end it right here...'She said, sounding a bit self-conscious, but Danny blinked.

"Why would I want to stop the date?...'Danny asked.

"You...You aren't mad over the villain attacking us?..."Kim asked in confusion and Danny shook his head.

"Hey it's not your fault...you didn't invite them...besides, we both signed up this thing to meet someone and go on a date...I'm still up for it if you are...What do you say?...'Danny asked.

Kim blinked in surprise and soon sent him a very pretty smile...

"I say...are you up for ordering from the dessert menu? " She said with a smile, making Danny chuckle.

* * *

 _Later_

Thankfully the rest of their date went on rather smoothly, with no more super villain attacks or anything else. Kim had asked him if he knew anything about that white haired ghost boy who helped her fight against her enemies and Danny only told her that he is a local hero that deals with ghost problems and he lied, saying he didn't know why he suddenly showed up in order to avoid her suspicions.

Thankfully Kim seemed satisfied and they then began to talk about different stuff. After a while, they finished dessert, paid the bill and are now walking in a nearby park, as they both continued to talk to each other about their own lives. Danny still couldn't believe how much he is learning about this girl...

"So you really have your own website where people can hire you to save the day and stuff like that?...'Danny asked in a fascinated tone of voice.

"Yes, Kim Possible dot com, where my slogan is... " _She can do anything_ "..."Kim said proudly.

"So that explains your profile page..." Danny quipped, making Kim giggle.

"I got to say Danny...Not many boys would take a super villain attack and learning that his date can kick serious butt with such grace..."Kim commented.

"Are you kidding me...I think it's cool...So are you really a black belt?..."Danny asked in a truly fascinated voice.

"Yep and I know three different kinds of martial arts...'Kim said, making Danny look even more impressed.

"Wow..." He said, finding himself becoming more and more impressed with this girl.

Suddenly they heard a beeping sound and Kim pulled out what looked to be a PDA.

"Yeah Wade?...'Kim asked.

"Hey Kim, emergency...Somebody just broke into Upperton University labs and stole an unstable isotope, you need to hurry...'The computer guy said before turning off.

Kim gave Danny a sheepish look on her face, as if she is sorry.

"I'm sorry I have to end our date here Danny, but...I..."She wasn't sure how to say this.

Danny, despite his confusion, gave her an understanding smile, knowing where she is coming from, though she doesn't need to know that.

"Don't worry, chill...I get it...you have a job to do...'Danny said, causing the girl to smile.

"You don't mind?...'Kim asked.

"No, I get it...go, save the day...'Danny said.

Kim gave him a big smile at that and before Danny realized it, the pretty red head girl gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Danny blush in surprise.

"You're a cool guy, you know that...'Kim said, sending him a smile that made butterflies crawl in his tummy.

Before Danny could say anything else, a helicopter appeared and a rope later came out of it. Danny looked confused while Kim looked determined.

"Here's my ride, see ya later Danny...maybe we can go on another date after this program is over..."Kim said sweetly before she quickly climbed up the rope later, entered the helicopter and soon left to go on her own mission to save the day. All the while, Danny looked totally stunned and only this came out of his mouth after he managed to find his voice...

"Awesome..." Danny said in excitement, unable to believe this.

Despite the super-villain fight, he actually had a great time with Kim, she's pretty, smart, cool and she sure knows how to sock a punch...Not to mention she is a teen hero too who also has to deal with stuff like school and family life and friends.

They really _DID_ have a lot in common, now that he thought about it...the only difference is that she doesn't keep it a secret.

"Maybe Tucker was right...maybe this won't be so bad..." Danny said with a hopeful look on his face.

Despite what he said earlier, he decided to give the program a real chance to see it through just like Kim says she is going to. I mean, what harm could it do? After all, his first date was with a cute girl who can basically do anything, including save the day...

He wondered who he would get the next time...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 ** _A TOTALLY unusual dinner_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Big thanks to Invader Johnny for being the first one to suggest Danny going on a date with Kim Possible, you rock, man!

Also, just to be clear, this is Kim Possible during season 1, when she was still a freshman herself...making her and Danny the same age...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thank you for the suggestion on the kind of date :)

 **Davidscrazy234** : I started out with Kim, how that's alright...

 **Spectrer:** How was this?

 **Invader Johnny:** It seems that Tucker's PDA is safe...for now...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Heh, that's what happens when you're a C student, I take it...

 **Shadowmaster21:** Thank you for your suggestion, I will think about it...

 **BigChillFreak:** Thank you for your suggestions, I will think about it...

 **Mashot Tito** : Thank you for your suggestion, I will think about it...

 **Fatcatjohn** : Thank you...

 **Nightmaster000:** That's alright...Anyway, I'll consider it...

 **Kingpin:** Well to clarify, I was kind of wanting Danny to date girl's that aren't from his show but others...but I will consider the one about Raven, thank you...

 **Mobain:** Thank you for your suggestion, I will think about it...

 **Fruit Loop:** Well, thanks for the constructive criticism...

 **Dreams Come True996** : Thank you for your suggestion, I will think about it...

 **Themetavoorhes:** Thank you for your suggestion, I will think about it...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	3. A TOTALLY unusual dinner!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 3: A TOTALLY unusual dinner**_

 _Later that evening_

Danny had arrived home and started chatting with Tucker once he came back from his own date, and Danny was excitingly explaining all of the details to his tech obsessed best friend.

"I mean it Tucker, Kim is so cool...did you know that she knows 3 different kinds of martial arts, that she's a cheerleader and she is a teen hero,too...just like me...'Danny said in excitement.

"I'm happy for you man, at least one of us had a fun time tonight...'Tucker muttered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, how did you date turn out?..."Danny asked.

"I don't want to talk about it..."Tucker muttered.

"Come on Tuck, I joined this service with you, the least you can do is tell me how it went for you...'Danny pressed on.

"Fine...My _'date"_ if you can even call it that, left the second she saw me...'Tucker grumbled.,

"Ouch...who did you get?..."Danny asked in a hint of sympathy.

"Some brunette called Bonnie, she was totally hot but so mean, she left after she knew I would be here date,muttering something about " _hating fake profiles_ "..." Tucker shouted.

"Why did she think you faked your profile?...'Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I don't know! I told her all about my charm, good looks and charisma as well as a full description of my ideal woman to be as fine as me..'Tucker said.

Danny blinked and already got an idea on what went wrong here...

"Tucker, you're suppose to describe the girl's personality and you have to give a real description on yourself and your interests if you don't want this to happen again..."Danny said.

"What are you saying? Besides, I thought you said you were quitting after the first date?...'Tucker asked.

Danny blushed before he gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well...I decided to give the program a real go..."Danny said.

"You mean it?...'Tucker asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I mean..I was skeptical at first, but Kim and I had a lot in common and she was so cool...I figure it can't hurt to see this program through..."Danny said.

"Awesome! Well Bonnie might have been a dud but the service promised me a new girl and a months worth of dates, and I'm getting my money's worth...'Tucker said, not at all letting this keep him down.

"Glad to hear that...'Danny chuckled.

"Oh yeah, don't forget, as part of the program, they want us to rate our dates on a scale of one to ten, and at the end of the program we personally decide which we liked the best...'Tucker said to him and Danny nodded.

The two chatted some more before Danny ended it. He then went to the programs website and gave his date with Kim a 9/10 since he figured that a perfect 10 is impossible on first dates and the super villain attack was the only thing keeping it from being perfect. Once he was done, he went to go check his email and to his surprise. He already had another date waiting for him.

"Wow, I got to give them this much...they work fast...'Danny said as he clicked and read the contents of the email and the profile of his next date.

 _ **User Name:**_ _AlexQueenofSports_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"5'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _115 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Scorpio_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Beverly Hills_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Young, slender, olive skinned raven haired girl with brown eyes and of average height and built._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am a friendly, athletic animal lover who is looking for a nice, cute guy who likes sports and animals as much as I do._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Shopping, soccer, traveling, animals of all kinds, the band Boy Candy, going to the beach..._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I'm looking for a cute, nice and easy going guy who likes animals, likes a good game of soccer, and knows how to party.  
_

Danny raised an eyebrow as he read part of her description. This isn't much like how he got matched with Kim. For one thing, he's not a sporty guy but he does like animals and from the way he read, this _AlexQueenofSports_ sounds nice enough. He knows he should be cautious but he will be hopeful.

I mean...he might as well keep an open mind here...Kim turned out to be really nice and cool, so he figures he at least needs to give this girl a fair chance...

"Looks like I'm all set for tomorrow..."Danny yawned as he tried to read what kind of date they will have and what time tomorrow.

According to the site, their date will be at the local carnival being held by the peer and later dinner at a nearby Chinese restaurant. Danny shrugged, figuring that it might be kind of fun and he wasn't worried. I mean, sure, on this date he and Kim got attack but a pair of crazy super villains after a microchip, but he doubted anything like this will happen on this next date.

I mean..what are the chances, anyway?

Danny soon decided to go to sleep after that, unaware of what and who will await him tomorrow at noon.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Danny soon arrived to the local peer, wearing both the heart shaped sticker and carrying some flowers in his hands to make a good impression. He waited a bit for his date to arrive, whomever she is. Suddenly a girl walked up to him...

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be _**D-Fenton**_ would you?..."The girl asked.

Danny checked her out and smiled. It's a girl around his age with short, black hair, olive skin and big, brown doe eyes and a warm smile. She is wearing a yellow top with a tan colored skit and matching boots, not to mention some gold colored jewelry.

She is really _**cute!**_

"I am...you must be _AlexQueenofSports_ ..."Danny said as he handed her the flowers...

"Thank you. ...but you can just call me Alex..."She said to him.

"You can call me Danny..."Danny said as the two began to shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Danny..."Alex said, flashing a pretty smile.

Danny grinned, having a good feeling about this date.

* * *

 _A little later_

Danny and Alex looked around the peer, there were a lot of games available, some rides which includes a ferris wheel and some restaurants nearby. As the two looked around, they were talking and trying to get to know each other.

"So tell me about yourself, Danny..."Alex asked the ark haired boy.

"Well, there's not much to say...I was born and grew up here in Amity Park...I go to Casper High school, I'm a freshman and I really like NASA and astronomy. .."Danny said to the cute, dark haired it.

"You?..."He asked her...

"Well...I am from Beverly Hills, I got to Beverly High, I am on my school soccer team and animal helpers club..."Alex said to the boboy.

"Beverly Hills, huh...what brings you all the way out here?..."Danny asked in a curious tone.

"Well, it's summer time and my parents sent me to spend a few weeks with my aunt Carmela, she lives in this town...so here I am..."Alex said with a perky smile on her face.

"So, how'd you find out about this dating service thing?..."Danny asked.

"Well, one of my best friends Clover told me about it, she's super boy crazy and when she discovered it, she couldn't resist, she wouldn't stop bragging over the guy she got for the first date alone and well...I thought I'd give it a try. ..."Alex said.

"I see..."Danny said with a smile.

"What about you?..."Alex asked.

"Kinda the same...my best friend Tuck signed up for this and he talked me into trying it too..."Danny aid, figuring that's basically it in a nutshell.

"So Alex, what do you like to do for fun?..."Danny asked, wanting to get to know her more.

"Well, I really like shopping , listening to music from Boy Candy , they are my favorite ...I also like working out and playing sports, especially soccer and judo..."Alex said to her date.

"I see..."Danny said in a fascinated tone.

"What about you, which sports do you like?..."Alex asked him.

"To be honest, sports aren't really my thing..."Danny said and he couldn't help but notice a tinge of disappointment on Alex's face when he said that...

"But I do like bowling ...I currently have a 150 average. ..."Danny said, making the git look interested.

"Really?..."Alex asked.

"Yeah, if you want...you and I could play a game one of these days...I can even show you the ropes, so to speak..."Danny said.

"Sure, maybe one day..."Alex said to him.

They continued walking and chatting for a while longer until something caught the girl's eye.

"Oh Danny, look..."Alex said in excitement as she pointed in excitement.

Danny saw that it is a classic knock the milk bottles down game, which offered a lot of prizes...

"Milk bottles..."Danny said.

"Do you want to play a round?..."Alex asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun..."Danny sad as the two went to the booth.

Danny reached for his pocket and was about to pull some money out to pay for some balls to tr and win Alex a prize, however, he saw that the girl already purchases three balls of he home, with a determined look on her face as she looked at a big, stuffed toy Panda. Before he could even blink, Alex threw the balls and in less than one minute, the bottles were knocked down with such speed and perfect aim that Danny was almost speechless...

"Wow...good aim..."Danny said, genuinely impressed.

"Thanks..."Alex said with that cute smile of hers as the carnival worker handed her the Panda that she wanted.

Okay, now it was Danny's turn, though he tried to focus since he wanted to impress Alex, or at the very least, not come off as a big dork to her...

Thanks to all of his ghost hunting and learning to use his parents ghost hunting equipment, his aim improved a lot over the pass few months. He threw the bballs and thankfully managed to knock them down, earning him a prize.

"We got a winner..."The carnival worker said as he handed Danny a teddy bear.

"Nice one, Danny..."Alex said, sounding impressed.

Danny smiled that...

"Thanks...uh...here..."Danny said as he offered her he teddy bear he won.

"You mean it Danny?..."Alex asked, sounding pleased.

"Yeah, what am I going to do with anyway? Besides, I think your Panda could use some company..."Danny said as Alex snuggled the two toys closely.

"Thanks Danny, this was real sweet..."Alex said in a sweet voice.

Danny smiled, finding her antics to be something adorable...She is skilled enough to manage to win her own prize with such ease, but she can still act so docile when he gave her his bear as a gift...

It's well... _cute..._ to say the least...

* * *

The two dark haired teenagers continued playing a few booths, playfully competing against each other and winning some prizes until they decided to go on some of the rides.

"I got to say Alex, you sure know your way around the ring toss game..."Danny said, still impressed on how she managed to win so fast.

"Thanks...I...I guess I really just like these games..."Alex said with a sheepish grin.

"So, what ride do you want to go on?..."Danny asked.

"How about the ferris wheel..."Alex suggested and Danny nodded.

The two teens saw that there was quite a line for The ferris wheel and they knew that they'd be here for a while to say the least. Before Danny could say anything, he heard a noise.

It almost sounded like a short, ring tone to say he least but not from his phone...

" _What was that noise?..."_ Danny thought in confusion.

He was about to ask Alex but she suddenly had a hurried look on her face...

"Um...Danny...Can you hold my spot in line for a minute...I. ..uh...have to go powder my nose ..."Alex said to him.

Danny blinked until he registered what she just said.

"Uh, sure Alex..."Danny said and soon the girl started running in fast...

About 10 minutes passed and Alex still hasn't come back and it was almost Danny's turn to get on the Ferris Wheel.

"I wonder what's taking Alex..."Danny muttered as he saw that there were only two couples ahead of him.

Thankfully, the dark haired girl came back, though she was panting a bit...

"Sorry it took so long Danny...uh...there was a long line for the ladies restroom..."Alex said with a sheepish look on her face.

"That's okay...you made it just in time..."Danny said with an understanding look.

Soon the two teens got on the Ferris wheel a few minutes, they could see the whole park at its highest point and could even see a great view of Amity Park as well. ..

"What an amazing view ..."Alex said as she admired what she is seeing.

"So, how are toy liking Amity Park, so far..."Danny asked.

"It might not be as big as L.A but it's nice..."Alex said honestly.

"Glad you think so..."Danny said.

They soon got off the ferris wheel and then went to more rides and Danny and Alex found themselves having fun. However, unknown to the two, a figure lurked nearby and his eyes were on them, or on _Alex_ to be more specific.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At D.F. Chengs_

After a fun two hours at the carnival, Danny and Alex decided to get something to eat and they are now at D.F Chengs , a popular Chinese restaurant that serves outstanding Asian cuisine. Danny and Alex were soon seated and while they waited for a waiter to come and take their order, they spent the time just talking and Danny began cracking some jokes to pass the time. ..

"Okay, so that guys calls a waiter all annoyed and says: _"how come there are no chairs at our table?"_ and you know what the waiter said..."Danny said in an exaggerated voice

"What?..."Alex asked.

" _Sorry but you only booked one table._ ..."Danny joked, causing Alex to start laughing ..

"That wasn't half bad Danny..."Alex said in between her giggles.

"Glad to meet a girl with a good sense of humor..."Danny said, causing Alex to laugh again.

Soon, they ordered their meals and waited for them to arrive. Now they are eating and they are still chatting, joking and basically getting to know the other.

"So Alex, you said you love animals, any favorites?..." Danny asked her at one point.

"It's hard to say, I love them all, they are all so cute and sweet and cuddly...though I do have a favorite, my pet piggy Oinky, he's so sweet and we've been through so much together...'Alex said, as she happily thought of the gentle little swine that had a special place in her heart.

Danny smiled, not many girls would flat out admit to having a fondness for _pigs_ of all thing, but it showed that Alex wasn't so shallow and her love for animals is genuine.

'I think you and my friend Sam would get along, she's an animal lover too, to the point where she doesn't eat anything with a face on it...'Danny said.

"My friend Clover is a vegetarian too..." Alex said.

"So, any animals you like, Danny?...'The dark haired girl asked her date.

"Well, I don't have any pets since my parents won't allow it, but I do like most of them, especially dogs..." Danny said.

"Really?..." Alex asked with interest.

"Yeah, I always wanted a puppy but my folks won't let it since they think pets are a hassle...though I did get to take care of a...dog for a few days, though he was a bit of a handful...'Danny said as he thought about Cujo.

Despite all the trouble he gets into, he is a cute pup...when he's calm that is. The two continued chatting more about their lives, friends and their interests while they continued to eat.

"How are you enjoying the fried rice Alex?..."Danny asked.

"It's totally awesome...how's the Kung Pao Chicken, Danny?..."Alex asked the boy.

"It rocks...I'm usually not that into Chinese food, but I'm liking this stuff...'Danny said before he continued eating his meal.

Suddenly their waiter came back with a tray in his hands, much to the two dark haired teens confusion.

"Dessert has arrived..."He said with a smile.

"Huh? I think there's been a mix up, we didn't order any dessert yet..." Danny said to the server, who pulled out his notepad.

"Are ya sure? It says here-..."He suddenly clicked his pen and a bunch of dark smoke suddenly came, masking the entire restaurant in a dark smog and scaring everyone.

' _ **WHAT THE HECK?!**_...'Danny shouted before he started coughing.

There were some sudden explosions and everybody fled from the scene, once the smoke disappeared, the waiter who caused it is now wearing a very strange outfit and pulled what looked to be an elaborate mask of, revealing his true face.

It's a guy who looked to be his thirties, with brown hair, a tan, and an evil look in his blueish green eyes, along with an evil grin to match.

Danny blinked as he never even seen this guy before...

"Say goodnight, little spy..."The villain said with a crazed look in his eyes.

Danny's instincts took control of him and he pushed Alex out of the way, just in time for that tray to explode, but they managed to avoid the hit.

"Danny? ..."Alex gasped.

"I'm fine, are you okay?..."Danny asked in concern only for more explosions to happen and he growled, knowing he had to find a place to change before this lunatic seriously hurts someone

"We need to get out of here, Alex...You find a safe place to hide and...I'll try and call the cops..."Danny said , needing her to leave and get to safety so he could save the day.

"Great idea..."Alex said as she quickly ran.

Danny sighed, happy that she didn't question his decision. While the bad guy was distracted by trying to blow everything up, Danny quickly hid under a nearby table and change forms, he was about to confront the madman who made the mistake of trying to attack him and his date, but before he could, two new people busted into the scene.

They were two girls about his age, one girl was blonde and was wearing a red jumpsuit and the other was a red head in a green jumpsuit and they both were confronting the villain...

"Not so fast, Tim Scam..."The red head shouted to the bad guy.

"I see go two survived my all expense trip to the bottom of Lake Amity..."Tim Scam said with a sneer.

"No thanks to you, that grody lake water totally ruined my blowout..."The blonde girl shouted.

"No matter, you three spies will fall today and my revenge will be complete..."The madman said as he pulled out what looked to be some sort of bazooka .

"We'll see about that..."The red head shouted as she and her partner proceeded to fight their enemy.

"Spies?..."Danny asked in confusion as he was invisible right now.

"Alex, come on, we need you...'The blonde girl pleaded.

 _"Huh?_...'Danny blinked at the mention of his date's name, he then saw Alex run to them, but she is not wearing the clothes but wearing a jumpsuit just like the other two girls, but it's yellow.

"Time to take you down Tim Scam...'Alex shouted, her sweet voice replaced with an angry but determined one.

"Alex?...' Danny, still invisible, said in confusion as he watched his date from a distance, wondering what is going on here.

* * *

 _With Alex_

The dark haired spy cursed her bad luck. This morning she got a warning from Jerry saying that Tim Scam had escaped again and stole some of their own weapons. So naturally, she, Sam and Clover were assigned to locate and pretend him. They spent hours trying to find him but no leads and she then remembered her blind date. Clover and Sam told her that it was alright for her to go on it and that they would call her if they managed to find anything. She had been having a great time and the only downside was Jerry scolding her for getting distracted while a villain was still on the loose, but Sam and Alex had also called and told him to lighten up since they were nearby and if trouble came around, they would let her know...

Bad luck that Tim Scam showed up to attack her while she was in the middle of her date. It made Alex really mad, especially since she and Danny had been getting along great.

"This is for ruining my date!..."Alex shouted as she tried to punch Scam, only for the baddie to dodge her and pull out another weapon.

"And this is for getting on my nerves!..."Tim Scam shouted as he activated the device and soon snared Alex in a net.

"Alex!..."Sam and Clover exclaimed in concern for their friend and teammate.

Danny saw this and frowned, becoming concern for his date, which outweigh his confusion...

"Oh man, I better..."Before he could do anything, Alex managed to use some kind of laser to get out of the net, and was soon back in the battle, fighting with even more vigor.

Danny blinked and son found himself grinning as he saw these girls giving the lunatic a hard time. ...

"Wow...she's actually pretty good..."Danny said as he opt out stay invisible and watch his date and her friends continue to fight since it looked like they didn't _need_ his help.

He saw Alex punch Tim Scam in the jaw, sending him flying back a bit.

 _"Impressive..."_ Danny thought as he found himself being amazed by Alex.

She seemed so sweet and friendly, he never would have believed that she could fight like this...that she was actually some kind of spy that fights villains...

He watched the there girls continue to dodge and fight against Tim Scam and he saw the crazy bad guy look more and more angry as the battle continued.

"Enough! Time to end this!..."Tim shouted as he pulled out another device and before the spies realized it, they found themselves blasted with some strange substance ...

"Ew!?..."Clover shouted until she noticed she cant move...

"Hey...I'm stuck..."She shouted.

"Me too..."Alex shouted as she cant move her legs free.

"What is this?..."Sam demanded.

"One of Jerry's latest projects...I wold like to introduce you to Gelatinous Ultra-Adhesive Material of G.U.M. for short, design to trap an opponent in this material for up to 12 hours, unfortunately for you three, you don't have that kind of time..."Tim said with a dastardly smirk on his face as he pulled out another item.

It looked like a small ball but they had a long it was more than meats the eye.

"What is that? ..."Clover asked, getting a bad feeling here.

"An old design Jerry had that he deemed too destructive...this bomb is design to complete eradicate all things within 10 feet of it, including you three . .."Tim said as he placed the item in front of the girls, much to their horror.

"In exactly 5 minutes, you three will finally be gone...Ironic isn't it, W.O.O.H.P 's top agents will be destroyed by your own gadgets..."Tim laughed...

"You'll never get away with this,Scam..."Sam shouted.

"Samantha, I already have..."The villain said as he activated his jet back .

"He's getting away..."Alex shouted in a panicking voice.

"What are we going to do?..."Clover asked in a just as panicky voice.

"Okay, enough admiring. ...they need some help..."Danny whispered as he realized that the bad guy can't see him and to use it to his advantage, he quickly flew up before he could get away and used his antics to mess with some buttons, causing the jet pack to get all crazy.

"What the-..."Tim Scam didn't even have time to yell as Danny kept missing with the buttons sending him to crash to the ground and thus, knowing him out cold.

"What's with him?..."Alex asked in confusion.

"The jet pack must have malfunctioned. .."Sam theorized.

"Forget about him, how are we going to get to it of here?..."Clover asked desperately.

Danny was about to appear in order to help them but Alex apparently managed to reach her belt and pull out...some lipstick?

"There isn't a single problem some good lipstick can't solve..."Alex said as she pushed a button and is revealed that the lipstick is actually a laser.

Alex used it and in a few she and her friends were free...and Danny was getting even more impressed with her skills.

"Nice job , Alex...now to deal with that bomb..."Sam ordered.

The three spies went to it and tried to deactivate it but no luck...

"It's not turning off, what are we going to do? Scam said it will destroy anything within 10 feet..."Clover said.

"We don't have a choice, we go to send it someplace it can't hurt anything...up in the air..."Sam ordered.

Alex, due to having the best arm, through the small bomb as far as it can in the air but due to wind, there was some resistance. Danny saw this and he, still invisible, grabbed it and sent it higher and higher until it could no longer hurt the girls. The bomb went off in the air and because it's not an anti ghost bomb, Danny didn't feel a thing due to being intangible too.

The spies were safe now!

"Way to go,Alex..."Sam praised, unaware of of the ghostly help they just received..." Now, let's get Scam..."She ordered...

Just then, Tim Scam regained consciousness but his jet back was wrecked from the crash and so was his leg, making it impossible for him to walk. He also saw the girls in front of him, still alive and with smug looks on their faces..

"Looks like you lost again, Tim..."Sam said with a smirk on her face.

Tim Scam, despite the pain his leg was in, and despite knowing he lost, still sent the girls a defiant scowl, even as they apprehended him.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny stayed invisible as he watched Alex and her fellow spies put the cuffs on Tim Scam. Soon helicopter appeared, and out of it came a balding man in a suit who looked to be in his fifties. ...along with a few other guys in suits too. Danny was almost worried that they might have some link to the Guys In White but turns out they seem to only deal with human bad guys, not ghosts...

"Excellent work ladies...Another job well done..."Jerry complimented them as his grunts forced Tim Scam onto the helicopter.

"Thanks Jerry..."Sam said to her boss.

"I take it you three didn't have that much trouble apprehending Tim Scam?...'Jerry asked.

'Well, we kind of had a little luck in his capture...his jet pack malfunctioned during mid flight...'Sam said.

'Rather unusual..." Jerry commented.

'Who cares? We got him, didn't we...'Clover said.

"Yeah...I suppose what matters is that he is back in custody...'Jerry said.

"It just what he deserves for trying to take us out with our own gadgets and for ruining my date with-

Alex paused when realization struck her. She had been on her blind date with Danny when Scam came to ruin things and she hasn't seen him since before the battle started, she doesn't even know if he managed to get out in one piece!

"Oh man! Danny! I got to go check on him!...'Alex said as she started running from the scene.

Danny himself, had a bad moment when he remembered that he is still is technically on a date with the girl and she is expecting him. He flew fast and looked for a safe spot to change back where those W.O.O.H.P. guys won't be able to see him. Thankfully, he found an alley. He flew in, changed back and quickly ran back to the ruins of the Chinese restaurant. He was there and soon saw Alex, who is now once again in her date outfit, running and panting.

"Alex?..." Danny called.

"Danny, are you okay?...'The girl asked in worry.

'I'm fine...I...uh...hid in a local restroom while I tried to call the cops..." Danny lied, sticking with his cover story.

"Are you okay?...'He asked, hoping she didn't get too hurt from fighting that lunatic Scam.

"I''m fine...I...uh...hid in the ladies room until it was safe to get out...'Ale said with a smile on her face.

Danny sent her a look, knowing that she is lying because he saw her take down that bad guy with her friends. However, he then realized something, Alex is a teenager like him but she is living a double life as a spy with her friends, spies he suspected that were on the side of good, since that Scam guy was clearly bad news. He also knew that Alex wanted to keep that part of her life a secret...and due to him having his own secret double life, he knew where she is coming from.

She didn't want anyone to know, even him...Most likely because of that old guy whom he suspected must be her boss, given their interaction. Danny didn't want to risk her getting in trouble because he knew a secret she didn't want him to know, and he also didn't want to risk having to explain exactly _how_ he knows her secret. He doesn't know a thing about this W.O.O.H.P. or what they'd do to him if they found out about his own secret.

So Danny knew he could only do this...for both of their sakes...

"It's alright, I'm just glad that you are safe..." Danny said, not pressing any more.

She has a right to her secret, just as he has to his own.

"So, I guess it looks like dinner is over..."Alex said with some slight disappointment.

"Maybe, but we could still get some dessert, you up for some ice cream?...'Danny suggested.

"You mean it?...'Alex said in surprise.

"Yeah, it's not your fault a terrorist chose our restaurant to go crazy...'Danny said ironically.

"Yeah...'Alex said, trying hard not to falter there.

"Come on, I know a great ice cream shop that's not far from here...'Danny said as he took her hand and the two were off to the next part of their date.

* * *

 _Later_

After enjoying some ice cream together, it was getting late and it was nearing their curfews and Danny is now walking Alex back to her aunt Carmela's house. During this walk, the two were still talking over the events that have happened during their blind date.

"Ya know Alex...despite some of the stuff that happened earlier, I had a really good time with you tonight..."Danny said, making the girl look relieved.

"You mean it?..."Alex asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you seem like a really cool girl...and you're really cute too..."Danny said, making the girl blush brightly before looking and way all bashful like.

"Thanks...you seem like a really great guy too, Danny..."Alex said looking down...

They soon arrived to Alex's aunts house and Danny was pretty impressed by how modern and stylish it looked.

"Thanks for walking me home..."Alex said.

"Hey, it was my pleasure..."Danny said as he sent her a smile.

There was a moment of silence, as the two dark haired teens try to figure out what else to say...

"So...uh...I guess...Um. ..I'll see you around when the program ends...if you are interested that is..."Alex said in are shy sounding voice that actually made her look even cuter.

"Yeah...uh...I guess we I'll see...unless you happen to find some kind of hot and cool dude before then..."Danny said, with a chuckle. .

Alex giggled, finding Danny easy to get along with and she didn't feel the usual pressure she did with most of the guys he's dated back in Beverly Hills...

Danny's...nice.

 _"I dunno Danny...I think I already found him..."_ Alex thought before she finished giggling.

Despite not being as rich or well dressed as the guys at Beverly Hills High or as buff as the sports athletes she fantasies about. Danny is pretty cute , in the lanky kind of way. His dark black hair might be pretty messy but it's still cute. And she really liked the color of his eyes and his complexion is zit free. Besides, he's really nice and funny, he cares about animals and he was totally understanding despite all the bizarre stuff that happened because of her secret life as a spy.

It more than made up for the fact that he wasn't that into sports as far as she was concerned.

Alex thought about it for a moment and decided to go for it, she leaned in and gave Danny a quick kiss on the cheek, due to her personal dating rule of no kissing on the first date...

Though if there is a next date...who knows...

"Bye, Danny..."A blushing Alex said before she went inside and locked the door.

Danny was blushing very much, even after she shut the door. He shyly touched the spot on his cheek where she kissed him and found himself grinning like an infatuated idiot. As crazy as this date was, he didn't regret going on it with Alex, not at all.

Sure Alex leads a dangerous life as a secret spy but she is obviously a good guy trying to fight off bad guys and protect innocent people. He knew how that could be like due to his own double life as Danny Phantom. Even if he can't ever tell her that he knows her secret, he's not going to tell anyone what he knows. It's her secret, it's not his to tell and that has to be respected.

Also, despite it all, Alex is really cute, nice, funny, peppy and easy to talk to. He knew that he already liked her...

Quite a lot...to be honest...

"You are some kind of girl, Alex..."Danny said to himself, still with hat grin on his face.

The dark haired boy left for home, feeling in positively high spirits as he considered this date, despite the...incident...to be a success. ...

Thought it was then he realized that he still had a month's worth of dates to go on before he could chose his perfect _"match"._ The dark haired boy was curious on whom his next date will be and how it will turn out...

The chances that they will all turn out as crazy as his dates with Kim and Alex ended up being was very unlikely...

Right?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 ** _An OUT OF THIS WORLD date_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't forget to let me know what rating you'd give Alex and the date. Also I know a lot of you suggested Sam from totally spies but I decided to go with Alex since out of the three girls, she has had the least dating experience and I think she and Danny would get along well because of her bubbly personality. Also Danny would have gone one dates with two serious red haired, green eyed girls in a row, so I decided to go with Alex.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Suggestions on pen names for the girls and their type of date will get greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** At least Danny still had a nice time, according to him...

 **Fatcatjohn:** Sorry but as cute as Danny is, I think I'm a little old for him.. .LOL..

Besides the point of this fic is for him to go on dates with girls from other shows...

 **Invader Johnny :** That would be quite a rematch but unfortunately I don't plan on making repeats. ..at least for at while if ever...

 **Spectrer:** First, thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it. Second, yeah that was me, I couldn't resist XD. Also, I never used a service either but I plan on Danny going on several dates with different girls before deciding which one is his match.

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Okay, thanks

 **Runeion:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Werewolf6:** I'll think about it since I got a lot on female titans suggested and I was hoping just one girl per Fandom but lets see how this goes, first...

 **The Brod Road:** I am pleased that you are interested but I am afraid I can't answer those questions without is king spoilers, so sorry. Also thank for the suggestions. ... ..

 **Wiseguy2415 :** I'm not sure but I'll think about it...

 **BigChillFreak:** I can see that...LOL.

 **Mazamba:** Thanks for the suggestions, I will consider it...

 **Craiger69:** Thanks. Also if you have a request, don't worry. I am willing to consider it if I think it make a good date.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	4. An OUT OF THIS WORLD date

**Dis** **claimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 4: An OUT OF THIS WORLD date**_

Danny had arrived home in high spirits, feeling utterly content with his evening. Despite the fact that he had to deal with another villain attack, he still had a good time on his date and Alex was a really cool girl and she was so awesome when she was kicking Tim Scam or whatever his name is butt...

Danny soon went to his room, logged onto his computer and onto the _ **You+Me=LOVE!**_ website where he was now rating his date with Alex. He thought long and hard about it, he didn't know whether to give her an 8 or a 9 as her rating. On the one hand, Alex is totally cute, sweet and fun and she lives a double life fighting crime just like him, but on the other hand, she's only here for the summer and it might end up being a long distant relationship if he picks her, not to mention she is really into sports, which he is not.

After weighing the pro's and con's, he decided to be fair and give her an _ **9**_ since despite it all, it's still _HIS_ choice and he still has a while before he chooses whom his match will be

"Here's that...'Danny muttered as he looked at the small list of dates he had so far, with both the girls pen names and their ratings. He still couldn't believe it's been two days and he had two dates with two super cool, cute girls...sure, the villain attacks might have kept them from being perfect but he knew from personal experience that there is no control over it.

Danny was about to log off, only for him to suddenly receive a new email and he knew what it meant.

His next date...

"Let's see who it is, this time...'Danny said to himself as he clicked and read the contents of the email and the profile of his next date.

 _ **User Name:**_ _G. Tennyson_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"4'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _114 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Capricorn  
_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Bellwood_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Young, slender, fair skinned red head girl with green eyes, freckles and of average height and built._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am an intelligent, independent and hard working individual who is merely looking for a companion whom shares my diverse interests...  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Reading, traveling, gymnastics, martial arts, magic and sci-fi_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I'm looking for a nice, well mannered gentleman whom I can have a pleasant time with and who takes me seriously...  
_

Danny raised an eyebrow as he read her description. Judging from her profile description, this _G. Tennyson_ girl sounded...well...a little more mature that the average teenage girl. He shrugged and decided to give it a good. His last two dates, despite the insanity, turned out with him having a good time, so he is gonna give her a chance...

He did say that he is going to see this program through and all.

He continued reading soon saw where their date is going to be and when. It's going to be at the movies in Bellwood at noon tomorrow. Danny blinked before he conceded. Bellwood was a town nearby here, it wasn't that far, it just take him half an hour on the bus at most...and even less if he flew there.

"Looks like I'm all set for tomorrow..."Danny said to himself as he logged off.

He suddenly heard his phone ringing and picked it up to see that it is Tucker calling him. He immediately answered it.

"Hey Tuck..."Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny...I take you just got back from your blind date..."Tucker asked.

"Yeah, about 15 minutes ago...I just rated it..."Danny said to his best male friend.

"So...don't leave me hanging...how did it go?..."The tech geek asked with interest.

Danny paused on whether or not he should tell him all of the details. He promised himself he wouldn't tell anyone Alex's secret and while he knows he can trust Tucker with his life, as he said, it's not his secret to tell. So for now, he decided to get that to himself. It was different wit Kim, she wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she is a teen hero, so he could talk abut it, but Alex as and he can't tell her secret without feeling like a hypocrite.

"It was a cool date and Alex is an awesome girl...'Danny said, meaning every word of it.

"Glad to see you had fun...'Tucker said, but Danny noticed his tone and frowned.

"Is something wrong? Don't tell me you got another Bonnie...'Danny said.

'Worse! I got some jerk named Mandy, she was like Bonnie times 10! Not only was so totally mean but she had this annoying voice that really hurt my ears...'Tucker complained.

"Ouch, what happened?...'Danny asked.

"Don't ask...just don't . .."Tucker said and Danny decided to let it go...

"I just don't get it, you didn't even _want_ to do the program and you had two good dates in a row while I only got two duds..."Tucker muttered in a jealous tone.

"Did you change your profile like I suggested.?..."Danny asked.

There was a brief moment of silence there

"You were serious about that?..."Tucker muttered.

"Tuck!...'Danny pressed on.

"What?..."The tech geek asked in a clueless tone.

"I mean it Tuck, you have to edit your profile and give a more accurate description on yourself and the kind of girl you want if you don't want this to continue..."Danny said.

"And how exactly we do you think I should describe myself?..."Tucker challenged.

"How's _"average dark haired, bespectacled teenage boy with green eyes who sees a girl who shares my interests_ "..."Danny said.

There was another pause of silent from Tucker before he spoke again...

"I think my description is still more accurate . .."Tucker said, causing Danny to groan

"Fine, do it your way but don't come whining to me if you end up with another Bonnie or Mandy on your next date...'Danny said seriously.

"The service promised me a months worth of dates, that's 30 girls ...so mathematically the odds of finding my perfect match are on my side..."Tucker said.

"And the odds of avoiding a repeat of night would drop if you take my device but that's your move..."Danny said with an eye roll.

"Anyway, I'm still waiting for them to send me my next date...did you get yours yet?..." Tucker asked.

"Yeah, some girl who lives in Bellwood , we are going to the movies there..."Danny answered.

"Bellwood, huh? Isn't that in the next county?..."Tucker asked.

"Yeah but nothing a trip on Air Phantom can't solve..."Danny said with a smirk.

The two boys continued to talk until there was a knock on Danny's door and he heard his mother's voice.

"Danny , it's time for bed..."She said from he other side.

"Huh? Oh, sure mom..."Danny said.

"Sorry Tuck ...mom says it's lights out...anyway, Ill talk to you tomorrow..."Danny said.

"Night, man..."Tucker said before hanging up.

Danny yawned and soon found himself getting ready for bed. Once he was tucked in, he immediately fell asleep, unaware of what and who will await him tomorrow at noon.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _In Bellwood_

 _At the movie theater_

Danny soon landed in an alley next to the local movie theater. He quickly changed back into his human form and made sure the flowers he had were still okay and his red heart sticker was on. He glanced at his watch and was pleased that he made it with only a minute to spare.

"Right on time..."Danny said pleased as he went to the entrance to wait for his blind date.

Suddenly a girl approached him and Danny saw the heart sticker on her. He also took in her appearance, she is a pretty teenage girl with long red hair, green eyes, a fair complexion with some freckles on her cheeks and a delicate smile on her face. She is also wearing a blue cardigan, a black skirt, panty hows and blue shoes.

"Excuse me, um...are you _G._ _Tennyson_ ?..."Danny asked.

"I am...you must be _D-Fenton_ ..."The girl said.

"Yeah...uh...My name is Danny Fenton..."Danny greeted.

"Hello Danny, I'm Gwen Tennyson..."The red haired girl said.

"It's nice to meet you Gwen, these are for you..."Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you Danny, these are lovely..."Gwen said in a polite voice.

"So...uh...come on, let's go see the movie..."Danny said as he , wanting to make a good impression, end the door open for her.

"Thank you, Danny..."Gwen said as she walked inside.

Danny smiled, thinking that they are getting off to a good start...

* * *

 _A little later_

 _Inside the movie theater_

Danny and Gwen both bought their tickets, popcorn, sides, snacks and were now inside the theater. Danny had suggested they could watch a sci-fi movie, since he could remember her like for it from her profile, they are now watching the previews for an alien movie and during this time, they were busy talking trying to get to know each other and their interests..

"So Gwen, tell me about yourself?..."Danny asked after they took their seats.

"Well, I just turned 15, I am a student at Bellwood Predatory school...I take gymnastics, I am on my schools Jujutsu team, I already got my black belt in Taekwondo, I also enjoy horseback riding, softball, cross country and skiing...I also take French, I enjoy jogging in the morning and I enjoy getting a smoothie from Mr. Smoothie..."Gwen said to her blind date.

"Uh...wow..."Danny said as he heard of things she does in heard spare time, or what she does if she even has any spare time. He knew from his experience with his older sister Jazz how to spot an overachiever.

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself,Danny..."Gwen asked politely to her blind date.

"Well I like NASA and astronomy and -..."Before Danny could continue, somebody got their attention.

"Gwen?..."Another voice called.

Danny and Gwen turned around to see a tall, dark haired boy in black with some blonde girl on his arm. He looked very much like the delinquent type.

"Oh, hi Kevin..."Gwen said to the tall guy.

"What brings you here and who's this guy?..."The guy Kevin asked as he pointed to a confused Danny,

"I already told you, me and Emily were going on blind dates tonight..."Gwen said,her tone hinting some annoyance.

"You were serious about that..."The guy, Kevin said with a scoff, causing Gwen to look annoyed.

Danny looked at the two and could sense some kind of tension but the blonde girl broke the silence.

"Come on Kevin ,let's go find out seats..."She said.

"Huh? Oh, sure Kari..."Kevin said, though he still sent look at Gwen.

"Uh? What that guy an ex boyfriend or something?..."Danny asked the obvious question, causing Gwen to flinch at what he said.

"What? No way! Why would you think that?..."Gwen asked in confusion and Danny just shrugged... "His name is Kevin and he's ...a friend...though he's a little rough around the edges..."Gwen said to her blind date.

Danny decided that it wasn't any of his business and didn't press for more...

"So, you were saying?..."Gwen asked and Danny remembered what she asked him.

"I like NASA, astronomy, bowling and video games...I also like animals, especially dogs..."Danny said, giving the basic recap on who he is, excluding his _other_ half of course.

The The world teens continued talking until they saw that the movie is starting...however before they could even see the face appear on the screen...a green one that is...one that was familiar to Danny.

" _Oh no! Not him!..."_ Danny thought in frustration.

" _ **FOOLISH HUMANS! I TECHNUS , THANKS TO MY NEW UPGRADE SHALL RULE THE TECHNOLOGY OF THIS WORLD AND BEYOND!..."**_ The green face shouted before he busted through the screen, in what looked to be an even more advance suit.

 _"Technus_ ..."Danny growled as he then turned to his blind date, in hopes of making a excuse to go and transform.

To his surprise, he saw that she wasn't in her seat anymore...

 _"She must have run with the others when I wasn't looking.._.Danny theorized until Technus then broke out and soon saw marching away.

"Not so fast Technus..."Danny said as he, believing that the entire theater was empty, quickly changed into his ghost form . He was about to go after Technus, only for a voice o get his attention.

"Danny?!..."A feminine voice exclaimed.

Danny whipped around and to his shock, he saw his blind date Gwen actually floating in mid air and her hands are glowing pink...wait, what?!

"Gwen?!..."Danny exclaimed, wondering if this is really happening.

"Looks like you got another one, Gwen..."The not so helpful voice of Kevin said from down below, who is now covered in metal he absorbed a quarter he had on him...

 _What?!_

* * *

 _A few moments ago_

 _From Gwen's Point of View_

Gwen still couldn't believe that she is doing this. Going on a blind date is so not like her but Emily had talked her into it. She said that she wanted to do it but her parent's wouldn't let her unless they thought it was safe, so she convinced Gwen to try it in order to convince her folks that it's safe enough, since they see her as being a very smart and responsible girl.

Gwen honestly didn't want to but Emily could be really convincing, so she signed up, much to the amusement of Ben, who cracked a jokes about her situation and Kevin's not so subtle jealousy, even though she told him that it's only for one night and then she is dropping out of the program. She was still peeved at him for coming to the movies with Kari, a girl from her school who they both knew had a crush on him, no doubt in an attempt to make her jealous.

 _'That Kevin...sometimes he's so-.._."Gwen thought only to be brought back to reality by Danny.

"Uh? What that guy an ex boyfriend or something?..."Danny asked her suddenly.

Gwen visibly flinched when he said that...

"What? No way! Why would you think that?..."She asked in confusion.

Why did so many people _**THINK**_ that she and Kevin were in a relationship? They are just friends and teammates, besides he's...he's too immature for her anyway...

Danny just shrugged but the look on his face was asking for an answer to what just happened a moment ago and Gwen resisted the urge to sigh.

"His name is Kevin and he's ...a friend...though he's a little rough around the edges..."Gwen said to her blind date.

Thankfully Danny seemed to be satisfied and had not pressed for more...

There was a moment of silence between them, before Gwen remembered that she was suppose to be asking him about himself and his interests...

"So, you were saying?..."Gwen asked, hoping to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

"I like NASA, astronomy, bowling and video games...I also like animals, especially dogs..."He answered.

Gwen smiled, happy that they seem to be finding something decent to talk about. Despite it all, a blind date is still a date and Danny really seemed like a decent guy. Maybe, it won't be so bad. At least he is making an effort to be a gentleman, so she hold try and make the best of this situation. Besides, she's been wanting to see this movie for weeks now, so there's that.

She and Danny continued to talk about stuff like favorite music, hobbies and other things until the movie started and Gwen sent him a small smile. Despite it being a blind date and Gwen having been reluctant to be here, Danny seems like a nice guy and he is pretty cute, even if she can't say yet that he's her type.

However before they could see the first scene of the flick...something happened.

 _"Huh? What's happening here?_..."Gwen thought in confusion as she saw what looked to be a face appear on the screen and Gwen could tell it was not suppose to be part of the movie.

" _ **FOOLISH HUMANS! I TECHNUS , THANKS TO MY NEW UPGRADE SHALL RULE THE TECHNOLOGY OF THIS WORLD AND BEYOND!..."**_ The green face shouted before he busted through the screen, in what looked to be an even more advance suit.

"An alien..."Gwen whispered before everybody started screaming and fleeing.

She knew what she had to do but she needed to get away from her blind date and call Ben. At least Kevin is here so she won't be alone in this fight. While Danny was too stunned by the appearance of the villain, Gwen took the opportunity to leave her seat and immediately met up with Kevin, who's date was one of the first people to run away screaming as soon as the attack started.

"Kevin, I know and I'm way ahead of you..."Kevin said as he absorbed the metal from a quarter in his pocket and was now all silver.

Gwen nodded and immediatly called Ben on her phone to join the battle. Once done, she powered up, her hands glowing and she is in the air, she as about to control the monster, only for her to noticed something down below.

It's her blind date, Danny Fenton...

"What is he still doing here?..."Gwen asked out loud.

She was abut to make her presence known and warn him to get to watery but she saw one thing that momentarily silenced her. She saw a blue ring of light suddenly aand surround Danny and a moment layer, his black hair became white, his eyes were glowing green and he is Ow wearing a strange, dark suit.

At this point of her life, she has seen one pretty strange stuff but this is still surprising her to say the least. ..

 _ **"Danny?!.**_.."Gwen exclaimed, getting his tension.

Danny, in his new form, turned around and looked surprised to see her...

 _ **"Gwen? !.**_ .."He exclaimed with the same amount of shock...

* * *

 _Present time_

There was a moment of silence between Danny and Gwen as both were tying to process their own discoveries. After a few moments, they both managed to speak again and...well-

"You have powers?..."Gwen asked, not in an accusatory tone but a cautious one.

"So do you. .."Danny pointed out in the same kind of tone.

"Are you a ghost/alien?..."Gwen and Danny asked in sync, only to blink at what the other just said.

"Ghost?..."Gwen asked, though her hands are still glowing pink.

"Alien?..."Danny asked, thought he still kept his distance.

Suddenly the two teens heard more crashes, explosions and people screaming as they saw that their bad guy is heard adding straight toward the city.

"Look, can we save the interrogations for later, we got some creep to deal with..."Kevin said, wanting to get to the action .

Danny sen her her a look and sighed, knowing that there is no way out of this.

"He's right...Look Gwen, I'm not here to cause trouble, I just have to catch that loser that ruined our movie , but I think I might need some help. ...so kick some butt first and then we talk ?..."Danny offered as he held his hand out.

Gwen sent him a cautious look for a moment before she took his hand.

"Alright...but after the fight, I have some questions..."Gwen said while nodding.

Danny smiled, happy that for once, he (hopefully) made a friend and not another foe out of a powerful being.

* * *

Danny, Gwen and Kevin all tried to find Technus and during this time, Danny told his impromptu allies about the tech ghost and his main goal to use tech to take over the world.

"So he's the one who stole all of the missing Plumber tech..."Kevin muttered.

Danny raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant, only to see Technus up ahead but someone or rather _something_ was already fighting him. Danny blinked when he saw a strange creature that look...it looked like a giant crab with a visible brain that was sending electric zaps at Technus, who was trying to blast it to bits with some blaster he must have stolen.

Danny has seen a lot of weird stuff in his life...and this thing is still considered pretty weird by his book.

"Exactly what is that?..."Danny asked as he pointed to the strange being he knew isn't a ghost because he didn't trigger his sense.

"My cousin..."Gwen said simply, causing Danny to give her a strange look.

"I don't see the family resemblance..."Danny said lightly.

"I'll explain later...let's just beat this guy..."Gwen said.

Danny an Gwen soon joined the fight and Danny sent a lot of ecto and ice blasts to his enemy, while the red haired girl sent some mana energy blasts that sort of reminded Danny of his ghost blasts.

"I say Gwen, who exactly is that strange flying fellow? ..."Ben as Brainstorm asked in the middle of the attack.

"My...blind date .."Gwen answered sheepishly. .."I'll explain later..."She continued.

"Give it up, Technus..."Danny said to his enemy.

"I don't know how you found me way out here ghost child but it's too late, with these glorious weapons ad technology I now wield, I, TECHNUS , shall rule all! ..."Technus shouted before laughing maniacally.

"We'll see about that!..."Danny shouted as he sent another blast but Technus activated a shield to deflect it.

"Now it's my turn..."Kevin shouted as he jumped in to pummel Technus, but he is currently made from very hard metal and can't feel it at all.

"You're wasting your time..."He laughed.

Gwen tried to cast a spell, but had to dodge the laser he enemy sent her. Brainstorm tried to use his telekinesis to hit his foe, but no luck.

Technus was winning and soon did what he always did when he was winning.

 _Gloat!_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHA!**_ With this glorious new power, I, TECHNUS ,Master of all technology will rule all! _**HA** **HA** **HA!**_ …"While Technis was being distracted by the sound of his own voice, Danny used this time to go to the others to think up a new strategy.

"I do believe that all of us assaulting him at once is proving to be inadequate, we must find a new way to subdue him..."Brainstorm said in his British sounding accent.

But before he could tell them about his brilliant but very complex plan, Danny came in with a simpler plan that might work well too.

"I have an idea that could work...Gwen, you and Kevin lead him over there and while you guys distract him, Crab Cranium over here shocks him with that electric power of his and I'll trap him with this..."Danny said as he pulled out his thermos.

"What are you going to do? Invite him on a picnic?..."Kevin scoffed.

"It's called a thermos, it's designed to capture and lock up ghosts until it's time to send them back to their world..."Danny explained .

"Just trust me, okay..."He said when the others sent him questioning looks.

After a moment they nodded and the three of them charged and went to their positions, with Gwen attacking Technus with her powers while Kevin continued to try and pound him .

 _ **"HIYA!**_ ..."She shouted as she sent more blasts.

Danny saw her fight and despite himself, he could not help but be impressed by her strength and power...

" _She's pretty good..."_ Danny thought before he remembered his objective.

While Technus was busy being distracted by both Gwen and Kevin, Brainstorm snuck up behind him and did his part. Before Technus could even have time to react, the crab like alien grabbed him and soon let out an epic electrical current that hit the evil teach ghost head on.

 _ **"NO! AHHHHH!..."**_ Technus shouted loudly as he felt himself short circuiting because of the electric blast .

 _ **"YES!**_ ..." Danny shouted as he pulled out his thermos, successfully sucking Technus inside when he was down. Once done, he landed to the ground and changed back, though he noticed Gwen approaching him.

Also, the alien crab thing suddenly changed into a brunette teenage boy with green eyes and Danny could see a bit of a resemblance between him and Gwen. He also noticed that they and Kevin were looking at him in a mixture of curiosity, confusion and a look that pretty much demanded answers now. Danny sighed loudly before he answered them.

""Okay, now we talk..."Danny said to the others, since there is no way out of it

* * *

Danny had explained his story to Gwen, her cousin Ben, who no longer looked like a crab or spoke in a funny accent, and also Kevin and they in return, told him their own story.

"So, you were in this lab accident that gave you super, ghost like powers and you used them to fight these ghosts beings and protect your own home town from danger? .."Ben asked after hearing Danny's story.

"Yes, that's true..."Danny responded .

"So, when you were 10, you found an alien watch that allows you to turn into any one of dozens of aliens and you and your friends and grandfather, fight against aliens that are threatening to destroy the world?..."Danny asked, still somewhat marveling over the existence of aliens in the first place .

"Yes..."Ben said and there was a moment of silence between the two before they spoke up again...

"Cool..."Both Danny and Ben said in sync, because, in hindsight, it actually is cool.

"I hope we can trust you to keep this secret Danny, our mission is very important and it's better that only a few people know about it..."Gwen said to him.

"Don't worry, I promise to keep this whole alien thing a secret, if you guys don't tell anyone I am Danny Phantom. ..."Danny said, though Kevin suddenly laughed.

"Danny _Fenton?._ ...Danny _Phantom?..._ Is that the best you can come up with?..."Kevin laughed, even when he got annoyed looks from his teammates.

"Ignore him..."Gwen said . ..." We promise Danny, right you guys?..."She said as she turned to the other boys.

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing..."Ben said.

"I don't care. .."Kevin muttered but nodded when Gwen sent him a look.

Danny sighed in relief, feeling a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. Despite just meeting them, he felt hat he could trust their word. They did prove they are good guys by helping him defeat Technus, after all.

"That's good..."He said as Ben suddenly approached him with an interested smile on his face.

"You know Danny...I was wondering if you would like to join our team..."Ben said, making Kevin end him a look.

"We are currently dealing with a threat called the DNAliens and you are really strong and have all those amazing powers, we could really use someone Ike you..."Ben said, hoping to form the team his grandpa wanted him to.

"I'm sorry Ben but my own town has to deal with ghost attacks practically every day, not to mention there is this seriously crazed up old fruit loops that I need to keep an eye on, I don't think I can juggle both missions..."Danny explained..

Ben frowned for a moment before he perked up.

"Okay, but just in case you change your mind or wind up in Bellwood again..."Ben said as he handed the other boy a communicator and told him how how to keep in touch.

"Um...if this is done with, I feel I should remind you we still have a ton of stolen plumber tech here..."Kevin said as he pointed to said items.

"Oh yeah, you're right...Well, if you guys don't need us anymore, somebody has got to return this stuff back where they belong..."Ben said as he pointed to the advance weapons that was thankfully no longer possessed.

Ben and Kevin soon left to go return the stolen teach, but not before Kevin sent Gwen a look, which she noticed but tried to ignore. Soon they were gone, leaving Gwen alone with Danny. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment, before one of them finally spoke up.

"Um...Gwen?..."The boy started.

"Yes Danny?..."The girl asked .

"If you are still up for it Gwen, we could still catch a movie, it's only like seven and there is more than one theater in this town, right..."Danny suggested, making the girl blink a bit, before she smiled.

"Sure..."Was her answer, which made the boy smile too.

* * *

 _Later_

After the movie, Gwen and Danny had gone for some frozen yogurt and then a walk in the park before it was time to end it before either were late for their curfews. During the walk home the two continued to talk about their own past adventures, feeling relaxed that they could openly discuss with someone who gets it.

"You seriously have enemy who's only power is to control boxes?..."Gwen asked in an amused tone of voice.

"Enemy? More like nuisance, but yeah...he calls himself the box ghost and he is always showing up and shouting "beware"..."Danny said, causing Gwen to laugh.

"Well...I haven't fought against an alien like that...but me and my cousin once had to deal with a pair of intergalactic criminal hillbillies call the Vreedel brothers...who's criminality is out weighed only by their stupidity. .."Gwen said with a smirk.

"For real?..."Danny asked and Gwen nodded.

The two teens soon shared another laugh, both feeling a sense of relaxation around the other that they only could feel with so few people.

"I got to say Gwen, despite the insanity of tonight, I'm having a pretty good time with you. .."Danny said.

"Thanks, I was thinking the same thing too..."Gwen said, making the boy send her a smile.

Gwen gave him a smile in return, even if this blind date didn't go exactly as she expected, she doesn't regret it since it was nice meeting Danny and she ended up learning so much about him. Even if they don't end up matched, Gwen feels that they can be great friends and maybe even allies, which is way more than she wold have expected.

"Are you still sure you don't want to join us and the plumbers?..."Gwen asked.

"I'm sorry Gwen but I can't, I'm needed in Amity Park and I currently have a lot of enemies to face..."Danny explained..." But if you guys ever _**really**_ need some ghostly help, let me know..."He said.

Gwen smiled at that and nodded, happy at the prospect of having a potential ally in the future.

Soon they made it to her house and it was now time to say goodbye.

"It was really nice meeting you tonight Danny. .."Gwen said honestly.

"Same here...we should hang again one of these days...if you are ever in Amity Park, feel free to look me up..."Danny said to the red haired girl, making her smile at him.

"I just might do that..."Gwen said as she opened the door.

"Goodnight Gwen..."Danny said,to his blind date.

"Goodnight. ..ghost boy..."Gwen said with a wink before closing the door.

Danny sighed, still unable to believe that another blind date got interrupted and this time, it was one of his own enemies. He just hoped the next one will be ghost free , he already had three dates in a row that got spoiled in the most insane ways possible... though they still ended up okay, including this one.

"Gwen Tennyson...aliens...tonight doesn't even have words to describe it..."Danny muttered as he thought about his evening with her...

Still Danny couldn't help but give a smile, even after she went inside

Despite all the hiccups, Gwen is an okay girl and he knew she lived a complicated life. ...something he could relate too.. Despite the insanity from tonight and their differences, he doesn't regret meeting her...or going out with her either...

The halfa boy soon decided to leave for home, with another blind date now behind him.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **One STOKED out date**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I am still stunned by it all, my fanfic is less than a week old and I already got almost _**50 REVIEWS!** _You all are amazing and just for that, I will give you all a list of the next 5 upcoming dates titles, in no particular order.

 **1) One STOKED out date  
**

2) **My mysterious date**

 **3) My date with a teenage robot**

 **4) A BeWITCHing experience**

 **5) A SUPER date**

 _Have fun guessing who is who :)_ **  
**

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Also a big thanks to **Davidscrazy234 , BigChillFreak, Runeion** and **The Brod Road** for suggesting Gwen Tennyson , you guys rock!

* * *

 **A/N(3):** Also, just to let you know, I am planning on setting Danny up with teenage girls close to his age, so please...No younger girls...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thank you, and I eagerly await to hear your suggestions...

 **Davidscrazy234:** I'll consider it and let you all know if I will use it or not.

 **Danifan3000:** You guess right, my friend :)

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

 **The Brod Road:** Thank you for both your interest in my story and your suggestion, I will try and see if they can fit in with my story.

 **Mashot Tito:** Everyone is entitled to their opinions...

 **Wiseguy2415:** You can say that again :)

 **Big Chill Freak:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Runeion:** Sadly, it wasn't that much better...

 **Mobain:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Guest:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **61394:** Well, you were half right since Gwen has alien blood in her veins :)

 **Spectrer:** Well Alex is from Totally Spies. Also, yes, this takes place before Phantom Planet and he and Sam aren't together, making him free to go on the dating service.

 **Fatcatjohn:** All I can say is that all of the upcoming dates will be...surprising to say the least for our favorite ghost boy.

 **Dreams Come True disclaimer :** Glad you liked it...

 **Craiger69:** Thanks, hope this one is just as good :)

 **Zero:** Thank you for the suggestion but I think Gaz is a little young too young for Danny.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	5. One STOKED out date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 5:_** _ **One STOKED out date**_

Danny, after half an hour of nonstop, uninterrupted flying, finally arrived home. Fazing into his room ,he yawned, feeling just a little tired . He couldn't believe that he has been on three dates so far and each time, some insane villain spoils it...

And this time it as one of his own...

 _"What a night...at least Gwen was cool, and so is her cousin.._."Danny thought as he tried to think of the plus side of his wild evening.

At the very least he had a nice time on his blind date with Gwen and he discovered that she is part of a secret team of heroes too...the only difference is that he fights ghosts and she fights aliens...

 _"Aliens...Secret hero team...What are the odds?..._ "Danny thought and chuckled over the whole irony.

At the very least, he met some powerful kids and might have made potential allies tonight...so there is that...

The dark haired boy soon got on his computer and logged onto the _ **You+Me=LOVE!**_ website. It was time that he rate his date with Gwen. He really tried hard on how to categorize it, while Gwen is really pretty and her powers were cool and what she does is amazing, but personality wise, while she is nice and smart, they don't have many of the same interests, not to mention, he couldn't help but notice some tension between her and that Kevin guy, who he suspects might have a thing for her.

It was pretty obvious from how he acted...

Danny sighed and after a while of mulling it over, he decided to rate his date with Gwen with a fair 8/10. Don't get him wrong, he did enjoy her company but he's not sure if he could see them as a couple. ..maybe as good friends and allies but more...he's not sure...

Real pity, it was kind of cool meeting another person with powers that was on the side of good...

Danny then decided to see if he got any more messages and as luck would have it, he's got another girl ...

"Why do I get the feeling when they said a month's worth of dates...they _**REALLY**_ mean a month's worth of dates. .."Danny muttered as he went to check on his next date's profile...

 _ **User Name:**_ _E. The Surf Queen_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"5_ _'_

 _ **Weight:** 115_ _lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Pisces_

 _ **Home Town:** Calgary, Alberta Canada_

 _ **Physical Description:** Average, re_ _d head girl with turquoise eyes and freckles._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am a nice, friendly and helpful girl who enjoys assisting others and is looking forward to meeting a nice, sweet guy..._

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Surfing_ _, going to the beach, romance, judo and dancing_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I'm looking for a nice, tall, dreamy, sweet guy with a warm smile and a passion for surf as deep as mine..._

Danny raised an eyebrow as he read her description. Whoever this girl is, she seems a little different than how his other dates described the guy they want... Almost as if she had already had an idea on who she wanted specifically. ..though maybe he's just over analyzing things. ..

Their date would be tomorrow afternoon at some beach side restaurant called _"Sea_ _Paradise"._

 _"I better remember to pack some sunscreen..."_ Danny thought, since even if he might not get in the water, he still burns pretty easily in the sun.

He then logged off the computer and then went to check his phone and to his surprise, he got a message...from Tucker...

 _"Huh?..."_ Danny thought in confusion until he saw when it was sent...it was when he was on his date he had put his phone on mute due to being in a theater and he had been so distracted, he must have forgotten to change it back.

The boy clicked on it and soon heard his best friends voice mail...and from the sound of it, he wasn't too happy. ..

 _"Hey Danny...look...uh...I was on my blind date with some girl named Vicky at the Multiplex...and it...didn't exactly end well, she left and I...kind of lost my wallet so I can't pay for a cab ride home and I missed the bus...so if you're done with your date...could you pick me up, please?..._ 'The recording said before ending.

'Poor Tucker...Danny sighed before he let out a small chuckle, feeling both pity and amusement for his best friend's bad luck lately.

Pity since he cares about him and knows he just wants to meet a nice girl, and amusement since Tucker pretty much asked for it by refusing to change his profile and he keeps getting set up with girls that are all wrong for him.

Danny changed forms and flew out the window to go pick up Tucker before he ended up being late for his curfew and suffer from any more unnecessary drama of teen life.

* * *

 _The Next Day a_ _t the Beach_

 _Sea Paradise Restaurant_

 _Noon_

Danny had arrived to Sea Paradise, having already applied some sun screen and had another bunch of flowers for his blind date and his heart sticker was right on place. He waited a few moments for his next blind date to arrive.

Soon he saw a girl, maybe a year or two older approach him. She was a tall, lightly tanned girl with long red hair in a pony tail, blue-green eyes that were almost like turquoise, some freckles on her face and she is wearing a light pink mini dress with matching flip flops . and He also saw the heart sticker on her chest. Danny smiled, he thought she was kind of pretty and he could sense a good vibe from her.

" I take it that you are _E. The Surf Queen._..'Danny asked the red haired girl.

"Yes, I am _E. The Surf Queen_...you must be _D-Fenton_ ..."The girl said.

"Yeah...but my real name is Danny Fenton..."Danny greeted.

"Hello Danny, my name is Emma Mackenzie..."The red haired girl said to her blind date...

"It's nice to meet you Emma..."Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you Danny..."Emma said in an appreciative tone, though on the inside she tried to keep the polite look on her face.

"So...uh...come on, let's get to our table..."Danny said as he, wanting to make a good impression, opened the door open for her.

"Thank you, Danny..."Emma said as she went inside.

* * *

 _Once inside_

Danny and Emma were soon seated and were admiring the atmosphere of the Sea Paradise restaurant. It really was a bit nautical but charming all the same. Not long after they were seated, one of the waiters tended to them, handing them their menu's and soon the two teens were alone, deciding to chat as they decided on what to get for their lunch date.

'So Emma, tell me about yourself...'Danny asked, having felt more confident due to his already having a few successful blind dates so far.

Emma sent him a shy look as she was still with her nose in her menu...

"Well...I just turned sixteen...I like surfing and I am currently learning from my friends...and I work at the Ridgemount Resort..." Emma said.

"I heard of that place...it's suppose to be amazing to surf at during the summer..." Danny commented.

"It is..." Emma said.

"So, what's your job?...'Danny asked, wanting to get to know her more.

"Well, I kind of...work as a waitress at the Pirate ship...it's a restaurant at the resort..."Emma said shyly.

"Really?...'Danny asked.

"Yeah...it's not an easy job but the beach is beautiful and the waves are amazing...and I get to hang out with my friends there all the time...'Emma said.

"That's cool..."Danny said.

"So, what about you Danny?..." Emma asked.

"Well...I live in Amity Park, I'm 14...I am interested in astronomy and Nasa, I like playing video games, bowling and hanging out with my friends...'Danny answered.

"I see...'Emma said.

Danny couldn't help but noticed that the girl doesn't seem all that impressed by this date...If anything, she seems almost glum about something.

"Is everything alright?...'Danny asked.

"Huh? Why wouldn't it be?...'Emma said in a quick tone.

Before Danny could ask further, the waiter came back to ask them what they would like to eat. Danny ordered the clam chowder while Emma chose some of the fried shrimp. Once he was gone, the two went back to talking about various subjects until another couple came to the restaurant and Emma flinched.

'Ty?...'She whispered in a low voice but Danny could hear her...

Danny turned around and saw an older looking guy walk in with some girl and he noticed the sad look on Emma's face...and got a feeling that he might not be the one his blind date wants to be eating lunch with today.

* * *

 _With Emma_

Emma Mackenzie felt terrible for a whole lot of reasons. She had learned that Ty Ridgemount, the guy she has been crushing on forever, had signed up for a dating service and she had signed up to in hopes of getting matched with him. Today was her first date within the program but they didn't pair her off with Ty, instead she got with some 14 year old guy while Ty got some pretty blonde girl that could make people feel inferior just by standing next to them.

Emma reluctantly went through with the first date with this guy because...well...she didn't want to risk hurting his feelings by suddenly cancelling before even getting the chance to meet him and Lo and Fin had encouraged her to try and give the program a real chance since she might end up meeting somebody she could like besides Ty.

As if...

Still even if her date was younger than her, he seemed nice enough and was trying to make an effort to be polite and get to know her...She didn't want to make him feel bad but the second she was Ty walk in here with his date...she couldn't stop herself from uttering his name, which her blind date noticed.

"Um...I take it you know that guy..."Danny asked when he pointed to Ty, who was a few tables away from them.

"Um...That's Ty, he works at the same resort as me...he's a...friend...'Emma said.

Danny, who usually is rather oblivious in matter of the heart, could sense that Emma is hiding something and saw Emma trying hard not to meet his gaze.

"Let me guess...he's the one you wish was on the blind date with you, am I right?...'Danny asked.

"What? No...I...I..."Emma was stuttering but soon sighed as she knew the cat was out of the bag.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings but...the reason I signed up for this program was because Ty said he was and...I was kind of hoping about getting paired up with him...'Emma confessed, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

"I see..."Danny said.

"I'm sorry...you must think that's the most pathetic thing ever..."Emma said as she felt shame, which is visible on her face.

Danny saw this and if anything, he felt some sympathy for her, he knew personally how hard love at their age can be...

"No, believe it...that is _**NOT**_ even close to being the most pathetic..."Danny said with an understanding chuckle.

No, the _**MOST**_ pathetic thing would be constantly stalking and obsessing over a person for well over 2 decades, even after they are happily married with kids and want nothing to do with you, just like a certain bitter fruit loop he had the displeasure of knowing.

Now **_THAT_** is pathetic...

"I'm sorry...I'll...I'll understand if you wish to leave now...'A guilty sounding Emma said, looking away.

What guy would want to stay after a girl admits that they only joined a dating service just for the chance to get paired up with a guy they didn't have a chance with on the normal dating scene?...

Danny sighed, knowing that she never meant any real harm and honestly, he wasn't really hurt or offended anyway.

"I won't leave unless you want me to...Don't worry, I get that you didn't mean any harm...heck, you want to know a secret...'Danny started.

"What?...'Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The only reason I got into this program was because my best friend made me in order to get permission from his parents...and the only reason I am staying is because I met some cool girls...so, how pathetic do you think that is?...Danny confessed

Emma heard this and despite everything, couldn't help but giggle.

'I wouldn't call it...pathetic..."Emma said after she was finished laughing.

"But it show you aren't the only one here by chance...'Danny said and saw her smiling and she might be starting to feel a little better...

"Emma? is that you?...'Ty suddenly approached them and Emma looked nervous.

"Oh...uh...hi Ty..."Emma waved awkwardly to the guy she secretly held a torch for, even if he had no clue about it.

"Hi there...I didn't know you'd be here...who's your friend?..." Ty asked as he was referring to the dark haired boy.

"This is Danny...he is...my blind date..." Emma said.

"Oh, so you signed up for the program too?...'Ty asked and Emma looked a little more awkward.

"Yeah...remember...I mentioned it to Lo and the others yesterday..."Emma said, looking down.

Danny saw this and felt a little bad for her, so he decided to man up and do what obviously needed to be done.

"Hi, Ty...My name is Danny by the way, Emma was just telling me how she works at the Ridgemount resort..."Danny started.

"Yeah, my dad actually owns that place...'Ty mentioned but he didn't sound like he was bragging, just stating a fact.

'Really...we she was telling all about how amazing surfing is at that place ...she even told me about how she managed to handle a killer wave and all that...it sounded simply _amazing..."_ Danny said.

He didn't do a lot of surfing but he did know some basics and some of the surfer lingo too. Emma was looking at Danny in confusion, wondering what he is doing.

"You did...cool..."Ty said.

"Tyler dear...our scallops have arrived...'Ty's blind date called him.

"I should be getting back to Kate...anyway, have a nice time you two...'Ty said as he returned to his own date.

Danny blinked a bit, that Ty guy didn't seem like a bad guy, if anything, he seemed completely oblivious to Emma's interest in him...Danny actually felt sorry for her. It must be hard for a girl to like a guy who is utterly clueless about how they feel about them...

"Why did you do that?...'Emma asked in confusion, wondering why he talked her up to Ty instead of either ignoring him or telling him about her embarrassing intentions.

"Like I said...I knew you didn't mean any harm and if that guy can't see a nice girl here...it's his lost...'Danny said.

Emma was so stunned by this. She just met this guy and already he acted so understanding to her predicament and didn't judge her for it, if anything, he tried to help her out. Not many guys would do that for a girl, especially one they know who likes another guy instead of them, and on a blind date no less...

"You know...what you did...was actually pretty cool..."Emma said in an appreciative kind of way.

"Any time...'Danny said as the waiter finally came with their meals.

Emma sent a glance at Danny and found herself smiling.

 _"Maybe this won't be so bad..._ 'Emma thought as she began to eat and the two started conversing more and more.

* * *

 _Later_

After having lunch and paying the bill, Danny and Emma found themselves walking on the beach, admiring the shoreline.

"It really is beautiful..." Danny said as he admired the scenery.

"You could say that again...'Emma said, until something caught her eye.

"Oh man, the waves are forming..."She said in excitement but cursed under her breath.

She left both her board and swim suit back at the resort and even then, she wasn't sure if Danny would want to-

'If you want, why don't we go and ride the waves?...'Danny suggested.

"What? You mean it?...'Emma asked in excitement.

"Yea, I mean...Your profile did say that you liked surfing and it is such a nice day...though got to warn you, I'm a bit of a rookie...'Danny admitted.

"Don't worry, so am I...'Emma said with a giggle before she paused.

"But we don't have surfboards or swim suits?..."Emma asked in confusion.

"Step right up! Today only half prize on surfboards and scuba gear rental and discount sale on swim suits at the _Deep Sea Store._.."Some sales person shouted as he was loudly advertising his shop that was just a couple of yard away from them.

"That was surprisingly convenient..." Danny chuckled while he and Emma went to get their stuff.

After paying for their purchases and rent equipment, and dressing up in their new swim suits, they raced to the beach and soon started surfing on the waves. Danny, due to being really rusty, wiped out a few times but Emma, having a little more experience, gave him some tips that her own friends have given her. Soon enough they were both riding the waves and having a fun time together. They surfed for a few hours and before either of them knew it, it was getting dark and the tide was coming in, which they knew means that they had to come in too.

"Man Danny, I got to say, you are a fast learner...'Emma said after she changed back into her regular clothes.

"And you are pretty good on the hanging ten...'Danny said.

"Thanks, my friend Fin taught me how to do that, though it took a while and a couple of wipe outs before I got the hang of it...'Emma said, causing Danny to chuckle.

As the two teens left the beach and started walking for home, or in Emma's case, tried catching a taxi in order to get her back to Sea Paradise, they continued chatting.

"I must say Emma, despite how things started, I had fun...'Danny said.

"So did I, and I am still sorry about the thing with Ty...'Emma said.

"Don't be...if anyone should be feeling sorry it's him...he missed out on hanging out with a pretty cool girl..."Danny said.

Emma blushed when he said that. Danny really was a cool guy once you got to know him and despite being younger, he is actually pretty cute. If it wasn't for Ty and for the fact that he was 2 years younger than her, she might have been willing to give this a shot for real...still...

"You're a pretty cool guy Danny..."Emma said as she finally managed to get a taxi to stop...

"Thanks...you're a pretty cool girl, Emma...'Danny said.

"We should hang out again soon...if you ever find your way to Sea Paradise Ridgemound Resort, look me up...maybe we can go surfing again..."Emma suggested.

"I'd like that...'Danny said.

Emma smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, which surprised Danny a bit...

"That was for what you did with Ty...and for showing me a good time...see ya, _D-Fenton._.."Emma said with a wink.

"See ya, _Surf Queen_...'Danny chuckled as Emma got in the taxi.

She soon was gone and Danny was still smiling. Despite Emma being pretty shy, clumsy and liking another guy, he still had fun surfing with her and overall, he did not have a terrible time tonight with her...far from it actually.

With that, the dark haired boy soon left for home, feeling utterly content with how his day went.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **My MYSTERIOUS date**_

* * *

 **A/N(1)** : No ghost attacks or surprise super villains crashing the date here, just typical teenaged drama but still a force to be reckoned with...

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Congratulations to **fafnir1404, highline, Funkatron** and **Mashot Tito** for correctly guessing that Danny's date would be a girl from the show Stoaked!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Fatcatjohn:** Well, I would set them up BEFORE they officially got with their love interest or if the character had broken up with them at some point...either works...

 **Guest:** I already have some girls in mind but that will be my little surprise...

 **DARKPHANTOM13:** Maybe...Maybe not...let's see all of the dates first, shall we?...

 **Davidscrazy234:** Thanks for the suggestions, I will consider them...

 **The Brod Road:** Sorry but I don't think I will you Wednesday unless you can remember an Addams show where she was at least 13 or older...Sorry but that's my policy for this story, between 13-17 at the most and even then that's a stretch...

 **Alexander Seran:** Thank you, glad that you enjoy my work :)

 **61394, Mazamba,** Fafnir404, **Funkatron** and **Mobain:** Good guesses, we'll see which ones are right soon enough ;)

 **Spectrer:** Glad to be of service :)

 **Invader Johnny:** We will see...

 **BigChillFreak:** Thanks for the suggestions, I will consider them...

 **Mashot Tito:** Congrats on getting that right :)

 **Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku** : Thank you and don't worry, all I can say is that not _**ALL**_ of Danny's dates are going to end up like the last three...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Even dating a _"normal"_ girl here didn't change things all that up since there was the teen drama...but hey, it makes for an interesting read, am I right?

 **Danifan3000:** I _**LOVED**_ Descendants! Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **nightmaster000:** Thank you :)

 **Highline:** Here's hoping... :)

 **616mcu:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Dreams Come True996:** Yes, my " _Cupid's Wrath"_ and " _Resurrected Memories"_ fic take places a few months after the final episode, just to be clear.

 **Kimcat:** She has already been suggested and considered and we will see soon if she will be used...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	6. My MYSTERIOUS date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 6: My MYSTERIOUS date**_

 _The Next Day_

 _5:00pm_

Danny had arrived to Café Des Fleur, where his next blind date will soon take place. He had been greatly surprised that it had already been repaired so fast, when he even asked one of the workers about it, they just said that it was all thanks to insurance.

Danny raised an eyebrow at that but chose not to question, figuring that he already seen weirder stuff.

Anyway, now he as at the entrance once again, awaiting his new date with some flowers and his heart sticker on. He could still remember last night when he got that email about what kind of girl he would get this time.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _After his day at the beach with Emma Mackenzie, Danny had arrived home and was greeted by his father who was tinkering with a new invention in the living room._

 _"Hey dad..."Danny said._

 _"Hey Danny, how was your day?..."He asked, not taking his eyes off his new gizmo._

 _"Pretty great...my blind date Emma was really cool and we even went surfing together..."Danny said to his father._

 _"That's nice son...by the way your mom left some dinner for you in the kitchen...'Jack said as he tried to tighten some bolts._

 _"Okay...'Danny said as he soon went to the kitchen, and just in time because as soon as he left, his father's new invention ended up exploding and getting Jack in the cross fire...not enough to seriously hurt him but enough to cover him with sticky green ectoplasm._

 _Jack looked at this...and smiled..._

 _"Great...no fire this time...I must be getting close...'Jack said optimistically as he continued to try and fix his gadget._

* * *

 _After dinner, Danny went upstairs and immediately_ _logged onto his computer and onto the **You+Me=LOVE!** website where he was now rating his date with Emma. After a few minutes of mentally weighing the pro's and con's of his date, __Danny ended up rating Emma with a score of 6/10. Sure, his date with her was really fun, she seemed like a nice girl, she's pretty and he had a blast surfing with her but it didn't exactly turn out like he wanted since she clearly has a thing for Ty and he knows that she likely won't end up being his match, since he had to draw a line there._

 _He shrugged, not feeling so glum since he already met a couple of girls that he liked and he was optimistic with his next matches...He was promised a month's worth of dates and despite himself, he had a feeling he was bound to find his ideal match soon enough._

 _The odds were on his side, as Tucker pointed out..._

 _"Speaking of Tucker...'Danny thought as he pulled out his phone and called his best friend to see how he was doing..._

 _"Hey Tuck..."Danny greeted._

 _"Hey Danny, what's up?..."Tucker greeted._

 _"Nothing other than having gotten back from my blind date...'Danny said._

 _"How'd it go?...'Tucker asked, in an almost jealous kind of way._

 _Could you blame him, he's been having a lot of dud's lately while his best friend keeps getting the hotties, according to him..._

 _"Ehh...I don't think she's going to be my match..." Danny said._

 _"What happened?..."Tucker asked in a surprised tone._

 _"Nothing bad...Emma is a cool girl and we had a lot of fun today...we went surfing, had some lunch at some seaside restaurant and she turned out to be a cool girl...'Danny said._

 _"So what's the problem?..." Tucker asked, not yet getting it._

 _"She already likes someone else...heck, the only reason she was in the program was because she learned the guy that she liked was also taking it...'Danny explained._

 _"Oh...bummer..."Tucker said._

 _Sure it wasn't as bad as what he been though but it must have hurt some pride having to learn that your date rather be with someone else...even if it is a blind date..._

 _"It's okay...I didn't think every date would automatically be perfect, anyway...eh...It could have been worse...at the very least we had some fun surfing and that's more than I could have asked...'Danny shrugged._

 _"But enough about me, how did your date go and please tell me you changed your profile..."Danny said._

 _"I'll have you know, I managed to get a date with a girl without changing my profile and she didn't leave in the middle of it or yelled at me.." Tucker said._

 _"Really? Who was it?...'Danny asked in an interested tone of voice._

 _"Some girl named Meg...though uh...she wasn't exactly what I expected...'Tucker said and Danny raised a brow at the way he said that._

 _"What? Was she some kind of space mutant?...'Danny joked._

 _"No, but you could make that mistake...'Tucker groaned and Danny looked confused._

 _"Huh?..."He asked._

 _"Never mind...Anyway, I got to hang up, I'm getting another call...from Meg?...'Tucker actually sounded confused over the phone._

 _"Later Tuck..."Danny said, hanging up._

 _Looks like Tucker is still suffering from the unlucky side of things, but Danny was sure things would get better soon...though it would be sooner if he just follows his advice._

 _Danny then decided to go back to the website to see if he got any new dates and no surprise, they had one waiting for him..._

 _"Let's see who it is, this time...'Danny said to himself as he clicked and read the contents of the email and the profile of his next date._

 _ **User Name:**_ _Lady Diana_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"5'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _118 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Virgo_

 ** _Home Town:_** _Sherbrooke, Quebec_

 _ **Physical Description:** Slender_, _16 year old Caucasian female with fair skin, light brown hair, and dark green eyes_

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am an smart, rational, independent and hard working overachiever who is looking for a_ _companion_

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Reading, art, poetry, traveling, music and relaxation_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date** : I am a young woman who is seeking_ _a_ _nice, intelligent gentleman near my age who I c_ _an enjoy an evening with..._

 _Danny read her profile once more and shrugged. This Lady Diana girl seems to lean on the mature route, not unlike Gwen. Danny decided that, despite everything, to give her a chance since his last 4 dates had ended with him having a genuine good time._

 _He figured he could give her a chance, besides, he is sure that his most insane date was already behind him..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present time_

That's how it went yesterday and now here he is, waiting for his next blind date...

"I wonder where she is...'Danny said as he glanced at his watch.

They were suppose to meet at 5 o clock sharp and it was 5:00 pm right now.

Suddenly he saw a teenage girl appear and Danny noticed her heart sticker. He also noticed her appearance. Just like her profile said, she is a slender teenage girl with fair skin, light brown hair, dark green eyes and she is wearing a light purple mini dress with heels. He also noticed that she is also quite pretty.

"Hello...You must be _Lady Diana..."_ Danny said upon greeting her.

"You are right and I am correct to assume that you are _D-Fenton..."_ The brunette said to him.

"Yes but please, just call me Danny..." Danny said.

"Alright...please call me Diana..."She said with a smile.

"Okay Diana, these are for you..."Danny said as he handed her some flowers.

"Oh my Danny, thank you...this was very thoughtful of you...'Diana said as she smiled, admiring her flowers.

"It was no trouble..."Danny said as he escorted her inside the restaurant.

Where their date would begin...

* * *

 _Once inside_

Danny and Diana were soon seated at a corner table. A waiter handed them their menu's and some complementary ice water and now the two teenagers were trying to talk and get to know each other.

"So Diana...Please, tell me about yourself.."Danny asked.

"Well, I am a student at Torrington Academy...I am a straight A student...I am part of my schools student council and I do some volunteer work after school...My interests include reading, particularly mystery novels, art, traveling to new places and hanging out with my best friend Jenni..."Diana said...

Danny smiled, Diana kind of reminded him of Gwen a bit...a real overachiever and she seemed really nice too...

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself?..."Diana asked.

Danny was about to tell her, only for his ghost sense to activate. Before he could curse his situation, he suddenly heard some faint beeping...

 _"What is that?...'_ Danny thought in confusion.

Before he could make an excuse to leave the table and go deal with that ghost, Diana suddenly got up...

"Uh Danny...will you please excuse me...I..uh...have to go to the ladies room for a moment.."Diana said with a sheepish look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, sure..."Danny said and the brunet girl soon left for the women's rest room.

Danny had a sigh in relief, unable to believe his lucky break. Not wanting to waste his time, he ducked under the table when no one was looking, transformed and (while invisible to avoid causing a scare), flew out to see what and who was going to cause trouble. He wanted to find and deal with the ghost quick before Diana came back.

He didn't want to risk her thinking that he ditched her before they even really got to talk to each other...

He searched around and soon felt his ghost sense activate again, meaning he was getting closer. He soon found what he was looking for, it was a large ghostly tiger causing trouble in a butcher shop about a block away from the restaurant. Danny quickly flew in to go deal with it.

He saw that the beast had managed to scare off all of the customers and employees and it was now devouring all the meat in the place...Danny was pleased, this is one of the wild, beast ghosts that don't have a lot of intelligence and while dangerous, they were easier to trick and catch off guard.

 _"Now to get him while_ _he's distracted...'_ Danny thought as he held his thermos ready and tried to sneak up on the tiger ghost...

Except that he sensed him, turned around and growled loudly before trying to pounce at him but Danny managed to dodge.

"So much for the element of surprise..." Danny sighed as he soon found himself about to brawl in a brawl with the creature. He spent about a few minutes trying to catch it but the ghost tiger, using a swing of his large, strong tail, send him flying into one of the freezers.

 _"Okay...no more Mr. Nice ghost..._ 'Danny thought as he took off some uncooked sausage links off of him.

He was about to go back into the fight until he suddenly heard some people appear to the scene...at first he was worried that it was his parents who came to deal with the ghost, expect it was three people...

"Not so fast, ghost tiger!..."One of them shouted.

Danny, being invisible, looked and saw that it was two teenagers and a burly looking man...and he recognized one of them...

"Diana?...'Danny whispered as he saw his blind date now.

She was no longer wearing her dress but now a pink shirt, jeans and sneakers and she had a determined look on her face. Next to her was a tall, blonde guy with brown eyes and a challenging grin on his face. She looked so different now...

"So you're what M.O.M was all worried about?...'The blonde guy said with a cocky look on his face.

 _"His mom deals with ghosts?..._ 'Danny thought, wondering if they might be more ghost hunting families around.

He wasn't done, he knew these guys must be ghost hunters, since no one else would be bold or foolish enough to confront a large ghost like this...

"And you said it was some bear that just wondered into town..."The blonde guy said in a mocking tone to Diana, who glared at him...

"Martin...in case you forgot. ..we have a situation here..."Diana said as the ghost tiger pounced at them but they managed to dodge and the big guy, while scared, was now wielding a club in defense.

"Java no like kitties..."The big guy, Java said, still looking spooked.

"Normally I am a cat person, but I think today I'll make an exception...'Diana commented as the creature kept growling.

Suddenly the blonde guy,Martin did some fiddling to what looked to be a watch and then could faintly hear stuff like _"U-Watch activated"_ and _"X-Rod"_

A net suddenly appeared and was all over the ghostly tiger, who had some trouble getting out...

 _"Not_ _bad..."_ Danny thought as he continued to watch the rest of this ghost fight that he, for once, wasn't a part of.

However, suddenly the ghost tiger managed to claw through the net and was out again and angry at the others...using its tale, it managed to hit Martin, sending him to the ground...

"Martin?!..."Diana shouted before she quickly grabbed the Xrod, which now served as a staff for self defense. She stared at the ghost tiger, not cowering as she tried to stand her ground.

Danny saw this and his heroic nature reminded him of his duties, and his inner self of self preservation reminded him to stay hidden. He, while still invisible, lunged at he tiger before he managed to get the others, actually pushing them _over_ them and making the beast crash into a brick wall...

And, as luck would have it, the blow, along with the others this creature got during the fight, was enough to finally knock it out for the time being. Danny, still invisible, quickly let go when they others came to see...

"What just happened?..."Diana asked in confusion..

"Uhhh...kitty no moving no more..."Java said in his usual way.

While the ghostly tiger was now unconscious and on the ground, Diana looked confused, wondering how they managed to get so lucky but stopped when Martin spoke up again...

"Yeah! Another win for the home team!..."Martin shouted as he pumped his fist.

Danny resisted the urge to laugh in amusement.

* * *

After they managed to restrain the ghostly tiger, a dark haired woman in a white suit appeared along with a little green man on what looked to be some kind of hover chair.

Even Danny could tell that he had to be an alien...

"Congratulations agents on another job well done.."The dark haired woman said to the three paranormal investigators.

"Thanks M.O.M. but it was nothing for the world's best paranormal investigator...'Martin said in an arrogant kind of way, much to Diana's annoyance

"In case you forgot, we helped too..." Diana said as she pointed to her and Java.

"Alright...the world's best paranormal investigating team...better?' Martin said, and Diana let out a small, almost amused smile as the woman took the ghost tiger away.

"Better..."Diana said until she glanced at her watch.

"Oh man, I got to be getting back soon...'Diana said to her teammates..

'Oh yeah from your blind date from that site where the dateless can actually _get_ dates..."Martin laughed loudly.

Diana got mad and immediately threw a frozen t-bone steak at her stepbrother , painfully shutting him up.

"Now if you guys don't mind me...I have a blind date to get back to..."Diana said as she held her nose high and soon walked out of the shop.

Danny was silent for a moment over what he just saw, until he remembered exactly _who_ Diana is suppose to be on a date with...

"O-Oh man...'Danny chocked out as he quickly fazed out of the butcher shop, in a hurry to get back to the café before Diana does.

* * *

Danny managed to change back in the boys bathroom and made it back to his table before Diana. He panted and looked around for her. A few moments later, she ran back, almost out of breath from her running.

"Hi Danny...um...sorry if took me so long...the line for the ladies room was really long..."Diana said, once again dressed up in her date outfit.

"It's okay Diana..."Danny said, feeling a little strange about this.

Should he stay or should be leave now that he knows that this girl isn't what she seems to be?

At the very least, she can't seem to detect him as a ghost when he was in his human form, just like how Valerie couldn't...The thought of Valerie made Danny try and think more about this until Diana got his attention.

"Danny?...'Diana said.

"Huh? What?...'Danny asked when she called him.

"I said, are you ready to order?...'Diana asked as she pointed to the waiter who had just arrived with his notebook at hand.

Danny thought about it for a moment and smiled as he nodded his head.

"Sure..."He said as he made his order...

* * *

After the whole...ghost incident...Danny and Diana soon left the restaurant after finishing dessert and paying the bill.

Once that was done, they took a quick detour through the park until it was time to be heading home, though Danny was busy helping Diana get a taxi, since it was a long ride from here to Torrington Academy. They were on their way to a street corner and during that time, they kept talking about their personal lives and interests...with the exception of the obvious, mind you...

"I must say Danny, I think astronomy is a very interesting subject...you simply have no idea what is out there until you see it..." Diana said.

"I see .."Danny said, though he wondered if she was referring to aliens like that thing Ben turned into and that green kid from earlier.

Danny decided to stop thinking about it as they made it to the spot and tried to get Diana a taxi.

They tried hailing a cab but they weren't having any luck as a couple had passed them by.

"Oh man..what does it take to catch a cab in this town?...'Diana asked in annoyance.

"Let me show you how it's done...'Danny said as he put his finger in towards his mouth and did a loud whistle, just in time to get the attention of a cab.

"Impressive...'Diana commented.

"Thanks..."Danny said as he helped the girl inside.

"I had a nice time with you tonight Danny...we should do this again soon...'Diana said with a demure smile

She resembled absolutely nothing like the ghost chasing detective he had witness earlier when she was like this...

"Sure...some other time...See ya around Diana...'Danny said to the girl the cab and his blind date soon left.

Danny sighed, unable to believe he had gone on a date with a paranormal investigator that also deals with ghost and he managed to keep his secret intact.

Danny then went home, still contemplating his whole evening and sighed. He just hoped his next date will be a little less dangerous toward his secret identity.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A beWITCHing Experience**_

* * *

 **A/N :** Congratulations to **Mobain, Funkatron** and **G.D Roger** for correctly guessing that Diana would be Danny's blind date :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Runeion:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Spectrer:** Thank you, I am glad you feel that way...I guess...

 **Ben10Man:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thank you for offering to help, if I choose to use her, I will let you know...

 **61394:** Nope, still same stubborn Tucker but maybe Meg might be the one to change his tune...you never know...

 **Nightmaster000:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Davidscrazy234:** It's just a coincidence more than anything...

 **Invader Johnny:** Irony...I guess...

 **G.D. Roger:** Your second guess was right, congrats .

 **Kuroyuki Kokuyoku :** Glad you enjoyed it. Also Stoked is a own about a group of teen surfers working at at beach resort during the summer. It's from the same who made 6teen .

 **Dreams Come True 996 :** Glad you enjoyed the dates and I will update when the chapters are ready...Also thanks :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	7. A BeWITCHing Evening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 7: A BeWITCHing Evening**_

After his date with Diana, Danny soon arrived home but gasped and glared at who he saw in his living room.

"What are you doing here?...'Danny demanded angrily when he saw that it was his arch enemy and the town's unwanted mayor.

 ** _Vlad Masters..._**

"Now Dann-o, Vladdie is a guest here, don't be rude...'Jack scolded as he walked in.

'Don't be so hard on the boy Jack, Daniel is a teenager and he can't help but act so childish...'Vlad said in a faux understanding tone, which made Danny sent him a dirty look.

"Why is he here?..." Danny asked suspiciously, he knew that whenever Vlad was around, it was to make his life miserable.

"Why Daniel, just because I happen to be mayor of Amity Park doesn't mean I can't come over to socialize with my dear old friends..."Vlad said, making his dad smile at that.

Danny glared, not buying a single word he said...

"You got that right...Oh...I think the fudge is almost done...'Jack said as he left for the kitchen...leaving Danny alone with his most hated foe.

"Alright Plasmius, spill...why are you really here? My mom isn't even home right now and my dad hasn't made anything new for you to steal...'Danny accused.

"Ha! As if I would bother taking one of Jack's second rate gadgets..."Vlad denied.

"Says the guy who stole the ecto skeleton...'Danny said mockingly...

"I mean it...Why are you here?...'Danny demanded as his eyes were glowing green, showing he is losing his patience.

To his confusion, Vlad just had an amused, almost mocking look on his face..

"Oh, I recently had the most... _enlightening_ conversation with your father last night...he mentioned something that I found to be quite...interesting...'Vlad said in a toying tone.

"Just get on with it...What did my dad say that made you slither into my house?...'Danny demanded.

"Something about you...involving _blind dating_ or some other nonsense...'Vlad said and Danny blinked.

Suddenly Vlad started laughing and Danny frowned, wondering what the heck is wrong with him...

"What's with you?..."Danny asked, wondering if any more of his screws had come loose...

"You? Blind dating?! Oh, this is _**rich!..."**_ Vlad said as he continued to laugh and Danny growled at that.

"So what if I went on a blind date?...'Danny demanded, not liking being the subject of amusement for this bitter old fruit loop but Vlad just kept laughing.

Danny looked annoyed until it finally sunk in what and why Vlad is doing this and to be honest...he found it to be a little disappointing.

"So did you really just come all the way over here to make fun of me? Sorry but who is the one acting _childish_ here...Danny said with a scoff when Vlad finished his chuckle fest.

"I just find it simply ironic...Weren't you the one mocking me about that sort of thing...'Vlad laughed, causing Danny to glare.

"I wasn't mocking the subject of blind dating...I was mocking _you..._ Come to think of it, it's probably best that you _**don't**_ do it...there's already enough creeps out there harassing poor women as it is...'Danny said, making Vlad glare at him.

Before Vlad could say anything, Jack came to the living room with a lot of fudge.

"Alright boys, I was thinking that since we are all here, why don't we eat some fudge and watch a movie...'Jack suggested, unaware of the glares between his son and his old friend.

"Sorry dad but I am tired...I think I'll be going to bed early tonight...'Danny lied as he left for upstairs while Vlad continued to glare at him...

 _"That boy...he even_ _has to ruin_ _the fun of_ _mockery...'_ Vlad thought angrily.

"Oh well...More for us, right V-Man...'Jack said and Vlad frowned.

The only reason he had come over was for the chance to get under Daniel's skin and now that that is over, there was really no point for him to spend any time with this fat oaf since neither Maddie was here for him to impress, there were no new inventions he could... _use_ for inspiration and he can't eliminate him without a well thought out plan that would not be traced back to him...

"I'm sorry Jack but I think it be best that I be heading out now...you know I have a very busy schedule as mayor of this fine town..."Vlad said.

"But you just came about 15 minutes ago...'Jack pointed.

"And wasn't it _riveting..._ Good night Jack...'Vlad said as he left.

"Oh well, more for me...'Jack said with a shrug as he started scarfing down the fudge.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

"Stupid fruitloop...he really has nothing better to do than be a thorn in my side...'Danny grumbled as he finally made it to his room, but not before making sure that Vlad really left.

He does _**NOT**_ trust that guy...

Once he made sure his foe really did left, Danny relaxed a bit and laid on his bed until his phone started ringing and he knew it was Tucker.

"Hey Danny..."Tucker greeted.

"Hey Tuck, how was your blind date?..."Danny asked.

"I didn't go on one tonight...'Tucker said...

"Why? What happened?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"My account froze...I tried calling them to get some technical support but I'm on hold..." Tucker explained.

"Then how are we having this conversation?...'Danny asked in confusion.

"Come on, you know I have more than one cell phone...'Tucker said to his best friend..

"Oh yeah...well, maybe it's for the best...at least now you can use the free time to think about how you'll change your profile..."Danny said.

"You still on that..."Tucker grumbled.

"Whatever?..."Danny said with an eyeroll...

'So, how was your date?..."Tucker asked.

"I'd give it a 6 or 7...'Danny said.

"What happened?...'Tucker asked.

"Diana is a nice girl but it turns out she is a paranormal investigator..." Danny said.

"What, are you saying she found out your secret?...'Tucker asked in a panic.

"No, thankfully but she and her team managed to catch a ghost tiger...they didn't see me because I was invisible but I did help them catch the tiger...'Danny said.

"They don't sound too good as ghost hunters..."Tucker said.

"I don't think they specifically target ghosts..."Danny said as he recalled that alien thing with them but wasn't sure if he should mention it to Tucker...

"We had a nice time having dinner and talking but I don't know...after that flop with Valerie, I don't think I should try dating someone who would probably hunt me if she knew what I really am...'Danny admitted.

"Hang in there dude...the perfect girl is out there...and I'm still willing to bet that she will be known at the end of the program...or at least for my sake, I'm hoping...'Tucker said, making Danny chuckle...

"Oh man, I got to go Danny, I managed to get through on my other line...'Tucker said quickly.

"Okay, good night Tuck and good luck...'Danny said he hung up.

He remembered that he still had to rate his date with Diana, so he quickly logged onto the _**You+Me=LOVE!**_ website and decided to go with a 7, since despite it all, it's not like Diana targeted him but he still has somewhat mixed feelings of how to look at her. Once he was done, he saw that he got another date for tomorrow and read the profile of his next blind date.

 _ **User Name:** Sabrina the bewitching_

 _ **Age:** 14_

 _ **Gender** : Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"4'_

 _ **Weight:** 112 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign** : Cancer_

 _ **Home Town:** Greendale_

 _ **Physical Description:** 14 year old blonde girl with fair skin and blue eyes._

 _ **Personality:** I am a nice, friendly and fun loving girl who likes helping other and wants someone nice and honest._

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Music, traveling, reading, magic, parties and games_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date** : I am looking for a sweet guy who can make me laugh, is a good listener and is honest with me..._

Danny smiled when he read all of this. Unlike his last two dates, this Sabrina girl is the same age as him and seems more on his speed of fun. According to the website, it looks like they would be going bowling, another plus since that's his best game.

He was really looking forward for tomorrow..

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Danny was on his way to the bowling alley to go meet his blind date, with his sticker on his chest, flowers in his hand and money in his pockets, courtesy of his dad. It was already 11:50 and he needed to get their by noon.

"Better take a short cut..."Danny said as he went through an alley to cut some time.

Though for some reason, he couldn't help but get the feeling that somebody was watching him...

"Huh?..."Danny thought only to hear some rumbling from a nearby trashcan.

He turned around and saw a black cat with a red collar that was tangled on some rope and covered with trash.

"Oh, poor little guy...you need some help..."Danny said as he went to go help the cat, who didn't make any fuss.

He tried to untangle the rope but it was stuck and Danny got an idea. Looking around to make sure that no one was looking, he used his intangibility to make the rope and trash fall off the black cat.

Sam wasn't the only animal lover around, ya know...

"There ya go...all better...'Danny said as the cat was just looking at him.

If cat's had human emotions, Danny would have thought that he seemed surprised but he that's ridiculous.

"I better be going...stay out of trouble...'Danny said to the still not moving cat before he left...

Once he was out of sight, the cat began to move and he made a sound...one that was most definitely not cat like...

"Oh my...'The cat said, sounding perfectly surprised.

* * *

 _At the Bowling Alley_

Danny soon arrived and saw that It was already noon and that was the time he and his new blind date should meet.

"Excuse me, are you _D-Fenton_?...'He heard a feminine voice say.

Danny turned around and saw a blonde girl appear, wearing an identical heart sticker too,

"Yes I am...You must be _Sabrina the Bewitching_...'Danny said.

"Just Sabrina will do..."She said, showing off a rather cute smile.

Danny smiled as he checked her out. Sabrina is a petite girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin with dimples and she is wearing a purple sweatshirt that showed off her belly button, blue jeans and white/purple shoes, appropriate for this kind of occasion. Danny thought she looked really cute...

"You can call me Danny..."He said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you Danny...'Sabrina said as she admired the flowers and even put one of them in her hair, making her look even cuter.

"So, come on...ladies first..."Danny said as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you...'Sabrina said politely as she walked in.

Danny smiled, thinking that things are going with a great start.

Unknown to him, someone had been watching him and Sabrina from the shadows with an unusual look in their eyes.

* * *

 _Inside_

Danny and Sabrina made it to lane #4 and Danny started putting their information for their game, all the while Danny made some small talk...

"So Sabrina? Tell me about yourself...'Danny said politely.

"Well...Like I said, my name is Sabrina, I go to Greendale high school and I just turned 14...what about you?...'Sabrina said...

"Well, my name is Danny Fenton...I'm also 14 and I go to Casper High...I also know how to play a mean game of bowling, if you'd like to see for yourself..."Danny said with a challenging grin, making Sabrina laugh.

"Sure...'Sabrina said after she giggled and Danny smiled.

It really looked like they were starting with the right foot...until a familiar blue mist came out of his mouth and he groaned

" _Really, right now?..."_ Danny thought in frustration.

"Is everything alright Danny?...'Sabrina asked in confusion as she noticed the uneasy look on his face.

"I...uh...have to go to the bathroom Sabrina...be right back...'Danny lied as he quickly ran to the men's restroom, hid in a stall and changed into his ghost form.

He quickly flew out of the bowling alley to see what ghost is causing trouble now. He saw that it was Vlad's vulture henchmen, who were busy flying around, terrifying some citizens.

"What do you guy want?And where is Vlad...'Danny demanded, already getting this must be one of his crazy evil plots.

The leader of the vulture trio was the first one to answer him...

"Hello...you little whippersnapper...The reason we have come out to send terror from above on the unsuspecting humans was to draw you out to battle, as per our master's wishes..."The leader said.

"Why? To try and destroy me?...'Danny asked with an eyeroll, already knowing he could handle these three...

"More like to destroy your date as payback...that was what he said anyway..."Another vulture said.

Danny heard that, processed it and had it all sink in...and he frowned when he saw what this is all about...Another Plasmius prank style revenge.

"Are you telling me that Vlad only sent you guys to mess up my blind date to _**spite**_ me?!...'Danny shouted.

"Eh...Pretty much...'The vulture with sun glasses said.

Danny smacked his face in exasperation as he groaned before putting his game face on...

"After I kick your feathery butts, send a message to Vlad...that he is the most bitter, cynical, spiteful, immature crazed up fruitloop on the planet!..."Danny shouted as he sent a blast.

As Danny fought the vulture ghosts, one of Vlad's spy bugs were nearby, catching the whole thing on film for the entertainment of their creator, who was currently watching him from his evil lair under the Mayor's mansion.

"A _fruitloop_ is not capable of taming those vulture ghosts into doing his biding, a _fruitloop_ is not capable of managing to gain the highest level of authority in this town my overshadowing the voters and a _fruitloop_ is not capable of using a 1 billion dollar spy bots to keep tabs on his enemies.. _ **.I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP.**_.."Vlad shouted loudly, even though there was no one else in his lair except his pet cat.

"Meow...'A cat meowed after he shouted.

"Oh no Maddie, I wasn't yelling at you...'Vlad said to his precious feline companion after spooking her, before going back to both watching Danny fight his henchman and ruining his blind date since poor Sabrina, who is all alone even as they speak and is no doubt getting upset with her blind date.

Small victories are still victories, he always says.

* * *

 _With Sabrina_

Sabrina sighed as she was sitting at the table, wondering what was keeping her blind date.

"What's taking him?..."Sabrina mumbled as she glanced at her watch.

He's been gone for over twenty minutes and they only reserved the lane for an hour...she was almost worried that he ditched her.

Sabrina sighed. She was not having a good week. Gem Stone, her old middle school rival, had returned to Greendale for a few weeks as part of a exchange student program from her fancy French Boarding school and once again, she tried to get Harvey to go out with her and Harvey had agreed to go to dinner with her. Sabrina was sad and her friend Maritza told her about this program and suggested she try it to distract herself from her Harvey-Gem, dilemma.

Sabrina, unsure, decided to give it a go, thinking that maybe she might meet a nice guy...but now she is wondering if she made the wrong choice...

 _"Maybe this wasn't a good idea..."_ Sabrina thought sadly.

She was half considering whether or not she should just cancel this whole thing, when something got her attention...

"Sabrina? Sabrina?...'A voice called.

Sabrina looked down to the table to see Salem, her once-a-warlock-turned-pet-cat, who was looking at her desperately.

"Salem, what are you doing here? I told you that I was on a date..."Sabrina said in annoyance, wondering what he could want.

"That's why I am here...I got to tell you that your date isn't who he appears to be..."Salem said in a warning voice...

"What are you talking about?...'Sabrina asked in confusion.

"Look, I was strolling through town, trying to see if I could use my feline good looks to get some free grub, no luck... until I got a sense of the supernatural..."Salem said as he pointed to his nose.

'What?...'Sabrina said in confusion.

"Just listen...back when I was a warlock I was strong enough to sense otherworldly beings, ghosts, ghouls, banshee's, you name it...and it didn't change even when I became a cat..." Salem said.

"Salem, get to the point..."Sabrina said in a hushed kind of way, hoping nobody would notice that she was talking to a cat.

"Your blind date is one of them...'Salem said.

 ** _"What?._**..'Sabrina exclaimed in shock, only to hush in embarrassment at her own public outburst.

'What are you talking about?..." Sabrina asked in a lower voice.

"I think he might be a ghost or some ghoul..it's hard to tell...'Salem said.

"What? Do you have any proof?..." Sabrina asked.

"My proof is my own eyes...When I followed him into an alley, I accidentally landed in a garbage can and got mangled up with some old rope and he got it off me...by touching it and making it **_intangible_** ..."Salem said, making Sabrina's eyes widen...

"What?...'She asked in shock.

"Yes and the only beings who can make things intangible just by touching them are ghosts but I think he could be a ghoul..."Salem said.

"How can you not be sure?...'Sabrina asked in confusion.

'Ghosts and ghouls have their own particular scent and while your date has it, it's a lot fainter than normal...it's almost like a mix between ghost and mortal but it's not like a ghoul scent either...it's pretty confusing..." Salem said.

Sabrina couldn't believe it. She has encountered all kind of other supernatural creatures since she found out that she was a witch but she didn't expect this. Danny didn't even _look_ like a ghost, he seemed pretty human as far as looks and attitude goes .She was about to say something else only to see Danny come back...

"He's coming this way, hide...'Sabrina said as she put Salem in her handbag and told him to be quiet.

"Hey Sabrina...look, sorry it took a while...there...uh...was a really long line for the boys bathroom..."Danny lied, hoping she would not be too mad and leave.

Sabrina gave him a sheepish one and then cast a glance at Salem who was still hiding in her handbag.

"That's alright...it'...uh...wasn't that long...so Danny, ready to play?...'Sabrina asked as she gestured to the balls.

"You know it...'Danny said with a smile, happy that she wasn't angry at him but he was angry at a certain group of ghosts.

Those Vulture ghosts sent him on a chase all over town for almost half an hour and whenever he contemplated just going back to Sabrina, they tried to attack something and Danny had to chase them, but they made him fly around in circles before they decided to just leave after the leader got lucky and managed to hit him down...Danny wanted to go after them only to see how much time has passed since he had been hunting and he had to go back to Sabrina...

Thankfully she didn't seem mad and they went back to their game of bowling.

Unknown to Danny, while Sabrina wasn't mad, she wasn't exactly calm either...

 _"Is he really some ghost?.._.'Sabrina thought in confusion,

Could Danny really be some kind of ghost or ghoul? If so, why was he here and on a blind date with her? Did he somehow know that she was part witch or was this just some kind of crazy coincidence?

He didn't even looking particularly ghostly or ghastly, if anything he looked perfectly human...and that made things even more confusing for her...she wasn't sure what to make of it...

"Salem, what do I do?..."Sabrina whispered to her cat while Danny was distracted by rolling his ball.

"The way I see it, you got three choices, run away, confront him or cast a spell on him before he causes trouble...'Salem whispered.

"But...even if he is a ghost...he doesn't seem like he wants to cause trouble and you even said he helped get you untangled, didn't he?..."Sabrina questioned and Salem gave a thoughtful look.

"You got me there...'Salem admitted...

Sabrina knew Salem wouldn't lie to her about something like this and if Danny is a ghost, well...she is a witch and...she suppose she needed to at least give him a chance to explain himself but not here. Danny came back to her after he managed to get a strike...

"Alright...your turn Sabrina...'Danny said as he even handed her a ball.

Sabrina however didn't take it. If anything, she looked a little troubled...

"Is something wrong?...'Danny asked, wondering if she really is upset that he took over 20 minutes to return...

Sabrina sighed as she made her decision...

"Danny...I...I kind of have to ask you something...but not here...can we go someplace private?...'Sabrina asked him.

Danny looked confused before he slowly nodded and he and Sabrina soon left the place.

* * *

 _Outside_

Danny and Sabrina were soon in an alley next to the bowling alley and Danny was curious as to why she asked him to come here..

'So what's up Sabrina?...'Danny asked, wondering what's on her mind.

Sabrina wondered how she should go about this and, after a moment, figured that sometimes, it's best to just be blunt...

"Are you a ghost?...'Sabrina asked...

Danny was silent for a moment, then gasped loudly and flinched before he tried to recover...

'W-W-What...N-No...Uh...Why on earth...would you ask that?...Me...and ghost...yeah right?...'Danny stuttered and chuckled nervously while on the inside, he was panicking...

 _ **"She knows?!...How the heck does she know?!..**_.'Danny thought nervously while he tried to save his secret...

Sabrina saw his nervousness and decided to press it forward...

"Are you sure that you aren't a ghost or some kind of ghoul?...'Sabrina continued and Danny was starting to sweat a bit.

"No...Really Sabrina, why...would you ask such things?..."Danny asked.

Sabrina decided to stop beating around the bush and pulled Salem out of her hand bag much to Danny's surprise...

"Is this black cat familiar to you?...'She asked as she held Salem closer...

"I...I don't think so..."Danny lied, getting a really bad feeling..

"You sure you never met him before...like say...in an alley where you managed to get some rope off of him by making it intangible...'Sabrina said and Danny was now as pale as a ghost, no pun intended.

 _ **"SHE** **KNOWS!...'**_ Danny thought in a panic, knowing that his secret was now exposed but maybe he could at least beg her not to tell anyone...

"Okay..fine...it's true Sabrina...I'm half ghost but please...I swear I'm not one of the bad guys...please Sabrina, you can't tell anyone about this, not even my parents know...if this gets out, every ghost hunter out there will be after me...please...'Danny pleaded to the blonde girl.

Sabrina looked at Danny in sympathy, now seeing just how sincere his words are...

"Don't worry Danny...I promise I won't tell anyone..."Sabrina said but she noticed he didn't seem to believe him.

Sabrina sighed and felt sorry for him and a little confused...How could his parents not know he's a ghost? Anyway, Sabrina knew what it was like needing to keep a secret, out of fear of what other's would do to you...That gave her an idea and she turned to Salem, who had a feeling he knew where this is going...

"I think we should tell him Salem...'Sabrina said..

"Tell me what?..."Danny asked and was curious as to why she is talking to her black cat...

The cat was silent but it almost looked like he was glaring at her...cat's can glare?

"I don't think the council will care, he _is_ a ghost...sort of..."Sabrina said as she knew what Salem was thinking and Danny was wondering if she was crazy or something...

Who talks to cats and act like they can understand them?...

"Fine, Sabrina but if your aunts get mad, don't blame me...'The cat said.

Danny heard this, was silent for another before he reacted.

 _ **"HE TALKS?!**_...'Danny shouted...

"Yeah...yeah...I talk but no need to announce it to the world, Mr. Ghost..."The cat said in a snarky kind of way but Danny was still stunned...

"Danny, my name is Sabrina Spellman and this here is Salem...you aren't the only one who has a secret...I'm a witch..." Sabrina said.

"A witch?...'Danny asked in a surprised voice once his shock wore off.

He's faced ghosts, hunters and recently spies and aliens and now witches and talking cats?

 _Just what kind of dating service is this?!_

"Well...half witch technically...'Sabrina admitted.

"How can somebody be _half_ witch?...'He asked..

"How can you be _half_ ghost?...'Sabrina asked, though not out of irony but curiosity.

Danny blinked when she made her point but Sabrina decided to elaborate as she told him her story.

"I guess it goes like this...my mom is mortal and my dad is a warlock and so are my aunts, when I was younger, I found out I inherited my dad's powers and I'm still trying to master them. ."Sabrina confessed and the prove herself true, used her powers to make a nearby trashcan disappear, much to Danny's fascination..

"Wow.."Danny said, finding it strange but not the strangest thing he's ever experienced.

Danny soon realized that Sabrina was looking at him as if she was waiting for something and Danny actually felt that he could trust her now...after all she did tell him her deepest secret...

"It's a long story..."Danny said as he told his story, about how his parent's were ghost hunters who made a portal in an attempt to go to a place call the ghost zone, where all ghosts live but it didn't work . He told them that day, he accidentally turned it on with him inside and it ended with him getting powers and since then, he uses them to protect his town from bad ghosts but he made a lot of enemies who got him in trouble with the very humans he tries to protect. ..

When he was done, this was their reactions...

"I knew mortals and paranormal just don't mix..."Salem scoffed.

"Wow Danny, it muse be tough, having to both hide your powers and be a superhero..."Sabrina said, though she sounded impress.

"I won't say anything about you being a witch if you don't tell anyone I'm half ghost..."Danny said.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me..."Sabrina said.

"What about kitty here?..."Danny asked and Salem looked annoyed at how he was being addressed .

"The name is Salem, Phantom boy ..."The cat said. ..

"Don't worry Salem might have been a dark warlock once but he can keep a secret..."Sabrina said.

"Warlock?..."He questioned .

"You try to take over the world _**one**_ time and they turn you into a cat for the next century. ..."Salem grumbled.

Danny looked strangely at this and Sabrina chuckled.

"Don't worry, he might be a little rough but he's harmless..."Sabrina said while the cat looked annoyed.

"So, I guess we're cool..."Danny asked.

"Yeah, we're cool..."Sabrina said, flashing a pretty smile at him...

Danny smiled, happy that at least his secret is safe. ...

"Danny, now that we know each other better, can I ask you something?... "The pretty blonde asked.

"Sure Sabrina, what is it?..."Danny said.

"Were you really in the bathroom for 20 minutes or was that a lie?..."Sabrina asked.

Danny groaned when he almost forgot about that, but at least now he can tell her the truth without worry.

"Okay...the truth is-..." Danny started explaining everything to her...

He told them all about Vlad, how they are enemies and he is also half ghost with a vendetta against his family and how he has a personal grudge against him because he refuses to join him and how tonight, he sent some of his ghostly minions to ruin their date just to spite him...

"So, the mayor of this town is really some half ghost who wants to kill your dad, marry your mom, make you his evil apprentice or destroy you and then take over the world?...'Sabrina repeated everything

"Pretty much..."Danny said.

"Creepy..."Sabrina said.

"What can be creepier?..."Danny asked in exasperation...

"How about robot bugs near the vending machines?...'Salem said.

"What?...'Both Danny and Sabrina asked in sync.

"I saw one by the vending machine earlier when I got in..." Salem said...

"Did this bug look blue and had a what looked to be a stupid pointy hairdo and red eyes?..." Danny asked.

"Yep, now that you mention it, it did...'Salem said.

"That was one of Vlad's spy bugs, figures that creep would try and spy on our date..."Danny said in anger.

'Why didn't you say anything until now, Salem?...'Sabrina asked and Danny looked like he wanted an answer too.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me, I thought the biggest problem was your half ghost date here..."Salem said.

Danny looked around and was happy that the Vlad bot didn't follow them outside, it must still be inside the bowling alley.

"Taking over the town by cheating in the mayor elections...giving my school uniforms...trying to close down the Nasty Burger and now trying to mess up my dates...Vlad is just sinking to lower and lower..."Danny angrily said before he turned to Sabrina.

"Sabrina, Vlad is the biggest jerk ever and I was thinking...I'm half ghost and your half witch...if you are up for it, how does a little revenge sound?...'Danny asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Sabrina looked at him and had an interested look on her face. Vlad sounded like a very bad man and she felt both violated and outraged that he both spied on them and tried to ruin their blind date, along with the bad Gem filled week that she had.

"Revenge? Now you're speaking my language..."Salem said in a fascinated voice.

"What do you have in mind?..."Sabrina said as she pulled out her wand.

Danny smirked as he quickly whispered to her his plan, one that would both teach Vlad a lesson and would make sure he never knows that they were the one's who did it...

* * *

 _At Vlad's evil lair_

Vlad had been in the middle of his lab, wondering where his arch enemy and his date were. he was certain that the young lady had been so angry with Daniel and he figured she likely took him some place else to dump him, in order to not make a scene at the very public place.

Vlad smirked, thinking he managed to take the arrogant little boy down a peg but Danny and his date both left their things, so he figured they would soon come back...

"Where are they?..."Vlad asked in confusion.

Suddenly the two teens came back and to Vlad's confusion, the girl had her arm around Danie's and they were both laughing happily.

"What?..."Vlad shouted, wondering what's happening.

 _"Oh Danny...'The blonde girl said in between her giggles._

" _So, you aren't mad at me anymore?..."Danny asked her in a sweet sounding voice._

 _"Oh, how can anyone stay mad at a cutie like you?...":The girl said as she cuddled closer to him, which Daniel clearly enjoyed._

"What the heck is going on here?...'Vlad asked, completely lost.

When they went outside, they both looked upset and 10 minutes later, they look like sweethearts. The two of them took a seat and instead of bowling, they just sat their cuddling and giggling like teens that are young, whispering sweet nothings in the others ear..

"Oh Danny...'The girl gasped before she giggled again as Danny put his arm around her and the two went for a kiss.

Vlad was actually perturbed, this is suppose to be a first date and a blind date as well but they are acting so...bold?

"What has come over Daniel?...'Vlad asked in confusion while his vulture minions looked on.

"Teenagers...one second they fight...next they get all googly eye..."The lead vulture said with a shrug.

"We will see how long that will last..."Vlad said in anger.

However, before he could give any orders, he suddenly got a call on his Mayoral cellphone.

"Hello..."Vlad greeted.

"Good day Mr. Mayor, it's councilman Sanderson, I don't mean to be a bother but I am coming over...I need to ask on your approval on some forms from the city council.."The man said over the phone.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow, I happen to be very busy..."Vlad said.

"I am sorry Mr. Mayor but I am afraid it can't wait...they were very insistent on this..."He said.

Vlad groaned before he gave in. Ever since the incident with Vortex , Vlad had to be careful with his approval rating, especially with the council members.

"Very well...I will be right there... "Vlad said to the politician.

Once he hung up,Vlad growled. Councilman Sanderson is almost as big of an idiot as Jack is,except he hides it behind his political image...

"You three keep an eye on them until I get back..."Vlad ordered as he left to deal with the pesky politician...

Leaving the three vulture ghosts alone with Vlad's cat in his lab. They kept looking as Danny continued making out with his date, much to their discomfort.

"Bah! Change the channel..."The vulture with glasses shouted.

"Shut up!The boss said to keep an eye on them..."The leader said.

"Doing what. ..swapping saliva?...this is just weird .."The third vulture said.

Before the leader could say anything, they heard some commotion...

"What?..."The lead vulture shouted.

He turned around to see Vlad's cat Maddie chasing two mice and knocking some things in the process...

"Hey , stop it..."The sunglasses wearing vulture demanded but Maddie continued chasing her prey, even after she knocked down a bunch of test tubes .

"Oy ,what are you two standing around, stop her before Vlad returns and blames us..."Leader ordered.

The three vultures tried to make a grab for her but Maddie was small and fast. They did managed to grab her at one point...

"Got ya..."The leader said while the cat growled at him...

However, one of the mice started nibbling on the wires, and most of Vlad's computers went to static, including the one that was spying on Danny's date...and the wires were sparking a bit, making it an unsafe area...

"No! Get those mice..."The leader ordered in a panicking voice.

The other vultures tried to blast at the mouse but missed and hit a window...

"No you idiots..."He shouted and incidentally dropped Maddie, who then went to hunt the other mouse that had been on a table with a bunch of beakers and test tubes...all filled with unknown chemicals .

 _ **"MEOW!..."**_ Maddie shouted as she hopped on the table to chase the rodent...and knocked over all of the beakers and test tubes , in which the chemicals spills and landed on the wires that the mouse had nibbled on earlier.

Which the vultures noticed...

"Oh no..."The vultures said while Maddie the cat chased those mice into a closet and managed to get out of harms way before-

 _ **KABOOM**_

And explosion happen and while the lab was sound proof no one outside could hear it. The vultures turned intangible and didn't get hurt by the blast but once it was over, they gasped in horror.

"Oh my..."The leader said...

The vultures couldn't believe any of this , half of Vlad's lab was totally destroyed. His computers were broken, his important blueprints and documents were burned and gadgets were ruined. To make matters worse, that was when Vlad returned...

"That idiot...if it wasn't for the fact that he gives me a good PR rating, I would-..."Vlad ended his rant when he saw the state his lab was in...and he wasn't exactly pleased with what he saw...

He then turned to his cowering henchmen.

"B-Boss..."The leader stuttered. ...

"What did you three _idiots_ do?..."Vlad asked in a dangerously low voice.

"It wasn't our fault boss..."The lead vulture said, and saw Maddie come to greet her master.

"It's her fault...that darn cat did it..."The glasses vulture said.

"Yeah, she was chasing these mice and made a mess of everything, we tried to stop her..."The third one said.

Vlad was silent for a moment but it was obvious from his expression that he didn't believe them. ..

"Let me get this straight..."Vlad started in a level voice..."You three expect me to believe that my sweet little Maddie, the one thing that I _currently_ have that loves me unconditionally...destroyed my lab. ... _**BY** **CHASING A**_ _**MOUSE?!..."**_ Vlad shouted loudly as his human face was red from all his anger ..

"Actually...it was two mice..."The leader added not so helpfully.

Vlad then changed into his ghost form and lunged at incompetent minions while Maddie merely licked her fur, oblivious to her surroundings. The vultures screams could not be heard from the outside, thanks to the sound proof walls.

* * *

 _Outside_

Two little mice and a cat that looked just like Maddie had seen the entire scene before figuring it was best to leave. They then hid in an alley and one of the mice suddenly pulled out what looked to be a wand. She waved it and she and the other mouse transformed into Danny and Sabrina and the Maddie like cat turned into Salem.

"Do you think we really fooled him? ..."Sabrina asked.

"Totally..."Danny said.

Soon he and Sabrina, along with Salem started laughing loudly, happy that their plan worked...

"Oh man, did you see the look on those birds faces when their master started yelling at them?..."Salem cackled.

"Priceless...but my favorite was when he saw what became of his lab...after months of having that fruitloop abusing his power to ruin my life...oh revenge has never tasted so good. ...not to mention we managed to wreck a ton of his new evil plans..an added bonus..."Danny said. .

"I got to say Danny, nibbling on the wires was a good idea... it made wrecking the place easier. .."Sabrina said.

"Hey, I just got the idea but you were the one who made it possible, you were the one who was able to turn us into mice in the first place and you made those lovey dovey duplicates of us so Vlad couldn't suspect us being up to something or take the pleasure in ruining our date..."Danny said, making the girl blush at his praise.

"What about me?..."Salem demanded, reminding them that he had been a part of it too.

"Yeah, thanks Salem...you were the perfect Vlad cat...and sorry that vulture grabbed you..."Danny said .

"Don't be...revenge...chaos...chasing mice...that was the most fun I had in a while..."Salem said in a pleased way.

Danny smiled when he said that before turning to Sabrina...

"It was a pleasure working with you Ms. Spellman..."Danny said as he extended his hand to her.

"You two, Mr. Phantom ..."Sabrina said with a giggle .

Danny and Sabrina continued laughing and Salem almost smiled, seeing that the two seem to be getting along great now. He knew that was his cue to leave.

"Well you two lovebirds, if you don't need me anymore, I think I should be on my way...it's been nice meeting you Danny, we should do this some other time. ...I'll see ya at home Sabrina..."Salem said as he walked out of the alley.

Danny and Sabrina both watched him leave and then looked at each other, unsure what to do now..

"So, what do we do now?...'Sabrina asked.

Danny thought about it and gave her a smile...

"Well...we are still technically on a date...why don't we officially start it...'Danny said to the blonde girl who smiled, liking the idea.

"Sure but we should probably get our doubles back first...'Sabrina said as she waved her wand and soon the two were transported back to the bowling alley.

* * *

 _At the alley of the B.A_

Danny and Sabrina reappeared and soon saw their lovesick doubles who were still making out. When Danny asked what happened, he said that the manager asked them to leave after they wouldn't stop with the PDA before they went back to sucking face. Danny groaned at the only downside of his plan.

Sabrina waved her wand and soon their doubles were gone and the blonde girl and dark haired boy turned to each other.

"So now what do we do?..."Sabrina asked, now that bowling was no longer an option.

Danny thought about it and then to an idea. Since they both now knew of each others powers, there s no point N hiding it...so why not take advantage of it?

"Have you ever been flying Sabrina?..."Danny asked.

"Sometimes on my broom, why?..."Sabrina asked as Danny changed into his ghostly self...

"Wanna take a flight? The evening is still young..."Danny suggested.

Sabrina heard him and smiled...maybe it really was a _good_ thing the knew each others secret now...

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Sabrina had flown high in the skies and they talked about their likes, interests and passed adventures. They even raced each other at one point over the clouds, Sabrina on her broom and Danny with his powers and it ended in a tie. The two soon arrived to a lake where no one else was at and Danny used his ice powers to temporarily freeze it and Sabrina conjured them some ice skates and they spent a couple hours skating with each other and Danny continued to impress her with his powers.

After that, they decided to get something to eat and got some pizza and malts, which Sabrina used her wand to transform into a fancy dinner when they were alone, which Danny enjoyed. Once they were done, Sabrina and Danny decided to do dancing, which they did by going to at spot where a local band was playing poorly but Sabrina literally changed their tune by turning song into a soft melody.

It was an amazing evening but it sadly had to come to an end.

"I got to say Sabrina, tonight was awesome...I had a blast with you ..."Danny said to the pretty blonde.

"Thanks Danny..."Sabrina said with a blush.

She really couldn't believe it. All week she had been depressed over Harvey and Gem but spending time with Danny actually made her forget it all. She couldn't believe it but they actually did have a lot in common, laughed at each others jokes and seemed to be in sync. Danny really is a great guy, he's nice, funny and he is actually really cute with his big blue eyes and warm smile. She could already tell that she liked him. Not to mention the fact that she could be honest with him about who she really is and not hide anything, which took away a great deal of stress she usually had around other,excluding those who were closest to her.

"Tonight was..."Sabrina paused, trying to find the right word to describe their evening together.

"Magical?..."Danny suggested and Sabrina smiled at that

"Yeah...magical..."Sabrina said happily.

Sabrina's watch started flashing an she knew that it was close to her curfew...

"I need to be heading back..."Sabrina said.

"At least let me walk you home..."Danny offered but she declined.

"Thanks but I don't think you are ready for my house yet...my aunt might mistake you for something else. .."Sabrina said.

Danny raised a brow at that but decided to take her word for it...

"It's been an pleasure meeting you Ms. Spellman..."Danny said in a gallant way as he even did a bow, much to her amusement.

"Likewise, Mr. Phantom ... ..."Sabrina said with a giggle.

A thought came to her, one she liked but she didn't know if she could go through with it. After a moment, she made her decision, she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek but she ended up tripping over a stone and it made her lips to land... _elsewhere..._

 _"Mmmm..."_ Sabrina and Danny both immediately pulled apart from their accidental lip locking, blushing brightly.

" I'm sorry...i was going to kiss you on the cheek...but I tripped...and...and..."Sabrina stuttered in embarrassment.

Danny, while blushing, understood and nodded.

"Don't worry...it's okay..."Danny said and even noticed the girl still looked uneasy and got an idea. ..it's pretty bold but he didn't mind.

He leaned in and gave Sabrina a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked surprised by what he did.

"That wasn't an accident..."Danny said, making her smile.

"I guess...we'll see each other...sometime..."Sabrina said...

"Maybe when the program is over unless you find a better guy..."Danny said, causing Sabrina to chuckle.

"Well...he's gonna have to be something in order to compete with you...bye Danny..."Sabrina said with a wink..

"Bye..."Danny said before she disappeared.

Danny sighed happily. He couldn't believe he actually went on a date with a _witch_ of all things...and he liked it. Sabrina is pretty, interesting and he knew he could trust her with his secret. He actually was able to be himself with her, something he rarely could be now. He smiled as he thought about their date.

It truly was a _**bewitching**_ evening .

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A SUPER date**_

* * *

 **A/N(1) : _YAHOOOOO! 100 REVIES! THANKS EVERYONE, YOU ALL ROCK!_**

* * *

 **A/N(2)** :This version of Sabrina Spellman is from "Sabrina's Secret life' .

* * *

 **A/N(3) :** Congratulations to **fafnir1404, Funkatron,Mazamba,Mobain, Jamie, GhostWriterGirl-1** and **G.D. Roger,** and for correctly guessing that Sabrina would be Danny's blind date :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Mobain** and **GhostWriterGirl -1** : Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it :)

 **Boris Yeltsin** : Thanks :)

 **BigChillFreak** , **Spectrer** and **Fafnir1404** : Diana is from a show called _"Martin Mystery_ ".

 **Themetavoorhes, Dreams Come True996 , Highline Invader Johnny, :** Yes, the girl Tucker went on a date was in fact Meg Griffin from Family guy

 **Frosty Wolf:** Thank you, glad that you liked it so far...

 **Wiseguy2415:** No, but good guess...

 **Dday:** Interesting idea...I'll think about whether or not I'll use it.

 **G.D Roger:** I'm sorry but I think you might be a little confused...so far the dates had been like this...

Danny and Kim/ Tucker and Bonnie

Danny and Alex/Tucker and Mandy

Danny and Gwen/ Tucker and Vicky _**(EW**_ )

Danny and Emma, Tucker and Meg...

Hope that clears things up :)

 **Jamie:** Yep :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	8. A SUPER date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 8: A SUPER date**_

Danny happily floated all the way home, a silly grin visible on his face as he made it to the Fenton doorway. He quickly changed back into his human form and went in. There he was his older sister Jazz in the living room, with her nose buried in one of her psychology books.

"Hey Danny, how was your blind date tonight?..."Jazz asked her younger brother.

"Hey Jazz...in one word _"amazing",_ my date with Sabrina was great...'Danny said as he told of the events, with the sole exception of Sabrina being a witch since he did promise not to tell anyone.

"So, is she going to be your match?..."Jazz asked.

"I like her but I still have a few weeks before I can make my choice...'Danny said.

"I still can't believe you are going through with this...blind dating seems... _impersonal..._ and from what you told me, this service seems pretty weird..."Jazz commented.

"It is pretty weird but I can't say that I haven't had fun, besides even if I want to make a choice now, they say I need to see the program through first...some kind of policy...'Danny explained.

"Whatever you say little brother...oh, just to let you know, Tucker came over...he's in your room right now..."Jazz said,

Danny blinked and soon found himself going upstairs.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Danny went to his room and he already saw his best friend fiddling with his PDA on his chair.

"Hey Tuck, what brings you over?..."Danny asked.

"Hey Danny, I just wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to play some video games..."Tucker said to his best friend.

Just because they are doing the service for a month doesn't mean they were going to limit their own interaction to phone calls and video chatting (in between the occasional ghost fight)

"So I take it that they managed to fix your account and you managed to go on a date tonight. ..."Danny said.

"Yeah, they said some kind of hacker was messing around with some of the accounts but they managed to fix the security and that it was safe now..."Tucker said and Danny looked confused...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At a police station_

While Danny and Tucker were talking, a teenage girl was in the middle of being interrogated by the cops.

It's Meg Griffin and right in front of her is Flower Princess11 and some cops who had discovered that she had hacked into the website to freeze the accounts of the three boys she had gone out with: Harold McGrady , Charles Ruttheimer and most recently Tucker Foley.

"That's her, our sources tracked the hacking to her computer and I recognize her as one of our clients..."Flower Princess11 accused.

"Young lady, what reason do you have for hacking into a commercial website?..."The cop asked.

Meg was quiet for a moment, before a desperate look came on her face...

"They went out with me! And they are going to pick someone else!..."Meg shouted, as if that justified it.

The end result was Meg being sentenced to house arrest due to being a minor as well as being banned from _**YOU+ME=** **LOVE!**_ for life...

* * *

 _Back to Danny and Tucker_

Danny had told Tucker all about the amazing evening he had with Sabrina but he left out the part of her being a witch. He did however mention that Vlad was up to his old pranks and that he got even by wrecking his lab but edited it to not mention the magic involved.

He trusts Tucker but he promised Sabrina he wouldn't tell.

"I tell you Tuck, Sabrina is so cool...I think I may have just found your first perfect ten..."Danny said excitingly.

"That's great man..."Tucker said, trying hard not to sound too jealous, which Danny noticed.

"So, how did your date go? Did you finally change your profile,yet?..."Danny nagged.

"Will you lay off, I'll have you know my date wasn't terrible tonight...I think..."Tucker said.

"What?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"I got some girl named Cassandra...she said I was different than she expected but we still had dinner at Luigi's ...though it went by kind of fast...we only talked for a bit and ate, but before I knew it, 2 hours already passed and Cassandra said she had to go before curfew..."Tucker said..."It barely felt like 10 minutes..."He muttered, still feeling a bit confused.

"They say time flies hen you're having fun..."Danny said but Tucker still looked unsure before nodding

"So, come on...video game time..."Tucker said.

"Later...I still got to rate my date..."Danny said.

"Yeah...so do I. .."Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA.

While Tucker, despite his confusion, went on a limb and gave Cassandra a 7 (due to the fact that even though he doesn't remember talking much with her on their quick date, she is pretty and didn't yell at him or leave). While he was doing that, Danny logged onto the _**You+Me=LOVE!**_ website and gave his date with Sabrina a 10/10. He still couldn't believe it but as wild as it was, he had an amazing time with, managed to get back at Vlad and he didn't have to hide his secret from her, she even understood him because of her own unique powers...

He thought back to their kiss and blushed, while it was an accident , he doesn't regret it and he is sure that she doesn't either, with how she winked at him before leaving,

He was almost tempted to just stop and just chose her but according to the rules both he and she had to wait until the program is over before either can make their choice. He went to check if he got another update but he doubted the next date with be able to compete with tonight.

And yes, once again, he got another one waiting for him...

"Hey Tuck, looks like I got my next date..."Danny said as his best friend came and both boys read the girls profile.

 _ **User Name:** KutieKara_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"6'_

 _ **Weight:** 110_ _lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Aries_

 _ **Home Town:** Metropolis_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _attractive,_ _petite 15 year old blonde girl with fair skin and blue eyes._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I consider myself an average but friendly girl who likes helping other and just wants to meet someone new._

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Partying, listening to music, helping others and occasionally traveling to new places_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am looking for a nice, honest, friendly boy who I can have a good time with and would treat me with respect..._

"You wanna switch dates?..."Tucker asked after reading her profile.

"Why?who did you get?...Danny asked.

"No one yet but you seem to be getting the good ones far..."Tucker muttered, causing Danny to frown

"I'm not switching with you for 3 reasons, 1)it doesn't work that way, these girls aren't CD's; 2)I'm not risking getting one of your duds and 3)just do as I say or drop out if you don't want to see that girl tomorrow..."Danny said and Tucker grumbled.

"How is it that you managed to hit it off with all of _your_ dates so far? You didn't even **_WANT_** to do this..."Tucker asked curiously.

Danny was silent for a moment as he pulled out some game controllers so they could play.

"Just lucky I guess...not to mention I _always_ keep it real..."Danny shrugged before the the started playing a round.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Danny had arrived to Luigi's Italian Cuisine and waited for his next date to arrive. He was wearing the heart sticker and holding from flowers for _KutieKara_ for when she shows up. After a few moments , a blonde girl with blue eyes and glasses showed up, wearing a light blue day dress that made her look cute...He also saw her heart sticker too. Danny smiled, she's cute and she kind of reminded him a little bit of Sabrina, with the exception of the glasses and her height.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be _KutieKara?..."_ Danny asked her.

"Yes I am, you must be _D-Fenton_?...'He heard a feminine voice say.

"You can call me Danny...Danny Fenton..."He said .

"You can call me Kara...Kara Kent..."She said.

"It's nice to meet you Kara...these are for you..."Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you Danny, this was thoughtful of you...'Kara said as she admired the flowers.

"Don't mention it...so, shall we?..."Danny as he held the door open for her.

"Yes, we shall..."Kara said with a smile...

* * *

 _Inside_

Once Danny and Kara were seated inside, they started talking as they waited for their waiter to come and take their order.

"So, tell me about yourself Danny..." Kara asked as she picked up her menu.

"Well, there isn't much to know...I was born and grew up here in Amity Park...I go to Casper High school, I'm a freshman and I really like NASA, video games, bowling and astronomy. .." Danny said.

"What about you?..."He asked.

"Well...I'm from Metropolis...Originally I lived in Smallville, Kansas with my aunt and uncle but then went to the big city to live with my cousin...I was home schooled for a couple of years until I got to go to Metropolis High...I like hanging out with my friends, music and sometimes volunteering ...'Kara said.

"I see...so you really live in the same town as Superman, man that is so cool..."Danny said.

"I take it you are a fan...'Kara said with a smile.

"Who wouldn't be?...'Danny said with a grin.

Not many people knew it but before he got his powers, he was a huge Superman fan and he still is. Superman was practically considered like the King of all superheroes and someone Danny greatly admired, not only for his amazing powers but for all of the good he did with them. He was someone Danny considered a role model.

"Have you ever seen him in action?...'He asked and Kara had a thoughtful look on her face before she answered.

"A few times...I don't think there is a single person from Metropolis who hasn't seen the Man of Steel in action..."Kara answered.

However before they could speak, Kara had a troubled look on her face as her ears picked up a sound, causing Danny to look at her funny. He was about to ask her, only to suddenly hear some strange noise, they both looked out the window to see a speeding car nearly practically driving both on and off the sidewalks...and from the way it was going, it wasn't a typical joy ride.

They both knew what this meant...but they had to get away from the other first...

'Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to go to the bathroom...'Danny said.

"That's okay, I need some fresh air..."Kara said in the same kind of tone.

The two soon separated, Danny ran to the bathroom, hid in a stall, changed forms and soon flew outside to go see the trouble. Just like he suspected, it was a car filled with a family of three and judging from the drivers screams and expression, it's most likely that the breaks had given or something. He had to save them...

 _ **"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! WE CAN'T STOP!**_..."The driver shouted in panic.

"HOLD ON!..."Danny said as he was about to fly down and faze them out of the car...except that it suddenly stopped.

"Huh?...'Danny thought in confusion and the car suddenly was lifted up and he saw a person underneath it, holding it with one hand..."

 _WHAT THE-_?..."Danny exclaimed unable to believe it...

He saw a tall, gorgeous and fit looking girl with long blonde hair, big blue eyes wearing a blue and red dress like suit that had an _**"S"**_ symbol on it and Danny gasped as he instantly knew who this girl is even if he never met her before...

Super girl?..."Danny whispered in amazement as the Girl of Steel used her strength to make the car stopped but she noticed him.

"Hey there...if you came to help, mind helping me get them out..." Supergirl asked Danny who flinched when she addressed him, but remembered that the family still needed their help.

He said nothing as he merely fazed the family out of the car and Super girl finally put it down, now that she made sure it could no longer drive. The family expressed their gratitude to the both of them before leaving. Supergirl then turned to Danny.

"That was a pretty cool power you had, what's it called?...'She asked...

"It's...It's called _intangibility...it..._ let's me reach in and pull stuff out..."Danny exclaimed, while his heart was beating in excitement.

He couldn't believe any of this. He was face to face with THE _SUPERGIRL!_

If Superman was like the king of all heroes, that meant that Supergirl was like some sort of _princess_ of superheros or something . Okay, maybe not really but she is huge. She's not only a hero but a media darling too. Danny also sort of had a crush on her before his own super hero duties consumed his life. Nothing serious, just the kind of crush a guy gets on a famous actress or super model. A fantasy a guy knew deep down could never come true.

Except now, he is staring at his fantasy _face to face..._

"Thanks for the assist, what's your name?..." She asked him and Danny managed to regain his voice again..

"I'm Danny Phantom...uh...the protector of Amity Park...'He said, hoping that he sounded less lame than he feared right now.

Thankfully, she just smiled.

"Oh, you're that ghost kid, I heard of you..."Supergirl and Danny looked excited.

"You...You heard of me?...'He asked, hoping he wouldn't spazz in some sort of fanboy moment and she nodded.

"Yeah, you're the one who protects this town...by the way, I'm Supergirl..."She introduced...

"You don't need an introduction, I'm pretty sure the whole world knows you...you and Superman and practically legends..." Danny said eagerly.

"Thanks...'She said, flashing a smile that nearly made Danny faint.

He couldn't believe he was practically speaking to what was practically a Super heroin star, he was about to say something, but she spoke up again...

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Danny Phantom but I don't think I'm needed here right now...'She said as she noticed some news people came and started taking pictures of them.

"See ya...'She waved..

"Uh...yeah...see ya...we should...do this again sometime...'Danny said in excitement as she flew away, only to notice the media and he tried to leave...except he suddenly remembered something.

" _Oh man, Kara..."_ Danny thought as he turned invisible to lose the paparazzi and tried to get back to the restaurant before Kara thinks he ditched her or something.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

Danny managed to get back to Luigi's, change back and make it to his table just in time as Kara had returned...

"Sorry I took a while..."They both said in sync, blinked and then let it go...They picked up their menu's just in time for a waiter to show up to take their orders...

"I'll have the lasagna...'Kara ordered...

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs..."Danny said as the waiter wrote down their orders.

Once he was gone, the teen teens decided to go back to chatting about their personal likes and dislikes in an effort to get to know each other.

"So, Dumpty Humpty?..."He asked, referring to his favorite music group.

"Like..."Kara said...

"Ice cream..."She asked.

"Like..."Danny said.

"Bowling?..."He asked.

"I haven't really done that yet...so I can't say like..." Kara said.

"Well, maybe one day, I could show you how to play..."Danny said, making her smile before they continued.

They spent a few minutes talking about what they liked and didn't like, until something happened. Luigi, being a modern place, had it's own flat screen TV'S all around the sometimes showed Talk shows or Soap opera's...or the occasional emergency news update...

" _We interrupt this program to bring you this special emergency bulletin...A large fire has broke out in the Cherrywood Apartment Complex and there are still people trapped inside, the fire department is-_

Danny and Kara didn't hear anymore, as they both had been silent when they herd the words: _fire, people trapped_ and _the location.._...

"Danny, can you excuse me for a moment. ..I. ..need to use the bathroom..."Kara said to her blind date

"That's okay, I need to go walk to keep my legs awake..."Danny lied.

He quickly ran outside, hid in an alleyway, changed forms and quickly flew to The Cherrywood Apartment Complex which was only 2 blocks away from here. Just like the news report said, it was on fire and some fire trucks already showed up to douse the flames...along with someone else...

"Hey again...'Supergirl said, making Danny blush a bit upon seeing her.

Sure, he kind of outgrew his celeb crush but hey, she is still pretty much a star and one couldn't help but feel some admiration for her...

"There's some people trapped inside..." Danny said as Supergirl used her X-ray vision...

"There's about 8 people still stuck inside...2 peoples on the second floor, an elderly woman on the third, 3 kids on the fourth floor and two boys on the fifth and the flames are getting wilder..." She said.

"We got to get them out...'Danny said.

"Feel like helping me out, I think there is more than enough room for another super hero here...'Supergirl suggested and Danny nodded.

He quickly fazed her into the third floor and Danny went to the second floor. He managed to get a husband and wife that had passed out due to the smoke but were thankfully still alive and Supergirl managed to fly the old woman out. They handed them to the paramedic's who just arrived before they flew back in to get the others...they both went to the third floor and together they managed to get the kids out and when they saw that things were getting more unstable, Danny fazed them to the last floor and managed to get the two boys out too.

They managed to save everybody and the entire block was cheering loudly and the media came to take pictures. It's not everyday that you get to see two famous superheroes team up to save people.

"There you go..."Supergirl said as she gave one of the kids she saved an autograph, while Danny did the same, before they turned back to each other.

"I got to tell you Danny Phantom, that intangibility is pretty cool..."Supergirl said, making Danny grin at that.

"Thanks but it pales in comparison to your powers...'Danny said.

"All powers are great, only when they are used for good..."Supergirl said wisely, making Danny smile.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me but I think I'm needed elsewhere...see ya around ghost boy...'Supergirl said before leaving.

Danny then realized he best get back to his blind date before Kara finishes using the bathroom and before the reporters grill him even more over his sudden team up with Supergirl of all people

* * *

Danny managed to get back to his table, just in time as Kara came out of the bathroom. He sighed in relief, he really got lucky there. It was also then that their waiter had come back, asking them where they went...

"Sorry, I...needed to stretch my legs.."Danny said.

"And I needed to powder my nose...'Kara said.

The waiter merely just handed them their orders and both teens started eating.

 _"Mmm_...good...'Danny commented.

"Yeah, kind of reminds me of this one place in Metropolis, they serve some good pasta...'Kara said...

The two teenagers continued eating, talking and decided to skip dessert and just pay the bill. Once that was done, Danny thought he would walk with her through a nearby park...

"So, this really is your first time in Amity Park? What do you think of it?..."He asked.

"It's nice so far...a little smaller than Metropolis but still nice..." She commented.

However, before they could say anything else, Danny started hearing some faint screams nearby from some people...due to his advance ghost hear, he could pick it up but it was still faint. He frowned, he was about to make an excuse but Kara spoke first.

"Oh my Danny...I think I left my phone back at Luigi's, will you wait for me here...this won't take long...'Kara said and Danny couldn't believe his luck.

"Sure, no worries...'Danny said as he watched her run back to the restaurant.

He waited until he made sure she was gone, hid behind a tree and changed to his superhero form, Danny Phantom. He flew to the source of the screams and felt his ghost sense go off and cursed when he saw what caused them. It was Skulker who had been attacking citizens just to draw him out.

"Skulker..."Danny shouted.

"Right on time whelp...'Skulker shouted as he sent a net at him...which Danny managed to faze out of.

'Really Skulker, this is getting really old...'Danny commented.

No sooner than he did, Supergirl had showed up.

"Need a hand?...'She asked.

"Thanks but I have handled this guy before..."Danny said, about to politely decline but Skulker looked at Supergirl with interest.

"Ah, the legendary girl of Steel, I have heard that you have come to this town... I have thought about hunting the one called Superman, but you might as well due..."Skulker said.

"Back off, creep!...'Supergirl shouted as she used her laser beams to hit him, making some damage on his suit.

 _ **"AH!..**_.'Skulker shouted.

"Please Skulker, you can't even handle me and there is no way you can take on the both of us..." Danny shouted but Skulker had a sadistic look on his face.

"Oh no...'Skulker said as he pulled out what looked to be a lead container and opened it, out of it came what looked to be a green gem and Supergirl screamed.

 _ **"AH**_!..."Supergirl shouted as she found her powers weakening...

 _ **"Supergirl?!**_...'Danny exclaimed, wondering what is wrong with her.

"He...He has Kryptonite..."Supergirl said.

"Where did you get that?...'Danny demanded.

"A true hunter never comes unprepared..."Skulker said smugly as he sent a missile to Supergirl, determined to blast her to bites.

Danny however flew fast and managed to get her out of the way just in time before the blast hit her full on...

He _saved_ her!

'T-Thanks...'Supergirl said but she is still weak.

"No problem..." Danny said, happy that she wasn't hurt.

Skulker however sent more blasts to them and Danny picked Supergirl up bridal style and managed to get her out of harms way but Skulker is relentless. Danny needed a plan here...

"What do I do?...'Danny asked, feeling so strange seeing one of the strongest beings in the world get so weak like this.

"As long as he has that Kryptonite on him, I can't fight him...you need to get rid of it..."Supergirl said and Danny nodded.

He quickly placed her on the ground and then went back to fight Skulker head on...

"Okay Skulker, it's you and me now and remember, that little green rock has no effect on me..."Danny said in a challenging tone.

"Then how's this _not so little_ blast.." Skulker shouted as he sent another blast at him, but Danny managed to dodge him.

He then grappled with his hated foe, sending a punch of punches and kicks, as well as dodging everything he had. However, he needed to focus on getting rid of the Kryptonite most before Skulker set his sights on Supergirl again. With one strong kick, Danny managed to kick the kryptonite out of Skulkers hands and send him to the ground with a sucker punch when he had been distracted.

 ** _"AH!_**...'Supergirl screamed as the kryptonite has landed dangerously close to her.

" _ **I'M COMING.**_.."Danny shouted as he quickly flew down, grabbed the cursed stone, threw it high it the air and with his strongest ghost blast, managed to completely destroy it.

With the alien stone now destroyed, Supergirl's strength came back and she was once again up and about.

"Thank you...That sure was one chunk of kryptonite...the bigger it is, the worse it gets...'She commented.

"Glad to help.."Danny said.

It was then that Skulker came back to the battle and Supergirl and Danny shared a look...and smirked.

"Let's get him!...'The both said in union as they charged at the robotic ghost with renewed vigor.

Danny sent both ecto and ice blasts while Supergirl burned Skulker with her laser vision again and pummeled his suit with her super strength. This powerful combination was enough to take the brute hunter down.

 _ **"AHHH!.**_.."Skulker shouted in pain before he was knocked out cold by one final punch from the girl on steel.

"That's what you get for both trying to kill me with Kryptonite and for messing up my blind date...'Supergirl said, only to gasped when she realized what she accidentally let out...

"Blind date?...'Danny questioned as he sucked Skulker up in his thermos...

"I...I didn't say that...I said...Blind...day...a day...where I...personally _help_ the blind..."Supergirl lied and felt so ridiculous.

Was that really the best she could come up with?

Danny blinked as he found this so strange...He had been on a blind date...and so was Supergirl it seems, if her obviously fake cover story was any indication of it..Every time there was an emergency, she would show up at the same time he did, and every time he left, he would meet up with Kara, who had also recently finished what she had been doing...Danny blinked when he noticed something else...Supergirl is from Metropolis, just like his blind date Kara...She has blonde hair and blue eyes...just like his blind date Kara..She is tall...just like Kara and now that he paid close attention, he noticed that even their _voices_ sounded similar too.

The only difference is that Kara wears glasses and Supergirl doesn't...

That was too many coincidences in one day and he knew from his own personal experience that there is _no such thing_ as a huge coincidence...so could this only mean one thing...

"Kara...Kara Kent?..."Danny asked in amazement and Supergirl was silent, before a curious look dawned on her face...

"Danny Fenton?..."She asked, basically confirming her own identity.

Danny realizing that his hunch had been correct, and seeing as she already figured him out, even changed back to his human form and back to his ghost form to confirm his own identity.

Kara/Supergirl looked surprised and a serious expression dawned on her face as she came closer to him...

"I think we should talk..."Kara said seriously.

"Y-yeah ...I guess we should.."Danny stuttered still unable to believe it.

He just found out that Kara Kent is Supergirl ...his _blind_ _date_ is **_Supergirl._** ..his blind date is his first _celebrity_ _**crush?!**_

 _ **What?!**_

* * *

Danny and Kara, still in their super alter ego's, hid in an abandoned alley where they knew no one could see or hear them talk. It was then that they told each other their origins, of what they are and everything.

"So, you are actually suppose to be older than Superman, your cousin...you were sent to earth to take care of him when your old planet Krypton was destroyed but something bad happened with your pod and your body got stuck in suspended animation where you couldn't age and you were stuck there until Superman saved you as an adult and since then, you made a new identify on earth as Kara Kent, trying to both, have a new life here and help Superman fight crime?..."Danny repeated all that she told him.

"Yes, that's the whole story..."Kara said.

"Wow...and I thought I had it rough..."Danny said, feeling sorry for her.

He couldn't imagine what it must have been like...losing most of your family and home world and being practically asleep for years only to wake up and find that your only remaining family had grown up without you...it must have been so tough to go through. He had seen with his own eyes what such a lose could do to some one but she managed to stay strong.

He however, wasn't the only one still processing facts...it was Kara's turn to speak now.

"You got your powers from a portal made by your parents into the Ghost Zone, and you use them to protect your town against attack from bad ghosts but only your best friends and sister know, your parents don't because they think all ghosts are bad and you're keeping it a secret?..."Kara repeated what he told her a moment ago.

"Yeah, that's right..."Danny confirmed.

"Wow...and I thought my life was complicated..."Kara said, still finding it both amazing and hard what Danny has to go through and in a town where half of the people love him and the other half hate or fear him. At least most of Metropolis adored her and her cousin for their heroic actions. Worse, Danny's own _parents_ were on the negative side on how people look at him, that must have made things even harder or him...it made Kara feel sorry for him, more than anything.

"I still can't believe I didn't see it before...blonde hair, blue eyes...and the only thing was the glasses..."Danny said in amazement.

"Don't feel back, no one back home figured it out either...what I can't believe is that I didn't figure it out...I mean Danny _Fenton..._ Danny _Phantom..."_ Kara said in an incredulous voice.

There had been an uneasy silence between the two of them for a while but after they both processed everything the other said, Danny spoke up again with a sincere look on his face.

"I promise I won't say a thing Kara...besides, who wold believe me, anyway?..."Danny asked rhetorically.

"And I won't spill your secret...despite some of he controversies I heard...I know you are one of the good guys..."Kara said and Danny smile at what she said .

"Thanks..."Danny said, happy they reached an understanding .

However,there was a moment of silence between them as both wondered what they should do now...Danny was still a it marveled that he had a blind date with one of the biggest heroines in the world but he doesn't known if she wants to continue .

"So...uh...I guess our date is over..."Danny said, almost disappointingly but Kara gave him a hopeful look.

"It doesn't have to be...on my way over here, I saw a great ice cream shop...maybe we could get some dessert there..."Kara suggested and Danny smiled.

"You had me at _ice cream._."Danny said as an idea came to his mind..."Race ya there?..."He suggested as he floated a foot higher to make his point.

Kara now ha an excited, challenging grin on her face..

"You're on! Last one there buys the ice cream..."Kara said, smirking.

"Deal..."Danny said , with a similar smirk.

The two super teens then took to the skies, to get a start on the second part of their date.

* * *

 _Later_

After racing and getting ice cream that Danny paid for, due to losing but not minding or caring since he had a lot of fun. The two teens continued to get to know each other, discussing their own lives, passed adventures, victories, interests and so much more. After that, they noticed that the moon looked lovely in the clear night sky, Danny offered to give Kara an aerial, moonlight tour of the best spots in his town, which she accepted. He showed her his favorite places and hangouts, even the school, the mall, the Nasty Burger, and many other places and Kara looked fascinated by it all.

"You have quite a town here, Danny..."Kara said as they landed on the roof of a skyscraper that had a great view of the whole town.

"Thanks but how you described Metropolis, I doubt this place is much to compete with..."Danny said.

"Metropolis is a nice place, but it has its ups and downs like any place..."Kara said.

"It does have you and your cousin to protect it. ..."Danny said, referring to his childhood hero he still held in high regard.

"And Amity Park has you...hang in there, some people didn't trust my cousin when he first came out and now look at him...I know that soon, everyone , including your parents will see that you just want to help..."Kara said kindly.

"Thanks..."Danny said, feeling happy when she said that.

Suddenly they heard the booming sound of a nearby clock tower and they both saw that it was getting pretty late.

"I should be heading back soon..."Kara said.

"I see..."Danny said, almost a little disappointed the date was over now.

"I really had a great time with you tonight..."Kara said.

"Thanks, me too. ...you're a great girl and I didn't realize just how much we had in common...Besides, how many guys can say that they went out with _THE_ Supergirl..."Danny said.

"Hopefully _none..."_ Kara said in a playful voice.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret..."Danny said, making Kara smile.

"I feel that I can trust you...'She said, feeling so at ease with him.

Danny Fenton is such a great guy and Danny Phantom is a great hero, one Kara was glad was on her side. Despite nearly being hurt by the kryptonite , he managed to save her and helped her save the day. Ever since she woke up on this strange new world, there were very few people she could fully trust and connect with but she and Danny really hit it off.

It felt nice to meet someone... _super_ who just wanted to do the right thing and protect those they held close...

Kara considered herself a good judge of character and she knew that she liked Danny. He's a lot like her in a lot of ways, somebody trying to help the greater good while juggling a double life and the frustrations that come with it. She also could tell that he is really nice and funny and can be cute.

She knew that she likes him...maybe even enough to be willing for a _second_ date once the program is over, if he was still interested

Kara then noticed that it was getting late and it be best to be getting back to her own city where she is needed. But before she goes, there is one last thing she wanted to do...

"Hey Danny..."Kara started.

"Yes, Kara?..."Danny asked.

Before he realized it, Kara leaned forward and gave him a quick, two second peck on the lips, stunning the boy and making him blush brightly. When she was done, she was blushing and looking a little bashful...

"That's my way of saying thanks...for saving my life..."She said in a sweet way to the still blushing boy who managed to regain his voice.

This is all he could say...

"N-No...p-problem. ...a-a-any...t-time..."Danny was stuttering and bright red and Kara giggled, finding him endearing like this .

"See ya around _Danny Phantom..._ look me up if you're ever in Metropolis...maybe we could... _team up_ again..."Kara suggested and Danny, while still blushing, managed to slowly nod , though he was still with a look on his face.

Kara then took off, but not before waving at Danny one last time who slowly waved back before she flew back to Metropolis. Danny however was still rooted to his spot, not moving and still had a dazed look on his face even after she was out of sight.

"I...I went on a date with _Supergirl ..._ I got **_kissed_ **by _Supergirl. ..."_ Danny whispered in amazement , unable to believe that he actually went out with his superhero celeb crush.

The same girl he spend most of 8th grade daydreaming about before he became a hero on his own...And most of those old fantasies came true tonight...

Once he finally proceeded it, Danny let out a dreamy sigh and ended up fainting, with a stupid, happy grin on his face. ...

* * *

Danny eventually managed to regain consciousness and despite the state he is in, he managed to fly himself home and change back upon arrival.

The dark haired boy was greet by his mother who was tinkering with a bazooka while his father was eating fudge in the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie...how was your date tonight?...'Maddie asked her son who had a bemused expression.

 _"Super..."_ Was the only thing he could say, with a dreamy look on his face.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **My date with a Teenage Robot**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** I think I should let you all know that I am only planning a maximum of 30 girls (as in a month worth of blind dates), so please don't feel bad if some of your suggestions might not be used.

* * *

 **A/N (2):** Congrats to for **61394,Mobain,Mazamba, Funkatron, fafnir404,Wiseguy2415, Frosty Wolf** and **Link Shadowfox** for guessing that Danny would go on a date with Supergirl.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415 :** As shown here, it's Kara...

 **Mobain:** You can say that again :)

 **Runeion :** Meg can get pretty crazy sometimes...

 **The Brod Road :** Yep, the honor of Danny's first 10 is Sabrina but lets see how long it will be until we get the next one ;)

 **Guest(1):** Glad you think so...

 **61394:** Wow...that was beautiful (tears up a bit).

 **DARKPHANTOM13 :** We will see...

 **Guest (2),Warrior of the forbidden flame,:** Thank you for the suggestions , I will consider them.

 **Link Shadowfox:** You were right on that one :)

 **Invader** **Johnny** : You're right about that, my friend.

 **Spectrer:** Thank you...

 **Alexander** **Seran** : Thank you...

 **One for inspiration:** Sorry but no Violet...yet at least. ..

 **Danifan3000 :** Thank you, I try :)

 **Guestfan13579:** Thank you...

 **Frosty Wolf:** You guessed it right:)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	9. My date with a Teenage Robot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 9: My date with a Teenage Robot**_

Danny was still on cloud nine even as he walked the steps, all the way to his room. Once he was safe and private, he let out an excited gasp, unable to believe it. He had gone out with Supergirl, teamed up with her and even got _**kissed**_ by her.

"Best...night.. _.ever._.."He sighed as he touched his lips, unable to believe he got kissed by someone like her.

Supergirl will always be his first celeb crush and actually meeting the girl she is without the cape, Kara Kent, had been amazing as well. As Supergirl , she is strong, powerful, gorgeous, brave and above all, a true hero but as Kara, she is a nice, funny, patient girl who just wanted to feel that she belongs somewhere and has to deal with her own struggles. That second half is what he could relate to...

Did he mention that he even got a _**kiss**_ from her too? And best of all, it was no accident...she did it because she _wanted_ to...

"Kara... _wow.."_ He let out with a dreamy sigh.

He already knew he had to give her a 10 out of 10 and if he had a little less self control, he would have selected her right now but as starstruck as he is, he can't let the fan boy side of him be in control, he needed to make this decision rationally. If he truly wants a new relationship at the end of all of this, he needed to take this seriously...

Still...whether or not, they end up paired , Danny already knew he had to wait and see how things turned out, he needed to give each girl a fair chance in order to rate them...speaking of which...

"Oh, I almost forgot..."Danny said as he went to his computer and logged on to the familiar website.

He immediately gave Kara a perfect 10 and smiled. He couldn't help but wonder how Kara and the others would rate him. He knew they are entitled to their opinions but he hoped she and the others had as much fun as he did.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Metropolis_

Kara had returned to Metropolis and immediately went to the apartment she shares with her cousin, who was currently out with Lois Lane this evening. She logged onto the _**You+Me=LOVE!** _website in order to rate her date with Danny Fenton, who also turns out to be a new, upcoming hero called Danny Phantom.

The beautiful blonde Kryptonian girl smiled when she thought about their time together both fighting crime and hanging out like regular teens. She's only been on a couple of these blind dates so far and so far, the others didn't end all that well due to her duties as Supergirl getting in the way...but at least tonight she managed to be both Supergirl and Kara to a guy who also has his own secret identity, who understands the kind of struggles this kind of life can have and who has a strong, moral will that she can respect..

Not to mention, he isn't a half bad kisser either.

Kara smiled as she gave her time with him a _10/10._

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGGG**_

Danny's phone started ringing and he saw that it was Tucker, he immediately went to answer it. However, he didn't even get a chance to say _"hello"_ before Tucker started freaking out on the other end.

 _ **"DANNY! FINALLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!..**_..'Tucker shouted.

"T-Tuck..what's wrong?...'Danny asked in a startled voice.

 _ **"I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR OVER AN HOUR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!**_..."Tucker yelled.

"Tell you what?..."Danny asked.

"You and _**Supergirl?!** _It's all over the news! Why didn't you tell me that you've met her?!...'Tucker asked and Danny realized what this is about.

"Oh, that...Tucker, I met Supergirl today...she was in town and we both sort of showed up at the same emergencies...not to mention Skulker tried to hunt her..."Danny explained, giving him an edited version of the tale.

He hated keeping secrets from his friends, but this isn't _his_ secret to tell. Maybe next time he and Kara cross paths, he could ask her but until then, he needs to keep his word.

" I still can't believe it! She's on Superman's team and one of the most famous heroes out there! Tell me, on a scale of 1-10, how hot is she in person?...'Tucker asked excitedly.

"An _**eleven**_ Tucker, maybe even a twelve...'Danny said happily, still thinking of her long blonde hair and her blue eyes, and her perfect white smile.

"Wow..."Tucker said... "You know all of the papers are eating this up and I even saw it on the news, they are calling it " _Girl of Steel_ _Teams up with Amity Park's own Ghost Boy"..."_ He explained.

"Catchy..."Danny chuckled.

"Well, what about your blind date, how did that go?..."Tucker asked and Danny had a silly grin again.

"Kara Kent is a perfect 10..."Danny said proudly , surprising his pal on the other end.

"What, already?! That's two in a row and meeting superhero in hottie Supergirl on the same day..."Tucker exclaimed.

"I guess I got lucky again..."Danny chuckled...

"So, spill...how'd your date go tonight?Did you change your profile yet?..."Danny asked.

"I already told you that it's not my profile that's the problem, I'm just getting unlucky, besides, each girls profile tells me how pretty and cool they are and when I meet them, they turn out to be another another Bonnie or Meg..."Tucker said.

"All the more reason to stick to honesty, now quit stalling, who'd ya get?..."Danny asked and he heard a sigh on the other line.

"I got some chick name Courtney , she was pretty...as in _pretty_ full of herself. .."Tucker muttered.

"What happened?..."Danny asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it...at least one of us had a cool night, the only thing that would have made it even cooler is _Batman_ showing up to he fight too...though if that happens, I wouldn't forgive you for not getting me an autograph. ..."Tucker said playfully.

Danny chuckled at that. While Danny was a Superman fan, Tucker was a batman fan, mostly due to admiring the Dark Knights amazing technology. Back in elementary school, they used to argue over which was the better hero but they have long outgrown that phase.

"Anyway Tuck, I'm gonna go check and see if I got any new dates...I'll talk to ya later..."Danny said.

"Later man..."Tucker said before hanging up.

Danny chuckled. As stubborn as he can be, Tucker really is one of a kind. He did hope we would find his perfect match one of there days. Anyway, the boy went back to the website, saw the email and now read the profile of his next blind date.

 _ **User Name:** RoboGirlJenny  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:** 6"5"_

 _ **Weight:** N/A_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Sagittarius  
_

 _ **Home Town:** Tremorton  
_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Tall, strong, 16 year old girl with blue hair and black eyes._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am a strong girl but also a free spirit who only wants to meet a nice, genuine guy._

 _ **Likes and Interests:** I like parties, music , hanging out with my friends, protecting others and i like trying new things. .._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I don't want some smooth operator, all I am asking for is a nice guy who is genuine and sweet, who will accept me as I am..._

Danny blinked at the lack of mention of weight, but he figured this girl probably is like one of those girls that gets shy about that sort of thing. Some of the things on her profile confused him but he shrugged. At the very least as far as personality goes, she sounds interesting, so he suppose that will do for now until he sees _RoboGirlJenny_ tomorrow. The site says their date will be at a place call Mezmers in Tremorton.

"I better see if I have enough for tomorrow..."Danny said as he checked his wallet and frowned.

As fun as these dates has been so far, they are not exactly free. He made a mental note to ask his parents for some extra cash before he goes on his blind date tomorrow.

Hey, he had to do something before the month is over. ..

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Danny was glad that Tremorton wasn't that far away by flying. He managed to get to the city, land in the alley of the restaurant called Mesmerz, changed back and now stood at the front of the restaurant, making sure that he looked alright, his sticker was on, his wallet had cash and his small flowers were alright. He waited for _RoboGirlJenny_ to show up, he wondered what she was like but he doubted that anything could compete with how his last two dates went, especially yesterday's. ..

"Excuse me, are you _D-Fenton_ ? ..."A feminine voice called.

"Yes, I am..."Danny said as he turned around but paused when his eyes landed on his...his date?

"Huh?..."Danny let out when he saw who...or rather what will be his companion today...

Danny's jaw dropped when her saw...her?

It was a 6 1/2 foot tall _**robot** _that vaguely resembled a girl, with blue metal... _things_ that almost resembled hair, big metal black eyes and a vaguely female face and body. He also saw a red heart sticker on what he assumed is suppose to be her chest.

"Hi, I'm _RoboGirlJenny_ but you an just call me Jenny, it's really nice to meet you. .."Jenny said excitedly to a still processing Danny who ended up blurting out. ..

"Excuse me but...are you a robot?..."Danny said, only to cover his mouth when he realized it.

"Uh, yeah...hey, are those for me?..."The robot...Jenny asked after noticing his flowers.

Danny , due to being used to freaky stuff, managed to recover quick and remembered that he _did_ bring these flowers for his blind date. ...her? He quietly handed her he flowers and the robot girl gave a smile.

"Thank you D-Fenton ..."Jenny said as she admired the flowers.

"Uh...my name is Danny..."He said awkwardly.

"Okay, Danny...anyway, come on, Mezmers await us..."She said as she took his hand and dragged him inside.

All the while, Danny was pinching himself, wondering if he is dreaming, when he found out that he wasn't, this came to his mind...

" _What the heck?!..._ He thought as he was more or less escorted inside by his mechanical blind date.

These blind dates seem to be getting weirder and weirder...

* * *

 _Inside_

They were soon seated and Danny really wondered what is going on her. So far he has gone on dates with secret agents, an alien fighter, a witch and a super heroine and now a Teenaged _**Robot?**_ !

Just what kind of weird dating service did he is up for anyway?!

Danny was silent were he grabbed his menu, while the robotic girl tried to strike up conversation...

"So Danny, tell me about yourself? ..."Jenny asked.

Danny blinked, unsure how to feel. He is actually on a blind date with a robot that acts like a girl...and the sad part is he that _can't_ say that it's the weirdest thing he's ever experienced. He realized she asked him some thing, and, despite the unusual situation, he didn't want to risk being rude to her.

Robot girl or not, she's still a girl...right?

"Well...I was born and grew up here in Amity Park...I go to Casper High school, I'm a freshman and I really like NASA and astronomy. .my hobbies are video games, star gazing , bowling and other stuff...and you?..."He asked, hoping to get some form of logic here.

"Well..."Jenny started but suddenly hat looked to be one sort of monitor popped out of her chest, much to the surprise of Danny.

"What the-..."He exclaimed and then saw the image of an elderly and angry looking woman appear on the screen.

 _ **"XJ9!..."**_ The woman on the monitor shouted.

"Mom!..."Jenny shouted in annoyance.

"Mom?..."Danny repeated in confusion.

"XJ9, where are you? I told you that we have training to do...'The woman shouted while the robot looked peeved.

"I'll do it later when I get home mom, I'm on a date right now..."Jenny said as the woman on the monitor turned around to see Danny, who flinched.

"Uh...Hello...ma'am…"Danny said a little nervously.

"Hello..."The woman said before turning back to the robot... "I mean it XJ9, you need to be ready for any kind of attacks..."She said

"I'm fine and whatever it is, it can wait until later...goodbye, mother..."Jenny said as she shut the screen off and the monitor went back inside of her.

"Um...what exactly was that?...'Danny asked in confusion.

"Sorry about that, my mom can be a little...in your face..."Jenny said in embarrassment.

"If you don't mind my asking...what exactly was your...mom...talking about?..."Danny asked.

Jenny then told him that she was created by Dr. Nora Wakeman, the woman he had just seen, to protect the Earth from any possible threats and she always needs to train to be ready for any kind of attack.

"So...you're like some kind of hero..."Danny said.

"You can say that...I love helping people but I deep down want to be like a normal girl...My mother wouldn't even let me leave the house before I met my first friend Brad but at least now I am going to a real school and I have real friends..."Jenny said and Danny blinked before he was silent.

It was so unusual, but Jenny really seemed to not be some generic robot, if it wasn't for the fact that she was made of metal and had a monitor that can pop out from her chest, she's basically indistinguishable from an average teenage girl. He also heard her say that she wishes to be normal..

 _"Normal..."_ Danny thought...

How many times has he heard that before, coming from his own mouth?

Danny had been silent for a moment, but Jenny noticed it...

"Is something wrong?...'Jenny asked, getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh, nothing...I was just thinking is all...'Danny said.

"About what?...'The robot girl asked.

"I just...didn't expect to be out with you today..."Danny said, only to realize how that came out and regret it.

He saw the look on jenny's face and he smacked himself for letting his foot get into his mouth...

"Huh?..."Jenny said and Danny tried to backtrack...

"What I mean is, you weren't exactly what I expected. .."Danny said nervously and cursed when he realized how that sounded.

"Well...what we're you expecting ? ..."Jenny asked curiously.

"It's nothing...I just didn't expect you to be a robot..."Danny said, his nervousness had been acting up that he didn't realize what he said until it was too late and he covered his mouth as a result.

There was an uncomfortable silence then as Danny mentally kicked himself, especially when he saw Jenny look...sad?

"I didn't realize...me being a robot bothered you..."Jenny said wit her metal pigtails almost drooping as she got up and send started walking away.

It made Danny feel guilty. Despite how weird this is, Jenny seems like an average girl in attitude. ..which means that robot or not, she still has _feelings_ and he ended up hurting them.

" _Way to go, Fenton..."_ Danny thought in shame as he went after her.

"Jenny, wait..."Danny said as he rran and grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving.

"Look,..I'm not bothered that you are a robot...I was just surprised..there aren't that many robots in my own town but that's no excuse, I'm sorry that I hurt your feeling...I didn't mean it..."Danny said sincerely to the robot girl who thankfully is smiling again.

"It's okay Danny, it's just that it's been awhile since anybody...reacted to me like this...this town pretty much got used to my..."Jenny paused and Danny ano were for her.

"Uniqueness?..."He said, making the girl smile at that.

"I'm still, sorry but you could have mentioned this on your profile..."Danny said.

"But I did, I said I was a robot girl on my username..."Jenny sad naively and Danny blinked.

"Oh...yeah..you did.."Danny said, he had thought _robogirl_ was just some nickname or something but it's not that case...

"Look, I was still being stupid...to make up for it, let me buy you whatever you want to eat on the menu plus whatever you want for dessert..."Danny offered.

"Thanks but I don't eat..."Jenny said, making Danny look confused.

"Then why choose here for our date?..."He asked.

"This is where me and my friends like to hang out, and even if I don't eat here, it's always fun..."Jenny said and Danny smirked.

"I mean it, I'm willing to start over if you are still up for it..."Danny said and Jenny smiled and nodded.

He smiled, glad that she wasn't upset with him anymore.

The two reentered the restaurant for their date, take two...

* * *

 _Back inside_

Danny and Jenny were once again seated at their table and tried to get to know each other again, talking about their likes and interests, as well as some other things in an effort to get to know each other.

"So you're parents are scientists too?...'Jenny asked with interest.

"In a way...'Danny said, a little upset he let that slip but Jenny had been talking about her own mom and her lab and it just slipped out.

"Well, that's another thing we have in common, I guess...'Jenny said, making Danny smiled.

He and she were actually getting along, surprising as it is. They were about to talk again, expect that suddenly, they heard some flashing.

"What's going on?...'Danny asked in a startled voice while Jenny looked upset about something.

"Remember when I said that I kind of am programmed to protect the Earth from threats or disasters...'Jenny said and Danny nodded... "I kind of have to...I'm getting an alert that there is some kind of trouble happening down town...I have to go but I promise that I'll be right back..."Jenny said as she went outside and Danny followed her.

He watched as what looked to be wings or a jetpack sprout of of her and he then saw that her hair turned out to be some kind of rocket boosters. Jenny then soared through the air and Danny looked impressed.

"I got to admit, that's pretty cool..."Danny said, until it registered what she said, about an emergency happening downtown.

"Oh man...'Danny shouted as he quickly ran into a nearby alley, changed forms and soon flew in the same direction as Jenny.

He might be in a different town, but he is still suppose to be a good guy and use his powers to protect others...besides, despite it all, Jenny and him are on a date and if she needs help, he wants to give it to her.

* * *

 _Downtown Tremorton_

Jenny had flown down and sighed when she saw that it was one of the Clusters own droids causing trouble, with Vexus at command.

"Vexus!..."Jenny shouted.

"Ah...XJ9, so glad that you have finally appeared..." The robotic queen said in her creepy voice.

"I take it you have come to finally join the Clusters...'Vexus said.

"Never! Call off your droid or else..."Jenny said as she pulled out numerous missiles and blasted it to her foe, who dodged.

"Oh dear XJ9, such impressive power going to waste is almost pitiful..."Vexus said.

Jenny glared and saw about to attack her but soon saw that her giant droid was causing a lot of trouble and many innocent citizens were screaming and running. The droid ended up destroying a building, causing some of the people to fall out of it. Jenny saw this and immediately went to grab them before they hit the ground.

"I got you...'Jenny said in relief, expect she heard another scream.

She looked down and gasped when she saw a guy laying on the ground and the giant droid was just about to step on him.

 _ **"NO!.**_.."Jenny shouted as she tried to get to him but she's too far and won't make it in time.

However, before the poor guy got stepped on, a blur of black and white flashed and the man was suddenly out of that spot before the droid managed to step on him.

"Huh?...'Jenny said and then saw some teenage boy with white hair and a black suit with the same guy in his arms...He saved him.

"Are you alright?..."The guy asked in concern.

"I am...thanks man...'He said in appreciation before running away.

The boy soon floated up and Jenny looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you?...'She asked.

"Hey there, the name is Danny Phantom...I was just flying by and I heard some chaos and...well...I was wondering if I could help in anyway...'Danny Phantom said politely.

Jenny blinked and then heard Vexus's giant droid continuing his rampage.

"Any experience fighting giant robots?...'Jenny asked, not disliking having another super hero to fight alongside with.

"Somewhat...I fought a guy who can use tech to make his own robot armor..."He said, referring to Technus.

"Good enough..."Jenny said.

Danny and Jenny soon charged at the giant droid and Jenny sent a lot of her own blasts at him, which Danny also did with his ecto blasts but it did little to help, the giant droid just continued to go on his rampage.

"We need to slow him down, he's too fast like this...we need to make him stay in one spot..."Jenny said.

"Why didn't you just say so?...'Danny said as he started summoning his ice powers.

He quickly flew down and managed to dodge and avoid the droids hits as he began to frozen it's giant legs, keeping him stuck in the center of it.

"Cool..."Jenny commented.

"Would the lady like the first move?...'Danny asked and Jenny grinned in determination.

"It would be my pleasure..."Jenny said as she cracked her knuckles and the droid even looked nervous.

Jenny soon flew to the giant enemy and started pummeling it and soon Danny joined in. The two sent many blasts, punches and all sorts of attacks as the droid got beated and beaten until it finally couldn't take anymore and fell to the ground, battered and wrecked and it only made this noise for the first time since the fight started.

 _ **"Ouch..**_."The deep, cybernetic voice said before he turned off or was knocked out cold, depending on how you look at it.

Soon everybody came back and started cheering for the heroes victory...all but Vexus that is

 _ **"AH!**_ You may have won today my dear but know this, one day soon you will join the Cluster by choice...'Vexus said as she entered the vortex before it closed and before Jenny could grab her.

"She got away again...'Jenny said in anger, before turning to Danny Phantom.

"Sorry that she escaped..."Danny said.

"Don't be...I'll beat her one of these days...anyway, thanks for the assist...what did you say your name was again?...'Jenny asked.

"Danny Phantom..."He said as he offered his hand and Jenny shook it. Jenny paused as something about that named ringed a bell and it hit her.

" _Oh man, I got to get back to my blind date..."_ Jenny thought.

""Anyway thanks again for all your help..."Jenny said.

"No problem...I hear a cry for help and I just can't ignore it..."He said with a shrug, causing Jenny to smile at that.

"Same here...anyway, it's been a pleasure Danny...but I should be going now...later...'Jenny said before flying away.

Back to Mezmers to get back to her blind date Danny, who unknown to her, was on his way there too...

* * *

 _Back at Mezmers_

Danny was glad that he made it back to the table, just inside to see Jenny land outside and then come back inside the restaurant.

"Hey Danny, sorry that took a while...Jenny said in an apologetic way.

"That's okay...so...I take it you managed to handle that emergency?...'Danny asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, it was just Vexus...'Jenny said in annoyance.

She told Danny her story, about how Vexus is the ruler of a planet of alien robots who want to take over the world and have her join their army, which she always refuses but is always coming back with new plans to make her join them by force.

 _"This Vexus sounds like Vlad..._ 'Danny thought and frowned at the mere though of his enemy.

"This Vexus lady sounds like a fruitloop…"Danny said after Jenny finished.

"That's a pretty fitting description..."Jenny muttered...

After that, the two of them went back to their chatting, and soon made it to the one question that had been on their mind since they got here...

"So, what made you want to try blind dating?...'Jenny asked at one point.

"Well, my best friend was doing it and, long story short, he talked me into it...but I've been having fun so far...'Danny said.

"What about you?...'Danny asked.

He was curious as to why a robot, even a very human like one like Jenny, would want to do something like this...

"Well-..."She started only to be interrupted by somebody...again...

"Jenny..."A boy exclaimed.

They both turned around to see a geeky looking boy with buck teeth and greasy hair arrive, and he looked upset about something.

"Hi Sheldon...'Jenny said while the boy kept sending glares at Danny, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Um...can I help you?...'Danny asked, wondering what his problem is...

"Yes! You can leave Jenny alone, right now!...'Sheldon said, envy and jealousy evident and Danny looked stunned by his sudden rudeness and Jenny looked ready to smack him.

 _ **"SHELDON!**_..."Jenny shouted in an appaled tone and the geeky boy looked nervous.

He couldn't help it, he was the one who got Jenny to know about the blind dating service by putting a flyer of it on the floor of her locker to make it seem somebody left it. He had been planning on hacking into the website in order to set them up together but because of some other person having done that the other day, the websites' security had increased to unbelievable levels and he couldn't get in and the end result was Jenny going out with this...this...guy who ...who...who...probably wouldn't be able to appreciate her...

"Jenny...I...I..."Sheldon stuttered.

"You are just leaving..."Jenny said harshly and the boy nervously walked away but not before sending one dark glare at Danny.

"I'm sorry abut Sheldon, he has a crush on me, even though I told him that I don't see him as anything other than a friend..."Jenny explained, feeling a little embaressed.

Danny blinked and couldn't help but be reminded of Nathan, who also has an obsessive crush on Valerie, who wants nothing to do with him. Though at the very least Sheldon left after being told to.

"It's alright..."Danny said before he went back to eating.

The two went back to their talking and soon heard the nearby jukebox that started playing a Dumpty Humpty song.

"Oh, I love this song...'Danny said and soon turned to Jenny.

"Care to dance?...'Danny offered and Jenny smiled.

"Sure...'Jenny said.

The halfa boy and the robot girl soon started dancing to the beat, with some other patrons joining in as well. Despite being a little rough, Jenny wasn't that bad of a dancer and they both had fun. After that, Danny had finished eating his own meal while Jenny enjoyed some oil she had packed for herself as they continued to talk, joke around and just have a pleasant time together.

Danny smiled, feeling that this won't be so bad after all…

* * *

 _Later_

As the rest of the date went by, Jenny took Danny to a lot of the best spots in Tremorton. They went to the mall where they heard a small time band perform and enjoyed listening to the tunes, took a walk through the towns own gardens and they even stopped at a gas station at one point where Danny got a soda and Jenny got a can of motor oil for herself. All the while, they talked about each other, joked and ended up having...fun.

"Thanks for walking me home Danny..."Jenny said in appreciation as they made it to the Wakeman residence.

"No problem, it was my pleasure...'Danny said with a chuckle.

He still couldn't believe it, he had actually gone on a date with a teenaged robot and he had fun...

"I had a lot of fun with you today Danny..."Jenny said.

"Yeah...I did too...I mean it...'Danny said honestly.

"Even if it was with a robot..." Jenny said with a smirk.

'Actually, I think that was the coolest part of the whole night...heck, I think a friend of mine will actually be jealous...he is a huge tech geek and if he here's about this...'Danny could only imagine how Tucker would react, given how he sometimes gives his PDA girl names, he probably wouldn't have mind a date with a girl robot...

Jenny giggled and sent him a smile.

"Well anyway...I should be getting inside...it was fun meeting you Danny...we should do this again soon...'Jenny said to her blind date who smiled.

"I'd like that...See ya around Jenny...'Danny said to robotic girl.

"See ya...'Jenny said with a friendly smile.

Danny watched the robot girl walk inside, she started waving goodbye to him before closing the door. He waved. Once he was gone, Danny smiled and soon found himself leaving for home

With one more _**unique**_ blind date now behind him.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Operation: D. A . T. E.** _

* * *

**A/N(1):** Congrats to for **61394, Mobain, Mazamba,Davidscrazy234,BigChillFreak, The Brod Road, Frosty Wolf** and **Funkatron** for guessing that Danny would go on a date with Jenny Wakeman/XJ9.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Here is the next 5 upcoming chapter, in no particular order.

 **1) Operation: D. A . T. E.**

 **2) One INCREDIBLE date...**

 **3) The ice hockey hottie**

 **4) The GHOUL of my dreams**

 **5) A date with DISASTER**

 _Have fun guessing who is who :)_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thanks :)

 **DARKPHANTOM13 :** Thanks :)

 **Spectrer :** Glad that you enjoyed it.

 **Davidscrazy234 :** You were right. Also, thank you...

 **Highline:** Thanks, I try

 **BigChillFreak:** I hope this explains it...

 **16ckelmen** and **Internettroll13** **:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **61394:** Thank you, I hope this date was just as fun...

 **Wiseguy2415 :** Thank you for the suggestion , I will consider it .

 **Mobain:** Thanks, I'll look them up...

 **InvaderJohnny :** It certainly was one heck of a date wasn't it...

 **Mazamba:** Thanks...

 **The Brod Road** : Looks like you won that bet. Also, yeah Tucker is being stubborn due to pride and it seems he's not going to stop until he hits rock bottom. Last but not least, thank you :)

 **Guest :** At the very least they ended up on good terms, even if they aren't exactly romantic ones...

 **Supershot1:** That would be one interesting meeting.

 **Runeion :** First let's have the dates first and then I will chose how to resolve it...

 **Firestorm808:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Fatcatjohn :** Thank you for the suggestion disclaimer I will consider it . ...

 **AnimeKing6:** Thank you for the suggestion , I will consider it . ...

 **Frost Wolf:** Well, here's Kara's score...we will see some others in the near future...

 **Mashot Tito:** Sorry but it was Jenny...good guess, though...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	10. Operation DATE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 10: Operation D.A.T.E (Dating A Terrible Enemy)  
**_

Danny had arrived home after his blind date to an empty house. He knew that his parents would be out tonight and Jazz was likely still at the library for her thesis. He immediately went to his room, still marveling over the who thing. It's been over a week since he signed up for this dating service and since then, he's been out with a teen hero, a spy, an alien hunter, a paranormal investigator, a witch, a super heroine and most recently a teenage robot.

And it wasn't even half over yet!

"Man, I'll give it this one...this date certain is memorable..."Danny chuckled over the fact that he once went out with a robot girl...and he had a nice time.

Sure, he didn't really see himself and Jenny as an item but maybe as good friends and allies. They did work well together to make down that alien Droid, after all. He did become kind of fond of her and they could certainly connect as friends at the very least, so there is that. ..

"I better remember to rate her..."Danny muttered as he went to his computer and logged on.

He thought about it and figured he'd best give Jenny an 8. Even if he didn't see her as his match, he did have a nice time with her, so he had to be fair here. After rating Jenny, he went to see if he got his alert for his next date and he saw that he did. He clicked on it and read the profile of his next blind date.

 _ **User Name:** CoolTeenCree_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"6'_

 _ **Weight:** 120_ _lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Taurus_

 _ **Home Town:** Cleveland_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Tall, slender_ _16 year old African American girl with short, dark curly hair and brown eyes.  
_

 _ **Personality:**_ _I'm a cool, mature and confident young adult who is looking for one fun, cool guy I can relate to.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Parties, Rock and roll, shopping, reading magazines and most of all, just chillin' and hanging out.  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am looking for a nice, cool and above all **mature** guy who knows how to party and have fun._

He also read that their date would be held at a place called Romantic Burger at precisely noon. Danny smiled, whoever this girl is, she sounds decent enough and with all the unique places he has been on lately, some simple burgers would be alright.

Danny checked his phone and saw that there was no new messages from Tucker. Usually this would be around the time that he would call him to both complain about his bad date and ask for details of his own.

"He must be still on his date..."Danny said, only to suddenly have his phone ring and no surprise, it's Tucker...

"Hey Tuck..."Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny, you will not believe the kind of night I just had..."Tucker said but he didn't sound too happy.

"What happened this time?..."Danny asked, already guessing where this is going. ..

"I got this snobby girl named Britt Crust, who had to be every bit as snobby as my first two dates...when she saw me, she flat out said I had to pay her to be on our date because of my geekiness, can you believe that?!..."Tucker asked in outrage.

"Who does that anyway?..."Danny asked.

"Apparently her and she isn't even all that pretty! You should have seen the kind of teeth on her, I've seen beavers with smaller choppers! Not to mention that she was way overdressed to boot..."Tucker complained.

"But enough about that, who did you managed to get?..."Tucker asked.

Danny weighed his options and wondered if he really should tell Tucker that Jenny is a robot. He knew that Tucker has been a little jealous, our of his luck lately and learning he was on and date with a robotic girl that acts very much human would probably make him even more jealous, something he knew from experience isn't wise to do.

So he opt to keep it to himself. ..for now, at least until after Tuck manages to get a decent date of his own.

"Her name is Jenny, we went to a place called Mezmers and so far, I'm giving her an 8..."Danny said.

"I see...well...glad you had a nice time..."Tucker said, secretly glad that Danny's perfect 10 streak seems to be over.

He didn't mean to be jealous but when your best friend ends up getting all of the good ones, it can get on one's nerves a bit.

The two boys continued to talk a bit more over their plans for to tomorrow and the types of girls they would meet.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Danny had managed to arrive to Romantic Burger, where he is to meet his blind date, _CoolTeenCree._ He made sure that his hair was nice, his flowers were ready and that his heart sticker was in place for when he meets her.

"Excuse me?..."He heard a voice that for some reason, sounded familiar to him.

He turned around and saw a teenage African American girl with brown eyes and short, curly black hair, and he also noticed that she was wearing a heart sticker too, which could only mean one thing...

"Are you _CoolTeenCree?...'_ Danny asked.

"Yep, but you can just call me Cree...so I'm guess you're _D-Fenton,_ right?...'Cree asked and Danny nodded.

"Yes but call me Danny..."He said as he smiled, she's cute and she looks exactly how her profile described herself.

"These are for you, Cree...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers and watched her eyes light up.

"Oh Danny, for _moi..."_ Cree said in a very pleased tone but Danny blinked in confusion after hearing her voice.

"Excuse me Cree but have we met before?...'Danny asked.

"I don't think so, why?...'Cree asked.

Danny shrugged, he couldn't explain it but her voice sounded a little familiar. He decided to let it go and just escort her inside.

"Ladies first...'Danny said in a polite way as he held the door open for her, making her giggle.

"Cute and has good manners...I like that...'Cree said flirtatiously, making Danny smile.

It feels like they are getting to a good start.

As the two teens walked inside, they were unaware that a small group of people had been watching them from a distance...

"You were right Numbuh 5, she has arrived on time..."One of the little spies said to what looked to be a home made walky-talky.

 _"Let's move in._..'Was heard on the other line...

* * *

 _Inside_

Once inside, Danny and Cree soon took their seats and did the standard, getting to know you question, all the while Cree had a cute look on her face.

"So Cree, tell me all about yourself?..."Danny asked, wanting to get to know his date.

"Well, I go to McClintock High school, I'm part of my school's drama club, I live with my mom, my dad and my little sister Abby and I sometimes do babysitting...'Cree said.

"What about you, cutie?...'She asked and Danny flushed a bit, finding her to be very charming.

"Well...I go to Casper High, I live with my parents and my big sister in Amity Park and I usually just hang out with my best friends...'Danny said.

"No little brother's or sisters?...'Cree asked.

"No, just Jazz and me..." Danny answered though he wondered why that was relevant.

"So, what are your hobbies?...'Cree asked.

"I like playing video games, star gazing, listening to music especially from Dumpty Humpty and I like bowling...you?...'Danny asked.

"Well..."Cree started but was interrupted.

Suddenly a little toy truck had suddenly rolled under them and they both saw what looked to be a little 5 year old boy walk by, looking upset.

"My _twuck..."_ He squeaked as it was on the other end of their booth.

'Um...excuse me, we are kind of on a date here...'Cree said in annoyance while Danny merely handed the kid his toy truck back.

"Here ya go..."Danny said and the little kid just smiled.

"Thanks mister...'He said before going back to his parents.

Once the kid was gone, Cree sent him a strange look, that confused him.

"What?..."Danny asked, and she suddenly changed expression.

"Nothing, so what are you planning on ordering?...'Cree asked as she picked up her menu.

"I think that I'll go with the hamburger, medium rare...and you?..."Danny asked.

"I'm getting a salad...'Cree said though her eyes were still on her menu, which is obscuring her face from him, good thing since Cree was sending a glance elsewhere, she knew something was spying on them.

Cree glared and needed to do something, but she had to get away from here first without wrecking her date.

"Um Danny?...'Cree asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah Cree?...'He asked.

"Will you please excuse me for a second, I...need to go powder my nose for a moment...'Cree said in an innocent tone.

"Okay, sure...'Danny said as Cree went to the bathroom.

Unknown to him, Cree wasn't going to any bathroom... not at all...

* * *

 _Outside_

While Danny and Cree had been talking, a group of 5 kids had been spying on them from the outside. It was Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr, Kuki Sanban, Wally Beetles and Abby Lincoln, who together were the legendary members of Sector V of the Kids Next Door.

They were on a mission, they learned that Cree had stolen the Code Module to deliver to the adults and they knew she was here to deliver it to one of father's spies, who was disguised as a waiter. They came here to keep an eye on her and intervene when they find where she hid it.

That's why they are here, each one in their own disguises to avoid suspicion since there were a lot of teenagers around here.

"Are you sure that guy she is with isn't the spy?..."Numbuh 2 asked, though there was some jealousy in his tone.

"I already gathered all the data last night when I was in her room, and this guy seems clean, he's from a place called Amity Park and there ain't no Teen Ninja base in that town..."Numbuh 5 explained.

"Whatever but if he starts trouble, I says we beat the crud out of him..."Numbuh 4 said, only to be a hushed by the others.

"Hey...where did Cree go?..."Numbuh 2 asked as he pointed to the table and that Cree is no longer there.

" _ **HI - YA! ..."**_ Was shouted as Cree, with her battle ready armor, appeared and the kids managed to avoid her attack.

 _ **"KIDS** **NEXT** **DOOR!** **BATTLE** **STATIONS**_! ..." Numbuh 1 shouted as he and the others pulled out their weapons and charged at her.

"You little dweebs just don't know when to quit!..."Cree shouted as she proceeded to fight them.

She was having a long week, first She had spent the last 3 days sneaking to the KND Artic base to steal the module as per Father's orders, she managed to get it and today she was going to hand it to one of his spies who was due here soon but she then remember that she had for this cool dating website where all of her friends were trying and she did too but the date will on the same day, so that's why she made the rendezvous here.

She didn't see why she couldn't do her job and date a nice, cute guy at the same time. Real adults know how to multitask.

But now she has to go deal with her enemies, the pesky kids next **_dorks,_** who she knew were here to spy on her to steal back the module. Usually Cree wouldn't have hesitated just changing here since most of the teens in town were all members of the Teen Ninja's but when he said Amity Park, she knew he wasn't a member since there was no KND or Teen Ninja base in that town and well...best not to let somebody else get in a crossfire, especially one as cute like Danny, even if he did the choice of giving that snot nose brat his toy back instead of telling him to get lost.

She figured he did it just to not cause an unnecessary scene or something.

Anyway, here she is now, fighting her sister and her stupid friends and this time, she is gonna win.

She gave it her all, dodging and attacking them as best as she could. Besides , as soon as she beats these little brats, the sooner she can deliver the code module and most of all,she can get back to her date.

* * *

 _Later_

 _With Danny_

"I wonder where Cree is?...'Danny asked out loud.

Their waiter had come to the table a few moments ago but Danny told him to come back later since Cree wasn't back yet. That was 10 minutes ago and he just came back and Danny had to tell him again.

Danny was actually getting concern here...who takes over 15 minutes to go to the bathroom anyway?...

Danny sighed as he decided to go fiddle on his phone, only to blink when he realized that he didn't have it.

"Huh? Oh, man...maybe I dropped it outside...'Danny said as he went to the front of the restaurant and to his relief, he saw that his phone was on the ground and thankfully not damaged. It must have fallen out of his pocket without him noticing.

"There you are..."Danny said in relief as he picked up his phone.

He was about to go back inside and wait for Cree, when-

 _ **"I GOT YOU NOW!..**_."Was suddenly shouted and he could tell that it was Cree's voice.

 _"Cree?._..'Danny called as he walked to behind his restaurant and he saw her but she was wearing some kind of strange outfit, but his attention wasn't on her sudden wardrobe change.

Danny gasped as he was unable to believe it, he saw four beaten up kids on the ground and he saw a little girl in one of Cree's fist while her other hand was holding onto what looked to be some sort of book or something.

"Give that back Cree!..." The little girl with a red hat demanded as she struggled in her grasp.

"Not a chance _Crabigail!_ The module is finally mine and you and your little _loser_ friends are toast.."Cree said as she threw the little girl into a wall, making her land on the ground painfully.

Danny saw this...and his eyes narrowed and he felt anger build up in his until-

 _ **"CREE!..**_."Danny shouted, making his presence known.

Cree whipped around and saw that it was her blind date Danny and the members of Sector V saw his presence and wondered if he was here to cause trouble, though they were in for a surprise when the teenage boy angrily marched up to Cree with an enraged look on his face.

"Danny, what's are you doing here?...'Cree asked in confusion.

"What am I doing here?! What the heck are _**YOU**_ doing?!...'Danny shouted as he pointed to the kids, who looked surprise by his anger not being directed at them.

"Look Danny, I know you are from out of town but you need to understand-...'Cree started.

'Oh, I understand _everything_ alright...'Danny said... "I understand that you just beat up five little kids..."Danny said with an infuriated look on his face.

"So what if I did, these are the Kids Next Door and my annoying little sister Abby, they-

 _ **"YOUR SISTER?!**_ Not only did you beat up some kids but your own kid _sister?...'_ Danny exclaimed in disgust.

"What does it matter to you? They are just kids and we're teenagers...'Cree said and Danny wondered if she was actually serious.

Danny quickly ran to the little girl that Cree flung to the wall and helped her up, much to the small girl's confusion.

"Are you okay?...'Danny asked in concern and soon saw that the kid did resemble Cree a bit.

"Uh...sure...um...thanks...'The kid said, looking a little awkward, as if she wondered f this is some kind of trick, Danny wasn't looking as he just continued to glare daggers and a perplexed Cree.

He growled and angrily marched to her to be face to face...

"If there is one thing I can't stand is some jerk who picks on others, _especially_ kids..."Danny said passionately, making both Cree and the children look at him in surprise.

'A-Are you saying that you... _like_ kids?!...'Cree exclaimed in shock and Danny just glared.

"Of course I like kids...I'm not some _jerk_ like you...'Danny shot at her.

"What did you call me?!...'Cree exclaimed in shock at his insult but Danny just continued to help the other kid's up, but he was still glaring hard at her.

"You guys go home, alright...'Danny said after seeing the kids weren't too hurt, while Cree looked like he was doing something appalling.

'Danny, _what the heck_ are you doing?...'Cree exclaimed.

"The right thing...Oh, and FYI Cree, this date is _**OVER...**_ see ya _never, **CREEP!..."**_ Danny shouted before leaving, making Cree gasped dramatically at what he just called her.

She also realized that she has just been _**dumped**_ ...and that made the dark haired teenage girl a wee bit _**PEEVED OFF!**_

 _ **"CREEP?!**_ Danny, you get back here! No one walks away from Cree Lincoln! You get right back here you _**UNCOOL, CHILD HELPING LOS**_ -

Cree was cut off when Abby had sent her a sucker punch and even caused the Code Module to fall out of her hands. It seems while she and Danny had been busy arguing, the members of Sector V had recovered and grabbed their weapons again and proceeded to attack when she had been distracted by her date dumping her.

Cree gasped when she realized that she was surrounded by all of the members of Sector V, who were all glaring menacingly at her while her sister had a smug look on her face.

"You were saying, sis...'Abby said smugly while Cree screamed in outrage as they descended on her.

Numbuh Three held onto the Code Module while Numbuh 2 shot mustard blasters at Cree, getting it in her hair and staining her clothes, Numbuh 4 shot marbles at her, making Cree trip over them and lose her balance while Numbuh 1 shot her with the Bajooka and Numbuh 5 ended it all with a swift karate chop.

The end result was Cree getting overpowered and apprehended by the members of sector V, all the while, she wondered how she ended up getting paired with a guy who actually openly _likes_ kids...

* * *

 _Later_

Danny reentered the Romantic Burger and went to get his belongings, glad he hadn't spent any money here yet. He was still so mad at Cree and how she tried to bully those kids. Just what kind of creep does that anyway?

"I can't believe I almost thought she was cute...man was I wrong...'Danny muttered as he grabbed his stuff and angrily marched outside, only to see the 5 kids from earlier, all holding their toys at him.

"Oh hi...'Danny greeted.

"Okay teenager, spill..."The bald kid demanded, speaking in a British accent.

"Excuse me?...'Danny asked while Cree's little sister, Abby spoke up.

"Let me handle this, Numbuh one..."The kid said.

"What's your name?...'Abby asked.

'Danny Fenton...'He answered.

'My names Abby Lincoln...So, Danny, why exactly were you out with my sister today and why did you help us?...'Abby asked.

"We were suppose to be on a blind date but she ducked out on me...and then I saw her trying to hurt you guys and I got angry...'Danny explained.

'Why? Why did you help us?...'A little blonde boy demanded, acting like he doesn't believe him and Danny figured that this probably wasn't the first time Cree had tried to bully them.

"Just because Cree is a jerk, it doesn't mean I am...I don't like seeing others get hurt and people who try to hurt kids are the worst...I can't stand it...'Danny said, as he thought about his cousin/clone Dani and what almost happened to her.

Even before that, Danny cared about all forms of life, especially kids and now the mere sight of somebody trying to hurt them is a really berserk button for him. He can't stand anyone who would do something like that. The children looked at him intensely but actually lowered their toys that they pretending were some kind of weapons.

"Well...Danny Fenton is it...for...for helping us against Cree Lincoln, we, the Kids Next Door extend our thanks to you...'Numbuh 1 said both politely and awkwardly.

Sure, this wasn't the first time they came across the very rare adults that _don't_ hate kids but a teenager...and one who is open about it is still something for him to get used to but it's because of the fact that Danny had distracted Cree that they were able to beat her and get the Code Module back, so he knew that thanks were due . Danny just smiled at them and thought they were just some kids with their own little club, it was actually kind of endearing.

"No problem..."Danny said, happy that these kids seem to trust him now..."Anyway, where is Cree anyway?...'Danny asked as he noticed that she was gone.

"She...left...'Numbuh 5 said, it was a little fib as she smirked over what became of her sister.

* * *

 _With Cree_

 _ **"THIS ISN'T OVER! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! ABBY!...**_ 'Cree screamed loudly after being forced onto one of the KND dumpster vehicles which is sending her to one of their prisons.

All the while, her mission had failed and the Code Module was once again with the Kids Next door, where it belongs.

* * *

 _Back to Danny and the KND_

"That's good...'Danny said, happy that _jerk_ isn't here to pick on them again.

Danny sent a glance to his watch and saw that he should probably go since he now was not going on a date anyway

"Anyway, are you sure that you kids are alright?...'Danny asked in concern.

"Don't worry, we're fine...'Kuki/Numbuh 3 said honestly.

"Well...okay..."Danny said, glad that they are alright.

"Anyway, can any of you kids point me to the nearest bus stop, I think I should be heading home now...'Danny asked.

The five children pointed to the end of the street and told him that the next out of town bus would be coming soon.

'Thanks..."Danny said as he waved goodbye to them.

After waving goodbye to the kids, Danny soon went to the bus stop, too tired right now to actually fly all the way home. He hopped on and was soon on his way back home, away from this town and from creeps like Cree Lincoln.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **One INCREDIBLE date**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Congrats to for **Guest, Ben10Man, Warrior of the forbidden flame, Mazamba, GhostWriterGirl -1, Invader Johnny, Frosty Wolf, Ancient Wanderer, 61394** and **Tropical Palm** for guessing that Danny would go on a date with Cree.

* * *

 **A/N (2):** How's this, Danny's first date with a bad guy and even if he didn't fight her physically, he did help the KND in the end.

* * *

 **A/N(3):** Also to be clear, I read some place that said that Sector V is located in or near Cleveland so that's what I used. Also, for those of you who are wondering _**WHY**_ Cree willingly dated and flirted with a younger guy, remember that she had a thing for Maurice who was obviously younger than her and asked him out after he turned 13. I hope this clears it up.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin, 61394** and **Hoytti :** You guys were right about KND.

 **Highline:** Thank you for the suggestion , I will consider it...

 **Guest, Ben10Man,Warrior of the Forbidden Flame,** ** **GhostWriterGirl-1, Invader Johnny, Frosty Wolf, Tropical Palm, Ancient Wanderer**** and **Mazamba:** As I said above, congratulations for guessing Cree would be Danny's date.

 **Wiseguy2415:** We'll see...

 **Davidscrazy234:** Well, you were half right, Cree was a FORMER member of the KND, after all.

 **BigChillFreak:** We'll see next chapter...

 **DaniFan3000:** Since Danny decided to spare him the jealousy, none yet...

 **DarkPhantom13:** And it's just gonna keep expanding...

 **The Brod Road:** You were right, Tucker got a Crust...poor guy. Also, thanks...

 **Lord Vortex:** Thank you :)...also, yes, I do plan on having Danny choosing one girl at the of the fic.

 **Tbuck93:** Thank you for the suggestion , I will consider it...

 **Runeion:** Sorry but it was Cree...

 **Mashot Tito:** I hope this answers your question ;)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	11. One INCREDIBLE Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 11: One INCREDIBLE Date**_

After almost an hour on the bus, Danny finally made it home, and he wasn't in a good mood as he came in. He saw his dad in the living room, munching on some potato chips as he watched some television.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing back so soon? I thought you had another date?..."Jack asked while Danny looked peeved.

"Not today, I'm not..."Danny said as he took some of the chips his father offered.

"What happened? ..."Jack asked in concern.

"Turns out the girl I got paired with was a total creep and a bully..."Danny said as he started telling his dad about Cree Lincoln and what he saw her do, and the end result is Jack looking angry.

"You mean to say that girl actually _**hit**_ her own sister and her friends?!..."Jack exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah and I told her off and helped them get away from her before I dumped her...at the very least the kids were okay in the end..."Danny said.

"Good for you son, a woman who treats kids like that isn't worthy of a Fenton man...heck, _**ANY**_ kind of man..."Jack said.

Danny still looked bothered though...

"Anything else, son?..."Jack asked.

"I just feel so stupid, at first Cree seemed...I don't know but she wasn't who I thought she was..."Danny muttered.

"Don't feel bad son, they can't be all winners..."Jack said .

"I know...I just hope the next girl I get isn't another Cree..."Danny said with a sigh as he munched on more chips.

"Don't worry and even so, you said you already met a few perfectly nice girls so far...don't worry, you'll find your perfect girl soon, if not through the service, then someplace else..."Jack said .

"Thanks dad..."Danny said with a small smile, enjoying the rare moment with his acting like a normal parent.

"Anyway, if you got nothing better to do, why don't you pull up a chair, I just made a ton of fudge and they are showing an all ghost movie marathon this afternoon . .."Jack said as he pointed to a large tray filled with snacks.

Danny shrugged and since he knew Tucker was still out on his own date, ended up doing what his dad wanted.

* * *

 _Later_

After watching a couple of films with his father, Danny remembered he needed to rate Cree and check and see if he got his next date yet. He went to his computer and logged on to the _**YOU+ME=LOVE!**_ website and immediately gave Cree a _0_ _/10_ only because the scores can't go any lower than that, but if he had his way, he'd give a girl like her a negative 10 or something.

"Stupid, child hating creep..."Danny muttered angrily, still sore over the whole thing.

He'd rather go out with Jenny over someone like Cree since machine or not, Jenny is a good person and what Cree did was inexcusable.

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGGG! !**_

Danny's phone started ringing and he knew that it was Tucker with his daily blind date update.

"Hey Tuck..."Danny said.

"Hey man, did you just get back from your date?..."Tucker asked and heard Danny sigh on the other end.

"I got back like 4 hours ago..."Danny admitted, surprising his pal.

"What happened?..."Tucker asked and soon Danny started ranting again about Cree, much to the shock of the tech geek on the other end.

"I had the worst date ever with Cree...she's the _**WORST**_ ! Tucker, as your best friend, I feel I should warn you. ..if they try to pair you with someone called _CoolTeenCree, **DON'T**_ go unless you don't mind dating a girl who _beats_ up kids..."Danny said.

 _ **"WHAT?!**_ ..." Tucker exclaimed before demanding details.

He told him about how he saw Cree trying to bully her little sister and a few of her friends, how some of them had been on the ground and that he loudly told her off before dumping her and leaving, but not before making sure the kids were okay.

"Cree has got to be the biggest jerk, I mean. ..who does stuff like that anyway?!..."Danny loudly exclaimed before panting. He waited for a reply but it none yet.

"Tucker?..."He questioned, wondering about his silence.

"So now you know what it's like, dating a dud..."Tucker said, sounding a little smug on the other line .

Danny heard this and frowned hard...

"Tuck?..."Danny said in annoyance while his best friend laughed and it got on Danny's nerves.. "Come on, I listened to all your complaining. .."He reminded.

"I'm sorry man but you had been on a lucky streak for some time, you were bound to run into a bad one sooner or later. .."Tucker said.

"What are you talking about? Not all of my dates can be described as perfect..."Danny reminded.

"Oh please...compared to me, you got the good ones...so, you were kinda overdue for a bad one..."Tucker said.

"Whatever..."Danny said with a groan.

"Anyway, how was your date Tucker, it had to have been better than a zero like Cree..."Danny muttered.

"Well, it wasn't perfect but it wasn't bad either...I got a girl named Fin, she was cute but a real tomboy into sports like surfing...Overall, I give our date a 7..."Tucker said, secretly a little glad that for once, he got the better date than Danny.

"That's good..."Danny sighed, feeling happy that at least one of them had an okay time tonight.

Danny and him talked a bit before hanging up. After that, he went back to the website to see that he had another date waiting for him.

"Okay, let's see who we have here..."Danny mumbled as he read his date's profile.

 _ **User Name:**_ _SweetViolet_

 _ **Age:**_ _14_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"6'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _90 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Virgo_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Metroville_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _I am a petite girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I'm a bit of an introvert, I'm a little shy but nice and I just want a guy who can understand me..._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Reading, listening to music, shopping and relaxing._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I just want a nice guy who can understand me..._

Danny blinked, most of his dates talked about their best qualities but this _SweetViolet_ wasn't afraid to admit her flaws. He figured she is shy but also honest. At the very least he doubts she I'll be anywhere near as bad as Cree.

Their date will be at the movies tomorrow at 2. Danny then yawned and decided to just hit the hay, he had a long day and he would need his rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Danny had managed to arrive to the movie theater, where he is to meet his blind date, _SweetViolet._ He made sure that his hair was nice, his flowers were ready and that his heart sticker was in place for when he meets her. Suddenly he saw a teenage girl approach him, one with long, shiny black hair and a heart sticker and he knew this had to be her. While she is a little on the thin side, Danny thought that she is kind of cute.

"Hello there...you must be _SweetViolet...'_ Danny said and the girl was looking at the ground.

"Yes but my real name is Violet...Violet Parr..."She said in a slightly shy voice.

"It's nice to meet you Violet, I'm _D-Fenton..._ Danny Fenton...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you...'Violet said as she took them.

The two went in line and purchased their tickets, once that was done, it was time to go in the theater. Danny held the door for her and the shy girl just walked in, muttering a shy _"thanks"_ before she was inside.

Danny blinked, noticing more that _SweetViolet_ is more like a _Shrinking_ Violet.

* * *

 _Inside_

Once inside the theater, Danny and Violet bought some popcorn and snacks before they went to where they would view their movie, one that was ironically about superheroes and Violet had been quiet the whole time. Danny realized that it was up to him to break the ice.

"So Violet, tell me about yourself?...'Danny asked, getting his shy blind date's attention.

"Well...I live in Metroville with my parents and my two brothers...I go to Western View High and I turned 14 about 5 months ago..."Violet said.

Danny blinked and noticed she must be even shyer than his other dates. He needed to try harder.

"So, what are your hobbies?..."Danny asked, wanting to get to know her better.

"Well...Usually I like reading a good book, listening to music, drawing when I am bored..."Violet said, getting his attention.

"You draw? That's cool...'Danny said, hoping to help her loosen up.

Danny noticed the gloomy look on her face as she only stared at the soda in her hand and Danny knew something is up here...

"Violet?...'Danny asked, making her flinch, apparently getting her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes, Danny?...'Violet said, a little awkwardly.

"Are you alright?...'Danny asked.

Before Violet can say anything, somebody got their attention and the sound of his voice made Violet flinch almost violently.

"Violet?..."A boy with brown hair asked.

"Oh...Hi Tony...'Violet said, looking away and Danny sensed some tension here.

"Hi...'I...uh...didn't expect to see you here..."The guy said awkwardly.

"Me neither...'Violet said, looking down.

'So...who is your friend?...'He asked and Danny started feeling a little awkward.

"I'm Danny Fenton...'Danny said to the guy, who didn't seem like a bad guy but his presence is clearly making Violet uncomfortable.

"I'm Tony Rydinger, nice to meet you.."Tony said as he politely shook his hand before he turned his attention to Violet.

"So..."Tony started but paused.

"So..."Violet did the same thing.

"Uh...you two enjoy the movie...I'm gonna get to my seat...it was nice meeting you Danny..."Tony said shyly as he retreated to the far back of the movie theater.

Danny turned his attention to Violet, who looked pretty frazzled right now.

"Violet, sorry if I'm coming off as nosy but who exactly is that guy?..."Danny asked and Violet looked away from him.

"Look, I'm sorry...the truth is...that guy that was just here...He's my ex-boyfriend...and he broke up with me a few weeks ago...'Violet confessed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."Danny said, feeling a little sorry for her and now understanding that she must be fresh from a recent breakup, and that would make anybody a little shy again...

" I'm sorry if things are awkward but I didn't expect him to be here...'Violet said, looking a little nervous.

"Hey, it's okay...we all have ex issues...'Danny said, briefly recalling Valerie and what they almost had together.

"You want to talk about it..."Danny said, not being nosy but wanting to be of any kind of help.

"Let's just say...it didn't work out...we were just too different but it still has been kind of rough...'Violet said, feeling strange that she was confiding in a perfect stranger but Danny seemed like he wasn't judging her and she has been keeping this to herself for a while and she might as well tell him since he asked.

Danny saw her expression and felt a little sorry for her. He could tell that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the movie due to her ex being here, even if he doesn't seem to want to cause them any trouble. He knew he had to do something, blind date or not, Violet seems like a nice, if shy girl and it's his responsibility here to make sure she has a good time.

"Hey Violet, if you're up for it...we could do something else if you're not in the mood for a movie anymore?...'Danny suggested, getting her attention.

Violet blinked, surprised that he would offer to do something else because he noticed she wasn't comfortable here...

"What? But you already bought the tickets..."Violet pointed out.

"There's still awhile before the movie, maybe we can get a refund. ..if you want to?..."Danny offered.

Violet blinked, surprised by this but smiled and nodded.

 _"Maybe he's not so bad..."_ Violet thought as they walked out of the theater.

* * *

 _Later_

Luckily Danny and Violet managed to get a refund for their tickets at the last minute. After that, they decided to do something other than a movie, and Danny offered to take her to get a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger. Violet was skeptical upon hearing the name but Danny reassured that the food is good so she decided to go for it.

Now they are here...

"How are you enjoying your Nasty Burger?..."Danny asked after Violet took her first bite.

"Not bad but why do they call it the **_Nasty_** Burger?..."Violet asked, finding the name ironic.

"Rumor has it, the place was suppose to be called the Tasty Burger but on the grand opening, some vandals switched the _"T"_ with an _"N_ " and nobody bothered to correct it..."Danny said.

"Weird..."Violet said before she went back to eating.

""What, the laziness or the fact that no one cares about the name anymore..."Danny joked.

"Both..."Violet laughed.

Danny smiled, feeling that they finally were getting more relaxed around each other. It seems they are finally starting on the right foot.

"Hey _**Fentonowski!..."**_ An obnoxious voice called.

"No..."Danny groaned when he turned around to see his regular bully Dash Baxter.

Since it was summer, many of their peers had been going out of town for vacation, and Dash had been one of them...so whey the heck is he doing here now?!

"Danny...who is that guy?..."Violet asked.

"Trouble...maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away..."Danny whispered.

No such luck, Dash approached them with a nasty look on his face and Danny sighed as he knew he would have to deal with him...

"Dash, what are you doing here? I though you and your folks were going to Mexico for the summer?..."Danny asked, since Dash had spent weeks bragging about his plans for the Summer to anyone around.

"We were but dad had to come home early since the plant he works for got a lot of damage from an attack by a ghost with missiles, so we had to cut our trip short...and that makes me a _little_ upset...Dash said as he hoisted Danny up from the collar.

Danny blinked and cursed when he recalled all the trouble Skulker did. Danny now regretted not hitting him more when he had the chance. Dash was about to do his usual bullying of him whenever things don't go his way, except-

"Hey! Leave him alone!..."Violet demanded, finally getting Dash ' s attention.

"Who the heck are you suppose to be?..."Dash asked rudely, not recalling seeing this girl at school.

"My name is Violet Parr and I would like to ask that you put my date down, right now!. .."Violet said, though it wasn't a request, but an order.

Dash blinked at how she addressee him and just scoffed.

"Date? Ha, first the goth and then Valerie and now this dweeb?..."Dash scoffed and Danny glared.

"Don't talk about her like that?..."Danny said , his natural chivalry over weighing the fact that he is in the mercy of his bully.

"And what are you going to do about it?..."Dash said smugly.

"He won't because I will...and I say, leave now or else..."Violet said in an assertive voice.

Danny was surprised. Earlier she was all shy and reclusive and now she is standing up to Dash, who is way bigger than her, all for the sake of helping a guy she met only today. Despite it all, Danny found himself smiling.

" _I'll give her this much...she's pretty brave..."_ Danny thought, actually impressed.

Dash however ignored her and was about to go take Danny for his usual acts of misplaced aggression...except...

Dash suddenly found himself tripping forward and fell to the ground and ended up releasing Danny, who was surprised.

"Huh?..."Danny exclaimed only for Violet to grab his neck.

"Come on, while he's down..."Violet insisted and Danny knew what she as suggesting and he was all for it...

 _ **RUN!...**_

Danny and Violet quickly ran out of the Nasty Burger while Dash was still on the ground and saw his favorite target and his dweeb date run out of the restaurant.

"HEY, get back here! I ain't done with ya!..."Dash shouted as he ran after them.

However Dash ran passed an alley, unaware that Danny and Violet had hidden in it and had watched him from behind a dumpster until he was gone.

"I think he's gone..."Danny said, happy he managed to get lucky and elude Dash.

He was a little confused by Dash's sudden clumsiness but he wasn't going to question his lucky break...

"So I'm guessing...school bully?..."Violet said.

"Yeah, that's Dash Baxter...he's the most popular guy at my school, the s quarter back of the football team and the biggest jerk in town..."Danny said and Violet looked surprised.

"Dash?..."Violet said, looking a little surprised.

"What?..."Danny asked.

"It's funny, I have a ten year old by her named Dash too and as annoying as he can be, I can tell he's way more mature that that creep..."Violet said, making Danny smirk.

"I think I can see that..."Danny chuckle, seeing Dash having less maturity than a little kid.

He then turned to Violet with an appreciative smile.

"Thanks for...you know. ..trying to stick up for me...Dash can be a little intimidating to some people..."Danny said and Violet looked a little bashful.

"No problem...I mean...he was being really unreasonable...it's not _your_ fault his trip got cancelled and besides...I don't like seeing somebody trying to hurt others...besides, you were cool with what happened with Tony at the movies...I figured I could have returned the favor. .."Violet said, making Danny smile.

"Well...thanks Violet, I'm just sorry Dash had to spoil this part of our date too..."Danny apologized.

"It doesn't have to be...why don't we head back and get our burgers to go before _Ape-Boy_ comes back and we can do something else..."Violet suggested.

Danny smiled, feeling there might be some hope left for this blind date.

* * *

Danny and Violet were soon finishing their burgers and milk shakes at the park and despite the previous interruptions, they were now conversing socially on their likes, dislikes, interests and hobbies and Violet was a lot more open now.

"I think it's kind of cool that you want to be an astronaut Danny..."Violet said, after Danny told her of his interest in space and NASA.

"Thanks...I'm already a junior certified astronaut and I'm always reading any news about it..."Danny said.

"I remember my folks telling me how they had witness the moon landing back in the day..."Violet said.

"One small step for man, one giant leap for man kind..."Danny recited his favorite quote, making Violet giggle at his antics.

"You know...you're kind of funny..."Violet said.

"Thanks..."Danny said smiling.

It looks like they might finally be having a nice time together...Except that they both suddenly heard an alarm and gun shooting and Danny cursed.

"Get down..."Danny ordered as he and Violet went down.

They soon saw that a jewelry store that was right across the street was being robbed by two guys in ski masks and guns and they hopped in their get away car.

" _Stupid Murphy ' law. ..."_ Danny grumbled but sighed, as he knew what he had to do now but he had to get away from Violet first...

"Oh man...Violet...you go someplace safe and hide. ..I'll...go try and call for help..."Danny said to his blind date.

"Sure...sure..."Violet said and Danny had left.

Danny looked around, hid behind a nearby tree and changed into his heroic alter ego, Danny Phantom. He quickly flew after the getaway car and saw the two robbers.

"Okay you two, pull over or else!..."Danny ordered, getting the thieves attention.

"It's Danny Phantom ! ..."One robber shouted as he pointed his gun and shot at him, which did nothing since Danny became intangible.

"Really guys, you do realize you're just wasting time and bullet's right?...'Danny said but the stupid crooks just continued firing, with no success.

Danny sighed and was about to put an end to this, only for the getaway car to suddenly be in a force field, making it halt ...a force field that was _**NOT**_ made by Danny.

"What?..."Danny questioned.

He looked around to see a teenage girl appear, with long black hair and little black mask on her face and she is wearing a red and black costume with an _"i"_ on it. And she is the one creating the force field.

Another superhero...or at least Danny hoped that's the case here...

"Uh...hello there..."Danny sad, not sure what else to say.

"Hey there...I hope you don't mind but I think this car needs to be cleaned out..."The girl said Danny got her meaning and immediately pulled the two struggling crooks.

"Who are you exactly? ..."Danny asked, knowing she's not a ghost due to his lack of sense.

"They call me Invisigirl...I was in town and I saw the crime in progress and...I thought I could give a hand..."The girl said with a shrug.

"Anyway Invisigirl, I'm Danny...Danny Phantom...thanks for the assist...'Danny said.

Even though he could have easily handled these two clowns, he wasn't going to be rude here. Besides, with his track record, he wasn't going to be rude to a super who hasn't done anything to warrant it. Besides, she seemed like a cool girl...hero..

"No problem...'She said, sending a smile to him that Danny had to admit was kind of cute.

Unfortunately, the two thieves in Danny's arms were still struggling and one still had his hand on his gun, he shot at Invisigirl, who merely used her force field to protect her, with a lazy look on her face.

"Are you guys serious? You lost..."She said and Danny was about to knock this guy out...except, unfortunately one of the bad guys stray bullets hit and did some damage to a parked truck and it started moving down hill with no driver

"Oh my gosh!..."Invisigirl shouted in horror.

"We got to stop that thing..."Danny shouted as he used his powers to use a nearby crossbar, bending it as a makeshift restraint on the two thieves as they went to stop the runaway truck.

"Mind giving me a lift..."Invisigirl said and Danny smirked as he got her meaning.

Danny lifted her up and carried her fast to the run away truck and they both discussed their strategy here. Danny went from behind and used his ghostly strength to pull it, while Invisigirl was at the front and created a force field to try and push it back. Their combined forces managed to make the large and heavy truck eventually stopped before it hit anything or anyone at he bottom of the hill, causing all the citizens who witness it to cheer loudly for their heroes. They also saw the police arrive to take in the two crooks that Danny and Invisigirl had captured together.

"Thanks again for the help.."Danny said to the other superhero.

"No problem..."Invisigirl said.

Suddenly, news cameras and reporters came and that was when they knew it was best that they leave...

"Well, I think that's enough action for one afternoon...I think it's time to leave..."Danny said.

"Yeah..."Invisigirl said.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Invisigirl . ..."Danny said graciously .

"You too ..."She said with a smile..."See ya later Phantom...We should do this again, real soon..."Invisigirl said before completely disappearing.

"See ya..."Danny said and he wondered if she was really gone, it was kind of hard since she's not supposed to be a ghost, just a superhuman girl...

Girl?..."Danny muttered and gasped when he remembered he had to get back to Violet.

He went back to the park, changed behind a statue and then went looking for his blind date.

"Violet?..."Danny called.

"Danny!..."Violet shouted as she ran to him.

"Are you okay?..."Violet asked in a concern voice.

"I'm fine...I managed to find a payphone and call the cops..."Danny lied.

"Are you okay?..."He asked in concern.

"I'm fine...I hid..."Violet said vaguely but Danny didn't notice.

"I'm just glad you're alright..."Danny said honestly.

There was a moment of silence between then and Danny sighed. First Violets ex-boyfriend ruins the movies for them, then Dash ruins the Nasty burger for them and now this?!

He just wanted to do something fun with her and get to know her but after this, he wouldn't be surprised if she wants to go home early. However, Violet spoke up, not sounding angry or even upset at all, judging from the small smile on her face.

"So...Danny...we are still on a date, right?...if you are still up for it...let's go do something..."Violet said, no longer sounding shy but like a confident, sure of herself girl that Danny can respect.

Danny smiled as he took her hand and the two soon left for the next part of their date.

* * *

 _Later_

Thankfully there had been no more interruptions that afternoon as Danny and Violet continued their blind date. Danny had been stumped over what to do until Violet suggested a mere walk to see the sights of the town, which Danny complied. They walked and admired the scenery, saw some street performers, ate from some local kiosks and even listen to a local street musician playing to entertain the crowds.

That all happened until it was time to walk Violet home or to the bus that would take her back to Metroville, which is only about 20 miles East of Amity Park. Once they made it to the bus stop, they continued talking.

"Thanks for walking me to the bus stop..."Violet said politely.

"No problem..."Danny said.

"Danny, I'm gonna be honest with you...I was sort of skeptical of this...blind dating and despite some stuff, I had a nice time with you..."Violet said, making the boy smile...

"I did too...really Violet, you're a real cool girl. .."Danny said, making the girl sent him a shy smile.

"You...you can call me _"Vi"_ if you want. .."She said with a bashful look still unable to believe it.

She had only gone on this blind date just to get a distraction from her grief about Tony and she ended up meeting a guy that was pretty cool. Sure Danny might not be rock star dreamy or athletic like Tony was, but he was a really nice, patient guy who had been understanding of her situation and even did stuff to help her. Most guys try to avoid dating girls with baggage, but Danny had been understanding enough to try and help cheer her up...

And he succeeded. ..it made the dark haired girl sent him a smile, which he noticed and returned...

"Okay _Vi._..well, I had a great time and it was really nice getting to meet you..."Danny said.

"Same here..."Vi said.

Suddenly the bus for Metroville finally came and Violet got on it.

"See ya later Danny, we should do this again real soon..."Violet said as she winked goodbye to her date.

"See ya, Vi..."Danny waved as he watched the bus drive away.

Danny blinked as he registered something. ..It was weird but Violet...something she said kind of reminded him of the super heroine, Invisigirl told him before she disappeared.

 _"See ya later **Phantom...** We should do this again, real soon..."_

 _"See ya later **Danny,** we should do this again real soon..."_

It's strange but both girls have long dark hair, were about the same height and frame and even sound alike..could it be possible that-

" _Wow Fenton, slow down...don't go jumping to conclusions..."_ Danny thought.

Was he really going to stand here and think that Violet and Invisigirl could be the same person?...I mean, sure...there might be some resemblance but his life isn't _that_ ironic? I mean, the whole Kara Kent and Supergirl thing had been amazing but it's not like _**every**_ girl he's going to date has some secret double life, right...

Right?

Danny sighed and decided to let it go since he didn't have any real proof. All that mattered is that despite the constant side tracks tonight , he got to date Violet and discovered that while shy at first, she's a really nice and brave girl...not to mention she's really cute too.

Danny then left for home, happy that his date had at least ended on a high note.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **The Ice Hockey Hottie**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Congrats to for **Spectrer,tbuck93, Tropical Palm, 61394,Ancient Wanderer, Frosty Wolf, GhostWriterGirl -1,Mazamba, The Brod Road, Warrior of the Forbidden Flame, BigChillFreak, Wiseguy2415, Ben10man, Guest, BeConFuzzled Writer** and **Davidscrazy234** for guessing that Danny would go on a date with Violet Parr.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Sure, I know that _The Incredibles_ is suppose to take place in the 60's but this is my story and I'm letting them take place in the same era, besides, we got to admit that it's not the weirdest thing to happen in this fic yet, am I right? ;)

Also, I used Invisigirl as Violets alias because I saw online some people calling her that.

* * *

 **A/N(3): _:) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody :)_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **BigChillFreak:** I did, it was an awesome part of my childhood :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, no negative numbers but Danny _**would**_ have...

 **Wiseguy2415:** Yeah, they all have the same voice actress Cree Summer and I just couldn't resist adding that joke :)

 **Ryval** and **Naruto Hatake** : No, remember, there is no KND base in Amity Park. That was just a joke since Cree and Valerie Gray are voiced by the same person and their voices sound similar...

 **DARKPHANTOM13:** Yeah, Fenton or Phantom, Danny is the good guy who won't hesitate to defend someone who needs it...

 **Danifan3000:** You got that right...

 **Runeion:** A bad date with a villain was bound to happen at one point...

 **Ben10Man:** Yeah, Violet was just what Danny needed after an experience with _**Cree**_ -p!

 **One for Inspiration:** Technically Tucker hasn't dated Cree yet but Danny at least gave him a heads up.

 **Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku:** Wish granted...

 **Frosty Wolf:** You guys were right...

 **Davidscrazy234:** Thanks.

 **Guest:** You were right, Cree got a big fat _**ZERO.**_

 **BeConfuzzled Writer:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them...

 **The Broad Road:** You were more or less right, Tucker did enjoy the fact that Danny had a dud and Danny at least got to hang out with another hero, even if he wasn't _completely_ sure.

 **NeoMark:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them...

 **61394:** Yeah but at least the KND won and Cree got what was coming to her in the end...

 **Shadowmaster91:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them...

 **Thematavoorhes:** Yeah...so far...

 **AnimeKing6:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	12. The Ice Hockey Hottie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 12: The Ice Hockey Hottie**_

Danny eventually made it home from his blind date before curfew, happy that at the very least ghost related catastrophe's were at a minimum that evening. He entered, quickly went up to his room and made it to his computer. He was glad that despite all the interruptions today, he had a relatively good time with Violet Parr and despite her initial shyness, he did enjoy her company and he could see some similarities with her. They had quite a bit in common to be precise, both not wanting to stand out, just blend in but even then, won't hesitate to stand up against something they know is wrong, like when she tried to defend him against Dash's usual bullying. Besides, she is cute in the subtle kind of way.

Danny went to his computer and logged onto the _ **You+Me=LOVE!**_ website. It was time that he rate his date with Vi. He really tried hard on how to categorize it and in the end, he decided to be fair and give Vi an 8/10. Don't get him wrong, she's cute and he did enjoy her company but he knows she is still reeling a bit from her ex boyfriend Tony and it took a while before she really open up to him...though maybe if they hung out more...who knows?

Danny then decided to see if he got any more messages and as luck would have it, he's got another blind date waiting for him ...

 _ **User Name:**_ _SportyJen_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"6'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _115 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Capricorn_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Toronto_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Athletic teenage girl with long red hair, fair skin and blue eyes._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I'm a hardworking, responsible and dedicated person who has a passion for sports and wants a guy who is on the same page as me._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Music, especially Dawg toy, sports like hockey and snowboarding and parties._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I just want a cool, stable guy I can respect, who respects me..._

Danny read that for their date, they will be going to a hockey game...

"Strange...Danny muttered since most first dates are usually at...special places like movies or places the couple could do but he shrugged. He wasn't much of a sports fan, and that includes hockey but he is willing to try anything once...

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGGG**_

"Right on schedule. .."Danny sighed as he knew it had to be Tuck with his daily update.

"Hey Tucker...'Danny greeted.

"Hey man, how did your date go?..."Tucker asked.

"Well, not counting running into the girls ex boyfriend, getting harassed by Dash and dealing with robbers...it wasn't half bad..."Danny said and waited for Tuck's reaction.

"Wait? Back up...Did you say _ **Dash?!**_ I thought he was in Mexico for the next three weeks..."Tucker shouted on the other end in distress.

"Unfortunately for us, he came back early..lets quit talking about him, so how did your date go, who did you get?...Danny asked his male friend

"I'll give it a 6 1/2 or a 7..."Tucker muttered.

"What happened now?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"I got some girl named Kari Mckeen ...she's...she's not the _worst_ looking girl I've been out with (that was Meg) but she's a bit of a chatterbox...I barely got a word in edge wise all night..."Tucker muttered.

"Hey, it could be worse...in fact. ..you already had worse...at least she was nice, right?..."Danny asked.

"Yeah, at least..."Tucker said, thought still not satisfied.

Danny and Tucker continued to talk about the details of their own blind dates and what tomorrow entails until Danny's mother told him that it was lights out. Danny went to bed, unsure but hopeful of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At the hockey rink_

Danny had managed to arrive to the hockey rink on time. He checked his hair, made sure the flowers were alright and his heart sticker was in place for when he meets his next blind date _SportyJen._

"Hey there..."A feminine voice called his attention.

Danny turned around to see a tall, teenage girl approach him, one with red hair, blue eyes and a heart sticker on her light blue Hoodie. He knew this had to be her.

"Hello there...you must be _SportyJen...'_ Danny said and the red haired girl.

"Just Jen is fine, you must be _D-Fenton_..."Jen said to her blind date.

"Yeah but you can call me Danny...these are for you, Jen..."Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thanks...'Jen said lightly.

The two teenagers then went to get their tickets and then entered the rink to where their blind date would begin.

* * *

 _Inside_

After getting some snacks and taking their seats, Danny and Jen began to start with the standard blind date getting to know about you kind of questions that he has gotten used to by now.

"So Jen, tell me about yourself?...'Danny asked to the cute red head.

"Well, I recently turned 16, I work at the Penalty Box...a sporty goods store at the Galeria Mall, I like sports of all kind, especially snowboarding and hockey, among others..."Jen said.

"I see..."Danny said, already knowing they don't have that in common.

"What about you?...'Jen asked.

"Well...I'm 14, I go to school at Casper High in Amity Park...I'm not really that much of a sports fan, unless you count bowling...'Danny said and Jen unintentionally frowned

" _14...and not a sporty..."_ Jen thought in disappointment.

"So...any hobbies?...'Jen asked for the sake of being polite.

"Like I said I like bowling and I have an interest in NASA, Astronomy and I like video games...'He answered... "You?..."Danny asked.

"Like I said, sports and I like music from Dawg Toy...'Jen answered unenthusiastically.

She doubted this guy could be her match, since she wasn't into dating younger guys and sports are a big part of her, so it looks like he wasn't going to be the one.

 _"Man...I'm beginning to sound like Caitlyn.._.'Jen thought in silence as she and Danny decided to focus on the hockey match.

Danny frowned, feeling a little awkward. He could sense that Jen didn't seem all that impressed with his lack of interest in sports, he was about to say something, only to feel a soda can be chugged at his head.

 _ **"OUCH!**_..."Danny yelped.

"Are you okay?..."Jen asked in an alarmed tone of voice.

"I think so..."Danny said as he picked up the soda and heard an obnoxious voice laughing.

"Dash...'Danny growled as his school bully came to them.

"I knew I'd get back at you for yesterday, dweeb..."Dash said.

"For what? I didn't do anything!..."Danny exclaimed.

"Excuse me, who are you?...'Jen asked and Dash's eyes landed on the girl and smirked.

"Hey there cutie, what are you doing here with a dweeb like this?...'Dash said in a smooth voice, one that had no effect on Jen since she saw him being mean to Danny.

"We happen to be on a date..."Jen said and Dash blinked in surprise.

"Oh please...first that spazz from yesterday and now this babe, I don't believe it..." Dash said and Jen figured he was referring to another girl Danny went out with due to the program, and she frowned.

"Don't talk about Vi like that...'Danny said, only for Dash to push him to the ground, causing Jen to gasp.

'Danny?...'Jen exclaimed.

"Come on babe, why don't you dump the loser and watch the game with a real stud like me?...'Dash said in his Casanova voice and Jen growled.

"Look dude, I don't know who you think you are but-

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot to introduce myself, the name is Dash Baxter, quarterback for the Casper High football team...which reminds me, do you like quarterbacks?...'Dash asked flirtatiously and Jen growled in anger when he put his arm around her.

"Not ones that are big jerks like you!...'Jen shouted as she slapped him for daring to touch her without her permission.

 _ **"OUCH!.**_..'Dash exclaimed in pain, while Jen sent him a dirty look.

Usually, she would be drooling over a guy with Dash's kind of looks and muscles and the fact that he is into football, but Jen has high standards, ones that don't approve of some creep picking on others and then trying to hit on a girl without even asking their name. At the very least Danny had manners, unlike this jerk...

"Danny..."Jen said as she helped him get up while Dash was still smarting over the slap she gave him.

"You...what the heck are you doing?...'Dash shouted angrily, getting attention from the other spectators.

"What am I doing? You march over her to harass the guy I am on a date with, touch me without my permission and act like a grade A jerk..."Jen shouted in anger.

"Why you-..."Dash growled and Danny quickly got between him and Jen.

"Dash, leave her alone!...'Danny shouted, not wanting his bully to keep harassing his date, which Jen noticed.

Suddenly a security guard came over.

"What the heck is going on here?...'The security guard demanded and Dash of all people, had a sinister look on his face.

"These two jerks over her were harassing me and this girl slapped me...'Dash lied, making Danny and Jen look appalled.

"What? No we weren't, you came here to harass us!..."Danny shouted, feeling like he was back at Casper High.

"Did you actually slapped this guy, miss?...'The guard asked and Jen still looked peeved.

"You don't understand, this creep was messing with us and had the nerve to touch me that-

The security guard wasn't listening to them anymore and Dash just had a smug look on his face as he knew what would happen now.

* * *

 _2 minutes later_

 _Outside_

Danny and Jen could not believe it when the security kicked them out.

"And stay out!...'He shouted before he slammed the door.

The end result was Danny and most especially Jen were outraged.

 _ **"OUGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS..**_.."Jen exclaimed in anger.

"I'm sorry about this, Jen..."Danny apologized.

"Don't! This wasn't _your_ fault Danny...it was that blonde creep, just who was he anyway?...'Jen asked.

"Dash Baxter, he's a bully at my school and I just happen to be his favorite target...he was suppose to be out of town for the summer, but his folks canceled the trip, so he decided he wants to take it out on me..." Danny said.

Jen just looked mad but it wasn't directed at Danny.

"I can't believe this, this is suppose to be an important game, the Ice Pigs versus the Winter Wolves and I'm missing it because of that loser...this can't go unpunished..."Jen said, getting Danny's attention.

"What do you mean?...'Danny asked and Jen suddenly had a sly look on her face.

"Danny, you know personally what a big jerk that Dash guy is, are you up for a little bit of payback?...'Jen asked with a mischievous look on her face.

Danny blinked and thought about it, with a smirk now adorning his face. Sure, he knew that trying to sink to Dash's level hasn't always ended well for him, but he was tired of Dash always ruining things for him and getting away with it, worse is now that he ruined his blind date with Jen, and it was his responsibility to make sure she had a good time...

Memories of Dash's bullying came to his mind and he knew what his answer would be...

"What do you have in mind?...'Danny asked and Jen leaned in to whisper her plan.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Jen managed to sneak back in, wearing some janitor suits they found in a supply closet and fake mustaches that Jen picked up from a nearby novelty store.

"Everything ready?...'Jen asked as the two rolled a trashcan and pretended to pick up trash...

"Yep, everything is secured...'Danny said as he pointed to the inside of the trashcan which had a gross bag filled with trash, old nachos, sodas and all other gross stuff they could find.

Their secret weapon for their revenge against Dash, who is watching the game from _their_ seats. The plan is simple, one of them would go and watch the jumbotron and wait until it was ready to show fans from Dash's section, send a signal and the other, from a hard to see spot of the area, would throw the bag and make sure it hits Dash when the jumbotron showed him, thus securing their payback.

Jen went to watch the jumbotron while Danny went to go to his assigned spot and wait for the signal. However, by the time he got their, a security guard approached him, thankfully a different one.

"Excuse me but who are you?...'The guard asked.

"I'm the janitor...Donny...just doing my job...'Danny said in a fake deep voice but the guy frowned.

"You look a little young to be a janitor..." The guard said suspiciously.

"Tell your kids to stay in school...'Danny said but the guy kept sending him a suspicious look.

"If you don't mind, Donny... but can I see your janitor I.D pass?...'The guard asked and Danny sweated.

"Uh...sure...oh my, I think I left it in my other suit...'Danny said but the guard glared.

"I knew it, janitors _**don't** _have I.D passes!...'The guard said as he pulled Danny's fake mustache off and Danny cursed under his breath for falling for that old trick.

The guy took Danny by the hand and Danny sweated even more in nervousness.

'You're coming with me, punk..."He said as he grabbed Danny by the arm.

Jen saw this and didn't know what to do, Danny sent her a look and then cast one to the garbage can, even as he was being dragged by the security guard. Jen realized what he is trying to say and quickly ran to the area. She waited just for the right time and saw the jumbotron showing Dash and others, she threw the gross bag and the contents fell on Dash, just in time for the entire ice rink to see him covered in all sorts of slimy stuff.

 _ **'WHAT THE HECK?!…**_ "Dash shouted, just as he realized that the whole place saw him like this and started pointing and laughing.

"What the heck?..."The security guard shouted, Danny used this opportunity to use intangibility to slip out of his hands.

'Catch me if you can, copper...'Danny shouted, as he threw some trash at the guard, getting his attention _away_ from Jen.

"Why you little brat!...'He shouted as he gave chase to Danny, who was leading him away from Jen, while the rest of place was busy laughing at Dash, who ran away to escape the public humiliation.

Jen saw Danny do whatever he could to make sure the guards didn't see her, and she smiled. She used this opportunity to sneak away from here before any other guards showed up, all the while, she saw guard grab Danny, but she also saw that he wasn't ratting her out, even though this was her idea.

She smiled.

* * *

 _Outside_

"The next time you sneak in through here, I'm calling your parents!...'The security guard shouted after he threw Danny out in anger, making him land on his butt.

"Don't worry, dude...I learned my lesson...'Danny said as the angry guard just slammed the door shut.

"Danny...'Jen said as she, no longer in her disguise, came to him.

"Hey Jen...well, mission complete...'Danny said in a pleased voice.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble Danny...I never should have suggested this...'Jen said, feeling guilty.

'Why? We managed to get back at Dash and I...got _lucky_ that the guard decided not to call my parents..."Danny said, remembering having used overshadowing on the guy, who in his confusion, Danny reminded that he was escorting him off the premises, instead of what he originally planned to and the angry guy just did it.

"Well...good...also, thanks for not ratting me out...that was...pretty cool of you...'Jen admitted.

"Hey, I'm no snitch...besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I failed in doing something simple as helping my date get payback on the biggest jerk in town..."Danny said, making Jen laugh at that.

"You're funny..."Jen admitted with a smile.

It's weird, despite being younger than her and not into sports, Danny was pretty funny and cool in his own way, the way he suggested the garbage sliming was hilarious and the way he didn't mention her involvement at all to protect her and make sure Dash got what was coming to him...it took guts.

"You know Danny...even if we can't watch the game here...They are still showing it on TV...If you want...we could watch it together...'Jen suggested and Danny smiled.

"It would be my pleasure, Jen...'Danny said, flashing a smile that even Jen had to admit was kind of cute.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Jen soon decided to go get a bite to eat at a Sports theme restaurant that had many TV's showing off all sorts of sporting events. Including a replay of the game they had been earlier. They both laughed when the jumbotron showed Dash getting covered in their crud before running away in humiliation.

They both laughed loudly as they enjoyed some sodas and a nacho platter. Jen even told him that while she is from Toronto, she's in Amity Park for the summer with her friends, at her friend's Caitlyn's cousin's house and that her friend was the one who informed her on this dating service in the first place. Anyway, after that, they decided to take a walk around town, cracking jokes and talking more about their own personal experiences they both found funny.

"Are you serious? You actually scared your boss with a _toy mouse_ and he freaked out!...'Danny laughed loudly.

"Hey, he had it coming, he was taking things way to far and threatening business, and most of all my commissions..."Jen said with a smirk.

Danny continued to laugh, finding the whole thing hilarious.

Jen smiled, it was weird, despite him being younger and not into sports, she was surprised how easy it was to get along with Danny. He is actually a pretty decent guy once you get the chance to know him.

They both noticed that it was getting late and Jen frowned when she saw she had to be getting back soon.

"I need to be getting back Danny..."Jen said.

"Let me walk you home, where is it?...'Danny asked.

"Just about three blocks from here..."Jen said, referring to Caitlyn's cousin's house.

They continued to walk and talk until they made it to the door and Jen smiled at him again...

"I got to say Danny...aside from getting kicked out of the game and getting on the last nerves of security guards, today wasn't so bad...'Jen admitted.

"Yeah...it was kind of fun, I mean...I got to hang out with a cool girl and get a whole semester's worth of payback in one go...so I see it as a pretty good day...'Danny said, making Jen giggle.

"Yeah...'Jen said, feeling a little strange.

She knew that despite the age difference, Danny is a cool guy and he is actually pretty cute in the non-athletic way. She knew she had fun with him today and that always counts in her book, but she felt like she had to do something here at the end of their date...

No...she _wanted_ to do something at the end of their date but she wondered if she should. After a moment of contemplating it, she decided to go for it.

"Hey Danny...'Jen said.

"Yeah...'Danny said.

Jen quickly leaned in and kissed him on his right cheek, making Danny blush in the process.

'Consider that as thanks..."Jen said.

"For what?...'Danny asked.

"For helping me get payback...and for not getting mad at me when it backfired...'Jen said.

'Hey, a few minutes of getting yelled at by an old guy is worth it for that kind of fun...'Danny said, making Jen smile.

She kissed him on the other cheek, surprising Danny.

"What was that one for?...'Danny asked.

"For showing me a nice time today..."Jen admitted, making Danny blush even brighter now as she went to the door.

"See ya around _D-Fenton_...'Jen said with a wink.

"Bye...'A still blushing Danny said as she closed the door.

Danny, after a moment of wondering what just happened, realized that it is getting late and he needs to get home before curfew, so he was gone.

* * *

 _Later_

Unknown to Danny, Jen had watched him until he was out of sight and smiled, despite herself. She looked around and saw that the place was empty, that her friends were out doing their own thing. Jen pulled out her phone and dialed a certain number, after a few moments, she was talking with somebody.

"Hey Caitlyn...Yeah, I just got back from my date...Caitlyn, I was wondering, remember that rule you said about dating guys that are older than you...um...can you refresh my memory on the rule if the guy happens to be _younger_ than you..."Jen asked her female friend on the phone, as she continued to think of a pair of dark hair, sky blue eyes and a cute, warm smile.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **The GHOUL of my Dreams**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** I made it to _**200 REVIEWS! THANKS EVERYBODY, YOU ROCK!**_

* * *

 **A/N(2)** : The girl Danny went out with is called Jen Masterson from **_6TEEN._** For those who are confused by the title, I remember someplace saying that Jen likes hockey among her usual sports and I thought it would fit.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin** and **InternetTroll13:** Thanks and Happy Holidays :)

 **DARKPHANTOM13:** Glad you enjoyed it :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Irony, thy name is Danny :)

 **Wiseguy2415:** :)

 **Gokaimaster1000:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it.

 **AnimeKing6:** Gotta love our Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman :)

 **Warrior of the Forbidden Flame:** I didn't see that...I just saw some place calling her _Invisigirl..._

 **The Brod Road:** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)

 **Mashot Tito:** Eh, good guess though.

 **Jiffy185:** That would be one kind of news story...

 **NeoMark:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them.

 **Frosty Wolf:** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	13. The GHOUL of my dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 13: The GHOUL of my dreams**_

After walking Jen home, Danny changed into his ghost form and arrived home. He changed back, greeted his parents and then went upstairs. He still couldn't believe his day, he and Jen got kicked out of the hockey game, but they at least managed to get payback on Dash and have a pretty fun time together after that.

"What a day..."Danny said as he went to his computer.

Danny logged onto the _ **You+Me=LOVE!**_ website to rate his date with Jen. He decided to rate her as an 7/10. Even if they don't have a lot of the same Interests, they had fun together tonight and that counts for something.

He then saw that he has another message and he knew what it was. He clicked on it and began to read the contents of his next blind date.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Dream Ghoul Phanty_

 _ **Age:**_ _13_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _4"8'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Cancer_

 _ **Home Town:** Salem_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Short, petite 13 year old girl with white hair and a dark blue highlights and dark green eyes._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I'm a free spirit who is always the light of the party._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Playing the organ, writing my own composition, gardening, swimming, dancing and telling jokes._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I wants a fun guy who is full of a lot of spirit._

 _"Weird..."_ Danny thought as he read her profile.

He raised an eyebrow at the user name and description. After his date with Jenny, he tried to be a little more cautious about this sort of thing. Not to mention this girl is 13 and he is 14, usually the girls he gets paired with are his age or older. Still, he also knew he can't really jump to conclusions either. He had to be fair here , and give the girl a chance.

He read that their date is going to be someplace called _NightShades_ _Cafe_ , Danny never heard of that place but he saw a direction were he and this girl are suppose to meet up tomorrow when the sun goes down.

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGGG**_

Danny answered his phone to his best friend Tucker, who just came back from his own date.

"Hey Tucker...'Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny..."Tucker muttered in a depressed voice..

"What happened this time? ..."Danny asked, getting the feeling that Tucker got another dud.

"I was at the movies with a girl named Caitlin Cook and she was so cute but she said she didn't think I was the one before the previews were even over..."Tucker said with a sigh.

"Heavy..."Danny said, not even bothering to tell him to change his profile since he knew he wouldn't listen.

"Whatever...at least she didn't yell at me or something..."Tucker muttered, thinking back to Bonnie, Mandy and Britt.

"So, how was your date tonight?..."Tucker asked.

"Did you see today's hockey game?..."Danny asked.

"No, why?..."Tucker asked.

"Go online now...I think it's still on..."Danny ordered as he went online first.

A few moments later, Tucker was laughing.

"Oh man, did you really did that to Dash?!..."Tucker exclaimed in between his laughter.

"Me and my blind date Jen after Dash got us kicked out..."Danny said.

"I got to tell ya Danny, any girl who can do that to Dash is a winner in my book..."Tucker said once he was done laughing.

The two boys discussed more of their experiences before it was time to go to bed. Danny yawned loudly before he went to sleep, unaware of entails tomorrow when he comes face to face with this _Dream Ghoul Phanty._

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At precisely Sun Down_

"What the heck?..."Danny exclaimed as he arrived to where the directions told him.

But instead of seeing the Cafe called NightShade's, he saw that he was in front of a _**cemetery!**_

"Did I take a wrong turn?..."Danny said as he grabbed the directions he wrote down earlier but to his surprise, he is exactly where he is suppose to be.

"This can't be right..."Danny said, before he could ponder it further, a big gust of wind came by, unintentionally sending his flowers flying out of his hand and wrecking them..

"Oh no..."Danny exclaimed as he went to pick them up but there were already ruined, with most of the pedals off and the stems bent...

"Now what?..."Danny exclaimed in frustration. ..only for his ghost sense to go off.

He groaned in frustration. He looked around and saw that he last was clear, he quickly transformed into his heroic, ghostly counterpart...

 _ **Danny Phantom!**_

"Now who is it, this time..."Danny muttered as he wanted to get his over with before his blind date shows up.

"Excuse me?..."A high pitch, feline voice with the hint of an echo said.

Danny turned around and saw a ghost...a _female_ ghost, one that looked young, with a light blue tinge, white hair with a dark blue streak that was styled in a sideways ponytail, ghostly glowing green eyes and she is wearing a simple, light blue dress with white cow girl boots. Danny didn't sense any I'll intention from her, mostly,due to the fact that she didn't try attacking him and the fact that she is _smiling._

He also realized she asked him something...

"Um...yes?..."Danny asked in a cautious tone, trying to keep his guard up just in case.

Thankfully the female ghost kept smiling.

"Hi, is this Specter Avenue?..."The girl ghost asked.

"Uh...yeah..."Danny said and the ghost smiled.

"Thank you..."She said as she landed to the ground, clearly waiting for someone.

Danny blinked, finding this situation a little strange and he just had to ask...

"Excuse me...uh...miss?..."Danny asked awkwardly, getting her attention.

Danny didn't know how to go about this, he is so used to having ghost trying to attack him or the town, he's not sure how to deal with one doing...whatever it is that she is doing...

"Yes?..."She asked.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you and what is a ghost like you doing here?..."He just had to ask.

"My name is Phantasma and I am waiting for my blind date to show up... The she ghost said with her smile as she continued to wait.

"Blind date?..."Danny muttered, before it hit him and his jaw dropped.

He suddenly remembered reading that his blind date is suppose to have green eyes AND white hair with blue highlights...like this ghost girl...

"What?..."Danny muttered in shock, he had to be sure...

"Uh...you wouldn't happen to. ..to be _Dream Ghoul Phanty?_..."Danny asked, getting the ghouls attention.

"Oh, so you are _D-Fenton.._."Phantasma said in excitement, before she looked confused..."Wait, I thought you were suppose to have black hair?..."She questioned.

Danny, against his better judgement, changed back to his dark haired, human form, much to Phantasma surprise...

"Oh my..."She said in surprise.

"Look...Ms. Phantasma . ...I think...I think their might have been a mis-

Danny was cut of when she suddenly screamed and he changed back just in case there was an attack, she went at him but instead of trying to fight him...she was _**hugging**_ him?

"What?... "Danny exclaimed, wondering what is happening here.

"Oh my! I can't believe it! I'm going on a date with _**THE**_ Danny Phantom!..."Phantasma said in a loud, excited sounding voice.

Danny managed to dislodge from her, but he was still confused as crazy by her sudden demeanor.

"You...know me?..."Danny asked, not understanding.

Most ghosts don't _**LIKE**_ it when they see him. The Ghoul just cackled loudly, surprising Danny by her sudden volume.

"Of course I know you, silly! You're that ghost kid who is still part human, who fights against other ghosts and all that jazz. You're also Pariah Dark 's conqueror! You're the one who defeated him and freed all ghosts of his tyranny once more . ...I'm such a fan, you're even cuter than I imagined. ..."Phantasma said in a one that almost reminded him of Paulina whenever he saved her.

Danny looked bewildered and blushed when this ghost girl called him _"cute"._ Okay, this isn't the first time he came across a friendly ghost and one who respected him for defeating the ghost king and she just admitted to being is fan...but it just sunk in to him that he's suppose to go on a _date_ with this girl.

"Wait...you're suppose to be my blind date, I'm sorry but how did you get into the system?..."Danny asked, finding this too strange, in by his standards.

Phantasma or Phanty didn't seem to mind answering him, though...

"Well cutie, it started out like this..."Phantasma began her tale as to how she got in the dating service.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _A few days ago_

 _Phantasma was positively giddy as she read the flyer in her hand, advertising a dating service and the entry for she down loaded online, still with her information on it. Since it was summer time, she wasn't staying at Ms .Grimwood's finishing school now but she was with her father in their realm in the Ghost Zone. However, her Phantom Father was currently out on business and the teenage Ghoul was bored, so she decided to go out to explore the human lands, hoping to find something fun to do. She ended up finding out about a dating service and decided to go for it, she's never dated before and ghost or not, she is still a teenager and thought she might meet a nice male ghost or whatever._

 _"Now where is it?..."She looked around to see where the dating service agency is suppose to be._

 _After a few moments of searching, she managed to find what she is looking for..._

 _"There it is..."Phanty said as she floated into the place that didn't have anyone in since it was near closing time._

 _"Excuse me?..."Phanty asked the female worker, who was too busy typing on the computer to notice her._

 _"One moment please..."The woman, Flower Princess11 said before she finished typing and was about to turn to her new client._

 _"Hello, welcome to-..." She paused and she finally noticed who are exactly what her new client is_

 _ **"AAAHHHH!** **GHOST!**..."_ _Flower Princess11 shouted before fainting, much to Phanty ' s confusion._

 _" What's with her, you think she never seen a girl ghoul before...Phanty muttered before she did her usual loud cackling._

 _The girl ghost then noticed that the computer still had an empty profile that needed information. She figured that's if the lady was currently indisposed of and since she was already here, she might as well do it._

 _"Okay, now let's see..."The female ghost said that she started typing in her own personal information and made up her own personal username._

 _When she was done she clicked on save, thus cementing her profile on the computer._

 _"That ought to do it..."She said before she laughed once more._

 _She was about to wait until the woman woke up but Phanty suddenly felt her spectral cell phone ringing and she knew it was her father._

 _"Hello father..."Phanty said._

 _"Phantasma , where are you?..."Her father asked._

 _"I'm in the human world, father. ..."Phantasma answered._

 _"Well come home now...this is usually the time when ghost hunters lurk about in that place..."The father said._

 _Phantasma didn't need to be told twice as she was soon out of that place and not a second too soon, since that is when Flower Princess11 woke up._

 _"What happened?..."Flower Princess11 muttered as she regained consciousness._

 _She remembered something...a ghost spooked her before passing out but now it is gone...Since there was no damage to the place, maybe she imagined the whole thing..._

 _"Strange..."She muttered as she noticed a profile already completed on her computer._

 _Knowing that she had to get back to work, she saved it, not knowing of who it was about when she would later put it online._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"And that's how it went, more or less..."Phantasma said before she cackled loudly.

Danny blinked, still processing the whole thing as the female ghost spoke up again once she was done laughing.

"So Phantom...or do I call you Danny? Are those for me?..."Phantasma asked as she pointed to the ruined flowers in his hand.

"Just Danny is fine. ..as for the flowers...look, I'm sorry..."Danny said as Phanty took the ruined flowers.

"Why...these are positively _horrific..."_ Phanty said with a smile and she didn't even sound upset as she put the flower stem in her hair, much to Danny's confusion.

The teenage Ghoul then sent Danny a flirtatious look as she suddenly took his arm and Danny got a weird feeling about this.

"So Danny, you ready to paint the town red..."Phantasma said and Danny blinked before he removed her arm off of him.

"Look...uh...Phantasma, is it?..."Danny started.

"Call me Phanty, everybody does..."The Ghoul said as she laughed once more.

"Okay Phanty...listen...I'm. ..I don't think I'm comfortable...doing this..."Danny said, not wanting to suddenly provocative her anger.

Thankfully she did look angry, just confused. ..

"Why not, cutie?..."Phanty asked and Danny felt a little weird that she called him that.

"It's just...you're a ghost..."Danny started.

"So are you..."Phanty said, making Danny blink.

"I'm only _half_ ghost..."Danny pointed and Phanty just seemed thoughtful.

"Have you dated humans before. ..even though you're half ghost?.."Phanty asked .

Danny looked confused before he nodded and Phanty just had a creepy smile on her face...or at least _he_ thought it was creepy.

"So if you're half ghost and half human and have dated _full humans_ , what's wrong with dating _full ghosts_ too? ..."Phanty asked in an almost chipper kind of way.

"I...I. ..."Danny stuttered until he realized the point she made and he had no argument, other than he mostly fights ghosts, since she would just point out that she is not here to fight or cause trouble.

"Come on ghost boy, cut loose a bit...the sun has just gone down and we can still have a spooky fun night..."Phanty said in an almost cute way.

Danny thought about what she just said. This ghost didn't do anything bad and he always hates it when somebody assumes _he_ is bad just for being a ghost. He didn't want to be a hypocrite here, besides, ghost or not, Phantasma seemed harmless and she did have a point. She might be a ghost but so is he. ...at least partly, that is...

" _Should I ?..."_ Danny wondered.

On the one hand, he never considered going on a date with a ghost before, but Phantasma seems to at least admire him for beating the ghost king like Frostbite and his people do. Not to mention, as far as ghost go, she is kind of cute...in the spooky sort of way.

He saw the expecting look on her face and saw a non malicious, genuinely excited expression there too.

 _"I can't believe that I am doing this..."_ Danny sighed, knowing what he had to do...

He just hopes it out come back to haunt him...no pun intended.

"Okay...Phanty...I guess we can still go to NightShade's for a bite..."Danny said, making he female ghost light up.

"Wonderful!..."Phantasma cackled loudly.

All the while, Danny was wondering if he is making a wise choice here as the girl ghoul dragged him to who knows where.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At NightShade's_

"Are you kidding me?...'Danny said as he realized exactly where NightShade's is located.

In the _**GHOST ZONE!?**_

"You've never been to this part of the Ghost Zone before?...'Phanty asked to Danny after she used some weird necklace to create her own portal ghost portal and dragged him inside.

"Not really..."Danny said, looking at what looked to be a haunted house on a floating rock, with a large skull and crossbones on the front

"You'll love it...NightShade's is an all out _scream..."_ Phanty said before cackling again.

Danny and her soon went to the front entrance, where a ghostly maitre D was checking everybody in. He looked at them, only to briefly look surprise, though Danny wondered why.

"Table for two, under Phantasma...'Phanty giggled and Danny sent her a strange look at her laughter.

He let them in and Danny saw the interior looked like a spooky version of a fancy restaurant and he saw many ghostly couples at tables, eating and drinking...some of which Danny vaguely remembers fighting at one point. They all noticed their presence and Danny felt awkward as they took their seats, at the very least they weren't suddenly attacking them as they took their seats.

 _"I'm in the Ghost Zone, on a date with a cackling she-ghost in a restaurant I didn't even know existed, surrounded by many other ghosts who are eating out here...yep, I think I've reached the most ironic moment of my life..."_ Danny thought as he and Phanty took out their menu's.

"Phanty?...'Danny started.

"Yeah cutie?...'The feminine ghost asked, using what probably is her personal nickname for him now.

"I'm just confused...I know why you got into the system but how the heck did they know about this place?...'Danny asked, in confusion.

"I told you, I put all of my information and the place where I wanted us to go on our date...'Phanty explained.

Danny raised a brow at that. He knew that the service just told him to go someplace to meet his dates...did this mean that his dates are the ones who get to pick where they go?

Before he could ponder on it further, Phanty started talking again...

"So Danny Phantom, tell me about yourself..."Phanty said and Danny blinked.

'I mean...I know you are half ghost, who uses your powers to fight against other ghosts who try to muscle in on your town, and I know you were the one who beat Pariah Dark...but come on, tell me more about how the famous ghost boy ticks?..."Phanty asked in fascination.

Danny blinked and he figured he might as well answer as truthfully as possible.

"Well...as you know I'm a halfa...I'm fourteen...my interests are bowling, astronomy, NASA and playing video games with my friends...'Danny answered a little awkwardly.

'Can I ask you a personal question?..."Phanty asked.

"Uh...sure...what is it?...'Danny asked.

"How exactly did you...become half ghost? I mean, I heard some rumors but I want to know the true story?...'Phanty said.

 _'Rumors?._..'Danny thought, before he figured no harm could come by just telling her.

"A few months ago, I was in a lab accident, my folks are scientists who tried to make their own ghost portal but it didn't work...one day, I was looking inside of it and I accidentally turned it on and the zap kinda...did this to me...'Danny explained, feeling so weird.

He rarely ever tells anyone about how he became what he is, and he is telling a ghost. Most of the ghosts he faced never even ask him...so it's a strange experience.

"I see...'Phanty said in fascination before she went to look at her menu.

'What about you? Tell me about yourself Phanty...'Danny asked, wanting to be polite and out of genuine curiosity over the friendly female ghost.

"Well..." The she-ghost was about to start, when all of a sudden, somebody got their attention.

"Phantom?..."A voice called and both turned to see Johnny 13 and Kitty, who likely came here on a date.

 _"Not them..._ 'Danny groaned in frustration and kept his guard up, just in case.

"What do you guys want?..."Danny said in a defensive tone.

"Relax Danny, we aren't here to fight...we only came here for some dinner...what exactly are you doing here?...'Kitty asked in a confused voice, until her eyes landed on the ghoul he was eating with.

"He's on a date with me, ya know..."Phanty said before she cackled.

'Don't I know you from someplace?..."Johnny asked, feeling like he should know this ghoul.

"I'm Phantasma, my father had been the host of the Christmas party three years ago..."Phanty said in an extravagant voice and Johnny and Kitty's eyes widen, which confused Danny.

"Oh, yeah..."Johnny said, though he suddenly looked nervous about something, as did Kitty.

 _"What's going on with them?.._.."Danny wondered.

"Well...Come on Johnny, I think I see the waiter coming to our table...'Kitty said as she grabbed her man by the arm.

"Sure...well...whatever..."Johnny said as he and Kitty went back to their table.

 _"I can't believe Danny is on a date with ** _her..._ " **_Kitty thought as she took a mental note to eat and get out of here soon...

 _"I'm sure glad I'm not **him** right now.._."Johnny thought as he left with his babe.

Danny blinked, wondering what came over his usual enemies, until Phantasma got his attention again.

"As i was saying, I just turned 13, the lucky year...I go to Ms. Grimwood's finishing school for ghouls, I love music and I am a skilled organ player...you got to hear me play sometime, I can guaranteed it can make your bones rattle to the beat..."Phanty said and Danny sent her a nervous grin.

He checked at the menu and was a little freaked out over the titles...Crab Apple Salad, Specter Spaghetti, Ghoulish Goulash and so forth.

"Uh...Phanty...I'll admit I've never been to a ghostly restaurant before but...is it safe?...'Danny asked.

"Of course it is...this is one of the most popular spots for all sorts of ghosts and ghouls...though only ghosts have eaten it...'Phantasma admitted.

Danny made a mental note to stay in his ghost form at all times, besides he doubted this food could be worse than what Walker tried to feeds his prisoners that time he was almost locked up.

"So, you said you go to finishing school, I never knew there was one in the ghost zone...'Danny said.

'Ms. Grimmwood's isn't here in the Ghost Zone, it's in the human world, near the haunted forest...'Phanty said, surprising Danny.

"Are you telling me there is actually a school in the human world for ghosts?...'Danny exclaimed.

"Not just ghosts, all kinds of ghouls and monsters...'Phanty said happily.

"What to do you mean?...'Danny asked.

"Well...I go there with my dear friends Sibella, Elsa, Winnie and Tannis, along with Lulu, Mary and Godzina...'Phanty said with a happy grin.

"And...what exactly are they?...'Danny asked cautiously.

"Well, Sibella is a vampire, Count Dracula's daughter to be more precise...Elsa is the daughter of Frankensteen, Winnie is a werewolf and Tannis is a mummy, Lulu is the daughter of the creature of the black lagoon, Mary is a martian and Godzina is the daughter of Godzilla, though they started school last semester ago...'Phanty said.

All the while, Danny's jaw dropped as she kept glancing at her menu...

'Vampires...werewolves...mummy's..martians...Godzilla...Frankenstein...'Danny muttered.

"No, not Frakenstein...Frankensteen...they are distant relatives of that one, though...'Phanty explained but Danny still seemed bewildered.

He already knew that aliens and ghosts existed, but it seems there is just a whole wide world of paranormal monsters he is just discovering.

"So...have you two decided?...'A ghostly waiter said as he approached them.

"I'll go with the Crab Apple Salad please..."Phanty said as the ghostly waiter wrote down her order before turning to Danny.

"Uh...I'll go with the Specter Salad...'Danny said, since it seemed like the safest thing on the menu.

He took their order and left, leaving Danny and Phantasma alone to talk.

* * *

 _Later_

Soon their meals both came and Danny was pleasantly surprised to see that Specter Salad wasn't all that bad, it was just made with vegetables grown here in the Ghost Zone. He ate it and was at least happy it was edible and Phanty happily munched on her Crab Apple Salad. The two continued to talk and Danny had to admit, he's not having a terrible time.

Sure, this situation was still a little freaky and sure, Phanty might be a little overwhelming...and her laughing can be a little grating but she really is a nice ghoul, who seems honestly interested in him. Besides, once you get passed her being full ghost and her...large than life attitude, she is actually pretty pleasant company.

"So this one time, me and the others were in ballet class and Tannis was practicing spinning around, but her wrapper got lose as she kept dancing and accidentally tangled both Winnie and Elsa together...it was hysterical..."Phanty said before laughing at the memory.

Danny chuckled, actually imaging a situation like that and it actually was pretty funny once you sunk in that the monsters girls were real.

"Well...I'm not sure I can top that, but this one time, there was this bully who had been picking on me and my friends so much, that I lost my patience and I ended up dumping down a dozen frogs down his pants...it was funny but I ended up feeling the wrath of Sydney Poindexter and he made us swap bodies for a while...'Danny explained.

Phanty laughed loudly and seemed genuinely amused by his story. It made Danny feel that the ice has finally been broken...

"I got to tell ya Danny, you live a wonderfully weird life...I like that...'Phanty said.

'Thanks...I think...'Danny said, feeling a little more relaxed now.

However, before Danny or she could say anything else, his ghost sense went off suddenly.

"Huh? Weird?...'Danny muttered.

He was out with Phanty and this place is crawling with ghosts, and he had been used to it for nearly an hour.

'Are you okay, Danny?..."Phanty asked, actually sounding concern.

"I'm fine, it's just my ghost sense is acting up again...'Danny said as the blue mist came out of his mouth again.

Suddenly the door busted down and at the front of it, a new ghost appeared.

 _ **'PHANTASMA!**_...'Was shouted, startling everybody, most of all Danny and his blind date.

"What?...'Danny exclaimed as he prepared for trouble.

'Father..."Phantasma said and Danny's guard dropped a bit in shock.

"F-Father?...'Danny exclaimed as he noticed the ghost.

It was a dark purple, translucent ghost in a trench coat and hat...and he could notice a creepy smile on his face...one similar to Phanty's.

"Father, what are you doing here?...'Phanty asked, no longer sounding chipper, just peeved.

"Phantasma...I told you...you are not allowed to date...until you are...100..."Her father said in a way that almost seems like he was breathing heavily, but they knew better.

 _"This is her father?.._.'Danny thought, until what he said finally registered to his mind.

 _ **"A HUNDRED!?**_..."Danny exclaimed in shock, getting his attention.

"I am Phantasma's father...they call me _**The Phantom...**_ just who are you and what are you doing to my daughter?..."Phanty's father demanded.

"My name is Danny Phantom...'Danny answered.

 _"Hmpt_..another minor ghost who thinks they are original to copy _my_ name...'He mocked and Danny flinched at his tone.

"Father...this is the same Danny Phantom who defeated Pariah Dark...'Phanty said.

"I do not care...if he were...the Ghost King, himself...you are coming home, now Phanty..."He ordered before he turned to Danny.

"And as for you..."The Phantom said as his eyes began to glow red.

"Wait..this...you don't understand...this is just a misunderstanding..."Danny pleaded.

'The last one you will make..."Phanty's father said as he shot an eye beam, sending Danny flying outside the restaurant and the enraged, overprotective father went after him.

"Oh Father...'Phanty loudly complained as she went after them.

The rest of the ghosts had witness this and shrugged, not caring as they continued to eat their dinner. Johnny and Kitty had witness it from their table and were happy that they didn't get in some sort of crossfire.

"Poor Danny..."Kitty said, almost feeling a little sorry for him...the key word being _"almost"._

"Better him than one of us...'Johnny said as he went back to his dinner and Kitty followed suit.

* * *

 _Outside_

Danny was currently fighting against Phantasma's overprotective father, The Phantom and he did not look like he was going to show any mercy.

"You will _**NEVER**_ go near my Phanty again..."The Phantom shouted as he sent a blast at the ghost boy, who barely managed to dodge it.

'Seriously, I told you...we were just having dinner together on a blind date, that's all..."Danny said as he managed to dodge another attack.

"Do not take me for a fool...I know what _**ALL**_ boys want...and I will _**NOT**_ let you near my darling Phantasma...'The Phantom shouted as he proceeded with his attack.

"You seriously need to _chill_ out, dude...'Danny said as he sent some ice beams, though Phanty's dad manage to dodge them.

"I know you are from the human world...and you are human too...I heard the rumor...and I will not let you put my daughter in harms way..."He shouted as he fired again but Danny dodged...

"We were just on a blind date...I would never try and hurt her...'Danny said as he sent some ice beams, though Phanty's dad manage to dodge them.

"Foolish boy, you have no idea whom...you are dealing...with..." The Phantom said as he continued to glow a purple aura, suddenly his hands grew hard and shot at Danny, tapping him in his grip.

"Hey, let go...'Danny shouted as he struggled to get out, but no luck as he realized he is stuck.

Phanty's Phantom Father then flung him to the ground and Danny painfully landed on a floating rock...

" _ **Ouch**_..."He winced as Phanty's father however over him, his eyes and hands glowing dark purple.

"Now..you will see...just what I do...to those who are a threat...to my Phanty..."The Phantom said, actually sounding very sinister right now.

" _ **Father** **!** **Knock it off!** _.." Phantasma shouted before her father did whatever it is he wanted to do to her date.

"Not now Phanty!...'Her father shouted and Phanty narrowed her eyes, which soon started glowing green.

Danny saw this and wondered what is happening with her, while at the same time, he realizes he is at the mercy of her foul tempered father.

 _ **"SPIRITS OF THE ZONE! SPIRITS OF THE NIGHT! KEEP MY FATHER WITHIN OUR HOME, UNTIL I SAYS WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT!...**_ "Phanty chanted as her hands started glowing a blue aura.

 _ **"JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR MOTHER HEARS OF THIS BEHAVIOR, YOUNG LADY!**_..."The father ghost shouted as he was sucked inside his own realm, which coincidentally was nearby and the door closed shut, locking him inside.

Once Phantom Father was now trapped within the confides of his own realm, Danny looked to an embarrassed looking Phanty and realized she just saved him from her father's wrath.

'What exactly was that?...'Danny asked.

"Oh, Ms. Grimwood taught it to me in Self Defense Spell class...it's to temporary trap an enemy who is a threat in order for me to escape...though I only had enough power for one shot per day...so I only use it for important matters..."Phanty said.

After the encounter with Revolta and the Grimm Creeper, their kindly old headmistress decided to add the class to help protect them just in case they were ever in a similar situation. After she finished explaining, Phanty dropped her creepy but cute smile and sighed.

"I'm sorry about my Phantom Father, Danny...he can be so embarrassing...'Phanty said, actually looking a little sheepish.

Danny sighed, _"embarrassing"_ isn't the word he would describe but he knew this isn't Phanty's fault here.

"It's alright..." Danny said.

"So...Danny...I...I was wondering...the evening is still young and...there's this great Ice Scream shop around here...we could get some dessert...'Phanty said.

Danny thought about it. Okay, he had to weigh his options here. He already survived a date with this ghost girl, who is asking him to continue this date he had been reluctant to go on in the first place and he even ended up incurring the wrath of an overprotective father ghost. But at the same time, Phanty is a nice ghost and she didn't mean to cause any trouble tonight and she seems to really just want to have a nice date.

He looked to her green eyes and saw no maliciousness or arrogance like in his enemies eyes. He just saw a girl who just wanted to go on a date...and if her dad got her way, she wouldn't be able to do so for almost a whole century

Danny, despite himself, nodded and smiled.

"Sure...I guess I'll try anything once...'Danny said, making Phanty look ecstatic.

"Alright...Well come on cutie, let's go paint the zone red...'Phanty cheered before she cackled loudly as she took his arm.

Danny chuckled and the two ghosts then left to the next part of their date, with hopefully no further interruptions.

* * *

 _Later_

After getting some ghost zone ice cream, or " _Ice Scream_ " as Phanty calls it, he discovered that it wasn't all that bad. He and Phanty continued to talk a bit and even explored some of the more unique parts of the zone. They even passed the time telling jokes and humorous stories of their own encounters with the supernatural and Danny event found the young ghoul to be a little charming, in her own way. This continued for hours until Danny recalled that he had to get back home before his curfew.

"Are you sure? But it's not even midnight yet...'Phanty said.

'Sorry Phanty but my parents are human and they are really strict on this sort of thing..."Danny said.

"Well, can I at least walk you to your portal?...'Phanty offered.

Danny blinked, usually he is the one who is suppose to walk his dates back home but he shrugged and Phanty took his arm again and Danny honestly didn't mind. They floated all the way back to the front of his portal and Danny was relieved that he still had about 10 minutes before his curfew.

"Thanks Phanty, but I think I can take it from here..."Danny said.

"You sure you don't want me to see you to the other side?...'She asked.

"I'd like to Phanty but remember that my parents are ghost hunters and they don't...exactly know this...I don't want to risk you crossing paths with them...'Danny said.

"Okay, I get it...'Phanty said.

"You know Danny...Tonight was really off the wall...I hadn't had this much fun is ages...'Phanty said.

"Yeah...it certainly was...a _scream...'_ Danny said, making a pun and Phanty cackled loudly.

"You know Phanty, you're a pretty cool girl, in a spooky kind of way..."Danny said and Phanty giggled.

"Flattery won't get ya everywhere, cutie...'Phanty cackled and Danny honestly was used to it now.

"But I think it be safe that you don't keep using the dating service...I don't mean any disrespect Phanty but a lot of humans are afraid of us, and there are a lot of Ghost Hunters like the Guys in White and even my own parents...If they end up seeing you, they'll shoot first and ask questions never...'Danny warned.

"Are they really that scared?..."Phanty asked.

"Yes...Sure, some people aren't as narrow minded like my friends but...your dad did have a point...it's not that safe, and you are a nice ghost...I just don't want to see you risk getting paired with someone who will either run away or point a bazooka at you...I can get away with it since I still have a human form but even then, there are people who would hunt me down if they were to discover it...I just don't want to risk seeing you get hurt...besides, I don't think a human would be able to survive your dad's wrath if he were to get out again..."Danny explained.

Phanty looked a little disappointed before she nodded.

"Okay, if you think it's best...'Phanty said, looking down.

"I do..."Danny said.

There was a moment of silence between them and Danny still felt something had to be done. He had to at least make this night end with them on good terms with the other.

"Phanty, I want to say thanks again...you know...for saving me from your dad...'Danny said and Phanty smiled brightly once more.

It looks like it's hard for her to stay down long...

"My pleasure and don't worry, Father might have a foul temper but I know that if he gets to know you, he won't mind...'Phanty said.

'Somehow I doubt that...but either way, thanks...'Danny said.

"No problem, us ghosts have got to stick together, am I right?..."Phanty said.

'I'd like you to be...'Danny chuckled.

He soon glanced at his watch and realized that he only had 3 minutes left before he is expected home. Not realizing it, he leaned in a gave Phanty a quick kiss on the cheek. Surprising Phanty and even Danny at his sudden bold act...he quickly tried to fix it before he risks offending her.

"I...I...Sorry...I thought...uh...that's my way...to say thanks...for helping me earlier..."Danny said and Phanty blushed, despite herself, surprising Danny over the fact that ghosts can even blush at all.

'No problem Danny...if you are ever in my neck of the zone again...we should hang out again...as soon as I find the right hex to keep my father in line...'Phanty said in a dreamy voice.

Danny nodded before he waved goodbye and soon crossed over to the human world, right on time. Even as he was gone, Phanty let out a sigh and felt her _un-beating_ heart all a flutter.

"Danny Phantom...what a haunting _**hunk!..."**_ Phanty squealed, thinking about the cute halfa whom she had went out with.

 _"Best...date...ever._..'She said in a whisper and a dreamy voice once more before she floated all the way back to her realm.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A Date With DISASTER!**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Congrats to **One for Inspiration, The Brod Road, 61394** and ****BeConfuzzled Writer** **for for guessing that Danny would go on a date with Phantasma/Phanty.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** I know I had a policy with dates ages but I really don't know Phantasma real age, I heard some place saying she is 12 or recently a teenager. I decided to make this her 13, besides she is a ghost and likely has been around for a long time. I hope that's okay. Besides, I have seen some fanart of the town together online and I kind of couldn't resist having Phanty be all fangirly over him.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **One for Inspiration:** Congrats for getting that right.

 **DARKPHANTOM13:** No problem :)

 **WarHaven22:** We will see...

 **61394:** :)

 **BigChillFreak:** That would be quite an experience...

 **The Brod Road:** Well, I guess we can say that it's not like any other date he's ever been on...

 **Invader Johnny:** She sure, does...

 **BeConfuzzled Writer:** Thank you, you too. Also, congrats for getting that right.

 **Spectrer:** You're welcome...And thanks :)

 **Mashot Tito:** I hope Phanty will do...

 **AnimeKing6:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Frosty Wolf:** Thanks...

 **Guest:** We all hate Dash but at least he got some karma, courtesy of our favorite ghost boy and his date.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	14. A Date With DISASTER!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 14: A Date with DISASTER!**_

Danny had been lucky as he arrived home with two minutes to spare, quickly ran upstairs and pretended to have just arrived, thus sparing him from any parental punishment for the time being. After that, he went up to his room, still marveling over this entire evening. He had gone out with a teenage girl ghost at a ghostly restaurant in the Ghost Zone, nearly got his head cut off by her overprotective father, got saved by her and then went out for ice cream..and he didn't dislike his evening.

Sure, Phanty is full ghost, a year younger than him and her constant cackling can be a little grating, as well as her somewhat macabre and spooky sense of humor but she is a very nice, cheerful and friendly young ghoul full of spirit...no pun intended.

Even if somebody might think he broke some sort of principle tonight, he had fun...except the part of Phanty's dad trying to turn him **_full_** ghost or worse, but that wasn't her fault that she had a crazy protective dad.

"Me on a date with a ghost...I guess you never know what could happen...'Danny chuckled to himself, still feeling the irony of the whole thing.

He then made it to his computer, logged onto the _ **You+Me=LOVE!**_ website to rate his date with Phanty. He thought long and hard about it, weighing the pros and the cons of his evening with her. After a long time of thinking it over, he went with his gut and gave the friendly girl ghost a 7/10. Not his best date but also not his worst either .

 _ **RRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!**_

"Hey Tucker, how was your date?...'Danny greeted, wanting to get this routine over with.

"A one.."Tucker said in a snarky kind of way.

"Oh man, who was it and what happened? ..." Danny asked, since that it a very low score.

"I got a chick named Heather...as for details, don't ask...'Tucker said in a sour tone and Danny didn't bother pushing it.

"So, how was yours?...'Tucker asked, figuring it had to have been better.

"Will you believe me that I went out with this ghost girl to some restaurant in the Ghost Zone...'Danny said.

Tucker started laughing for a few moments on the other end, only to stop when he noticed that Danny didn't join him..

"Wait...are you serious? How? Why? How did that happen? Did Kitty try to use you to make Johnny jealous again?...'Tucker asked, sounding genuinely lost.

"Yes, I am serious...No it wasn't Kitty, it was this new ghoul named Phantasma and unlike a lot of the ghosts we face, she is harmless...she snuck herself into the service but she is actually really nice...just a little...excitable...and aside from me nearly getting destroyed by her dad, it wasn't that bad of a date...'Danny said, trying hard to best describe her.

"Okay, this I got to hear...'Tucker said, demanding details.

Danny began to tell him the tale of his blind date with Phantasma and how it all went down, from meeting in the cemetery, their dinner at _NightShades,_ him nearly being obliterated by her dad only to be saved by the young ghoul, then getting some ice cream for dessert...

"After that, she walked me to the portal and we parted ways...It was pretty strange but it wasn't that bad of a night...'Danny said, though Tucker was silent for a moment.

'Tuck?...'Danny questioned.

"Sorry man, but...okay...your date turns out to be a ghost...you get dragged to the Ghost Zone to eat stuff that might not even be consumable to humans, her dad shows up and literally tries to waste you and you nearly miss your curfew...I'm sorry but your night was technically worse than mine but you still say it wasn't so bad..."Tucker said in a truly lost voice.

"Hey, it can always be worse...that's my way of thinking at least...'Danny shrugged.

The two continued talking for a while, before Tucker's mother was heard on the other end, telling her son to get off line again, which resulted with the tech geek to both hang up his phone and turn off his computer he was simultaneously using.

'Tuck will never change...'Danny said with a chuckle.

He realized that it is getting pretty late and he better check if he got any more dates pending. As luck would have it, he saw a message and he knew that meant that he's got another blind date waiting .

"Now let's see who it is this time...'Danny said as he began to read the contents of his date's profile.

 _ **User Name:**_ _VolumtuousVicky  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"7'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _125 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Taurus_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Dimmsdale_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Tall, attractive, shapely red head with pink eyes and fair skin.  
_

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am a nice, sweet and lovely person who just wants some romance, to find my perfect guy. I am also very hardworking and even babysit children and do volunteer work at the local hospital in my spare time.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Romance, music like Chip Skylarks and taking care of others  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am looking for my prince charming...Somebody who would be there to understand my needs._

Danny raised a brow at what he read. Whoever this girl is, she at least doesn't seem to have any low self esteem. He double read the profile just to make sure there isn't any clues that this _VolumtiousVicky_ isn't some kind of robot, ghost, ghoul or whatever. Sure, he had a good time on those dates, but you can't be too careful. He knew from personal experience that things aren't always as they appear to be. Finding nothing that could be a potential clue, he sighed and continued to read the rest of the whole thing.

There date is suppose to be at some place called Chez Fancy at precisely 5:00pm tomorrow.

"Man, better make sure I have enough...'Danny said, since that place didn't exactly sound cheap.

He made a mental note to remember to ask his folks or Jazz for some extra cash before he leaves tomorrow for his blind date.

Danny soon went to sleep, unaware of the kind of date that would await him tomorrow. If he had any way of knowing what would happen, he might have had second thoughts over the whole arrangement.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At Chez Fancy_

 _5:00pm_

Danny had managed to arrive at Dimmsdale, wearing a nicer set of clothes since he found out Chez Fancy had a sort of dress code. He made sure his heart sticker is on, his hair was more or less adequate and his flowers were fine for _VolumptiousVicky,_ when she shows up.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was5 after 5.

'I wonder where she is...'Danny said as he looked around, to see where his blind date is.

Suddenly a red headed teenage girl appear, wearing a green dress with black leggins and her hair was in a pony tail. Danny looked at her, it was strange...she wasn't exactly ugly or anything, but Danny can't exactly bring himself to call her _pretty_ either.

"Hello, you wouldn't happen to be _D-Fenton,_ would you?...'The girl asked politely to the boy.

"Yes I am...but call me Danny...I'm guessing that you are _VolumtousVicky?..."_ Danny questioned.

"Please Danny...just call me... _Vicky...'_ The red haired girl said with a smile.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Suddenly there was thunder and lightning flashing, despite the fact that it was a clear sky tonight.

"Where did that come from?...'Danny asked in confusion but he was ignored as Vicky continued to smile.

He then remembered the flowers in his hand and he handed them to her.

"These are for you, Vicky...'Danny said as he gave her the flowers.

"Like wow...thanks..."Vicky said as she sniffed the flowers, only for them to suddenly wilt when she touched them.

"What?...'Danny said in confusion, wondering what happened.

Those flowers had been fresh a few minutes ago...

"Oh, pity...poor little things must have been old...'Vicky said as she not-so gently tossed the flowers away, all the while, keeping an innocent smile on her face.

"Uh...yeah...'Danny said, while Vicky kept smiling.

"So Danny...come on..."Vicky said.

Danny, for the sake of being a gentleman, held the door opened for her and the red haired teenage girl walked inside, the two were greeted by the maitre D and were soon in.

* * *

 _Inside_

 _Chez Fancy_

The waiter soon led them to their table but them apparently left quickly, as if he was nervous about something.

"What's with him?...'Danny thought as he was about to take his seat, only to hear a loud coughing.

"Huh?..."Danny turned around to see Vicky, not smiling now.

'What is is, Vicky?...Danny asked.

"Excuse me,but isn't the gentleman suppose to hold the lady's chair..."Vicky said, crossing her arms.

Danny blinked and saw the look on her face and he, despite facing ghosts for nearly a year, almost felt a little intimated by it. His other dates never asked or expected this...

"I'm sorry..." Danny said as he held out her chair for Vicky who took it.

"That's better...'Vicky said.

Danny then took his own seat. A waiter came to hand them their menus and he realized that now their blind date has officially begun.

"So Vicky, tell me all about yourself?...'Danny started, wanting to be polite.

"Well...I am sixteen...I go to Dimmsdale High...I have my own babysitting service and I like volunteering at the local hospital...but enough about me, tell me about yourself..."Vicky said, trying to sound charming.

"I'm 14...I go to Casper High...I like bowling, NASA, astronomy and playing video games..."Danny said.

"No job? No car?..."Vicky asked.

"Um...no..."Danny answered and noticed that Vicky's smile was replaced with a critical frown.

"Where do you live? What do you parents do for a living? What kind of car do they drive?..."Vicky asked with her arms crossed.

Danny , shocked by her sudden change in demeanor, still answered her questions.

"I live in Amity Park...my parents are...scientists...and they drive an RV ..."Danny said.

Vicky did _**NOT**_ look impressed...

Danny was confused, even as a waiter came by to take their orders. ..Vicky ordered some spaghetti and meatballs while Danny chose a steak to eat, but she still looked at him critically.

" _What is with her?..."_ Danny thought in annoyance.

" _What a dweeb. ..."_ Vicky thought harshly.

She was only doing this thing to find her Prince Charming ...the handsome, rich and hunky guy that she totally deserves but lately she's only been out with weak willed loser, including this guy. Sure, he wasn't that bad looking, heck, some girls might even call him cute...he even reminded her a bit of her favorite singer Chip Skylar but Vicky is a woman of high standards. This guy isn't even old enough to have his drivers license, much less own a car, he's not rich and she doubted that he is popular, plus he is scrawny, not buff. He's not impressive enough for Vicky to even bother faking an Interest.

Soon the waiter arrived wit their meals, but Danny has had enough...

"Um excuse me..."Danny started.

"What?..."Vicky barked at him, shocking Danny with her sudden rudeness.

"I'm sorry but is something wrong..."Danny asked sarcastically, wondering what's with her attitude.

"Yeah...I'm on a date with some broke loser ..."Vicky said.

"What did you call me?!..."Danny exclaimed, while Vicky still had a nasty look on her face.

"Oh please...too young to drive, no cash, no job...I call them as I see them..."Vicky spat.

Danny was appalled by her nasty nature and sent her an infuriated look...

"Who the heck are you to talk to me this way?..."Danny said as he even got up and unintentionally was getting attention.

Vicky rolled her eyes as she got up...

"Im Vicky and because I feel like it. ..it's not my fault the service paired me with a broke loser like you..."Vicky said cruelly, making Danny growl.

"I am _**NOT**_ a loser! And why the heck are you even in this service, anyway?...'Danny shouted in anger, wondering how someone so...so...icky, could have ended up as his date tonight.

Vicky blinked as she tried to remember her reason for doing this...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _About 2 weeks ago_

 _It was a typical morning in Dimmsdale and Vicky was doing her job of picking up Timmy Turner from school, while his parents were out doing their latest exploit. And by that, Timmy was running away screaming while Vicky ran after him with a baseball bat, intending to cause him harm._

 _" **AHHHH! !..."** Timmy yelled as he tried to escape, with his evil babysitter hot on his trail._

 _" Get back here TWERP!..." Vicky yelled loudly she continue to chase her target._

 _Timmy screamed and somehow found him in it to run faster to get away from the demented teen. He quickly hid behind an alley but Vicky was looking around forward her "charge"._

 _Unknown to her Timmy was whispering to his fairies for help..._

 _"Guys,I need you guys to do something ...Vicky has been even meaner lately...I wish there was something to distract her so she won't notice me..."Timmy pleaded to his fairies._

 _"I'm on it!..." Cosmo shouted as he waved as wand before Wanda could do or say anything._

 _The end result was a flyer, smacking into Vicky's face, distracting her..._

 _"Oh all the stupid...huh? A teen dating service. ..."Vicky muttered as she read the contents, unknown to her, Timmy used this opportunity to escape her wrath for the time being._

 _"We will find your perfect match or your money back is A guaranteed, huh?..."Vicky said with interest as an opportunistic smirk formed on her face._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

All Vicky remembered is chasing the twerp and then finding the flyer, figuring she could both, pick up some easy hot hunks and later pretend to be unsatisfied to scam her a refund and a hopefully hot and rich boyfriend to boot. She settled for sending Danny another glare.

"I joined this sight to find my perfect match, dweeb...and I can tell that you aren't him..."Vicky said.

"Likewise..."Danny shouted.

There was a glaring contest and normally Vicky would have decked this guy but she noticed some guards nearby . ..and she suddenly got a better idea in her twisted, wicked mind.

"Whatever loser, I'm out of here..."Vicky said as she poured her spaghetti and drink over Danny, shocking him by her action.

"Did...Did she really...'Danny paused, actually stunned by this as Vicky continued to look at him smugly.

"Vicky!..."Danny shouted in anger.

"See ya never, loser...'Vicky spat as she marched out of the restaurant, even shoving a waiter and making the glasses he was carrying fall to the ground.

Danny was growling, unable to believe that he ended up on a date with her, of all people...

'This cannot get any worse...'Danny muttered, only for their waiter to come back with the check.

"Here's the bill, sir...oh, and the damage that your date did is included...'He said snobbishly as he handed the bill to the teenage boy.

Danny saw this and tried hard not to curse when he saw how much it was...

* * *

 _About 3 hours later_

Danny angrily marched away from the restaurant after being force to wash dishes for three hours in order to pay off the rest of his bill after he fell short, no thanks to that shrew Vicky.

'That girl...'Danny grumbled, unable to believe it.

This has got to be one of the worst dates of his life...Oh, who is he kidding?! It _**IS**_ the worst!

That Vicky girl was not only a shrew, a manipulative girl but also a total creep. He had never had the displeasure of meeting a girl so mean, rude, crude and just plain...icky. Even Phantasma was a much better date than that ...that she-jerk. Even if she is a little wacky and spooky, he'd rather date Phanty and deal it her dad again than go on another date with that Vicky girl, any day of the week.

""If I ever see that girl again, it will be too soon...'He said, just wanting to go home and forget this entire night ever happened.

He was about to find a place to change and just fly home, only to suddenly hear screaming and crying of small children.

'What?...'Danny said as he quickly ran to see what the problem was.

To his horror, he saw a nearby comic book store and a small group of three boys, who looked to be no older than 10. He also saw that lousy Vicky there but to his horror, he saw that she was facing off against a little boy with a pink hat and buck teeth and she held what looked to be a comic book out of his reach.

'Give it back Vicky! That's a Crimson Chin number 12..."The kid shouted as he jumped up and down to reach his comic but to no avail.

"Haha! If you want it, reach for it, twerp...'Vicky said, sounding even nastier than the last time he heard her voice.

"You know, I was gonna rip this thing to shreds, but I heard these things but I'm sure I'm can sell it to buy make up and other girl stuff. .."Vicky said, making the little kid mad as she rolled the comic and put it in her back pocket.

"No!..."The kid shouted but Vicky wasn't done, she moved behind him and gave the kid an atomic wedgie.

 _ **"AH!..."**_ The kid shouted in pain.

"HA HA HA. ..."Vicky laughed, taking sadistic pleasure in the kid's pain.

Danny witness it and his eyes narrowed, his blood boiled and he is pretty sure his face has turned red. He was mad, no, scratch that. He was downright livid!

Not only was Vicky the absolute worse girl he's been out with, not only was she mean, shallow, bossy, rude, crude and outright obnoxious but she is even worse than all of that. Not only did she dump her dinner on him and left him with an enormous bill to pay alone but this...this...She picks on _kids_ and that is unforgivable...

"She's . ...she's even **_worse_** than Cree..."Danny whispered, unable to believe this as he felt his anger grow...

Now he is _**mad!**_

As he watched Vicky continued to bully those kids, Danny was about to march up to her to tell her off...until he got a better idea...

He looked around and saw some nearby trashcan, a tree that had a visible bee hive in it, a nearby latter that had a half empty paint can on it and he also noticed in one of the trash cans, some discarded sticky buns...

 _"Hmmm_ ...let's see how she likes being on the other end of torment. .."Danny whispered as his eyes glowed green and he became invisible, already having an idea forming in his mind.

"Hey twerp..."Vicky said as she was about to inflict a new bullying method on the poor kid...

Except, before she could do so, something happened...Before Vicky could lay a hand on him, Vicky felt something smack her from behind her head, and incidentally caused the comic book to fall out of her pocket.

"Ouch! Who's the dead dork who did that ?..."Vicky shouted as she turned around but saw no one...and she also didn't notice a soda can near her feet.

The evil red head girl took a step an ended up stepping on the can, causing her to lose her balance...

 _ **WOAH**_ ..." Vicky shouted as she tried to grab support on a nearby ladder, but ended up causing the paint can to fall over her, getting her covered in sticky wHhte pain and the can itself, stuck to her head...

 _ **"AH!**_ What is this?!..."Vicky shouted as she tried to get the can off of her, but it was stuck, she tried to pull it off and couldn't see that she ended up crashing into the nearby garbage cans. That was when she took the can off and tossed it away.

 _ **"GROSS!..."**_ Vicky screamed as she tried to get the garbage off her, but the combo of that and the white paint made it stick, especially the honey coated sticky buns that were now stuck to her pony tail.

 _"Bzzzzzz..."_ A loud buzzing noise suddenly was heard.

Vicky turned around and saw a large swarm of bees above her. Apparently when she threw the paint can away, it ended up hitting the nearby hive and disturbed the bees...who also seemed to be attracted to the sticky buns and trash that was on a now pale looking Vicky.

"Oh no..."Vicky gulped as the bees descended and started stinging her.

 _ **"AHHHH!**_ ..."A garbage covered Vicky screamed as she tried to escape the swarm of bees, fleeing from the area until she was out of sight.

As she saw gone, the pink hatted child was helped up by his two other friends.

"Wow...did you guys see that?..."The bucktooth kid said in amazement.

"You mean Vicky being covered in trash, paint and being chased by angry bees...yeah..."The little bald kid said.

"Cool..."The three of them said in union.

"Hey...where's my comic?..."The first kid said.

"Excuse me...but is this yours?..."Danny said as he appeared and handed the comic to the child.

"My comic book, thanks...but how did you get it..."The kid asked in confusion.

"I was walking down the street and saw it on the ground and I saw you. ..so I figured it must be yours . ..."Danny said with a shrug.

"Thank you...by the way, my name is Timmy Turner and these are Chester and A.J..."Timmy said.

"It's nice to meet you guys, my name is Danny..."He introduced...

"Well, Danny...thanks again, this is a limited edition Crimson Chin #12. ..so thanks. .."Timmy said in an appreciative kind of way.

"Happy to help..."Danny said, smiling, happy to see that they were okay..."Anyway you three, it's getting late. ...I think we all should be heading home..."He said.

"We will...my house is close by. ..."Timmy said.

"That's good. ..anyway, it was nice meeting you three...be careful..bye."Danny said as he left.

Timmy, Chester and A.J said goodbye to the nice teenage boy who had helped them out, before turning to each other once more.

"Come on guys, if we hurry, we might be able to watch the new Crimson Chin Special before it's over..."Timmy said.

 _ **"YEAH!...**_ "Chester and A.J shouted as the three boys soon left.

Unknown to them, Danny had watched them to make sure that they were safe. After they left for home, the half ghost boy smiled, happy that they will be fine now and that Vicky got what was coming to her. He managed to both, get revenge and help those kids escape that big bully. Without further adieu, Danny changed into his ghostly form and took took the skies, wanting to get home before curfew.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A Ghost, A Girl and a Mystery**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Little fun fact, this is the _**13TH** _date Danny has gone on..and it was with _Icky_ _Vicky_ ...think about that for a moment ;) **  
**

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Also, the next 5 dates will be announced in the next chapter, stay tuned...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **FrostHunter:** Let's me give a hand of applause to you, Frost Hunter for giving _**9**_ consecutive reviews today !Yay!

 **DARKPHANTOM13** :We will see...

 **Sguimba:** Thanks, I also can't wait to see what YOU have planned...

 **Wiseguy2415** :Lol!

 **BigChillFreak :** How was this?

 **Mazamba** :Yeah..I guess it is...

 **AnimeKing6 :** Don't be, I really appreciate each suggestion made, even the ones I may not end up using.

 **61394:** We will see...

 **Invader Johnny :** You can say that again...

 **BeConFuzzled Writer :** Thank you...

 **Ben10man :** Thank you for the suggestion, i will conside it...

 **The Brod Road :** I will tell you that I am consider any and all ideas, but first the blind dates...Also, how much did this chapter surprise you..

 **Jack906:** It certainly was...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	15. A Ghost, A Girl and a Mystery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 15: A Ghost, A Girl and a Mystery**_

Danny eventually made it home, ignored his parents when they greeted him, marched up his room and slam the door shut. He muttered angrily as he laid on his bed , still peeved over his entire evening with his so-called date.

 _"Stupid Vicky..."_ Danny muttered, the memory of a few hours ago still sore for him.

He had the worst date of his life tonight, he ended up being forced to wash dishes for hours in order to pay off an expensive bill because of that creep...but at the very least , he got his payback and managed to help those kids out. ..

"I wonder if Tucker is back from his date yet..."Danny said as he checked his phone and saw no new messages .

Danny ended up calling him, he waited a few moments until his best friend finally picked up.

"Hello.."Tucker said on the other end.

"Hi Tuck..."Danny said.

"Hey Danny, how was your blind date tonight?..."Tucker asked.

"A _**negative**_ 10, if they allowed you that option on the ratings..."Danny grumbled.

"Really? Who'd you get? What happened?..."Tucker asked , wanting details.

Danny then went out on a long, angry rant over what happened to him earlier on his so-called date that it nearly shocked Tucker by his anger, it lasted for almost a whole ten minutes...

"And not only did she literally dumped her dinner on me, but I was the one stuck washing dishes to pay the bill, that Vicky girl is even worse than Cree..."Danny shouted in frustration.

"Wait...did you say Vicky?..."Tucker asked.

"Yeah?...'Danny questioned.

"Did she have red hair and pink eyes?...'He asked.

"Yeah, why?...'Danny asked.

"Oh man, I think that's the same girl I went out with over a week ago...the one I think stole my wallet..."Tucker shouted.

Danny blinked, unable to believe it.

"So, I ended up with one of your duds, how?...'Danny exclaimed, until he thought about it...

"Bad luck I guess...besides, the place says 30 dates in a month and they only have access to girls who sign up to the place...they can't all be winners...'Tucker said but Danny could feel him smirking from the other end.

"Well...it was a lousy date and even worse, before I was about to go home, I saw her bullying this small group of kids..."Danny said.

"And here I thought she couldn't be even nastier...'Tucker grumbled.

"You can say that again but at the very least I managed to get back at her..."Danny said.

"This I got to here...what did you do?..."Tucker asked.

Danny then proceeded to tell him how he managed to punish Vicky and the end result was Tucker laughing uncontrollably on the other end.

"Oh man! I wish I could have been there to see it..."Tucker laughed.

"I'll text you the video I took later...'Danny said with a smirk, before he frowned.

"Tuck, let's make a new rule for now on...whenever either of us have a bad date, lets inform the other of the dud just in case we accidentally get paired up with her, so that we will know which girl to avoid...'Danny said.

"Sounds good to me...'Tucker said.

"Okay...So you already went out with Vicky, so be sure to avoid a _CoolTeenCree_ and...um...I guess that's it so far...'Danny said.

"Oh yeah man, thanks..."Tucker grumbled and Danny sighed, hoping his jealousy will cool down.

"So any news on your next girl?...'He asked.

"Not yet, you?..."Danny questioned.

"It's someone I'm not going out with tomorrow..."Tucker said.

"What?...'Danny questioned before it hit him.

"You mean you actually got Cree?...'Danny questioned.

"Hey, they only have so many girls available, I guess...not that I'm going...'Tucker said.

"Don't worry Tucker, like my dad says, the perfect girl is out there, even if she's not in this service..."Danny said.

"Easy for you to say, you've been on what 13 dates so far and you only had 2 bad ones..."Tucker muttered.

"I already told you a million times, change the profile and you will get a better date...'Danny nagged.

"I told you that it's not my profile!..."Tucker said stubbornly and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."Danny grumbled.

The two continued talking for a while, before hanging up. Danny then went to his computer to check and see who he got next for his blind date.

"Let's see..."He muttered as he began to read the contents of his date's profile.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Wild Wendy_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"6'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _118 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Capricorn_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Gravity Falls_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Slender red head with fair skin, freckles and green eyes.  
_

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am cool, laid back, fun loving individual...a bit of a tomboy but that doesn't mean I don't want a nice guy and some romance here and there._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Hanging out, reading magazines, flannel, relaxing and just having fun.  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am just looking for a nice guy who is honest with me and I can have a good time with.  
_

Danny re-read the contents of the profile and sighed. After what happened with Vicky today, he wasn't really much in a mood to go dating now but he knew that Tucker didn't go out with a girl like this and he can't just ditch a girl if he didn't even met her personally. He figured that he would give this girl a shot but if he sensed any funny business like with Vicky, he was out of there.

He saw that their date is going to be at some place called Greasy's Diner for lunch tomorrow.

'Weird...'Danny muttered as he read the directions to said place and shrugged.

He yawned and soon went to sleep, still wondering of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At Greasy's Diner_

 _12:00pm_

Danny had arrived to a town known as Gravity Falls after an hour of non stop flying. He quickly landed behind the restaurant after seeing that no one is there. He changed back, went to the front entrance, and made sure his heart sticker is on and that his hair and clothes were decent enough.

"I made it...'Danny said as he glanced at his watch.

It was already 12:02pm and his date still isn't here yet...He shrugged, thinking she was just being a little late.

Suddenly he saw a teenage girl appear and Danny noticed her heart sticker. He also noticed her appearance. Just like her profile said, she is a slender teenage girl with freckles, long red hair and green eye. He also noticed that she dressed rather casually for their date, not unlike him since this is suppose to be a diner.

"Hey...'The girl said upon meeting him in a relaxed tone of voice.

"Hello...You must be _Wild Wendy..."_ Danny said upon greeting her.

"You can just call me Wendy...so I am guessing that you are _D-Fenton_ _."_ The girl said to him.

"Please, just call me Danny..." Danny said..." These are for you...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thanks...'Wendy said simply.

Danny was about to offer to open the door for her, but Wendy already opened it herself and turned to him, with a cool, laid back look on her face.

"Come on, I know a good table where we can sit...'Wendy said as she went inside.

Danny blinked but smiled despite himself, and soon followed her inside to start their blind date.

However, he was unaware that somebody had been spying on them from a distance as they entered the Greasy Diner.

* * *

 _Inside_

Danny and Wendy were soon seated and the waitress, Lazy Susan, quickly came to take their orders. Danny tried hard not notice her lazy eye.

"Hey, Wendy... what will it be?...'The waitress asked as she held her notepad.

"The usual, Lazy Susan...'Wendy said.

"And what will you be having, mister?...'The waitress asked.

"Um..."Danny glanced at the menu and shrugged, deciding to just go with the first one on it.

"I'll have a burger...'Danny said and the waitress wrote it down.

"Alright-y..."She said with a hearty laugh, before something got her attention.

Danny saw that a woodpecker was pecking at the door and the waitress didn't look pleased.

"You...I told you to stay out...'Lazy Susan said as she ran after to get rid of the bird.

Danny saw this and shrugged, figuring that he has seen weirder stuff in his days. He then turned his attention to Wendy.

"So Wendy, why don't you tell me all about yourself?...'Danny asked to the girl.

"Well...not much to know about...I'm 15, I go to Gravity Falls High School...I work part time to a place called the Mystery Shack...I live with my dad and my three brothers and I basically just like chilling..." Wendy answered in a cool voice...

"What are your hobbies and interests?..."Danny asked.

"Eh, I mostly just like reading a good magazine, taking a good nap but at times I hanging out with my friends...music and stuff like that...'She said in a pretty lazy way.

"What about you?...'Wendy asked.

"Well, I'm 14...I live in Amity Park and go to Casper High...I don't have a job per say...'Danny said.

"Lucky...I _wish_ that I didn't have to have my job...'Wendy said, making Danny chuckle at what she just said.

"Funny...Anyway, I mostly just like playing video games, bowling and I have an interest in Astronomy and NASA...'Danny said.

"Cool.." Wendy said.

Danny smiled, unlike some of his dates he has been on so far, Wendy seems really relaxed and laid back...and after the kind of experience he had yesterday, he needed that. Not to mention that despite kind of dressing like a lumberjack and not using much make up, she's really pretty.

Soon Lazy Susan came back with their orders, Danny took his hamburger but he noticed a large platter filled with various kind of foods on it for Wendy.

'Thanks Susan...'Wendy said as she smirked at her large meal, only to notice the expression on Danny's face.

'What?...'She questioned.

"Um...nothing...Danny said, but Wendy knew what this is about.

"What, you surprise that a girl eats this much?..."She asked sarcastically.

'Well...not really...but you are really thin..."Danny said.

"Thanks for the compliment but I think I should clear something up here before we go any further..."Wendy said.

"Uh, sure...'Danny questioned, wondering where this is going.

"I know we are on a blind date and the object of this is for us to get to know each other, to see if we can be compatible or not, right?..."Wendy asked and Danny nodded.

"Well, you're getting to know me...I'll tell you right now that I'm not some kind of diet obsessed, boy band worshiping little doll that wears make up like a suit of armor...I'm just Wendy and if I want to eat, I'll eat...'Wendy said with a shrug as she ate her own meal.

Danny blinked in surprise and despite himself, he found himself smiling, feeling respect for this girl who wasn't afraid to be honest about who she is, even if most girls on first dates would be worried about eating too much or whatever.

"I can respect that..."Danny said with a smirk.

"Good, because that earned you a little bit of my own respect...'Wendy said and Danny chuckled.

The two teens then began to eat their lunches and Danny had to admit, despite how strange this diner seems, the food isn't all that bad. Once they were done, he and Wendy ordered seconds and they began socializing, talking more about likes and so forth.

"So you really come from a family of lumberjacks?...'Danny asked with interest.

"Yeah...my dad is the biggest one in town...heh...just make sure not to go with him when he's in a bad mood...'Wendy said with a smirk.

"Noted...'Danny said, not wanting a repeat with Phanty's dad.

"What about your parents?..."Wendy asked.

"They are...scientists and at home inventors...'Danny said, wanting to omit the ghost hunting for a while.

"That's cool...it must be interesting living in the big city and not a weird little small town like Gravity Falls...'Wendy quipped and made Danny chuckle.

" _She does have a way with words._..'Danny thought, feeling quite relaxed.

Wendy is actually pretty cool and with a life as stressful as his own, hanging out with someone like her is a nice breath of fresh air. He didn't feel any pressure from her and she seems honest, and he can always respect a girl like that.

"You seem really cool Wendy and I am wondering why you signed up for this service?...'Danny asked.

"I saw the flyer and I figured, why not...I'm currently not attached and I thought it be fun...what about you?...'She asked.

"Well, my best friend wanted to try it and he talked me into doing it to.." Danny said, making Wendy smile in amusement.

The two teens continued to eat but Danny couldn't help but get the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

"Huh?...'Danny muttered.

'What's wrong?...'Wendy asked after munching on her fourth piece of chicken.

"I...It's silly but I thought I felt somebody watching us...'Danny muttered.

"Hey...loosen up a little Danny...we're just two teenagers eating cheap food at a lame diner in the middle of nowhere...who'd want to watch us?...'Wendy said sarcastically, making Danny laugh once more this afternoon.

"You're right...'Danny said.

Unknown to Danny, just about a few tables away, two pairs of eyes were on him and Wendy. One filled with distrust and the other with disinterest.

* * *

 _Earlier_

"Dipper, this is boring...they are just talking and eating...'Mabel Pines said in a bored tone.

"Quiet, Maple, they'll hear us..."Dipper said harshly as he even used his binoculars to get a closer look.

When he found out that Wendy had been going on some blind dates lately, well...Okay, sure, he might have felt a bit jealous but in his defense, most of the guys she got paired up with beforehand were a bunch of jerks that only wanted Wendy for her looks. And when she told him that her latest date was from out of town, from a place called Amity Park, he was a little curious, wondering why a guy would commute so far just for the chance to meet a girl he never even met before.

He got suspicious... _**NOT**_ _**JEALOUS...**_ Just worried for Wendy's well-fair, is all...

He had heard that she was going to meet the next guy at the Greasy Spoon Diners at noon, so he arrived here earlier...but he saw something that made his suspicions over the dark haired stranger even more justified.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Earlier_

 _Mabel was using binoculars to spot all sorts of bird, her latest hobby while her twin Brother Dipper was on his way to Greasy's Diner , where Wendy was on her way too._

 _"Oh! I think I see a sparrow..."Mabel said in excitement._

 _"Mabel, focus..."Dipper said, wanting to see who Wendy's new blind date is..._

 _"Dipper, will you relax...come on, do some bird watching, it can be relaxing. .."Mabel said as she suddenly put her binoculars on her brother and made him look up._

 _"Mabel! Cut that out!..."Dipper complained._

 _He was about to take the binoculars off...until he saw something in the something in the sky that got his attention._

 _"What?..."Dinner exclaimed and he tried to use the binoculars to get a closer look._

 _It did little good, he only saw for a split second, a blur of black that zoomed so fast. ...and landed behind the diner ._

" _Did you see that?..."Dipper exclaimed to his sister, who was distracted by the sight of a nearby woodpecker._

 _"See_ _what?..."Mabel asked ._

 _Dipper then dragged he and ran to behind the Greasy Diner to find out what that thing was...only to find nothing back there._

 _"Where did it go?..."Dipper asked._

 _"Where did what go?..."Mabel asked in confusion._

 _"I saw something flying to here...it was kind of hard to see but it was black and flying fast..._

 _"Maybe it was just a bird...like that crow over there..."Mabel pointed and they saw that bird eating out of a nearby garbage can._

 _"It wasn't a bird ..."Dipper said as he looked around, feeling a Mystery here..._

 _He looked around and even checked the front of the restaurant...only to see Wendy there with ome guy, he knew that is her blind date..._

 _"What?..."Dipper said in surprise._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

After that, Dipper and Mabel snuck into the diner, and used the large newspaper with holes to give them cover. Dipper isn't sure what he saw earlier, but it appeared the same time Wendy's date did and if there is something Dipper learned from staying in this town, is that there is no such thing as a _coincidence._

"I wanna go back to bird watching...besides, this feels weird...why are we doing this again?..."Mabel complained.

"Because that guy showed up around the same time that dark thing appeared behind the diner..."Dipper whispered.

"You mean Mr. Crowbert .."Mabel said, using the nickname she came up for the crow outside.

"It wasn't a crow..."Dipper said.

"Then what was it?..."Mabel asked.

"I don't know but I'll bet he does..."Dipper said with his arms crossed as he glared at Wendy's blind date from afar.

"You mean the guy that you are jealous over..."Mabel said teasingly.

"I am _**NOT**_ jealous...I'm just here to protect Wendy from...whatever he is..."Dipper said stubbornly while Mabel sighed at her jealous brothers actions as he continued to watch the others from afar.

He was going to uncover the mystery of this outsider, he would make sure of it...

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Wendy_

"Okay, so if you could win a trip to any place in the world, where would you go?..."Wendy asked, after taking a sip of her soda.

After they talked about likes and other standard stuff, Wendy decided to mix it up a bit, and Danny was all for it.

"Well, that's easy: the Kennedy Space center. .." Danny said without a moment's hesitation.

"You really into this Space stuff, huh?..."Wendy commented.

" It's been my dream for as long as I can remember... I tell you one of these days I'm going to go up there..."Danny said with a hopeful look on his face.

"Well, I wish you luck...Captain Fenton. .." Wendy said with a smirk.

"What about you?..."Danny asked, finding that he enjoys conversing with her.

"Well...at the risk of sounding like a cliche and unoriginal...I'd say Hawaii..."Wendy quipped,making Danny laugh.

"I'm sorry but I say you're an original all itself..."Danny commented.

"Thanks..."Wendy said, showing off a cute smile.

Danny smiled before taking some fries to eat. However suddenly an old man appeared, a barefoot man with a bucket that as full of pancakes...

"Old man Mcgucket...eating from a bucket!..."The old man laughed before shoving all those pancakes in his mouth, before laughing loudly and dancing around the diner.

"Um..."Danny sent a questioning look to Wendy.

"Oh, don't worry...that's old man Mcgucket. ...he may be a little off but he's harmless..."Wendy said as the old man danced a jig before ordering more pancakes...

Danny blinked but shrugged, deciding to take her word for it.

" _Eh. ...I've seen weirder..."_ Danny shrugged before he and Wendy continued chatting.

* * *

 _Back With Dipper and Mabel_

" Dipper it's been over half an hour...I don't think he's anything dangerous...and I'm bored..."Mabel whined.

"Mabel, please..."Dipper hushed as her as he discreetly used the binoculars to spy on his target.

"At least let me have a turn and look..."Mabel said, demanding the binoculars.

Dipper sighed and handed them to his sister. Mabel looked through them...

"He looks like a normal guy Dipper ...a _**cute,**_ normal guy too..."Mabel said.

"He's not that cute..."Dipper said, muttering in jealousy.

Suddenly Mabel gasped loudly, getting his attention.

"Oh my gosh. ..."Mabel said.

"What is it? Is Wendy's date some kind of paranormal creature that she needs me to save her from..."Dipper asked in a hopeful tone.

"No, a Momma duck is outside, with 7 of her cute ,little ducklings..."Mabel said in excitement as she ran outside, forgetting the mission all together.

"Mabel!..."Dipper shouted as he ran after her since she still had the binoculars.

However, the little brunette boy ended up tripping right in front of the table where Wendy and her blind date were at, getting their attention.

"Dipper?..."Wendy said.

Dipper looked flustered as he got himself up, with a nervous look on his young face.

"Oh...Hi Wendy...uh...what are you doing here?..."Dipper asked, trying to save himself.

"I'm on my blind date..."Wendy said. ... "Dipper, this is Danny Fenton...Danny, this is Dipper Pines, his great uncle runs the Mystery Shack where I work at. ..."Wendy said, introducing the two males.

"Hi Dipper, it's nice to meet you..."Danny said in a friendly way, as he held out his hand.

Dipper glared at him and reluctantly took his hand, only because Wendy was watching..

"Good afternoon..."Dipper muttered.

Danny blinked in confusion, wondering about the lack of friendly reception from the kid he just met.

"Danny's from Amity Park...you know, the place rumored to be haunted. .."Wendy said.

"I see. .."Dipper said, still glaring at Danny.

" _What is with this kid?..."_ Danny thought.

Wendy reached for her soda, only to accidentally spill it over does staining her shirt.

"Oh man..."Wendy said in frustration.

"Here Wendy..."Danny said as he handed her some napkins, but they did little to help.

"I'll be back in a minute...I got to get this stain off...watch my food for me..."Wendy said as she left for the ladies room.

Leaving Danny alone with Dipper...

"So...you and Wendy are friends..."Danny questioned.

"Yeah...and I care about her very much..."Dipper said as he continued to glare and frankly, it was getting on Danny's nerves.

"Uh, is there something I can help you with? ..."Danny asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes...I was wondering if you would answer some questions for me..."Dipper said in a serious tone.

"Uh...sure..."Danny said after blinking a bit.

"Are you really from Amity Park?..."Dipper asked.

"Yes, I am..."Danny said, wondering what this is about.

"That's a pretty long commute...how exactly did you manage to get here?..."Dipper asked suspiciously.

"I took the bus..."Danny lied, not liking this at all.

"Really ?..."Dipper asked in a blatant suspicious tone of voice.

"Really..."Danny said, keeping his best poker face on.

Before Dipper could continue wit his interrogation, Wendy came back to the table, with the stain finally removed from her shirt.

"Finally..."Wendy muttered..." So, what I'd miss?..."She asked.

"Oh nothing..."Dipper said, trying to look innocent, Danny said nothing.

"Anyway...I should be on my way..."Dipper said.

"See ya, Dipper..."Wendy waved while Danny kept his eyes on the kid, who went outside.

He didn't trust him...

"So anyway, what were we talking about?..."Wendy asked, getting his attention again.

"Uh...hopes and dreams, I think. ..."Danny said, making Wendy chuckle.

The two teenagers continued talking but Danny still felt that he was being watched...and this time he knows it's not his imagination.

* * *

 _Later_

After finishing off their meals, Wendy was in the mood for some dessert and Danny, being a Fenton male by blood, naturally didn't mind some dessert, so they both ordered and waited for them to come.

"So, opinion on this place?..."Wendy asked her blind date.

"The food is alright...even if the waitresses chases woodpeckers around the place. ..."Danny said, making Wendy chuckle.

"Believe it or not, this is one of the quiet days..."Wendy said, making Danny chuckle.

Wendy really is pleasant company. She's pretty, funny and is easy to talk to. He liked that in a person.

He was about to say something else, only to notice something from out the window. It was that Dipper kid, hiding behind a tree, watching them with binoculars. Danny saw this and frowned.

" _Okay, this is getting out of hand..."_ Danny thought, knowing he needs to talk to that kid.

"What are you looking at? ..."Wendy questioned, looking in his direction.

"Um...don't look now, but I think your little friend is spying on us..."Danny said.

"Oh...look, Dipper doesn't mean any harm, I'm sure...it's just that sometimes he can get a little carried way with his investigating..."Wendy said, already knowing.

 _"Investigating?..."_ Danny thought

"I'll go talk to him..."Wendy offered.

"If you don't mind...I'd like to have a word with him, just to see what's up?..."Danny asked and Wendy nodded.

Danny soon entered outside and approached the tree with his crossed. ..

"Okay Dipper...we need to talk..."Danny said.

He heard grumbling from the other side of the tree. The preteen boy appeared, still looking suspicious.

"How on Earth did you know I was here?..."Dipper demanded .

"The tree is like 5 yards from the diner, I could see you ever your tried to sneak a peak. ..."Danny said flatly, making the boy groan in exasperation.

Danny took a deep breath and tried to retain his patience here. Sure, he didn't appreciate this kid spying on his date, but he is still just a kid and one of Wendy's friends. He had to be patient here..

"Look Dipper, what is this all about?..."Danny asked and the kid continued to glare.

"You may have Wendy fooled, but I'm on to you...'Dipper said, shocking Danny to his core.

"What are you talking about?...'Danny asked, trying to keep a cool, poker face.

He had a _**REALLY**_ bad feeling about this...

"You might look human, but I know you are not..." Dipper shouted.

Danny felt fear course through his veins, he was nervous but he had to regain control of the situation.

" _Stay calm Fenton...don't admit to anything..."_ Danny thought, trying to cool his cool and fix this.

"And what exactly am I?...'Danny asked, trying to sound as sarcastic as possible to cover what he is really feeling inside.

There is no possible way that this kid could _**KNOW!**_

"Some paranormal creature..."Dipper said.

"Look kid...I think you've been watching too many monster flicks...search me if you want but I can safely say that I am human...'Danny said, trying to keep his sarcastic tone.

"Don't patronize me...earlier, I saw something black speed through the sky and land behind the diner...just about the same time you showed up...'Dipper said.

 _"Stupid...Stupid.._.."Danny thought on the inside, while he tried hard to keep his cool face on the outside and keep this kid from figuring out the truth.

"And what exactly did you see?...'Danny asked.

"You, I am sure..."Dipper said.

"Sorry but last time I checked, normal people can't fly..."Danny said, knowing how ironic his statement was...""Did you consider that maybe you just saw a bird or something? ..."He said, trying to deflect his suspicions before this kid figured something out.

"Mabel said the same thing but I know I am right..."Dipper said.

"I'm human..."Danny insisted.

"Well, then you won't mind if I do some tests on you..."Dipper challenged.

Danny didn't like the sound of this but he has to keep up appearances and he merely nodded.

Besides,he s just a kid...whats the worse he could come up with?

"Sure...fine. ..but after that, you promise to stop spying on us?..."Danny said and Dipper nodded.

Dipper then proceeded to pull out a necklace made with some garlic and a mirror. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Would you care to put it on?..."Dipper ordered.

"I'm not a vampire, but okay..."Danny shrugged and put the garlic necklace around his neck.

Dipper took a picture and waited a moment for it to come out but the garlic wasn't doing anything to him, and he appeared in the picture. Dipper used the mirror and still saw his reflection.

"Next test..."Dipper ordered as he started poking Danny and circling around him, much to the older boys irritation.

"What exactly are you looking for?..."Danny asked.

"No battery compartment...no metal parts..."Dipper grumbled.

"I'm not a robot..."Danny said but Dipper kept searching him.

This continued for a while, Dipper tried to test and see if Danny could be any flying paranormal creature in his journal but he proved not to be any of them. Danny was getting tired by him checking to see if he was some kind of creature, even ones he has never even heard of...but he proved himself each time. ..

All leading up to the final test. .

"Ghouls are out...fairies too...the only other flying creature there is would be ghosts. .."Dipper said but even he sounded doubtful.

Danny almost panicked, until he got an idea in order to both disprove this kid and get him off his back...

"Oh a ghost huh...here, let me save you the trouble . .."Danny said sarcastically as he grabbed Dipper by the hand and placed his hand on his wrist...

"Hey...what are you doing?..."Dipper demanded.

"Proving to you that I have a pulse..."Danny said.

Dipper looked confused...until he realized his point there..

"That's right...ghosts...don't have pulses...which means...you can't he a ghost..."Dipper said with a whisper.

"Thank you..."Danny said with an eye roll, while on the inside, he was cheering.

All that practice from avoid his parents and other ghost hunters had paid off...

"You...you are human..."Dipper said, but didn't look to happy...if anything, he sounded _disappointed._

Despite it all, Danny was curious abut this behavior...

'Is something wrong?..."Danny asked, wile Dipper looked away and said nothing.

"Seriously, what's wrong?...'He asked, actually feeling a little worried.

'Nothing..."Dipper muttered.

"Yeah, and I'm a blonde...seriously Dipper, what's up? Aren't you happy that I'm a normal guy?...'He asked.

"Oh yeah...real happy that now you are normal and are going to go back to your date with Wendy...'Dipper muttered sarcastically.

"Wendy?...'Danny questioned...until it hit him.

The way Dipper said that...he sounded like he was _jealous_ that he was on a date with Wendy...which could only mean...

"Oh,...I see...'Danny said, feeling some sympathy for the kid, now that he understood what this was about.

Dipper looked away from him with his arms crossed and Danny sighed. Maybe he should say something to this kid since, even though he tried to discover his secret and all, he didn't cause any real harm. Besides, he knew first hand that young love can make a guy do stupid stuff...

"Look Dipper...I get it if you like Wendy but you need to understand that I'm not a bad guy here...We're just on a blind date and I'm not even sure that she'll pick me...'Danny said to the frustrated pre-teen boy.

"Look...growing up is hard...believe me, it's still hard even at my age...but despite what you just put me through, you seem like a nice kid with a good head on your shoulders...so I am asking you as a person to believe me when I say that all I want to do is get to know Wendy, even if she doesn't pick me as her match, I at least want to be friends with her...'Danny said honestly to the boy.

Dipper looked to the ground, not happy but he sighed and nodded.

"Fine...I guess I was wrong...Maybe I really did see Mr. Crowbert..."Dipper sighed.

"Mr. Crowbert?...'Danny questioned but Dipper wasn't done.

"Look, I'm sorry for...accusing you of being a dangerous creature...and I know that the chances with me and Wendy are slim at best but I still care about her..." Dipper muttered in frustration and Danny smiled in an understanding kind of way.

"And that's alright...Don't worry, believe me...if a guy like me, who is considered one of the geeks and the least fit guy at school can find a girl, you won't have it that hard...'Danny said in an encouraging way, and Dipper, despite himself, cracked a smile at that.

"So are we cool?..."Danny asked and Dipper merely nodded.

"Awesome...well, I'm glad we had this chat. ..bye..."Danny said as he went back inside the diner to get back to Wendy.

As Danny left, Dipper sighed and still looked frustrated to no end.

 _"Darn it...I really wanted to hate that guy...'_ He thought before he rejoined his sister, who was being distracted by the same cute baby ducks from earlier.

* * *

 _Back Inside_

Danny rejoined Wendy, who looked surprise.

"Where's Dipper? How is he?..."She asked in concern.

"He's fine...he and his sister are outside, right now. ..."Danny said, posting out.

Wendy saw this and smiled.

"You weren't too hard on him, were you?...'Wendy asked.

"No, we just had a nice long talk but everything is clear now...'Danny said to the red haired girl.

"I'm sorry that he spied on us...but he and his sister really are good kids..."Wendy said.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad..."Danny said.

"I'm glad...I just hope Dipper will get over his crush soon..."Wendy said.

"So you know?..."Danny asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it s obvious and he's a sweet kid but it would never work out between us..."Wendy said.

"I think he gets it..."Danny said, feeling sorry for the kid, more than anything.

The two teenagers eventually finished eating and paid their bill. After that, Wendy took Danny on a tour of Gravity Falls, showing him all of the local sights, telling him of the urban legends and all that.

"Man, and I thought my home town was full of superstitious and paranormal paranoia..."Danny quipped , making Wendy laugh.

"It's not paranoia if it's true...I've seen some ghosts and all sorts of thing around here..."Wendy said, getting Danny's attention.

"Ghosts?..."Danny asked nervously.

"Yeah...Gravity Falls , what it lacks fun places and decent establishments, It makes up for in weird and creepy mysteries...like this one time, me , my friends and my ex Robbie spent the night at an old convenience store that was being haunted by its old owners that hate teenagers..."Wendy said.

"We would have been toast until Dipper managed to get them to spare us..."Wendy said..."He fancies himself as a junior paranormal investigator and he figured out how to beat them..."Wendy said.

 _"Note to self, be extra careful around that Dipper kid for now on..."_ Danny thought to himself,while he and Wendy kept talking.

They kept seeing the town's unique spots and even made a quick stop at the Mystery Shack, which didn't really impress Danny all that much, especially Stan whom flat out told him to buy something or leave after he said he wasn't here for the tour, only for Wendy to tell him to knock it off. After that, he met one of Wendy's friends Soos and then she told him more of the crazy stuff that has happened here that either made Danny laugh or feel disturbed. Given all he has experienced in his days, he was willing to believe her since she didn't have a reason to lie and he, in turn, told her about Amity Park's own ghosts, but editing the obvious dangerous info out.

Before either of them knew it, it was nearing sun down and Danny knew he had to get back home.

"Already?..."Wendy questioned.

"Yeah, Wendy, I got to get going now before I'm late for curfew..."Danny said.

"Don't worry, I get it...let me at least walk you to the bus station..."Wendy said.

Danny would have flown home, but after the incident with Dipper, it be wise to go home the normal way. They soon arrived to the bus station and waited for the next bus, heading for Amity Park.

"Here we are..." Wendy said upon arrival.

"Thanks Wendy..."Danny said.

The two started talking again as they waited for his bus to arrive...

"Anyway Wendy, thanks for showing me a good time today..."Danny said in an appreciative way.

"Any time..."Wendy said simply.

"No I mean it...thanks for being cool with me all day, after the horrible date from yesterday, I needed hanging out with somebody. ..."Danny paused, trying to think of the right word.

"Laid back?..."She suggested.

"I was gonna say cool, but okay..."Danny said, making her laugh.

"No problem, Danny...and thanks for showing me a good time today..."Wendy said.

"It was my pleasure. ..."Danny said.

"Also, thanks for being cool with Dipper...my ex Robbie was a real jerk to him..."Wendy said.

"No offense, but your ex sounds like a jerk..."Danny said.

"No offense taken since he was. .."Wendy said.

"Hey it wasn't hard...Dipper kind of reminds me a bit of me at his age. ..."Danny said, making Wendy smile.

"Well thanks..."Wendy said as the bus finally arrived..

Wendy learned in an gave him a small peck on the cheek that wasn't all that big, but she also placed a small note in his hand.

"See ya around Danny..."Wendy waved goodbye...

"See ya..."A blushing Danny said as he waved back, only to come back to reality when the bus driver honked to get his attention.

Danny got on the bus and after taking his seat, looked at the piece of paper she left in his hands. He opened it and was surprised to see a phone number there along with this message: _call me._ Danny smiled and place a note in his pocket. He looked out of the window and soon saw himself leaving Gravity Falls on his way back to home.

With one more blind date now behind him.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 ** _My WILD Date_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** I know you all expected either Velma or Daphne but I have had Wendy planned for a while now...Hope that's alright.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Here are the next upcoming dates, in no particular order:

 _ **Total Drama Date-O-Rama**_

 _ **My** **Date with a mutant heroine**_

 _ **My WILD Date**_

 _ **Dating a SPOILED Brat**_

 ** _Teenage Super Hero Dater_ **

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin :** Yep ;)

 **Wiseguy2415 :** Remember that Vicky only wanted Chip because she thought he was rich and _"dumped"_ him when she realized he is broke. She also acted nice to Danny until she realized he doesn't have any money either. She's a gold digger.

 **Ben10man :** I always thought they were non cannon.

 **Runeion :** Thanks...

 **Highline :** That and because she is _**ICKY VICKY!**_ Whenever she is around is a disaster...

 **Mashot Tito** :Not today, sorry...but maybe some other time...

 **Fafnir1404 :** I only accept them if they are close to Danny's age, but in Phanty's case, I made her 13 since I didn't know her real age and went with a hunch.

 **FrostHunter :** Thank you.

 **Invader Johnny :** She certainly does...

 **The Brod Road :** No you are not selfish...also, thanks...

 **Guest (1):** Not today, sorry...but maybe some other time...

 **Danifan3000 :** That would be ironic, huh?

 **BigChillFreak :** Not today, sorry...but maybe some other time...

 **Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku :** How was this?

 **Guest (2):** Not today, sorry...

 **AnimeKing6 :** Thanks for the suggestion , I will consider it .

 **61394:** In the websites defense and as Tucker put it, they can only give whoever applies and they can't all be winners, besides Danny was expected to have a bad date every once in a while...

 **BeConFuzzled Writer:** Thanks, glad you liked it...Sorry but Danny date is with Wendy today...

 **Themetavoohres:** Not today, sorry...but maybe some other time...

 **Xero Tenshi:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Spectrer:** Hey, they might not hate Danny like the others, but they aren't friends either...

 **Tropic Palm:** Sorry but not today...maybe in the future...

 **Scarecrow Reaper:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them

 **Itoreview:** Thank you :)

 **FireGlow:** Thanks for the suggestions , I will consider them .

 **IAMTHEROCKETMAN:** Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	16. My WILD Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 16:**_ ** _My WILD Date_**

Danny after nonstop flying, eventually made it back home before his curfew but only a bit.

" _Phew.._."He sighed in relief, happy that his luck was continuing.

He greeted his parents and then went up to his room, still thinking about his date with Wendy and he looked at the phone number in his hand. Most of his successful dates had either kissed him on the cheeks or on the lips...so this is a pleasantly new surprise.

He might not have much experience with dating outside of this, but even he knew that when a girl gives you her phone number, you must have done something right to get her interest.

"Wendy...'Danny said as he thought about the red haired girl.

She was different than most of the others girl he has dated in this program and he found himself liking it. She's tomboyish, chill and clearly isn't self conscious and she also is honest about who she is and what she likes, and given her interaction with that Dipper kid, she is good with kids...

He knew that he liked that in a person...

After a traumatic experience with the likes of Vicky, Wendy was the remedy he needed to feel good about this whole blind dating thing again...

 _ **RIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_

Danny's phone started ringing and he saw that it was Tucker, who very likely just came back from his own date and wants to compare once again.

"Hey Tucker...'Danny greeted.

"Hey Danny..."Tucker said.

"So, I'm guessing you just came back from your date?...'Danny asked.

"I didn't go remember, Cree..." Tucker said.

"Oh yeah..."Danny said, remembering about that.

Danny remembered that they both agreed to inform each other of their bad dates in order to avoid going out with the same rotten girl...and Danny smirked as he recalled that shrew Cree didn't get the chance to lie and manipulate another guy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Romantic Burger_

 _With Cree_

The dark haired teenager girl was furious, unable to believe it. She had managed to escape from the KND security prison and came back home and she had arrived her for her next blind date, only for the jerk to never show up!

She got stood up!

First she got dumped from that loser Danny, a guy who openly admits to liking and helping out kids and now she got stood up from _TooFineTucker_ to boot! It's unacceptable!

"I can't believe this! Who does that loser think he is? I am Cree Lincoln and no one stands me up!..."Cree screamed in outrage after half an hour passed and she knew her blind date wasn't showing up.

"Ah, shut up, we're trying to eat here..."Some overgrown, slob of a teen said from nearby, unintentionally enraging Cree even more.

 _ **"AHHHH!.**_.."Cree screamed as she proceeded to take her anger out on him, since the boy she wanted to get back at wasn't here.

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Tucker_

The two boys continued their phone conversation, with Tucker asking Danny details of his latest blind date.

"Don't leave me hanging man...how was your date? Who did you get?...'Tucker said.

"I got this cool red head girl named Wendy, though we only had lunch at a diner and she gave me a tour of her home town...so...Overall...I'd give it an eight..."Danny said honestly.

"I see...anything else?..."Tucker asked.

"Other than a crazy old man dancing all around the diner and local kid almost discovered my secret,nothing else.. except that Wendy gave me her phone number...Danny said.

"Wait?..."What did you say?...'Tucker asked.

"Wendy gave me her phone number...'Danny said.

"No, before that..."Tucker said.

"A crazy old man was dancing before us...'Danny said.

"No...In the middle...what was that about somebody nearly finding out your secret?...'Tucker demanded.

"Oh...It was just some kid that Wendy knew, a boy named Dipper who sees himself as a junior paranormal investigator, he almost saw me as a ghost and he tried to do some tests on me to find out what I am, but I managed to convince him that I am human...'Danny said.

"Be careful dude...the last thing we need is somebody finding out and making this a whole new Reality Trip incident..."Tucker said.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful...'Danny said to his best friend.

Even with the frustration and not so subtle jealousy lately, Danny smiled as he knew Tucker still cared about his well being overall.

"So...how did you enjoy your evening anyway?..."Danny asked.

"Eh...spent some quality time with my PDA and posted that video of Vicky online..."Tucker said, sounding smug at the end.

"Are you serious?..."Danny asked.

"It's already got 10,000 hits..."Tucker said.

Danny logged online and laughed loudly as he discovered that it was true...

"Oh man, this is rich..let's just hope that she never finds out that you did that..."Danny said.

"Don't worry, I uploaded it anonymously via the Online Geek Community, making sure that there is no way it can be traced back to me..."Tucker said.

"They can do that?...'Danny questioned.

"Danny, the online Geek Community practically runs the whole web without most people knowing it..." Tucker said.

"If you say so..."Danny said.

The two teenage boys continued to chat and enjoy the Icky Vicky's online humiliation before they both hung up. After that, Danny went online to the ** _You+Me=LOVE!_** website to see who his next blind date with be...

"Now, let's see..."He muttered as he began to read the contents of his date's profile.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Debbie T._

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"5'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _110 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Sagittarius  
_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _N/A_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Blonde hair,green eyes and fair skin.  
_

 _ **Personality:**_ _I'm a typical teenage girl who just wants to meet a nice, cool guy._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Rock and roll, reading magazines, shopping, archery, surfing and swimming._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am looking for a cool, slick, fun and normal guy to date._

Danny was confused at the lack of mention of a hometown. He then read that his date with this _Debbie T_. will be at some place called Turtle Cove. He heard of that place, it's suppose to be near the shoreline, just a few miles outside of Amity Park. It also happens to be a place where many sea turtles appear during the summer time, this it's name. He knew about it because Sam had dragged him and Tucker last summer for one of her animal protection activities.

Strange place for a blind date...

"Weird...'Danny said before he yawned, feeling tired, most likely for his long flight back home.

The dark haired boy soon went to sleep, unsure of what kind of date awaits him tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At Turtle Cove_

 _12:00pm_

Danny had soon arrived to Turtle Cove, a beach that was about 10 miles away from the hustle and bustle of Amity Park and it was pretty much untouched for the most part. He decided to take the bus here, not wanting to risk repeating the incident with Dipper once again. He looked around, made his his hair was okay, his heart sticker was on right and his flowers for _Debbie_ _T._ were alright...

He also glanced at his watch and saw that it was already noon...

"Right on time...'Danny said, as he began to wait for his blind date to show up.

He explored and soon saw what looked to be a yellow RV on the beach and outside, he saw a blonde girl at the front, who noticed him. Danny smiled, realizing that she must be his blind date.

"Hello there...you must be Debbie T..."Danny greeted the girl who didn't look too interested.

"So you're D-Fenton?...'Debbie said with her arms crossed.

Danny blinked by the attitude, when suddenly two adults came to a see, a middle aged blonde woman with glasses and a red haired guy with a bushy mustache. Danny had a feeling they might be her parents or something. He also couldn't help but feel that he has seen her father from some place before.

But where?

"Now Deborah, be polite..."The man said to the grumpy looking blonde girl.

"Hello there, I am Marianne Thornberry and this is my husband Nigel..."The woman said.

"Hello there young chap..."The man said in a thick, British accent.

Danny was confused, until he now recognized who the man is and was surprised to say the least.

"Wait? You mean Nigel Thornberry, from the nature show?...'Danny asked.

"Why yes, I am, young man..."Nigel said.

"Wow, my best friend Sam is a huge fan of your show...she's a huge animal lover...and so am I...'Danny said.

"See Debbie, I told you that he would be a nice boy...'Marianne said, while her daughter still looked annoyed.

"Huh?..."Danny questioned.

"Well, we will leave you young ones alone, have fun and have her back by night fall..."Nigel said before he chuckled before he and his wife left to the large RV parked on the beach, where a young girl in pigtails, a chimp and a boy eating sand were nearby.

Leaving Danny alone with an annoyed looking Debbie.

"I...Uh...So...It's nice to meet you Debbie...these are for you...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

'Whatever...'Debbie scoffed.

Danny frowned, wondering what is her problem.

"Okay, I am sensing some hostility in the air...care to explain..."Danny said with his own arms crossed.

Debbie and him shared a glare, before the long girl sighed in annoyance.

"Look, it's nothing against you, but I didn't want to do this blind dating thing...my parents signed me up for it, even though I told them that didn't like blind dating..."Debbie grumbled.

"Why?...'Danny asked, though he could now understand why she might be in a bad mood.

It must be pretty embarrassing, having your parents set you on a blind date and everything. And if Danny knew anything, it was being embarrassed by parents.

"As bad enough as it is since I barely get to hang out with guys due to always traveling, I get put into this and blind dating is so...so..."Debbie paused, trying to best put it in words.

Danny however, had a feeling he knew where this is going and answered for her.

"You think it's a scam and think it's a little bit desperate...'Danny answered for her, causing Debbie to blink and making her frown drop a bit.

"Well...yeah...how did you guess that?...'Debbie asked in genuine confusion.

"I had the same opinion on it before I started doing it...'Danny said, causing Debbie to blink once more.

"Wait...you actually agree with me?...'Debbie said in a confused voice.

"Well...I did at first, heck the only reason I did this whole blind dating thing is because my best friend talked me into it...he wanted to do it but his folks wouldn't let him unless I did it too...'Danny said, making Debbie blink, before she laughed.

"Really.?.."Debbie asked.

"Yeah really and the reason I'm sticking with it is because...well...I've been having fun for the most part and got to meet some pretty cool girls...and if you're up for it, I'd like to officially meet another...'Danny said.

Debbie looked surprised. It's been weeks since she broke up with Sven and she is mostly over it but her parents had tried to cheer her up in their own, _"unique"_ ways. When she found out about what her parents did this time, sighing her up for a teen dating service, especially when she found out the guy was younger than her, she was mad but had agreed to at least meet the guy, only because they wouldn't stop nagging her to do so.

She didn't see any point to this, since even if she did meet a guy she could like, they would be leaving for Alaska in just a few days in order to film some kind of rare bird, and Debbie would have wasted her time.

She really hated traveling the world so much...

However, this guy...whatever his name is...well, so far, he didn't seem desperate or weird, like she feared he would have been.

"What did you say your name was?...'Debbie asked, for once actually sounding polite to the boy, who smiled.

'Danny...Danny Fenton...'Danny answered.

"I'm Debbie Thornberry...sorry about earlier...it's just...my parents..."Debbie paused.

"Don't worry, trust me, I know personally just how embarrassing parents can be, even when they mean well...'Danny said, actually making Debbie chuckle at that.

Danny smiled, happy that the little misunderstanding between them was now over. Since she was no longer looking annoyed, he noticed that she actually looked kind of cute. Maybe there was still some hope for this date.

'Say Debbie...look, since we got paired up...I still would like the chance to take you out, if you are cool with it...'Danny said politely to the blonde girl.

Debbie seemed confused, she still had mixed feelings about this but to be honest, so far, Danny seemed pretty...well...decent to say the least, not to mention that while he wasn't a rock-star hottie, he was pretty cute...in the average kind of way.

Maybe this won't be so bad...

"Where exactly would we go?...'Debbie asked the dark haired boy.

"Well...if you're up for it, I can call a cab, my home town is only 10 mile from here...we could do something fun there...'Danny said.

"Wait...you mean...like a regular town...like with a mall, and a movie theater and a bunch of other stuff?...'Debbie asked, actually sounding excited.

Danny blinked but he nodded and the girl smiled widely.

"Well, that certainly sounds better than watching a bunch of turtles lay eggs...I'm there..."Debbie said with a smirk.

Danny smiled, feeling there might be some hope for a date between them yet.

* * *

 _Later_

It wasn't long until Danny and Debbie soon arrived into Amity Park and Debbie was marveling over all of the sights of the town. Most especially when she was eying at a store.

"Wow...like, so this town has stores...with stuff you can buy?...'Debbie said in excitement.

"Um...yes...'Danny said to the obviously excited girl.

"Danny, I know we are on a date, but can I make a stop here, I totally need to buy here...'Debbie asked in excitement.

Danny blinked, they were suppose to be on a date, but Debbie really seemed to want to do this. Danny nodded and the blonde girl eagerly went inside, buying a lot of grudge like T-Shirts, boots, jeans and even a jackets, which se paid for with some of her own money that she bought.

'This is so cool...'Debbie said.

"So...I'm guessing there aren't a lot of shops from where you are from...'Danny said after Debbie made her purchase.

"You have no idea...with my parents job, we are always traveling from one swamp, forest, valley or whatever to just film some wild animal for their nature show..I'm lucky if I can even get close to a human village at least once a month and even then, its a third world one...anyway, thanks for waiting...'Debbie said, sounding upset

Danny blinked. He knew that Mr. Thornberry traveled all over the world for his show, and that meant Debbie and her family traveled a lot to. On the surface, it sounds so cool, being able to visit so many different countries, but judging from Debbie's behavior, there are some down sides if she hardly ever gets to go to a mall and from what she said earlier about almost never getting to see guys...it implies she hardly gets to hang out with teens her own age.

It made Danny feel a little sorry for her and since this is suppose to be a date, his duty is to show her a good time.

'Say Debbie..."Danny said to the blonde girl.

"What?...'Debbie asked.

"I was wondering, do you want to get a burger with me...it is lunch time?...'Danny asked.

"You mean cheese burgers? Made with beef, cheese and the works? I haven't had anything like that in ages...I'm in..."Debbie said, feeling excited.

Danny smiled, happy that things are looking up.

* * *

 _At the Nasty Burger_

Danny and Debbie were now seated at a booth at the Nasty Burger and Debbie wasted no time ordering the biggest item of the menu, which she was enjoying with a lot of gusto.

 _"Mmm_...this rocks..."Debbie said as she took another bite out of the savory burger.

'Glad that you liked it...'Danny chuckled as he took another bite out of his own burger.

He is glad that the ice has now been broken, maybe now they can officially get to know each other.

'So Debbie..."Danny started, getting the blonde girl's attention.

"Yeah?..."She asked.

"Well...tell me about yourself? What are your likes...interest and...everything?...'Danny asked.

"Well, I am almost 16 years old and I like reading magazines, working on my tan, shopping whenever I have the chance to actually get near a mall, rock and roll, and every now and again, I do like swimming and surfing but I'd much rather be in a place like this..."Debbie said.

"So I take it it must be hard, always having to move from place to place thanks to your dad's job..."Danny said.

"You can say that again...A lot of people think a life of traveling the world is cool and fun but to me it's not, me and my family have to live in our comvi, that big vehicle you saw at the beach, I have to share a _"room"_ with my sister and the most stimulating thing I have is watching TV or reading magazines and that's only when we have access to a good signal..."Debbie muttered.

"Wow, and here I thought it be cool getting to travel all over the world..."Danny said.

"Maybe to some people, but it's just not what I'd like...between you and me, I much rather live in a place like this town, go to an actual high school instead of being home schooled and just chill out..."Debbie sighed before deciding to change the subject.

"Anyway Danny, what about you?...'Debbie asked, wanting to get to know him too.

After all, so far he has been pretty nice to her and it felt good to vent her frustrations to someone who is actually willing to listen and see things from her point of view. It felt really nice to be honest.

"Well...I'm 14, I go to school at Casper High in Amity Park..I like bowling, listening to music, playing video games and just hanging out with my friends...'Danny said to her.

The two went back to eating but he noticed Debbie glancing to the other teenagers, who were all laughing and seemingly having fun. He felt a little bad for her, from what Debbie described it, her lifestyle sounds...well...a little lonely, sure she has her family but he can imagine she barely ever gets to see the same friends often with them traveling so much. He couldn't imagine not being able to see Tucker and Sam in person, even if he was always traveling.

It sounds like a pretty lonely lifestyle...maybe that explains why she was so excited just to be in a small town like this one.

Danny smiled as he got an idea, and Debbie wondered what he is up to.

"Debbie, how about I give you a special tour of Amity Park, teen style...'Danny said.

'What?..."Debbie questioned.

"From what you said, it sounds like you hardly ever get to just chill out like a regular teen, so I have decided that I will take you to wherever you want in order to have the full experience...'Danny said, making Debbie gasp.

"You mean it?..."Debbie asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, we're on a date and I want you to have a good time, so whatever it is you want to go, we'll go...'Danny said and Debbie's smile widened even more.

"Alright!...'Debbie said in excitement.

Danny laughed, finding that she is actually really cute when she smiles like that.

* * *

 _Later_

Right after the Nasty Burger, Debbie wanted to go to a music shop in order to buy some new CD's, and Danny, as promised, took her there.

"Oh man, they have the new CD from Shane G. I am so getting this..."Debbie said happily as she picked up the CD she plans to buy.

"Hey Debbie, have you ever heard of Dumpty Humpty , they are my favorite band..."Danny said.

"No, I haven't, put them on..."Debbie said as Danny put on the demo for her to hear.

In less than a moment, they were both dancing and bopping to the rock music.

"You were right, these guys rock!...I am so getting a copy. .."Debbie said as she went to get a copy for herself.

Danny smiled, glad to see that she is having a good time.

* * *

 _Later_

After Debbie bought almost a dozen new CD's , she practically begged Danny to take her to the local mall and she was really enjoying herself. She wasted no time in shopping in practically every store she entered and Danny was grateful that she decided to take a break by the fountain.

It gave Danny an idea...

"Hey Debbie, want to make a wish?..."Danny asked as he handed her a coin.

"You mean it?..."Debbie asked.

"Yeah...but don't speak it out loud...or it won't come true..."Danny said, suddenly remembering about Desiree but not wanting to upset Debbie.

The blonde girl took the coin, closed her eyes, thought for a moment, before she tossed it in, making her wish.

"Don't you want to make a wish?..."Debbie asked her blind date.

"Nah, I'm fine right now..."Danny said and Debbie smiled at that.

She couldn't believe she almost passed all of this up.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At night fall_

Several hours have passed and Danny took Debbie to a lot more teen fun places for their date. He took her to catch a movie, get some ice cream and then even managed to catch a flick and the blonde Thornberry girl was truly enjoying herself. So was Danny too that he almost felt disappointed when it was getting late and he remembered that he promised to get her home before night fall.

The ttaxi they were in soon arrived to Turtle Cove, Danny paid what he owed and then helped Debbie carry her bags.

"Here we are, home sweet home. ..sort of..."Danny joked, causing Debbie to giggle.

"Thanks for carrying my bags Danny, you didn't have to..."Debbie said sheepishly.

"It was no trouble..."Danny said nicely.

Debbie giggled again, unable to believe this. This has been the best day she could remember having. No wild animals, no humidity ruining her hair, no being eaten alive by mosquitoes, no having to babysit Donnie or deal with Eliza or the monkey. She actually got to spend the day in an average town, on a date with a cool guy who actually took her to all the places she never gets to go due to her lifestyle.

"Thanks again Danny...for everything...I had a really great time today..."Debbie said honestly today the boy who smiled at her.

"I'm glad about that...I had fun with you too Debbie..."Danny said while the slightly taller girl kept smiling.

Debbie still felt amazed. Despite the grief she gave him when they first met, Danny has been really nice and cool to her and he even looks cuter now than he did before. It made Debbie feel something she hasn't felt since she first started chatting with Sven, even if it was not meant to be.

There is just something about Danny that makes her feel...like he understands her.

The was a moment of silent between the two teens, who kept smiling at each other.

However before anything could happen, they were interrupted when they saw Debbie's parents, a girl Danny assumed is the sister she mentioned earlier, the chimp and a little boy in leopard shorts and big teeth.

"Debbie, there you are...did you two have fun today? ..."Marianne asked her daughter.

"Mom...dad..."Debbie whined in embarrassment over their presence.

"Anyway poppit, we just managed to send out sea Turtle footage to the foundation and they want us to leave for our next destination by tomorrow. ."Nigel said.

"Tomorrow , but I thought we still have a few more days here..."Debbie complained.

"We did too, Debbie...but the foundation is insisting that we leave tonight. .."Marianne said, to her frustrated looking daughter.

"You guys are leaving?..."Danny asked in a surprise tone as her family left to prepare to leave.

"To Alaska for some bird..."Debbie grumbled, thought Danny saw that she looked more upset than angry.

"Well...for what's it's worth, I had a great time with you today, Debbie..."Danny said, causing the blonde girl to smile.

"Danny, before you go...here..."Debbie said as she handed him a piece of paper, Danny looked curious.

"It's my email address, I was thinking that even thought I'm going to be traveling we could still...chat online..."Debbie said.

Danny smiled and he took the paper.

"I'd like that Debbie..."Danny said honestly.

Debbie smiled and leaned in, giving Danny a kiss on the cheek.

"That was for...everything you did today..."Debbie said and Danny blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Suddenly the comvi honked again, trying to get Debbie's attention.

"Come on poppit ..."Nigel shouted from the large vehicle.

"Ugh...Coming..."Debbie groaned in embarrassment before turning to Danny.

"Goodbye Danny...it was nice meeting you. ..."Debbie said.

"Bye Debbie, it was nice meeting you too...maybe if we're every in the same place again...we could hang out again..."Danny said, causing Debbie to smile and kiss him on the cheek once more.

"I'd like that...bye..."Debbie said as she soon left for the large vehicle that is now deating for its next destination.

Danny soon saw the comvi leave and he saw from the window, Debbie waving at him. Danny kept waving even after the large vehicle was out of view. He sighed, he did enjoy his date with Debbie and he was glad that he was able to show her a good time, give her a normal day in teendom, despite his abnormal life in general. He even managed to get her email address to boot.

Danny smiled, before he decided to head back home, happy that his date with Debbie turned out to be a success.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 ** _Teenage Super Hero Daters_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Congratulations to _**Ben10Man ,Lord Vortex, CyberActor15 , One for inspiration, Firestorm808 , GhostWriterGirl -1 ,Guest(1), Guest (2),1toreview**_ and **G** _ **.D. Roger**_ for correctly guessing that Debbie Thornberry would be Danny's blind date :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Ben10Man, Lord Vortex, CyberActor15 , One for inspiration , Firestorm808, GhostWriterGirl- 1, Guest ( 1), Guest (2), 1toreview** and **G.D. Roger:** Once again, congratulations. :)

 **Pyrovian03, Mashot tito, BeConFuzzled Writer, Warrior of forbidden flame, Mazamba, 61394,Danifan3000** and **warhaven22:** I guess we will have to wait and see.

 **AnimeKing6:** How's this?

 **Invader Johnny :** Yeah, go figure...

 **Scarecrowresper, Hashirama 1710** and Frost **Hunter :** Thank you :)

 **Light, Davidscrazy234, Fafnir1404 ,kimcat, JakeKenstein, Magnus, Neon, Dark Passion, The hero named Villain, jc montanorock** and **Sound Venom:** Thank your all fours the suggestions, I will see what I will do...

 **Guest (3):** Lol!

 **Guest (4):** Cool... :)

 **The Broad Road:** Even though this is a month late, Happy new year to you too :)

 **Jack903:** We still have quiet a few dates left before that decision is made...

 **Wiseguy2415 :** We will see...

 **Masterofinfinity:** Sorry if it has been awhile, but I have been busy with my other stories, most especially "Resurrected Memories" which is now complete.

 **Dreams Come True 996 :** Thank you :)

 **Leman42x:** Glad you enjoyed it :)

 **Jh831 :** I guess there are...

 **Highline:** Now , lol!

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	17. Teenage Super Hero Daters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 17:**_ ** _Teenage Super Hero Daters_**

Danny managed to once again narrowly avoid missing his curfew. The only ghost he had to deal with on the way was the Box Ghost, for the zillionth time, but he managed to get back and he is now in his room, currently on the _**YOU+ME=LOVE!**_ website once more. He is still trying to consider how to rate his date with Debbie.

"Debbie..."Danny whispered as he thought about his latest blind date.

Debbie is an unusual case, which is saying something considering whom he has gone out with lately. Despite the shaky introductions, she is a nice girl who just wants a normal life and have regular friends, something she can't have due to always traveling, he could understand and sympathize with that. But despite that, he did enjoy his date with her, she is a pretty lively person and he knew she really appreciated just getting to hang out like an average teen for once . Besides, she is really pretty and she enjoys a lot of the same things that he does, she even gave him her email address, which showed that she likes him to some degree, , another plus for her.

Those were pros...

The cons however...

Danny sighed, as fond as he has become towards her, he can't ignore reality here. Debbie's family travels the world 24/7/365. Even if he were to pick her as his match, he's not sure if of when he would get to see her again, sure she gave him her email address but he is not even sure he has the emotional maturity needed to make a long distance relationship work, his life is already complicated enough as it is.

After several more moments of debating, Danny decided to rate Debbie an 8, since despite it all, he did enjoy spending time with her and hoped that despite it all, he would be to meet her again, even if it is as just a friend.

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGGG**_

Danny's phone started ringing and he saw that it was Tucker, he immediately went to answer it.

"Hi Tuck. .."Danny greeted.

" _Hey man, I just got in...so, how did your blind date go? Who did you get?..."_ Tucker asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."Danny said.

"Danny, ever since I became friends with you, there are very few things that I don't believe in..."Tucker said, making Danny chuckle, realizing he has a point.

"Her name is Debbie Thornberry..."Danny said.

"Debbie Thornberry? Am I suppose to know who that is?..."Tucker asked in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure you heard of her dad...Nigel Thornberry..."Danny said to his best friend over the phone.

"Nigel Thornberry, from the nature show?..."Tucker asked in surprise.

"The same one..."Danny said.

"Oh man, Sam's going to flip when she finds out you actually met the guy..."Tucker said.

Danny chuckled before he went to give the details about his date with Debbie. Sure, on paper, it might not sound all that special, getting burgers, hanging at the mall, catching a movie...but he knew that it meant am lot to Debbie and no matter what, he was glad that he was able to give her a good, normal day today.

"That's how it pretty much went...I gave it an 8..."Danny explained... "What about you, who did you get and did you finally change yours profile?..."Danny couldn't help but ask.

 _ **"**_ For the hundredth time, I told to that my profile is not the problem...I even managed to get a solid seven tonight..."Tucker said in indignation.

 _ **"**_ Really? Who did you get?..."Danny asked, wanting to know who this " _ra_ re" girl is that Tucker managed to get paired up with.

"I got paired up with a girl named Brigitte , she was cute but she wasn't all that in to tech and she wasn't and vegetarian..."Tucker said.

"Sounds like she's not your type...but why give her a seven?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"With all the bad luck I have been having lately, I'm lucky those were her worst breaks..."Tucker muttered.

"I'm not even going to repeat myself since I know you will just ignore me..."Danny sighed ignore frustration before Tucker told him the rest about his blind date.

The two boys continued to chat abut their respective evenings before hanging up. Danny then decided to once again check the dating website and once again, he saw an email with the profile of his next blind date.

 _ **User Name:** April O.  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"1"_

 _ **Weight:** 110_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Cancer  
_

 _ **Home Town:** New York City  
_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Red_ _haired 16 year old girl with blue eyes and freckles._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I consider myself a smart, tomboyish, shy but strong individual , who only wants to find a guy that I can respect and sees me as his equal._

 _ **Likes and Interests:** I like practicing martial arts, animals , hanging out with my friends and listening to music . .._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date:** As mentioned above, I want a nice guy who respects me and treats me as his equal, who also shares my interests. _

Danny smiled. Whoever this April person is, she seemed interesting. Danny was particularly fascinated by the fact that she does martial arts and from her description, she seems like the smart, independent type. He liked that.

He read that their date is suppose to be tomorrow at five at a pizza place in New York. Danny blinked a that before he shrugged, it's not the first time he flew way out of town for a date. The dark haired boy decided to retire early tonight in order to prepare for his blind date tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Five P.M_

It was already five in the evening and Danny already landed in an alley, just outside of the Pizza place where he was to have his date. He was tired, since it was aa rather long flight but he was glad that he made it on time. He changed forms and then stepped out of the alley, making sure his flowers for April were alright, along with his heart sticker and everything else.

"I made it...'Danny said in relief as he glanced at his watch, still glad that he wasn't late.

After a few moments, he then saw a red haired girl with blue eyes appear, wearing a yellow shirt, jeans and a heart sticker as well. Danny knew this had to be his date.

"Hello there...Are you...April O?...'Danny asked politely to the girl.

"Yes I am... April O'Neil...you must be D-Fenton...'The girl said, showing off a pretty smile.

"Just call me Danny...'He said as he checked her out.

April is really pretty, her long red hair is in a pony tail, she has big blue eyes, cute freckles and she is a little short, but still really cute. He smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"These are for you?..."Danny said as he handed her the small bouquet, causing her to smile.

'Wow...thanks Danny..."April said as she admired the flowers in her hands

Danny smiled, happy that they seem to be starting off with the right foot.

He held the door for her to the pizza place, since it seems like the gentle man thing to do.

'After you...'Danny said.

"Manners...nice...'April giggled as she walked in, with Danny soon followed her.

* * *

 _Inside_

They were soon seated and pulled out their menu's. Danny looked at the items on the menu and decided to go with pepperoni, which April also happened to choose as well.

Now was the moment for small talk and getting to know each other.

"So April, tell me about yourself? ..."Danny asked the cute redhead.

"Well...I just turned sixteen, I go to Roosevelt High school...I like listening to music, animals and in my spare time I study martial arts...'April said to her blind date.

'Cool...what kind?...'Danny asked with interest.

"you know...basic self defense type..." April said vaguely.

"What about you, tell me about yourself Danny?...'April asked.

"Well...'Danny was about to start, only to pause and then look outside.

"Is something wrong?...'April asked her blind date.

"Huh? It's nothing..." Danny said.

It was weird but he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched or something. He shrugged it off, thinking it was just the tension of being in an unfamiliar environment. He then proceeded to tell April about his own interests and chat about several topics, unaware that just several roof tops away...they _were_ being spied on _._

* * *

 _On a roof top_

A strange guy was spying on the two teenagers. Okay, you can't even call him an actual guy, he was more of a giant, humanoid turtle, one that was wearing a purple headband and was looking through of pair of binoculars...and he had an angry look in his eyes.

No, not angry... _jealous._

 _"Hmpt..._ I still can't believe April is going through this...and with a guy like him... _hmpt..._ What does he got that I don't?.. _._ "The turtle creature muttered angrily under his breath, not expecting an answer.

Didn't mean he wouldn't get one.

"For starters, he is not talking to himself...'Another voice said, startling the turtle creature.

He turned round and saw that there were three other turtle creatures that looked a lot like him, one wearing a red mask, the other wearing a blue mask and the one who answered him (who also had an amused look on his face) had an orange one. They were his brothers, Raphael/Raph, Leonardo/Leo and last and not least Michelangelo/Mikey.

"What are you guys doing here?...'He demanded.

"Stopping you from making an idiot out of yourself Donnie...again...'Raph said snarkily, earning an annoyed look.

"I'm jut trying to make sure April is safe..." Donnie said insistently.

"By _stalking_ her dates now...'Mikey said with a smirk.

"I am not..." Donnie shouted indignantly.

"Come on Donnie, we're suppose to be out looking for mutagen now...April will be fine, remember that she is a kunoichi and can take care of herself...she doesn't need you to be _"watching over her_ "...'Leo said, with air quotes on the last few words.

Donnie frowned, he was about to say something, only for the four of them to suddenly hear some loud noise from the distance...and the sounds of people screaming.

"What's happening?..."Mikey asked out loud while Leo took Donnie's binoculars to look, and frowned at what he saw.

"Kraang..."Leo said darkly as he turned to his brothers.

"Come on guys..."He said to his brothers who nodded and then ran into action.

* * *

 _Back inside_

Danny and April finally were eating their pizza and still getting to know each other's likes and interests. Good news so far, they have been getting along well during this evening.

"So you like sci-fi too?...'Danny asked.

"Yes...What about ninja flicks?...'April asked.

"Love them... I've always been a sucker for a good fight scene...HI-YA..."Danny said as he playfully did a karate chop, making April laugh at his antics.

However, this fun time would be cut short, when they suddenly heard noise...noise and screaming.

"What the?...'Danny stuttered as he turned around could still heard the loud noise and people screaming.

He looked alarmed, while unknown to him, April had a determined look on his face.

"What's going on?...Danny asked out loud.

"I don't know...'April said, only to see a large, armored truck suddenly run passed there, at law breaking speed, and April had an idea where this is going.

"Oh, a speeder...stay here, I'm gonna go see if I can call the cops or something... be back in five minutes...'April said as she ran out.

Danny blinked in surprise at this sudden, almost random departure from her but he sighed. Even if this isn't his home town, he still has a duty as a hero to uphold. He is glad that she left, which gave him the opportunity to do this without having to make up an excuse. He quickly ran into a nearby restroom, entered a stall, changed forms and flew out to go follow that armor car.

"Okay, either the breaks are shot or it's one heck of a joy ride, either way I got to stop that truck before someone gets hurt...'Danny said as he continued to fly and search for that armored truck.

He eventually managed to find it...but not as he would have expected. Danny ended up flying to the nearby docks, just a few blocks from where the pizza place was and to his surprise, he saw that same armor truck...and something he did not expect to see either.

'What...the...heck?...'Danny said word for word at what he was seeing.

 _ **"GET THEM!**_

 _ **'**_ _ **BOOYAKASHA!"**_

 _ **'AHHHH!**_

It was a group of identical looking guys in suits, shooting _blasters_ and a smaller group of guys that were green and had masks and were waving around a much of weapons, almost like they were ninja's or something.

Danny has seen some pretty weird stuff in his day, but this certainly takes the cake...

However, he also saw another thing in the middle of this fight that got his attention, the one thing that made his jaw drop almost as much as when he saw those big green...things..

'April?...'Danny whispered when he saw the girl he was suppose to be having a blind date with.

"Surrender fools, You cannot defeat Kraang, because Kraang is undefeatable and Kraang will be the ones to defeat you all..."One of the identical guys said to the group.

Danny blinked at what he just said, that guy has a really weird speech pattern...

"He sounds almost as annoying as the Box Ghost...'Danny commented as he continued to watch the fight from a distance, not letting himself be seen just yet.

"We'll see about that...'One of the green guys, the one with the blue mask shouted before he used his sword to try and slice him, only for the guy in the suit to dodge and sent another blast his way.

The fight continued for a while and Danny's attention was mostly on April. He knew she studied martial arts but when she said she just did the basic stuff, either she was lying to throw him off or she was just being really modest.

She was so cool!

He saw here manage to dodge one of the guys in the suits blast and then sent what looked to be some projectile and manage to hit the guy head on.

'Cool...'Danny commented, finding himself even more impressed by his blind date.

However, things were cut short when Danny was two of those guys sneaking behind April. Her four green friends were busy fighting against their own opponents and were too far to see when the guy tried to shoot her from behind.

Thankfully Danny did as he, on instinct, flew fast and pushed April out of the way, managing to avoid her getting hit by it...and exposing himself out in the open, as both the green guys and the guys in the suits momentarily stopped.

"What?...'April said in surprise as she soon found herself the arms of a white haired guy in a black suit.

The others were just as surprised.

'What?..."Leo asked.

'What?...'Raph asked.

"What?...'Mikey asked.

"What?!...'Donnie exclaimed, relieved that April was safe but wary at the stranger who's arms she was in.

'What is this happening during Kraang's fight with Kraang's enemies?...'Another guy in suit asked out loud in that strange way.

"I...Uh...Hi...I'm Danny Phantom...I...was just passing buy and saw the fight and I was wondering if you'd like some help...'Danny said awkwardly to April.

The red haired girl looked confused and it was then that the Kraang guys went back to their attack, thus reminding everyone of the dangerous situation that they are still in.

"Any experience fighting?...'April asked as she managed to dodge a blast.

"Tons...'Danny said as he sent a blast to one of the guys, and ended up hitting him straight in the chest.

Danny had a bad moment, only to see that it suddenly electrocuted and he noticed that there was a lot of metal there.

'Robots?...'Danny asked.

"Sort of...alien cyber armor..." One of the green guys said.

Danny blinked before he smiled in determination.

"Good...that means I don't have to hold back..."Danny said with a smirk as he flew into the battle and sent as many blasts as he could to the robotic guys, who managed to dodge and send blasts at him, but Danny soon discovered that they don't have ecto-based weapons, he easily became intangibly and they fazed through him.

"Wow...that's so cool! How did you do that?...'The green guy with the orange mask asked in excitement.

"Tell you later...first lets take these weirdo's down...'Danny said as he went back to attacking these guys.

"Foolish earthling...It does not concern you to be in a fight against Kraang, for Kraang is fighting against Kraang's enemies and-

 _ **'SHUT UP!**_...'Danny shouted as he sent another blast, managing to land of hit on the talkative one.

'Man these guys are annoying...'Danny muttered.

"You have no idea...'The red wearing green guy said before he used his pointy sai's to slash at an opponent.

"Look, if you are really our ally here...you need to help us either get or destroy that brief case...inside it is a microchip that could pretty much spell the end of New York as we know it..."The blue wearing guy said to the halfa, who nodded.

"Got it..."Danny said as he and his impromptu allies continued to fight against these strange enemies.

The green guys and April managed to take down more of the cyber robot guys and Danny tried to get close enough to the brief case, but the guy who was holding it was so persistent that Danny knew that despite apperance, he was in no ways a human being. It made Danny feel less guilty whenever he shot a hit at him.

"Okay, I have had enough...'Danny said in anger.

"So has Kraang..."The guy with the brief case said and Danny growled in irritation towards him.

'Say that name again and you'll see me ..."Danny paused, having gotten long passed annoyed with there guys.

"What problem do you possess towards the name of Kraang, Kraang asks you..."He said, causing Danny to yell.

 _ **"THAT**_ _**DOES**_ **_IT!..._** "Danny shouted as he charged up a powerful ecto blast and ending it to this guy...who also sent a blast at him as well.

The end result was the two getting hit straight on. Danny managed to hit the guy's brief case, successfully destroying it and the dangerous microchip that was inside...but Danny got hit by the blast and send flying painfully to a nearby wall, where he landed not so gently on the ground.

"Ow..."Danny groaned in pain.

"The microchip has been destroyed, Kraang must retreat for now. ..."Another guy said as he and his look-alikes ran inside the vehicles and drove off.

"Darn it, they got away..."Raphael said in frustrations.

"On the bright side, we managed to destroy the microchip, now the Kraang can't summon a black hole here now..."Leo said.

"We need to go check on our friend..."April said as she ran to the mysterious hero who helped them tonight.

She was that he was on the ground but something happened that surprised her. Two white rings appeared and traveled up and down him, and soon in the place of the stranger was a boy with black hair and blue eyes...ones that April was already familiar with.

"Danny?..."April exclaimed in shock, while her green friends looked surprised to.

Danny finally came to, realized that he changed forms, gulped and looked at these guys with a sheepish expression on his face...

"Um...nobody saw that, right?..."Danny asked stupidly out loud.

* * *

Danny was now inside what looked to be a tricked out truck, surrounded by both April and her green, reptile like friends who had demanded to know who he is, where he came from and what he is doing here. Seeing no way around it, he explained his story and we'll. ..

 _ **"Awesome!**_ ..."The one called Mikey shouted after Danny explained his story.

"So you got superpowers from a lab accident ans you became a superhero..."April said.

"Pretty much . ..."Danny said with a shrug.

"So he says...how can we be sure he's what he claims to be..."Donnie said suspiciously.

"My brother, this is Danny Phantom, the ghostly superhero from Amity Park, called either hero or menace by he people but from what we just saw...it's obvious which of those he is..."Mikey said as he bounced up and down in excitement.

Danny blinked, surprised that one of these green guys is a fan of his...

"I remember reading some place about a super hero in Amity Park..."April admitted.

"He did help us destroy the microchip and beat the Kraang..."Leo pointed out .

"He saved April by pushing her out of the way..."Raph said.

"Proof..hero...'Mikey said, almost smugly while Donnie sent him a dirty look.

"Okay, now that's that settled, can you all promise not to tell anymore...I sort of have a secret identity and all of that..."Danny said, hopefully.

"Don't worry Danny, you really helped us tonight, we won't say a thing...right boys?..."April said as she turned to her teammates .

"Right..."Leo said while he turned to his brother.

"Right. .."Mikey said almost happily while Raph shrugged before he nodded.

Donnie was silent for a moment, before he slowly nodded his head .

"Awesome...so April...uh...if you don't mind my asking...exactly what was that and...uh...who or what are your friends? ..."Danny asked.

He knew they can't be ghosts, so he suspected they might be aliens or something. It wouldn't be his _first_ encounter with aliens, after all.

April sent a look at Leo, who thought about it, he sent another look to his brothers before he sighed and then turned to their unintentional ally.

"Okay...it's like this..."Leo started as he began to explain their story.

When he was done, Danny looked surprised to say the least.

"So you guys used to be regular pet shot turtles, but got mutated by some ooze that made to bigger and human like, got adopted by this mutant rat who used to be a ninja and raised you as his sons and taught you how to fight like ninja's and also training April to be a ninja too..."Danny repeated.

"Kunoichi, actually . ..."April corrected.

"Kunoichi...right...anyway, you guys are good guys and those guys you fought were aliens who want to take over the world..."Danny continued .

"Universe...but you get the picture..."Leo corrected.

Danny was silent for a moment, before he answered them.

"Cool, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone...just remember to keep quiet about my little secret..."Danny said.

"Don't worry, we promised that we would..."Leo said .

Danny smiled and felt more relaxed, he had a feeling that he could trust these guys...he then turn to April and remembered that they were still technically on a date.

"Anyway April, look I know that it's getting late but if you are still up for it, we can still get some pizza or whatever..."Danny said to the pretty red head.

"Pizza!..."Mikey exclaimed in excitement, only to be smacked by Raphael for his big mouth.

April giggled while Donnie cross his arms and looked away in jealousy.

"Pizza sounds good right about now..."April said.

Danny smiled, feeling more hopeful than ever for this date.

* * *

 _Back at the Pizza place_

Danny and April were once again seated and were finally enjoying their pepperoni pizza as they continued to chat.

"I got to say April, it was so cool when you threw that fan thingy at that one guy..."Danny said in admiration.

"Thank you...your powers were really cool too..."April said.

"Thanks once again...you know, for saving me..."April said.

"Happy to help..."Danny said and April smile.

"So, you really studied martial arts for four years?..."Danny asked in a low voice.

"Yep, full ledge kunoichi... I hope you aren't intimidated..."April said playfully.

"Intimidated? I think it's cool...any girl who knows how to fight like you...well...wow..."Danny said, managing to make April blush at that.

"Thanks..."April said before taking another bite out of her pizza.

The two teenagers continued eating, chatting and joking around as they continued their date, now that the threats from annoying aliens were now behind them for the time being.

* * *

 _Later_

Several hours have passed and Danny and April's date was an arguable success. After the pizza, April and him admired the better sights of New York at night, we're entertained by some street performers, listened to and danced to a jazz band playing in Central Park As they continued to get to know each other and fin that they shared many of the same interests.

They both had a good time on this date, but like all good things, it had to come to an end as Danny was now walking April home.

"Are you sure you have to leave now?... "April asked.

"Yeah, it I dot get flying now, I'll never make my curfew, my parents...don't exactly know I am in New York and I rather they don't find out..."Danny said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I get it..."April said.

There was a moment of since between the two teens, until Danny broke it by speaking up...

"I had a great time with you tonight, April..."Danny said to the girl who smiled.

"I did too...we should hang out again soon...if you are still interested when this whole thing is over..."April said.

"Yes, I'd like that...see ya around _April O_ and remember if you ever need my help again, give me each call..."Danny said to his blind date, causing her to giggle once again.

"I will...See ya... _D-Fenton..."_ April said to the dark haired boy.

Danny smiled before he transformed into his ghostly alter ego and went in the air, before he left, he waved to April one more time, who waved back. He took to the skies, with Amity Park as his destination.

Back on the ground, April kept her eyes on him until he was out of sight. She smiles, she was mostly doing this blind dating because a lot of kids in her neighborhood were signing up and she figured, why not.

She still couldn't believe that the guy she got paired with tonight turned out to be an out of town teenage super hero. A _cute_ one too. She did know that aside from nearly getting blast to bits by the kraang , she had fun tonight with this Danny Fenton guy.

April then retired for the evening, knowing that despite everything that has happened tonight, she had enjoyed her date and hoped that he did too.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 ** _Total Drama Date-O-Rama_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Congratulations to _**Lord Vortex, Firestorm808,Mazamba**_ _ **,BeConFuzzled Writer**_ and _**ZeroExia**_ for correctly guessing that April would be Danny's blind date :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin** and **The hero named Villain, :** Thank you all for the suggestions.

 **Danifan3000 :** Not really, since I don't plan on using mature themes in this fic.

 **61934:** Glad to hear that :)

 **Yugilee123:** She is a character from Gravity Falls.

 **Dark Phantom 13,BigChillFreak,1toreview ,fatcatjohn, runeion, jh831, Dark Passion, Guest (2)** and **AnimeKing6:** Thank you :)

 **Dreams Come True 996 :** As I said before, I had other interests occupying my time, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

 **One for inspiration:** Looks like it.

 **Invader Johnny :** I guess it is pretty ironic, lol!

 **Bearfan23:** Interesting...

 **Xmeria:** How's this?

 **Guest(1):** You are right, guess Cree's definite of "mature" isn't the same as it's real meaning.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	18. Total Drama Date-O-Rama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 18:**_ ** _Total Drama Date-O-Rama_**

Danny had been flying as fast as he possibly could in hopes of making it home before his ten o'clock curfew. However, due to a few _"pit stops_ " which involved catching a random rogue ghost from causing trouble, he had been cutting it really close.

Thankfully Danny's luck had hold out on him, as he managed to make it back home...at exactly 10 on the dot.

"Made it...'Danny sighed, feeling a little tired from all of his flying and super hero acts.

He then saw his parents in the living room who were once again tinkering with a new ghost hunting gadget and they noticed his presence...and when he came in.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't you son..."Jack commented but since Danny hectically wasn't late, it was lighthearted at best.

"Uh...Sorry about that...took me a while to get a bus...'Danny lied and his parents thankfully didn't press the issue.

Instead they decided to press another one.

'So, how was your blind date tonight, sweetie?..."Maddie asked her son, who smiled.

"Awesome, April is really cool and if I do say so myself, I think we hit it off alright..."Danny said to his folks.

"So, you think she could be the one?...'Maddie asked.

Danny sighed, usually it's embarrassing talking about his love life with his folks, but since they are the ones who are giving him the money to pay for his dates, he knew he had no choice here.

"Well...I'm not sure...she's really cool, pretty and smart but so are a lot of girls I have been out with...I like her but I can't make my choice until the month is over and I have gone out with every girl they paired me with...'Danny said.

"You'll know the right girl when you see her, son..."Jack said to his son.

"Speaking of which, I better go rate my date with April and see if I got my next date set up yet...'Danny said as he went up stars to do so.

When he was gone, his parents shared a look and laughed a bit.

"Kids and their crazy fads..."Jack said to his wife.

"Today it's blind dating...tomorrow who knows what else...'Maddie giggled, finding the situation rather cute to be honest.

Who knows, maybe her son really will find his special someone at the end of this entire date?

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Danny was once again in his room, in front of his computer, on the _**YOU+ME=LOVE!**_ website. He is still trying to consider how to rate his date with April O'Neil. Overall, despite nearly getting blasted to bits by weird alien robot's with the most annoying speech patterns, he had a great time tonight and he liked getting to know April.

He found that she is really pretty and they got along splendidly and he found out so many awesome things about her tonight, like the fact that she is a ninja on the side of good, can kick some serious but, and she is as nice as they come, even being friends with those turtle mutants speaks something about her character.

Looks, brains, personality and she is a ninja! Who wouldn't like a girl like that!?

Danny decided to give her a 9/10. Not perfect but still great. Sure, he had given higher dates to Sabrina and Kara, but he had a feeling that April and him could really hit it off more if they spent more time together...though there is the inconvenience of her living in New York and him needing to fly several hours whenever he wants a date with her, but hey...if needed, he and she could figure something out.

Anyway, he gave her a 9/10 and smiled as he thought about her.

 _"She is certainly something else.._.'Danny thought in fondness.

Danny suddenly heard a _"ping"_ sound on his computer and then saw an email and he knew what it was.

"My next date...'Danny whispered as he read an email with the profile of his next blind date.

 _ **User Name:**_ _GothGirlGwen  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"5"_

 _ **Weight:**_ _115_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Virgo  
_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Vancouver_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _A tall, Gothic teenager with black hair with green highlights, black eyes and pale skin, with a slender build._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am a bit of a loner, a goth really and I care greatly about my friends. I am also a no-nonsense kind of person who doesn't put up with any bullsxxx...I just want a cool guy who keeps it real, doesn't take crxx from others and is always honest with me.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Black, horror movies, art, astronomy, gothic hardcore rock music.  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date:**_ _As mentioned above, I want a cool guy I can be compatible with, who doesn't take crxx from others or wastes my time with pointless stuff._

Danny blinked at the use of language on this profile before he shrugged. He also noticed that this will be the second _'Gwen"_ he will be going out with. He also noticed that she kind of reminded him a bit of Sam, judging from her personal description, being a goth girl who is independent. Danny shrugged and kept reading.

It says that their date will be tomorrow at the movies. He figures that tomorrow should be interesting to say the least.

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGGG**_

Danny's phone started ringing and he saw that it was Tucker, he immediately went to answer it.

"Hey Danny..."Tucker said

"Hi Tucker, how was your date tonight? .."Danny asked his best friend and heard an annoyed groan on the other end.

"I know that sound...who did you get and how bad was it?...'Danny asked, already sensing that Tucker got paired up with yet another dud.

"I got some girl named Irma...she...she wasn't a bad person or anything but she...she just wouldn't stop talking...and about the weirdest stuff...I mean, when we went to go to see a horror movie, she talked all during the flick, pointing out a bunch of facts that I couldn't even enjoy it..."Tucker groaned.

Danny chose not to say anything, since he knew Tucker will still be stubborn and not change his profile. Sometimes it amazed him just how stubborn his best friend could be.

"What about you, I bet my hat you had another good date, didn't you?...'Tucker muttered in jealousy.

"You won that bet, I got this cute redhead named April O'Neil and we really hit it off...'Danny said.

'Another red head...you sure are getting a lot of them, aren't you...'Tucker commented.

Danny blinked until he thought about it and realized that he did have a point. A lot of the girls he is going out with on these blind dates are pretty red heads, such as Kim Possible, Gwen Tennyson, Emma, Jenn Masterson, Vicky _**(YUCK),**_ Wendy and most recently April O'Neil.

"Heh...I guess...'Danny said.

'Anyway, any idea on who your next date is?...'Danny asked, wanting to change the subject.

'No clue...still waiting...you?..."Tucker asked his best friend.

"I got some goth girl named Gwen...we're suppose to see a movie tomorrow at 2:00pm...'Danny said.

"A goth, huh? and Sam is still out of town..."Tucker couldn't help but say.

Danny blinked before he shrugged.

"Speaking of Sam, have you heard from her yet?..."Danny asked.

"No, not yet...though knowing her, she is probably trying to both, sneak away from her parents and whatever _"cruise activity"_ , they have planned for her and try and find something that suits her interests...'Tucker commented.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Paris_

 _4:00pm (due to time difference)_

Tucker had no idea how right he was. Sam hated being on this European cruise with her folks, having spent everyday either trying to avoid them and find something she could use to keep her sanity intact. When the ship docked in a port near Paris, Sam wasted no time in giving them the slip and thankfully found herself in a French coffee house, which had a lot of goth's within it...

Her salvation, since despite her parents beliefs that " _cultural places_ ' such as Paris is suppose to be " _prim and classy_ ", Paris, like every other place in the world, had it's own dark and gothic side too...the side Sam _likes_

"Sam, here is your salad..."One of the waiters, who also happens to be goth herself, handed Sam her order.

"Merci boucoup, Raven...'Sam said, knowing just a bit of French due to taking the course at school.

The goth girl sighed, trying to enjoy this bit as she knew that at the end of this day, she had to go back to that stupid, oversized, overpriced ship for another few weeks of sea sickness, snobby rich folks participating in grueling mundane activities and her parents relentless attempts to " _bond with her, which is really just them trying to force their interests on her, YET AGAIN!_ " schemes of their.

"I wonder what Danny and Tucker are up to now..."Sam asked out loud as she really rather be with them back in Amity Park than here with her parents.

She hates this...so, so much...

* * *

 _Back in America_

 _Specifically in Danny's room_

Danny and Tucker continued to chat before they realized that it was very late and decided to call it a night.

Danny yawned before he went to bed, feeling hopeful for his next blind date tomorrow with this Gwen girl...whomever she is...

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _The Movie Theather_

 _2:00 pm_

Danny had arrived to the movie theater at precisely 2:00pm and is now waiting for his next blind date, _GothGirlGwen._ He checked himself once more, made sure hsi hair once again wasn't a disaster, his flowers were ready and his heart sticker is on right.

"It's already 2..." Danny commented as he began to wait for his blind date.

5 minutes have passed and still no signed of a teenage girl wearing a red heart sticker. Danny shrugged, figuring that maybe she is beginning casually late or something.

Five more minutes have passed and he is getting curious and glanced at his watch.

"Hmm... it's already 10 after 2... am I in the right place?..."Danny wondered and even checked his watch to see if it's somehow working right or not.

"Hey...'A voice called.

Danny blinked and turned around to see a teenage girl, close to his age. She is tall, slender and very Gothic looking. She has very pale skin, she has black hair with green highlights, black eyes and she is wearing a wild looking, black and green outfit. She is hot, but in the cool, indifferent and mysterious kind of way.

She fits her description perfectly, but he didn't see a heart sticker.

"Um...you wouldn't happen to be _GothGirlGwen,_ would you?...'Danny asked, just to be sure.

"Just call me Gwen...'The girl said in a disinterested tone..."So you are that D-Fenton guy, right?...'She asked.

"Yeah...but you can call me Danny... Danny Fenton... these are for you..." Danny said as he handed her the flowers, but she didn't look all that interested in them, but she did at least look at him.

"Thanks...'She said in a simple voice and Danny is confused on where they are going.

"So...uh... let's go in...'Danny said as he was about to go offer the door for her, only for Gwen to already open it herself and walk inside.

"You coming?...'She asked and Danny blinked before he slowly nodded.

He went inside, and this blind date has now official begun!

* * *

 _At the line_

Danny and Gwen were in line and Danny tried to talk to her, to see what kind of movie she might want to see...

'So Gwen, what movie do you want to watch?...'Danny asked to be polite.

"Hmm... I'm good with anything involving horror, screams and carnage..."Gwen said.

Danny smirked, he's glad he is a fan of horror films too and that thankfully, there is a film showing today.

"We can watch " _The Killer in Room 13"..."_ Danny suggested, since it's the one horror movie playing that's not R rated.

Despite herself, Gwen smirked at what he said and nodded.

The two went to get their tickets and Gwen had paid for hers before Danny could offer to do it himself. As they walked in and went to get their snacks, Danny couldn't help but ask her this.

"Say Gwen?...'Danny started.

"Yeah?..."The green haired goth girl responded.

"Why aren't you wearing your heart sticker? I thought everybody was suppose to wear one...'Danny asked and Gwen rolled her eyes as she pulled out the little heart from her pocket.

"I might be blind dating but I am not wearing something like this...'Gwen said as she showed him the heart sticker she refuses to wear.

Danny blinked and decided to say nothing as he and Gwen made their purchases and soon left for the theater.

* * *

 _At the Movie_

After buying their snacks, Danny and Gwen were now seated...ironically in theater #13 and both started talking during the previews as they waited for the flick to start. Or rather, Danny is the one who is trying to talk to her.

"So Gwen, tell me about yourself?...'Danny asked the gothic girl, who shrugged.

"Nothing much...I'm 16, I live with my mom and my little brother in Vancouver... and that's about it...'Gwen shrugged carelessly, and Danny blinked at the limited information that she is giving.

"So...what are your likes, hobbies and interests?..."Danny asked, making an effort to try and get to know her better.

"Horror movies, hard core rock music, art, astronomy...anything black..." Gwen answered but she wasn't even looking at him, her eyes are still on the previews.

Danny didn't know why that this is bothering, he just kept trying to make conversation with her.

"So...uh... who's your favorite band?...'He asked.

 _"_ _ **Vampira..."**_ Gwen answered.

Danny blinked, he knew that was a very dark, morbidly styled gothic band which focuses on heavy metal, hard rock and even glam rock style...and it;s one of Sam's favorite bands to boot to.

"Vampira, huh? ...a friend of mind listens to that all of the time... I heard some songs too... I liked _Crimson Blood_ the most but I'm afraid my favorite band is still Dumpty Humpty...'Danny said while Gwen said nothing at that.

There was some silence in the theater and Danny found himself getting frustrated with this girl. He knew from Sam that most goth's aren't exactly a social bunch but there is a limit. Even the Gothic crowd that Sam usually hangs out with is way more talkative than this and at least are willing to socialize with those who share their interests.

"So...how long have you been in the dating service, anyway?...'Danny asked her.

"This is my first and only date..." Gwen answered and Danny blinked.

What did she mean by _only?_

"Oh...well, I hope that I make it a pleasant...experience...'Danny said, feeling awkward at how that sounded but Gwen didn't answer him.

Danny sighed and his frustration grew with her lack of interest in communicating. What is her deal? He decided to try this once more time.

'So, any favorite artists?...'Danny asked her.

"Shush, the movie is starting..."Gwen whispered and kept her eyes on the screen.

Danny blinked before he frowned...hard. Okay, he tried to be nice, polite and be friendly here, but there is a limit to everything. Even Violet, as shy as she was, at least _tried_ to make this work and her only issues was coming out of a bad break up. Gwen doesn't even seem like she cares and that's where Danny draws a line.

"Okay, I've had enough...'Danny said, actually managing to get her attention away from the screen.

"Excuse me?...'Gwen asked in confusion over what he just said but Danny still is frowning.

"I get it, you don't want to talk but at least answer me this...Why are you even in this dating service, anyway?...'Danny asked, not understanding something right here.

Gwen blinked at his sudden attitude and frowned back before she chose to answer it as icily as possible.

"Sorry if this might hurt your ego but the only reason I am in this dating service is because my brother dared me to sign up for it...this is actually the first and only date I plan to go on..."Gwen said simply.

Danny blinked and found himself frowning. Even the girls he has gone with that weren't all that interested, at least tried to get to know him and make an effort but Gwen looks like she doesn't even care if he was here or not. Being a gothic loner is no excuse for being so rude. Sam is a goth and she is way more considerate than this.

"Just to let you know, one of my best friends is a goth too, and she is way more tactful than you are...'Danny said as he got up and Gwen looked surprised.

'Where are you going?..."Gwen asked.

"I'm out of here, you clearly don't want to be here, you just want to win a silly bet...well, you won already but I'm not staying when I'm not wanted...'Danny said in an insulted tone before he got up and was about to leave.

However, before he could, somebody grabbed his arm and he saw that it was Gwen, who for some reason, didn't have that indifferent look on her face anymore...if anything, it looked guilty now.

"Look...I'm sorry okay... I get it, maybe I was acting a _**(BLEEP)**_ just now... I'm sorry... you seem like a nice guy and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I'm sorry...'Gwen said, looking down.

Danny blinked, having not really expected an apology, but seemed pleased now.

"Apology accepted..."Danny answered.

There was an awkward silence between the two now and Gwen looked down, not really sure what to do now and she sighed, as an idea came but she wasn't sure if he would go for it.

"Look Danny... I'm... not really good with this kind of stuff...and... well, I never really thought that blind dating was in my DNA...'Gwen confessed and Danny sighed.

"Honestly, when I started doing this, I didn't either...but so far, I had enjoyed meeting the girls I got paired up with...well, most of them, anyway...'Danny muttered the last parts, trying hard not to think about Cree and Vicky... _**eww.**_

Gwen still looked down and Danny sighed, deciding to try and be mature here.

"Look...maybe we got off on the wrong foot... look, I still happen to want to watch this movie and despite it all, I do at least want to get to know you... so, if you're up for it...why don't we start over..."Danny suggested and then held out his hand... "Hello,my name is Danny Fenton..." He said in an introductory voice.

Gwen, despite herself, cracked a smile at that and took his hand in a shake.

"Nice to meet you...I'm Gwen...'The gothic loner said as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Gwen...'Danny smiled, happy that she seems less abrasive now.

 _"SHUSH!..._ Keep it down...'Somebody who had been sitting behind them shushed them.

Danny and Gwen shrugged and went back to their seats to watch the movie.

To their blind date.. _ **.TAKE TWO!**_

* * *

 _Later_

 _During the movie_

Danny and Gwen were currently watching the graphic horror and violence of " _The Killer in Room 13",_ a horror movie about a psycho killer who haunts a hotel room,m #13 and attacks any one who stays in it. It's violent, his horrific and they have already watched the first killing scene.

"This rocks!...'Danny whispered to her as he watched the horror flick.

"I'll say...oh, oh, look at this...'Gwen whispered as they saw two teenagers now making out in the hotel room.

"I bet that I can predict what happens next..."Danny said to her.

"That the psycho appears and slashes them right there..."Gwen said.

"No, he appears but they runaway and he chases them...then kills them...'Danny said.

"Winner owes the other one a soda?...'Gwen suggested.

"Deal...'Danny said with a smirk.

After a few more moments of the teens making out, the the killer then jumped out from under the bed he was hiding under, scared them and the teenagers ran out of the room and the killer chased them.

"Called it..."Danny said.

"Lucky guess..."Gwen said, but the smirk on her face showed him that there are no hard feelings.

"I'll have lemon lime later...'Danny said to her with a smirk.

"Why do people in horror movies always have to stop and make out, anyway?...everyone knows that creepy hotel rooms, woods, cemeteries and any place that has the words _'abandoned, old, or strange_ " are the _**last**_ places you should make out in a movie...'Gwen commented as the killer kept chasing the two teenagers.

"They're movie characters...they don't know any better..."Danny shrugged and Gwen ate some popcorn.

They soon saw the psycho catch up to his unfortunate victims and the sounds of a chainsaw could be heard, along with screams.

"Sick. ..."Danny commented, while Gwen had a smirk on her face.

"Totally Sick..."Gwen said in agreement.

Danny found himself grinning at that comment, feeling a little better about this. He and Gwen continued watching the rest of the intense horror movie, and enjoyed making silent comments about it the entire time.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Gwen walked out of the theater, the movie was done and the two teenagers were amicably talking about the details.

"Man, remember when the killer showed up against the mayors butler..."Danny commented, still hyped up about it.

"Nothing compared to when he scared the Mayor...who knew somebody so fat could run so fast?..."Gwen said with another smirk.

"Appearances can be deceiving...or so I have been told..."Danny said and to his surprise, Gwen actually chuckled at that.

"Too true...too true..."Gwen said in agreement.

Danny heard this and smiled, he didn't expect her to chuckle but he is glad.

" _Looks like things are looking up..."_ Danny thought as he and Gwen made it to the lobby.

However, since Danny was deep in his conversation with her, he didn't see that he ended up bumping into somebody until it was too late.

"Woah. ...sorry. .."Danny said apologetically and then saw who he bumped into and flinched.

"P - Paulina? !..." Danny exclaimed in shock at the sight of the most popular girl at his school, who is sending him a dirty look.

"Fenton...and Manson..."Paulina said, only to blink in confusion... "Hey wait, you're not Manson..."Paulina said to Gwen who looked confused.

"Um...no, I'm not..."Gwen said,wondering what is going on here.

"Paulina, what are you doing here? I thought you said that you would be spending your summer in Paris. ..."Danny asked, confused.

Even if Paulina wouldn't bother to associate with him in any way, shape or form, during the last two weeks of school, she had bragged non stop about her summer plans that everybody knew she would be in Paris, France.

"I was and it was totally fabulous but I came back yesterday...the city of love didn't mean much without my precious ghost boy, whom I know must totally be missing me, so I came back..."Paulina said dreamily and Danny tried hard not to make a face at that.

To be honest, he wasn't all that into Paulina anymore. Sure, she's still hot but he didn't have the big crush he had on her during the start of Freshman year. Heck, he hasn't even thought about her once since he started this dating service and to be honest, seeing her gush over his ghost half while he is on a date with another girl is pretty _awkward_ to say the least.

Paulina's dreamy look soon turned into a snobby one, directed at them.

 _"Hmpt,_ but why I am wasting my time talking about my love life to a couple of losers. .."Paulina said.

Danny frowned at that comment and normally, he would have just let it roll off of him. However, Gwen didn't seem to feel like doing that, as the black/green haired girl crossed her arms and sent the dark haired girl a dirty look.

"Excuse me? But what right do you have to call us losers..."Gwen said with her arms crossed while Paulina looked at her nails indifferently.

"I call them as I see them..."Paulina said in a snotty voice and Gwen frowned.

"I'm tempted to say what I am seeing right now, but unfortunately there are kids nearby..."Gwen shot at her.

Danny had a bad moment but thankfully Paulina either didn't care or was too ignorant to pick up the type of insult that Gwen just implied and just sent them another look of indifference .

"Whatever weird goth girl...I've already wasted more than enough of my precious time on you two.."Paulina said arrogantly.

"Same here..."Gwen shot black and Paulina glared at her.

"Losers..."Paulina muttered before she walked away.

"B( _ **BLEEP)..."**_ Gwen muttered under her breath and Danny was glad that Paulina didn't hear that insult.

"Gwen..."Danny chided.

"Don't worry, those kids left for the arcade, they couldn't hear me..."Gwen said, while Danny sighed and looked like he was having a headache.

"Let me guess...pretty, popular girl with too much ego, not enough brains that goes to your school, am I right?..."Gwen said.

"Dead on, sorry about Paulina. ..she's just really...high maintenence..."Danny sighed.

"Don't be, school is like prison, it's not like you get to chose who goes there..."Gwen said and Danny snickered at that description.

"So...what do you wanna do now?..."Danny asked.

Suddenly they both heard a slight grumbling sound and Gwen shrugged before she looked at him.

"Know any good places to eat?..."Gwen asked.

* * *

 _At the Nasty Burger_

Danny took Gwen to the Nasty Burger to eat. Danny ordered a burger while Gwen settled for a salad. She even bought Danny his lemon lime soda.

"So this place is actually called the _"Nasty"_ Burger?..."Gwen said in a flat tone.

"Name aside, the food is great... how are enjoying your salad?..."Danny asked.

"Not bad..."Gwen answered before taking another bite.

Danny and Gwen continued to eat and Danny made more effort to get to know her better. Thankfully now Gwen is a little more opened, not as icy as she was earlier.

"So...you mentioned earlier that you like astronomy..."Danny said.

"Yeah, I do...I sometimes like to just spend the evening doing some star gazing..."Gwen said and Danny smiled widely at that.

"Me too..."Danny said.

"For real?..."Gwen asked, pleasantly surprised that they had that in common.

"Totally...I love space and everything involved in it...My dream is actually to become an astronaut and go up into space..."Danny said.

That's cool. .."Gwen said nicely.

"What about you? What's your goal?..."Danny asked.

"Truthfully, to finish high school with my sanity still intact..."Gwen said in a witty way.

"Don't we all...but I mean, what's your dream?..."Danny asked and Gwen thought about it.

"Truthfully...it not sure...it always figured that by graduation, I'd think of something to do with my life...so why with the rush..."Gwen said with a shrug.

"Well, I hope you find that out and good luck with whatever it is that yoh decide to do..."Danny said honestly.

Gwen, despite herself, actually cracked a smile at that.

"Thanks Danny..."Gwen said to the boy before the two teens continued to eat.

* * *

 _Later_

After the Nasty Burger, the two teens saw that it was getting late and the sun already set. Danny and Gwen indulged in a little star gazing at the park and had a surprisingly good time together. However , they were still teenagers that still lived with their parents, they had something called a " _curfew"_ that they had to abide to. Thankfully, Danny still had time to at least walk Gwen to the bus stop.

"I had a nice time, Danny..."Gwen said to Danny, who smiled at that.

"I did too..."Danny said.

Despite the rocky start, he and Gwen managed to work things out and have a decent evening together, despite the occasional bumps along the way.

"I will be honest, I didn't want to do this whole thing...but now I think I'm glad that idea..."Gwen said.

"Not just because of the bet?..."Danny asked and Gwen shook her head.

"No...not because of the bet..."Gwen said with an actual smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that...so, does this mean you are thinking about staying on the service?..."Danny asked.

"I'm not sure..you're a nice guy Danny but I don't think I'll have the time..."Gwen said.

"What do you mean?..."Danny asked.

"I'm kind of applying for a reality show...if I get in, I'll be away for the rest of the summer..."Gwen said.

"A reality show? What kind?..."Danny asked in confusion.

"It's some camping themed survival show called Total Drama Island...I'm expecting a reply any day now...if I get in...I'll be spending the next 8 weeks away _"surviving"..."_ Gwen said with air quotes.

"Why wold you sign up for a reality show?...oh, wait...let me guess..you got dared too..."Danny said..

"Bingo..."Gwen said and looked down.

"You don't look too excited about it..."Danny noticed.

"To be honest, I'm not...I'm not really into the idea of competing against a bunch of strangers at a dingy campy setting but I heard the grand prize is suppose to be huge and I figured why not...my mom's single and it's just her, my brother and my grandma since the ink dried. ..."Gwen said.

"I see...well I wish you luck Gwen..."Danny said and Gwen smiled at that.

"Thanks..."Gwen said, just in time for the bus to appear.

"See ya, _GothGirlGwen,_ I'll be rooting for you when you are on that show..."Danny said, showing he believes she has a good chance at getting picked.

Gwen sent him another of her rare smiles before setting foot on the bus.

"Thank you...See ya... _D-Fenton..."_ Gwen said before winking to the dark haired boy before boarding the bus.

Danny smiled as he watched the bus drive a way. The dark haired boy looked around and saw that the coast was clear. He then changed into his ghostly form and soon he was on his way home, eager to get there before he misses his curfew.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 ** _Dating a SPOILED BRAT!_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Congratulations to _**The Brod Road,61394**_ _ **,One for inspiration,BeConfuzzled Writter, Invader Johnny, Darkness Rising**_ and _**Ben10Man**_ for correctly guessing that Gwen from TD would be Danny's blind date :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **The Brod Road,61394,One for inspiration,BeConfuzzled Writter, Invader Johnny, Darkness Rising** and **Ben10Man:** Congrats once again for guessing right, I hope that this chapter is to your liking...

 **ZeroExia:** I hope this chapter makes up for it...

 **DarkPhantom13:** Gwen the goth is the lucky girl, LOL.

 **DigiPhantom:** Thank you :)

 **Paradox the ruler:** Thank you :)

 **1ToReview:** Thank you :)

 **Burnzs:** Sorry but this takes place before Gwen leaves, but her brother had dared her to do it, lol!

 **Runeion:** Yes, I think he is...

 **AnimeKing6:** Thank you :)

 **Jh831:** Well, sometimes even he slips up...but at least it worked out in the end.

 **Fafnir1404:** I guess he was too busy fighting, he didn't remember fast enough...oh well...

 **Spectrer:** Yeah, he should, lol!

 **MadxHatter123:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** I used the april from the 2012 TMNT series.

 **DP-Observant69:** Not really, since this takes place BEFORE Gwen goes on the Island but after she sent her audition tapes.

 **Fatcatjohn:** Well, in the 2012 series, it's Donnie with the crush.

 **Guest(1):** I LOVED THAT SCENE! Ninja Danny Rules!

 **Mazamba:** Eh, sounds a little too weird, even for THIS series.

 **Guest(2):** Thank you :)

 **Frost Hunter:** Glad that you enjoyed it.

 **WordSmyth:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Fenrir of the North:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Guest(3):** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it...

 **Qazse:** Sorry but no harems. Danny will chose only one girl in the end.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	19. Dating a SPOILED Brat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 19: Dating a SPOILED Brat**_

Danny eventually made it home from his blind date with Gwen. Once again, narrowly arriving just before his curfew. He entered, quickly went up to his room and made it to his computer and logged onto the _ **You+Me=LOVE!**_ website. It was time that he rate his date with Gwen, which is a lot easier said than done. He tried hard to think about her, as both a date and as a match for him.

 _"Gwen, how do I rate you?_...'Danny muttered to himself as he tried to think.

On the one hand, Gwen didn't even wanted to go on the date, she was just dared to and did act pretty sour at first but on the other hand, she apologized and they had a pretty decent time together. However, there is also the fact that she lives all the way in Vancouver and the fact that she will be on a Reality Show for the next few months, if she gets in. However, she is a decent person at the core, likes a few things that he enjoys such as star gazing and astronomy, not to mention that she is hot and she kind of reminded him a bit of Sam but is she really girlfriend material for him?

After a few more minutes of comparing and contrasting Gwen's positive and negative traits, Danny decided to give her a _7/10._ Not the best score but not the worst either, just like how their blind date was.

 _"I guess that's fair enough..._ 'Danny thought as he wondered more about Gwen.

Sure, she seemed to have mellowed out more and warmed up to him by the end of their date, even if she wasn't all that into in the first place. He couldn't help but wonder how she viewed it if she was going to rate him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Gwen_

The pale, goth girl was still on the bus, on her way home, but she was passing the time on her laptop, on the dating website she was planning on dropping out of in a few days...but not before taking care of one last piece of business.

"There...done..."Gwen thought as she rated her date with Danny.

Giving the dark hair ghost boy a solid 8. Originally, she wasn't even going to bother rating whoever she got paired up with, since it would have been a waste of time for her since she was dropping out, but Danny had turned out to be pretty cool...she figured he at least deserve a decent score, if anything.

Gwen, despite herself, smile a bit and put her laptop away as she continued this bus ride home.

* * *

 _Back with Danny_

The young teen hero was still online and found that he already had his next date waiting for him. He was about to click and read it, only for his phone to start ringing.

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGGG**_

"Hey Tucker. ..'Danny said upon answering.

 _"Hey man, how did your date go?.._."Tucker asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that Gwen was dared to go on this date and the run in with Paulina... not much to complain..."Danny answered.

 _'Wait, what? back up, what are you talking about? Paulina? Dare?_...'Tucker asked in absolute confusion.

Danny explained about the fact that Gwen had been dared into trying the dating service and was planning to drop out after the first date, and at first acted pretty coldly towards him.

" _That's rough, man._..'Tucker said, feeling some sympathy.

"It was at first, but after I told her off, she apologized and we tried to more or less make a bad situation work..."Danny explained.

 _"And how did it work?..._ 'Tucker asked, curiously.

"I decided to give her a seven but I don't think she'll be the one, due to distance and her planning on being in a reality show for a few months..."Danny said.

 _"On the plus side, if she gets in, you can say that you went out with a TV star._..'Tucker joked and Danny chuckled at that.

"Yeah, maybe..."Danny said.

 _"And about Paulina?...'_ Tucker asked.

"She came back early from Paris because of her crush on _you-know-who_..."Danny said with a sigh of annoyance and he could hear Tucker cracking up on the other end.

 _"Oh man, I thought she was crazy about your ghost half, but cutting a trip to Paris short to see a guy you're not even dating...who does that?.._."Tucker laughed.

"Paulina, apparently..."Danny sighed as he waited for Tucker to quit laughing.

" _At least she doesn't know that the ghost boy is blind dating, I would have loved to see the look on her face if she did..._ "Tucker cracked once more.

"Are you done?...'Danny asked in annoyance.

 _"I'm done...I'm done.._.'Tucker said as he finished laughing.

"Okay _chuckles,_ how was your date tonight?...'Danny asked and Tucker was silent for a moment, which was pretty much a hint about how his evening went.

"Another bad one?...'Danny asked.

 _"Not bad...per say...just...weird.._.'Tucker sighed.

"Weird how?...'Danny asked.

 _"I got paired up with a girl named Katie...she was cute but too... perky ...and that's not the weird part...she brought her best friend Sadie on our date._.."Tucker said.

"Okay, that's unusual but why would _you_ complain? Didn't you once dream about dating two Star's at the same time?...'Danny pointed out.

" _Katie and Sadie spent so much time together that I actually ended up feeling like the third wheel on my own date...I was actually glad when the date was over.._.'Tucker muttered in frustration.

"Ouch...but as I said a 100 times before..."Danny started but was stopped.

 _ **"IT'S NOT MY PROFILE THAT'S THE PROBLEM!**_..."Tucker shouted over the phone and Danny was surprised by the volume.

"No need to yell you know..."Danny said.

 _"Sorry man, but I'm not giving up, my perfect girl is out there somewhere and I am getting my money's worth with this program..._ 'Tucker said.

"Whatever..."Danny said with a sigh.

" _TUCKER FOLEY! ARE YOU ONLINE AGAIN?!…_.'Danny flinched when he suddenly heard a loud, female voice in the background, which he recognized as Tucker's mother.

 _ **"MOM?!**...I'll call you back, Danny!...'_A nervous Tucker said before hanging up.

Danny blinked and shrugged, already guessing that Tucker has already passed "the limit" his parents put on him. He then went back to the website, clicked the email and started reading the contents of his next blind date's profile.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Angelica The Star_

 _ **Age:**_ _13_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"3'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _90 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Virgo_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _{unknown town}_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Beautiful, slender blonde girl with blue eyes, flawless skin and perfectly white teeth._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I'm a talented, charming, social butterfly with style and flair._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Music, especially The Sulky boys, cats, shopping, singing, acting, parties and giving make overs._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am looking for my Prince Charming, the perfect guy that I can truly see myself with._

Danny raised an eyebrow at this profile. Whoever this Angelica girl is, she clearly doesn't have any _low_ self esteem...quite the opposite it seems. He also noticed that she is also a year younger than him, just like Phanty was. Danny couldn't explain it, but there was something about this profile, it kind of reminded him of Vicky's.

"Vicky **... _ew_...'** Danny shuttered at the thought of that nasty girl and tried to focus on the situation at hand.

He wondered if he should go at all, he got a bad feeling about this but he wonders if it's even fair to reject this girl without even meeting her first. After all, he didn't like it when people judged him without giving him a chance...but should he risk this?

After several more moments of mentally debating it, Danny sighed and decided that he at the very least owes this girl the benefit of the doubt, innocent until proven guilty or something like that.

"I'll meet her, see how it goes and if any trouble shows up, I'm out of there..."Danny decided as he read where their date is suppose to be.

It's going to be a Café Des Fleurs at noon tomorrow. Danny blinked, it's been a while since he has gone there but at least it's a familiar setting and he already knew where the nearest exit was, just in case something goes wrong.

He just hopes that he won't have to come to that tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Café Des Fleurs_

 _12:00pm_

Danny soon arrived to Café Des Fleur, where his next blind date will soon take place. He stood by the entrance, holding the flowers he got for his date, made sure his hair and clothes were neat and that his heart shaped sticker wasn't askew. Now, he is waiting for his date to show up.

Ten minutes have passed and she still has not showed up.

 _"I wonder what's keeping her?_..."Danny wondered as he glanced at his watch as he continued to wait for his next blind date.

After a few more minutes, Danny saw a girl arrive to the scene. A short, slender, blonde girl with blue eyes and she is wearing a lot of make up and trendy clothes, making her look pretty in an artificial kind of way.

"You must be Angelica...'Danny greeted to the girl who looked like she was examining him with her eyes,

He didn't know why but the look she gave him reminded him of the look Paulina gives his human half at school... one of _disinterest._

"So you're D-Fenton?...'She asked, with the same look on her face.

"Yeah but my real name is Danny..."Danny said, surprised by her attitude but the girl then spoke.

"Well, come on...our table is waiting..."The blonde said as she walked into the restaurant.

Danny blinked and frowned, a part of him wanting to just leave now but he sighed.

"Okay...that's strike one...'Danny muttered as he walked in.

He's giving this girl a chance...he just hopes he is doing the wise thing here.

* * *

 _Inside_

Danny and Angelica were soon seated at a table next to a window. A waiter soon arrived and handed them their menu's and some complementary ice water. Danny knew that this blind date is now starting and now it is time to see exactly who this Angelica girl is.

"So Angelica...Please, tell me about yourself..." Danny asked the blonde girl who was still drinking her ice water and taking her sweet time in doing so.

"Like I said, I'm Angelica, I'm 13 and I am a natural blonde..." The girl said and Danny blinked at those answers and waited for her to continue.

She didn't and was now looking at her cellphone and Danny decided to move this along.

"Well...uh...where do you go to school?...what are you hobbies...or your last name?...'Danny muttered the last part almost sarcastically but Angelica didn't notice as she answered.

"My full name is Angelica Pickles, I go to Jim Jr Junior High and my hobbies are shopping, going to the spa, singing, listening to my favorite bands, lounging by the pool and working on my advice column..." Angelica said, as if she was being interviewed or something.

"You write an advice column?..."Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's called " _Ask Angelica_ ". It's really popular at my school, it's where I give advice to the fashion challenged and socially hopeless...'Angelica said and Danny blinked at what she just said.

Before he could ask her about what she just said, their waiter had arrived.

"Have you two decided on what you would like to order?..."The waiter asked and Danny blinked.

"Uh...not yet..."Danny answered for himself while Angelica pulled out her own menu.

"Yeah, I think I need a few more minutes, I can't decide between a salad or shrimp..."Angelica answered.

The waiter nodded and soon left to go tend to his other customers. Danny tried to go back to chatting with Angelica, trying hard not to feel annoyed that so far, she hasn't asked a single thing about him.

Angelica then went back to talking about herself, which lasted for quite a bit and Danny didn't exactly know when this conversation turned to her talking about herself and her own friends.

"And then Savannah has the nerve to tell me I was copying her, just because I happen to wear the exact same belt that she was wearing that day, and I told her _**"No",**_ I bought that belt last week during my shopping trip on Saturday but she said that she still called me a copycat just because she bought her belt on Friday? can you believe that?...'Angelica complained and Danny blinked, wondering why that's such a big deal.

Neither Sam or his sister, or Valerie would waste five minutes complaining about belts or whatever. Danny just decided to try and answer since she had asked him a question.

"Well...I think-

"And that's not the worse one, this one time...I was at her party and she once again put her _"No ABW rule"_ for the dress code and I had bought this totally expensive mini dress, in aqua blue and it was perfect but Savannah was wearing the exact same thing, but in purple and everyone says she wore it better. I mean, come on, Savannah might be stylish but purple is totally not her color..."Angelica continued.

Danny blinked and frowned when he realized that she wasn't even giving him a chance to answer and he is already getting well passed bored by this pointless, shallow conversation she was subjecting him too...

" _Okay, that's strike two...'_ Danny thought in annoyance as he tried to keep a cool head and not give into his temper.

This girl is really starting to get on his nerves and quite frankly, he is getting sick of her bragging about herself and he wondered if he should even bother giving her a third chance.

Before he could say or do anything else, somebody walked over to get their attention.

"Angelica? Angelica Pickles is that you?...'A dark haired girl appeared and Angelica suddenly looked nervous before she flashed a plastic grin at her, which kind of freaked Danny out.

"Savannah?...Hi there..."Angelica said to the girl and Danny looked at her.

" _So, this is her?_...'Danny thought as he examined the girl that Angelica has been complaining about for the last 10 minutes.

He saw that she looked no older than 13 or maybe 14, she has long black hair styled in three, shaggy pigtails and a short ponytail at the back of her head, light skin, brown eyes and she is wearing a lot of make up, like Angelica. He also saw that she is dressed in a pink tank top, jean capris, black hi-top sneakers with purple laces. He also saw that behind her was a guy, who looked to be about the same age and he had the words " _pretty boy"_ all over him.

"Hi there, I see you are out on your blind date..."Savannah said as she examined Danny, who felt a little self conscious by this...even more when the other girl smiled.

"I must say Angelica, he is awfully cute...not as cute as Chane here but not bad..."Savannah said.

"Uh...thanks..."Danny said, unsure on how to take that.

"Yeah, I know..."Angelica answered.

"Anyway, I think I should properly introduce you all, this is Chane Wassanasong, of the Arlen Wassanasong's... here on vacation and he's my match today..."Savannah said as she took his arm.

"Hello..."Chane answered and Danny got an uneasy feeling, the look in his eyes reminded him of Dash.

"Anyway Angelica, Paris and Brianna are here to with their blind dates, real cuties...it's a triple date...why don't you two join us?..."Savannah said in an overly friendly voice that just isn't natural.

Danny blinked at the sudden offer and before he could say anything, Angelica beat him to it.

 _ **"REALLY?...**_ I mean...sure, we would love too..."Angelica said quickly.

Before Danny could say anything, the blonde girl got up and is now dragging her to her "friends" table and he was there in less than a few seconds.

* * *

 _At Savannah's table_

Danny now found himself seated at another table with Angelica and that Savannah girl and Chane guy, along with two other couples he did not recognize.

"Hey girls...'Angelica waved.

"Hey Angelica, have you met my blind date? This is Lightning, he's an athlete from Toronto..."Brianna said as she gestured to an African American 14 year old who had the words _"jock"_ written all over his face.

"Hey there, the Lightning here is pleased to meet ya... _sha_ .."The guy said as he showed a _"perfectly"_ white smile that wasn't natural.

"And this is my blind date, his name is Vince Chung..."Paris said to another athletic looking Asian guy.

"Hey there...'Vince said and Danny couldn't help but be reminded of Kwan and Dash yet again.

Needless to say, Danny felt pretty out of place here but Angelica still started talking to them.

"Hey there...this is Donny, here...he's my blind date I got paired with...'Angelica said.

Danny heard this and frowned and started making it very visible.

"Danny...'He said.

"What?..."Angelica questioned, looking annoyed that he interrupted her.

"I said...my name is **_"Danny"...'_** The dark haired boy said, annoyance dripping in his tone.

"Fine, Danny...whatever..."Angelica said with disinterest before she went back to sucking up to her friends.

Needless to say, Danny is _well passed_ annoyed right now.

 _"Okay, that's **strike three.**._..'Danny thought as he got up, getting the attention of the others.

"Okay, I'm out.."Danny announced, surprising Angelica.

"Hey, where are you going?...'Angelica demanded and Danny glared at her.

"I said I am out, as in I am leaving...'Danny said flatly and Angelica looked mad while the others were silent.

"You can't leave, we're on a date...'Angelica yelled and Danny glared.

"Some date, it's only been 20 minutes and not once have you asked about me or tried to get to know me, you just bragged about your column and complained over trying to be more trendy that this Savannah chick , got my name wrong and now you drag me here to eat with a bunch of people that I don't know without even asking me first...no offense...'Danny said quickly to Savannah, due to not wanting to offend her or the others since _technically_ speaking, they haven't done anything to him.

Savannah however, just had an amused smirk on her face.

"No offense taken, please go on...'Savannah said, no doubt finding this whole thing entertaining. As was the rest of the group at the table, who said nothing. They were just enjoying the show.

"Now you listen here..."Angelica shouted but Danny cut her off with his glare.

" I'm done listening to the whining of a _spoiled brat..._ consider this blind date over, I'm gone..."Danny said as he took his things and walked out of the place with his head held high.

Angelica had been stunned, unable to believe what just happened. Until it finally sunk that she has just been dumped on a _blind date,_ in front of _Savannah and her crew!_

 ** _"HEY_** _**WAIT!**_ You get back here right now!...Angelica angrily shouted as she ran after him to somehow save her dignity.

As Angelica left the table to go catch up with Danny, Savannah started laughing, as were the other popular kids at the table.

"Oh man, did you see the look on her face when he dumped her?..."Vince chortled.

"Mega hilarious, _sha_..." Lightning laughed.

"Poor Angelica, she must be, like, _so_ embarrassed...'Brianna said, but it's obvious she didn't seem to be all that sympathetic since she was still giggling.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be her when the rest of our school finds out about this when summer is over...'Paris said as she continued to laugh.

Though not as much as Savannah, who found herself both entertained by Angelica's humiliation and partially impressed by the guy who did it to her. Despite being lanky and having a lame fashion sense, she saw some potential in him...it also helped that he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, either.

 _"I think I'm starting to like that guy..._ " Savannah thought as she continued to laugh at what happened to Angelica behind her back.

* * *

 _Outside_

Danny had only made it three feet out the door, before Angelica caught up to him.

"Now just hold up right there, buster...do you realize what you have just done?..."Angelica shouted at him.

"Yeah, I'm leaving to go home now...'Danny shot back and noticed that Angelica looked red in the face, in both anger and humiliation.

"That girl was Savannah Shane and you totally _humiliated_ me in front of her!...'Angelica yelled and Danny growled.

"So all that matters to you is looking good to Savannah, huh... heck, all you did today was talk about Savannah this and Savannah that, why are you so obsessed with her, anyway?...'Danny demanded.

"Savannah Shane is the most popular girl at Jim Jr High and the head of the cool kids! Only she decides what's in and what's out, who's cool and who's lame...and this week, she says that blind dating is in and everyone in her group is doing it and you had to go and ruin it for me! She has been planning this group date since yesterday!...'Angelica yelled at him.

Danny blinked at this response and frowned harder when he realized something...

"How would you know that?...'Danny asked.

'Duh, anyone who is anyone follows Savannah's gossip list and she posted yesterday that she, Brianna and Paris would all come here with their blind dates...'Angelica answered and Danny frowned.

"So the only reason you even signed up for the service was just to fit in with little Ms. Savannah Shane and you chose this place just to get to be invited to her group date...Oh man, you're pathetic..."Danny said.

 _ **'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**_...'Angelica shouted.

"I said you...are... _pathetic_ ... I'll have you know that I have been in this dating service for over two weeks now and while I did occasionally had to deal with a she-creep, most of the girls I dated were nice, normal and secure girls...they aren't the type to be so self centered and insecure enough to use a guy just to fit in with a popular girl like you just did...Most of them happened to be nice, even the ones that took a while to warm up to are a major step up from you... and just to let you know, I've known some popular kids at my high school and they are some of the _meanest, most shallow_ people I know...and you're close to being exactly like them but listen to this... I learned not so long ago that while popularity might seem important now, it's not real. Sure, getting to hang out with the cool kids and go to their parties is great but those types of popular don't really care about you, they only care about themselves and would drop you at a seconds notice if they felt like it. Why? Because they are _shallow_ and care about no one but _themselves_ and if you try and act like them just to fit in, pretty soon you _will_ end up becoming indistinguishable to them and I don't want to be popular if it means becoming that kind of person. I rather have people who would be my friends and treat me kindly even if I was at the bottom of the social food chain, which I am at my school but honestly, I don't care since I at least have good friends who will always have my back, popular or not..."Danny said in an even tone and for once, Angelica is silent.

"Look, I don't know you but you showed me absolutely no respect today and that's something I can't tolerate...maybe I am jumping to conclusions about who you are or maybe not, but I don't want to be on a date with a girl who would just use me as a means to please someone else...so, goodbye...'Danny said before he walked away from the scene.

Angelica had been stunned silent all throughout his speech and said nothing, even when he walked away. However, as soon as she saw him turn the corner, she snapped out of it.

"Wait...wait...'Angelica said as she ran and tried to catch up to him once again, only to see that he was already gone.

'Where did he go?...'Angelica asked out loud as she looked around but could not find him.

Unknown to the shallow blonde girl, Danny was still around, but he is invisible and watched her look for him, only to leave in frustration. Danny shook his head and sighed as he waited until she was long gone before becoming visible again and walking away from the scene.

With a failed blind date as a result of this day.

* * *

 _With Danny_

Danny was still walking down the street, still frustrated greatly over his latest dud with Angelica Pickles today. He was about to try and fly away home, only he suddenly felt his stomach growling.

"Oh man...'Danny muttered, remembering that he left before he or Angelica could actually order anything to eat and now he is officially hungry.

"I wonder if there is any place close to eat around here...'Danny muttered as he looked around, only to see a nearby place called the Java Lava.

The dark haired boy soon walked in and soon saw a pre teen girl at the counter, wearing an apron to boot.

"Welcome to the Java Lava, how can I help you?...'The girl asked.

Danny looked up to the menu board to see what was available, this is mostly a coffee and smoothie shop, but he also noticed they had some lunches here too.

"I'll have a banana smoothie and a ham sandwich please...'Danny said and the girl wrote down his order

After Danny paid for his order, he then sat at a nearby booth as he waited. After a few moments, the girl called him to get it. However, before he could, a group of your kids, who looked no older than 11 or 12 at the most, came running in laughing and carrying paper balls.

"I got you, Tommy...'A red haired boy which braces shouted as he managed to hit the boy, who pretended to get shot or something.

"Take this, Dill...'A brunette boy shouted as he tried to hit the youngest kid, who was wearing a strange hat, but he managed to dodge and hit the kid with glasses.

'Got him...'The boy shouted in excitement as they continued their little paper ball war.

Danny saw this and said nothing, even as the girl tended to him.

'Don't mind them, that just Dill, Tommy, Phil and my brother Chuckie, they're harmless..."The girl said as she handed Danny his order.

"Looks like they are having fun...'Danny commented.

'Looks like it...Anyway, thank you for coming to the Java Lava, please come again real soon..."The girl said as Danny made it out the door, being careful not to get caught in a cross fire of this "paper war".

When he saw out the door, he started drinking his smoothie and enjoyed the taste.

"I gotta say, they sure do know how to make a good smoothie..."Danny said as he went to go find a place to sit and eat.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny eventually found a bench at a bus stop and sat there to eat. After eating his sandwich and enjoying his smoothie, Danny got up and started whipping his lips with a napkin. He got up and saw about to leave, only to suddenly notice something happening. He heard _screams_

"Huh?...'Danny saw as he looked around and saw a group of kids run into an alley that was several yards away...and right behind them was a big guy who also ran in.

"Oh man, this doesn't look good...'Danny said as he became invisible, quickly went there to see what was going down.

He saw those 4 pre teen boys from the Java Lava backing against a wall, and a huge teenage boy, about 6 feet tall and really buff was in front of them with a menacingly look.

"Come on Spine Snapper...can't you give us a break?..."Dill said.

"Sure, where do you want it? Your arm or your leg?...'The guy, Spine Snapper said mockingly as he cracked his knuckles, making his intentions very clear.

Then the kid, Tommy, went in front of Dill, to protect him from the bully.

"Come on Spine Snapper, it was just one paper ball and we said sorry, what more to do want?..."Tommy said, referring to what caused this.

The boys had been in the middle of their paper ball war and took it to the streets, only for one of the stray balls to hit somebody who was passing by.

Spine Snapper, who then proceeded to chase them down, right into this alley.

"Right now...my knuckles meeting your teeth...Besides I still owe you losers for stealing my alien autopsy tape, and once again, the older brother goes first...'The bully said as he hoisted Tommy up.

"Come on, can't we talk this out?..."Tommy asked, feeling nervous.

"Sure, what would you like first, a black eye or a tooth knocked out..."Spine Snapper said menacingly.

Danny saw this and frowned, knowing that there kids need help and feeling disgust towards the bully. He looked to be about 16 or 17 and these kids were pre-teens. He thought Dash was bad but this guy is worse.

 _"Ok, I better help those guys out..._ "Danny thought as he became invisible.

Normally, Sam would scold him for using his powers to get back at bullies, but this wasn't for him, it was to protect these kids from that creep. However, before Danny could deliver a brand of invisible justice, somebody else came into the alley, having heard the entire commotion.

"Drop him...A feminine voice shouted.

Everybody, including the invisible Danny, were surprised to see who came in to the scene.

 _'Angelica?_...'Danny thought in surprise as he saw the blonde girl angrily march up to the large bully, who was still holding up Tommy by his collar.

"Who are you?...'Spine Snapper demanded, still not letting go of the poor kid he was about to attack.

"Angelica C. Pickles, now drop my cousin or else...'Angelica demanded.

 _"Her cousin?_...'Danny thought as he saw Angelica still glaring at the much larger bully.

"Listen babe, I got a score to settle with these losers, so get lost, I don't want to hit a girl...and I got to start with the big brother, it's a rule..." Spine Snapper said and Angelica sent him a death glare

"Not happening, these are my cousins and their friends and I won't let you bug them, only I get to do that...that's my rule...'Angelica said, standing firm.

"I said beat it..."Spine Snapper ordered and Angelica got mad.

"Listen here, bub! I have had the worst day today! I just got dumped and humiliated in front of my biggest rival, so I am in a _**bad**_ mood! _Don't_ _make it_ _worse!_ Hands off, now!.."Angelica yelled, with her face as red and hot as a seemed tomato!

However, Spine Snapper then did something unbelievable. The big bully, not liking that she was giving him lip, used his free arm and swung at her, striking her and making her fall to the ground.

 _ **'ANGELINCA?!.**_..'The four young boys shouted in horror as they saw what happened.

Danny also saw this and glared.

"Okay, that does it….'Danny muttered silently as he knew what to do now.

"Now for you...'Spine Snapper said as he raised his fist, about to pound Tommy into next week.

 _Except..._

Before Spine Snapper could punch him, the big bully suddenly fell forward and accidentally let Tommy go, who managed to run back to his friends before the large bully hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Tommy?...'Chuckie asked in concern.

"I'm fine..." Tommy said as saw Spine Snapper snapping out of his gaze and looked livid.

'Alright, who's the dead loser who _**pushed**_ me?!...'Spine Snapper shouted but the boys and Angelica didn't see anybody.

Suddenly Spine Snapper felt that somebody smacked him from behind the head and angrily looked behind him, only to see nobody was there and his 5 targets were several feet too far to reach him.

"I know somebody is here messing with me, show yourself!...'Spine Snapper shouted as he waved his fist around, while the others wondered if he had a screw loose or something.

"What's going on here?...'Angelica asked as she got up, confused about what is happening to the bully.

The other boys were confused too but Dill had a large grin on his face.

"It seems other forces are at play here...'Dill said with his weird smile visible on his face.

Spine Snapper the got hit by a lose brick that seemed to fall off the wall of the building, stumbled backwards in pain, landed head first into a nearby garbage can and due to trying to struggle out, accidentally knocked it over and the can started rolling out of the alley and down the street...

With _him_ still inside it.

" _ **AHHH! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!..."**_ The bully shouted as he rolled away.

Needless to say, Angelica and others looked surprised to say the least.

"Ok, what just happened here?..."Tommy asked in confusion.

"Who cares? At least that creep is gone..."Angelica said as she dusted herself off..

"What luck that brick fell just in time..."Phil said.

"Yeah but wasn't it a little weird, the perfect timing..."Chuckie commented.

"Don't tell me that you guys could sense it, I told you that other forces were at play here..."Dill said in excitement.

"What other forces, don't tell me your on that karma junk again..."Angelica said in exasperation.

"Karma no...I sensed something else...something...spiritual. ...I think we had someone looking out for us today...something...good..."Dill said in his usual,strange way.

Danny couldn't help but smile when he heard that, glad that he was still invisible and no one saw what he did to the bully.

"Speaking of looking out...are you okay, Angelica?..."Tommy asked in concern.

"Aside from my new top getting stained by who knows what...yeah, I'm fine...that creep didn't break anything..."Angelica muttered.

"Thanks Angelica...you know...for trying to stick up for us..."Tommy said, looking down.

"Hey, I might not like you...but we're cousin's... I won't let some creep try and mess with you on my watch...that's my job..."Angelica said with a slight smile.

Tommy smiled at that. ...and so did Danny.

He quickly flew out of the alley, change forms and walked in.

"Angelica..."Danny called, surprising the blonde girl.

"D-Danny. ..what are you doing here?..."Angelica exclaimed, surprised to see him.

After the way he chewed her out earlier, she thought for sure that he left.

"I was about to leave for home, only I saw the commotion and saw what happened, I was about to step in but it seems karma or something beat me too it..."Danny lied smoothly.

"Not karma...but forces of another world..."Dill said.

"Ignore him...I'm Tommy Pickles and Mr. Otherworldly is my brother Dill..."Tommy greeted.

"I'm Chuckie Finster. ..."The red haired guy greeted.

"Phil..."The brunette greeted.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton...nice to see you kids are okay..."Danny greeted back.

After making sure that everybody was alright, the young boys soon left the alley to go attend to some personal bus in essence. ...leaving Danny alone with Angelica.

"Hey..."Danny said and the blonde girl looked away.

"Hey..."She said, sounding down.

It made Danny feel a little guilty for how he treated her. Besides, any girl with the guts to stand up to a guy twice her size to help her family out can't be all bad.

"I saw what you did...how you stood up to that Spinner guy or whatever..."Danny said.

"Surprised that a " _spoiled_ _brat"_ could do that..."Angelica said with her arms crossed.

"I...uh...sorry about-

"Forget about it..."Angelica muttered but Danny could tell that she was feeling bad about it, even if she tried not to show it.

" _Maybe I was too quick to judge her..."_ Danny though as he sighed.

He knew what he had to do here.

"Angelica, look...I'm sorry...maybe we got off on the wrong foot, so I'm sorry but in my defense, it didn't seem like you cared that I existed at all, that you were using me and...I already had to go through that once..."Danny said, trying to recall that bad memory.

Angelica looked surprised by that apology...

"I'm. _..s-...s...s...so...rry_ for...not trying to get to know you and for focusing on Savannah..."Angelica grumbled but Danny sent her a small smile at that.

"Why don't we start over? Hi, I'm Danny..."Danny said as he offered her his hand.

Angelica was silent for a moment, before she smiled and took his hand.

"I'm Angelica..."Angelica said as she shook his hand.

* * *

 _At the Java Lava_

After patching things up, Danny and Angelica went to the Java Lava and were now enjoying smoothing and talking. And this time , Angelica is doing her share of listening.

"So, you really want to be an astronaut? ..."Angelica asked, actually sounding interested.

"Been my dream my whole life..."Danny said as he took another sip of his (second) smoothie.

"So, you really want to be a star?..."Danny said.

"Yeah, you should take a pic for prosperity, because one of these days, you'll be seeing the name _"Angelica",_ up in lights..."Angelica said.

"We'll see..."Danny said with a smirk.

Danny and her continued talking for almost an hour and had a few more rounds of smoothies. Danny told her about himself and Danny heard more of her own interests, and for once, neither of them seem bored.

After their third round of smoothies , Danny figured it was best to leave.

"You sure?..."Angelica asked .

"Yeah, I think I have reached my smoothie limit..."Danny said as he and Angelica were out.

"Are your sure that you're okay?..."Danny asked, referring to what happened earlier today.

"Don't worry about Savannah, I can handle her...you can't break Angelica C. Pickles easily..."She said.

"All things considered...despite what happened...well...you're not half bad, Danny..even if you could use a comb.."Angelica quipped.

"Likewise..."Danny chuckled.

"See ya around..."Angelica said, figuring it was best to cut her losses and end this on a high note.

"See ya..."Danny said as Angelica left.

Danny watched her walk away and despite himself, he smiled. Angelica can be pretty high maintenance, but she's not _all_ that bad when you get to know the real her.

Danny soon left for home, with another blind date behind him now.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **My date with a mutant heroine**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone :)

* * *

 **A/N** **(2):** Congratulations to **Jh831, Guest (3), Danifan3000** and **BeConfuzzled Writer** correctly guessing Angelica from All Grown Up.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** How's this?

 **bgc341, DARKPHANTOM13, WordSmyth, G.D Roger,The Broad Road** and **Guest (5):** Thank you :)

 **ZeroExia :** I hope that you enjoyed it.

 **1toreview :** Thankfully, it didn't end up coming to that.

 **qazse** and **the hero named villain:** That would be satisfying to see...lol!

 **Invader Johnny:** You could say that again...

 **Guest (1), Darkness Rising, soundvenom** and **Guest (4) :** Thank you for the suggestions , I will consider them.

 **Guest ( 2 ):** No, but gold guess.

 **AnimeKing6 :** You'll see...

 **Wiseguy2415 :** You could say that again...

 **Jh831, Guest ( 3),** **Danifan3000** and **BeConfuzzled Writer** :Congratulations for correctly guessing Angelica from All Grown up.

 **warhaven22:** I guess we will have to wait and see.

 **61394:** Yeah, too obsessed.

 **Spectrer:** Looks like Gwen learned in the end...

 **Mazamba:** from 13 to sixteen, preferably.

 **Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku:** Eh, well...at least it ended just a tiny bit better.

 **French:** Sorry, too young

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	20. My date with a mutant heroine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 20:_** _ **My date with a mutant heroine**_

Danny soon arrived home and saw both his parents and Jazz in the living room, his folks were tinkering with another gadget and Jazz is reading another of her books. They seemed surprise to see him.

'Hey mom, dad...Jazz..."Danny greeted his family upon entering.

"Your home early, Dann-o?..."Jack said and Maddie looked worried.

Since he started this dating service thing, he only came home early if it was a **_bad_** date

"Are you alright? did something happen?..."Maddie asked in concern.

"Nothing major...no...why?..."Danny answered.

"Well little brother, you left at noon and it's only 1:30...pretty short date..."Jazz said to her brother, who realized what they must be thinking.

"Well... it wasn't what I expected...we sort of got off on the wrong foot but...we worked things out and Angelica wasn't so bad in the end..." Danny answered.

"Speaking of which, I better go upstairs and rate her..."Danny said as he went up stairs to do so, leaving his family confused.

"What do you think he meant by that?...'Maddie asked while Jack scratched his head.

"You got me?..."Jack said with a shrug.

"Danny's pretty transparent when it comes with girls, if he says things worked out, they did..."Jazz said.

Her parents shrugged as they went back to fixing their latest gadget, only for Jack to accidentally press the on button. The machine then started making a strange noise, and suddenly shot out a bunch of goo...

Which landed on Jazz, covering her from head to toe!

 _ **"UGH! DAD!..**_.."Jazz screamed in dismay at being covered in slimy, ghost goop.

Yet again.

"Sorry Jazzy-pants...'Jack said as he and Maddie tried to help her out.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

 _In Danny's room_

While the other Fenton's were busy with another potential embarrassing ghost-related calamity, Danny was in his room, on his computed and he was once again on the _ **You+Me=LOVE!**_ website where he is in the middle of rating his date with Angelica.

Or he was about to, it was kind of hard to describe his day with her even harder than it was with Gwen yesterday.

"Now, how do I describe you?...'Danny muttered as he tried to think about Angelica Pickles.

They're dated started out horribly but ended up okay after they both apologized to each other but he could tell they have too many differences to properly function as a couple. On the one hand, he knows that Angelica is still pretty high mantinent and insecure, not to mention the bossiness in her can't be faked, so she might be too stressful for him to date. Yet on the other hand, he saw with himself that she's not a bad person, since anyone with the guts to stand up to that big bully to help her cousin out, clearly had good in them.

Besides, even if they made up in the end, Danny could tell they have too many difference to make a real, proper couple...but she's not that bad if you take the time...and have the _patience_ to get to know her.

Danny sighed as he decided to give her a 5/10. That's the third lowest score a date of his has received, since he figured it made the most sense. Angelica might not be _all_ that bad, but he really doesn't see a future with her.

After he rated her, Danny glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 1:45pm. Way too early for him to be out and he had a feeling that it would be a while until he either got his next message or Tucker would call or show up and they could compare dates like they always do.

 _"Hmmm.._.Tucker said his date was at noon...I wonder what I could do until he's done...'Danny muttered, wondering what he could do to pass the time now.

Suddenly, a familiar blue mist escaped his mouth and he groaned.

"Me and my big, fat mouth..."Danny grumbled as he changed back into his ghost form and flew outside to see who was causing trouble, this time.

"Alright, who is it?...'Danny called as he flew outside, only to see a stray blast that he barely managed to avoid.

He then saw who it was that sent it.

"You again, Skulker...haven't you had enough?...'Danny shouted.

"As I said before whelp, the hunt will never end until-..."Skulker was halted when Danny interrupted.

 _"You skin me and put my pelt at the foot of your bed_ ", yeah, I heard you the first _**thousand**_ times...now I believe this is the time where I kick your butt and then go back to my life...'Danny said sarcastically.

"We'll see, whelp..."Skulker shouted as he sent another blast to Danny, who dodged.

The two ghosts engaged in a chase/battle, both determined to come out victorious in the end.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Danny came back into his room, with an annoyed look on his face. His fight with Skulker lasted longer than expected due to the mohawk wearing ghost bring out a new toy to their fight. A cage where he had trapped Danny in and had been planning on dragging him back to the Ghost Zone, but Danny managed to break out using a combo of his ice powers and ghostly wail and the two fought again, this time, ending with Danny capturing him inside the thermos.

"Stupid Skulker...when is he ever going to leave me alone...'Danny grumbled as he once again laid in his room.

The boy then noticed that he had a missed call on his phone...from Tucker.

He dialed back, and after a few minutes, Tucker answered.

 _"Hello..._ "Tucker greeted.

"Hey Tuck, did you call me earlier?..."Danny asked.

 _"About 15 minutes ago? where were you?_...'He asked.

"Had to deal with Skulker... _again_ ..."Danny groaned and Tucker didn't need any more details.

"So, how was your blind date?Who did you get?..."Danny asked, since that had to be asked.

" _I got some girl named Samantha Shane...she's cute but she's a year younger than me and not all that into tech..._ "Tucker mumbled, his tone obviously hinting that he was disappointed.

"Shane?..."Danny questioned.

" _You know her?_..."Tucker questioned.

"Not really, but I met another girl today with the same last name, called Savannah Shane..."Danny said.

 _"Maybe they are related._..'Tucker suggested and Danny shrugged to himself.

 _"So was she your blind date?...'_ Tucker asked.

"No, I got some girl named Angelica Pickles, and...well...I gave her a 5..."Danny sighed.

 _"This I got to hear, what happened?..._ 'Tucker asked.

The dark haired boy then proceeded to tell them what went down on his blind date with Angelica C. Pickles and when he was done, Tucker sounded sympathetic.

 _"Ouch._. _.that Angelica sounds like some piece of work._..."Tucker commented.

"Well...in the end, she wasn't ALL that bad...but still high maintenance…"Danny muttered the last part of it.

The two boys continued to talk about their respective dates for a while, before hanging up. Danny then went back to his computer to see if he got any news about his next blind date.

Thankfully, he did. The dark haired boy then clicked the email and started reading the contents of his next blind date's profile.

 _ **User Name:**_ _KuteKitten_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"6'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _110 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Cancer_

 _ **Home Town:** Deerfield, Illinois_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Young, slender, athletic brunette with hazel eyes and fair skin._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I consider myself upbeat, cheerful and optimistic teenage girl. I try to find the positive side of things and in people, and I just want to find a great guy I can connect with and who would understand me._

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Martial arts, computer science, video games, comics, reading, music, sewing and dancing._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _:_ _I want a fun, strong willed guy who knows how to have a good time and who I can have some fun with._

Danny continued to read the contents of her profile. He read that his blind date with this _KuteKitten_ will be tomorrow at some dance club at around 4:00pm. Usually his dates were either at the movies, restaurants or bowling, so a dance club is a pleasant change of pace.

And judging from this profile, whoever this girl is, he had a feeling tomorrow will be an interesting day.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _The Loft_

 _4:00pm_

Danny soon arrived to the dance club where he was suppose to meet his next blind date, _KuteKitten. The Loft_ is a dance club located a few miles outside of Amity Park and from the looks of it, it's packed with partying teenagers.

"I made it...'Danny said in relief as he glanced at his watch, still glad that he wasn't late.

After a few moments, he waited, only to feel somebody tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see a teenage girl.

"Hi, you wouldn't happen to be _D-Fenton,_ would you?..."The girl asked and Danny checked her out.

It's a teenage girl about his height, with long brown hair in a ponytail, big, hazel eyes and fair skin, and she also had an innocent, somewhat perky look on her face which actually made her look cute. He also noticed a Star of David on her neck, which means she is likely Jewish, like Sam is.

Danny smiled, as he knew that this had to be his blind date, _KuteKitten._

"Yes I am...You must be _KuteKitten?_ ...'Danny asked politely to the girl who giggles.

"You can just call me Kitty...Kitty Pryde...'The girl said, showing off a pretty smile.

Danny smiled and tried not to let her name get to him, he tried not to think of the only other _"Kitty"_ he had gone out with before and he just sent her a nice smile.

"It's nice to meet you Kitty, you can call me Danny...these are for you...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers he got her.

'Wow...these are so pretty...thanks Danny..."Kitty said as she admired the flowers in her hands.

"Don't mention it..."Danny said as he smiled, happy that they seem to be starting off with the right foot.

He held the door for her to the dance, and then turned to the cute brunette.

'After you...'Danny said as he held the door for her.

"How nice...'" Kitty giggled as she walked in, with Danny soon followed her.

Looks like this date is starting off rather well.

* * *

 _Inside_

 _The Loft_

Danny and Kitty were now inside the dance club and were now seated at a booth, and Danny was admiring the atmosphere.

"Wow, nice digs..'Danny said as he looked at the dance club.

It had a kind of retro vibe to it, including an old fashioned disco ball, a deejay and everywhere he looked, teens were dancing and listening to rock music. It was actually exciting him a bit. Kitty also smiled as she looked around.

"So, I take it this is your first time here..."Kitty said to her blind date.

"Is it that obvious...'Danny quipped which made Kitty smirk a bit.

"You'll love it, it has great music, great food and the waiters are cool...not to mention the best dancers from all over come here to party...'Kitty answered.

"So anyway, Danny...tell me about yourself?...'Kitty asked, taking the initiative.

"Well...I'm 14...almost 15...I go to Casper High...I live here in Amity Park and I go to Casper High...I like video games, astronomy and listening to rock music, especially Dumpty Humpty...'Danny answered to his blind date.

"What about you?...'Danny asked, both to be polite and wanting to get to know her.

"Well, I was born and grew up in Deerfield and I attended Deerfield Highschool, until last year, where I now attend the Xavier School, it's a boarding school..."Kitty said, being as vague as possible.

"Boarding school...what's that like?...'Danny asked, out of curiosity.

He's never met anyone from a Boarding School, so he is curious.

"At first it took a while to get used to, but I love it...I made a lot of great friends and the teachers are cool too, and I'm learning so much..."Kitty said with a smile.

"So, tell me more about yourself, Kitty?...'Danny asked.

"Well, like I said on my profile...I am pretty good with computers and I like playing video games..."Kitty said.

"Well, looks like we have that in common..."Danny commented and Kitty smile.

"I also take martial arts...'Kitty said.

"What kind?..."Danny asked, _really_ interested now.

"Hand-to-hand combat, such as aikido, karate, ninjutsu, and Krav Maga but I am still learning from my sensei Logan..."Kitty explained and Danny looked more impressed by what she said.

"I think that it's cool you know that stuff..."Danny said and Kitty smirked.

"Well, if things go well, maybe one of these days I can give you a demonstration...'Kitty quipped and Danny smiled at that.

Suddenly, the deejay put a new tune and everything was beginning to speed up, Kitty heard it and smiled in excitement at the song that was playing.

'Oh, I love this song...wanna dance?..'She asked in excitement.

Danny blinked, before he nodded and soon he and Kitty were out on the dance floor. Once there, the two teenagers both started dancing together and busting moves to the beat of the song. Danny also couldn't help but notice how graceful Kitty could be as she danced.

" _I got to admit, she's pretty good..."_ Danny thought as he continued to dance next to her and the song started speeding up more.

"Oh, now this is what I am talking about...'Kitty said as she started dancing more freely.

"You are pretty light on your feet, Kitty..."Danny commented as he continued to dance.

"Oh believe me, you haven't seen anything yet...'Kitty said as she twirled around and busted some more moves.

"You're not a half bad dancer, yourself...'Kitty commented.

Danny smiled as he did his best to try and keep up with her.

* * *

 _Later_

After a while, the two teenagers decided to take a break and get something to eat, having gotten a little tired from all that dancing.

"Not bad Danny...you have some good moves on you...'Kitty commented after taking their seats.

"Thanks...'Danny said as he looked over his menu, and Kitty did the same.

He had to admit, so far, he's having fun with Kitty. She seems really nice, she's cute and she knows how to dance and so far, he hasn't felt bored or got a weird vibe from her.

 _"Looks like this is going to be a good date._..'Danny thought.

However, before he or Kitty could make their orders, something happened. Something big crashed through the wall of the dance club, scaring everybody and halting all of the music, dancing and fun. Danny heard it and groaned.

" _Why do I keep jinxing, myself?._..'Danny sighed in dismay as he saw many people running away screaming, and he then saw the dust settling, revealing the culprit of this huge intrusion. Danny blinked when he saw who...or rather _what_ just came to crash the party.

It was a large robot thing that started shooting lasers around. Danny blinked, he at first thought it was another one of Technus's walking nightmares...only to realize that it couldn't be since it went a full minute without mentioning the ghost's name in anyway.

That was _59 seconds_ longer than usual.

"Mutant nearby...attack and apprehend with extreme caution..."The large robot shouted as if walked in, terrifying everybody into running away.

Danny was stunned, only to snap out of it when Kitty got his attention.

 _ **"RUN!.**_.."Kitty shouted to Danny as she started running.

Danny took this chance to run and hid under the tables, while everybody was running away from the danger zone. Danny changed forms and was about to come out and fight large robot...only to see something that caught him by surprise.

It's Kitty. She's not running away, even as that big robot ran after her. She...She did something that left Danny utterly speechless, even when she is now out of sight.

"K-Kitty...'Danny whispered in shock, unable to believe what he just saw.

Did Kitty just... _phase_ out of here?

* * *

 _With Kitty_

Katherine Pryde could not believe any of this! She had come out here, hoping to go on a simple date and not have to worry about training, enemy mutants, antu mutant hunters or anything related to such things.

She just wanted a simple date with a guy close to her age, for once. Is that so much to ask?!

Apparently it was, since Senator Kelley decided to send his Sentinels out here to ruin everything.

"I got to get out of here and call for backup...'Kitty muttered as she looked around and made sure no one was around. Once she was sure that Danny or anyone else had already left, she phased through the floor, just before Sentinel could get to her.

Now Kitty kept phasing until she found herself outside and she pulled out her emergency X-Phone and started calling for help. She might not be the naïve girl she was when she was first recruited, she is tough but even she knows that she can't take on a full fledge Sentinel all by herself, she will need help.

"Come on...come on..."Kitty shouted but was angry when she got no signal.

"Darn it...'Kitty grumbled in frustration.

She had to think of something before that hunk of junk finds her, or worse...hurt somebody innocent in it's attempts to capture her.

"Look's like I'm on my own here...'Kitty said in dismay.

"I wouldn't say that...'A voice said and Kitty flinched as she looked around, keeping her guard up.

"Who said that? who's there?..."Kitty demanded.

To her surprise, a boy suddenly appeared from thin air, he has white hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skinned and he is wearing a black jumpsuit with DP symbol on it. Kitty was surprised, even more when she saw that he was no older than she was.

"You...you're...you're a mutant?...'Kitty said in surprise but she didn't look disturbed, just confused.

Danny looked surprised at what she called him, only to blink a bit.

"Not quite but I'm not human either...I have a couple of questions for you...'The boy said and Kitty frowned.

"What do you want?...'Kitty said, keeping her guard up just in case.

"Exactly what was that thing that's wrecking the place, and who are you, anyway?..."He demanded.

"I'm not talking until I know your name and why you are here...'Kitty said and the boy sighed.

"They call me Danny Phantom...I'm a hero and I just want to stop that thing before it hurts somebody innocent...you seem to know what it is, so please, just tell me what's the story here..."Danny answered and Kitty lost her distrusting look and sighed.

"You can call me Shadow Cat, that thing in there that is wrecking the place is called a Sentinel, an enemy of mine called Senator Kelley created it to capture me and all others just like me...at any cost..."Kitty or Shadow Cat answered.

Danny looked at her and he knew that she is not lying. He got a feeling, so he dropped his frown and sent her a small smile.

'Well, looks like we can't let that happen...how about we go send that scrap of metal to the junk yard...'Danny said as his hands started glowing green.

Kitty's eyes widen and she thought about it. She knew that the Sentinel would just keep following her and until she can call for backup, she's pretty much outmatched...but with this guy...

'You have any fighting, experience with machines?..."Kitty asked.

"You have no idea...'Danny said with a smirk as his hands and eyes glowed a brighter shade of green.

* * *

 _Back inside_

Danny and Kitty soon ran back inside to the club, where the large Sentinel was. They had to beat it now before it sensed any other mutants within the city and started a huge attack. When they stepped in, the Sentinel saw Kitty and could sense the X-gene within her.

"Mutant...confirmed...must capture by orders of Sentator Kelly..."The Sentinel said.

"As if, you old rust bucket..."Kitty shouted as she jumped out of the way before he could grab her.

Before it could attack Kitty again, Danny sent an ecto blast at the large robot, getting it's attention away from Kitty. The sentinel tried to examine Danny but was dealing with an error here.

He could not categorize him as either mutant or human...what?

"Not...Mutant...Does...Not...Possess...X-Gene...Not Human...Error...Error..."The Sentinel said in it's robotic voice.

"You got that right, Rusty...'Danny shouted as he knew he had the advantage now.

Danny wasted no time in using his ice powers to freeze the legs of the large robot, Kitty saw this and looked impressed.

'How many powers do you have?...'Kitty asked in confusion.

"I'll tell you later...first let's take Rusty down for good...'Danny said and Kitty nodded.

However, the Sentinel managed to break himself free of Danny's ice, but since he did not possess the mutant gene, he could not copy his powers.

"Must...capture...mutant..."The sentinel said.

'I got an idea...listen...since you don't have the gene, he can't sense you, so we'll..."Kitty quickly whispered her plan into Danny's ear, who smiled and nodded.

'I think I can make that happen...'Danny said, liking this idea a lot.

"Just wait for my signal..."Kitty said as she ran and started putting her part of the plan in play, while Danny turned invisible.

"Hey ugly, come and get me...'Kitty shouted to the Sentinel, which saw her.

 _ **"MUTANT**_...Must capture...'The sentinel said as he raised it's fist and tried to swing at her.

Only for Kitty to do a double back flip, both successfully managing to evade the attack and land gracefully several feel away.

" _Impressive._..'Danny commented as he remained invisible, waiting for Kitty to give the signal.

Kitty, using both her martial arts prowess, gymnastic skills and her phasing powers, managed to elude the sentinel several times, getting it distracted and keeping it confused until she was found herself against a wall, with the large anti-mutant robot before her.

'Mutant...must capture...mutant...'The sentinel said as it was now before her and Kitty knew what to do now.

 _ **"NOW!**_..."Kitty shouted loudly as she quickly phased through the wall before it grabbed her.

That's when Danny did his cue, when the sentinel couldn't sense him, due to not having the X-gene, Danny managed to completely freeze it from behind, forcing it to stop in it's track, once again.

 _ **"GOT YA**_! Now to finish you...'Danny shouted as he knew what to do.

"Kitty, get out of there and cover your ears...'Danny shouted and the girl did as she was told, wondering what he has planned now.

Danny took a deep breath and released a huge ghostly wail, hitting the sentinel straight on.

 _ **'AHHHHHHHH!.**_ …"Danny wailed loudly as he continued his most powerful attack, destroying the sentinel in it's place until it was nothing but rubble.

Kitty, still covering her eyes, looked amazed to say the least.

 _"Wow...glad I'm not his enemy._.."Kitty thought as she watched the sentinel be destroyed before her very eyes.

It's totally busted, and she also saw the white haired boy, out of total exhaustion, land to the ground, panting loudly. Kitty however, walked up to the remains of the anti-mutant droid and destroyed the visible microchip within it, the source of it's programing.

"Good riddance...'Kitty said, pleased that piece of junk is finally out of her hair.

Before she could do or say anything else she heard a groaning and she suddenly recalled that Phantom guy, who helped her out. She saw that he was on the ground and looked like a number was done on him

"Oh man, Phantom...'Kitty shouted as she ran to the boy to check on him.

He looked like he was totally drained or something, Kitty could do anything, something happened. A pair of white rings appeared and suddenly traveled up and down his body and pretty Kitty could even blink, white hair was replaced with black hair and his green eyes turned blue and his skin tone became lighter, and the jumpsuit was soon replaced by more casual clothing.

Kitty couldn't believe who is now before her...

It's the guy she was suppose to be on a blind date with tonight...

"D-Danny...Danny Fenton?...'Kitty exclaimed, in total shock.

Danny came to when he heard his name, panicked and realized that he changed forms. He looked up to Kitty, and now had a nervous expression in his eyes.

"I...uh...you didn't see that, right?...'Dany asked stupidly.

Before Kitty could do or say anything, they heard police sirens and Kitty knew that the police and possibly the MRD are on the way. Kitty wasted no time in phasing both herself and Danny out of that place before anyone came in and caught them.

* * *

 _Later_

After a lot of running and phasing, Kitty had brought Danny to an abandoned alley way where no one could see them and where they would be safe from any other attacks or distrusting eyes.

"Okay, I think that we need to talk...'Kitty said with her arms crossed and Danny gulped.

"Okay...look...I'll explain everything if you promise to do the same thing...'Danny said and Kitty nodded.

"You first..."Kitty said to the boy, who sighed, unable to believe that another of his blind dates found out about his powers.

He just hopes he won't live to regret this.

'Okay...it's like this…"Danny said as he started telling her his life story.

He told her everything, of how he got his ghost powers, that he is a super hero in his home town and that all he wants to do is the right thing and that despite his controversial reputation, he is a good guy. When he was done, Kitty wasn't glaring anymore, if anything, she looked like she was sympathetic or something.

"So...not even your parents know about your powers?...'Kitty asked in a soft voice and Danny shook his head.

"No...I never told them...it's for the best...they are ghost hunters...I know they love me but...a lot of people in my town hate and fear ghosts, including this organization called the Guys In White, even if my parents would accept me, if those creeps find out, they and all other hunters would be after us...so, I can't tell anyone my secret...only my best friends and my sister know, and that's only because they were there when it happened and my sister figured it out...'Danny said, looking down.

Kitty saw the sincerity in his eyes, she could tell that he was being honest here and she knew personality how hard it was to keep a big secret of yourself, out of fear of being rejected, orchestrated and hunted down.

"I'm sorry, Danny...'Kitty said, feeling sorry for him but he didn't say anything to that.

"So, what's your story...you promised...'Danny said.

Kitty began to tell him her story, explaining who and what she truly is. When she was done, Danny didn't look judgmental at all, just surprised.

'So, you're actually a mutant..."Danny said, not sounding like he minded, just curious.

"It all started after I turned 13 years old, I discovered I was a mutant, that I inherited the X-Gene, making me a _Homo Superior,_ or mutant as the public so _eloquently_ calls us...'Kitty muttered under her breath in a sarcastic way.

"I had trouble with my powers for a while and it wasn't long until people tried to either hunt me down to either destroy me or use my powers, like the Hellfire society...however, I was rescued and recruited by Professor X and another mutant named Storm and they took me in, along with a bunch of other kid mutants to this school to learn to control our special abilities..."Kitty explained.

'So I am guessing that's the boarding school you mentioned earlier...'Danny said and Kitty nodded.

Danny also saw the troubled expression on her face and he sighed, as he felt bad for her. He knew what it was like, the fear of keeping who you are secret, due to so many people who would reject or hunt you down for being difference, for something you have no control over and never asked to be. It's hard and from what she told him, she's been dealing with this a year longer than he has with his ghost powers. At least she managed to find others who truly seem to understand her and are helping her, so that's something. Still, Kitty doesn't deserve to have people hurt her, just because she was born with these powers of hers, it's not like she has been using them for bad, she just wants to live a peaceful life.

It's not fair...

"Don't worry Kitty, I won't tell anyone about you or that school...So I hope that I can trust you to not tell anyone about me being Danny Phantom...Deal?...'He asked as he extended his hand.

"Deal...'Kitty said as she shook his hand.

Good, they managed to defeat that crazy robot and reached they understanding...good.

"So, what now?...'Kitty asked and Danny looked confused, until he remembered that they are suppose to be on a blind date.

Danny tried to think. He honestly didn't mind that Kitty is a mutant, he would be a hypocrite if he did. Besides, he never really believed mutants were a menace anyway to start with and he could see that regardless of her DNA, Kitty means well, he could just tell that. Besides, she really did help him take down that robot before it seriously hurt someone and despite it all, she still seems like a cool girl...

"Well, unless you don't want to...do you think we could go back to our blind date?...that is, unless you mind going out with a guy who can walk through walls, disappear and fly?...'Danny asked jokingly.

Kitty blinked in surprise, before she giggled at that, before she addressed him.

"No more than you would mind going out with a girl who can also walk through walls and knows several different types of martial arts...'Kitty joked back.

"Come on...I know a good place where we could go..." Danny said as he took her hand and Kitty smiled.

"Maybe this won't be so bad...'Kitty thought as she and Danny left the privacy of the alley.

To go back to their blind date.

* * *

 _At the Nasty Burger_

Due to the Loft being completely trashed due to the battle, Danny took Kitty to get something to eat at the Nasty Burger. They were now enjoying hand burgers and milkshakes, as the two teens continued to talk and get to know each other better.

"I got to say Danny, this is one good burger...'Kitty said as she enjoyed another bite of the food.

"Glad that you liked it..."Danny said as he took a sip of his milkshake.

"Anyway Danny...are you really okay, with me being... you-know...'Kitty whispered the last part, sure there weren't that many people out here tonight, but you can never be too careful.

"No, I don't...you don't mind being on a date with a guy...like me?...'Danny asked and Kitty shook her head.

"No...to be honest, I'm actually glad that your... _unique..._ normal guys are boring, anyway..."Kitty said with a smirk.

Danny realized she meant that as a compliment and laughed, finding himself feeling more at ease around her.

"To be honest, you're not normal either Kitty...and I think I like it...'Danny said and Kitty smiled.

The two teens soon walked out of the restaurant, still walking and talking, as they tried to figure out what else to do, and Danny got an idea. Since she already knows his powers, why not take advantage of the situation.

"Hey Kitty...have you ever been flying...and I mean, without a plane?...'Danny asked.

"Sometimes Storms give me rides, she can fly...but not recently...'Kitty answered.

'Well, I was wondering if you would like a tour of Amity Park... _Phantom Style_...'Danny suggested.

Kitty heard this and she, not wanting to pass up a fun experience, sent him a grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?...'Kitty said.

She and Danny ran inside a nearby alley, Danny changed forms and picked Kitty up bridal style and took her high in the sky.

This date has taken a _very_ interesting turn.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny carried Kitty and showed her the best parts of Amity Park from an amazing view and Kitty was simply captivated by all of the amazing sights. During this flight and tour, they talked more about their likes, interests and passed adventures, both impressed by the other's story to say the least.

After the tour of the city, they landed in a nice valley with a great view of a lake and there was no one else there to bother them. Danny showed off some of his powers to impress her and told more of some of this past adventures. Also, like Kitty promised, she gave a small demonstration of some of her martial arts skills and Danny was simply captivated by how graceful and agile she was.

The two teenagers were having such a good time getting to know each other, that they were almost sad that it was time to end it all.

"Are you sure that you have to go?...'Kitty asked the dark haired boy.

"Yeah, I still live with my folks and if I'm late for my curfew, they are gonna kill me..."Danny sighed.

"I get it...but I will say this Danny...it was nice to have met you and get to fight with you...it's nice meeting a non-mutant who isn't with Kelly's propaganda, even if you are... _special_ in your own way..."Kitty said.

"That Kelly guy doesn't know what he's talking about...Mutants and ghosts aren't really that different from humans in the end...some are nice...and some are not...but we'll never know unless they try and give us a chance..."Danny said and Kitty smiled.

"If only others did what you did tonight, give us a chance, then everything would be so much different...'Kitty sighed sadly, due to knowing how deep the hatred mankind had against mutants in.

"Just remember, no matter what, you'll always have an ally in Danny Fenton, and I know my friends and sister would accept you too...they are really open minded about this sort of stuff since I got my powers...'Danny said.

"I'd like to meet them someday...maybe one of these days, we can hang out again..."Kitty said.

"Maybe...'Danny said to the cute brunette, who kept smiling.

The was a moment of silence between the two, that was a little awkward, before Kitty broke it.

"I should probably be heading back soon..."Kitty said.

'Me too...'Danny said but neither he or she moved just yet.

Kitty felt so strange. She knew that she liked Danny, he's cute and he accept her being a mutant and even has powers of his own, even if they don't come from the same gene, but...from the way he described his struggles, he has to deal with the same kind of fears she had to deal with since the day that she discovered that she was a mutant.

She felt that she has found another kindred spirit of sorts here...a _cute_ one too. And one she knew she could trust to keep his word. He just...she could just _feel_ that she can trust him.

She likes him...more than she thought she would have when she started going on this blind date. He's such a great guy and he really helped her take down that Sentinel who would have kept chasing her and any other mutant it could find. He really saved her tonight and she...she wanted to do something here.

"Hey Danny...'Kitty said.

'Yes?...'Danny asked, wondering what's on her mind.

Before Danny could even realize it, he found himself being pulled into a _**kiss**_ with the hazel eyed girl. It lasted roughly around three seconds, but it left Danny blushing beat red, his heart beating crazy and his eyes wide during the whole kiss. When Kitty pulled away, he saw the she is blushing, and looking rather...well... _smitten_ to say the least.

"That's for helping me with the Sentinel...and being cool about me being a mutant...'Kitty said to the blushing Danny, who managed to snap out of it, and sent her a small smile.

"A-Any time..."Danny said to the girl, who smiled at that.

Kitty then leaned in and kissed him _again,_ a little shorter this time, but still enough to leave an affect on Danny. When she pulled away, Danny looked positively confused.

'What...what was that one for?...'Danny asked, still red faced from the two kisses.

Kitty just smiled and sent him a cute look.

"No reason...I just felt like it...'Kitty said as she even sent him a wink. It resulted with Danny blushing a deeper shade of red down and looking pretty...well, _dopey_ now. Kitty giggled, she found the look on his face to be...well, _cute_ to say the least.

'See ya around, _Ghost Boy..."_ Kitty said flirtatiously before she winked and soon started walking away.

Danny managed to snap out of his stupor and start waving back at her, still with a blush and grin on his face.

"Bye Kitty...bye..."Danny waved until she was out of sight.

Even when she was gone, Danny still had that look on his face and touched his lips, still unable to believe what just happened. But all he could do is smile now.

 _"Wow...'_ Danny said, still feeling his cheeks warms and butterflies in his tummy over what Kitty just did to him.

Despite the giant robot attack, he does not regret going out with her. If anything, it was the opposite. Kitty is so sweet, smart and pretty, and she can kick major butt. Not to mention, she accepted him for who he is, just as he accepted her for who she is, powers and all.

Who _couldn't_ like someone like that?

The dark haired boy then decided to leave for home, and he is still smiling as she thought about that pretty, hazel eyes mutant heroine whom he had gone out with.

That Kitty really is one of a kind.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Interlude**_

* * *

 **A/N** **(2):** Congratulations to _ **DP-Observant69,NeoMark,61394,kombatant88 ,Xero Tenshi DARKPHANTOM13 ,wiseguy2415 ,WordSmyth**_ and **Mike0the0mic** for correctly guessing Kitty Pryde from The X-Men

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **DP-Observant69,NeoMark,61394,kombatant88 ,Xero Tenshi DARKPHANTOM13 ,wiseguy2415 ,WordSmyth** and **Mike0the0mic:** Congrats on correctly guessing Kitty Pryde from The X-Men.

 **Boris Yeltsin, French, SofiPhan29** and **qazse:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them.

 **1toreview, Frost Hunter** and **jh831** : Thank you :)

 **Link Shadow fox** and **Runeion, :** Good guess though.

 **Invader Johnny:** So, it seems :)

 **Spectrer:** You got that right :)

 **Danifan3000:** No, but close.

 **Animeking6:** At least 30 " _dates"_ and some other stuff. Hard to say, right now.

 **Digi Phantom** : Thanks ;)

 **The Broad Road:** I hope that this chapter is up to standards :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	21. Interlude AKA Tucker's Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 21:_** _ **Interlude A.K.A. Tucker's Date**_

While Danny was out having his blind date/adventure with Kitty, Tucker was in the middle of waiting for his own blind date to show up.

"Come on, where is she? It's already 4:40pm...'Tucker muttered in frustration.

He was right in front of Chez Des Fleurs, where he was suppose to meet his next blind date, whomever she is. Last night, he got an email, saying he was suppose to go out with somebody named, and according to her profile, she seemed cute and cool enough.

"Fingers crossed...'Tucker sighed, hoping this girl will be his perfect 10.

He is wearing a clean set of clothes, his hat is neatly in place, he used some breath spray and he made sure his heart sticker was on straight for the 10th time in the last 10 minutes, while he waited for his blind date.

Suddenly a girl appeared, and Tucker smiled widely when he saw her. He quickly put another sprints of breath spray and began to work his charm.

"Hey there _beautiful,_ you wouldn't happen to be my blind date, tonight?...'Tucker asked smoothly as he checked her out.

She's a hot blonde, with long hair, blue eyes and a nice figure, along with fashionable clothes. The blonde however, saw him and turned her nose up at him.

'As if, loser...'The cute girl scoffed before he walked away, but not before Tucker could see that she wasn't wearing a heart sticker.

'Darn it, what's taking her so long?...'Tucker muttered impatiently.

After a few moments, another girl appeared, one wearing a heart sticker.

"Excuse me, are you _TooFineTucker?...'_ A teenage girl asked as she appeared.

Tucker was stunned as he checked her out. It's a girl around his age, with long brown hair, matching brown eyes and a curvaceous build, along with a blue, mini dress that showed off her body.

Tucker smiled widely at the sight of her.

 _"Now this is more like it._..'Tucker thought in excitement, as he tried to work with this.

"Yes, I am...You must be _Lisa S_...As in, Lisa _Super Fine._.."Tucker said flirtatiously.

Lisa, however, remained unimpressed.

"It's Lisa Silver..."She said before she opened the door...Come on, let's get this over with..."Lisa Silver muttered as she walked inside the restaurant.

Tucker blinked at that, but quickly followed after her.

He's not going to miss this chance...Not this time!

* * *

 _Inside the restaurant_

Tucker and Lisa were now seated and looking at their menu's, and Tucker tried to work his _"magic"_ on her.

'So, Lisa, what's a fine little thing like you, online dating anyway?...Tucker started, putting his game face on.

It didn't take Lisa any longer than 2 seconds to get up.

"Okay, I can't do this...'Lisa said as she was up.

"What? Why?..."Tucker asked, wondering what he did wrong.

"No offense, but you're not my type...later or whatever...'Lisa Silver said before she started walking away.

Tucker was stunned, unable to believe how fast she was leaving. He snapped out of it and got up to go after her.

"Hey, wait!...'Tucker shouted as he went after her.

All the while, wondering what he did wrong here.

* * *

 _Outside_

Tucker managed to catch up to Lisa as soon as she was outside of the restaurant.

"Come on, why are you leaving?...'Tucker asked.

"Because I don't date geeks...especially tech geeks with a nasty fashion sense...'Lisa said in a mean way.

Tucker looked really insulted at that remark.

"I'll have you know that I happen to be a man of many principles...'Tucker said.

"And I happen to be a girl who doesn't care..."Lisa said snobbishly.

"You didn't give me a chance...'Tucker said in anger.

"Yes I did, I could have left the second I saw you, but I decided to see what you had to offer when we started talking...and so far, not impressed..."Lisa said rudely.

Tucker looked really mad now.

"Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?...'Tucker shouted, not caring if he's attracting attention now.

"I'm the girl who was expecting a cool, charming hunk but ended up being out with the _second **geekiest**_ guy I have ever met..."Lisa said.

"Second?...'Tucker questioned but Lisa kept that snobby look on her face.

"Whatever, I'm out of here...later geek..."Lisa said as she started walking away with her nose held high

Tucker tried hard not to curse, still unable to believe that his bad luck struck again.

 _ **"DARN IT!** **NOT AGAIN!.**_.."Tucker shouted in frustration, before he angrily marched away from the restaurant...once again _dateless!_

Just what does a guy got to do to get hooked up around here!?

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 ** _In the name of the Moon, let's go out!_**

* * *

 **A/N(1):** I decided to give something a little different, to see just exactly what Tucker does _**WRONG,**_ during these dates he is having.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** Here is the next 5 upcoming chapter, in no particular order.

 **1) One PROUD Date**

 **2) In the name of the moon, let's go out!**

 **3) My date is standing on my neck!**

 **4) Help! My date just went KABOOM!**

 **5) Meanwhile, back home**

 _Have fun trying to guess who is who :)_

* * *

 **A/N(3):** Remember, that if any of you have suggestions on who Danny should date, don't be afraid to PM or leave a review.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin** : Not really, I just looked it up.

 **SofiPhan29:** Thank you :)

 **Big Chill Freak:** It certainly is...

 **French: Merci**

 **Spectrer:** LOL!

 **Invader Johnny:** She certainly did :)

 **One for inspiration:** No, why would you think that?

 **61394:** You could say that again...

 **AnimeKing6:** Thank you for the suggestion ,I will consider it :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	22. In the name of the moon, let's go out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 22: In the name of the moon, let's go out!_**

It didn't take long for Danny to walk home or miraculously avoid missing his curfew. However, he didn't notice. He was still somewhat in a daze, even as he walked. He still felt his lips tingling from his kisses from Kitty Pryde.

He still wasn't sure how he ended up in that situation, but he's not complaining.

 _Who would?_

"Kitty...wow...' Danny sighed as he walked inside.

Only to see an empty house.

"Hello...mom?...dad?...Jazz?..."Danny called.

"In here...'Jazz called from the kitchen and Danny answered.

"Where are mom and dad?...'Danny asked.

"Out chasing after the Box Ghost, who came by trying to pick a fight, yet again...'Jazz said to her brother, only to blink when she noticed something.

"What? What is it?...'Danny asked, getting weirded out by her staring.

Jazz suddenly giggled and Danny looked at her strangely, wondering what is up with her.

"I take it your blind date went well...'Jazz continued to giggle and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Jazz...I'll bite, what are you laughing at?...'Danny demanded, only to notice his reflection in a nearby toaster.

It was then he saw what Jazz is laughing at...

It's a noticeable splotch of _red lipstick...a_ ll over Danny's _lips._

'Oh man!...'Danny yelped as he realized now that it was from Kitty's kisses, and Jazz kept laughing. Danny tried to wipe the lipstick off of him and Jazz's laughing didn't help matters.

"Oh man, I can't believe you didn't notice..."Jazz continued to laugh and Danny is well more than annoyed at this point.

 _"Haha_ , very funny..."Danny muttered as he grabbed a nearby napkin.

'Just be grateful it's me that noticed it and not mom and dad...'Jazz quipped and Danny continued to wipe the lipstick off of him until it was gone, but he was still a little embarrassed.

Sure, he likes Kitty and he enjoyed the kisses that she had given him, but still...this can be a _little_ embarrassing.

Once he was done, Jazz was done laughing and Danny is still sending her a dirty look for laughing at him.

"Oh, relax Danny...you know I didn't mean anything by it..."Jazz said and Danny dropped his frown and sighed.

"So, come on...how was your date, anyway? Don't leave me hanging?...'Jazz asked her brother, who finally calmed down.

'Well, it was actually...great...Kitty turned out to be a really cool girl...'Danny said, only to suddenly see his sister's eyes widen in horror.

"Wait? _**KITTY?!**_ As in that ghost that tried to use me as a _replacement body?!_...'Jazz exclaimed in horror.

"No! _Kitty Pryde!_ She's not a ghost, Jazz...'Danny said quickly, causing Jazz to sigh in relief.

"Oh...okay, then..."Jazz said quickly, while Danny sent her a strange look at her reaction.

"Anyway, we went to a dance club, danced, grabbed a bite to eat and just had fun together and...well... she's a cool girl..." Danny said as he smiled as he fondly remembered the cute brunette he had gone out with tonight.

"Enough to kiss on the first date?..."Jazz couldn't resist cracking that at him.

"Hey, I can't help it if I did something to made her like a guy like me..."Danny said.

"Whatever you say, little brother...'Jazz said as she began to ask Danny for more details about what happened and Danny only said that was on a need to know basis.

* * *

 _Later_

After getting the third degree from his older sister, Danny went up to his bedroom for some much needed privacy. He then logged on and began rating his date with Kitty Pryde. It didn't take a genius to get that he was giving her a 10/10.

His third _perfect 10_ during this entire service.

How could he not? Kitty is really cute, smart, sweet and she can kick some serious butt! His favorite combo in a girl. He also didn't even mind her being a mutant either, since he knows that she didn't chose to be born that way and she didn't deserve to be treated the way society treats her and her kind She's a nice girl who deserves better and he can seriously get where she is coming from. Besides, all things considered, she's a good kisser.

They have a lot in common and he knows that he likes her now...maybe it could even become something more if they got to known each other better. He's not sure about that, but what he is sure now, is that he likes her.

Enough to rate her as _a perfect 10._

"Kitty..."Danny thought as he felt his face flush at the thought of her.

He wondered how she is doing right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At the Xavier School of Gifted Youngsters_

Katherine Pryde, otherwise known as Kitty by her loved ones, had come back to the school that has been her home for the last two years. She was now in her room, talking excitedly with Rogue, over the events of her blind date.

Wow, Kitty...sounds like you had quite a night...'Rogue commented and Kitty giggled.

"I know right...Danny was so cool..he and I had a great time tonight.."Kitty continued to giggle while Rogue sent her a smirk.

"I can tell that from your lipstick being smudged, you guys had more than just a great time...'Rogue teased and Kitty blushed a bit, before she smiled.

"Guilty..."Kitty said before she and Rogue giggled.

"So, come on...how would you rate him, anyway?..."Rogue asked and Kitty sent a smirk at her.

"Sorry, but that's my little secret..."Kitty said in a teasing way to her friend and fellow mutant.

"Oh well, can you at least tell me if he was a good kisser..."Rogue asked and Kitty blushed before sent Rogue an even more playful look.

"Sorry Rogue, but I don't kiss and tell..."Kitty said while her friend pouted.

Kitty smiled as she thought about the boy she went out with tonight.

She decided to keep the fact that Danny was a mutate a secret for now, not because she didn't trust Rogue or the others, but Danny did ask her to keep quiet. But she would ask him the next time they meet if he wants to meet Rogue and the others. She just knows that he would make a good ally to them if given the chance.

Not to mention a _cute_ one too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Back at Danny's house_

The half ghost boy was checking his email to see if he got paired up with another date. He saw that he got another e-mail waiting for him. He clicked it and began to read the contents of the email.

 _ **User Name:** Lita the strong  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _14_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"6'_

 _ **Weight:** 115_ _lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _:_ _Sagittarius_

 _ **Home Town:** Juuban, Tokyo _

_**Physical Description:**_ _Tall, athletic, Japanese girl with long brown hair, fair skin and green eyes._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am considered a strong girl but I have a gentle heart, I love nothing more than being there for my friends and helping out others, but I have absolutely no tolerance for jerks who try to hurt the innocent.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Baking (especially cherry pies), cooking, gardening, flower arrangement, romance novels, bargain hunting, martial arts, video games, music, shopping, pink and home economics.  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am a romantic at heart and I hope to find my ideal match. A sweet, strong boy who I can truly fall for and who would fall for me too.  
_

Danny read the profile and couldn't help but smile. Whoever this Lita girl is, she sounds interesting, so he would give her the benefit of the doubt. Their date will be tomorrow at a place called _Leah's Bakery and Cafe_ at precisely noon.

"Looks like that's all set... _hmmm._ ..usually this is when Tucker is about to call...'Danny muttered as he checked his phone but saw no new messages from his friend. Danny called but got no answer.

"He must still be out...'Danny shrugged over the lack of response from his best friend.

Unknown to Danny, Tucker was still sulking in his room over being rejected by Lisa Silver and was not in any mood to talk about his latest flop and risk hearing Danny hit it off with another girl.

The dark haired boy soon yawned, feeling very tired. He decided to retire early, knowing that tomorrow is another day, and yet another date for him.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _ _At Leah's Bakery and Cafe__

Danny soon arrived to his destination, with flowers in his hands and the heart shape sticker on his check. He looked and just as it's name suggests, this is both a cafe and a bakery, with many sweets on display for the public to see.

"I hope _Lita the Strong_ , gets here soon...I'm getting hungry..."Danny commented, finding the sweets on display to be very appetizing.

"Excuse me...you wouldn't happen to be _D-Fenton_ , would you?...'He heard a feminine voice call.

Danny turned around...and paused...and then looked up to see a teenage girl, wearing a heart sticker.

"I am guessing that you are _Lita the strong_..."Danny commented and the girl just giggled.

"Please...just call me Lita..."The tall girl said.

Danny examined her appearance. This Lita is 2 inches taller than him and he could tell that she is pretty muscular for a girl. She has long, wavy brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, with light skin and seems to be of Asian ancestry, just like her profile dictated. He also noticed that she is wearing a light green day dress with some pink on it, along with matching shoes. Danny smiled, while she is pretty tall for a girl, she's pretty and she seems nice enough now.

"You can call me Danny...These are for you...'Danny said as he handed the tall girl the bouquet of flowers, and he saw her face light up in excitement.

"These are beautiful...thank you..."Lita said, with a blush visible on her face.

Danny smiled, feeling that they are getting off to a good start. He then held the door for her.

"After you..."Danny said to the girl, who blushed once more.

"Thank you, Danny-kun..."Lita said before she walked in.

Danny soon followed her, and their blind girl has now begun.

* * *

 _Inside_

 _Leah's Bakery and Cafe_

Danny and Lita were soon seated at a table and began the most difficult part of any blind date.

Talking and trying to break the ice...

"So, Lita...tell me all about yourself..."Danny said to the brunette girl, who still looked pretty shy to say the least.

"Well...My full name is Makoto Kino but Lita is my nickname...I am 14 years old and I am from Juuban, it's a prefecture in Tokyo..."Lita said, surprising Danny.

"You're from Tokyo? What brings you way out here?..."Danny asked, interested.

"We are on a trip for the Summer to visit America with our school..."Lita answered the boy, still looking pretty demure.

"So, what made you decide to try blind dating?...'Danny asked, curiously.

"My friend Minako...though we sometimes call her Mina...she found out about this service and talked us all into trying it...and well, I guess I couldn't resist trying something once...'Lita said, still looking shy.

"So, what are your interests, your hobbies, your dreams?...'Danny asked, wanting to get to know her.

"Well, my hobbies are cooking and baking, gardening, shopping and practicing martial arts, I also enjoy playing video games, listening to music, reading and sometimes doing flower arrangement...as for my dream, I would either like to have my own bakery or restaurant when I am older...'Lita answered to the boy.

"That sounds pretty cool, wanting to have your bakery or restaurant...'Danny commented.

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself..."Lita asked, wanting to get to know her blind date.

"Well, my full name is Danny Fenton, I am 14 years old, I go to Casper High...My hobbies are video games and bowling, I am interested in astronomy and my dream is to one day be an astronaut and work for NASA..."Danny answered and Lita smiled.

"That sounds nice, being an astronaut is a very exciting career...'Lita said and Danny smiled, just in time for a waitress to arrive.

"Have you both decided on what to order?..."The waitress asked them.

"Yes, I will have the Caesar salad and for dessert, a slice of cherry pie..."Lita answered first.

"I'll have a sandwich and the cherry pie sounds good...'Danny answered and Lita smiled when she heard that.

"Coming right up..."The waitress said before leaving.

"Cherry pie...I think you mentioned that in your profile that you like to bake them...'Danny commented and Lita almost looked surprised that he remembered that, before she smiled.

"What's not to like about cherry pie...'Lita said and Danny chuckled.

"You got me there...'Danny chuckled and Lita started giggling to.

Yeah, things seem to be going well between the two of them.

* * *

 _Later_

After lunch and dessert, Lita and Danny walked out of the Cafe/Bakery and started talking once more.

"So Lita, tell me...what else do you want to do?..."Danny asked his blind date, who shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm not sure...I have only been in Amity Park for a few days, so I don't exactly know where all of the best spots are...'Lita said.

"Well, that's why you have me...I happen to known where the arcade is, the bowling alley, the movie theater, just say the word and we can go to any of them..."Danny said, wanting to be sure that she is enjoying herself.

"I vote for all of the above...'Lita said and Danny chuckled.

"So do I...'Danny laughed, finding himself enjoying Lita's company.

Despite her height, she is really pretty and she is easy to get along with. However, before he could do or say anything else, he ended up falling to the ground.

'Danny-kun!..."Lita exclaimed.

 _ **"Ow.**_.."Danny muttered, only to look and see the cause of why he fell down.

It was a foot...who belonged to one person that Danny had the displeasure of knowing.

It's Dash, and right behind them are Dale and Kwan, and they were laughing at what the mean blonde boy just did to him.

"Oh no, what do you want Dash?...'Danny said, not liking this at all.

"The usual, my fist meeting your face, _Fenturd...'_ Dash said as he hoisted Danny up by the collar and Dale and Kwan were nearby, no doubt to block him if he somehow got loose and tried to escape.

"Come on Dash, I'm on a date... do we really have to do this?...'Danny asked but Dash scoffed.

"Fraid so, loser...'Dash said as he raised his fist to beat his favorite target up.

However, before Dash could lay a finger on him, something happened. Something unexpected.

Danny fell to the ground, uninjured and punched and then saw Dash flat on the ground, groaning in pain. He also saw that Lita was the one who was in front of him, with her fist out to form a punch and a really angry look on her face as she stood over Dash, who is still smarting from the blow.

"Stop being mean to my date!...'Lita shouted over Dash, who was still smarting from the blow she had given him.

Danny's jaw just dropped, did he really just see Lita flat out punch Dash so hard, he is now on the ground.

He wasn't the only one in shock, Dale and Kwan looked stunned but the former snapped out of it and now started charging after the tall girl.

 _ **'WHY YOU!..**_.'Dale shouted as he charged and was about to hit her.

Only for Lita to gracefully dodge him, and quickly kneed him, making Dale scream in pain and then painfully land to the ground. Dash then got back up and tried to do a sneak attack, but Lita anticipated it, dodged and gave a hard karate chop, sending the dumb jock to the ground once more. Dale tried to get up but a swift kick from the tall, strong girl was enough to send him to the ground once more.

Lita didn't even look winded, she continued to glare at both Dale and Dash, while Kwan looked positively horrified.

"Now I want to hear you apologize to my date and then I want you losers to leave us alone! Got it!..."Lita shouted, looking and sounding really tough.

Kwan, due to being somewhat smarter than the other two jocks (which isn't much), knew that he wouldn't be able to beat this crazy kung fu chick, so he nodded.

"Okay, we're sorry...we'll leave now...bye..."Kwan said quickly as he quickly dragged both Dale and Kwan, who were still smarting from their injuries and limping a bit due to the type of attacks she just did to him.

When the trio of bullies were gone, Danny's jaw was still dropped as he still couldn't not believe what he had just seen.

Lita had not fought just Dash, Kwan and Dale...but all _**THREE OF THEM,**_ and she didn't even look the least bit winded.

Once the trio of jerks were out of sight, she turned to Danny and the glare in her eyes was replaced by that demure look she had earlier as she approached him.

"Are you alright Danny-kun, that creep didn't hurt you, did he?..."Lita asked, sounding really concern.

It was then that Danny managed to snap out of his shock and got up from the ground with her help.

"I'm fine... no damage..."Danny said simply, while he still eyed her.

 _"She's strong._..'Danny thought, while Lita looked a little self conscious by his staring.

"I knew you did martial arts but you're way stronger than I originally thought...'Danny said, while Lita looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, but I hate bullies and I just can't stand by watching someone innocent get hurt...'Lita said, looking down.

"Who said that was a bad thing, that was actually really cool...'Danny said, making Lita look surprised at that.

"You mean it?..."Lita asked in surprise.

"Totally, the look on those jerks face after you knocked Dash down was priceless, I don't think they'll ever live it down...'Danny chuckled.

'You're really strong...'He complimented and Lita blushed and look down.

"Well, I have been taking martial arts since I was a little girl, karate and kung fu mostly, I recently got my black belt..."Lita said, and Danny looked very intrigued now.

"Really? That's so cool..."Danny said, looking impressed.

Lita was relieved. Back home, a lot of guys becomes intimidated by her as soon as they see her fighting prowess and she could still remember the days when her classmates thought she was a delinquent due to her stature and strength, even though she only fought bullies who were picking on others.

"A lot of people back home don't think so, they see a girl fighting and automatically assume she is trouble..."Lita said, sounding depress.

"Then they are morons, come on Lita, I just met you and I can already tell that you aren't a bully, besides of all people, Dash needed to get his butt kicked, he is the biggest bully at my school, always beating up and bullying the other guys, so it was about time somebody put him and his buddies in place...you didn't do anything wrong...'Danny said, making Lita crack a smile at that.

"That's good, since I don't regret it...those who use strength to hurt others, are the ones I cannot stand...'Lita said wisely.

"Same here...'Danny said, smiling at her.

Lita is strong and skilled, and he could tell, just by looking into her eyes, that she is a good person and those guys back home, just don't know what they are talking about.

"Anyway Lita, are you still up for the movies, the bowling alley and the arcade?..."Danny said and even offered his arm for her.

Lita blinked, before she smiled, giggle and took his arm, making it a rather cute sight, despite the noticeable height difference between the two teenagers.

"By all means, lead the way...'Lita giggled as she and Danny soon left to continue their date.

* * *

 _At the arcade_

Danny and Lita were at the arcade, enjoying the games they had to offer. After playing on the _dance dance revolution_ game, the two decided to take a soda break and continued to talk.

"You're pretty good on your feet, Danny-kun..."Lita said, her accent slipping a bit.

"Thanks, you too...'Danny commented before taking a sip of his soda.

"So anyway, Lita, tell me about Juuban?..."Danny asked.

"Well, it's a small prefecture of Tokyo where me and all of my friends live, it's a little quiet compared to the rest of Tokyo, but I like it...I have been living there for almost a year now...'Lita said to the nice dark haired boy, who still looked interested.

She began to tell him more about her home town and her friends and Danny kept listening with interest, especially when she mentioned a girl named Usagi, who became her first friend when she moved to that town.

"Your friend sounds nice..."Danny commented.

"She is, in fact, on my first day of school, despite everyone else being afraid of me due to rumors, she was the first one to approach me and even had lunch with me...it wasn't long before I befriended her and her friends..."Lita said, smiling at the thought of her precious friends.

"That's good to hear...'Danny said, feeling happy for her.

Despite her suppose reputation as a _"bad"_ girl, it's good to know that Lita still had friends who saw the real her, and not believe the rumors about her.

"What about you? tell me about your friends?...'Lita asked, thinking that it was the fair thing to ask.

"Well, to be honest I only have 2 best friends, Tucker and Sam...I have known then since I was a little kid and they always have had my back...'Danny said, as he thought about his best friends.

"They sound nice...'Lita said.

"They are...maybe one of these days, we all can meet each others friends...'Danny suggested.

"I'd like that...'Lita said, giving a nice smile at the thought.

* * *

 _Later_

After about another hour at the arcade, Danny and Lita were now on their way to the movie theater, still walking and talking, deep in conversation.

"Are you serious? You only get few weeks of summer vacation?...'Danny exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, that's how it works in Japan...'Lita answered as she still held onto his arm.

"Bummer...'Danny commented.

Before he and Lita could go back to talking, something happened. They suddenly heard people running and screaming in terror, getting the teenagers attention, along with Danny's ghost sense activating.

"Oh man, what now?..."Danny muttered as he saw the crowds of screaming people.

"Run children! Get to safety!...'An old lady yelled at them before running away.

Danny then saw what was the cause of this big panic. He saw a large, three headed bear-like ghost causing trouble in front of a restaurant, scaring away all who were nearby.

" _Oh man, I got to-..._ " Before Danny could think of an excuse to get away from Lita, in order to deal with this ghost, Lita actually _hoisted_ him up and started him moving him out of the way. _  
_

"Huh?...'Danny exclaimed as he suddenly found himself being pushed into a nearby restroom by the larger girl.

"Stay here, Danny-kun..it's too dangerous...I'm going to go call the police...'Lita said before she started running.

Danny blinked, wondering what just happened, until it registered to him that Lita, as far as she was concern, carried him to safety.

"Just how strong _**is**_ that girl?...'Danny wondered out loud, before he realized that he is alone and now has the opportunity.

He quickly changed into his ghost half and phased out to go deal with the ghost.

"Now time to deal with ugly...'Danny, still invisible muttered.

He was about to appear, only to see somebody confronting the large ghost and his jaw dropped.

"Lita?!...'Danny exclaimed, wondering what the heck she is doing.

Before he could do or say anything to make his presence known, Lita pointed dramatically to the ghost.

"You are a strange Youma and you made the mistake of attacking these innocent people and ruining my date...'Lita said angrily and Danny blinked.

" _She's not thinking about_ -..."Before Danny could finish that thought, something happened.

 _ **"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"..."**_ Lita shouted as she pulled out what looked to be some kind of pen, and then a light appeared.

Lita then appeared to do some strange powers as many lights appeared and in just a few moments, the light green day dress that she wore was soon replaced with what looked to be a Japanese school uniform, with a _**really** **short,**_ green skirt, green boots, gloves and a pink ribbon on her chest, along with what looked to be some sort of golden tiara on her forehead. Once she was done, Danny's jaw dropped.

 _'What?_...'Danny exclaimed, after the transformation was done. He couldn't believe it. Another of his blind dates had powers of their own?!

This dating service just keep s getting weirder and weirder.

Suddenly, the ghost monster started growling even more at the sight of her. Lita, however, didn't look scared at all, she continued to glare at the creature with utmost bravery.

"Soldier of Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you!..."Lita or Sailor Jupiter announced before she shot up to fight the large, ghost monster.

Lita jumped up and suddenly announced an attack.

 _ **"FLOWER HURRICANE!...**_ 'Sailor Jupiter shouted as she suddenly summoned a lightning attack, hitting the ghost straight on.

 _ **'AHHH!.**_..'The ghost yelped and Lita smirked.

"Got you...'Sailor Jupiter said, pleased.

 _"Wow_...'Danny said, sounding impressed when he saw the attack.

Lita wasn't done, she summoned another.

 _ **"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!**_..." Sailor Jupiter shouted before she sent several blasts at the ghost, who didn't manage to dodge in time, getting hit once again.

"Cool.. _.weird name_...but still cool...'Danny commented as he decided to just watch Lita/Sailor Jupiter continue to fight, since she seems to have everything under control.

While the creature was still in a daze, Lita wasn't no time in summoning another, more powerful attack.

 _ **"SUPREME THUNDER!..."**_ Sailor Jupiter shouted before she summoned her final attack, a large charge of electricity which hit the beast head on, making it weak enough to crash to the ground.

Defeated.

"Serves you right...'Sailor Jupiter muttered, only to see that the creature, while weak, hasn't been destroyed like the other youma's.

"What?..."Sailor Jupiter said in confusion and that's when Danny decided to make his presence known.

"Um..excuse me...Miss..."Danny Phantom appeared and Sailor Jupiter kept her guard up.

"Whom are you and what business do you have here?...'She demanded.

"Easy there..I'm just a friend, they call me Phantom...look, since you took that ghost down, the only thing to capture it would be this..."Danny said as he handed her the thermos.

Lita/Sailor Jupiter looked confused.

"A ghost?...'She said, only to notice the creature began to move again.

"No time for questions, just point and press the button...'Danny said as he gave her the thermos.

Lita, sensing no ill will from this boy, took his advice and in less than a moment, managed to capture the beastly ghost effortlessly.

She is amazed.

"Wow...cool..."Sailor Jupiter said before turning to the white haired boy.

"Thank you, Phantom-san..."Sailor Jupiter said as she even did a bow.

"Don't mention it, I'm sort of a ghost hunter here, so it's me who should be saying thanks...'Danny said.

"What can I say, I just cannot sit by and watch innocent people get hurt...'Sailor Jupiter said, sending a smile.

They suddenly heard police sirens getting closer and closer.

"Thank you Phatom-san, but if you no longer need me, I believe I should be on my way...'Sailor Jupiter said before she left the area.

As did Danny.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter then hid in a nearby ally, changed back and soon rushed back to the restroom where she placed Danny in for safety.

"Danny...Danny-kun...are you alright?...'Lita called, only to see Danny walk out of that place, safe and sane.

"I'm fine Lita...are you okay?..."Danny asked in concern.

"I am fine, the monster is gone now and everybody is safe now...thanks to the local heroes...'Lita said with a smile.

Danny blinked and realized that Lita is keeping her powers a secret. He wondered if he should tell her than he knows but decided against it. Lita is clearly keeping her powers a secret for a reason and despite it all, she is using hers for good.

He figure it be best to let her keep her secret, he knew she must have a reason for not telling him...

"That's good...'Danny said as he sent her another smile, admiring her.

She might be tall, and way stronger than the average girl but those are just some of the things that make Lita unique. Despite occasionally coming off as brash, she is a very sweet, caring girl who put the safety of others before her own, regardless of what risk she has to take.

It made Danny admire her, a lot.

"Anyway Lita, are we still up for the movie?...'Danny asked and Lita beamed in excitement.

"Yes...'Lita said, flashing a pretty smile. Happy that her date hasn't been messed up like she had previously feared.

* * *

 _Later_

After watching a movie and playing a round at the bowling alley, it was getting late and Danny walked Lita back to the hotel where she and her class were staying at for the remainder of their trip.

"Here we are...'Danny announced as they made it to the hotel.

"Thank you, Danny-kun...'Lita said in appreciation.

"No problem...'Danny said, still admiring her.

He has so many questions to ask her, about who she really is and how she got her powers but he knew now wasn't the right time to ask those questions. But he still smiled at her.

"I had a lot of fun today, Lita...I liked getting to know you...'Danny said to the tall girl, making her blush and look down to her shoes.

"Thank you, Danny-kun...I liked getting to know you too...'Lita said, her face very flushed right now.

"We should hang out again soon...'Danny said, only for the girl to suddenly look sad.

"I wish that I could...but me and my class will be returning to Juuban tomorrow..."Lita said, shocking Danny.

"What? Already?...'Danny exclaimed in shock and Lita nodded.

"Our trip was only for a few weeks and it ends tomorrow...'Lita said, very frustrated.

She has finally met a nice guy, who actually doesn't mind her strength and who actually thinks she is cool. It's so not fair. Danny looked disappointed but still sent her a small smile and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, confusing Lita.

"What are you doing?..."Lita asked, only for Danny to hand her said piece of paper.

"It's my email address, along with my phone number...It stinks that you have to leave so soon, but maybe we can still be friends this way...'Danny said, making Lita look surprise and then touched.

"Thank you, Danny-kun..."Lita said, feeling touched when she saw the number.

Before she could blink, she suddenly felt a pair of lips on her right cheek. It lasted only half a second but Danny had kissed Lita on her cheek, and it resulted in the tall girl blushing the same shade as her rose earrings.

She looked at Danny, not knowing what to say, while the blue eyed boy kept smiling at her.

"Consider that my way of saying goodbye...and thanks...for...you-know..."Danny said.

Lita assumed that he was referring to helping him with his bullies, but Danny did that both for that and taking care of the ghostly beast for him. The blushing girl was silent, but still looked in awe.

"Anyway, I should get home before I miss my curfew...Goodbye Lita...maybe someday we could hang out again...'Danny said as he waved at her.

Lita timidly waved back, even after the boy was finally out of sight.

Once he was gone, the tall girl let out a dreamy sigh, feeling her heart beating like crazy and touching the cheek that he kissed.

"Danny...why didn't I notice before...you're...you're just like my old boyfriend...'Lita sighed as her heart kept beating like mad.

She walked into the hotel, ignoring everyone and even her friends who asked her how her blind date went. The tall sailor scout just had a smile on her face as she continued to think about that boy she just went out with, who, whether he realizes it or not, just found a special place in her heart.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **HELP! My date went KABOOM!**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I know you all expected Usagi, but I felt that Makoto/Lita deserved just a little love here. Besides, if anyone could appreciate a strong woman, it's Danny.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **WordSmyth** : LOL!

 **Boris Yeltsin** and **Wiseguy2415 :** You can say that again, LOL!

 **Invader Johnny:** Not yet, but you were right about the stubborn part.

 **Ben10Man, qazse, Ghost WriterGirl-1,Hashirama 1710 , Warrior of the Forbidden Flame , Darkness Rissing ,Cielo966, Xmeria , jh831, 16ckelmen ,ZeroExia , Big Chill Freak,Themetavoorhes, Magus Neon , BeConFuzzled Writer ,kombatant88 , corbinskydragon1** and **Runeion :** No, but close...It was Sailor _**Jupiter,** _:)

 **1toreview:** Summer time, during season 3, I guess...

 **Guest:** Thank you :)

 **fatcatjohn:** Looks like it.

 **The Hero named Villain:** LOL!

 **nitewolf423:** Yes, I am.

 **Davidscrazy234** and **Faustthedead, :** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it.

 **Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku:** I guess that we will have to wait and see...

 **FrostHunter:** We shall see...

 **Spectrer:** They were both at fault in the end.

 **Xero Tenshi:** Congrats on getting it right. Since you said _"one of the scouts"._

 **Lord Vortrex** : We shall see...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	23. HELP! My date went KABOOM!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 23:_** _ **HELP! My date went KABOOM!**_

After his date with Lita, Danny flew home and made it just before curfew. He then went up the stairs, logged onto the _**You+Me=LOVE!** _website and is now in the middle of rating his date with Lita Kino, otherwise known as Matoko Kino, also known as Sailor Jupiter, some sort of superhero in her own right too.

"Lita?...'Danny whispered as he thought about her.

She's really pretty and they got along great, they had a lot of the same interests and he really admires her for her strength and her bravery. She's a great girl but there is a huge drawback, such as her living all the way in Japan, and he is still not sure if he has what it takes to make a long distance relationship work.

The dark haired boy sighed as he thought about her. She really was so cool, especially the way she managed to kick Dash, Kwan and Dale's butts, not to mention take down that ghost, without even using any ghost weapons. Lita is a strong, tough girl...and he likes that about her. After spending more time contemplating, Danny decided to go with his gut and give Lita a _**9/10**_ , since he felt that, despite the long distance thing, she deserves it.

"That settles that...'Danny said, before he went to check his email and surprise, surprise, his next blind date is waiting for him. He clicked it and read the contents of the email, the profile of the next girl he will be going out with.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Kute Katie  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"4'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _105 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Capricorn_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Acmeville, USA.  
_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Tall, slender teenage girl with short, blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am just a simple teenage girl with simple desires and dreams, one of them being, finding my Mr. Right.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Shopping, music, hanging out with friends, talking on the phone, reading, romance, art and playing the violin.  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am a young girl looking for romance. I just want a sweet guy who understands my needs, will treat me right and who I know will respect me.  
_

Danny finished reading the profile and blinked when he heard the name of her hometown. Acmeville was just a few towns over, it would take about a 20 minute drive to get there. Much less if he goes by flying.

Anyway, their date will be tomorrow at 5:00pm at a place called _Chez Étoile._

 _ **RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG**_

Danny suddenly heard his phone and he recognized Tucker's number. He is quick to answer.

"Hey Tucker...'Danny greeted.

 _'Hey Danny, how was your date tonight? It had to have been better than mine..."_ Tucker sighed in disappointment.

"What happened this time?...'Danny asked.

 _"I asked you first, spill..._ "Tucker said to his best friend over the phone.

"I got this girl named Lita, man Tucker she is so cool...she's a black belt and she really knows how to kick butt...you should have seen the way she clobbered Dash and Dale...'Danny laughed, still finding the memory amusing.

 _"She did what? Tell me everything!.._.'Tucker demanded, wanting to know every bit of that.

Danny told him of that encounter, of how Lita managed to totally curb stop Dash and Dale and how Kwan was too scared of her to actually do anything before they ran away like chickens. Once he was done, he could hear Tucker's uncontrollable laughing on the other end.

 _"Oh man! I wish I could have seen the look on their faces when that happened...Dash, Dale and Kwan, the so-called toughest guys at school got their butts handed to them at the **same time** by a girl wearing pink heels... I would have paid to see that..._'Tucker continued laughing.

"It was quite a show...'Danny commented, still enjoying the memory of Lita punched Dash in the face.

 _"Thanks Danny, I really needed that laugh._..'Tucker said, sounding like he felt a little better.

'Seriously, though...what happened tonight?..."Danny asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's just say I got a girl named Rei and well, we didn't see eye to eye...'Tucker sighed.

Danny decided not to mention his profile now, since he doubted Tucker would listen and quite frankly, he is getting tired saying the same thing over and over again. The two boys continued talking for a while before they noticed that it was getting late and they decided to retire for the evening.

Danny soon yawned, feeling very tired. He decided to go to sleep now, knowing that tomorrow is another day and date for him, so he will need to be rested well for it all.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At_ _ _Chez Étoile__

Danny soon arrived to his destination, __Chez Étoile,__ about 5 minutes before 5.

"Made it...'Danny said, preferring to be early rather than late.

For a change...

 _"Let's see if everything is in check..._ "Danny thought as he checked himself.

He made sure his hair was more or less passable, his clothes were still neat, since this is suppose to be a fancy place, and that his sticker was in place. He was also glad that the flowers that he got for his date were still alright.

"Looks like everything is alright..."Danny thought as he waited for his blind date to show up.

After a few minutes, a teenage girl around him age appeared, wearing a heart shape sticker.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be _D-Fenton,_ would you?...'The girl asked, revealing to have a cute sounding voice.

Danny checked her out and smiled. This girl is really cute, _pretty_ even. She is about his height, has short blonde hair in a bob cut, big, shiny blue eyes and light skin, and an almost perky kind of look...just as her profile described, and she is also wearing a light blue mini dress with a pink ribbon on it, making her look really feminine too.

Danny still smiled, pleased with what he saw.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Danny, I take it that you're _Kute Katie_.."He introduced himself to his blind date.

"Oh, just Katie will do...'The girl said, with a giggle.

"It's nice to finally meet you Katie, these are for you..."Danny said as he handed the her the bouquet of flowers, and he saw her face light up in excitement.

"For me?...Oh, you shouldn't have...'Katie said as she admired the pretty flowers, smiling widely.

Danny smiled, happy that they seem to be getting off to a good start. He then held the door open for her, as a gentleman would.

"After you, Katie...'Danny offered and the blonde girl giggled.

"What a gentleman...'Katie giggled before she walked inside.

Danny soon followed her in, to the restaurant where their blind date will now take place

* * *

 _Inside_

Or rather, they would have...except that the maitre D was holding them up.

"What do you mean that you don't have a table available?!..."Katie demanded, looking very annoyed right now.

"I am sorry mademoiselle, but we are currently completely book and there is an hour wait...I am sorry but there is nothing more that I can do..."The snobby guy said, obviously not caring.

 _ **'AN HOUR?**_!...'Katie exclaimed, looking like she is getting angry and it concerned Danny.

"Katie calm down...'Danny said, hoping to calm her down..

However, to the halfa ghost boys immense shock, he saw something happen to his date. Katie's eyes started glowing white and she looked like she was getting angrier and angrier.

"Make...it work..."Katie said, in a tone that barely contained all of her fury.

 _"Pardon de moi_..."The stuffy guy said and that did it.

Katie started _**changing,**_ her skin turned into a sickly shade of green, her eyes changed from bright blue, to glowing red, she also grew and grew until she was 15 feet tall, with large fangs and thankfully her dressed grew with her, but it was torn a bit, and also her blonde hair became purple and a total mess.

Danny's jaw dropped, unable to believe what he is seeing.

 _ **Is his date...a monster?!**_

Once Katie finished her transformation, she turned to the maitre D, who looked alarmed to say the least.

 _ **"MAKE IT WORK!.**_..'The large, monster girl shouted at the maitre D, who ran away screaming before she smashed him.

" _ **KATIE?!**_..."Danny exclaimed, unable to believe this, while the stuffy guy and everyone else started running away in terror.

Once Danny snapped out of it, he frowned, looked around and quickly hid under the desk, glad that no one could see him. He quickly transformed into his ghostly self and went to go deal with this freaky chick.

 _ **"MAKE...IT...WORK!.**_.."Monster Katie shouted as she kept wrecking the place, breaking anything that caught her eye.

That's when Danny appeared.

"Okay babe, what's the issue here?...'Danny demanded, only for Katie to notice him and roar loudly at him.

"Touchy...I get it...but what is your problem?...'Danny demanded, his hands glowing, just in case.

 _ **"GET LOST BUB, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS**_!..."Monster Katie shouted as she punched him, sending him flying.

"Ow...okay, you want to play it that way, fine...'Danny shouted as he got back into the battle.

Danny tried to send ecto blasts at her, but it just bounced off her skin. Surprise, he tried to go for his ice powers, but Katie only broke out of being encased after a monster. Danny even tried using some fisticuffs but it did little work. At one point, he even tried his wail, but even that didn't do anything but make the girl look angrier,.

Danny, thankfully not fully drained from the wail, was alarmed, worried that nothing could stop this monster chick he had been unlucky enough to be paired with for the evening.

"Katie, come on!...'Danny shouted, trying to reason with her, only for her to grab him and roar into his face once more that evening.

 _ **"Just what is your problem, anyway?**_...'Danny demanded while he found himself in her fist and he couldn't break or phase out for some reason.

Just **_what_** is she, anyway?

 _ **"I WANT TO GO ON MY BLIND DATE! I WANT TO EAT AT A NICE RESTAURANT! I WANT TO HAVE FUN!...'**_ Monster Katie ranted and Danny blinked, realizing that's the source of her anger...just as she through him to the floor... _painfully._

 ** _"That's_** the reason you're destroying this place?! Don't you think you're overacting?!...'Danny said, and somehow, Katie looked even angrier as she started raring and spitting fire of all things, destroying the place even more.

 _ **"I AM NOT OVERREACTING!..**_."Monster Katie shouted as she swatted the ghost boy away, making him land painfully to the ground.

 _ **"I'M A TEENAGER!...**_ " She roared before she continued with her rampage.

"Just what is going on? Who the heck is that girl anyway?...'Danny shouted, unable to understand any of this.

Suddenly, the halfa boy heard some strange, _upbeat_ music.

 _"She's Katie Kaboom,_

 _Katie Kaboom._

 _She lives in a house with a garden in bloom._

 _Her family knows that anytime soon,_

 _T_ _heir little lady Katie goes **ka-boom!"** _

"What the heck is that?...'Danny exclaimed as he looked around, while Katie continued her rampage.

He suddenly saw something jump out from under one of the tables, three somethings...that somehow look like _**dogs**_ wearing clothes and they could walk upright.

"W-What the heck?..."Danny exclaimed at the sight of him.

"Hey there, you said you would like to know who Katie Kaboom is, right?...'The taller one asked Danny, who nodded dumbly, wondering what is going on here.

Suddenly the tall one pulled out what looked to be a graph, which had a picture of Katie's human form of all things.

"As you already know, Katie is a teenager and she is from Acmeville...the wackiest town in America..."The short male with the red cap said, much to Danny's confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?..."Danny exclaimed.

'Everything, buddy...'The female with the pink skirt said to him, causing Danny to shut up for a moment.

"Katie, like all teenagers, means well, but due to hormones enraging because of puberty, and her status as an Acmeville citizen, she has no control over her emotions, especially her anger, which is pretty sensitive, whenever something upsets her..."The tall one said.

"Which is basically the same things that could upset any teenager, zits, strict rules, getting stood up or dumped, anything like that...'The short one said.

"When those things happen, she morphs into a representation of her teenage anger..."The female said.

"That made no sense at all!..." Danny shouted, not seeing any logic in what they just said, while the three creatures looked amused to say the least.

" It makes about as much sense in this line of work..."The tall one said, as he looked to the viewers who were reading this fic, giving them a wink, while Danny wondered what is going on.

"Who are you talking to?...'Danny demanded, not understanding anything here since he didn't see anyone.

"Wouldn't you like to know...'The female said with a giggle and Danny wondered if he is dealing with maniacs here.

"Just tell me how to stop her!...'Danny pleaded, seeing that Katie's attacks are getting more severe.

"Don't worry, Katie will change back into her cute self when either, her anger is all spent or someone finds away to satisfy her whims..."The female said.

"And right now, she just wants to have a nice dinner with her blind date..."The tall one said, causing Danny to blink, and gulped, when he remembered exactly who that is.

"You mean...I have to...uh...make sure she has a nice date or she'll stay like that..."Danny stuttered and the creatures shared an amused smirk.

"Looks like it..."They all said in union before laughing and started running away.

"Hey, wait! Get back here! I still have questions!...'Danny shouted but they were gone.

Danny was about to curse, but seeing a table being thrown out of a window, reminded him of his situation at hand.

"How the heck am I suppose to calm her down, my powers are totally useless here...'Danny grumbled, until he got an idea, from something those strange creatures said.

He didn't like this idea, but it might be his only choice into stopping her before she hurts somebody.

"I can't believe I am going to do this..."Danny sighed, wondering how he got into this mess.

He looked around and changed back to his human form, since he knew that's the only form that Katie would recognize as her date. He quickly ran to her, while she was busy trying to destroy the entire second story of the restaurant.

"Katie! _ **KATIE!.**_..'Danny called, getting the beastly girl's attention.

 _"Here goes everything.._.'Danny muttered, unable to believe that he is about to do this, but he forced a smile on his face and hoped his plan will work.

"This...this place stinks...it has lousy service...let's...let me take you to someplace better...you don't want to waste your time here...'Danny shouted and braced himself, hoping that somehow, that tactic would work.

Monster Katie took a step forward and Danny was worried that it didn't work...except...

She suddenly started shrinking down, her skin becoming light fair once more, her hair blonde and neat and she turned back into her human self, still as nice and cute as before she transformed as if it never happened.

"Sure Danny, let's go...this place isn't even as nice as they say, anyway...'Katie said and Danny's jaw dropped, unable to believe that it worked.

Before he could say anything, Katie took his arm and lead him out of the restaurant that was now in complete ruins but thankfully no one was hurt.

When the two teenagers were gone from the premises, The maitre D came out of the janitors closet where he was hiding in, looked at the state that the restaurant was in, and looked dismayed.

 _ **"WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR THESE DAMAGES?**_!...'He shouted, only for a ceiling tile to suddenly fall on top of him, hitting him and knocking him out cold.

* * *

 _Outside_

Danny couldn't believe the jam he is in now, while this crazy girl held onto his arm, while they were now walking away from the restaurant.

"So, Danny...where exactly is it, that you want to take me, anyway?...'Katie asked and Danny gulped, unable to believe it.

 _"I can't believe I have to go on a date with a **monster...** "_Danny thought in frustration, but he knew that he had no choice here, lest he wants to risk her morphing again.

He had to keep her calm, at least until he could think of a better plan.

He tried to think fast on what to do that will keep her calm until then...

"I...uh...how..about... _Cafe De Fleur_ s...'Danny said, only to mentally smack himself.

Of all places, he had to think of that one, but it was the first one he could think of.

"I have heard of that place but haven't gone yet...what's it like?..."Katie asked as she still held onto to Danny's arm.

"It's a nice restaurant, great atmosphere and nice waiters...really nice, that you won't need to get upset...'Danny said weakly, while Katie smiled in a disturbing way.

Or at least to him, it's disturbing.

"Sounds great, what are we waiting for...'Katie said happily and Danny gulped.

 _"Just what am I getting myself into?._..'Danny thought while the blonde kept clinging to him as they made their way to the restaurant.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Cafe Des Fleurs_

Danny and Katie arrived at Cafe Des Fleurs, which miraculously had an opening and they didn't have to do any waiting. They were now seated and Katie is _smiling,_ which means she is _calm,_ which also means that she _**won't**_ turn into a monster again.

"I got to say Danny, this place is really nice...'Katie said, admiring the romantic atmosphere, while Danny nervously just tried to look at his menu.

'I am really glad that you like it...'Danny said, hoping that this will work.

He will have to suck things up until the date is over. It's 5:30 and he figured that Katie, monster or not, still had to be home before dark. So, he figured four hours of entertaining her would be doable.

 _ **"4 hours?.**_..'Danny sighed, wondering how the heck he got into this mess in the first place.

He kept glancing at Katie, hoping that she wouldn't suddenly transform again. His powers had no affect on her and he didn't want to risk having to fight her without a good plan at hand. Katie noticed his staring and seemed to have misinterpret it, since she sent him a smile.

"See something you like?..."Katie teased and giggled when Danny flinched, thinking that he was being shy or something.

"N-No...I mean _**YES**_...I mean...I mean..."Danny is stuttering now, but thankfully Katie kept laughing, apparently amused by this.

Thankfully, the waiter showed up to take their orders. Katie ordered some linguini, while Danny ordered a small steak, hoping to get this over with sooner. Once he was gone, Katie tried to get to know him better.

"So, Danny...tell me all about yourself..."Katie said to the quiet boy, who figured it was best to just give her what she wants.

"Well...Well...My full name is Danny Fenton, I am 14 years old and I go to Casper High...I like video games, bowling and astronomy..." Danny answered the basics, just to please her.

He also knew what he is expected to do now.

"So, uh...enough about me...tell me about yourself...'Danny said, hoping she would remain calm this way.

"Well..."Katie started, only for somebody to interrupt.

"Hey, _**FENTURD!..."**_ An obnoxious voice called.

"No, of all times, why now..."Danny muttered in dismay, which Katie heard and she wondered what was wrong.

It was then that Dash appeared, along with Paulina, Kwan and Star, who likely came here for a group date/outing.

"H-Hey Dash...what brings you here?...'Danny said weakly while the blonde looked around and then looked relieved, before he sent his target a nasty smirk.

"Seems that Kung fu maniac chick is no where in sight...you know what that means, twinky...'Dash said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Excuse me, what do you think that you are doing?..." Katie asked, and it was then that the A-Listers got a good look at her.

Dash now sported a lecherous grin on his face, while Paulina sent her a glare, obviously seeing her as a threat or something.

"Hey _gorgeous,_ why don't you dump the loser and come hang out with us, you seem like A-List material...'Dash said as he eyed Katie, pleased with what he saw, while Paulina sent the girl a nasty look.

Danny sighed, unable to believe this. As much as he hates Dash, he can't let this happen.

'Dash, please...you don't want to do this...'Danny said weakly, while the bully sent him a nasty look.

"No, _you_ don't want me to do this...'Dash said.

"I mean it, you don't understand what's happening here...'Danny said, while Dash scoffed.

"Oh, I understand that this babe is wasting her time with a loser when she can be out with a stud like me...'Dash said as he flexed his muscles.

Katie blinked in confusing, before a small smile wormed it's way on her face.

" _Oh my gosh, they are actually fighting over me, this is so cool..."_ Katie thought, feeling a light flush on her face, totally misunderstanding Danny's intentions here.

"Come on baby, leave the dork...'Dash said as he even had the nerve to put his arm around Katie.

Katie glared but thankfully didn't morph and she only removed his arm off of her and suddenly moved and is now clinging to Danny, who looked bewildered.

"Beat it, bub...I'm with him...'Katie said as she still clung to Danny, who looked nervous for more reasons than one.

"Figures, only a loser would go out with a loser, anyway..." Paulina scoffed and unfortunately, Katie heard this and started _**glaring.**_

"What did you just call me?...'Katie said in a low voice and Danny gulped when he saw a brief glow in her eyes at the insult.

" _ **DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT!...**_ 'Danny said quickly, hoping to defuse Katie before she transformed and hurt anybody here.

Unfortunately, Paulina looked insulted by what he just said, unaware that he is actually trying to protect her from Kati's wrath. As was Dash, who hoisted Danny up by the collar.

"Wrong move, loser...'Dash said as he raised his fist, but Danny was more focused on Katie, who's eyes were beginning to glow again.

Miraculously, she didn't transform because before Dash could lay a finger on him or risk provoking Katie's anger, one of the restaurant's security guards came in and apprehended him.

'Okay, what's the story here...'He demanded and thankfully Katie, no longer in the midst of morphing, answered.

"These creeps just marched over here and started harassing me and my date here...'Katie said and Danny looked relieved that she didn't morph yet.

"Come with me, you punks.. this restaurant has a no violence policy..."The security guard shouted as he forced Dash and the others away.

"Hey, paws off!...'Dash demanded.

"Get your hands off of me, do you know who I am?!..."Paulina shouted as she and the other popular kids were being forcefully escorted out of the restaurant.

Danny blinked, grateful for his sudden luck, while Katie looked annoyed.

'Serves those creeps right, especially the big one...man, what a jerk...'Katie muttered in disgust but she's not at risk of transforming, much to Danny's relief.

"You have no idea...'Danny muttered sarcastically.

"Normally, I am all for guys with muscles, but not if it means zero brains or manners...I want a guy...that has more to offer, you get me..."Katie said, as she sent Danny a look, who is still trying to keep his nerves in order, to make sure that she doesn't get mad again.

Thankfully the waiter came by with their orders and Danny and Katie started eating and Katie tried to talk to him more and Danny only answered in a cautious way, not wanting to risk setting her off.

 _"Mmm.._.this rocks...'Katie said as she went to grab her soda, only to accidentally knock it down, Danny saw this and quickly grab the napkins and started cleaning before it ended up staining her in any way. He knew that some girls get mad if their clothes, especially new ones, get messed up in anyway.

"Let me clean that up for you...'Danny said quickly as he dried the whole table and Katie didn't get a thing on her.

"How sweet, thank you, Danny...'Katie said, sounding like she actually appreciates it.

"Don't mention it...'Danny said as he discretely glanced at the clock. It was already just 6:15 and he knew Katie might not consider ending a date early.

Soon, it was time for the dessert portion of the evening and when the waiter came to bring the slice of chocolate cake that Katie ordered, he accidentally trip and the dessert went high in the air...about to hit Katie.

It _would have,_ had Danny, using his ghostly speed and reflexes, manages to catch it before it either hit the ground or worse, landed on Katie and making her mad again. It made both Katie and the waiter look at him in awe.

'Wow, nice reflexes..."Katie said, sounding genuinely impressed as Danny laid the cake in front of her, completely unharmed.

"I am so sorry, I don't know how that happened...'The waiter said in an apologizing kind of way.

"It's alright, just be more careful next time..."Danny muttered as Katie then began to eat her chocolate cake with a content look on her face.

Danny sighed, wondering how much more of this that he could take.

* * *

 _Later_

After dinner and dessert, Danny paid for the whole thing and soon found himself out on the street with Katie, who thankfully had a content look on her face, as she still held onto his arm.

" _Mmmm._..such a nice place...I am glad that we decided to come here instead...'Katie said and Danny sighed.

"I am glad to hear that you are having a nice time...'Danny said, wondering how much longer he had to deal with this freaky chick.

Katie however, got his attention.

"It's only 6:30, Danny...we still got 3:30 hours until my curfew...what do you want to do now?...'Katie asked and Danny flinched when he heard how much longer he had left on this so-called date.

He tried to think of something that could chew up three and a half hours without setting her off...Until it hit him...or rather, he and she walked passed it and Danny smiled.

"How about a movie? Ladies choice...'Danny suggested and Katie smiled.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask...'Katie said as she dragged him to the ticket booth.

* * *

 _Inside the theater_

Danny, having purchased the tickets, drinks and snacks, entered the theater he and Katie would be watching the flick him.

"There are out seats...'Katie said as she was about to take a seat, only for Danny to notice something and panic.

"Wait...wait Katie...that seats dirty...let me clean it for you...'Danny said quickly as he placed the snacks in a nearby chair and he quickly tried to wipe the crud off the seats before Katie someone got dirty, and thus, risk getting mad.

Katie saw this and started giggling, finding his antics to be cute, more of less.

 _"I got to say, he sure knows how to treat a girl on the first date._..'Katie giggled until Danny finished cleaning her seat for her.

"Thank you Danny, now come on, the movie is starting..."Katie ordered as the theater became dark.

Danny sighed as he took his seat next to her, hoping that at the very least, this movie would make a decent buffer between them now.

* * *

 _Later_

After almost an hour within the film, Danny wanted to bang his head against the wall.

 _"Somebody put me out of my misery..._ 'Danny thought as he was forced to watch the movie Katie chose for them.

It's one of those generic, run of the mill, sappy love stories that made girls cry and boys to die of boredom. It didn't even have a single explosion in it, it was just a bunch of romantic cliches over and over...

A chick flick at it's _**worst!**_

 ** _"Oh, Sarah, I love you._.**.'The male lead said while he and a girl in a fancy dress stood on a sunset beach.

 _ **"Kiss me, you fool.**._."The female lead said as she and him soon engaged into a really long kiss that just can't be normal.

"Oh, _so_ romantic...'Katie gushed, clearly loving every second of it.

Danny however, felt it was almost agonizingly slow, especially when the male lead got down on his knees for a really dramatic marriage proposal.

 _"How much longer?.._.'Danny thought in dismay as he was forced to watch this movie.

Which still had another hour left to go.

* * *

 _Later_

After the movie, Katie and Danny walked out of the theater, their moods dictating their opinions of the movie. Katie is smiling and talking amicably, while Danny is quiet and looking like he had just been forced to watch paint dry for the last two hours.

"I mean...I still can't believe that Sarah's twin tried to take her place at the wedding...I still did not see that coming..."Katie said, referring to the " _plot twist_ ' of the film, which was yet another cliche as far as Danny was concern.

"I am glad that you had a good time...'Danny said as he discretely glanced at his watch and cursed.

It was only 9:00, that stupid movie only lasted about 2 1/2 hours...which means he only has one hour left on this crazy, so-called date.

"So Danny...we had dinner, saw a movie...anything else...you'd like to do, now?...'Katie asked as she even fluttered her eyelashes and Danny tried to think of something they could do for an hour that wouldn't risk provoking her.

Suddenly he got an idea, a dumb one but it _might_ work...He's desperate at this point.

"Uh...how...how does a walk in the park sound?...'Danny suggested, since the park was only across the street from the theater and he knew the whether tonight was suppose to be clear.

Katie looked pleased at what he just suggested.

'Oh, that sounds lovely...'Katie said happily.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Park_

Danny spent a long time giving Katie a tour of the park and all that it had to offer. He is getting tired by this whole experience, but he has no choice here. He knew his parents had no way to contain Katie since she is not a ghost, and he knew his powers didn't work on her.

 _"This is even worse than the time I took Paulina to the school dance and she could turn into a dragon.._.'Danny thought in frustration.

"And this is the lake...'Danny said as he showed her the lake that was at the edge of the park.

Katie smiled, feeling pleased.

"It's so beautiful, especially at night..."Katie said, happily.

Happy is good, which means she is in no mood to morph now.

"I am glad that you are pleased...'Danny sighed, but noticed that Katie is giving him a strange look.

"Why are you looking at me, like that?...'Danny asked cautiously to the blonde girl, who continued giving him that strange look.

"It's just...really beautiful...isn't it Danny?...'Katie said as she looked at the lake, and then the moon and the stars, finding this whole thing to be beautiful.

Beautiful and _romantic..._

She sent Danny that look once more, who looked nervous. But before Katie could make a move, she heard, a beeping sound, coming from her watch and looked annoyed.

"Oh _poo_...My curfew is in 15 minutes...'Katie muttered in frustration as she glanced at her watch.

Danny heard this and felt hopeful...

"It is?...'Danny asked her and the blonde girl nodded, still looking upset.

"Danny, do you think that you could take me home Danny?..."Katie asked the boy, who suddenly looked up to the sky, with a grateful smile on his face, before he faced her.

"Sure, just give me a sec...'Danny said as he escorted her out of the park and onto the sidewalk, he then put his fingers to his mouth and emitted a loud whistle before shouting " _ **TAXI!**_ "

Which resulted in a yellow cab, stopping right before them and Danny wasted no time in opening the door of said cab.

"After you...'Danny said to Katie, who looked surprised that he managed to get a cab for her so fast, but she smiled as she got in.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Kaboom Residence_

Danny couldn't have been more grateful when he and Katie have finally arrived to her house. He paid for the cab fair and walked the blonde girl to her door, feeling glad since this crazy date is almost over and he can go back home, away from her. He can't wait for it.

"Here we are...home sweet home...'Danny said, still being cautious in case she suddenly transforms again.

Thankfully, Katie seemed calm, since she is _still_ smiling.

"Thanks for walking me to my door, Danny...that was real sweet of you..."Katie said, sending a smile that was so confusing.

"Don't mention it...'Danny said, looking at that smile of hers.

One would never think she could transform into a monster when she smiles like that. Danny just plastered a grin on his face, hoping to get this over with. However, before he could _politely_ bid his adieu and get the heck out of there, Katie got his attention.

"I must say Danny, tonight certainly has been a blast, I can't remember having a nicer time out with a boy..."Katie said and Danny tried not to think of those implications.

"You're just saying that...'Danny said, still trying to be tactful.

"No, I'm not...You really went out of your way to show me a good time...and I think I know why..."Katie said as she narrowed her eyes and had an almost _evil_ sort of smirk on her face.

Danny didn't like this and was ready to prepare to transform again if needed.

"What do you mean?...'Danny asked as he took a step back, ready to transform the second she shows signs of trouble.

However, Katie's wicked look soon was replaced with a giggling smile, which worried Danny, for some reason.

"You really went out of your way to impress me, to show that you like me and to get me to like you too...'Katie said, surprising Danny enough to drop his guard.

'What?...'Danny exclaimed.

Did she _really_ think that everything he did tonight was in some ploy to get her to like him?!

Unfortunately for him, Katie smiled and had a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Well, I got news for you...it worked...'Katie said with that smile of hers.

"It worked?...'Danny whispered and soon got a bad feeling when he noticed the way Katie is _smiling_ at him.

It's almost as if...she was... _desiring_ something. It made him feel nervous for some reason.

"I really like you Danny..."Katie said.

"You do?..."Danny gulped, getting nervous but Katie just thought he was being shy here.

"Yeah...I have gone out with a couple of guys before, but they aren't as nice as you are...not to mention _cute...'_ Katie said, making Danny blush, despite himself.

"You...think that?...'Danny asked cautiously and Katie nodded her head.

There was a silence for a moment and Katie had that strange smile on her face as she looked like she was thinking about something.

But what?

Katie took a step forward and Danny gulped and took a step back, getting nervous due to the look in this freaky girl's eyes.

 _"I don't like where this is going..._ "Danny thought, feeling nervous when Katie is now face to face to him.

"You know...normally I don't do this on the first day...but I think you've earned it...so what the heck..."Katie said with a shrug but it was obviously she wanted to do this.

"Earn what?...'Danny exclaimed, wondering what the heck she is talking about.

However, before he realized what was happening or he could make a break for it. The blonde suddenly pushed him against the wall of her house, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down, to look at her at eye level.

"Kiss me, you fool.." Katie whispered passionately and Danny soon found himself in a kiss attack by his girl, who kissed him on both his cheeks, his chin and forehead, before she managed to find her way to his **_lips._**

It only took a moment before he found himself trapped in a full fledged **_lip lock_** with this crazy chick, of all things, who even had her _**foot popping** _as she did it to him. Danny was frozen stiff, his eyes were widen as softballs and he couldn't move, while Katie's eyes were closed and she was clearly enjoying this, if her _moaning_ is any indication.

" _Mmmmm…_..Katie let out a soft moan of delights she continued kissing the bewildered boy in her arms who was too frozen to do anything about it.

The kiss lasted a full 9 seconds before the smitten blonde girl finally released the boy with a loud " _ **Muah"**_

The end result was Danny standing there, unable to move, his eyes still wide, his mouth open, and he is still covered with Katie's lipstick all over his mouth and face. Katie giggled, finding him to look cute this way.

 _"He is just so cute..."_ Katie thought, feeling her heart fluttering a bit, in a fit of infatuation.

The blonde girl couldn't resist twirling his stray hair, rubbing his chin, before she gave another, shorter, softer kiss on the lips, which did little to snap Danny out of his frozen state. The girl continued giggling, finding him adorable like this. She didn't even waste time in leaving him her phone number in his hand before she gracefully walked back to her door, feeling very satisfied with herself.

However, before she closed it, she sent one last look to the still frozen Danny, and flirtatiously waved at him.

"Bye-bye, Danny...we should do this again, real soon...good night...'Katie said before she winked at him, then she closed the door.

Danny still stood there, wide eyed and covered in the girls lipstick, until it finally sunk in what the heck just happened.

"Oh, man...what have I done?...'Danny whispered, worried that he has a _**DIFFERENT**_ problem to deal with now.

However, he suddenly heard that strange music once again, seemingly coming from nowhere.

 _"Danny just learned_

 _a little later than soon_

 _That if you go out with Katie_

 _She can go..._

 _ **Ka-Boom!** ~..."_

"Where is that coming from?!...'Danny shouted as he looked around and soon saw those three dog-like creatures jumping out of a nearby bush, with a boom box at hand.

"You're those _things_ that told me about Katie, earlier...'Danny shouted.

"The names are Wacko, Yacko and Dot, bub..."The female said in annoyance.

"And congratulations on a successful date with Katie..."The tall one said as he started shaking his hand, but Danny wriggled free.

 ** _"SUCCESSFUL DATE?_ _ARE YOU NUTS?_** She nearly killed me tonight!...'Danny shouted.

"Calm down, Katie wasn't _actually_ going to hurt anyone, she was just having a fit is all..that's normal with teens..."The short one with the hat waved off.

"Are you _nuts?_ I'm a teenager and I don't turn into a monster! Besides, she did _**more**_ than just have a fit..."Danny yelled at them, but they looked like _**he**_ was the one that was overreacting.

"Relax, will ya? Katie will calm down once puberty is over...she is just a teenager after all...'Wacko waved off and Danny looked at him like he was nuts.

"Puberty is never pretty, but most of the time, she's a sweet kid...as long as you don't set her off..."The tall one said.

"Just like with all women...'The red hat one said.

"Not funny, Wacko..."The girl said in annoyance, before the three dog like things started laughing, for reasons Danny couldn't understand.

As the three dog-like things soon ran off, laughing into the night, Danny felt a migraine forming, over all of the insanity he had to deal with today.

It...it was just too much for him...all of this...

"I...I think I'm out of my league here...'Danny said, deciding that this town and everyone in it is just too _crazy_ for him to handle.

The boy soon transformed and flew as far away from this place, eager to get back home, where everything makes sense.

Or as much sense as he is used to, anyway.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **One PROUD Date**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Congratulations to _**Invader Johnny, Guest, BeConfuzzled Writer** _and _**kombatant88**_ for correctly guessing that Danny would be going out with _Katie Kaboom._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 ** **Invader Johnny, Guest(2), BeConfuzzled Writer, Frosty Wolf**** and ****kombatant88:**** Congrats on guessing that Danny would be going out with Katie Kaboom.

 **Boris Yeltsin,** **1toreview,Frost Hunter** and **Runeion :** Thank you :)

 **Hashirama 1710:** I'm afraid that we will have to wait and see...

 **qazse** : I just decided to try adding something new to the mix, I hope that you enjoyed it.

 **BigChillFreak** : :)

 **Spectrer:** Heh, weird or not, at least we get to see the dates, am I right?

 **One for Inspiration** : I hope that this chapter is up to standards.

 **Lord Vortrex, Xmeria** and **Guest(2):** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it.

 **Guest(1):** Glad that you were pleased :)

 **Kuroyuki-Kokuyoku:** eh, not so much...

 **The hero named villain:** LOL!

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	24. One PROUD Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 24:_** _ **One PROUD Date**_

 _At Katie's House_

The temperamental blonde girl was in her bedroom, happily talking on the phone to her friend Julie, over the date she had just been on.

"I am telling you Julie...Danny is unbelievable, he's so cute, nice and sweet...he treated me like a princess all day..."Katie said happily over the phone.

 _"Sounds like a keeper...so do you think he'll be your match?_...'Julie asked over the phone.

"I really like him, and I think he likes me too...we really went out of his way to show me a good time tonight...not to mention he's a good kisser...so maybe...'Katie giggled while the two girls continued talking and giggling about the boy Katie had gone out with tonight.

 _"You guys **kissed?!.**.What about your no kissing on the first date rule?..._'Julie asked in excitement.

"I made the exception for him, you would too if you had gone out with him..."Katie said in a proud kind of way, while Julie kept asking her more details about the whole date, especially the _kissing_ part.

Once the phone conversation ended, Katie pulled out her diary and wrote down the events of her date on it, and sighed dreamily as she thought about Danny Fenton.

Yeah, he's a year younger than her, but that's not necessarily a deal breaker, besides, some girls at her school are dating younger men anyway, so it's not a social _"not"_. Besides, despite being a little skinny and not having any muscles, he is **_really_** cute! Not to mention his shyness is simply adorable.

Cute, shy, sweet and a total gentleman and sweetheart.

Who _**wouldn't**_ want a guy like that?

 _"Danny, He's so adorable and shy~_...'Katie let out in a smitten kind of way, before giggling once more as she thought about him.

"He sure is a _**good**_ kisser..."She whispered before she giggled again and began writing down that particular detail of her date into her diary as well, still thinking about the cute boy she had gone out with tonight.

She wondered if he was thinking about her too...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _At Fenton Works_

Danny, having made it home and coming across Tucker who was waiting for him, still looked particularly stressed out after the kind of experience he just had. Even more when Tucker saw the kiss marks Katie left on him all over his face and started laughing at him.

 _ **"IT'S NOT FUNNY, TUCKER!**_...'Danny shouted as he wiped away the _"Katie Kisses"_ off of him, still freaked out from the whole experience.

"Oh please! You went out with some mutant girl who ended up having the hots for you, it's totally funny...'Tucker continued to laugh, only for Danny, out of anger, sent a snow blast, covering Tucker with the cold, frosty snow in retaliation.

 _ **"IT'S NOT FUNNY!.**_..'Danny shouted, his face as red as Katie's lipstick, which is still on a good chuck on his face.

"Relax man, I was just kidding...'Tucker said as he shook the snow off, while Danny looked down.

"I'm sorry Tucker, but you have no idea what I had to go through tonight...'Danny sighed.

"If Katie is really bad news, why don't you just handle her Danny Phantom style...'Tucker asked.

"I tried that, my powers don't work on her and I know my folks gadgets won't either since she is not the ghost...I'm leaving the local authorities like the Guys In White to deal with her if they see her...I...I'm just out of my league there..."Danny said, still tired.

"So, I am guessing that she isn't going to be another ten, am I right?..."Tucker said.

"Duh, I don't think I can handle another date with that walking time bomb, much less be her boyfriend...'Danny grumbled.

'And now, I'm not even sure I am in the mood to go out on my next date tomorrow...'Danny sighed.

Tucker heard this, walked up to him, was silent for a moment, only to _slap_ him.

" _ **Ow,** _what was that for?...'Danny demanded, while Tucker sent him a dirty look.

"You're unbelievable, you had one _super_ lousy date and you want to call a quits, despite having gone out with over a dozen cool hotties, from what you told me...you're unbelievable...'Tucker said as he shook his head.

"I told you, not all of my dates have been perfect Tucker, you have no idea the kind of drama I have seen...'Danny said.

"Still better than the kinds I had to deal with...Danny, you only had 4 lousy dates out of 20...you don't have anything to complain about...'Tucker said.

"I...I think it was 21...besides, you only got duds because you won't change your profile..."Danny said, while Tucker sent him another glare.

"Okay, Okay...I get it...I'll go on the date tomorrow, but if something like this happens again, I am calling for backup and you better come and help me...'Danny said, almost like an order.

"Relax, you know I'd never abandon you in the face of danger..."Tucker said in a relaxed kind of way.

"So, how was your night tonight, anyway...It had to have been better than mine...'Danny sighed as he finally manage to get the last of the lipstick off of him.

"More or less decent, I got a girl named Alyssa, I give her a 7...'Tucker said, trying not to enjoy the fact that he actually managed to get the better date compared to Danny.

"Glad to see at least you had a nice time...Look Tucker, I'm going to just go check to see if I got my next date and then go to bed...so...later..."Danny said, making it clear he wanted privacy and rest.

Tucker left and Danny got ready for bed, but before then, he checked his email and read the profile of his next blind date.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Penny P.  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _14_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"3_ _'_

 _ **Weight:** 110_ _lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Capricorn_

 _ **Home Town:** Wizville, USA  
_

 _ **Physical Description:** Short, slender African American teenage girl with brown eyes and long black hair. _

_**Personality:**_ _I consider myself and independent go-getter, honest and intelligent and I want a fine guy who can treat me with respect and honesty._

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Reading, poetry, shopping, writing, music and sports (especially football)_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: Like I said, I am a simple girl, just looking for a nice, fine guy who can make me laugh, treat me with respect and it wouldn't hurt if he knew how to have fun.  
_

Danny read this and saw that their date will be at the movie theater tomorrow at 3:00pm. Danny yawned and felt too tired to think anymore. He went to bed, hoping that come tomorrow, he won't have a repeat of what happened tonight.

He really, _really_ hoped that.

* * *

 ** _DREAM SEQUENCE_**

 _Danny, dressed in a fancy tuxedo and with a dozen roses in had, was seated at a fancy table. Before him, was a girl, who was wearing a fancy dress, though she is wearing a hat with a veil, so he couldn't really get a good look of her face but he didn't need it, since he already knew who this girl is._

 _It's the girl whom he was matched with._

 _His perfect match._

 _The girl whom he hoped, after today, will be his new, official girlfriend._

 _"I am so glad that you agreed to meet me here...just as I am glad that you chose me as your match..." Danny said to his dream girl, who was listening earnestly._

 _Danny took a deep breath and continued with his speech._

 _"Look...I know that this is the second date and that we haven't known each other very long, but I really like you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met...Yes, I have dated a lot of girls since I started the dating service and yes, I have become fond of a lot of them, but they aren't you...you're special..." Danny said to the girl._

 _"I feel that we have something that could be very special...a connection...so...what I am trying to say to you...to ask you...is...will you please me my girlfriend? Danny said as he offered her both the roses and his heart._

 _There it is, he finally confessed his feelings to this girl._

 _There was a moment of silence before his dream girl finally answered him...and from the sound of it, she sounds happy..._

 _"Oh,Danny...YES! I would love to be your girlfriend..."His dream girl shouted happily._

 _Danny blinked when he finally heard her voice...it's...it's not the voice he is expecting...and he recognizes it._

 _Before he could say or do anything, his dream girl removed her hat and veil and when Danny finally saw her face, his jaw and stomach dropped and he felt his blood run cold when he discovered the true identity of the girl he just confessed his feelings to..._

 _It couldn't be but..._

 _It's...It's.._

 _ **"KATIE?!.**.." Danny shouted, only for the monstrous blonde girl to suddenly charge at him and he soon found himself trapped in an embrace with her as she started peppering his face with her kisses. _

_"Oh,Danny darling..."Katie gushed happily..._ _" I am so happy to be your girlfriend now...'She purred and Danny gasped in horror when he heard this._

 _ **"NO!** There...There has to be some mistake here...'Danny said as he tried to break away from the love struck girl ,who was too strong and kept kissing him, only to stop and giggle... "_

 _There is no mistake about it Danny-poo..you're all mine, now..."Katie said as she continued to try and kiss him._

 _Danny gulped when he heard this, he tried to break free but she won't let go and even if he somehow gets out of here, he knows that Katie will just become a monster and will try to find him, to either destroy him or scare him into dating her, and he knows she would just leave a bunch of ruins in her wake._

 _He is stuck, he is really between a rock and a hard place._

 _Katie soon grabbed him by the face and looked into his eyes..._

 _"Come here you...'Katie purred and Danny found himself in a deep kiss with the blonde girl, which will not be ending any time soon_

 ** _End of Dream Sequence_**

* * *

 _ **"AHHHHH!..**_.'Danny shouted as he woke up, screaming.

The dark haired boy gasped, started panting and then looked around.

He was relieved that he was in his room, with no Katie suffocating him with her kisses...

 _ **Again...**_

" It was just a dream...'Danny said, feeling more relieved.

It seems the stress from today got to him more than he previously thought.

'Danny, are you alright?...'His parents asked as they walked in, apparently being woken up by his scream.

Danny blinked and gave them a sheepish smile.

"I'm fine...I just had a little nightmare...It's nothing..." Danny said, while his parents still concern.

'Do you want to talk about it son?...'Jack asked.

"No need...I'm feeling better now...it was nothing...'Danny said.

'Well, alright sweetie...try to get some rest...you still have a date tomorrow...'Maddie said before she and Jack left the room.

Danny heard this and sighed, he knew he had another date tomorrow, but he is still recovering from his last one.

"Relax Fenton, tomorrow is going to turn out alright...'Danny whispered to himself, trying to get more excited for tomorrow.

The blue eyed boy then tried to get back to sleep, since his mother was right. He is going to need to be well rested for tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At the Movie Theater_

 _3:00pm_

Danny had arrived to the movie theater where his next date will take place. His hair and clothes were neat, his flowers were in his hands and he glanced at his watch, feeling pretty apprehensive here.

 _'I **really** hope that she's normal.._.'Danny muttered.

He knew that it was unlikely that this date would be another Katie, but he has gone out with a lot of strange girls since he started, nice or not. He just really hoped that today would be normal, at least to some extent.

Soon he saw a girl around his age appear. She is just like her profile described her. A short girl, about a few inches shorter than him, of African American ancestry, with big, brown eyes, long black hair that is tied in pony tails, and he noticed that she has a little beauty mark on her cheek. She is also wearing a magenta-red sweater, white dress shirt underneath, burgundy skirt, white socks, magenta-red shoes, making her look a little preppy.

Danny smiled, she's a cute girl and she seems normal enough at first glance.

 _'Here's hoping.._.'Danny thought as he sent her a smile.

"Hello there, you must be _Penny P..."_ Danny said as he greeted her.

"Just Penny...Penny Proud..."She introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Penny...I'm _D-Fenton_...Danny Fenton...these are for you...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

"Wow, these are pretty...thank you..."Penny said, showing off a cute smile.

Danny kept his finger crossed, even as he offered the door for her.

"After you...'Danny offered.

"Thank you..."Penny said as she walked through.

Danny soon followed, and thus, their blind date has begun.

* * *

 _Inside_

Danny and Penny soon bought their tickets, snacks and were now seated at a theater and Danny was totally relieved to see that they would be seeing an action-adventure flick, rather than that cheesy romance flick he was forced to watch yesterday. Even better, this movie has 3-D glasses to boot.

"Oh, this is going to rock, I have been wanting to see " _ **It came from Planet Red**_ " since I saw the trailer..."Danny said as he took his seat.

"Me too.."Penny said as she was now seated and the theater's lights were still on.

They knew that it would be a while before their movie officially starts, so what better time to start trying to get to know each other.

"So Penny, tell me all about yourself?...'Danny started, still feeling a little cautious due to the events from yesterday.

Maybe he is being ridiculous, but you can never be too careful, especially with the kind of life he leads.

"Well...I was born and grew up in Wizville, I just turned 14...I live with my parents, my baby brother and sister Bee-Bee and Cee-Cee and my Suga Mama...sort of..."Penny muttered the last part.

"Suga Mama?...'Danny questioned.

"That's what we call my grandmother..."Penny answered and Danny now understood.

"I go to Willy T. Ribbs Middle School, I'm in the ninth grade...I like singing, shopping, hanging out with my friends, going to poetry slams and reading..."Penny said, before turning to the boy.

"What about you?...'She asked.

"Well, I live in Amity Park, I go to Casper High, I live with my parents and my older sister Jazz...I live playing video games, listening to music, bowling and astronomy..."Danny said.

'So, if your from Whizville, what brings you way out here?...'Danny asked and Penny then pouted, like she didn't like something.

"My parents are friends with this other family, the Boulevardez , they own a summer home near here and they invited us to spend the summer here...not that I had any say in the matter...'Penny muttered.

"Uh...sorry..."Danny said in confusion.

"It's nothing against you or this town, but it's just that there is this girl, LaCienega, she's the daughter of the family and she is a major pain half of the time...'Penny muttered and Danny seemed to get it.

"Oh... _rough.._.'Danny said, now understanding the situation.

Family trips and unwanted housemates can make anyone grumpy.

"Eh, it's not so bad...at least my other friends Zoey and Dijonay tagged along for the trip too...heck, it was their idea to try this blind dating thing and well, they talked me into it...'Penny chuckled.

"Looks like we started more or less the same...my friend Tucker talked me into trying this...'Danny said.

"I see...'Penny said.

Before either say or do anything, the lights came down and they knew this meant that the movie will be starting soon. Penny, however, accidentally spilled her drink, much to her chagrin.

"Oh man..."Penny said.

"I am going to go get something extra from the snack bar, I'll bring you another soda...diet cola, right?...'Danny asked.

"Right...thank you..."Penny said as the boy walked away.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

Penny was still in her seat, waiting for Danny to come back with the soda and snacks. She was deep in thought, still unable to believe that she let her friends talk her into this. Before, she used to think that blind dating was impersonal, but LaCienega was all hyped over it, talked Dijonay and Zoey into trying it, and it left Penny outvoted, so she caved in an decided to at least do the first trail date, just for a laugh.

Though as far as her parent's knew, she was seeing the sights of Amity Park. She knew that her dad would totally flip if he found out that she was on a date, even a blind date. Him and his stupid _**"NO BOYS"**_ rule.

" _Speaking of boys..."_ Penny thought as she tried to think of her impression on Danny.

So far, he seems like a nice guy, and he at least is making an effort to mind his manners and try getting to know her, so that's a plus for him...but it's still to early for her to give a proper opinion on him.

 _"He is cute, though..."_ Penny thought.

Speaking of Danny, she saw him walk back to their seats, with both some candy, and her diet cola.

"Here you go...'Danny said as he politely handed her the drink.

"Thanks Danny...I hope it wasn't too much trouble...'Penny said, wanting to show good manners. Danny just smiled at her.

"It was no trouble at all...'Danny said, simply to her.

Soon the trailer's were finishing and the movie is finally starting.

"Oh boy..."Danny said, feeling excited as both he and Penny put the 3D glasses on, for their viewing pleasure.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Danny and Penny were still in the middle of watching the movie, which is getting more and more intense.

"Oh, this is so cool..."Penny said before she gasped due to another exploding scene, while Danny grinned widely, feeling thrilled here.

"Dang..."Penny said, finding that this action scene was even better than she anticipated.

"Want some more popcorn?...'Danny offered to her, to be nice here.

"Oh, thanks...'Penny said before taking a hand full and eating it.

Once she was done, she offered Danny some of her chocolate covered raisins, she bought for her as a snack.

"Want some?..."Penny offered.

"Love some...'Danny said as he took a few and started munching a bit.

Penny sent a glance at him and smiled. Despite her mixed feelings about this at first, so far, Danny seems like a nice guy and no matter what, this is one kick butt movie.

Either way, this is all going better than she had originally thought that it would.

"Oh man, don't go in there...'Penny squealed as she saw the protagonist enter an abandoned room.

"Oh man, this is totally a set up...'Danny snarked and he was right, since the bad guy appeared to ambush him, causing an intense fight scene.

"What a dummy, I told ya'll not to go in there...'Penny giggled, while Danny chuckled at her antics.

He is glad, since he feels that so far, things are going good.

* * *

 _Later_

After the movie ended, Danny and Penny walked out of the theater and were now in the lobby, still talking about what they had just seen.

"Man, that movie was the bomb...'Penny said, and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, my favorite part was when Joe and Kelly managed to defeat the alien by planting that bomb inside the mother ship...so cool...'Danny said.

"My favorite part was when Kelly finally admitted her feelings to Joe before the final battle...and them getting together in the end..."Penny commented.

"So, what do you want to do now?...'Penny asked, seeing that it was only 4:30 and she still had a long time before she was expected home.

Danny considered it, and then remembered that there was a frozen yogurt shop right next to the theater. He then turned to the dark haired girl.

"Wanna get some fro-yo?...'Danny asked.

Penny nodded and the two were off.

* * *

 _A Few moments later_

Penny and Danny were now in the yogurt shop, having already bought their purchases. Now they were eating their fro-yo and talking.

"So, your on the football team at your school?..."Danny questioned.

"This years MVP..."Penny said proudly.

"I never would have guessed...'Danny said and Penny sent him a frown.

"What, you think a girl can't play the game..."Penny accused.

"No, of course not, I think girl's can kick serious butt when they want to...it's just that at my school, most of the football players are either morons, jerks or both and you seem like a reasonable person with a brain in their head..."Danny said and Penny dropped her frown.

"Oh..."Penny said, unsure how to answer that.

"Look, didn't mean to diss the game...I guess I was being a little biased..."Danny apologized.

However, before Penny could say anything else, another person came up to them and Penny glared at the sight of them.

Danny blinked, it was a girl around their age, who looked Hispanic, with short, brown hair and she had a snobby, condescending look in her eyes.

"Hey Proud, I see your actually on your blind date...And I thought he would have backed out by down..."The girl said.

Danny glared when he heard that.

"Uh, who are you?...'Danny asked, feeling insulted for Penny.

"What do you want, LaCienega..."Penny demanded, peeved that she is trying to spoil her blind date.

"If you must know, I had to get away from my blind date, and I am dropping out...They paired me up with this guy who I thought was a total hottie, only to discover he is just some super geek that was obsessed with tech and meat, totally scam this thing was..."LaCienega spat.

Danny blinked and had a feeling he knew who she is talking about. It wasn't hard:

Geek+Technology+Meat+Overconfident profile= _**Tucker.**_

"So your date didn't end well...'Penny commented.

"How could it when you get paired up with a huge loser...almost as huge as the one your with...'LaCienega said and Danny looked insulted.

"Excuse me...'Danny demanded and even Penny looked mad.

"Listen LaCienega, Danny is my blind date and he is not a loser..."Penny said, quick to defend him, which the boy noticed.

"Whatever...I'm out of here...Later Proud..."LaCienega said indifferently.

Danny sent her a frown, not liking how she talked to Penny and him like that. It's bad enough she insulted him but she is being rude to Penny and if his hunch is right, she is badmouthing his best friend and he had no tolerance for that. Danny got an idea and decided to use it.

"So, your name is really suppose to be _LaCienega_?...'Danny questioned the girl, who stopped and sent him an annoyed look.

"Yes, what's it to you?...'The snobby girl demanded, clearly bored, while Danny sent her a nasty smirk.

"It's just funny...I was taking Spanish last semester and I remember distinctly that word...If my memory is right _La Cienega_ is suppose to be Spanish for _**"The Swamp"**_...'Danny said, forcing the girl to stop and Penny to be silent before she registered what she just heard and started snickering.

"For real?!..."Penny exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh at that.

"No, it's not..."La Cienega shouted indignantly.

"Look it up in any Spanish-English dictionary...you'll see that I am right, _Swampy_...'Danny said.

'What did you just call me?...'LaCienega shouted and Danny kept smirking.

" _Swampy._.and it suits you...with the foul attitude and all...'Danny said and Penny laughed at that.

LaCienega became red in the face, both from anger and humiliation and just _**"hmpt**_ " in anger.

"Why I never!...'She shouted.

"Oh, believe me...You have...'Penny couldn't resist adding.

La Cienega yelled and turned around, obviously about to leave.

"See ya later, _Swampy._..'Danny shouted, making the rude girl scream indignantly before she angrily marched out of the fro-yo shop.

Penny started laughing uncontrollably at that.

"Oh man, that was rich..."Penny laughed, thrilled that LaCienega finally got down a peg.

"Thank you...thank you...I'll be here all week...'Danny said in a joking way, glad that Penny is feeling better now.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish..."Penny said with interest.

"I don't but sometimes, even when I am sleeping in class, I can pick up a thing or two...'Danny shrugged and Penny laughed again, feeling much better.

"I am pretty fluent in Esperanto, though..."Danny said.

"For real?...'Penny asked, looking interested.

"A friend taught me...'He said and he and Penny continued to chat, and Penny couldn't help but feel more relaxed now.

 _"He's not so bad_...'Penny thought, feeling much better now.

The two teens then decided to finish their frozen yogurt before it melts and they continued talking about their lives, likes, dislikes and the works.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Penny excited the fro-yo shop, both in high spirits.

"Man, I can't believe you actually did that just to be able to play on the team..."Danny said in an impressed tone.

Penny told him about the story about how her sexist gym coach wouldn't let her be on the team just because she is a girl, so she took him to court to fight for her right to play the game.

"I don't kid around...when Penny Proud wants to play football, she wants to play football...'Penny said and Danny smirked.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side...'Danny laughed and so did Penny.

The dark haired girl smiled, it was really easy to talk to Danny and so far, he has been a good listener and he is pretty funny too. He is actually an okay guy.

" _ **PENNY!.**_..'A loud voice shouted and Penny flinched when she heard it.

The young girl turned around and to her dismay, she saw her overprotective father, Oscar Proud running out of his rented car, with Suga Mama right behind him. Her dad looked mad!

 _ **"D-Daddy?**_!...'Penny exclaimed at being caught, while Danny looked confused.

"I already told you a thousand times Penny! No boys until after your married!...'Oscar shouted, getting attention from others and Penny looked embarrassed.

"I wasn't doing anything!...'Penny shouted, but her father clearly didn't believe her.

"So, what's this?...I told you no dating!...'Oscar shouted as he angrily pointed at Danny, who blinked and sort of got the message of what's going on here.

"Quiet, you boy! You're making a scene...'The old woman, whom Danny assumed must be Danny's grandmother, came out, with a white poodle at hand.

"Don't start with me, Mama!...'Oscar shouted to the old woman, before turning to his glaring daughter.

"You are in a lot of trouble, young lady!...'Oscar shouted and Penny looked dismayed.

Danny saw this and he didn't want to see Penny in trouble, so before he could think about it clearly, his mouth opened and this came out.

"Excuse me sir...Penny didn't do anything wrong...it was all me...'Danny said quickly, getting the middle aged man's attention.

"What are you talking about,boy?..."Oscar demanded and Penny looked confused.

 _"Okay, here goes everything..._ 'Danny thought as he decided to wing it and hope for the best.

"I...I saw your daughter coming out of the fro-yo shop and I... thought she was cute, so I tried asking her if she wanted to see a movie with me...but... she turned me down...'Danny lied, making Oscar, Suga Mama and most of all, Penny, look at him in surprise.

" _What is he doing?...'_ Penny thought in surprise, while her dad still looked at them in suspicion.

"What did you just say?...'Oscar demanded, not buying it but Danny stayed firm.

"I said that I saw your daughter and I was asking her if she wanted to see a movie with me, but she said that she wasn't interested...'Danny lied and Penny looked stunned but smiled a bit.

Was he really trying to help her out here?

"Are you serious?...'Oscar demanded as he looked him in the eye but Danny kept a cool, poker look on his face as he spoke.

"Why would I _lie_ about being _**rejected,**_ especially by a girl who before today, I didn't even know existed?...'Danny asked sarcastically, while Oscar still looked suspicious, before he considered his point.

Suga Mama, seeing that Oscar is still being stubborn, decided to step in.

"Let me see this boy...'Suga Mama demanded as she pushed Oscar out of the way.

"Mama, I'm busy!...'Oscar shouted.

"Hush up boy...if Suga Mama is something, she's a good judge of character...'The old woman said as she was now in front of Danny, looking into his eyes.

Danny was silent, wondering what she was doing..as was Penny. Thankfully after a moment, the old lady broke a way and had a smile on her face.

"He's a good kid...don't have to worry about that...'Suga Mama said, surprising the two teenagers.

Oscar still didn't seem to trust Danny, but since he had no proof, and since he did wonder why a boy would let himself be humiliated on purpose, he sighed.

"Fine...but I still got my eye on you...'Oscar said as he did the gesture before turning to his daughter, who decided to play along.

"Now that you're done _embarrassing_ me,daddy...I think I will be leaving...'Penny said as she started to walk away in annoyance.

"Hold it baby girl...You're still needed to head back to the Bulevardez summer house...it's late..."Oscar said.

"It's not even seven! daddy...'Penny complained but her father would not hear of it as he pointed to the car.

Penny grumbled, unable to believe this, only to see that Danny walked away, pretending to be in line for a movie. Their eyes met and he sent her a wink. Penny blinked and had a secret smile on her face as she found herself in the car, being driven back to the summer house by her crazy father, while Penny was in the backseat with her grandmother.

* * *

 _At the Bulevardez summer home_

In the fancy summer home that belonged to LaCianega's family, Penny was in one of the guest rooms she was sharing with Dejonay, who also came on the trip. She has been in here since she had tat argument with her father over embarrassing her in front of Danny, even if the boy managed to trick her dad into thinking that Penny rejected him.

She just needed to be away from him.

"Daddy, he can be so embarrassing...'Penny muttered.

Before she could sulk for long, the dark haired girl suddenly heard some knocking coming from a window. She turned around and then saw Danny, hanging from a nearby tree branch that was close to her window.

Penny blinked in surprise and then went to open the window.

'What are you doing here?...'Penny asked in confusion.

"I wanted to see that you were okay...'Danny said, while Penny looked confused.

"How did you managed to find this place?...'Penny asked, not in accusation but out of curiosity.

"I hitched a ride...look...I'm sorry that I nearly got you in trouble today..."Danny said.

"Why are you apologizing?...you didn't do anything wrong...heck, you saved me from a grounding when you took the blame...'Penny said, while Danny still looked down.

"It's still my responsibility to make sure that you had a good time...even if we just met today, I didn't want you to get upset, especially because of me...'Danny said, looking down.

Penny smiled at that.

"Come on in, it's dangerous standing on the branch, especially if my dad catches you...'Penny said as she let him in.

"What's with him, anyway?...'Danny asked.

"He has a thing about me with boys, he won't let me date until I'm married...'Penny said with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"How the heck can you get married without dating?...'Danny questioned.

"Exactly...'Penny said as she sat down in her chair.

"He is so embarrassing...'Penny muttered in frustration.

"I've been there...having parents that are embarrassing..."Danny muttered, feeling her pain.

"Please...I sincerely doubt your parents could top what my daddy did today...'Penny said in a sour tone.

"They're ghost hunters, who run around wearing jumpsuits...'Danny confessed, feeling that it would be the only way to make Penny feel better.

Penny blinked a bit, before she registered what he just said.

"Okay, we're tied...'Penny admitted.

There was a moment of silence between the two, before they laughed, finding the situation hilarious in hindsight.

"Quiet down, my parents are downstairs and if they catch you up here...I don't want to think about what will happen..'Penny said.

"That's easy, my idiot son would overreact as usual...'Suga Mama said as she walked in, causing Penny to look alarmed.

"Suga Mama...I...how long have you been there?...'Penny asked in a panic.

"Long enough...I heard the whole thing, Penny...'Suga Mama said and Penny got worried.

"Ma'am, let me explain this whole thing was my dumb idea, Penny had nothing to do with this..."Danny said, while the old woman turned to him.

"Calm down boy, I'm not mad and I'm not gonna squeal..."The old woman said, surprising the two teenagers.

"You're not?...'Penny exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Don't get the wrong idea Penny, I don't like you breaking the rules...but I also know that Oscar was going to take things too far...as always...so I am letting you off with a warning this time, try not to pull the wool on Suga Mama's eyes...because you won't be able to do it...'The old lady said, before she specifically turned to Danny.

Danny blinked as she stared him in the eye again, as if she was trying to tell the kind of person he is just by looking in them. Apparently, the old lady seemed pleased, since she smiled.

"Besides, Suga Mama can tell you are a good boy...and it's best Penny learns the difference between a good boy and a bad boy as soon as possible, if Oscar gets his way, it's only going to cause more problems down the road...'The old woman said.

Danny smiled at that and sent her a thankful look.

"Thank you, ma'am..."Danny said.

"Call me Suga Mama...'The grandmother said, making it obvious that she approves.

Penny smiled at this, as did Danny.

"Anyway Penny, you better get your friend out of here soon, your daddy is still sore from earlier...I can stall him for a few minutes...so get to it...'Suga Mama said before she walked out.

The two teenagers watched her leave and Danny smiled.

"Your Suga Mama is some kind of lady...'Danny said, finding himself already fond of the sassy old lady.

"That's Suga Mama for you..."Penny said, feeling truly grateful to her grandmother.

The dark haired girl then turned to Danny, giving him a smile.

"Thanks again, you know...for taking the wrap...'Penny said as she rubbed her left arm a bit, in a sheepish sort of way.

"Any time...anyway, Your grandma is right...I better be leaving before Murphy Law's kicks in...'Danny said as he made his way to the window.

"Wait...Danny..'Penny called, getting his attention.

The dark haired girl then quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and then handed it to him.

"I'm only going to be here for a few more weeks...so...uh...even if we don't get matched...well...you're a cool guy and I figured maybe we could still stay in touch...'Penny said, feeling a little shy now.

Danny heard all of this and smiled widely at that.

"I think I'd really like that...thank you, Penny...'Danny said as he took the number and put it in his pocket.

Penny smiled and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek, which briefly surprised Danny.

"That was for both helping me with my daddy and the thing with LaCienega...not many people can get her like that...so thanks..."Penny said as she looked down, blushing a bit.

Just like Danny is right now.

"Anyway...'Danny said, still giving her that smile.

Danny quickly climbed out the window, got back on the tree branch and quickly scaled down. Once he was on the ground, he looked up to the window, where Penny is still looking at him, smiling.

She gave him a wave, and he waved back.

Danny then quickly snuck off the property, using his invisibility and intangibility to avoid security once he was sure Penny could no longer see him. The half ghost boy, now in his ghost form and invisible, cast one last look to the summer home where Penny was staying, smiled, before he flew off.

With one more date now behind him.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A Date, As Told By Danny  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Congratulations to **FrostHunter ,Boris Yeltsin, Guest, Blazingkill, BigChillFreak ,Mashot Tito, Xmeria,Darkness Rissing ,qazse, kombatant88,danifan3000, BeConFuzzled Writer ZeroExia** for correctly guessing that Danny would be going out with _Penny Proud._

* * *

 **A/N(2)** _:_ Only about 10 more girls to go, so remember to send me suggestions either in a review or by PMing me, I will see if it can make it in. Also I have a request, I am thinking about possibly having Danny go out with a _**mermaid**_ that is _NOT_ from Disney, if anyone can think of one, either cartoon, live action or anime, let me know and I will see what I can do. Remember, must be close to Danny's age.

* * *

 **A/N(3):** I have decided to push " _My date is standing on my neck"_ for a while:

Up next, will include these chapters, in no particular order:

 _ **My Freaky Fine Date**_

 _ **A Date, As Told By Danny**_

 _ **A Game of Cat and Ghost**_

 _ **My Date with A Fairy**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **FrostHunter ,Boris Yeltsin, Guest(1), Blazingkill, BigChillFreak ,Mashot Tito, Xmeria,Darkness Rissing ,qazse, kombatant88,danifan3000, BeConFuzzled Writer ZeroExia :** a Congratulations on correctly guessing that Danny would be going out with Penny. **  
**

 **NeoMark** :Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it.

 **61394,Dreams Come True 996,Runeion ,The Brod Road ,1toreview,Invader Johnny** : Thank you :)

 **Dragonrule:** I guess we will have to wait and see...

 **Wiseguy2415** and **fatcatjohn** : LOL!:

 **AnimeKing6:** Sorry, I guess I missed it.

 **Spectrer:** It certainly was...LOL

 **Guest(2):** I guess there is a difference, LOL!

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	25. 25: A Date, As Told By Danny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 25:_** _ **A Date, As Told By Danny**_

Danny soon arrived home, feeling positively content, which his parents noticed upon his entrance.

"Hey son...You look like you had a good time...'Jack commented, while Danny smiled a bit.

"I did, Penny, the girl I was with, turned out to be really cool...better than the one I went out with last night..."Danny muttered.

"From what you told me, that Katie girl had a temper problem...but like I told you, they can't all be winner... "Jack said.

 _"You have no idea.._.'Danny thought with a cringe as he thought about the freaky blonde chick, before shaking it off.

"Well, Penny turned out to be cool...we saw a movie...had some fro-yo...nothing huge..."He said... "Speaking of which, I better go rate the date..."Danny said as he walked up the stairs, while his father looked amused to say the least.

"Kids..."Jack said with a smile before he continued with his needle point.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Danny was soon in his bedroom, at his computer and then logged to the _**You+Me=LOVE!**_ website to rate his date with Penny Proud.

He knew that he likes her and overall, he had a way better time with her than he did with Katie last night...

 _"Katie..._ 'Danny thought with a cold chill running down his spine.

He still couldn't believe that he is still freaking out over last night but Katie was too...too much for him, her monster transformation, not to mention her clingy, aggressive kind of flirting was just _**too much.**_ In lamer words, she's scary, in more ways than one.

He didn't hesitate in giving her a 1/10 as her rating, he just knows he couldn't handle another date with her, much less be in a relationship her. He...He just can't.

Anyway, he decided to give Penny a solid _**8/10** _for their date. He likes her, she is smart, cute and he likes her spunk, but there are some issues here. First, the fact that she likes in Whizville, which is pretty far away, and just like with Alex, April, Debbie and Makoto, he's not sure if he has what it takes to make a long distance relationship work...

The other issue is her dad, even if he managed to convince him that Penny didn't do anything wrong, he knows that the old guy doesn't like him and wouldn't let Penny date him...but that wasn't a deal breaker since what matters to him is Penny's opinion on the whole thing.

 _"She is really cute.._.'Danny thought, already feeling fond of the dark haired girl.

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGG!**_

Danny soon heard the phone ringing and saw Tucker's number. He quickly answered it.

"Hey Tucker..."Danny greeted.

 _"Hey Danny...How was your date?..._ "Tucker asked.

"Much better than last night...I got this girl named Penny, she was cool...plus she didn't morph into a monster or forced me to play tonsil hockey with her, so that's good...the only real downside is that she lives far away and she has an overprotective dad that caught us...but I like her..."Danny admitted.

 _"That's good...At least you had a nice time...I got some girl-..._

"Named LaCienega, huge snob with a big mouth...'Danny finished for him, surprising his best friend.

 _"How did you know?.._."Tucker asked in confusion.

"Me and Penny had the displeasure of running into her while we were getting some frozen yogurt...apparently their parents are friends...she started bugging us and trash talking you...so I politely told her to get lost...and told her what her name actually means...'Danny said as he told his best friend the meaning of the girls name.

 _" **SWAMPY?!** Oh, man, that's rich ! I wish I could have been there to see that._..'Tucker said, feeling much better now.

"She turned as red as that jacket she wore and stomped out in anger...which Penny appreciated...'Danny quipped.

 _"I can't believe you actually said that to her face._..'Tucker said on the other end.

'Hey...I don't like snobs.." Danny said, causing his best friend could be heard chuckling on the other end.

 _"Well, thanks man...she didn't even try to give me a chance...so thanks.._.'Tucker said.

"Any time...'Danny said.

The two boys continued to chat for a while, before they decided to stop for the evening. Danny then went to check for his next date, and as always, he saw the profile of the next girl he will be going out with. He began to read the contents of the email.

 _ **User Name:**_ _G. Foutley_

 _ **Age:**_ _14_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"2'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _110_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Virgo_

 _ **Home Town:** Sheltered Shrubs _

_**Physical Description:**_ _I am a_ _short, slender red haired girl with brown eyes and lightly tanned skin._

 _ **Personality:** __I am a nice girl and I am very close to those I deem my friends. I am a bit of an introvert but not unfriendly. I am also independent and I am not afraid to stand up for my beliefs. All I want is to meet a nice guy who I can respect, who also respects me._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Music, reading, art, writing, poetry, horseback riding and hanging out with my friends._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date** : I have recently gotten out of a relationship and right now, I am just looking to expand my horizons, to find a nice guy I can get along with, who also shares my interests and can respect my wishes._

Danny read the profile. So far, this G. Foutley seemed interesting but he still had to be careful here, he still didn't want to repeat of what happened with Katie, Cree or Vicky.

He read that their date will be tomorrow at some smoothie shop at 1:00pm.

Danny smiled, after the kinds of date he has been on lately, this sounds pretty simple. The dark haired boy then decided to go to be early. Knowing that tomorrow is another day and another blind date for him

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At Smith's Smoothie Shop_

 _1:00pm_

Danny soon arrived to the smoothie shop, just five minutes before 1:00pm.

"Made it...'Danny said, happy that he wouldn't be late.

He made sure that his heart shape stick in on straight, his hair and clothes are neat and the flowers he got his next date were alright

Soon a girl with curly red haired, brown eyes and looked to be his age appeared. She is dressed in a casual, light blue blouse, jeans and sneakers. Making her look cute in a casual, kind of way.

"Hello, you must be _G. Foutley_ …"Danny greeted.

"Yes I am...My name is Ginger…You must be _D-Fenton_ …'Ginger said.

"Call me Danny, these are for you, Ginger…'Danny said as he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you…these are pretty…'Ginger said as Danny opened the door for her.

"Ladies first…"Danny said as Ginger walked through.

He then followed her inside the smoothie shop.

Their blind date will now begin.

* * *

 _Inside_

Once inside, Danny and Ginger made their orders, took a seat and they were now trying to do the most awkward part of any blind date...

 _Getting to know one another._

"So Ginger, tell me all about yourself?...'Danny asked the red haired girl, who looked a little shy, before she spoke.

"Well...I am 14...I go to Lucky High...I live with my mother and my younger brother...I like listening to music, horse back riding, hanging out with my friends and I sometimes write in my spare time..."Ginger said to her blind date.

"What do you write?..."Danny asked, sounding interested.

"Poems...short stories...stuff like that..."Ginger said in a modest kind of way.

"What about you? tell me about yourself, Danny?...'The red haired girl asked him.

"Well...I am also 14...I go to Casper High...I live with my parents and my older sister...I am into astronomy and star gazing, I like playing video games, bowling and hanging out with my friends...'He answered before he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Astronomy, huh?...'Ginger said, trying to be social here.

"Yeah, I want to be an astronaut when I am older...or at least work for NASA..."Danny said to her.

"That sounds really cool..."Ginger said.

"What about you? what do you want to be?...'Danny asked.

"Well, I think I'd really like to be a writer for real...write novels..."Ginger answered.

'That sounds cool...being a writer...'Danny commented.

He and Ginger continued talking and enjoying their smoothies, trying to get to know each other, but Danny couldn't help but notice that she seemed...well...not _sad._..but...well, the closest he could describe is that the look in her eyes reminded him a bit of Violet.

 _"Hmmm...'_ Danny thought, only to accidentally spill some smoothie on his shirt.

"Oh man..."Danny complained.

"Here are some napkins..."Ginger offered.

"Thank you..."Danny said as he tried to wipe it off, only to see that it wasn't working so well.

'I better go to men's room a bit...I'll be right back..."Danny said as he went to go deal with his stain.

Leaving Ginger alone for a moment

* * *

 _With Ginger_

Ginger Foutley still couldn't believe that she is actually doing this. It's only been a few weeks since she broke up with Darren and she is still bummed about it. However, Dodie and Macie had discovered this dating service and pressured her into trying it out, in a misguided attempt to help her get over Darren. She loves her friends very much and she knows that they mean well, but it's too soon... Or at least, it feels like this...

" _I still cannot believe I am doing this._..'Ginger sighed.

Don't get her wrong, it's not like there is anything wrong with Danny, he seems nice enough but...it's just...it's just too soon for her, but she had agreed to at least do a couple of dates and at the very least Danny is trying to be nice here. She could at least see this through. Danny at least should be given a fair chance, right?

Soon, Danny came back, the stain on his shirt is now gone and he took his seat once again.

"Hey again...'Danny said as he came back.

"Hey...'Ginger said and Danny frowned when he noticed that she looked down.

'Okay, either I am missing something or you're not all that into this...'Danny said and Ginger looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry...you seem nice, it's just..." Ginger was soon cut off when another person called to her.

"Ginger, Ginger, is that you?...'Danny turned around to see a fancy looking blonde girl appear, with a large smile on her face.

"Hi Courtney, what brings you here?...'Ginger greeted.

"Oh, I was in the mood for a nice, low fat smoothie, and I had Winston make a stop...Oh, who is your friend?...'Courtney asked as she looked at Danny.

"My name is Danny Fenton...I'm Gingers blind date today...'Danny said as he shook her hand.

'Blind date?...'Courtney looked confused as she turned to Ginger.

"Oh, well...Dodie talked me into it..." Ginger said, looking a little **_embarrassed_** for some reason.

Courtney however, had a strange smile on her face.

"Well, it's good to see you out dating again Ginger...it has been a while, so I am glad to see you having fun, your date does seem nice enough...'Courtney said as she eyed Danny.

'Thank you..."Danny said.

"This blind dating thing sounds interesting, maybe I'll give it a go, you know me, always willing to try anything once...'Courtney said.

"Uh, that's great Courtney...and well...'Ginger paused but thankfully the blonde girl seemed to get the message.

"Oh, don't worry Ginger, I understand...I don't want to be a third wheel...you two have fun...It was nice meeting you Danny..."Courtney said before she went to get her smoothie and then leave in her limo.

Danny blinked before he chuckled. "Friend of yours?...'He asked.

"Yeah, that's Courtney Grippling..."Ginger said.

"Is she always that. _..friendly?_...'Danny asked.

"Courtney is very nice, though she can get a little.. _.enthusiastic_ at time..."Ginger said to the boy...

"What exactly did she mean by that anyway?...'Danny asked, only for Ginger to look even more bummed, which Danny noticed.

"Ginger?...'Danny asked in concern.

The red haired girl is silent and Danny had a feeling that something complicated is happening.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to...but...look, even if we have just met...I am a good listener...so...if you want to talk about it...I am willing to listen...and I know how to keep quiet..."Danny said to the red haired girl who heard this and looked away, as if she was considering what he just said.

The girl sighed and then turned to him.

"Like I said on my profile...I just got out of a relationship...and it's been rough..."Ginger confessed.

"Oh...'Danny said... "Wanna talk about it?..." He offered.

"No offense, but I just met you today...'Ginger said.

"Yeah, but like I said, I can keep quiet...how about this, you tell me about it and I'll tell you about last official relationship..."Danny offered, thinking that way, it would be fair.

Ginger blinked and sighed, deciding to give it a go.

"It's complicated and a really long story..."She said.

"I got time...like I said...only if you want to talk...'Danny said, while the girl looked down before she nodded.

"His name is Darren, he... _was_ my first real boyfriend...we have been together since the 8th grade...and before then, he was one of my best friends, my next door neighbor and just...he was always so close to me...'Ginger said, looking away.

Danny was silent, but it's obvious that he is listening to every word.

"A few weeks ago, he...met this cheerleader named Simone and he...broke up with me for her...'Ginger said, causing Danny to look surprised.

"He did what?...'Danny said, looking shocked.

"I said..."Ginger started but Danny stopped.

"I heard what you said, I...I am just surprised...man, that's harsh...'Danny said, feeling sympathy for her.

From what Ginger said, this Darren guy wasn't just her boyfriend but one of her closest childhood friends... getting dumped is bad enough as it is, but to someone who was very close to her do that to her...it must have hurt a lot...

"I'm sorry..."Danny said, not knowing what else he could say.

"I'm dealing with it...'Ginger said, though it's obvious that she still looks bummed

"You know...my last serious relationship ended before it even started...'Danny started, getting the red haired girl's attention.

"Her name is Valerie, originally we didn't like each other but a few months ago, we...got close...we started out as friends but we went out for a bit, I really liked her but...it...she said that she wasn't ready for a relationship...so she broke up with me before I even got a chance to ask her out...'Danny said, looking away.

Ginger heard this and felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry about that, Danny..."Ginger said.

"It's alright...I'm over it, I still care about Val but I know we just aren't meant to be...but it still hurt a lot at the time..."Danny confessed, thinking about the only other girl who, before he started this blind dating service, he really liked a lot.

"You know, originally I didn't want to do this blind dating stuff...but my best friend talked me into it...and well...I ended up meeting some nice girls and I am hopeful that I might find a good match for me..."Danny admitted.

"I am doing this because my friends thought it would be good for me..."Ginger said, making Danny give her an interested smile.

"Then why not give it a chance, even if you don't pick me as your match, you seem like a nice girl and I do want to get to know you, Ginger...'He said.

"You do?...'The red haired girl said in a surprised tone.

'Yeah I do...and to prove it...let's make the most of it, let's go do something fun together...it's Summer, we're young and break up or not, you're alive, so go do some living...'Danny said in an encouraging kind of way.

"What do you have in mind?...'Ginger asked, curious.

"Whatever you want to do...we are on a date...we may as well make the most of it..."Danny said to her...

"So, come on, tell me...what does Ginger Foutley want to do right this moment...'Danny asked, wanting to make sure she has a good time today, to both cheer her up and to get her to loosen up to.

Ginger thought about it, considered it. the red haired girl then smiled as an idea came to her.

"Well..."Ginger started as she proceeded to tell Danny what she wanted to do.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At a Book Store_

Danny and Ginger were now in front of a bookshop. After getting their smoothies, Ginger said that she was in the mood to listen to some poetry and Danny remembered hearing from Jazz that this shop does weekly poetry slams..so he took her here.

Now here they are, about to go inside and listen to it.

"Here we are..."Danny said.

"Wow, nice...'Ginger said as she looked around to see many poets already out on stage.

They went to a table and were now part of the audience, listening to the poets reciting their own, original works.

 _"A million stars up in the sky_

 _One shines brighter- I can't deny_

 _A love so precious, a love so true_

 _A love that comes from me to you..."_

Some 18 year old guy recited, and the entire room applauded, including Danny and Ginger. Next came a girl with braces, who didn't look to be older and 16.

 _'You may see me struggle,_  
 _but you won't see me fall._  
 _Regardless if I'm weak or not,_  
 _I'm going to stand tall._  
 _Everyone says life is easy,_  
 _but truly living it is not...'_

"Got to admit they are good...'Ginger commented.

Danny smiled, and said nothing. He is not much of a poetry fan but at the very least, Ginger seems to be loosening up a bit.

Soon after the last person did a poem about the troubles of growing up, the store manager walked up to the stage.

"Do we have any other volunteers? Come on, young poets...let's hear some young, fresh talent...'The manager called.

"Why don't you try Ginger, you said that you are good at poetry...'Danny suggested, causing Ginger to blink.

"Well, I do have a few originals..."Ginger said, looking down.

"I'd like to hear some, if you want to..."Danny encouraged.

Ginger thought about it and then raised her arm, getting the attention of manager.

'I see we have a nice, new poet here...what's your name, miss?...'He asked.

"Ginger Foutley...'She said.

"Well, Ginger, why don't you dazzle us..."He said before he walked off, leaving the stage to the young red haired girl.

 _"I came here today...unsure what to expect.._. _My heart still sore with regret.._."Ginger started recited her latest poem, one that she made only recently.

About Darren and the thing with Simone and how it truly made her feel...and how while she is still struggling, she is finally starting to heal.

The entire audience, especially Danny were listening earnestly to her poem and Danny blinked, before he smiled.

He wasn't partial to poetry but he had to admit, Ginger is good.

 _"I must say, she has a way with words._..'Danny thought, impressed by this.

Ginger continued her poem and once she was done, the entire place started applauding, including Danny.

Ginger went back to the table, while everyone still applauded.

"You were good up there..."Danny complimented.

"Thank you...'Ginger said, with a slight blush on her face.

"I mean it...that...that was pretty deep...'Danny said before he got curious.

"It...it had something to do with that Darren guy, didn't it...'Danny said and Ginger nodded.

"I wrote that a few days ago...when I saw them together on a date...I know that it's only been a few weeks, but it still hurts sometimes..."Ginger said, while Danny sent her a compassionate look.

"Hey, if that Darren guy chose some run-of-the-mill cheerleader over a girl with talent like yours, he has no taste...'Danny said.

Despite it all, Ginger smiled at that, before she and Danny went back to listening to the rest of the poets recite their original pieces.

* * *

 _Later_

After listening to the spoken poetry contest, Danny and Ginger soon left to get a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger and then Danny took Ginger to the more scenic sights of Amity Park. They even listened to an on street rocker band, which Ginger particularly enjoyed.

Now it was late and Danny was walking her back home...and here they are...

"Thanks for walking me back home, Danny...'Ginger said in appreciation.

"Any time...'Danny said to the cute redhead.

"I had a nice today...'The dark haired boy said.

'Me too...thanks...for showing a good time...and for listening about the thing with Darren...'Ginger said.

"It was no trouble...we all have a couple of scars on us...so I understand...and don't worry, total confidentiality here...'Danny said, making the red haired girl giggle.

However, before he or Ginger could say anything else, the door opened and two young boys barreled passed them, holding what looked to be a garbage bag.

 _ **"CARL?!.**_..."Ginger exclaimed in annoyance.

"No time to talk...we got to get these to the doghouse for experimentation...hurry Hoodsie..."Carl shouted.

"I'm hurrying...'The other boy said as they ran to the back of the house.

Danny blinked while Ginger looked exasperated to say the least.

"My little brother and his friend...sorry about that...'Ginger sighed.

"No problem...I get it, kids will be kids...'Danny shrugged.

'That's one way of looking at that..."Ginger sighed, before Danny gave her a smile.

"I better be leaving anyway...I got to get home before curfew or my folks will kill me...'Danny said.

"I understand... See ya Danny...'Ginger said.

"Later Ginger...maybe we could hang out again one of these days after the service is over...even if you don't want to date me, you seem like a cool girl, we could still be friends...'Danny said and Ginger looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded.

"I think that be nice...'Ginger said, feeling so strange.

Danny waved goodbye and was soon gone. Ginger walked inside and soon laid on her couch, feeling so strange now.

For weeks, she has been depressed about Darren but today Danny...well, hanging out with him, he helped her feel a little better about herself. Sure, she is still bummed, but it felt nice hanging out with a guy who wasn't pressuring her into anything. It was nice hanging out with a nice, normal guy who seemed to actually care.

It was nice...

"Maybe Dodie and Macie were right... maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all...'Ginger said, feeling a little better now.

Danny is a nice guy, nicer than she expected him to be. The ginger haired girl then went up to her room and began to write down the events of her day into her diary, feeling for the first time in weeks, not miserable.

Not at all...

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **My Freaky Fine Date  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Congratulations to _ **Frost Hunter, 1ToReview, Mashot Tito, Ben10Man, DarkPhantom13, Cielo966, Invader Johnny, Xero Tenshi, bearfan23, th-ck, Dragon rule, 61394,**_ _ **BeConFuzzled Writer ,Guest(3)** _and **Frosty Wolf** for correctly guessing that Danny would be going out with _Ginger Foutley._

* * *

 _The poems used here were from .com. Not mine._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **B** **oris Yeltsin, SofiPhan29,super shot1, jh831** and **Spectrer: T** hank you :)

 **Funkatron, WordSmyth, Neomax, Big Chill Freak, Runeion, Ghost Writer-1, Guest(1), Guest(2), Fatcatjohn** and **Darkness Rising** : Thank you all for your help with the mermaid suggestions, I will consider them

 **Frost Hunter, 1ToReview, Mashot Tito, Ben10Man, DarkPhantom13, Cielo966, Invader Johnny, Xero Tenshi, bearfan23, th-ck, Dragon rule, 61394, Guest(3),** **BeConFuzzled** **Writer** and **Frosty Wolf:** Congrats on correctly guessing that Ginger Foutley would be Danny's date.

 **Sound Venom, Suspect, Leman42x, kombatan88** and T **he Brod Road** : Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them.

 **qazse** : I guess he is...

 **The Hero named villain:** Glad that you enjoyed it :)

 **AnimeKing6** and **jc-montanorock :** I guess that we will have to wait and see.

 **Neon Starch** : Yeah, she was a bit too much for him.

 **Guest(4):** I guess that I didn't notice, LOL!...

 **Dreams Come True996:** You could say that again.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	26. My Freaky Fine Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 26:_** _ **My Freaky Fine Date**_

Danny arrived home, was now in his bedroom, got to his computer and was now logged to the _**You+Me=LOVE!**_ website.

It was time to rate his date with Ginger Foutley.

" _Ginger...how do I rate you?._.."Danny asked himself as he tried to think about the girl he spent time with today.

They had a peaceful day together, managed to get to know each other and were more or less content with how everything ended. He also found that despite Ginger still reeling a bit from her ex-boyfriend Darren, she is really nice, smart and from the way she does poetry, she is very creative and talented. Not to mention she is really cute.

A very decent package, all things considered.

Still, he is not completely sure if they could click together in a truly romantic sense, but he does know that he is fond of her, and maybe spending more time together could lead to something.

He is not sure yet...

After much consideration, he decided to give her a 7/10 as her rating. A very fair score, if he says so himself.

"That should do it...'Danny said after he rated the red haired girl he had gone out with today.

Danny then went to check for his next date, and as always, he saw the profile of the next girl he will be going out with. He began to read the contents of the email, of the type of girl who is next for him.

 _ **User Name:** S. V Gossip Queen_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"5'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _N/A  
_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Cancer  
_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _New Salem  
_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _I am a tall, and slender girl with long, dark violet hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin.  
_

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am honestly a pretty quiet girl, who mostly keeps to myself, yet I am not unfriendly. I also have a love for gossip and mysteries.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Reading, music, fashion, mysteries, gossip, blogging and listening to good stories._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am a pretty shy person but I hope to find a nice, sweet boy who is full of life.  
_

Danny read the profile and raised an eyebrow. Whoever this girl is, she is pretty vague on some stuff but he doesn't see any deal breakers here yet. He read that their date is suppose to be tomorrow at 6:00pm at some place called _Fang's Cafe_ for dinner.

 _"She must be another goth._..'Danny considered as he read the rest of the profile, only to suddenly hear his phone ringing.

 _ **RRRIIINNNNGGGG!**_

"Hey Tucker, how was your blind date?...'Danny asked, since he knew the drill by now.

" _I got some girl named Dodie Bishop...she...uh...let's just say I don't think she will be my match..."_ Tucker said.

 _"How long until he finally gives in and just changes his profile?_..."Danny thought, feeling pity and exasperation for his stubborn best friend.

" _Anyway, who did you get?..."_ Tucker asked.

"A nice, normal girl named Ginger Foutley...she's cool...'Danny answered, deciding to keep the Darren thing off of the table.

He did promise Ginger complete confidentiality, after all.

"Anyway, we got some smoothies, listened to some poetry, got a bite and saw the sights...it was pretty peaceful...'Danny said.

 _"That's cool, I guess...so, I take it you just checked your profile for your next date?._..."Tucker asked.

"Yeah, some girl called _S.V Gossip Queen_ , I think she might be another goth, due to her profile description..."Danny said.

 _"That's cool, I guess...anyway Danny...I got to go, my dad is calling me downstairs_...'Tucker said.

"Night Tucker...'Danny said before he hung up.

The dark haired boy then decided to go to be early. He showered, got dressed in his light purple pajamas and then went to bed. Knowing that tomorrow is another day and another blind date for him. One that right now, he has no idea how... special it will be.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _6:00pm_

"Am I in the right spot?...'Danny asked as he looked around, confused.

He was at the street where he was suppose to meet his blind date, but he is in front of what looked to have been an abandoned funeral home...

"Did I take a wrong turn...or is somebody messing with me?...'Danny muttered as he looked around, though he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of deja-vu.

But why?

Suddenly, a familiar blue mist came out of his mouth and Danny groaned, he was about to transform, only for a ghostly girl to suddenly appear before him.

 _"Ok, super Deja-vu, here.._.'Danny thought when he saw the girl and saw her heart sticker on.

He knew what this means, but he still can't believe it...

I...You wouldn't happen to be _S.V Gossip Queen_ , would you?...'Danny asked, not believing it.

It's the Phanty thing all over again!

"Yes I am, you must be _D-Fenton_...I am Spectra Vondergeist...'The ghostly girl said to the boy, making him blink when he heard her ghostly voice, and her name.

" _I can't believe this...another ghost girl .."_ Danny thought, not in dismay but in disbelief.

He thought for sure Phanty would have been a one time thing, but this...

"I...I'm Danny Fenton...It's nice to meet you Spectra..."Danny said, only for the girl to look at him strangely.

 _"Hmmm.._.Have we met before?...'She asked.

"I...I don't think so..."Danny said.

He has " _met_ " (a.k.a. fought hundreds of ghost up to this point) but he knows he never fought her before. He is positive he could have remembered a ghoul with as distinctive appearance as hers.

"It's just...that name of yours...it's somehow ringing a bell...and I am usually very good at remembering names..."The ghostly girl said.

Danny, not sensing any hostile intentions with this girl, changed forms, causing Spectra to gasp in surprise.

"Oh my, you are the halfa,aren't you?...'Spectra said in disbelief..

'The name is Danny Phantom...'Danny said, only for the ghostly girl's surprise look to turn ecstatic, much like Phanty's did on their date.

"Wow...what a scoop...I am actually on a date with the infamous ghost boy...oh, my , wait till the ghouls hear about this...'Spectra said.

Danny sighed. At the very least, she isn't hostile and he learned from his experience with Phanty not to judge a girl, just for being a ghost.

He shrugged and decided that as long as she is peaceful, he could give this a try. It's not the first time he has gone out with a girl ghost and he knows that he owes it to this girl to at the very least give her a chance.

"So...Uh...Spectra?..."Danny started, trying hard not to get weirded out and be reminded of the only other ghoul he knew with that name.

"Yes, Danny Phantom...'Spectra said, clearly excited.

'Well...Uh...Here...these are for you...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers and she looked pleased.

"Thank you...'She said, showing off a strangely pretty smile, despite her ghostly appearance.

"So...Uh...Do you know where to get to Fang's Cafe?..I think I am a little lost here...'Danny said to the ghoul.

"But of course, come on..."Spectra said as she grabbed his arm, turned intangible and dragged him to who knows where.

* * *

 _Underground_

 _At Fang's Cafe_

Danny couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that date in the ghost zone was _freaky_ but...but this is **_unbelievable._**

He is in some sort of underground café that is filed wall to wall with nothing but...

" _ **Monsters.**_.."Danny whispered, unable to believe it.

He saw vampires, werewolf, slimy creatures and all sorts of things you would see in the haunted movie section of your local video store...expect they look and dress like _teenagers!_

"I take it this is your first time here...'Spectra said, and Danny nodded.

"You will like this...I gave this place _4 scars_ on my blog...everyone I know comes here..."Spectra said as she dragged Danny to a table.

Danny blinked at what she just said but then looked around and sighed. He has already dated a ghost before, a robot, alien, mutant, witch and who knows what else that he is still unaware of...

What's one more date with another ghost girl...in a place surrounded by monsters?

" _I can't even say this is the weirdest I have ever done.._ "Danny thought, while Spectra looked at him with an interested gaze.

"So...Spectra...tell me all about yourself?..."Danny asked the ghostly girl, who sent him an eerie smile...

"Well...I am 16...I attend Monster High and I write my own blog for the school's Gory Gazette called _The Ghostly Gossip_...'Spectra said to the ghost boy.

'You blog?...'Danny questioned and the girl flashed that smile once more.

"Yes...all of the time...I can send you a link later...'She said, while Danny blinked when he realized something.

"Monster High?..."Danny questioned.

"I heard that you don't socialize much with other monsters, is it true?...'Spectra asked and Danny nodded.

"Well, I guess I can tell you...Monster High is it's an all monster school...where monsters of all kind go together for an education...'Spectra said and Danny felt some more deja vu, remembering his date with Phanty not-so long ago.

"So, it's like Grimwood's school?...'Danny asked.

"Oh, I take it you are familiar with that private, all ghoul finishing school...'Spectra said.

"I know someone who attends there...but before today, I didn't know there were other monsters around...'Danny confessed.

"Well, I am not sure if you have noticed but humans and normies don't mix well, so we usually try to stay seperated..."Spectra said.

"Normies?...'Danny questioned.

"Humans..."Spectra clarified..."In case you haven't notice...they don't exactly have a fondness to our kind...or anything that's not like them...so that's why we all try to hide...until Monster High was made, we monsters just kept to our own species but this way, we at least have each other...'Spectra explained before she looked down... "It's not that I don't like humans, I know a lot of ghosts don't but I still can remember...from before... but they just don't seem to understand something that is not like them..."She said.

Danny heard this and looked down, knowing what she is talking about.

"Tell me about it...'Danny muttered, he knew personally what that could be like.

Having people fear you just because they don't understand you.

"Spectra, if you try to stay away from humans, how did you get into this service in the first place?..."Danny asked.

"My friend Ghoulia got me into the system...though at the time, I thought it was a monster exclusive sight...but my luck I got to at least meet one nice ghost boy...Anyway, enough about that...this is suppose to be a date...now tell me all about you? You are pretty well known in the ghost community...so spill?...'Spectra said.

"Well...'Danny was about to start, only for someone to call their attention.

"Spectra? Is that you?...'A feminine voice called.

"Yes, over here ghouls..."Spectra said and Danny turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

He **_couldn't_** believe what he was seeing. A group of girls...and they a _re monsters._ He saw a girl with green skins and visible stitching, and bolts on her neck, a girl who looked like she was wrapped in gaudes, a girl with blue skin and a dopey expression on her face, a girl with blonde hair and scaly blue skin with visible gills, another girl with dark brown hair...which covered her from head to toe, fangs and wolf like ears and another girl with pale pink skin and visible _ **FAANGS.**_

Danny knew that these girls are genuine monsters...and they are _smiling._

"Hey there...what's up?...'The Fraknestein like girl asked.

"I am on a blind date...this is Danny Phantom..."Spectra proudly introduced while Danny was still stunned.

The group of monster girls looked stunned before they, for some reason, seem interested to say the least.

"You mean that halfa ghost kid that fought the ghost king?..."The Vampire girl said, looking interested.

Cleo and the others looked surprised and intrigued too.

"Yeah, that was me...how do you know about that?...'Danny asked in confusion.

It made sense that his fellow ghosts knew about that, but other monsters too ?...

"Duh, everyone has heard about that whole thing..."The Werewolf girl said.

"I don't think we have properly been introduced...My name is Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein..."The green girl said as she extended her corpse like hand to the boy.

Danny hesitantly shook it, before he turned to the werewolf girl.

"My name is Clawdeen Wolf...the best fashion designer in this side of the Monster World... _ **AAHHHHOOOO!** _" The werewolf girl howled as she showed off a fanged smile.

"Nice to meet you...'Danny said cautiously before he turned to the scaly girl with blonde hair.

"I am Lagoona Le Gill...the star swimmer of the Monster High Swin team..." The scaly girl said as she shook his hand.

Danny then turned to the mummy girl, who was surprisingly very well preserved and for some reason, she reminded him a bit of Paulina.

" I am Cleo De Nile and this here is Ghoulia...'The mummy girl said as she pointed to herself and the zombie girl ..

" _ **Moummm...'**_ The zombie girl moaned and lazily waved at him.

Then the pink vampire girl zoomed in and started shaking his hand quickly.

"I am Draculaura...daughter of Dracula, it is _fang-tastic_ to make your acquaintance, ghost boy..."Draculaura said.

Danny blinked when he heard her, and then a memory came to his mind from his date with Phanty a few days ago.

"Wait...uh...Dracula?...Sorry, uh...you wouldn't happen to be related to a vampire named Sibella, would you?..."Danny asked.

"She is my cousin...our father's are brothers...My father is Vladimir Dracula and her father is Bela Dracula..."Draculaura explained.

'So Dracula is a family name..."Danny said thoughtfully and the girl shook her head.

"You know her?..."Draculaura asked and Danny shook his head.

"No, but I have met her friend Phanty…"Danny explained.

Danny still could not believe that he was actually face to face with a vampire, a zombie, a mummy, a werewolf, a creature from the lagoon, a Frankenstein like girl and a room of many other monsters.

'So, what brings you over here...rumors have it that you rarely ever hang out with the supernatural, preferring to hide amongst the normies?...'Cleo asked and Danny blinked, surprised that there are more rumors about him.

'Wait, you know?...'Danny exclaimed, that they knew he is half human.

"The entire ghost community talks about the halfa's…and news travels fast in Monster High...'Frankie said and Danny looked surprised.

"Anyway ghouls, we are sort of on a date here...'Spectra said with meaning in her voice and the ghouls got the message.

"Say no more ghoul-friend...we understand..."Clawdeen said.

"Yeah, sorry for interrupting...have fun on your date...'Frankie said.

"Don't mind us...we will just be heading over to another table...you two crazy creeps have fun...'Cleo said as she waved at them before walking away.

"Did she just call us creeps?...'Danny questioned.

"What's wrong with that?..."Spectra asked and Danny blinked as he then registered that the way the mummy girl said it, it wasn't mean to be taken as an insult.

" _This place is weird._..'Danny thought as he and Spectra started looking at the menu and Danny nearly blanched when he saw what was on it.

Stuff like _**Blood**_ berry pie, _**Casket**_ dillas, _ **screech**_ zza and other creepy stuff were on the menu and unlike the stuff made in the Ghost Zone, he was worried about the kind of ingredients used here.

"What do you plan on ordering Danny?...'Spectra asked as she was still looking at the menu, unaware that Danny nearly became green for a bit.

"I...I think I don't have much of an appetite right now...you order...'Danny said to the ghostly girl, who looked confused before she shrugged.

While they continued to talk, the other ghouls were discreetly watching them from their own table.

"Oh man, this is so exciting...I can't believe that Spectra is out on a date with the one who beat Pariah Dark..."Frankie said in excitement.

"I don't know why you are so excited, according to a lot of ghostly polls, he is always beating up other ghosts for entering in a place called Amity Park..not to mention he is suppose to be half-normie.'Cleo said with her nose her up high.

"From what I heard, those ghost were bad guys trying to destroy normies...while I am not particularly fond of them, I don't like violence either...according to sources, he is trying to protect them...'Draculaura explained.

"He does seem like a nice _man-ster_ , and he at least seems to like Spectra...'Lagoona said.

"Besides, I though we learned to be a little more opened minded about half breeds, remember Jackson Jekyll..."Frankie pointed out to the mummy girl.

"Alright, fair point..."Cleo sighed.

 _ **"Mooughhh…**_.Ghoulia let out and Cleo, understanding her, sighed.

"I just said fair point, Ghoulia…"Cleo reminded the zombie girl.

The rest of the monster girls then went to eating what they ordered and totally NOT spying on the two ghosts that are still out on their blind date.

* * *

 _Later_

After Spectra finished eating the spinach _boofflé_ that she ordered, she tried asking Danny more and more questions about his life and half life.

"So you really from a ghost hunting family?...'Spectra asked, looking alarmed.

"My parents do hunt ghost but they mean well, they just think they are helping..besides they aren't that much trouble...except my mom...'Danny muttered the last part.

Danny raised an eyebrow, Spectra has been asking a lot of questions, almost like she is interviewing him or something.

'Something is not right...'Dnany thought, his suspicious side taking over him now.

He noticed that Spectra is looking down at something and he had a bad feeling.

"Spectra...are you using your phone or something?...'Danny questioned and the ghoul nearly flinched and pulled it out, reveling that yes, she has been using it.

"Yes...'Spectra said and Danny looked alarmed.

'Who were you texting to?...'Danny asked in a panic and Spectra blinked in confusion.

"No one really...I was just writing the details of our date for my blog..."Spectra said and Danny looked worried.

"What have you posted?!...'Danny exclaimed, nearly getting people's attention.

"Nothing yet...look….'Spectra said honestly as she showed him the stuff she wrote but hasn't sent yet and Danny looked worried.

"You wrote down me being half ghost?!...'Danny exclaimed in horror.

"Why are you upset? Everyone in the ghost and monster communities knows that you are a halfa….'Spectra pointed out.

"Not the humans!...'Danny exclaimed as he looked at her with the most serious expression possible on her face... "You cannot mention me being half ghost on your blog...I have a secret...if the humans find out, I am as good as dead...' He said.

"You _are_ a ghost..."Spectra said and Danny looked angry.

 _ **"ONLY HALF!**_..."Danny shouted.

"I do not know why you worry, no humans read my blog, only the monster community...'Spectra said.

"How do you know that? I don't want to risk it...write whatever you want about me _BUT_ my secret!...'Danny pleaded to her.

Spectra looked surprise, she didn't know what the big deal was, almost everyone in the ghost community knew of the halfa, his human status is no secret.

"I don't think I understand...all ghosts know of you being the halfa...why does this bother you?...'Spectra asked.

"The ghosts might know but the humans don't...'Danny said.

"Humans? Oh, you mean the normies...'Spectra said and Danny blinked at that.

"Whatever...as far as they are concern, I am full ghost and I rather keep it that way, please Spectra...'Danny said.

Spectra blinked, she didn't really see the big deal but she is on a date with Danny, and well, even if no humans ever read her blog, this seems to mean a lot to him.

"Well, alright...if you insist...but I keep telling you...no humans ever read my blogs...only my fellow monsters..."Spectra said as she edited the part of his human side and his ghost hunting family.

"Better safe than sorry...'Danny sighed, happy that she at the very least is doing this for him.

"But I can put on my blog our date...right?...'Spectra said to him.

"Fine sure...anything that doesn't reveal me being half ghost, it's fine...'Danny said, not really caring.

The newspapers and tabloids keep saying stuff about it, he doubted anything this girl could do would make any effect on his already hectic smirked as she wrote down the part of her being out on a date with the infamous Danny Phantom at Fang's Café and even made Danny take a selfie with her as her proof.

* * *

 _With the others_

"Finally...'Cleo said as Spectra posted on her blog the details of her date.

"It says here... Author of the Ghostly Gossip out with Danny Phantom ,the one who defeated the Ghost King...'Draculaura read.

"Does it really makes sense to read that, we already knew that...'Clawdeen pointed out but the others just shrugged.

They then saw the two ghosts pay for their lunch and then walk out the restaurant.

'Well, come on...I don't want to miss this...'Cleo said as she got up.

"Where are you going?...'Clawdeen demanded.

"Duh, to watch them on their date...'Cleo said.

"Cleo, that's eavesdropping...'Frankie said.

"Duh, that's the point... it's not every day Spectra goes on a date, much less with a half normie ghost...Besides, I think it's time Spectra got a taste of her own medicine...'Cleo said, reminding them of all of the times she has spied on them and posted embarrassing stuff about them on her blog.

While the monster girls have forgiven and become friends with her, there has been times where she has slipped.

"I'm in...come on, before they get too far...'Clawdeen said as she started running.

"Me too...'Draculaura said as she changed into her bat form and started flying.

The other monsters girls followed Cleo to go after the ghostly love birds, while Frankie had an exasperated look on her green face.

"Oh man, I better go keep an eye on them...'Frankie said as she ran after her friends to make sure they don't get into trouble or get caught by Spectra and Danny.

* * *

 _With Danny and Spectra_

As the two ghosts walked out of the Café, Danny couldn't help but ask her something.

"Hey Spectra, can I ask you something?...'Danny started.

"Sure...what is it?...'The ghoul asked.

"You...You wouldn't happen to know another ghost named Spectra...Penelope Spectra?..."Danny asked and the ghoul stopped in her tract.

"That _**twisted**_ ghoul!..."Spectra shouted in surprise.

"So you do know her?...'Danny asked.

"Only by reputation, I never met her but legend states that she used to be a guidance councilor at Monster High, only to be banished after the Head Mistress discovered her dark powers that she used to steal youth from the students...'Spectra said and Danny blinked.

"She tried doing that at Casper High too, but I managed to get rid of her...'Danny said.

"That old hag never learns...'Spectra muttered and Danny laughed at what she said.

"You could say that again...'Danny said.

He was surprised. This is the second time he has gone out with a ghost and despite the creepy food he refused to eat and being surrounded by monsters, he is actually having a decent time and despite what almost happened with her blog, Spectra here is pretty pleasant company.

Not to mention that she is awfully pretty...in the dark, spooky kind of way.

 _"I got to admit...this isn't so bad.._.'Danny thought as he and the ghoul continued to float around, trying to think of something else to do.

Suddenly, they heard music and Danny saw a mariachi band...made of skeletons playing various instruments and Spectra smiled.

"Care to dance?...'Spectra asked.

Danny blinked, looked around and shrugged.

"Oh, what the heck?...'Danny said as he took Spectra hand and the two ghosts literally danced on air to the mariachi music.

 _"I am on a date with a ghost, in an underground town filled with monsters, dancing to a skeleton mariachi band...yep, strange but not the strangest yet._..'Danny thought in an ironic kind of way as he and Spectra continued to dance to the music.

It was a strange but not unpleasant experience for the ghost boy, especially once they finished.

"I must say Danny...you are very light on your feet...'Spectra said.

"Thanks...you too..."Danny said back to her.

The two ghosts left a tip for the band and then decided to look at more of the sights. Spectra, however, had a strange request for Danny.

"Danny...would you mind if I cans see your human form once more?..."Spectra asked.

"What for?...'Danny asked.

"Curiosity really...this is the first time I am with a hybrid ghost boy...I won't put it on my blog...I am just curious...Please…"Spectra asked politely.

Danny shrugged and changed forms and Spectra still looked in awe.

 _"Amazing.._.'Spectra said.

"Not many others think that...'Danny said to the ghostly girl, who still looked fascinated.

Danny however, couldn't help but get the feeling that he is being watched.

"Is something wrong Danny?...'Spectra asked her blind date when she saw his expression.

"It's funny...but...I am getting the feeling that we are being watched..."Danny said to the ghoul who blinked.

Spectra turned around and couldn't help but notice the rumbling of a nearby bush and she frowned.

"Okay, who is the _wise monster_?...'Spectra demanded with her arms crossed.

"I told you that she would catch...'Frankie said as she came out of her hiding place, as did the other girls.

"Why were you following us?...'Danny asked.

"Oh leave her alone, it was all my idea...I guess I was curious on how this date would go..."Cleo said with her arms crossed.

"Girls, not cool..."Spectra said with her arms crossed.

"Well, maybe this shows you that it's not nice having your dates spied on...'Cleo shot back.

"What is she talking about?...'Danny asked.

"Well...remember I do a gossip blog...and I sometimes get carried away...'Spectra said in a soft voice, making Danny blinked.

"Wait...what happened to you Danny...I thought you had white hair?...'Frankie asked in confusion.

"Spectra asked to see my human form again and I decided to humor her...'Danny said, while the ghouls looked at him strangely, most especially Cleo...

" So this is how you look like as a normie? Frankie said as she eyed his appearance.

"I suppose...as far as normies go...you're alright...'Cleo said in a snobby kind of voice.

"Uh...thanks..."Danny said, unausre what she meant by that.

"We're sorry that we interrupted...I guess we got carried away too...'Lagoona said to the boy.

"Forgive us?..."Draculaura asked.

"Sure...I forgive you..what about you, Danny?...'The ghostly girl asked Danny, who blinked.

"I guess no harm was done...sure..."Danny said to the ghouls, who looked relieved.

"Thanks Danny...you are a pretty cool _man-ster.._.'Frankie said.

"Yeah, even if you are half normie...you aren't half bad..."Clawdeen said.

"Thanks..I think..."Danny laughed, at these monster puns.

It Is strange. Spectra and her friends...well, they were nice. Sure, they might be a little strange with their tastes and quirks but aside from appearance, they were kind of like normal teenagers.

Before Danny could do or say anything else, something happened. They saw what looked to be a _**missile**_ about to hit them.

"Hit the deck!..."Danny shouted and all of the monster girls hit the ground, barely managing to get hit by the large explosive.

Danny, due to still being in his human form, accidentally hit his head and made himself dizzy as a result.

 _ **"Ow...**_ " Danny blinked as he laid behind a nearby bush, but he could still hear and see the other ghouls that were on the ground...and he saw two people he rather not see

The Guys in White...

 _"Oh no, not them.._.'Danny thought, as he tried to get up, only to groan in pain, while the jerks apparently didn't see them.

"Who are you?..."Frankie demanded as she and her ghoul friends tried to defend themselves.

"We are the Guys In White and right now, you freaks are under arrest..."Operative O said as he threw a strange ball to the ground.

The orb released a kind of gas that everyone, besides the GiW, who were wearing masks, could smell.

 _ **"Ough.**_..what is this? I'm...sleepy...'Spectra said before she passed out, as did the others. Danny saw this and wanted to help but could hardly move.

Danny, due to being in his human form, but still being half ghost, got dizzy from the gas, while the other girls were knocked out cold.

'We got them...let's get them into the cage..."One of them said as they rounded up the unconcious girls in a cage.

Danny, still dizzy and in his human form, still couldn't move.

"No...Spectra...I...I got to-...'Danny said in a lazy voice, as the effects of the gas made him close his eyes.

When Danny finally woke up, he didn't know how long he was out cold but he did see that Spectra and her friends were gone, along with the Jerks In White.

"No...I got to save them...'Danny said as he still somewhat dizzily, got up and immediately changed forms.

He flew and tried hard to search. He had to find those girls before it was too late.

* * *

 _Later_

The monster girls soon woke up to find themselves in some sort of large cage, in what looked to be an abandoned area, with a large jet in front of them. They also saw those two, nasty government agents there, looking at them with utter contempt.

"A ghost, a vampire, a walking corpse, an animated mummy, a lake creature ,a zombie and a werewolf...looks like we hit the jackpot, O...'Operative K said to his partner.

"Yeah, when the boss sees this capture...we will get tat huge grant that we have been waiting for, which will make catching all ghosts in this world a sinch...'Operative O said.

"Why are you doing this?...'Draculaura demanded.

"Originally we were after the punk ghost kid Danny Phantom and we got a tip that he was around this area...but we saw you monsters, so we decided we might as well take you all as well..."Operative K said with a smug look on his face.

"You can't do this to us...we have rights...'Frankie shouted, only for the two agents to laugh.

"Get really freak...There are no rights to monsters and freaks like you all..."Operative O said.

"What are you going to do to us?...'Draculaura demanded, not liking this at all.

'We are taking you in for questioning...'Operative O said.

"And experiments, lots and lots of painful experiments..."Operative K said.

"You won't get away with this, when my father discovers this, he will have you both sacrificed!...'Cleo shouted.

'Nice try, freak...but we are with the United States Government...it's our job to keep charge of freaks like you all..."Operative O said.

"And as soon as we capture that punk known as Danny Phantom, everything will be coming to play...'Operative K said.

"Let's load them into the cargo hold and then head back to headquarters...'Operative O said and his partner nodded.

The ghouls didn't like this. They tried to bust out of the cage, but they can't. Spectra can't even phase out due to it being ghost proof.

"What are we going to do?..."Clawdeen asked in worry.

"We'll think of something...I hope...'Frankie said, feeling worried.

" _ **Ughgh.**_...'Ghoulia moaned while she clung to Cleo, who hugged her back ,obviously scared right now.

However, before the agents could put the cage into their jet, something happened. An ecto blast hit them, sending them crashing into a nearby mud puddle.  
'Huh?...'The girls exclaimed, only to see Danny nearby.

"Leave them alone!...'He shouted.

"Danny..."Spectra whispered in awe, unable to believe that he came back for them.

The guys in white got out of the mud, looked mad and pointed their weapons to the ghost boy.

"I don't know how you found us Phantom, but you saved us the trouble of searching for you...'Operative O shouted as he sent a blast, only for Danny to dodge them.

"I am warning you jerks, let these girls go right now, or else..." Danny shouted as he dodged each of their attacks..

"Why bother? You will be joining them in a moment!...'Operative K shouted as he sent another blast to them.

Danny dodged each other their attacks, he tried to get to the cage to somehow released Spectra and her friends, but the Guys In White anticipated this and sent a force field.

"Don't even bother Phantom...that cage is completely ghost proof, neither you or those freaks can even leave a dent in it...'Operative K shouted.

Danny groaned, he tried to think of something fast...until he got an idea..

"He said _ghost_ attacks can't leave a dent...but does that mean...'Danny didn't finish that idea before he decided to put it into action. The Guys In White started shooting again and that is when Danny put his plan ins action.

"What's the matter _Dorks In White_...am I too fast for you?...'Danny shouted and the agents got annoyed and started blasting more. Danny dodged them as best as he could and tried to get as close to the cage, in the right position and waited for the right time.

"Say goodnight, freak!...'The two agents shouted as they sent big blasts at him with their ecto weapons.

 _ **"NO!.**_.."The ghouls shouted, in fear of what will happen to the ghostly boy.

However Danny, at the last minute, dodged out of the way, and the blasts hit the cage's electronic lock...thus _destroying_ it.

 _ **"NO!..**_."The two agents shouted when they saw the lock was destroyed and the force field was gone now.

 _ **"YES!**_...'Danny shouted as he quickly released the ghouls from the cage.

The group of monstrous teenagers then turned to the Guys in White, who still held their weapons in defense.

"Okay, it's payback time...'Clawdeen shouted as she, using her advance speed and strength, ran to those jerks, dodged and managed to land a scratch on the two of them.

The other monstrous girls managed to land a hit on each of them, but Danny was the one who ended the fight by grabbing the two wicked agents and hoisting them up in the air.

"Alright you creeps, I am only going to say this once, say away from those girls, or else...'Danny said.

"Or what?...'Operative K shot back.

Danny blinked, before a smirk now formed on his face.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

The two agents, still covered in mud, were thrown onto the property of their head coerters by an invisible Danny. Before they could curse, their boss appeared and looked positively mad with them.

"O! K! Are your suits black with filth... _ **again?!**_...'The older man shouted in outrage.

"Not again...'Both agents grumbled while their boss started verbally berating them over breaking the rules.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

After Danny made his _'special delivery_ ", he landed back into an alley, changed forms and soon saw the monster girls running to him, with Spectra in the front.

"Danny, you saved us!...'The ghostly girl shouted as she hugged him...only to accidentally phase through him, due to him still being human.

"Oh, let me fix that...'Danny said as he changed back into his ghost form and the ghostly girl soon engulfed him into a big hug.

"You saved our lives Danny...thank you..."Frankie said, feeling so relieved.

"Yes, what you did was simply magnificent, isn't that right Ghoulia?...'Cleo said to her zombie friend, who groaned with a smile, showing she agreed.

"Yes, thank you...'Clawdeen said as she gave him a hug too.

"Yes, thank you...thank you..."Draculaura and Lagoona said in union and Danny found himself in a 8 way hug with their monster girls.

"It was no trouble ladies...any time...'Danny said, feeling a little strange having so many ghoulish girls hugging him at once.

Once they released him...Danny took a deep breath.

"I am glad that you girls are okay...normally those jerks just stick to hunting ghosts...but it looks like they are even worse than I thought...'Danny muttered.

"That's okay, we have faced normies that hate monsters before...it hurts...but it's just the way the world is now...'Draculaura said, looking down.

Danny felt bad for them. Now that he got to get to know them, these girls aren't even all that scary once you get used to them, if anything, they are practically no different from teenagers...

It really wasn't fair...

"I am sorry you guys almost got hurt tonight...'Danny said.

"Don't be...it's not _your_ fault...if anything...you saved us...'Spectra said, making Danny crack a smile at that.

The girls paused for a moment, before they nodded. Danny blinked, wondering what the heck they are thinking about.

"I have a boyfriend...but I think he would understand this...given the circumstances..."Cleo said while she gave Lagoona a sly look, which she returned.

"Gill too..."Lagoona said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Understand what?...'Danny asked, while the girls sent him a look that made him nervous, most especially Spectra.

"Oh, I think we have yet to properly _**thank you** _for saving us Danny...'Spectra said.

Danny was confused and soon found himself being pulled into another hug by these ghouls, who suddenly started _**kissing** _him all over the face...his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, any place _other_ than his lips it seems. It lasted for almost 2 minutes before they finally released him and Danny found himself red in the face and covered with various shades of lipstick all over his face...most of which came from Spectra's purple lips.

"Di-...Did that just happened?...'Danny exclaimed, only causing the monster girls to giggle.

"Oh, calm down Danny...we know you are Spectra's date...that was just our way of saying thanks...besides, I have a boyfriend..."Cleo said to the boy, who still looked a bit stunned.

"Speaking of which...Gill must be worried...I better call him..."Lagoona said

"Yeah, we probably should be heading back home...our folks are going to be worried...'Frankie said and the other ghouls nodded.

"We got to be going before the normies come out again...see ya Spectra...Danny..and thanks again for saving us..."Frankie said.

"Bye you two, have a _screaming_ time on your date...'Clawdeen said before she and the other monsters soon left.

Leaving an amused Spectra and and a still stunned and lipstick covered Danny behind.

"D-Did that just happened?...'Danny asked out loud and Spectra giggled before she pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here...'Spectra said as she handed it to him, knowing he was still a little stunned by what just happened to him.

Once Danny _"recovered"_ , he and Spectra soon were talking.

"So Danny...are you still up for our date...the night is still young..."Spectra asked.

Danny blinked and considered it, before he shrugged. He has already gone this far and despite it all, Spectra is a nice ghost... He might as well see this through...

"Well, I still have an hour before my curfew...how about we go for a flight...'Danny suggested and Spectra smiled.

"That sounds _fang-tastic.._."The ghoul said and Danny laughed at that little pun.

* * *

 _Later_

After Spectra showed Danny all of the _"monstrous'_ sights of New Salem, Danny smiled, having found it to be a unique experience and he now knew that these monsters really weren't so different from humans at all.

Except that they have some freaky tastes but as the saying goes, it takes all kinds to make a world.

"I think this is far enough Spectra...remember, my parents are ghost hunters and I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier..."Danny said to the ghoul.

"I understand Danny..."Spectra said as the two now stood in an alley, several houses away from Danny's house and the boy still have about 10 minutes left to get home.

Spectra still couldn't believe it. She had started blind dating due to seeing Cleo and Lagoona so happy with their boyfriends that she decided to give this a go, and she ended up not only going out with the infamous ghost boy, but he saved her and her friends lives and he turned out to be a really nice ghost boy.

It made Spectra smile, especially when she saw how his white hair looked in the moonlight..Or how his green eyes glowed in the dark..it made her smile even more.

Danny however, noticed her staring...

"Why are you looking at me like tha-

Danny didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as the ghostly girl pulled him into for a _**kiss.**_ And since Danny was still in his ghost form, he could still feel it all. It was a chaste, 3 second lip lock but once they were separated, both of their faces were glowing a bit due to blushing Danny looked surprised, before he shook it off.

'Was...was that a way to thank me for saving your life earlier?...'Danny asked once he snapped out of it.

"Not really..I already did that earlier...this...I did it because I just felt like it...'Spectra said as she sent him a flirtatious look.

Hearing this and still feeling his lips tingly from the kiss made Danny's entire face started glowing and burning a lot, while Spectra still sent him that coy look.

"You know Danny...if you don't want me to post any more details about our date on my blog...I will understand..."Spectra said, only for Danny to shake his head.

"Like I said earlier, as long as you don't mention my secret identity, I don't mind...'Danny said with a small smile.

Spectra heard this and smiled.

"Even the _kissing_ part?...'Spectra asked in a teasing kind of way and Danny blushed deeper.

"Well...if you want to..."Danny said with a blush and Spectra giggled before she started floating up.

"Bye Danny, see ya around...'Spectra sent him a wink as she waved to the still blushing boy before she flew away.

Danny, still red in the face and waving, had a strange smile on his face, even after the ghost girl was gone.

" _Wow.._.'Danny thought, only to suddenly remember that his curfew was in a few minutes and the clock is ticking...

"Oh man...'Danny said as he started running to his house to avoid being late.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **My Date with A Fairy**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Let's give a warm welcome and applause for newcomer _**DJ Rodriguez** **,**_ who wrote _**18**_ consecutive reviews in a row? Welcome aboard D.J ;)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin, Frost Hunter, Xero Tenshi, AnimeKing6,Sound Venom** and 6 **1394** : Thank you :)

 **Frosty Wolf:** I hope that this chapter is up to standards...

 **Guest:** That would _"interesting",_ LOL. Also, thank you :)

 **Qazse,** **fatcatjohn** **,** **Mazamba ,kombatant88 ,1towrite, PhatNaruto18** and **BeConFuzzled** **Writer** : Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider them :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, it seems in character for her and all that, :)

 **The hero named villain:** Maybe but we still have a few more dates to go...

 **Darkness Rissing :** You could say that again, LOL!

 **jh831** : Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	27. My Date with a Fairy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 27:_** _ **My Date with A Fairy**_

Danny quickly ran up to his steps, in to his door, only to see his mom and dad there, staring at him.

"You're 2 minutes late Danny...'Jack said.

"Oh. ** _..poop.._**.'Danny cursed under his breath.

"What happened Danny?..'Maddie demanded.

"I'm sorry mom...my...date sort of lasted a little longer than expected...'Danny said, only for his parents to notice something and almost try hard not to laugh.

"Oh my...I think I know what it was...'Jack said as he chuckled and Maddie tried hard to resist giggling.

"What?...'Danny asked as he wondered what's wrong with his parents...this time.

His mother pulled out a mirror for him and Danny paled when he saw the purple lipstick from Spectra on his mouth.

 _"Not again!._..'Danny thought in embarrassment.

"Well Danny...I guess I can understand this time...but don't go getting careless again...you have been having a decent streak lately...'Jack said while his embarrassed son kept blushing.

His mother however, looked interested to say the least.

"So Danny...who's the lucky girl you went out with tonight?...Maddie asked her son as he continued to wipe the lipstick off of his mouth.

"Her name is Spectra...she's close to my age, writes for her school news paper and she is pretty in a gothic sort of way...'Danny said vaguely, leaving out the biggest detail about Spectra.

Like the fact that she is a _GHOST._

"Well, seems you both had a fun time...all things considered...'Jack teased and Danny's face became even redder.

 _ **"MOM! DAD!..**_.'Danny shouted in embarrassment his parents were inflicting on him now.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny, after suffering the awkward embarrassment inflicted on him by his parents and miraculously only getting a warning for missing curfew, locked himself in his room.

After he recovered, he logged onto his computer to rate his date with Spectra Vondergeist.

"Okay, now how am I suppose to rate her?...'Danny muttered as he tried hard to think about his evening with the ghostly girl.

It was strange, she is the second ghost that he has ever gone out with and the first ghost he has ever kissed...

 _'Spectra..._ 'Danny thought, blushing as he remembered that kiss she had given him. ...

As well as the kisses her _friends_ had bestowed upon him after he saved them from the Jerks in White.

Never in his life he ever thought he would have been in a situation like _ **that**_ , having about 7 girls kissing him at once...and they were monster girls too...and the weirdest part of it all, he didn't really mind.

He pretty much made it to the point where stuff like ghosts and monsters, don't faze him as much as they should...

 _"Now, how should I rate Spectra?.._.'Danny thought to himself, trying to be sure.

Spectra is a nice ghoul but he knew that there would be a lot of complications if he dates her.

Sure, for a ghost, she is really pretty in the dark, mysterious way and she is a good kisser, not to mention that despite being a self proclaimed gossip, he never once sensed any ill will from her. Those are the pros.

The cons is that he knows if he dates her, he can never bring her over to his parents...they would flip if they thought he involved with ghosts, especially romantically involved...

Danny thought hard and decided that despite it all, he gave Spectra a _ **9/10**_.

He still has doubts but he can't deny that he is fond of her and like he said, she is pretty and a good kisser, and he can tell that she has a good heart... He just hopes that could be enough...

 _ **RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG** _

Danny heard his phone ringing and he knew that it had to be Tucker.

" Hey Tucker...how was your date tonight?..."Danny asked, cutting to the chase.

 _" Well, I got this girl named Miranda...way too nasty for me.._."Tucker muttered.

" _You?..._ "Tucker asked.

" You'll never believe me if I told you..."Danny said

" _Try me.._."Tucker said, thinking that there is nothing Danny could say to shock him, considering what they already have been through.

Danny told him everything that has happened to him the last few hours of his life, once he was done, he knew that his best friend must have dropped his jaw, even if he couldn't see him

 _" You went on a date with **ANOTHER** ghost girl and not only that, you met a zombie, vampire, werewolf, a Frankenstein girl, a lake creature, a mummy and you have to kick the Guys in White's butts again?._..'Tucker exclaimed.

"Yep...'Danny said simply.

 _"Man, and the worst that happened to be tonight was Miranda ditching me but you ended up in a teen monster movie in real life...what else could happen?_...'Tucker mutters.

Danny decided to leave out the part of the kisses...for some reason, he didn't feel that it was the right time...and the fact that monster girls or not, he couldn't put it pass Tucker to still get jealous, all things considered. The two boys continued to chat for a while, before hanging up.

Danny then went back to his computer to see if he received his next email about his blind date for tomorrow.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Musa the Musician_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"6'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _105 lbs  
_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Gemini  
_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Melody  
_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _I am_ a _light skinned girl with_ _dark hair and dark blue eyes._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am considered a tough girl and maybe a little tomboyish but that doesn't mean I am not fun to be around with. I happen to love dancing, parties and I am a true music lover at my core.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _M_ usic, _dancing, parties, fashion, singing, and playing all instruments, especially the concert flute._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I used to be into the bad boy type, tall, dark and rebellious, but lately I am getting tired of them and I just want to meet a nice, considerate guy that I can get along with.  
_

Danny read the profile and raised an eyebrow. Whoever this Musa girl is, she seems specific on her choice. At the very least she sounds honest on her profile. Danny read that tomorrow, they will be on a date at a new Karaoke club in Gardenia called _**"The Rising Star"**_ at precisely 5:00pm.

'Gardenia...'Danny muttered.

He heard of that place, it's only about 30 minutes driving distance from Amity Park, nothing he couldn't handle alone, compared to the other places he has had to travel to these last few weeks.

Danny then looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was getting late.

The dark haired boy then decided to go to be early. Knowing that tomorrow is another day and another blind date for him. One that right now, he has no idea how.. _. special_ it will be.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _In Gardenia/ The Rising Star_

 _5:00pm_

Danny soon arrived to the karaoke club where he was suppose to meet his next blind date, _Musa the musician.  
_

"I made it...'Danny said in relief as he glanced at his watch, still glad that he wasn't late.

After a few moments, he waited, only to feel somebody tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see a teenage girl.

"Hi, you wouldn't happen to be _D-Fenton,_ would you?..."The girl asked and Danny checked her out and smiled.

She is really pretty. It's a tall, slender 16 year old girl with light skin, dark hair with a bluish tint that she kept in pigtails, dark blue eyes and she looks like she is of Asian Ancestry. She was also dressed wearing a a red top, knee length tight jeans and ankle black ankle high boots that matched her belt, making her look casual yet cute.

Danny kept smiling, until he realized that she asked him a question.

"Uh..Yes...Yes I am...You must be _Musa the Musician?_ ...'Danny asked politely to the girl.

"Just Musa will do..'The girl said, showing off a pretty smile.

"It's nice to meet you Musa you can call me Danny...these are for you...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers he got her.

Musa looked at them and smiled at him.

"Thank you...'The cute girl said and Danny resisted hard not to look like a dope right now.

He has an impression to make here. Danny, snapping out of his brief stupor, opened the door for his blind date.

'After you, Musa...'Danny said as he held the door for her.

"Thank you..'" Musa giggled as she walked in, with Danny soon followed her.

For their blind date is now beginning...

However, unknown to the two teens, somebody else is nearby, about to enter the establishment...but not for the reasons everyone else who comes here will.

"Found her..."The voice said before fading away.

* * *

 _Inside_

"Wow...'Danny said as he looked around the club.

"It certainly is...'Musa commented as she watched many people dancing and singing to the songs.

The two teenagers took a table, and Danny was the first to take the initiative with the small talk, having gotten a lot of practice at this point.

"So Musa, tell me all about yourself?..."Danny asked.

"Well, like I said on my profile...I love music and dancing, fashion and I am a bit of a tomboy...but still fun...I attend Alfea..."Musa said.

"Alfea?...What's that?..."Danny asked.

"It's a private all girl boarding school...but I am spending the Summer with my best friend Bloom in her home town Gardenia..."Musa explained to the boy.

"You said that you are from a place called Melody...I have never heard of it..."Danny said.

"It's out of town, remote..."Musa said vaguely to the boy.

"What about you?...'Musa asked.

"Well...I live in Amity Park...I go to a public school called Casper High...I am interested in NASA,astronomy, rock music like Dumpty Humpty, and I like playing video games and bowling with my friends..."Danny said.

"You said Dumpty Humpty is your favorite band?...'Musa asked.

"Yeah, I have all of their CD's..."Danny said.

"I heard of them...they are good...though I prefer making my own music most of the time...'Musa said.

"Yeah, I figure that's why you call yourself _Musa the Musician_...'Danny quipped.

"So, what do you play...'Danny asked, clearly interested.

 _ **"Everything.**_.."Musa said, causing Danny to blink.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I loved playing instruments and my father would help teach me...he's sort of a musician himself...and I always loved the challenge of learning to play a new instrument...so far, I know how to play the guitar, base, violin, harp, keyboard, drums but the one I love to play the most is the concert flute...'Musa said and Danny looked amazed.

"You play _**7**_ instruments?!...'Danny exclaimed.

"No...I have _mastered_ 7 instruments so far...like I said, I always love the challenge of learning a new instrument..."Musa said with a cute smile.

"You said that the flute is your favorite? why is that?...'Danny asked, curious.

"It's the first instrument I have ever learned how to play and well...it's special to me...sometimes when I am alone, I like playing it to relax me or lift my spirits...I guess that sounds a little silly, huh...'Musa said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Not at all, I think it's cool that you know how to play all that... and I respect a girl who is passionate about her interests...'Danny said, making Musa smile at that.

They looked at the stage and the last person finished singing horribly off-key, while Musa had a sour look on her face.

 _ **"Ugh..**_.what a crime of harmonies and melodies...'Musa said after having to hear that.

"Why don't you show them how it's done? You did say that you sing...'Danny said.

"Gladly...'Musa said with a challenging smirk on her face as she went to sign herself up and requested one particular song to sing

 _"Promises have meaning once again_  
 _And broken dreams are drifting to an end_  
 _I'm feel it like my life has just begun_

 _I'm waking for the first time_  
 _Waking for the first time_  
 _Waking for the very first time to the sun_

 _I'm getting a feeling that I want to explore_  
 _My heart to the ceiling and my feet off the floor_  
 _You let in all the magic_ "

Danny was stunned silent, unable to believe this. Musa said she sings but this...this is...

 _ **"Beautiful..**_." Danny muttered as he enjoyed hearing her sing that song, as did the entire crowds, who were all clapping and dancing along to Musa's pretty singing voice.

Once she was done, everyone was applauding and even asking for an encore, even though this is just Karaoke.

"Oh my, looks like we have a favorite here tonight, what do you say, Musa? One more song?...'The D.J asked the dark haired girl who had a smirk on her face.

"Do you even have to ask?...'Musa said, showing that she wanted to sing again and everyone looked excited.

However, before Musa could start singing her next song, something happened. A crash was heard, alarming the entire room, and shocking Musa and Danny.

 _"Oh man...what now?_...'Both Musa and Danny thought simultaneously.

Once the dust cleared up, three girls wearing strange costumes appeared, and each of them had nasty grins on their faces.

 _ **"What?..**_."Danny exclaimed, only to be pushed down under the table by Musa.

Soon the trio of girls started destroying the place, causing everyone else to run out screaming.

"Come on out! _**FAIRY!**_ We know that you are here!...'The white haired girl shouted as she sent an ice blast around, while the other two did electric or storm like attacks, destroying the karaoke club even more.

 _"Fairies?..._ 'Danny questioned.

Before he could think about it more, his ghost sense went off and Danny groaned.

"Now what?...'Danny thought in frustration as he and Musa continued to hide under the table, and they soon saw another person appear to the scene.

 _ **"HELLO GARDENIA! TELL ME WHO YOU LOVE!.**_.."Ember appeared with her guitar in hand, only to stop when she saw that the crowds were all gone and the destruction of the place.

"What the heck is going on here?!...'Ember shouted, upset that her chance of an audience was gone, only for her to be hit by an ice blast.

The evil ghost diva turned around and soon saw the trio of girls on the grounds, each one looking annoyed at her presence.

"Hey, get lost _wanna-be_ , this is our ambush!...'Icy shouted to Ember, who looked insulted.

 _ **"WANNA-BE?**_! Do you have any idea who you are talking to?...'Ember shouted.

"No, and I don't care...get lost...We got a fairy to destroy here...'Darcy shouted as she even sent a blast to Ember, sending her flying a bit.

'And I got three _**witches**_ here to send to oblivion!...'Ember screamed in rage as she continued her attack on them, which they managed to dodge.

Ember got angry and tried to blast them with her guitar, causing a 3 to one battle between the evil girls.

Danny heard this and blinked at one of the strange girls said.

"Fairy..."Danny questioned and couldn't help but notice that Musa looked nervous.

"Lets..Let's get out of here...before those crazy girls...try and attack again...'Musa said but Danny couldn't help but notice that Musa didn't look like she was worried for her safety...but for his.

" _Could she possibly be_ -...'Danny got an idea, it was a strange one but with everything he has seen lately, there is no such thing as a coincidence.

"Musa, can I ask you something...quick...'Danny whispered to her.

"What is it?...'Musa asked.

"At the risk of sounding like a lunatic, you wouldn't happen to be the fairy that those creeps are after?..."Danny flat out questioned.

"I...I...Why would you think that?...'Musa asked nervously and Danny sighed.

"You stuttered...it is true, isn't it?...'Danny sighed and Musa had a bad moment.

"Alright...yes...I am a fairy...but-

"You can trust me...I am a little more than I appear to be..."Danny said as his eyes glowed green and his hands were as well, causing Musa to gasp.

"What...what are you?...'Musa asked in amazement as she watched his glowing hands.

"I'll tell you later, first we got a wanna be diva and three crazy girls to deal with...so..how about it?...'Danny offered.

Musa looked stunned before she smirked widely.

"Let's take these creeps down...'Musa said with a smirk.

One that Danny returned with full force.

* * *

 _Back with the battle_

Ember and The Trix continued to try and destroy each other and their battle soon ended up on the streets, causing even more property damage in the process. Sure, The Trix originally wanted to capture Musa, make her tell them the location of her fairy friends and then destroy them all, but this girl made the mistake of getting on their nerves, so they had to crush her.

Unfortunately for them, Ember turned out to be tougher than she looks, and a lot more powerful.

"Take this! _Has-been_!..."Stormy shouted as she sent an electric blast to Ember, who used her guitar to deflect it!

"Try this on for size! _**Rejects!**_..."Ember shouted as she sent a fire blast at the trio of witches.

Their fighting would have continued, only for someone to come to the scene...two someones.

'Alright, break it up!..."Someone shouted after sending a big blast in their direction, getting their attention.

The four wicked girls looked up and saw Musa, in her fairy form and Danny in his ghost form, both looking down on them.

"Musa..."Icy said with a sneer.

"Dipstick...'Ember said with an identical sneer.

It seems the sight of their mortal enemies temporarily stopped their desire to _destroy_ each other for them time being.

"Now ladies...is this any way to behave?...'Danny said mockingly, while Musa gathered her energy.

'Yeah, there is better ways to solve a conflict...like this!..."Musa shouted as she sent a Sonic blast, hitting the Trix and Ember at once.

Danny looked impressed.

"Nice...'Danny commented.

"Thanks...'Musa said with a smile.

However, before they could go back to battle, Ember lunged at Danny and the Trix sent blasts at Musa, making them move away from each other.

"I'll deal with you three witches later...I got a personal score to settle here...'Ember said as her eyes glowed red and Danny sent her a frown.

"Fine, once I kick your butts, I can go back to my date...'Danny said and before Ember could attack, she stopped and heard this.

"You? A date...oh, that's a laugh...'Ember mocked.

"Hey, I date...and I was on one before you and your new " _friends_ " ruined things..."Danny said as he dodged Ember's guitar blast, while the ghostly diva still looked annoyed.

 ** _"Puh-lease_**..." Ember scoffed while Danny looked insulted.

"If that was short for " _Please, kick my butt"_ , then my pleasure...'Danny said as he sent more blasts at Ember, trying to weaken her.

* * *

While Danny was busy with Ember, Musa tried to dodge each of the attacks the Trix sent her way and tried to take them down.

 _"I got to help Danny.._.'Musa thought as she tried to both, focus on the battle she was in, and to help her date/ally from his own enemy.

Being quick, Musa did her next attack against her enemies.

 _ **"BASS BOOM!**_..."Musa shouted as she conjured her spell, which directly hit the evil teen witches head on.

 _ **"AH!..**_.." The Trix shouted as they were hit.

Musa wasted no time as she tried to find some way to help Danny, who seemed to have his hands full with the evil diva girl he was fighting.

"Give it up, Baby pop! I got you right where I want you!...'Ember shouted.

However, Musa had sent a wave shied, catching Ember off guard and caused her to accidentally let go of her guitar, and thus, giving Danny an opening.

The ghostly boy sent a huge ecto blast, hitting Ember straight on, then he proceeded to pumble her, taking complete advantage of the fact that she didn't have her guitar, the source of her power.

Soon enough, Ember was knocked out for the time being, Danny would have sucked her up inside the thermos, but the Trix were now in front of him and Musa, who was now at their mercy.

"Musa...'Danny said as he saw the witches send ice blasts, electric blasts and dark blasts at the girl, who is now on the ground in pain...

"You three...won't get... away with this..."Musa said in anger, while the evil witches just laughed.

"Oh please, little fairy...you could barely survive an attack from us when you had your pathetic little friends help...but now you are all alone...'Icy said maliciously as she and her sisters were about to close in on her.

Or they would have, it it weren't for a big, green ecto blast, sending them flying a few feet away, saving Musa.

"She's not alone, she has me...'Danny said as he became visible.

"Boy, am I glad to see you...'Musa said.

Icy and her sisters appeared and growled at the sight of Danny.

"I don't know what you are but I know what you will soon be...destroyed!...'Icy shouted as she sent an ice blast, which Danny dodged.

"Not bad...why don't you see mine powers!...'Danny said mockingly as he sent a huge ice blast, surprising Icy and hitting her head on.

 _ **"ICY!..**_.'Storm and Darcy exclaimed.

Icy was stunned, but her anger snapped her out of it and she turned to Danny with a vicious sneer.

"So you have powers over ice as well...well, no matter...We are the Trix, the most powerful witches in the Magix Dimension and no... _ **thing**_ will outdo us...'Icy said arrogantly and Danny sent her a sneer.

"Witches huh...You know...I would have called that fitting, but I met a witch before and she was way nicer than you three are, not to mention a lot prettier...you three just give her a bad name...'Danny said, thinking about the first witch he has ever met, and he knew that she couldn't be more different than these three.

The Trix heard this and sneered.

"Than that little witch friend of yours is an insult to the Ancestral Witches...and to us!..."Darcy said and Danny glared and dodged her dark magic blast.

Danny dodged their attacks and distracted them by sending a huge chunk of ice at the three of them. He turned to Musa, sending her a determined look.

"I say it's time to take care of these pests, what do you say?..."Danny said to Musa, who looked intrigued.

'What do you have in mind?...'Musa asked, intrigued.

Danny quickly whispered his plan to her, which made Musa looked interested. Just in time, as the evil Trix were now before them.

"We have had enough of this!...'Icy shouted on behalf of her and her sisters.

'So have we!..."Musa said in annoyance at her mortal enemy.

" _ **NOW!.**_..'Danny shouted, ready to commence this part of his plan.

Musa and Danny both let out their most powerful vocal attacks, for Danny it was his ghostly wail. The combination of Musa's magic singing and the pure power of Danny's wail was enough to attack and greatly weaken the Trix, who couldn't stand the sound.

' _ **AHHHH!**_..."The trix shouted as they were sent to a building, which crumbled all over them, leaving them with no way out.

Once Danny and Musa were done, they looked tired but relieved.

"We did it...'Musa said in relief.

"Let's go capture those freaks before they get back up...'Danny said.

However, to his horror, once he and Musa went inside the ruins of the building, they didn't seen a sign of the Trix.

"Darn it, they got away again...'Musa exclaimed in anger.

"Darn it...'Danny muttered... .'At the very least we managed to give them some bruises as a parting gift..'He quipped.

"Especially on their egos...'Musa said, making Danny chuckled at that.

However, before they could continue talking, Ember appeared, apparently having regained consciousnesses and she looked really mad now.

"Darn it...I knew I forgot something...'Danny hissed.

'Okay dipstick...'I am through playing around...'Ember shouted as she used her power in her guitar to send more attacks at them, annoying Musa to no end.

"Let's turn the volume on this wanna-be...what do you say, Danny?...'Musa asked her blind date who smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask...'Danny said.

Ember was about to attack Danny, only for Musa to get in her way.

"Get lost! _**Sparkle Butt!** _The dipstick is the one I want!..."Ember shouted.

"Too bad, I saw him first...'Musa quipped sarcastically as she gathered her energy and dodged Ember's blasts.

"If there is something I can't stand is someone using music for bad..."Musa said as she did another Sonic blast, which Ember barely managed to avoid.

Though she looked angry over the sight of another person with music base powers.

"There is only room for one Rock Star in this town..."Ember shouted.

"Yeah...so get lost!..."Musa quipped back, making Ember look even angrier.

However, due to being distracted by Musa, Danny sent another ice attack, forcing Ember to crash to the ground.

"Now this is what I call a duet...'Musa said with a smirk.

"Let's make this one final show to remember...'Danny said as he and Musa grabbed hands.

They did that one attack once again...Danny's ghostly wail and Musa's magical singing being combined, was enough to overpower Ember and knock her out once again. Danny, having reverted back to his human form due to using too much power quickly pulled out his thermos and sucked her inside, this capturing her and saving the day.

"Finally..."Danny said with relief.

'At least she didn't escape...'Musa sighed, feeling relieved as she transformed back to her civilian form.

However, once on the ground, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two teens.

"I...I think we both have some explaining to do...'Danny said weakly to the fairy girl.

'No duh!..."Musa said with her arms crossed, wondering just what the heck is going on here.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Musa hid in an abandoned alley where they knew no one could see or hear them talk. It was then that they told each other their origins, of what they are and everything they are suppose to be.

Needless to say, it left the two teenagers a bit surprised...

"So, you are actually suppose to be a fairy from another dimension...a fairy who uses her powers for good and those three girls from earlier were real witches who are your sworn enemies the Trix...and you and your friends all fight them to stop them from doing evil stuff..."Danny repeated what he just heard.

"Yeah, the Trix hate Fairies and anything that is good, so it's out job to stop them..."Musa explained.

'And Alfea?...'Danny questioned.

"It is an all girl boarding school...it's just that it's in another dimension..."Musa explained.

"When you said that Melody, your home, was out of town...you mean...-

"Yeah, way out of town...heck...out of this world, literally..."Musa explained, while Danny still looked in awe.

"So, you are a thing called a halfa...a half ghost and a half human...you got your powers from a portal made by your parents into a world called The Ghost Zone, where ghosts like that blue haired girl is suppose to live but you are a good guy and you use your powers to protect your town ..."Musa repeated what he told her a moment ago.

"Yeah, that's right..."Danny confirmed.

'Wow...'Musa said in a soft voice.

There was a silence between Danny and Musa for an uncomfortable moment, before Danny decided to break it.

"I won't say anything about your secret if you don't tell anyone about mine, Musa?...'Danny said.

"Deal..but could I at least tell my friends, they are fairies too and they would no doubt love to hear about how you managed to help me kick the Trix's butt..."Musa asked and Danny thought about it.

"Well, only if you don't tell any humans about my powers and I at least get to tell my best friends and my sister...they already know about my powers and they have been sworn to secrecy...they won't tell anyone...'Danny said.

"As long as the media or magic hunters don't find out about this...I guess they can know...'Musa said...

Musa and Danny were silent for a moment once again...and Danny was confused.

"Musa...can I ask you something else?...'Danny started.

'Sure, what is it, Danny?...'Musa asked.

"If you are suppose to be a fairy from another world...what are you doing here?...'Danny questioned and Musa blinked.

"School's out in Alfea and my friend Bloom, she is a fairy who grew up on Earth invited us to spend a few weeks with her Earth family...'Musa explained.

"And you being in a dating service?...'Danny questioned and Musa dropped her smile and Danny could sense a story there.

"I...I sort of got out of a relationship...it was pretty messy and my friend Bloom suggested I could give this a try...since I didn't have anything better to do...I thought...why not?..."Musa explained with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Why were you in it?...'Musa asked.

"My best friend Tucker wanted to try it and talked me into it...and the reason I decided to stay is because I was having a good time...'Danny admitted, a little embarrassed himself.

"And now?...'Musa asked with a smirk.

"Well...I can say that so far, it's been a _**blast..."**_ Danny said and thankfully, Musa chuckled a bit at the pun.

Danny smiled, only to lose it when he saw the amount of damage that their enemies did around here.

"Looks like our date is ruined, the karaoke club is destroyed..."Danny sighed in disappointment, while Musa did too.

Until an idea formed in her head, she turned to Danny, with an interested look on her face.

"Say Danny?..."Musa turned to him with that intrigued look.

"What?..."Danny questioned.

"If you are still up for it, I know of a place where we could hang for the rest of our date...if you are still up for it that is?...'Musa asked the ghostly boy.

"Where is it?...'Danny questioned, only for Musa, using some spells, conjured a portal and inside, he saw what looked to be an advanced, magical world.

He looked amazed.

"How about a quick tour of Magix, normally we are not allowed to bring humans, but with your powers...I think we can manage..."Musa said to the ghostly boy.

"What do you say?...'Musa asked.

Danny blinked and he considered it, and then smiled.

"Sure...why not...I still got three hours before curfew...so, why not...'Danny said before he and Musa stepped inside and soon left.

To go to Magix, to get a start on the second part of their blind date.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Magix City_

Musa decided to take Danny to the capitol of Magix and Danny was amazed by the sights of advance technology and magic. Danny had no problem entering here since his ghost powers, were, in one way, considered a mild form of magic, and his lack of ill intentions left him undetectable, so that was good.

Musa took Danny to one of her favorite cafe's and the two were finally eating and listening to music as they continued to talk and try to get to know each other, even talking about past adventures, which impressed the two of them.

After ordering dessert, Danny couldn't help but ask this.

"Musa...Can I ask you...a rather personal question?...'Danny asked.

"I guess... what is it?...'The pretty fairy asked him..

"Your profile said that you usually are into bad boys but now you are tired of them? If you don't mind my asking...why is that?...'Danny questioned and Musa looked down and Danny got a feeling that it was a little too personal.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to...but if you do want to talk about it...I'm all ears..."Danny said.

Musa thought about if for a moment and sighed.

"It's a little complicated to explain...I was going out with this guy...and well, all we did was fight...and...it's complicated...'Musa sighed.

Danny heard this and felt sorry for her, and then placed his hand on hers in a comforting way.

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to, but if you ever need an ear to listen to...I am up for it...'Danny said.

Despite herself, Musa smiled at that.

"Thanks Danny...'Musa said in a soft voice, while Danny sent her a gentle smile.

The two teenagers then finished eating and Musa decided to give Danny a tour of the capital city. Danny was amazed by all of the sights and magical people. It made him actually feel happy that for once, he wasn't the only person around these parts with powers.

Danny continued admiring the sights, only to see something.

'What's that over there?...'Danny asked as he pointed to a stand and Musa smiled.

"Wow...A surprise box stand...'Musa said excitedly.

'What?.."Danny questioned.

"You'll love it, it's a ton of fun...two people get a box, place their hands inside it and the magic inside the box conjures up a gift for them..."Musa explained.

"What kind of gift?...'Danny questioned.

"No one knows, that's the fun of it...you never know what you are going to get...come on, let's try it...'Musa said to Danny.

Danny, not seeing any trouble in it, followed her and the two purchases a box. Danny opened it and frowned.

"It's empty..."Danny said, feeling like this was a rip off.

'No, we have to both hold it, close our eyes and recite the magic words..."Musa explained.

'Which are...'Danny questioned.

Musa whispered them to him ,took his hand and the two now had their hands on the music box and started reciting the magic words.

 _"Magic so light...Magic so true...Please bestow a gift...to both me and to you..."_ Danny and Musa said at the same time.

The box started glowing and after a moment, Musa opened it and pulled out what looked to be a two person necklace of a yin-yang symbol.

'Wow...'Danny said, surprised that it actually worked.

'Look at what they say...'Musa said as she showed Danny what was written at the back of her half of the necklace.

"Yours says..." _New"...'_ Danny read.

"What does your say?...'Musa asked.

Danny showed and the two read what it was.

 _"Bond_..."The said at once.

Danny was surprised but smiled as he put his half of the necklace on, as Musa did her.

'Come on...there is a lot more to see here...'Musa said as she grabbed his hand to continue giving him the grand tour.

She didn't let go of his hand the whole time...which Danny noticed.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny had the most amazing time with Musa as she continued to give him a tour of Magix and show him more of her powers. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked in her advance fairy form...

He showed off some of his own powers and Musa was impressed that it came so naturally to him. They saw the rest of Magixs, and Danny was truly amazed. They could have done this all night but Danny had his curfew and Musa summoned a portal for him to go back to Amity Park,

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer, Danny?...'Musa asked.

"Believe me, I'd like to but I missed curfew last night and my parents gave me a warning...I don't want to test my luck...'Danny said.

"I guess I understand...'Musa said to the ghoslty boy.

"It was nice meeting you Musa...I got to say...tonight was certainly...'Danny paused as he tried to think of the right world to describe his evening with her.

"Magical?..."Musa suggested and Danny smiled at that

"Yeah..."Danny said as he smiled for a while.

'I had a great time tonight too Danny...and don't worry, I promise that you can trust me and the rest of the Winx when you meet them one of these days...'Musa said and Danny chuckled.

"I know...I trust you...'Danny said.

Musa heard this and couldn't help but smile when he said that.

She had been cautious of this blind dating thing but Danny...well...he's not what she expected him to be...

He was even better...

Musa kept smiling at him, and he smiled back at her.

Musa, without warning, gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, making the two of them blush at what she just did.

"Bye Danny...'Musa said, still blushing.

Danny, despite still blushing, smiled and nodded.

"Bye Musa...'Danny said as he stepped through the portal and was back in both his home town and his home world.

"Wow...'Danny said as he touched his cheek, which Musa just kissed.

Danny sighed happily. He actually went out with a fairy tonight...a pretty one with a really amazing voice...

Danny was a bit in a daze but snapped out of it when he noticed the time on the town's clock tower.

"Oh man, I gotta get home or I'm dead meat...'Danny exclaimed as he started flying as fast as possible in order to not be late for his curfew.

 _Again!_

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Meanwhile, back home**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** I know a lot of you were expecting Bloom but I thought of trying someone new. Besides, how many _DannyxMusa_ fics are out there, anyway?

* * *

 **A/N(2)** : Congratulations to _**Guest,jh831, Forbidden Warrior Flame, Haney, Frosty Wolf,61394, 1ToWrite,DARKPHANTOM13 , qazse, Mashot Tito , Dreams Come True 996,kombatant88 , TheFreezerStreets** and _**_BigChillFreak_** for guessing that Danny would go out with a member of the Wixn Club :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Funkyferret** and **Hoytti:** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider them.

 **Guest,jh831,Frosty Wolf,61394, 1ToWrite,DARKPHANTOM13 , qazse, Mashot Tito , Dreams Come True 996,kombatant88 ,TheFreezerStreets** and **BigChillFreak :** Congrats on guessing Winx Club :)

 **Frost Hunter, Leman42x, BeConfuzled Writer, nightmaster2000, DJ Rodriguez, The Brod Road, Guest,Lord Vortrex , Boris Yeltsin** and **Runeion:** Thank you :)

 **DP Observant 69** and **nitewolf423:** Thanks for spotting that typo, I'll try and fix it later.

 **Darkness Rising:** All good questions...

 **The hero named villain:** Yeah, Danny is too good for that...

 **Warrior of the Forbidden Flame** and **Haney** : No but close...It's Musa

 **Invader Johnny** : LOL!

 **Spectrer:** you were right, a nice 9.

 **AnimeKing6:** It certainly is...

 **danifan3000** : We will have to wait and see...

 **wiseguy2415** and **The Magician of Moonlight:** Not yet, but who knows? Maybe Danny will slip on a later day...LOL!

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	28. Meanwhile, Back Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 28:_** _ **Meanwhile, Back Home**_

While Danny was out having his date/adventure with Musa, Jazz Fenton was in the middle of the living room, her nose deep in another one of her psychology text books. While her parents were busy tinkering down in the lab.

" _A placebo is an inactive medication or medical procedure that resembles an actual treatment but is a fake version that does not actually act on a disease or medical condition. For some people, however, placebos can still have a positive or negative effect on symptoms, if only for a brief period of time…."_ Jazz read from her book.

Once she was finished reading, the red haired psychologist in training set her book down, went to the kitchen to get some water and sighed, feeling something that she didn't want to admit to feeling.

 _ **B-O-R-E-D.**_

Ever since Danny and Tucker started this blind dating thing and since Sam is still in Europe with her parents, it's been pretty quiet around here without them around. Heck, even the ghost attacks have been less frequent than usual for some strange reason, leaving Jazz with little to do with her spare time when she wasn't at the mall or tutoring summer school kids as part of her summer extracurricular activities she took up to add to her collage application.

 _"Some summer.._."Jazz thought in annoyance as she wondered how her brother was doing on his date.

She was still surprised he went along with this whole thing, since he used to think blind dating was impersonal but ever since he started, he would either comes home content, frustrated, love sick, and sometimes even with lipstick on his face as a souvenir from his dates. The last one was happening more frequently it seems.

And despite a few snags here and there, it's obvious that he is enjoying himself...

Before Jazz could think more about it, she heard the doorbell ringing.

'I'll get it..."Jazz shouted as she went to answer the door. Upon opening it, to her surprise, she saw that it was none other than Valerie Gray.

"Hi Valerie...'Jazz greeted to her brother's friend.

"Hi Jazz..." Valerie said.

"What brings you here? Danny told me that you were visiting your grandmother for the summer..."Jazz said, curiously.

"I was and I just came back...So, is Danny home?...'Valerie asked, and Jazz had a bad moment.

She knew that Danny and Val once had a thing but they broke it off before they had a chance to get serious. She knows her brother still thinks of her as a friend but she is not sure how she would react to the blind dating thing.

"I'm afraid Danny is out for the day...'Jazz said vaguely, deciding not to mention the date yet.

It's not her business to tell, anyway.

"Oh...well...can you tell me when he will be back?...'Val asked.

"He said he will be out till late...can I take a message for him?...'Jazz asked and she noticed that Valerie looked almost a little disappointed.

"No thanks, I just wanted to see if he wanted to hang out is all...thanks anyway Jazz..."Val said before she left.

Jazz closed the door and shook her head.

 _"Danny is more popular than even he realizes..."_ Jazz thought almost in amusement.

Jazz then went to the kitchen to get something to eat, since she knew it would be a while before her brother gets back from his blind date.

* * *

 _Later_

A few hours have passed and Jazz was now in the kitchen, having finished eating her dinner and was now back to reading another of her psychology books.

"Hi sweetie...anything interesting happen up here?...'Maddie asked, since she spent the last few hours in the basement working on their latest invention.

"Not really..."Jazz shrugged.

The Fenton daughter was about to leave for her room, only for her father to grab her in order to show off his newest gadget.

"Wait Jazzy...take a look at this baby...This is the prototype to the new Fenton and improved Fenton Blaster..."Jack said as he proudly showed off the gadget to his only daughter.

"New and improved?...'Jazz said and regretted asking that when she saw the wide grin on her dad's face.

"Yep, this baby is designed to totally overpower ghost with just one blast...look at this...'Jack announced much to his wife's dismay.

" _ **JACK WAIT**_! It still needs testing!...'Maddie shouted but it was too late, Jack pressed the button.

The machine turned on and then started making some strange noises and rumbling.

"Is it suppose to do that?...'Jazz asked with worry.

"No!...'Maddie said and the Fenton's new what this means.

" _ **HIT THE DECK!.**_..'Jack shouted as he and his family ducked and covered as the machine started spewing out a bunch of green ectoplasm...

Which landed all over Jazz.

 _ **"UGH! DAD!.**_..'Jazz shouted in anger and disgust over the green goop that was all over her.

"Sorry Jazz-pants..."Jack shouted as he and Maddie tried to regain control over the device that was still shooting the goop all over the house.

Jazz saw this and shook her head in exasperation

 _"Maybe Danny has the right idea, after all.._.'Jazz thought as she tried to wipe off the green slime off of her clothes and hair.

Anything has to be better than being home when her folks were having another gadget kick and they backfire...

 ** _Literally!_**

Just then, the door opened and Danny walked in with a relieved look on his face.

"Made it...'Danny said, obviously referring to his curfew.

The young Fenton boy was about to greet his family, only to see a slime covered Jazz, kitchen, living room and his parents trying to turn off a new gadget that was spewing a bunch of green goop.

Danny saw this and sighed.

"Another prototype?...'Danny guessed.

"Yes...'Jazz sighed as she and her brother tried to help their parents get the new Fenton Blaster under control before their house gets either blown to bits or covered in slime...

Again...

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A Game of Cat and Ghost**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a regular day in the Fenton household, LOL!

Also 2 chapters in one day! :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** I am glad that you enjoyed it :)

 **Nightmaster000:** Thank you :)

 **Wiseguy2415:** :)

 **Runeion:** Given his luck, unlikely...

 **Blazingkill:** We will have to wait and see...

 **qazse:** Yeah but this is a crossover fic and I don't think so...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	29. A Game of Cat and Ghost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 29:_** _ **A Game of Cat and Ghost**_

After spending almost an hour helping his family clean up the house from the latest gadget malfunction, Danny went to his room to go rate his date with Musa.

He didn't hesitate to give her a 9/10. He knows that he likes her a lot, she is pretty, fun and her singing is amazing. Her being a fairy is actually pretty cool too and the way they managed to take down both Ember and those witches, they make a good team. The downside is her living in another dimension but she seems not to mind visiting.

So...maybe...

" _Musa.._.'Danny thought as he looked at his half of the necklace that he and Musa got together on their date. He smiled as he thought of her. Yep, he definitely sees a possibility with her...

" _Musa...you are quite a girl..._ "Danny thought, feeling a little silly right now.

 _ **RRRIIIINNNNGG** _

Danny snapped out of it as he heard his cell phone ringing and answered it.

"Hello..."Danny answered.

 _"Hey Danny, what's up?..._ "Tucker asked.

"I am guessing you just got back from your blind date...'Danny said.

 _"I got some freak named Mitzi...don't want to talk about it...how about you? Did you get another ghost or mutant to date you?..._ "Tucker chuckled.

"No, this time it was a fairy..."Danny answered.

Tucker laughed for a while, only to stop when he realized that Danny wasn't laughing too.

 _"Are you serious?..._ 'Tucker asked and Danny proceeded to give him the details of his entire date.

Once he was done, he could hear the awe in Tucker's voice

 _"Last night it was those monsters, now fairies and witches...what's next?.._.'Tucker exclaimed in exasperation.

"I guess that's part of the fun of the blind date...you get to find that out for yourself..."Danny chuckled.

" _So, how pretty is Musa, on a scale of 1-10?...'T_ ucker asked.

"A ten...maybe an 11...you should see what she looks like in her fairy form... _wow._..'Danny said.

"But remember, you can't tell anyone...I promised Musa only you, Jazz and Sam, no one else...'Danny said seriously.

 _"Dude, **who** am I going to tell without either looking crazy or suspicious?.._.'Tucker asked sarcastically.

Danny chuckled when he realized that he has a point.

The two boys continued chatting for a while before they realized it was getting late. However before turning in for the evening, Danny went to check for his next blind date and just as always, it was already there, waiting for him. He clicked the email and started reading his date's profile.

 _ **User Name:** Party Hardy_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"6'_

 _ **Weight:**_ _100 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Libra  
_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _New York City_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _I am a slender, athletic young woman with platinum blonde hair, green eyes and a fair complexion._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I consider myself a friendly girl who prefers using my brains, wits and resources to solve any dilemma that I face. I am also a patient individual and very social who never backs down from a challenge.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Art, shopping, traveling, parties, competition, gymnastics, literature and having fun._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am a girl who is usually chased, but right now, I want to see who is man enough to catch me here in this service. Though the kind of guy who can do that is no doubt unique, witty and above all, doesn't back down easily. It also helps if he has a sense of humor and knows how to have fun.  
_

Danny read the profile. Their date will be tomorrow at 12:00 at Cafe Des Fleurs and Danny smiled, glad that it was a place he is already familiar with.

 _"That place is even more popular than I thought_..."Danny thought as he continued to read.

He also read that she wants to go to a museum for a new gallery.

 _'A museum?_ Danny blinked at that but shrugged.

He supposed going to a museum wouldn't be so bad, it is different than a lot of the places he has gone to the last few weeks. The dark haired boy soon went to bed, to rest up for his next date which is tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Danny was flying as fast as he could, in order to not be late for his date.

 _"Oh man...I can't be late...I got to go faster..._ 'Danny thought as he tried flying faster.

Due to his dad's new prototype going crazy again, he had to both help clean up and re-bath himself after getting caught in the crossfire, just so he could be somewhat decent for his date. Now he is frantically flying fast so that he won't be late. He soon landed to the alley next to the cafe and changed back and glanced at his watch...

'Made it...'Danny said in relief, glad that he still had 10 minutes to spare.

The ghost boy then took his flowers and went to the entrance to await for his date. He also made sure that his heart sticker was neatly in place.

 _"She should be here soon..._ "Danny thought as he patiently waited until his date arrived.

Unknown to him, somebody had witness his transformation...from several buildings away, a somebody who had a pair of advance pair of binoculars who saw the entire transformation...and the heart shape sticker on Danny's shirt.

"Oh my..." The person said, their green eyes twinkling with interest and mischief.

This should be interesting.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

It was now precisely noon and Danny still waited at the front of Cafe De Fleurs, with flowers in his hand, his heart sticker on and he glanced at his watch since the girl still hasn't showed up yet.

 _"It's already noon...she should be here any minute._..'Danny thought as he continued to wait.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be _ **D-Fenton,**_ would you?...'He heard a feminine voice asked him from behind.

Danny turned around and his jaw dropped at what he saw and only this thought passed through his lips.. .

 _ **"Wow**_...'Danny whispered as he checked out the girl who had a pleased smirk on her face due to his reaction.

"Thank you...now better close up, you don't want to catch flies..."The girl teased and Danny, realized his jaw was hanging, embarrassingly closed it and still couldn't help but be stunned by what he is seeing.

This girl is...well, _**Hot.**_

He saw medium length platinum blonde hair, big, green eyes with a mischievous gleam in them, perfect skin, perfect teeth, in a perfectly shapely body.

In other words... _ **Wow!**_

"You mean…you're _Party Hardy…"_ Danny asked and the blonde nodded.

"Yes, but I prefer Felicia…"The girl said as she flirtatiously flipped her hair.

 _"Felicia..."_ Danny whispered, liking how that name sounded, before he realized that she is looking at him. Danny blushed and tried to regain his voice.

"I…I'm Danny Fenton….uh…also D-Fenton…'Danny said, feeling strange as she continued to look at him.

Danny realized that he was still staring, cleared his throat and realized that he had to get with the program here.

"Um...these are for you, Felicia...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers he got her.

"Flowers...how thoughtful..."Felicia said as she sent him a smile that made Danny a little weak at the knees but he managed to regain control of himself.

There is no way he wants to risk his powers acting up and him without his pants in front of her...

He then realized that she is looking at him and he remembered that he has an impression to make here, he held the door opened to her and turned to her with a smile on his face.

"After you, Felicia...'Danny said politely.

"Manners...that's one point in your favor..let's see how you keep up...'Felicia said in a pleased voice as she walked inside.

Danny soon followed her inside and it was time...

Their blind date is now beginning.

For their blind date is now beginning...

* * *

 _Inside_

Danny and Felicia were soon seated, were given complimentary ice water and they now had their menu's in their hands. Now it was time to start getting to know each other.

"So Felicia...tell me all about yourself?..."Danny asked, trying hard to keep his hormones under control.

 _"Hmmm.._.well...there really isn't all that much...I'm just a simple 16 year old girl from New York and I live with my mother in Midtown..." Felicia said in that alluring voice of hers.

"So, where do you go to school?...'Danny asked.

"Well, my mother works for this large corporation OsCorp and she usually travels to several different branches during the year, we mostly stay in New York but sometimes go to places like Boston, Rhoda Island and Amity Park during the year...so I am constantly changing schools..."Felicia said and Danny looked surprised at what she just said.

"Currently we are in Amity Park, since my mother is handling some business for her boss during the summer...'She continued.

"I see...so, what do you like to do for fun?..."Danny asked.

"Practicing judo, gymnastics, shopping, going to parties and just trying to have fun here and there..."Felicia said as she showed off her perfectly white smile.

"What about you, _Blue Eyes?_ Tell me, what are you all about?...'Felicia asked the boy, who blushed at the nickname she just gave him.

"I am 14 years old...I grew up here in Amity Park... I go to Casper High and my interests include astronomy, NASA, playing video games, bowling and having fun with my friends..."Danny said and Felicia raised an eyebrow.

'14, huh?...'Felicia questioned.

"Uh...yeah...'Danny said, wondering what's up. For some reason, she smirked.

"Well, they say younger men can surprise you...why don't we wait and see if that's true...'Felicia said, still holding that smirk.

"Ok..."Danny sighed, unable to believe that he is pretty much putty right now.

"So...uh...what made you decide to go into blind dating?...'Danny asked and Felicia send him a thoughtful look, making her look.

 _'Hmmm._..well...I saw the flyer and well...I guess I was kind of curious...like I said on my profile, I like a challenge and what's more challenging than seeing if this place can actually produce a guy that can handle me...'Felicia said to the boy.

"What about you?..."Felicia asked as she sent him a flirtatious look, making Danny gulp once more.

'I...my friend found out...he talked me into...into trying it and well...here I am...'Danny said as he tried to keep his heart beat steady.

What is wrong with him, now?!

He has been out with so many girls, beautiful girls lately and he has managed to keep his cool…why the heck is she having the kind of effect that Paulina used to have on him during the start of Freshman year?…

Maybe it had something to do with her green eyes, her perfect teeth, her high, delicate cheekbones, her chiseled face, her dimples, her pouty lips that looked so luscious even as she spoke...

"Are you ready Danny?..."Felicia spoke, surprising Danny.

"Huh?..."Danny questioned, only to notice that the waiter had arrived.

"Your order...'Felicia said and noticed his blushing and smirked once more.

Danny randomly picked a steak to eat for lunch and Felicia chose some lasagna for her. Danny and Felicia continued to chat about various topics, and Danny still finds himself mesmerize by her beauty.

Felicia noticed that and continued to smirk.

 _"This is so easy..._ 'Felicia thought as she continued to charm the boy she was out with.

* * *

After lunch, Danny and Felicia walked out of the restaurant and the platinum blonde girl continued telling him of some of the places she has lived in, particularly in New York.

"Wow, and I thought Amity Park could be wild.." Danny commented after Felicia mentioned a typical day in the Big Apple.

"It is how it is, though I wouldn't trade New York for anything...it's exciting and you never know what could happen...I like that..."Felicia commented, making Danny chuckle.

They were on their way to the museum, however Felicia suddenly felt that she got a text on her cell phone and stopped.

"One moment Danny..."Felicia said as she read the text message, keeping a poker face as she did so.

"So what is it?...'Danny asked as Felicia put her phone away.

"Oh, it was my mother, she says she has to work late tonight, is all...'Felicia shrugged.

Danny didn't questioned as they continued to walk, only for Felicia to get his attention.

"Say Danny..."Felicia started.

"Yes?...'Danny questioned.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for a milkshake...would it be too much trouble to make a little stop..."Felicia asked politely to the boy.

"Uh...sure...but what about the museum?...'Danny questioned.

"Oh, it will still be there later...please...'Felicia asked as she battered her eyelashes at him.

Danny couldn't refuse and took her to the closest place he knew where to get a decent milkshake

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

 _The Nasty Burger_

Danny and Felicia soon arrived to the Nasty Burger, since it was close by.

'Nasty Burger?...'Felicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't let the name fool you, it's good...'Danny said.

Felicia decided to take his word for it and entered the establishment with him. Once inside, they saw that it was packed with the lunch crowd, most of them being teenagers from Danny's own school.

Suddenly the noticed Danny with Felicia and some of them were looking at them. Most of the guys were looking at Felicia, giving her the same kind of looks they usually give Paulina and others were surprised to see the attractive blond girl was holding onto Danny's arm.

 _"This is awkward..._ 'Danny thought while Felicia didn't seem to mind the attention.

She made Danny take her to the counter and to Danny's surprise, he saw that it was Valerie who was the cashier...

"Danny?...'Valerie said in surprise upon seeing him.

"Val?...'Danny exclaimed at the sight of her.

"I take it you two are friends...Felicia said, reminding them that she is here.

"Uh...yeah...friends...what are you doing here Val? I thought you and your dad were staying with your grandmother?..."Danny asked and Valerie snapped out of her surprise.

"I came back yesterday...didn't Jazz tell you...'Valerie said and Danny shook his head.

"Must have slipped her mind...'Danny commented.

"Hi there, we haven't met yet, my name is Felicia Hardy...'Felicia introduced herself and Valerie tried hard not to glare when she saw her arm around Danny's.

"I'm Valerie..."She said.

"So...new friend?...'Valerie asked, trying to keep her jealousy under control.

"You could say that...we're on a date...'Felicia said simply and Val tried hard not to grit her teeth when she heard that.

"I see...how nice...'Valerie said, trying to control her jealousy.

Danny sensed the tension here and gulped...

"Uh...so...uh...Valerie, uh...could you get us a couple of milkshakes please?...'Danny asked the dark haired girl who flinched when he addressed her.

"Oh, sure...what kind?...'Valerie asked.

"The usual for me...'Danny said and Valerie nodded.

"I'll have a low fat, no sugar vanilla shake...I am trying to watch my figure..."Felicia said and Valerie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that request.

'Coming right up...'Valerie said as she begrudgingly charged them for the order, told her coworkers to get them ready and then told them to wait for their number.

As she saw Danny and Felicia go sit as one of the booths near the window, Valerie sighed. Yeah, she broke up with Danny to protect him, but it doesn't mean that it is easy seeing him out on a date with another girl.

Especially when it's a floozy like that Felicia girl...

"Gray! #5 is ready...'Mitch, the fry cook shouted and Valerie realized she had to get back to work.

* * *

 _With Danny and Felicia_

After Danny and Felicia got their milkshakes, they sat by a booth next to the window and started enjoying them...or they tried to, it is kind of hard when half the teenagers there kept looking at them.

"They are staring at us...'Danny muttered but Felicia just shrugged.

"Let them look, we aren't doing anything wrong...we are just two young teens getting some milkshakes together, what could be more _innocent_ than that?...'Felicia teased before taking a sip of her shake.

Danny chuckled at that. He was about to continue his own milkshake, only for a loud, obnoxious voice to ruin the moment.

" _ **Fenton?!.**_..'Dash shouted.

"Not again...'Danny sighed when he saw Dash march up to them, with the A-Listers and for some reason, Mikey too, who was filming for whatever reason.

"What do you want Dash?..."Danny asked and the blonde jock looked ticked.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after getting us kicked out of _Cafe De Flowers_..."Dash said and Danny looked exasperated.

"I didn't do anything, the security guard did that...'Danny said while Dash still looked mad.

However Paulina's eyes were cast on Felicia, and she sent her a critical look.

"Who is she suppose to be?...'Paulina demanded, not liking the other girl who was taking up all of the guys attention away from her.

"My name is Felicia...Felicia Hardy..."She said, showing off a perfect smile that made everyone, even Dash drool over her and the girls look jealous.

"Oh man, first that dweeb, Ice hocky Hottie, the kung fu chick, the blonde cutie and now this babe? Okay, Fenton, spill! You never have any game with girls, so where are they all coming from?...'Dash demanded and Danny looked annoyed and Felicia looked mildly entertained here.

"If you must know, I'm on a blind date now..so if you don't mind...'Danny said.

"Blind date?...'Paulina questioned and Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, I signed up for a teen service...'Danny admitted not seeing anything wrong with it.

Dash was about to say something, only to stop when he heard that and for some reason, he and the other popular kids started laughing, confusing Danny and annoying Felicia.

"What?...'Danny demanded, wondering what the heck is wrong with them this time.

"You, _ **blind dating?**_! Oh man, wait until the whole school hears about this come Fall?...'Dash laughed while Mikey continued to video tape it.

Before Danny could say anything, Felicia beat him to it.

"And what's wrong with blind dating?...'Felicia asked, getting the jock's attention.

"A lot if you and those other hotties end up with a loser like this...'Dash said as he pointed to Danny.

Felicia was silent for a moment, before she got an idea to both have some fun and get on this guy's good graces too.

"I don't think he is a loser..."Felicia said, as she turned to Danny her eyes on him... "If anything...I think he's pretty _**adorable.**_..'Felicia said and Danny blushed at both her closeness and what she just said in front of his own classmates.

Dash was surprised by what she just said but before he could say anything, Felicia spoke up.

"So, from what _Behemoth_ here said, I take it I'm not your first time?...'Felicia said in a playful voice and Danny blushed once more at the way she phrased that.

"Yeah, I...I have already been out with some girls so far..."Danny said as he felt himself flushing from the kind of gaze she is giving him.

He also couldn't help but notice a smirk form on her face..but why?

"We're they better than me?...'Felicia said in a flirtatious voice that made Danny's face become even redder than an apple and made everyone else who was watching this curious.

'B-Better at what?..."Danny questioned only for Felicia to kiss him between his cheek and his temple and then quickly whisper.

 _"Let's mess with that idiot a bit, why don't we?.._."Felicia whispered and before Danny could ask what she is talking about, the sultry blonde placed her hands on his face, leaned forward and their lips met...

Danny stood there frozen as she started _**kissing** _him...as was Dash, Valerie, Paulina and the other teenagers from Casper High who witness this...even Mickey, who was still filming but didn't notice since his own jaw was dropping.

Danny finally blinked and realized what was happening and despite himself, he found himself melting into the kiss, which lasted a full 10 seconds before Felicia pulled away, leaving Danny with a daze on his face, and everyone else with stunned looks.

"That...'Felicia said flirtatiously to Danny and even playfully tapped him on the nose.

Danny however, didn't notice since he still looked to be lost in a daydream...

'Danny?...'Felicia asked but smirked when she saw that he was still under her spell .

"I...I...Uh...What was the question, again?...'Danny asked, making Felicia giggle at his response.

Dash was red in the face, either from anger or embarrassment, no one knew and no one cared. Paulina looked repulsed, Valerie was seething and everyone else was looking slack jawed right now.

Mikey however, snapped out of his shock and said this.

" _ **WHERE CAN I SIGN UP FOR THIS DATING SERVICE?!** _The geeky boy exclaimed to Danny, who finally managed to snap out of his stupor and remember that they had an audience.

"Uh...at the mall...it's a place called _**You+Me=Love!**_ and-..."Danny didn't get to finish since Mikey excitedly ran out of the restaurant, no doubt eager to get to his destination.

"But you got to be honest with your profiles!..."Danny shouted but he doubted that Mikey heard him.

He then noticed that Nathan started running out to, most likely for the same reason...as did the rest of the geeks...the skater kids...the medium popular kids and even some of the jocks too...

"Steve! Dale! You guys too?!...'Dash shouted in outrage.

"Get with the times Dash...if that dating service can give a guy like Fenton a babe like this..then I want some...'Dale said as he referred to Felicia and then he and the other jocks started running out to go sign up for the service.

Leaving Dash and Paulina alone and looked at Danny and Felicia, who was still had her arms around him.

Now, if you both don't mind...we're busy here...'Felicia said before she gave Danny another kiss, once again casting him under her spell.

Paulina looked annoyed and scoffed in disgust..

'Uh, whatever..let's go Dash …"Paulina ordered.

'Dash looked angry and he would have pounded on Danny but then remembered Paulina and groaned.

 _"One of these days.._.'Dash muttered as Paulina dragged him out of the area, while Felicia continued to make out with Danny. Once she noticed that they were gone, she pulled away, while Danny still looked stunned and Felicia stared laughing.

"Huh?...'Danny thought when he saw the amused look on Felicia's face.

"Oh man, did you see the look on their faces...'Felicia giggled and Danny managed to regain his senses.

"Why...why did you kiss me?...'Danny asked and Felicia shrugged.

'Hey, that jerk was bugging you, so I thought it be a good way to hurt his pride a bit, not to mention, I think it made you the most envied guy at your school come this fall...'Felicia said with a shrug.

Danny heard this and for some reason, he frowned.

Felicia noticed this and looked confused.

"What's wrong?...'Felicia asked, wondering why he was pouting.

"Nothing...'Danny muttered as he looked away from her, unable to believe this.

He just made out with a totally hot girl, and he can't enjoy it due to the fact that she only did it as a gag against Dash and the popular kids...

"Spill it, what's wrong? Most guys I kiss usually just beg for more...'Felicia said and Danny looked a little mad when he heard that.

"Did you ever consider the fact that I am not like most guys...or maybe that wasn't cool what you just did...'Danny said in a sour tone and Felicia looked lost here.

"Why are you upset? Am I not a good kisser? Am I not hot enough for you?..."Felicia demanded, obviously confused here.

"Believe it or not, guys do look for more than just a pretty face to look at or lips to make out with…"Danny said and Felicia looked like she didn't believe him.

"What's that suppose to mean?..."Felicia demanded and Danny still frowned.

"One, you kissed me just to spite someone else, sorry but I don't dig that...'Danny said.

"You didn't complain _ **while**_ I was kissing you..."Felicia pointed out but Danny sent her another frown.

"You're hot, and a great kisser…I admit that…but I do want more than that…'Danny said and Felicia dropped her smirk and sent him a dirty look.

"I am not talking about…making out…I mean…I do want a girl I can get along with, talk to...have things in common with...someone I can respect, who respects me...and I am sorry, but what you did...I didn't feel respected right there..."Danny said, expressing how he felt.

Sure, tons of guys probably wouldn't complain that a hot girl suddenly made out with them on the first date but Danny..the way she did it, well...it sort of hurt a little, that she didn't do it because she likes him or was actually interested in him...if that had been the case, he probably wouldn't complain but this...well...it hurt a bit.

Felicia was silent for a moment and Danny sighed as he continued.

"Look, you were right when you said that you are hot...but I want a girl who has more to offer than just her looks...I want one that I can respect and I want to be respected in return..."'Danny said.

Felicia dropped her look and looked almost surprised by what he said, especially since she could tell that he is not trying to sound good or trying to manipulate her, he means it.

"You know...your pretty astute for a 14 year old...'Felicia commented and Danny, despite not being completely sure what she said but just shrugged.

'I try and keep it real...all I ask is that you do that to...'Danny said.

Felicia heard this and sighed.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disrespect you...I just figured that well, you wouldn't have minded and well...look, I'm sorry...'Felicia said and Danny despite himself, cracked a smile at that.

"Alright, apology accepted...just promise me that _**if**_ you ever decide to kiss me again...well, I rather it be because you actually want to kiss me, not just to pull a gag...'Danny said and Felicia sent him a smirk at what he said.

"I think I can manage that...'Felicia said and Danny felt better to get that off of his chest.

The two teens continued to drink their milkshakes.

Valerie witness this entire thing and gritted her teeth, unable to believe what she just saw and that Danny let her do it. She couldn't hear their conversation from way over here but she had eyes and they were glaring daggers at the blonde girl.

 _ **'Tramp..**_.'Valerie thought in anger as she was forced to continue doing this job that she hates with every fiber of her being and continue to watch Danny's date from a distance.

Unknown to Danny, when Felicia kissed him, she left a little _**more** _on him than just her strawberry flavored lipstick. Not that he noticed, as he was amicably talking and admiring the beauty of the girl he is out with.

* * *

 _Later_

After finishing their milkshakes, Felicia got another text message. She said to him that her mom will also be working late tomorrow night but nothing else. Anyway, after that, Felicia said she wanted to go to the museum and that is where they are right now.

They were now looking at the jewels that were on display for the public to see.

 _"Gorgeous.._."Felicia whispered as she eyed them with such keen interest.

Danny tried hard not to yawn. He isn't one for museums but Felicia seems to really be having a ball here. Besides, she seems to be enjoying herself, so that means he is doing something right during this date.

"Look at these Danny...It says here that this collar once belonged to Bastet, the cat God of the Egyptians and it it made of gold and rubies..."Felicia said as she recited what said in display with such fascination.

"You are really into history...'Danny commented.

"Oh, I am a girl of many diverse interests...'Felicia said with a coy look on her face.

Danny smiled at that, feeling that things are going well.

However, before either could say or do anything else, something happened. A nearby window was suddenly broken and out came a smoke bomb, alarming everyone here.

 _ **"Hit the ground.**_.."The museum corridor shouted as everyone started coughing and chocking on the smoke. It was then that some thieves crashed in, all wielding weapons of any sort.

The museum is being robbed.

"Just one day...'Danny thought as he realized that there is trouble here.

" _ **HANDS UP IN THE AIR!.**_..'The leader shouted while everyone was panicking and Felicia and Danny, who were in the far back were clinging to each other.

"Oh no...what are we going to do?...'Felicia whispered, sounding so scared right now.

Danny knew what he has to do but he has to get Felicia to safety.

"Felicia, they can't see us yet...you hide in the bathroom...I'm...I'm going to try and see if I can call them cops..."Danny whispered to her.

The blonde girl nodded and the two teenagers managed to sneak into their respective restrooms.

While Felicia was safely inside the ladies room, Danny ran into a nearby supply closet, switched forms and soon went to go handle the trio of thugs who picked the wrong museum to rob.

Unknown to him, someone saw him fly out of the closet, to go handle the thieves, and they had a smirk on their face.

" _All according to plan..._ 'The person said as they went to go take the next step of it.

* * *

 _With Danny_

Danny quickly arrived to the scene, and as predicted, it didn't take him long to quickly overpower the robbers, who were in the middle of stealing all of the paintings. He, after roughing them up a bit, hand them over the security guards, and everyone looked at him in amazement.

 _ **"YAY! DANNY PHANTOM!...**_ "The crowds shouted before taking pictures of him and Danny smiled bashfully.

"Thank you Danny Phantom,you did us a big favor catching these hoodlums...'The head guard said.

"Any time...'Danny said modestly.

He was about to leave, only for the corridor to start screaming.

"The jewels of Bastet! They're gone!...'The corridor shouted in dismay!

Danny blinked and the guards checked the bag the crooks had but it wasn't there.

"Oh man, there must be another thief around here..."Danny said as he went to search around...

He then looked up and saw a widow that was slightly cracked opened. Wasting no time, the half ghost boy flew fast

Danny looked around, trying to get a birds eye view to see who was bold and foolish enough to attempt a museum heist in broad daylight.

"Now where are you?...'Danny muttered, only for something to catch his eye.

It was a blur of black and white that was hopping from rooftop to rooftop and he knew that this has to be the guy.

"Got you...'Danny flew fast and sent a blast, managing to catch them off guard.

"Alright buddy, hands in the air you..."Danny soon saw the thief turn around and to his surprise, it wasn't a _**GUY**_ who did the robbery...

It's a...

"Girl..."Danny whispered when he saw her.

She looked to be just a teenager, with short, chin length white hair, white hair, green eyes and pink lips. Her attire consists of a black jump suit under a black jecket with white fur on the lining, black gloves, and black boots. She is also wearing a mask and she looked to be in good shape

She also sent him a smug, _catty_ like smirk when she looked at him.

"Actually, I prefer to be called _**Black Cat**_...'The white haired thief said, smirking for all it's worth.

* * *

Felicia could not believe her luck. She had come to Amity Park to go a job for an anonymous client, and take a break from the usual chaos of New York and a certain wall crawler that was getting a little too _lucky_ lately.

Though now she has to deal with the same ghost kid she ended up on a blind date.

She didn't really lie. She did join this service out of curiosity. It was pure luck that she ended up going out with the kid who happens to be the local superhero but it suits her perfectly.

She honestly doesn't know exactly what this kid is suppose to be, some kind of mutate she figures but she didn't care, she could have used this. She could both, make herself look innocent during the attack and also place one of her tracking devices on him, in order to know when he would be done apprehending the decoys she hired to shake everyone up while she stole the only real items of value here.

The jewels of Bastet, which her client really wanted and was willing to pay handsomely for them.

That's Felicia's favorite kind of pay, after all.

Unfortunately, she didn't expect him to be this fast...but Felicia isn't afraid of any challenge. Besides, if worse comes to worse, she had some decent blackmail material here but first, let's see exactly what this guy is made of anything.

"Oh fine...you caught me...'Black Cat said as she held her hands up in surrender.

Danny, used to fighting foe's much tougher than a common thief, smirked and approached her.

"That's what I like to hear...'Danny said as he approached her, about to take her in to custody.

Though, at that moment, he made the mistake of looking into her eyes, which suddenly became cat like and glowed a bit. He noticed that she suddenly did a big back flip away from him and taking the loot with her...

"Sorry buddy, but you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to catch the Black Cat...'She shouted as she hopped and saw now running on the next rooftop.

"Oh please...'Danny thought with an eye roll.

He took to the skies, planning to follow her...only for a large breeze to pick up and for some reason, a _satellite_ disk was ripped off it's hinges and sent flying, hitting Danny, who was unlucky enough not to become intangible in time.

"What the heck?!...'Danny exclaimed as he tried to regain his balance.

He then looked around and saw that his little thief was much farther away and Danny frowned hard.

"Okay, you want to play, then Danny Phantom is more than game...'Danny shouted as he shoot forward and tried to pick up the pace.

To catch this catty cat burglar who thinks she is capable of outwitting Danny Phantom.

* * *

Felicia continued using her advance speed and acrobatics to hop from roof top to roof top, only to see the boy who was hopelessly chasing after her speeding up.

 _"Hmm..._.so you're a guy who doesn't back down easy, huh...'Felicia quipped as she kept running, being very fast for a human, which Danny noticed.

"Exactly...'Danny said as he now appeared before her with his arms crossed.

"Listen Kitty Cat...'Danny said.

"Black Cat...'She corrected him.

"Fine, Black Cat...I have faced bigger, badder and more dangerous foes than you and most of them aren't even human...so this isn't going to end the way you expect it to...so let's make this easy and come with me..."Danny ordered her.

"You're a guy who takes charge...I like that in a man...'Black Cat said flirtatiously as she took a step closer to him, only for her eyes to flash again when she got him to look into them and she jumped away.

"Too bad for you that that's not enough to catch me..."She shouted and Danny grumbled.

"You're not making this easy for yourself..."Danny shouted.

"No...I'm not making it easy for you, Phantom...'Black Cat quipped.

Danny was about to chase after her, only to suddenly trip over his own feet, to his surprise, he saw some loose tiles of the roof and he knew something was up.

 _"Okay, that's too coincidental.._.'Danny thought as he tried to think.

He knew from his experience with Johnny 13 that bad luck is real...but he didn't sense anything ghostly nearby, so why...

 _"Wait..._ 'Danny muttered as he started seeing something.

Before that satellite dish nearly knocked his head clean off, he looked into her eyes and saw that they glowed...just like they did before this happened.

"Seems Alley Cat has some powers of her own..."Danny muttered as he got back up and decided to go deal with her.

He flew back and managed to catch up.

"So I am guessing that you aren't the standard cat burglar...with all the bad luck you put me through...'Danny said and Felicia, while she dodged him, still had a coy look on her face.

"You know what they say about black cats who cross your paths...'Felicia said as her eyes glowed again and before Danny knew it, a flock of pigeons flew by, separating them.

 _ **"WHAT THE HECK?!...**_ "Danny shouted at the sudden, very random event.

When they were gone, he saw that so was his little thief and then it hit him.

"Her eyes...whenever they glow...she somehow has bad luck powers...'Danny dedicated and decided to get serious.

'Okay Miss Kitty...time for you to get a taste of some bad luck..."Danny said as an idea formed in his mind.

One thing is for sure, that little thief is going to get second thoughts about trying her luck against Danny Phantom.

* * *

 _With Felicia_

The cat themed thief quickly snuck inside an abandoned building, happy that she managed to give Phantom the slip.

"Managed to lose him..."Black Cat said in a pleased voice before she pouted. "Pity, it was actually starting to get a little fun, playing with him...'She said.

"Then how about we keep on playing..."Danny said as he appeared.

Black Cat saw him, and she still had the audacity to smirk.

"I'll give you this much, you don't give up easily...I didn't think you'd last this long..."Black Cat said, preparing to give him another dose of bad luck.

"There is a lot about me that you don't know...'Danny shot back and Black Cat smirked once again.

"Maybe I know more about you than you think...'Black Cat said, wondering if she should resort to blackmail now...

Nah, she was actually having some fun tossing him around back and forth, she figures she could go for an extra round.

"Well I figured more about you..."Danny said to her.

"And what's that?...'Felicia said as she took a few steps back, already formulating an escape plan for herself.

"You act like a common thief but there is something about you that isn't natural...'Danny said.

"I will tell you that there is absolutely nothing about me that is _common_...'Black Cat said while Danny ignored her.

"All the times you escaped...it's because something bad happened to me in order to give you a chance to get away...that's your power...you give bad luck to others...'Danny said and Black Cat mockingly applauded him.

"Congratulations Phantom ,you figured that out a lot sooner than the last would-be hero that tried to catch me...'She said in a coy voice.

"I'll have you know, this isn't the first time I had to deal with a bad guy who uses bad luck as a weapon...'Danny said as he prepared himself.

"Well, you haven't had to deal with _**MY** _kind of bad luck before...'Black Cat said as her eyes started to glow.

However Danny closed his eyes, quickly produced a lot of ice to surrounded the area and right in front of the thief, he used his powers to produce enough ice to produce a makeshift mirror...good enough for Black Cat to see her own reflection...and look into her own glowing eyes.

" _ **AH!...**_ "Black Cat exclaimed in horror while Danny heard this and smirked.

 _ **"YES!**_...'Danny said as he approached her and the Black Cat, due to being induced by her own bad luck, tripped over an ancient footstool that was on the ground.

 _ **"NOT AGAIN!.**_..'She shouted, unable to believe that another guy managed to do that to her.

"Alright Kitty Cat, time to go to the shelter...'Danny said and Black Cat even hissed at him.

"It's Black Cat!...'She shouted as she kicked him, though Danny didn't feel much, he saw the thief do another bad flip and running up the ancient stairs of the abandoned building.

He shook his head in exasperation.

'Geez, she doesn't know when to quit..."Danny muttered as he easily floated up to the roof, just in time for his little thief to appear and looked angry at the sight of him.

"You know, I could have easily freeze you, but I don't like using my powers to attack humans unless they leave me no choice..."Danny said and she looked mad.

"Don't underestimate me, no man can catch the Black Cat so easily...'She hissed at him and Danny rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

Black Cat immediately pulled out a grappling hook and managed to grab a nearby building and tried to swing...only for the cable to break...and she was still several stories up in the air...

" _ **AHHHH!..**_."Black Cat shouted as she found herself falling to the ground, unable to believe this.

She has used that grappling hook dozens of times but this... It seems she still had a little more of her own bad luck on her.

She saw herself falling and braced for impact...only she didn't feel the pain of falling head first to the cement from a 2 story drop...

That confused her.

"Huh?..."She muttered and then realized that she was in the arms of someone...

The white haired ghost kid that has been chasing her all afternoon.

"Phantom?..."Black Cat said in surprise and accidentally looked into his own green eyes.

And this time, she didn't give him a dose of bad luck...

"Don't worry, we'll land in a moment...'He said to her and Black Cat still held on to him, and couldn't help but notice that for a 14 year old, he's actually pretty strong...

A lot stronger than he looks.

 _"Hmm..._ 'Black Cat thought for a bit as she continued to be carried by the ghostly teenager.

* * *

Danny soon landed in a nearby alley and Black Cat looked at him in surprise.

"Are you okay?...'Danny asked and she looked stunned that he asked that.

'Why did you save me?...'Black Cat asked, clearly confused.

"Hey, you might be a thief, but that doesn't mean I want to see you get _**killed.**_..I am suppose to be a hero here...and well, I can't stand by and watch somebody get hurt...even if it's someone like you...'Danny said and Black Cat sent him a smirk.

"Someone as agile, swift, alluring...'Black Cat said.

"More like sneaky, tricky and too cocky for her own good...'Danny quipped, and despite it all Black Cat sent him an amused look.

'I must say...you saved my life and actually managed to catch me...congratulations, not many men have accomplished that...'Black Cat said as it looked like she was about to surrender...

Only for her eyes to glow again and Danny was caught off guard by a nearby brick falling from the ceiling.

 _ **"OUCH!..**_."Danny hissed in pain and soon saw his little thief running away.

 _"She doesn't know when to quit.._.'Danny thought in frustration as he was half contemplating using a little more fire power to at least scare her straight.

He soon followed his little thief to the top of a large sky scrapper and had her corner.

"No where left to run Cat..." Danny said seriously to the thief, making sure not to look into her eyes.

"That's okay...this was where I was heading anyway...'She said.

Danny was confused when she said that. What did she mean?

To Danny's surprise, The Black cat suddenly flung the bag with her stolen loot inside it to his feet...

He looked even more confused now.

"Consider this my way of saying thanks for saving me earlier..."The Black Cat said to the ghost boy. Danny looked at the bag and was surprised to see all of the stolen jewelry in it and then looked at her in surprise.

"Hey, don't be so surprised...I don't like leaving debts...'She said.

Danny saw this and sent her a smirk.

'I take it that the chances of you going to the police is what?..."Danny asked.

"Sorry, not happening...Baby steps, Phantom...'The Black Cat said.

Before Danny could say anything else, his ghost sense went off and the two nearly got hit by a stray missile.

"Huh?...'Black Cat exclaimed and Danny sighed.

"Not him again...'Danny sighed when he saw Skulker, clearly here to hunt him.

"Friend of yours?..."Black Cat asked sarcastically.

"That's Skulker, wants to hunt me down...don't move or else...'Danny warned her and he went to deal with the large, metallic ghost.

"Really Skulker, will you ever give up?...'Danny exclaimed.

"Never! The hunt will never be over!...'Skulker shouted as he sent more blast at his prey.

Danny dodged it and Skulker went forward and the two entered a tussel. Black Cat saw this and sighed, even crossing her arms in the process. She got an idea, smirked and decided to go for it.

"You seriously need to get a life!...'Danny shouted as he sent an ice blast at the ghost.

The two ghosts continued to battle, until someone threw a brick which hit Skulker at the back of his head.

"Who dares?.."Skulker shouted only for Black Cat to suddenly leap up and hold onto him.

"I do..."Black Cat said as her eyes glowed and Skulker made the mistake of looking into them.

She let go and landed into Danny's arms, who set her on the ground.

"That's enough...you both are done for...'Skulker shouted as he pulled out another missile and aimed at them...only for it to started shorting out and electricity started leaking out of it and the rest of his suit.

" _ **WHAT THE HECK**_?...'Skulker exclaimed in horror, while Black Cat looked pleased now, as did Danny.

"Sorry bub, but no one likes a third wheel...'Black Cat quipped as Skulker's own suit started malfunctioning until it exploded, leaving the little green blob knocked cold. Danny took advantage of this and sucked him inside the thermos. Once he was done, he looked at Black Cat in confusion.

"Like I said...I don't like leaving debts...'She said.

Danny heard this and despite himself, he couldn't help but smirk a bit himself.

"Maybe this Black Cat isn't as naughty as she appears to be...'Danny said, causing her to smirk back.

"Enough to be left off with a warning...'She said as she even fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Danny thought about this, considered this and sighed, unable to believe he is about to do this...

"I figured there was a catch...Fine, since you did help me beat Skulker, I'll let you go with a warning but if I ever catch you trying to steal around here ever again..you will be arrested...'Danny said with a serious look while the cat theme thief sent him a smirk.

"Oh, really...and after how much we bonded today...'She said in a teasing voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be leaving town soon anyway...'Black Cat said to the boy...

"Well, I better return this to the museum before they see me with it and blame me...'Danny said.

'Hey Phantom..."The Black Cat called said as she approached him.

'What?...'Danny asked, only for the white haired thief to lean forward and Danny soon found himself sharing a kiss with her.

" _ **W-What?**_...'Danny thought as he found himself being pushed into a wall, while the Black Cat continued kissing him.

Danny was stunned and despite knowing that this isn't suppose to compute, he found himself melting into the kiss, especially when the Black Cat wrapped her arms around him and deepened it. Danny knew that this isn't right, but...for once, he didn't think about it or anything...all he could think about is the lips that were against his right now. After a few minutes, Black Cat broke away, leaving Danny to look stunned at what she just did, while the cat girl sent him a smile…not a smirk…a _**smile.**_

"Don't get the wrong idea Phantom…The first one is free…but if you want any more…you're gonna have to work for it…"Black Cat said playfully to the ghost boy.

Danny finally snapped out of It and despite himself, he chuckled.

"Do you have an off button?..."Danny asked and the girl sent him a saucy look.

"Sorry but for that information…well…you're just going to have to work a little harder than that…see ya around Phantom…'Black Cat said before she walked to the end of the roof but not before turning to see him one last time.

"You better be leaving…I think a girl is waiting for you…"Black Cat said, causing Danny to gasp.

"W-Why would you think that?…'Danny asked nervously.

"A guy that kisses like you, always has girls waiting for him…"Black Cat said as she winked at him, making Danny blush once more.

"And don't worry, I kissed you…so our little evening together will be our little secret…"She said as she blew him one final kiss…

"Tootles…'She waved before the thief ran and started roof jumping, making Danny look at her in awe.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all...…'Danny whistled still stunned by this whole encounter…until he suddenly remembered what she just said.

There _**IS**_ a girl that is probably waiting for him…if she is still there that is…

"Oh man…Felicia!...'Danny exclaimed as he started flying fast to go back to the art gallery.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny soon arrived back to the museum, which still had a bunch of cops and news cameras covering the story of the failed heist.

'Where is she?...'Danny asked as he looked around for the girl he was suppose to be out with.

"Danny..."He soon saw Felicia break away from the crowds and run to him.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay...'Danny said, relieved that she is okay and didn't look angry.

"I hid in the bathroom and didn't come out until I heard the police sirens a few minutes ago..."Felicia said as she clung to him.

"I am just glad that you are okay...'Danny sighed, happy that she didn't seem upset or question his long absence.

They saw the reporters trying to hound the thugs who did the robbery and Danny looked annoyed.

"It seems our date is ending on a sour note here..."Danny muttered, while Felicia got a fascinated look on her face.

"It doesn't have to be, I don't know about you but I am not expected home for a few more hours and it's only 5:00...why don't we go look for a little more fun...'Felicia said and Danny smiled when he heard that.

"Now you are talking my language...'Danny said, happy that she is alright, not mad and still wanting to date him. Felicia took Danny's arm and he soon went to treat her for the rest of the date.

All the while, Felicia smiled as she continued to spend time with the boy who had proven to herself that he is much more than he appears to be.

* * *

 _Later_

For the rest of the evening, Danny and Felicia had fun together.

Danny showed her the more scenic sights of the town, they danced to some local musicians playing, enjoyed looking at some street performers and Danny even bought her a rose that a nearby vendor was selling.

They also enjoyed some latte's together, something Danny wasn't used to drinking but Felicia enjoyed them and Danny found them to be pretty unique.

For hours they had fun together and Danny found himself being charmed by her again, but this time not by her looks, but for her vivaciousness.

Once you get past the teasing and flirty nature, Felicia is actually very intelligent, funny and has a lot of perspective. He was actually bummed when it saw that it was close to his curfew.

"Are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?...'Felicia asked as they arrived to Danny's street.

He offered to walk her home but she said that she could take a taxi since it was all the way across town and his place was closer, so she insisted to walk _him_ home tonight.

"Believe me, I want to but you know how parent's are...'Danny said and Felicia sent him a soft look.

"I had a great time tonight Danny...It was certainly...unique...'Felicia said.

"Yeah...aside from what happened at the museum, I had a lot of fun tonight Felicia..." Danny said, making the platinum blonde girl smile at him when he said that.

Felicia has no shortage of admirers, she has had tons of guys flocking to her to get her favor, but she either ignored them, teased them or flat out acted disgusted when she wasn't taking advantage of them for her career.

Still, this Danny guy...He managed to prove himself to be more than she expected and he managed to get something that Felicia doesn't give lightly.

Her respect...

Her respect...and maybe something else...She didn't exactly know, but what she did know is that she _ **wanted** _to do something now, while she still had the chance...

"Hey Danny…'Felicia said, having gotten a thought and decided to go for it.

"What?...'Danny questioned.

Felicia leaned forward and just before she met his lips, she whispered this to him, in a low voice that only he could hear…

"Before you ask, I want to do this...I do and even if you don't pick me, you were a great date...so I'll understand.. besides you are still unattached...we aren't doing anything wrong...we're teenagers...besides, like I said... I want to...Felicia whispered in a low, almost seductive voice.

Danny was stunned and that was when she closed the gap. Danny, having already been kissed several times tonight, registered it, before he mentally shrugged and allowed Felicia to continue.

At least she is doing this because she wants to…not for a gag…

Felicia felt his slight reciprocation and took advantage to deepen their kiss, even pushing him against the wall and wrapping her arms around his neck, truly enjoying this embrace, as was Danny.

After a few moments, they parted and Danny still had that same, infatuated look on his face

"Wow…"The both said at the same time, which they both noticed and blush.

The two blushed and Danny gulped while Felicia giggled, finding his sudden shyness to be cute.

"I...uh...wow..."Danny said.

"You already said that..."Felicia teased...'Anyway, you better be heading in...it's almost ten...'She said.

"Y-Yeah...uh...g-good night Felicia...it's...it's been a pleas- _ **OUF.**_.."Danny yelped as he almost tripped over his own steps but barely managed to regain his balance.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you _Blue Eyes_...we should do this again real soon...'Felicia giggled and giggled even more when Danny's face became even redder, before he nodded and waved at her, before he slowly entered his own home, as if he didn't want to lose complete view of her yet.

She waved at him too.

Once he was inside, Felicia giggled, having to be honest here.

Tonight was the most fun she had in a while, and she owes it all to this ghost kid who really seems to like acting like a human...or a mutate that looks like a ghost, she isn't completely sure yet.

 _""Hmm…I wonder if I should have told him that I know…_ 'Felicia thought for a moment, before she shook it off… " _Nah…he'd probably get unnecessarily worried…_ "She thought with a smirk.

She decided to keep this little info for herself, even if she doesn't intend to do any blackmailing anymore. She figures she could tell him _**when**_ he tells her his secret willingly.

Besides, he saved her life today and he managed to get her to respect him. She might be a professional thief and still is, but she likes to also believe that she has core values. The most important of these is repaying debts and respecting those who earned it. that's also the reason why she removed the tracking device on him when she kissed him again...

So out of her own code of honor, she will never tell anyone what she learned tonight...that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton is one and the same…

That's one secret that she plans to keep for herself...besides, it's kind of hot knowing something so unique about a guy and being the only one who knows to boot.

The blonde girl soon left to go back to her hotel, still smiling as she thought about the dark haired boy with super powers who really did prove himself to be more than meets the eye.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A little Break**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** This incarnation of Black Cat is from Marvel's Spiderman (2017) and I also borrowed some elements from TAS, since I don't know her true background here. I am not sure how old Black Cat is in the 2017 incarnation but Peter Parker is suppose to be 16, so I assume she is around that age too. Besides, out of all of the Black cats, she looks to be the youngest.

* * *

 **A/N(2):** The next chapter will not involve any official date but Danny will have a run in with a girl he has already gone out with and a lot will go on . Best of luck on who can guess right.

* * *

 **A/N(3):** Congratulations to **Darkness Rissing,Frosty Wolf,FrostHunter,The Brod Road ,Warrior of the Forbidden Flame** and **Dragonrule** for guessing that Danny would be dating Black Cat in this chapter.

* * *

 **A/N(2)** : Here are the upcoming chapters, in no particular order:

 **1)The Phantom and The Bat**

 **2) A Date Under The Sea**

 **3)My Date is Standing on My Neck**

 **4) A little Break**

 **5) Dates of the Titans**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **jh831, nightmaster000,Leman42x ,Burnzs** and **1towrite:** Thank you :)

 **Hashirama 1710:** Thanks for the suggestion but I am afraid I already have the remaining dates selected. Thanks anyway.

 **Darkness Rissing,Frosty Wolf,FrostHunter,The Brod Road ,Warrior of the Forbidden Flame** and **Dragonrule** :Congrats on guessing that Danny would be dating Black Cat in this chapter.

 **Spectrer:** It seems so, :)

 **DJ Rodriguez:** I'll check them one of these days, thanks for suggesting.

 **BeConFuzzled Writer,Dreams Come True 996** and **Blazingkill:** No but good guess...

 **Runeion:** You could say that again...

 **61394** : LOL!

 **Davidscrazy234:** How's this?

 **wiseguy2415:** You could say that again...

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right...

 **SofiPhan29:** No, LOL!

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	30. A Little Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 30:_** _ **A Little Break**_

Danny, still somewhat in a daze, stumbled into his home, his lips still tingling from what he just experienced.

" _Felicia..._ 'Danny whispered as he touched his lips. He couldn't believe that he could still taste her strawberry lipstick but it made him even more goofy in the process.

He still couldn't believe that he got kissed twice by her and this time, she kissed him because she _**wanted**_ to kiss him...such a thing made Danny grin all silly like.

"Who's Felicia?...'A voice called and Danny flinched and soon saw his older sister was there, with an amused smirk on her face.

"Uh...just...the girl I went out with is all..."Danny said, while Jazz continued to raise her eyebrow.

"Seems to me you two had some fun today...given the evidence...'Jazz said as she gestured to his lips.

Danny blinked and groaned as he saw his reflection and went to get a napkin.

"It would probably be a smart idea to bring your own wipes and a mirror during your dates if you don't want me or mom and dad to catch you..."Jazz quipped while Danny sent her an annoyed look.

"Speaking of mom and dad, where are they?...'Danny asked, since the house is unusually quiet now.

"Klemper paid a visit and they are out now trying to catch him..."Jazz said.

Danny blinked, aside from his ice powers, Klemper was about as threatening as the Box Ghost, so he knew his parent's wouldn't need him for that.

"So, what's Felicia like?..."Jazz asked out of curiosity and noticed her brother's expression become bemused.

"She's...unique... a little unpredictable but I like her..."Danny said, finding it hard to perfectly describe Felicia Hardy, but even if he couldn't find the right words, he still had that silly grin on his face when he thought about her.

"Possible match?..."Jazz asked and Danny blinked.

"I'm not sure yet...but I like her...'Danny admitted while Jazz still had a thoughtful expression on her face.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny went to his room to go rate his date with Felicia Hardy. He blushed when he tried to recall their entire date together, even more when he got thoughts that weren't about Felicia but of the other girl he " _spent time_ " together today.

Black Cat...

He couldn't believe he got to be around two total hotties like them, but the problem is that Black Cat is a thief, even if she turned out to not be so bad in the end, Danny Phantom is a hero and that...that just wouldn't happen, even if she is a good kisser and pretty tough. Felicia on the other hand, while a flirt and pretty wild, is actually a really sweet and smart girl when you get to know her.

Not to mention she's gorgeous, a great kisser, really smart, athletic and a good dancer and any guy who sees her pretty much gets reduced to a pile of jelly, not excluding him.

He likes her a lot but the biggest flaw is what she said about her mother constantly making her switch schools, and he still wonders if he could handle a long distance relationship. After a while, he rated her as a 9, though he hoped it wasn't due to his hormones talking.

He likes Felicia, but he would also like to have someone he could see a future with.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

Danny blinked when he heard the door open and his sister walk inside.

"So did you rate her yet?..."Jazz asked him.

"Yeah, I gave her a 9...'Danny said, while Jazz looked curious.

"Is there something you want, Jazz?..."Danny asked.

"This blind dating thing, you...you are enjoying yourself, right?...'Jazz asked.

"Yeah, for the most part...despite a couple of snags here and there,I am having a good time and I really enjoyed meeting the girls..."Danny said.

"And you really think one of them could be your match?..."Jazz asked and Danny looked curious about the sudden questions.

"I hope so, I like a lot of them but I know I can only pick one..I am sure once I am done with it, I will know who my perfect girl is...'Danny said.

"Why all the sudden interest?Are you planning on signing up or something?...'Danny asked.

"Actually...yes..."Jazz said, surprising Danny.

"Why? I thought you said that blind dating was too impersonal for you...'Danny questioned.

"I know but you seem to think there is something to it, so I figured, I could give it a shot...sort of a social experiment of sorts for me...'Jazz said.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Suddenly the two teens heard an explosion coming from downstairs and they knew what it means.

 _ **"I'M OKAY!.**_.."They heard their father call from downstairs and the two teens sighed.

"Besides, anything is better than just hanging at home when mom and dad are on an invention streak...'Jazz muttered.

"Point...'Danny said. 'Well, if you are serious, I have to warn you Jazz, always be honest with your profile and beware your dates...I had to learn the hard way that not everyone is what they appear to be...or they leave some important out of the profile..."Danny said.

"Like how you left your powers out of yours...'Jazz challenged and Danny sent her a frown.

'Relax little brother, I am not an idiot, I am smart enough to know not to completely trust what a stranger says about themselves, but that doesn't mean I don't at least want to try this...to see what it is like..."Jazz said.

"Well...alright...if you are serious, I guess I can download you a form...'Danny said as he went back to the website, but for some reason, his screen was frozen.

"What? What's going on here?...'Danny said as he tried clinking on some items but couldn't.

Suddenly a new message came to the screen, to dictate the problem.

 _ **"I AM SORRY, BUT YOU+ME=LOVE! IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. THE WEBSITE WILL BE INACCESSIBLE AND ALL FUTURE DATES WILL BE POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!"**_

"Oh man, bummer...'Jazz said in frustration over the sudden bad luck.

"I guess this means I won't have a date tomorrow...'Danny said curiously.

"Maybe it's for the best, after all the dates lately, maybe you could use a break...'Jazz said to her brother.

 _ **RRRIIIINNNNGG**_

Danny heard his cell phone ringing and answered it, Jazz looked curious.

"Hello..."Danny answered.

 _"Hey Danny,did you see what happened on the website?..._ "Tucker asked.

"Yeah, just now...looks like the two of us will be solo tomorrow...'Danny said to his friend over the phone.

 _"Bummer..._ "Tucker grumbled.

"So, any ideas on what to do tomorrow?...'Danny asked.

" _Well...I heard my dad talking about a carnival being held in the next town tomorrow, he says that his friend Joe is going there with his kids.._.'Tucker said.

"A carnival?...'Danny asked.

 _"You wanna go, otherwise, we will just be stuck at home until either our parents think up something boring to make us do until the website is up and running again.._.'Tucker said.

"Sure, I guess that could be fun, and it would be nice to have some friend time for a bit...'Danny said while Jazz looked surprised.

"If you guys are going to the carnival, can I come too? It's been pretty boring around here lately...'Jazz asked.

"Hold on...'Danny said to his sister before going back on the phone.

"Tucker, Jazz wants to come too...yes...yes...perfect...okay...we'll all leave tomorrow at 9...'Danny said before hanging up.

'Looks like we're all set for tomorrow..."Danny said and Jazz smiled.

"Great...I'm gonna go tell mom and dad..."Jazz said as she walked out of the room.

Danny yawned, still unable to believe the kind of night he just had and what is happening tomorrow. He got ready for bed and thought about what Jazz said and maybe she is right, maybe one day off from his dates would do him some good. They might be fun but they can get a little exhausting at times.

So maybe a nice, simple, peaceful day at the carnival with his sister and best friend would be lovely change of pace.

The young boy soon went to sleep, unable that while yes, tomorrow he shall be going to the carnival, it will hardly be simple or peaceful at all.

* * *

 _The Next Morning  
_

Danny and Jazz were enjoying some breakfast, when their father came in with his newest invention.

"Hey kids...look at this bad boy...I call it the Fenton Ghost Canceler-er "Jack shouted, mangling it's own name.

"It needs a better name...'Jazz said sarcastically but her father was still in showing off mode.

"This baby is designed to totally neutralize a ghosts powers for up to 12 hours, leaving them totally defenseless...'Jack said.

Danny heard this and got nervous, so did Jazz.

'As soon as a ghost shows up, I'm testing this puppy out..."Jack said as he patted his device, accidentally tuning the on button _**on.**_

 _ **'HIT THE DECK!.**_.."Jazz shouted as she and Danny hit the ground when a big, electrical green blast was shot out and started bounding off the walls...only to stop when it hit Danny.

"Danny?...'Jazz exclaimed in worry.

'Are you okay, son?...'Jack asked, worried for his son's safety.

'I...I think so..."Danny said as the glowing stopped.

"I don't feel any pain or anything..."Danny explained.

"That's a relief..."Jack sighed, before looking frustrated at his device. 'Looks like this thing could use a little more work...'Jack said as he walked away.

Once he was gone, Jazz got into a panic.

'Dad says that thing neutralizes ghost powers..."Jazz said and Danny immediately tried to morph, but couldn't.

'Oh man, it worked...'Danny said in frustration.

"What are you going to do?..."Jazz asked in worry.

"What _can_ I do? Dad said that the effects are only suppose to last 12 hours...so I guess all I got to do is wait it out...'Danny sighed.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the carnival...'Jazz said and Danny shook his head.

"No way, we're going...we promised Tucker we would go, besides you said that you have been bored lately...'Danny said.

'But your powers?...'Jazz said.

"It's only 12 hours, I think I can survive and if worse comes to worse, we can bring some gadgets with us to the carnival...there have been times where I fought ghosts without my powers...besides, like you said the other day, ghost attacks have been less frequent...'Danny said and Jazz still didn't looked too convinced.

"We are going, Jazz...it's either that or wait this out at home with mom and dad and their inventions...or we can wait it out at a carnival with fast rides, cheap food and funny clowns...'Danny pointed out.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

They heard another blast from the living room and the sound of something shattering and Jazz sighed.

"What time are we suppose to be there, again?...'Was all that Jazz said.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny, Jazz and Tucker had gotten off of the bus and looked confused.

'Are you sure we are in the right place?...'Danny questioned, not seeing a carnival close.

""The directions says that the carnival was suppose to be held in Sun Street...'Tucker said.

"Let me see that...'Jazz said as she took the PDA and looked annoyed.

"That's Sunset street Tucker...we're a mile away..."Jazz said in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm not the one who forgot to fill up on gas on your car...'Tucker said and Jazz glared at him.

"Enough... Let's just start walking, it's not even that far away from here..." Danny said to them and the other two shrugged.

The trio of teenagers began talking and chatting to pass the time, however Danny suddenly heard some rattling noise.

"What was that?...'Danny said as he looked around to the source of the noise.

To his horror, he saw...in the highest branch of a tree that was several yards away...he saw a little girl, who looked to be no older than 3, on the branch!

 _ **"OH MY GOSH!**_...'Danny shouted, Jazz and Tucker looked and gasped in horror, when they saw the branch about to break.

Danny tried to change forms but couldn't recalling that his powers are still shorted out, he then made a dash to get to the tree, as were Tucker and Jazz but it was too late.

The branch gave away and the little girl started falling and they were still too far away.

 _ **"NO!.**_..'Danny shouted, hoping for a miracle.

It was then that something had happened, that left Danny completely surprised, from a lower branch, something had jumped off the branched,m grabbed the girl and fell head first into a nearby garbage can, still holding the child, that was unharmed.

It was a _**DOG?!**_

'What the heck?...'Danny whispered as he saw the dog get out of the garbage and the child was unharmed.

"Oh thank goodness...'Jazz gasped in relief.

"Did we really just see a dog jump out of a tree to save a little girl?...'Tucker questioned.

"Looks like it...'Danny said in amazement, happy that the child was saved.

He was about to go and get a better look to see if both the child and dog were okay, only for a couple to suddenly arrive and started _yelling_ at the dog.

 _ **"BUTTONS! YOU'RE COVERED IN GARBAGE! I TOLD YOU TO STAY CLEAN!..**_.'The man said to the garbage covered dog.

 _ **"THAT'S IT, NO TREATS FOR YOU TONIGHT!.**_.."The woman shouted at the dog, who looked like he was being severally reprimanded.

Danny heard all of this, frowned and marched up to the lady and her husband.

'Excuse me..."Danny said as he approached the couple, who were holding the young child.

"Yes, who are you?..."The lady asked.

"My name is Danny Fenton, me and my sister and friend were passing by, can I ask you this? Is that your child and is this your dog?..."Danny asked.

"Yes they are..why do you ask?..."The man asked and Danny looked mad.

"Really? care to explain to me why your daughter was _**UP ON THE HIGHEST BRANCH OF THAT TREE?!..**_."Danny shouted at them, surprising them.

"W-What did you say?...'The mother asked and then looked up, to see a branch that was recently broken.

"We saw the entire thing, we saw your kid hanging from the highest branch and it gave away, it's only because of this dog who managed to save her that she is still okay...even when he landed in the garbage in the process...'Danny said.

The couple looked surprised, then stunned and then horrified as they looked at the branch, their child and then to Buttons, who was looking at Danny, almost in awe.

"Is...is this true?...'The woman asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes ma'am, we saw the whole thing...'Jazz said and Tucker nodded and continued sending them a frown.

"Where exactly were you two when this happened?..."Danny demanded, feeling mad at them.

'We...We had an important phone call to make and we left Mindy outside with Buttons for just a moment, she...she must have gotten out of her harness...I...I...oh my..."The father said, looking horrified, while Danny continued to send them a nasty look.

"Well, I think you owe your dog an apology and a thank you...Me and my friends were too far away and we couldn't have reached her, so you owe him a thank you...'Danny said, while Buttons still looked surprised.

Suddenly the woman and man pulled their garbage covered dog into a hug and the little girl, apparently unaware of the situation, joined in the hug too.

"Oh Buttons, I am so sorry, please forgive us..."The woman said to her dog, who looked surprised but ended up licking her on the cheek.

"That's my boy, looks like you earned some **_extra_** treats tonight Mr. Hero dog...'The father said as he petted his dog, who looked much happier now.

"Thank you for clearing up that situation, young man..."The mother said, while Danny raised an eyebrow.

At the very least they seemed to have been worried and apologized to their heroic dog, so maybe he misjudged them.

"Just be more careful with that kid of yours, it's not a dogs job to take care of babies anyway..."Danny said.

'No need to tell us twice...'The father said as he continued to pet his dog, who looked much happier.

Buttons was wagging his tail and before anyone knew it, he pounced at Danny and started slobbering all over his face.

'H-Hey...settle down...'Danny laughed as the dog continued to lick him, much to the amusement to those who saw this.

The little girl started laughing and even went to hug her dog and even Danny.

"Buttons likes you, Mr. Man..'The little girl said cutely.

"Thanks but my name is Danny, kid..."Danny said while her dog continued to lick him like crazy.

"Okay Mr. Man.."The little girl said with that innocent smile on her face.

"Danny..."Danny repeated.

"Okay, I love you...Bye Bye..."The little girl waved at him.

Danny chuckled at this response, as did Tucker and Jazz.

"Cute...'Danny commented while the child's mother picked her up.

"Come along now Mindy, I think we better head inside...you too Buttons...'The mother said as she picked up her daughter and called her dog.

"Thank you once again for clearing up that misunderstanding...'The father said before the family and their dog retreated into their home.

Though not before Buttons gave one final look at Danny, who petted him.

"It was nice meting you Buttons...'Danny said to the dog before he happily went back to his home.

"Man, that was too close..."Tucker said, happy that the kid was safe and sane.

"Yeah, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw her up on that branch, good thing that dog of hers was there...'Jazz said.

"Yeah...good thing...'Danny said, still feeling upset that he couldn't do anything during that situation.

It was a pure miracle that dog managed to be there to save her, if not...Danny didn't even want to think about it.

"Come on, the carnival is only 15 minutes away from here...I think we had enough drama for the day...'Tucker said and the others agreed with them.

They continued their journey to the carnival, unaware that there is someone else that is on their way there, even as we speak.

* * *

 _At the carnival_

'Danny, Jazz and Tucker soon arrived to the carnival and were happy to see so many rides, stands and games available.

"Alright, so what's first?..."Danny asked.

 _ **"HOT DOG EATING CONTEST/HOUSE OF MIRROR/ROLLER COASTER!.**_..."They all said in union and paused.

"It's already 9:30...why don't we all do own thing and then meet up again at 11:00 and do something together then...'Jazz suggested.

"Fine by me...Hot dog eating contest here I come...'Tucker said as he went to go sign up for that activity.

"And I am going to go ride some of the roller coasters...see ya Jazz...'Danny said.

"Later guys..."Jazz said as she went to go look for the house of mirrors, one of her favorite parts of the carnival.

* * *

 _With Danny_

Danny soon arrived to his destination but frowned when he saw how long the line was for the roller coaster.

"Oh man, this line looks like it's going to last all day...'He openly complained.

'Actually it's two hours from here...'The guy in front of him said.

Danny heard this, frowned and decided to find something else to do. He figures he could do the coaster later when there isn't so long of a line.

"Now, what else can I do?...'Danny muttered as he looked around, and saw some clowns and even a mime doing tricks for the public. He was about to leave, only to see something that shocked him.

The nearby strong man was busy lifting a lot of stuff and the thing on the top of the pile he was lifting was an _**anvil,**_ which slid off and was about to hit...

 _ **"LOOK OUT!.**_.."Danny shouted as he pushed the mime away, before the anvil could hit him.

The mime and Danny were on the ground, a few feet away from the anvil ,which was now deep into the ground.

The Mime looked surprised by this, while Danny panted, got up and helped him up.

"Are you okay, dude?...'Danny asked as he helped him up.

The Mime looked surprised ,while Danny figured he was probably just shook up from nearly being crushed by an anvil.

"It's okay...you're alright now..."Danny said while the mime, while silent, sent him a big smile and even started shaking his hand vigorously.

Even if he can't speak his appreciating, looks like he is trying to show it in another way.

"You're welcome...'Danny said before the mime left to go do whatever it is mime's do.

"That was way too close...'Danny said as he eyed the anvil that was still on the ground.

Danny was glad that the mime was okay. He was about to leave to go find some activity for him to do, but-

"Danny...Danny, is that you?...'A voice called for him.

A voice that made Danny stop in place...he froze as he felt a chill run down his spine.

 _"It...It can't be._..'Danny thought as he felt his stomach drop a bit.

He _knows_ that voice...he just _ **really**_ didn't want to hear it, especially now.

Regaining some form of his mobility, the dark haired boy, slowly turned his head and he became as pale as a ghost when he saw who it was who was now a foot behind him, smiling widely.

It's a girl with short, blonde hair in a bob cut, light skin, pink lips that were in forming an ecstatic smile and showing off perfectly white teeth. He also saw big, sparkly blue eyes that he could have sworn almost had little hearts within them. He gulped when he recognized this girl, who instead of a dress, she is now wearing a blue sweater, pink pants and blue shoes, that made her look so deceptively cute.

A perfect cover to what she really is deep down.

Danny couldn't believe that _**she**_ is here, right now and he is still without his powers...

He couldn't believe this...

"K-Katie...Katie Kaboom..."Danny whispered while the blonde girl's smile grew even wider.

'Danny...'The blonde girl exclaimed as she ran to him and he soon found himself trapped in a one sided hug with this girl.

Danny gulped, this is _**NOT**_ good.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A little Break Part 2**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** Uh on, Katie is back and Danny doesn't even have his powers now...

This should be interesting in the next chapter...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** I am glad that you liked my choice.

 **The Hero named Villain, Davidscrazy234,qazse, Hashirama 1710 , GhostWriterGirl-1 , French , BigChillFreak,WordSmyth ,Funkatron, FrostHunter,kombatant88 ,ZeroExia ,CyberActors15 ,Dreams Come True 996** and **Spectrer :** We will have to wait and see which is right...

 **Wiseguy2415,** **SofiPhan29 ,** **BeConFuzzled Writer ,** **AnimeKing6** and **Leman42x :** Thank you :)

 **61394:** LOL!

 **nightmaster000:** Thank you for the suggestion, but I already have the remaining dates chose. Thanks, anyway.

 **Runeion,** **Guest** and **1towrite,:** Sorry but it's Katie here...

 **Frosty Wolf:** I hope that this is an interesting start...

 **DJ Rodriguez:** Thank you, I try :)

 **The Brod Road:** Yep, it's the worst case scenario and it's going to continue onto the next chapter...

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again :)

 **2012209:** As long as you don't plagiarize my work, do what you will...I don't own the pairings, just this story.

 **jh831:** If you meant Katie, then you were right on the money.

 **nitewolf423:** It worked out, didn't it?

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	31. A little Break Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 31:_** _**A little Break Part 2**_

 _"Danny...Danny, is that you?...'A voice called for him._

 _A voice that made Danny stop in place...he froze as he felt a chill run down his spine._

 _"It...It can't be...'Danny thought as he felt his stomach drop a bit._

 _He knows that voice...he just_ _ **really**_ _didn't want to hear it, especially now._

 _Regaining some form of his mobility, the dark haired boy, slowly turned his head and he became as pale as a ghost when he saw who it was who was now a foot behind him, smiling widely._

 _It's a girl with short, blonde hair in a bob cut, light skin, pink lips that were in forming an ecstatic smile and showing off perfectly white teeth. He also saw big, sparkly blue eyes that he could have sworn almost had little hearts within them. He gulped when he recognized this girl, who instead of a dress, she is now wearing a blue sweater, pink pants and blue shoes, that made her look so deceptively cute._

 _A perfect cover to what she really is deep down._

 _Danny couldn't believe that_ _ **she**_ _is here, right now and he is still without his powers..._

 _He couldn't believe this..._

 _"K-Katie...Katie Kaboom..."Danny whispered while the blonde girl's smile grew even wider._

 _'Danny...'The blonde girl exclaimed as she ran to him and he soon found himself trapped in a one sided hug with this girl._

 _Danny gulped, this is_ _ **NOT**_ _good._

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

 _Katie felt so happy right now. She and her new boyfriend were having a romantic picnic in a beautiful meadow, as he was just playing guitar as he serenade her and told her how much he loves her._

 _'Oh Katie...'He whispered to her and Katie sighed in a love sick way as she admired her love._

 _He is wearing a light blue shirt that showed off a little of his collar, jeans and he had dreamy blue eyes, a perfectly pimple free complexion, white teeth in the most adorable smile and dark black hair that was in a messy but cute fashion as she looked at her as she was the only one for him._

 _"Oh Danny!...'Katie sighed as they noticed the sun beginning to set, making the atmosphere even more romantic._

 _"It's so beautiful..."Katie gushed as Danny put his arm around her._

 _"Not as beautiful as you, my love...'Danny said as he kissed her hand, making the blonde girl blush in the process._

 _The two teens in love were leaning in, going to share a perfect kiss that would mark the end to a totally perfect date and-_

 ** _BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!_**

* * *

 ** _BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!_**

Katie jolted awake due to the sound of her alarm, realized that she was having a dream and...well, she got a little _ **UPSET.**_

 _ **"UGH! STUPID ALARM CLOCK!.**_.."Katie roared as she morphed into a sleep depraved style monster, used her large hand and crush the clock into a million pieces, out of anger for having her wonderful dream being interrupted.

Once the room was silent, she calmed down and morphed back to her normal self, only to see that the clock was broken.

"Oopsie...'Katie said.

"Katie...Katie darling...breakfast is ready..."She heard her mother call from downstairs.

"In a moment, mother...'Katie called as she decided to get ready for her day today.

* * *

 _Downstairs_

Katie, after showering, getting dressed, doing her hair and make up, was now at her family's breakfast table, where her mother, father and little brother were already there.

"Good morning, wonderful family...'Katie greeted as she took her usual seat.

"Good morning princess, did you sleep well?...'Her father asked after looking away from the newspaper.

Katie tried hard not to smile when she thought about her dream and nodded.

"Yes...'Katie said as her mother placed a stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Better hurry up darling, we will be leaving soon...'Her mother said.

"Leaving? Leaving for what?...'Katie questioned.

"Why Katie sweetie, to the county carnival, remember...Tinker really wants to go and since you don't have a blind date today, we all agreed to go today...'Her father exclaimed.

 _ **'YAY! CARNIVAL**_!...'Tinker exclaimed in excitement.

"I forgot about that...'Katie muttered... 'Do I really have to go?...'She asked.

"Why Katie? What's wrong, you used to always love going to carnivals when you were little..."Mother said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Emphasis on _'when I was little",_ carnivals are pretty much for kids...'Katie said.

"Please Katie, I am sure you will have fun...besides, you have been out with boys every day this week...it would be nice to have some family time together..."Her mother said while Katie sighed in annoyance.

" _Ugh_ , fine...'Katie muttered in frustration, but not anger and thus, she didn't morph into a monster.

While her family continued to eat their breakfast, Katie thought about the last few days, she has only been doing blind dating for a week straight and so far, there was only one guy that she truly liked out of all of them.

The same one she had been dreaming up today, and every night since their date.

 _"Danny~._.."Katie thought dreamily as she thought of the boy she has fallen for.

It was strange, usually Katie only swooned over tall or buff guys, bad boys, guys like that but Danny...he was unlike any other guy she has ever dated.

She remembered that when they met, the second she looked into his blue eyes, she felt something click inside her, which only grew until the end of the date and flared up when they kissed.

Katie, being a romantic, believes it was love at first sight, which grew more during the rest of their date.

Katie let out a dreamy sigh as she thought about him and pouted. She hasn't seen him since the date and to be honest, she didn't really want to continue with the dating service since none of the other guys could measure up to him. She knew that she wants him but he hasn't called her since that night.

She was upset by that but her mother told her that maybe he was being too shy, and then went on a long, boring story about how shy Katie's father was when they first met, which bored the teenage girl into going to her room early for the evening.

All she knows is that she likes him... _ **really, really**_ likes him...she might even lo-

"Katie...more orange juice?...'Her mother offered and Katie nodded and drank it.

 _"I wish I could see Danny again.._.'Katie whispered to herself as she went to go wash her own dish after she was done with breakfast.

Once done, she and her family hopped into the car, on their way to the carnival for a day of family time.

That should be fun... _ **NOT!**_

* * *

After a long, boring car ride, The Kaboom family soon arrived to the county carnival, which already had many people there for the rides, games and concession stands.

"Here we are family..."Mr. Kaboom said while his wife smiled, Tinker bounced up and down and Katie sighed in annoyance.

"So, what is it that you all want to do first?..."He asked.

"Ring toss! Ring toss!...'Tinker exclaimed in excitement.

"Alright slugger..."He said.

"You guys do that, I think I am going to go look around...maybe go on the roller coaster...'Katie said.

"Katie, I thought we were going to spend some family time together...'Her mother said.

"Later, first the coaster...'Katie said as she walked away and she could distinctly hear her father mutter _"teenagers"_.

Katie decided that since she is here, she might as well do something that suits her style, and the closest to that is the roller coaster.

However, upon seeing how long the line was, she looked a wee bit upset.

 _ **"A TWO HOUR WAIT!?..**_."Katie exclaimed as her face started getting read.

She was about to morph, only for the sound of a voice to get her attention.

 _ **"LOOK OUT!.**_.."Was heard and Katie turned around.

And saw someone who made Katie forget about her anger and revert back to her regular self. She gasped when she saw him push some mime out of the way before he got hit by an anvil.

"Are you okay, dude?...'The guy said and Katie felt her heartstrings be pulled when she heard his sweet voice, and saw how worried he was towards that silly little mime.

Katie felt her heart beating and didn't realize that her pupils changed into little hearts and she recognized who this boy is...

It's the same one she has been dreaming about since their blind date almost a week ago..

She saw the mime leave and that's when she made her move...

"Danny...Danny, is that you?...'Katie said as she got his attention.

He looked at her, and he looked really shy right now, which made him look even **_cuter_** if that was even possible.

"K-Katie...Katie Kaboom..."Danny stuttered when he saw her, and he sounded even cuter when he did that.

It made Katie gush in a fit of desire and she ran to him with her arms open and soon pulled him into a big hug.

'Danny...'The blonde girl exclaimed as she hugged him...

 _'And I didn't even want to come to this thing, **HA**!._..'Katie thought as she knew that this day has gotten so much better for her.

* * *

 _With Danny_

" _Why didn't I stay home today?!._..'Danny thought in a panic as he found himself trapped in a hug with this crazy, monster girl.

"K-K-Katie...uh...Hi...I...I didn't expect to run into you here...'Danny said in a nervous voice, while the blonde girl finally released him but still had that creepy look in her eyes.

'Yeah, what luck running into each other like this...'Katie said in a sweet voice.

'Yeah... _"Luck"_...'Danny said, but his definition of luck for this might be different from Katie's.

The blonde girl took a step forward to him, battering her eyelashes and Danny really wished he at least had his powers, but he stuck here.

This is so _**NOT**_ good!

"I saw what you just did...how you heroically saved that Mime guy...'Katie said in an impressed voice and Danny gulped...

"I...I didn't do much...I...I just...pushed him out of the way...is all...'Danny said, not liking this at all.

Katie however, still sent him that enamored look he only saw one other time, before she kissed him half to death at the end of their date.

"Well, I think all good deeds deserve their rewards...'Katie said as she leaned in with her lips puckered.

Danny panicked and turned his head, and Katie only managed to kiss him on the cheek. He winced when he felt her lips against his.

When she pulled away, Danny knew he had to get away.

"Anyway...Katie..it's been nice seeing you...but...but I...I have to go find my sister...she's around here somewhere...have fun on the rides...'Danny said as he quickly picked up the face and tried to leave in a way that wouldn't make Katie get angry.

Thankfully Katie didn't look mad, just confused by his sudden departure.

 _"He's so shy.._.'Katie thought as she still felt her heart fluttering and giggled.

The blonde girl then had a determined grin on her face as she went to search for the object of her desire. Katie might be a lot of things, but she doesn't give up easily.

All she knew is that she wants one thing, and she is going to have him by the end of this whole day.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

At the other end of the carnival, Buttons and his family had arrived, apparently bringing Mindy and Buttons here as a form of apology for earlier today.

"Here we are family...rides, games and the works...'Mindy's father said.

"Oh, I simply love carnivals...'Mindy's mother said while her daughter giggled.

Button's himself is excited too, since hopefully, Mindy's parents will keep their promise to be a little more attentive and maybe he could relax. While Mindy's parents were busy busying some tickets, Button's sniffed a family scent in the air and looked.

He saw a boy running into one of the nearby tents and Button's got excited and wagged his tail and he knew who it was. It was that nice kid who stuck up for him earlier and explained the situation to Mindy's parents about what really happened.

The large dog found himself running to the tent where he was.

'Alright, so first things first, we could take Mindy to the train and maybe later to the merry-go-round and-...'Mindy's father stopped when he saw that Button's isn't there anymore.

"Where did Button's go?...'Mindy's mother asked.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of commotion, about some announcer showing off a bunch of poodles that were dancing and the family got an idea.

"Oh, Button's must have left to see the show...should we go get him?...'Mother asked.

"Nah, let him have his fun...after a day like today, maybe he could use some personal time...'Father said.

"Train! Train!...'Mindy shouted.

"Alright Mindy, we'll take you to the train now...'Mindy's father said.

'Thank you Mr. Man and Lady...'Mindy said and her parents groaned at that once more.

* * *

 _With Buttons_

The dog managed to get to the tent that Danny in and he could hear his voice.

"I think I lost her...'Danny sighed and soon found himself floored when the large dog leaped on him and started licking him.

"Huh?...'Danny exclaimed, only to see that it was Buttons.

"Oh, it's you...fancy seeing you again...'Danny said to the large dog who looked happy to see him.

'I am guessing your family is here at the carnival too...I guess I better return you to them soon...'Danny said, since he knew he couldn't just leave the big dog here, but at the same time, he has to be cautious about Katie.

He doesn't want to risk coming across her again.

 _ **"Awmwmm.**_...'The dog let out as he got closer to him.

Danny chuckled as he pet him a bit and even saw the dog sniffing at his pocket.

"Oh, it's beef jerky...you want some?...'Danny asked and the dog barked in excitement.

"Okay...okay...Sit up...'Danny said and Buttons did just that.

"Shake...'Danny said and Buttons pretended to shake and Danny laughed.

'Good boy...'Danny said as he gave the dog a handful of the jerky, which he enjoyed.

Danny peaked out of the tent and sighed, he didn't see Katie anywhere.

"Looks like the coast is clear...'Danny said, while Buttons looked confused at what he means.

"I'm gonna return you to your owners and then I am out of this crazy place...'Danny said to the dog as he took only a step out of the tent.

 _ **'DANNY!.**_.."Katie shouted as she ran after him.

"No! How did she do that?!..."Danny whispered and Buttons looked worried when he saw that the girl made Danny scared.

Katie soon arrived.

"H-Hey...Katie...'Danny said.

"Looks like we keep running into each other...'Katie giggled and Danny tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes at that, but he didn't want to risk setting her off.

Katie saw Buttons, who looked nervous for some reason, even as she petted him.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a doggie Danny, he's so cute...'Katie said as she continued to pet the dog, who still had his eyes on Danny's nervous expression.

'Actually...Buttons isn't my dog...I...I have to return him to his owners...'Danny said and Katie suddenly grabbed him by the arm.

"I see, well I can help...I am pretty good at finding stuff...'Katie said as she fluttered her eyes at him again and Danny gulped.

 _"How did this happen?...'_ Danny thought as he found himself holding Button's leash while Katie held onto his other arm.

Yep, this is getting worse...

* * *

 _Later_

Danny, Katie and Buttons spent the next hour walking around in circles in the carnival. It was deliberate on Danny's part, he had seen Button's owners several times but he realized that if he gave him back, than he didn't have an excuse to not do whatever Katie wanted.

Buttons, being smart for a dog, seem to understand his plight and decided to go along with this. Anything, he just hoped that Katie would get bored and leave him alone.

No such luck, she got bored yes, but she didn't leave him alone yet.

"Are you sure you can't see his owners?...'Katie asked.

"Not yet...but I gotta keep looking...'Danny said to the blonde girl ,who was looking a little impatient.

 _"Oh man, I need a better idea._..'Danny thought as he soon saw a nearby port-o-potty .

"Um...excuse me for a second...'Danny said as he walked inside, needing a moment to himself.

Buttons saw him and felt pity for his new friend. It's obvious that Danny doesn't like Katie but she won't leave him alone. However, before the large dog could do anything, the blonde girl stepped forward and Button's yelped when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Now, let's see if there is a better way to find your owners...'Katie said as she approched the dog, who suddenly looked very scared now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _Inside the Port-O-Potty_

Danny pulled out his cellphone and immediately called for Tucker's help.

 _"Hello..._ "Tucker answered.

"Help...'Danny whispered into his phone.

" _What? Danny is that you?...'_ Tucker asked.

"Yes, it is...we have an emergency Tucker...'Danny said in a scared voice.

 _"Oh man, who is it? Skulker? Tehcnus? Lunch lady?._..'Tucker asked.

"Not that kind of emergency, it's Katie!..."Danny whispered harshly.

 _"Katie?..._ 'Tucker questioned, that name not ringing any bell.

"Katie..that girl I went out with almost a week ago! The dangerous one1..."Danny reminded.

' _You mean that monster chick who painted your entire face with her lipstick..._ 'Tucker said and Danny growled in annoyance at that reminded.

"Yes, that one..she's here and she won't leave me alone...'Danny said in an urgent voice.

"This is serious Tucker, I don't even have my powers and even if I did, they don't work on her...and if I do something to make her mad, she'll morph and there are so many people here..."He whispered in a panic.

 _"Man, maybe I should get over there...I don't mind being Mr. Third Wheel._..'Tucker offered.

"Bad idea...I want Katie to leave me alone but I don't want to risk her getting mad and you getting in a crossfire...you better just stay where you are...'Danny said.

"How the heck am I suppose to make her leave me alone?..."Danny muttered.

" _Why don't you do something to make her lose interest in you?...'_ Tucker suggested.

"Because I don't want to make her mad and going on a rampage...'Danny pointed out.

 _'No, listen...You can't reject Katie since that would make her mad, but make Katie be the one to reject you.._.'Tucker suggested.

"What do you mean?...'Danny asked, interested.

" _You told me that Katie liked you because you acted like a super gentleman on your date...well...why don't you do stuff to bore her, look lame...the kinds of stuff that make Paulina want to roll her eyes._..'Tucker suggested.. _.'She can't get mad if she is the one who losses interest_..."He said.

Danny thought about it and smiled widely.

"Tucker, you're a _**genius...'**_ Danny said, feeling hopeful for his salvation.

 _"Oh, you're only saying that because it's true.._.'Tucker said with false modesty.

Danny hung up and immediately came out of the port-o-potty, only to see that while Katie is there, Button's isn't.

"Where's Buttons?.."Danny asked, while Katie gave him an innocent look.

'Oh, since we couldn't find his owners, I took him to the lost and found and the guy in charge says he would be happy to take care of Button's until his owners show up...'Katie said sweetly while Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Buttons_

The poor dog, after being forcibly dragged by Katie to the lost and found, now found himself shoved into a cage with a lock, while the guy in charge waited for his owners to show up and get him.

 _ **"Awwmwmwmn...**_ 'Buttons let out in dismay.

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Katie_

Katie took Danny by the arm once more and started fluttering her eyes at him yet again, trying to make herself look cute and endearing.

"So Danny..now that Buttons has been taken care of, why don't we...have a little _fun_ here and there?...'Katie said to the boy, who for once, sent her a confident smirk.

"Whatever you say, Katie...'Danny said as he grinned as he and Katie walked around the carnival and Danny was determined to put _**Operation: Be Rejected,** _in action.

Besides, how hard could it be to bore Katie into losing interest in him?

* * *

While Danny and Katie walked around the carnival to find something to do, Danny used this opportunity to make himself sound and look as unappealing as possible to the blonde girl.

"Yeah, my parents are ghost hunters, I am at the bottom of my school's social pecking order and I have been collecting comic books since I was 5...'Danny said, listing these things he thought could make any girl weirded out.

"You didn't mention that on your profile...'Katie said.

"I normally don't say these sort of stuff on the first date but I think it be better than you know now...'Danny said quickly, feeling hopeful that this might be working.

However, next to then a big, fat guy started chocking on a hotdog and Danny saw this and yelped.

"Oh my gosh! You're choking! ...'Danny exclaimed as he ran to the guy and quickly performed the Heimlich Maneuver, his heroic nature overpower his desire to make himself look unappealing to Katie.

After a few tries, he managed to help the guy eject the hot dog out of his throat, saving his life in the process.

'Are you okay?...'Danny asked in worry and the big guy turned to him in appreciation.

'You saved me, thank you!...'The big guy said as he even pulled Danny into a hug, to show his thanks.

"Oh Danny, that was so _**amazing.**_..'Katie said as she hugged him and Danny cursed under his breath, having forgotten that she was there and that he was suppose to look lame to her.

Now he looks like a hero, this is a disaster!

Suddenly, the manager of the carnival, having witness the entire thing, came up to congratulate him.

"That was amazing son...here..a little reward...'He said as he handed Danny a pass.

"What is this?...'Danny asked while Katie still sent him dreamy looks.

"This here is a special no waiting pass...As a reward for your heroic effort, just show this and you and your girlfriend don't have to wait in line or get extra tickets for any of the rides or games...'The manager said.

Danny flinched at how he referred to Katie as..

'S-She's...she's not-...'Before Danny could finish this, she took the pass and his hand.

'Oh wow, this is so cool...come on _**Mr. Hunky Hero**_ , let's go..."Katie said as she immediately dragged him away and Danny couldn't believe how strong she is, even when she is suppose to be normal.

 _"Calm down Fenton, this is just a bump...but...but I am sure that I can get her to stop liking me soon enough._.."Danny thought as he refused to give up.

Besides, how hard can it be to get a girl to be bored with you?

* * *

 _2 hours later_

" _WHY IS SHE STILL NOT BORED WITH ME?!._.."Danny thought in frustration as he found himself on a bench and Katie is flat out trying to _ **cuddle**_ with him of all things. _  
_

After his unintentional rescue, Katie wanted to go to some of the stands and hinted to Danny to win her a prize. Danny made himself purposely lose at milk toss in hopes of making her unimpressed, not angry.

Unfortunately at the same time, a little child came by, crying over losing their balloon and Danny, his own good nature getting the better of him, got the child another one, making them happy enough to hug him in thanks. Katie witness this and sent him an adoring look, much to his dismay.

After that, he tried to be as sloppy as possible when he ate lunch with her in hopes of disgusting her, but Katie, while she was about to go get some napkins, slipped on some water that was on the floor and Danny, out of his instincts of not wanting her to get hurt and risk getting angry, caught her in his arms, which seemed to have impressed her way more than she was unimpressed with his deliberately poor table manners.

After that, he tried to be as clumsy as possible to the point of trying to exasperate her, but Katie didn't even seem to care, she just helped him every time she could and Danny was losing patience.

Just what the heck is going to work on this chick, anyway?!

In between all of that time, he did whatever he could to deep Katie from getting angry at any outside forces, which made his situation even worse for him.

'Say Danny, why don't we go on the roller coaster now...'Katie said and Danny blinked.

"Are...are you sure Katie, those things can be pretty extreme...'Danny said.

"I know...I love roller coasters, come on...'Katie said as she dragged him, showed off the pass and the two were put in the front car.

"Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times..."The guy said as everyone was inside.

"This is going to rock!..."Katie said.

" _What the heck is suppose to turn this girl off?_...'Danny thought in frustration as the ride started.

Normally he enjoys roller coasters, but not with this freaky chick, since even the slightest thing could set her off.

She then grabbed onto him again with her somewhat free hands.

"Hold on to me tight Danny..."Katie said in a flirtatious voice and Danny gulped.

"A-Aren't we suppose to keep are hands and arms and all that junk..."Danny said.

"There inside the vehicle, silly boy...'Katie said as she grabbed his right hand.

Before Danny could protest, they made it to the highest point of the coaster and Danny saw that they were at least 200 feet in the air.

"Oh Danny..."Katie whispered and Danny turned, just for Katie to kiss him on the cheek again...just as they plummeted.

 _ **"AHHHHH!..**_..'Danny screamed while Katie cheered loudly as the roller coaster went to 100 miles an hour, spun through a dozen hoops, went inside a dark tunnel and soon came to a halt, all in under 2 minutes.

The end result was Danny shaking like a leaf while Katie looked like she enjoyed the rush.

"So Danny...wanna go again?...'Katie asked and Danny shuttered.

"I...I think I rather not...'Danny said as he got off the ride and so did Katie.

However, the next people who were in on the ride, one of the passengers, a fat kid, snuck an ice cream onto the coaster and when they went trough the hoops, it fell...

Landing in _**Katie's hair!**_

 _ **"AH! MY HAIR!..**_.'Kathie shouted as her face turned red.

 _ **"NO!..**_."Danny screamed unable to believe this horrible luck and he is still without her powers.

Katie's face became red, she is panting heavily and her eyes are beginning to glow.

" _ **MY...HAIR!...**_ "Katie said as her fangs started coming out.

" _ **NO!** I got to do something!..._'Danny thought in a panic.

He got an idea...a bad one that he _**really, really, really** _didn't want to do...but it might be the only way to stop Katie.

Before she could fully morph, Danny, out of pure desperation, pulled the red, fuming blonde girl and crashed his lips onto hers, _**kissing** _her in an effort to somehow stop her before she transformed and started hurting people.

He pulled away after a second and saw that her eyes were still glowing and still looking pretty mad.

 _ **"AH!**._..'Danny exclaimed as he saw this and kissed her again...and again and again, giving her small, 2 second pecks in hopes of somehow calming her down and not have her going out on another horrible rampage.

And by the third one, Katie's red face was fading away, her eyes stopped glowing and now had a dreamy gleam in them as she realized that Danny is _**kissing**_ her.

 _"D-Danny..."_ Katie thought as she found herself melting into the kiss. Her previous anger now forgotten.

By the fourth peck, Danny noticed she was calm and was about to pull away, only for Katie to pull him deeper, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, holding him tight as she now took an active part in the kissing, and leaving Danny with no available escape.

 _ **"Mmmmnnnnmmmm...**_.'Katie moaned as she forcefully prolonged the kiss, leaving Danny with no out.

 _"Bad idea... VERY **BAD** IDEA!..._.'Danny thought as his eyes remained wide, his body unmoving as this crazy, beastly girl continued to claim his mouth for her own, making it way more passionate than he ever wanted it to be.

She basically turned the 2 second peck he intended into a _**THREE**_ _**MINUTE** **MAKE OUT** **SESSION**_ that was already passed _First Base!_

After what felt like forever, she released Danny, who was now silent, while Katie was blushing up a storm, giggling and looking even **_more_** _enamored_ now than she has ever been before.

"Oh...Oh _Danny_...you _**wild**_ boy~..."Katie giggled as she felt her heart continued beating like crazy, no longer caring out the ice cream that she landed in her hair.

All that mattered to her is that the guy she really likes took her in his arms and kissed her like crazy!

 _"I think I'm in love..._ 'Katie thought in a fit a passion, as she leaned forward and planted another kiss on his lips.

"I love you~..."Katie whispered to him as she pulled away, feeling positive that she is in love right now.

Danny was still silent and not moving...only to fall backwards as his eyes rolled to the back of his head after all of that.

"Danny?...'Katie exclaimed when she realized that he fainted.

When that happened, the blonde girl just giggled, thinking her kisses might have been a little much for the shy boy to handle for the time being.

" _Oh, Danny...you're so precious_...'Katie thought in absolute fondness as she tended to the unconscious boy.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A little Break Part 3**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter posted today! _HURRAY!_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin** Thank you :)

 **Spectrer:** LOL!

 **Darkness Rissing:** You could say that again...

 **CyberActor15:** How's this? Jazz will appear in the next chapter as will Tucker.

 **Frost Hunter:** So far, not good...

 **qazse** : Well, the day is still pretty early...we shall see...

 **Neon Starch** and **BigChillFreak** You could say that again...

 **The Brod Road:** Thank you...

 **Wiseguy2415:** No Warner bros yet, sorry...

 **DJ Rodriguez:** You were right about Buttons but let's see if he can somehow escape imprisonment first...

 **Danifan3000:** We will have to wait and see...

 **Leman42x:** Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	32. A Little Break Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 32:_** _**A Little Break Part 3**_

Danny soon found himself inside a church, at an alter with a priest, and he also saw that he was wearing a fancy tuxedo and even a top hat.

"What? where did these come from?..."Danny wondered when, to his dismay, he also saw a bunch of people seated, no doubt waiting for something to happen. He even saw Tucker next to him and Danny got a bad feeling about this, Tucker looked like a best man here...

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this is suppose to be a wedding...but...if he is wearing the tux and top hat, that means he is suppose to be the groom..

That means this is his wedding...he is getting married...

"If...If I'm getting married...who's the bride?...'Danny wondered.

 _ **STOMP**_

Danny suddenly heard loud stomping, which shook the church a bit, and he got a bad feeling.

 _ **STOMP**_

The stomping grew louder and whatever is it that was making it was getting closer and closer

 _ **STOMP**_

Suddenly the doors opened and Danny gasped when he saw something that was absolutely _terrifying._ More scary than battling the Fright Knight, The Ghost King and Even his evil future self all together.

It was the sight of _Katie_ , wearing white _**wedding dress,** _a veil and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Her eyes were now on him from the entrance.

"Hi _Hubby-Wubby._..'Katie said as she blew a kiss at him and Danny screamed in horror as he realized what is happening here and that he wanted no part in it.

He tried to run away but he couldn't move. He looked down to see a ball and chain on the ground, keeping him stuck here and even with his powers, he couldn't escape. Katie walked down the aisle and soon the priest started talking and Danny wondered what he did to deserve this...

"We are gathered here today to join Danny and Katie in Holy Matrimony..."The priest said while Danny tried everything he could to remove the ball and chain off of him, but to avail.

"If anyone here _, BESIDES,_ the groom, have a reason why these two should not be joined, speak now, or forever hold your peace?...'The priest said, silencing Danny before he could speak his reason.

He looked at Katie who had a lovesick, almost hungry look on her face and it made Danny work even harder to remove the ball and chain off of him, but nothing is working.

 _"Must escape, must escape_...'Danny muttered as he even resorted to using a nail file, but it's not working.

"Now Katie, do you take Danny to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?...'The priest asked and Katie looked to be even more lovesick now.

 _ **"I do~**_..."Katie said in an enamored tone that made Danny tried to file faster, but it didn't work.

"You may exchange rings now...'The priest said.

"Hey, what about my line?!...'Danny shouted but he was ignored as Katie grabbed his hand and put a ring on it.

Danny paled and felt himself about to faint now, but couldn't even do that. He knew that once a man had a ring on his finger, it's a done deal. He is stuck with Katie now till death do they part?!

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride..."The priest said.

Katie squealed in delight, grabbed him since he was pretty much stuck there, dipped him back and planted her lips on him as she kissed him for the first time as a newly married wife, making it a long, perpetual kiss that didn't look like it was ending any time soon.

Danny couldn't believe this as the crazy blonde kept kissing him and he realizes he is stuck with her now...

Till death do they part...

* * *

 _ **"AHHHH!..."**_ Danny screamed, he suddenly found himself in some strange home that wasn't his, with fancy furniture.

"W-Where am I now?...'Danny asked as he looked around.

"Welcome home, _darling._...'Katie appeared, wearing a light blue dress, pearls and high heels, dressing a bit like a classic housewife, much like how Sam mother does.

 _ **"KATIE?** _What are you doing here?!...'Danny exclaimed and Katie giggled.

'Where else is your beloved wife, suppose to be, _Lamb Chop?_...'Katie giggled.

 _ **"W-Wife?**_...'Danny exclaimed, only to see the large diamond ring on her finger, which matched the one that was on his ring finger.

'Anyway, _Dumpling.._.I know you just came back from a hard day of work, but I have to go shopping for a bit, while I am out, I need you to clean the house, wash the dishes, mow the lawn, do the laundry, paint the house, tend to the flower garden, re-tile the roof, wash the windows, iron the clothes, dust the knick knacks, sweep the porch and of course make dinner before I get back..."Katie said in a cutesy voice her large list of demands to her husband who is looking at her like she is a madwoman.

 _ **'What?!**_...'Danny exclaimed in shock, wondering if she was kidding, only for the blonde girl to kiss him on the cheek and took her purse.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I am also going to go to the hospital later to ask the doctor when our baby will be coming, see you tonight, _Pumpkin._.."Katie said as she kissed him once more and merrily skipped out the door.

Danny stood there, his jaw dropped over the insane amount of chores she just ordered him to do, as well as what she just said.

"Did...Did she just say.. _ **."baby**_ "?...'Danny said in shock.

He soon felt his eyes roll into the back of his head and he fainted, landing hard on the ground.

* * *

 _15 years later_

Danny, now older was busy cleaning the house, while Katie was reading a fashion magazine and their children were running around, driving him nuts.

Yeah, they have kids now...all girls, _**8** _of them to be precise, 8 daughters in total.

The oldest Callie is 15 and now a teenager and looked like a black haired version of Katie, the other seven were Candy(14), Kelly (13), Kari(12), Chrissy(10), Kimmy(8), Carly(5) and Kylie(3). They looked exactly like their elder sister and what's worse, the first half is already going through puberty.

'And I was like no way and she was like yes-way...'Callie said as she kept talking on her cellphone and walking around.

"Callie, could you please talk in one place..."Danny said, due to nearly bumping into her.

'Dad, I'm on the phone!..."Callie said in annoyance before she ignored him and Danny sighed.

Suddenly he heard crying and Katie didn't even look up from her magazine.

" _Snookums,_ can you go check on Kylie, I think she just woke up from her nap..." Katie said and Danny sighed.

"Yes, dear..."Danny said as he went to go check on his youngest daughter, while the rest of his children did their own thing.

"It's mine!..."Chrissy and Kimmy shouted to each other as they turned into their monster forms and started fighting over a doll they had, Danny didn't even try to stop the fight as his wife told him to go check on their youngest first.

After he helped cleaned up the sheets she wetted, Danny put those sheets into the laundry basket, washed his youngest up and returned to the living room to continue with his chores.

Katie appeared before him and kissed him after seeing her now calm daughter.

"Thank you _Honey-Pie_...now you better go and fix dinner now...'Katie said in a perky voice and Danny sighed.

"Yes, dear...'Danny said to her, knowing that if he says no, she'll get mad and he doesn't like seeing his wife mad.

He continued doing his chores, dragging around the ball and chain and that still around his ankle after all of these years.

* * *

 _50 years later_

An elderly Danny and Katie, now in their eighties, gray and in the porch of retirement home, were in rocking hairs that were next to each other, and Old Katie placed her wrinkly hand on his, the one that had her wedding ring on it.

She really changed since she was a teenager. Her blonde hair is now white and still in a bob, she is wearing reading glasses, and a blue and pink dress that old ladies would wear, the only thing that was the same was the lovesick blue eyes of her, that could barely hide what she truly is from within.

Danny, on the other hand, was old, wrinkly, with balding white hair, tired blue eyes and wearing a pair of overalls over a white shirt. And he still had that ring and the ball and chain on that he still couldn't remove, even after all of these years.

"Can you believe it Danny, 65 years we have been married...'Old Katie said to her husband, who had a deadpan look on his face.

'Yeah, yeah...it's been fun...'Danny muttered as he snuck some butter and tried to slide his foot out of the ball and chain in desperation to escape.

 _"Come on...come on..._ 'Danny whispered, only for Old Katie to approach him and Danny looked up in dread when he saw that look in her ancient eyes.

"How about some _**home cookin'**_ , _Honey Bunch._..'Old Katie said as she leaned in and kissed the graying Danny.

* * *

 _Back in Reality_

 _ **"AHHHHHH!**_..."Danny screamed as he jolted awake, only to pant and look around when he saw that he wasn't in that home, but inside some sort of tent...he also saw his hands and felt his face, relieved that he is a teenagers and not a wrinkly, miserable old man.

"Oh man, what a nightmare!...'Danny said as he tried to regain control of his heart beat.

"What was it about Danny?...'Katie asked as she appeared and Danny screamed at the sight of her.

 _ **"K-Katie!..**_.'Danny said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you..."Katie said as she put a wet cloth on his forehead and Danny glanced and was relieved when he saw the lack of wedding ring on her finger and on his.

He discreetly pinched himself and was glad that he is awake and not married to this maniac.

"Where am I?...'Danny asked, so confused right now.

"Well, after you fainted, I brought you here to the nurses tent, she said that you were okay, just had a little shock is all..."Katie said as she walked around the area a bit, lingering by the entrance.

"Where is the nurse?...'Danny asked, not seeing anyone else here but Katie.

"She had to deal with something...so I stayed behind..."Katie said as she suddenly closed the _"door_ " to the tent and Danny got nervous.

"Now we are all alone...'Katie said in a seductive voice as she approached him and Danny panicked, even more when she crawled on top of him and was now pinning him to the bed where he was resting.

"K-K-K-Katie...what are you, doing?...'Danny exclaimed and saw the look of pure desire in Katie's eyes.

"Well _Danny-poo_...we didn't really have a chance to talk due to...you know...but I think it's pretty obvious we have something between us..."Katie said as she started twirling with his hair as she laid on him, making Danny gulp and break out in a cold swear.

"There is?..."Danny squeaked and Katie playfully shushed him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Yes...I really, really like you Danny... _ **so much**_...'Katie whispered to him and Danny really wished he could just become intangible now and disappear, to get away from her.

"You do?...'Danny let about and Katie nodded.

"Yes, I do..."Katie said and Danny's eyes widen when she said those two words, even more when he saw her head leaning forward.

"Especially after that _**big kiss**_ from earlier...'Katie teased and Danny gulped.

"K-Katie...I...I ..."Danny said as she playfully shushed him again.

"Don't speak..everything is all clear now... _Pookie-Bear._..'Katie said in a flirtatious voice that made Danny gulp.

 _ **Hard.**_

"Pookie bear?!..."Danny repeated while Katie kept giving him that look.

He couldn't even move, all he could do is stare into Katie's eyes, the way they stared into his in an enamored way.

Danny gulped again and started trembling. He knew where this is going, he wants to escape but he is pinned, without his powers and even if he _**did**_ have them , he wouldn't be able to shake her off. He knew what this is going...

She is going to kiss him again and strong-arm him to being her boyfriend, making him to stay with her until she decides she wants to get married, have monster children and live _miserably_ ever after!

It's going to be the start of his nightmare...only this one he won't be able to wake up from.

 _ **HE'S TRAPPED!**_

 _"Pucker up, Big Boy_ ~...'Katie said flirtatiously as she closed her eyes and got closer and closer.

Katie slowly leaned forward with full intent to continue making out with him and Danny shut his eyes as he feared that this was inevitable.

However, the _"door"_ of the tent was opened and the very annoyed looking nurse marched in, surprising Katie, just when she was only an inch away from dominating his mouth again. Danny opened his eyes to see the nurse yelling at them.

"Alright you lovebirds, get out of here! This is a place of healing! Not a movie theater!...'The nurse said as she forcibly escorted the two teens out of it.

' _Thank you..._ 'Danny thought in relief, while the nurse started scolding Katie, who thankfully looked embarrassed, not angry, Danny made a break for it.

He just has to get away from her.

 _ **"GOTTA HIDE!.**.._'Danny thought in a panic as he heard Katie call for his name but he was already deep within a crowd.

He just has got to get away from her and find a way to lose her, before he ends up trapped with the worst girl ever for all of eternity!

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A little Break Part 4  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Another chapter! I am on fire today! :)

Sorry Tuck or Jazz didn't appear yet but they will soon, as will others...

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin, BigChillFreak, qazse, Animeking6,** **Themetavoorhes ,** **Spectrer, Invader Johnny** and **Mazamba :** You could say that again...

 **DJ Rodriguez:** Thank you :)

 **Davidscrazy234:** I guess we will have to wait and see how they get out of this one...

 **WordSmyth:** LOL!

 **sguimba** : Yes I am :)

 **wiseguy2415:** Thank you :)

 **Dreams Come True 996** : Thank you :)

 **BeConFuzzled Writer:** Not really but like you said, _ **FUNNY!**_

 **Frost Hunter:** Here's hoping.

 **Neon Starch:** LOL!

 **Sound Venom:** Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	33. A Little Break Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 33:_** _**A Little Break Part 4**_

Jazz Fenton and Tucker Foley were searching the carnival grounds for Danny.

"Any sign of him?..."Jazz asked.

"Not yet...'Tucker said as he looked around but the carnival is huge and packed.

Finding one person here is almost as easy as finding a needle in a haystack.

"Keep looking, if that girl is really causing him trouble, he needs our help...'Jazz said in her protective sister way.

Tucker nodded and the two kept looking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Danny_

Danny didn't get to make it passed 10 feet before Katie managed to catch up to him, though she looked more confused and worried than angry.

'What's wrong, Danny? Why did you run?..."Katie asked and Danny gulped when she caught him again.

"I...I got scared..."Danny said, not really thinking and instantly regretted it.

Thankfully, Katie just giggled.

"Yeah, that old bat was a little scary..."Katie said, thinking that he was talking about the nurse.

" _What do I have to do in order to shake this crazy chick off of me?!..."_ Danny thought in frustration.

Katie is stuck to him like gum on the bottom of his shoe, only way more sticky.

The blonde girl then playfully did the _"walking man_ " across his chest and Danny breath hitched a bit at how dangerously close she is now.

'Well...at least we are alone now...'Katie said as she continued walking up until her hands were on his shoulders yet again.

 _"Mommy.._.'Danny thought with a gulp upon hearing this.

"Danny...we have so much to talk about, about so many things...but right now...I want...I want..."Katie said in a low whisper and Danny had a bad moment when her lips puckered again but he then saw something that could be his salvation.

 _ **"BURGERS!.**_..'Danny exclaimed, startling Katie who was surprised by this thing.

"Burgers?..."Katie asked in confusion.

He pointed to a stand that was selling.

"Let's get some burgers, I'm getting hungry..."Danny said as he wriggled out of her grasp and quickly ran to the stand to make one very special order.

Five minutes later, Danny was now munching on a double cheese burger with extra onions, pickles, ketchup, horseradish, mayonnaise and garlic. He took his sweet time eating it, being deliberately slow as he ate it, all for keeping Katie's lips off of him. Speaking of which, he glanced at Katie who was waiting for him, her arms crossed.

"You sure you don't want to order one?...'Danny asked her.

"I think I'll pass...'Katie said, wanting him to finish so they could go back to the romance and then her bringing up the subject of going steady...not to mention other things as well.

She gets that he is hungry but can't he speed up just a little bit. She wants to kiss her new sweetheart and talk about their future together and she wants to do it now!

Once Danny was done, he walked over to Katie, with a confident look on his face and Katie smiled.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?...'Danny asked and smirked when he saw Katie nearly wretched when she smelled his breath, dropping her flirty look in favor of looking sick.

 _ **"Ew..**.nasty breath.._.'Katie thought in dismay.

 _"Yes._..'Danny thought pleased.

"What's wrong?...'Danny asked, trying hard not to sound so obviously smug and even got closer and Katie flinched a bit and seemed to be struggling to not hold her nose.

"I...Uh...nothing...'Katie said, not wanting to hurt his feelings by saying his has nasty breath.

Danny heard this and smirked. Even if he can't get Katie to leave, at least this way she will be in no mood to kiss him or talk about romance.

That was what he is counting on...

"So, Katie...what other rides do you want to go on?...'Danny asked as he even got closer and Katie looked a little green now.

Danny was hoping that she would dump him and leave but the blonde girl sucked it in, held her breath and turned to him.

"Ugh...not sure yet...let me think..."Katie said.

Danny blinked, unable to believe how stubborn she is being but he wasn't fretting. He was sure in just a few minutes, she would lose it and leave.

That is what he is counting on.

The two teenagers continued to walk and Danny smirked when he noticed that Katie was two feet away from him this time, no doubt because of his breath. Whenever he glanced at her, he saw her forcing a smile on her face but he knew that his breath is getting to her.

 _"Any minute now.._."Danny thought in excitement.

"Um...Danny...sweetie..."Katie said.

'Yes, Katie...'Danny said in a sugary voice to the blonde girl ,hoping that this is it.

"Uh...I need to powder my nose for a bit...can we stop for a bit?..."Katie said as she pointed to the restrooms.

Danny saw this, surprised that she is still staying strong but didn't deter.

"Huh? Oh sure...I kind of got to make a stop too...'Danny shrugged as he walked into the boys bathroom and Katie walked into the girls. Though she walked out just a second later.

"Oh man, why does something so cute have to stink so bad?...'Katie muttered in frustration.

She had to get rid of Danny's breath but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him he stinks, that could totally spoil the moment.

"Come on, Katie...think...'Katie muttered as she tried to think of some ideas.

* * *

 _2 minutes later_

Danny walked out of the bathroom, he saw Katie drinking something and she handed him a cup.

"I was in the mood for some tea, want some?...'Katie offered to him as she pointed to a nearby stand.

Danny shrugged, took it, started drinking it.

 _"Mmm.._.not bad...'Danny said as he leisurely drank the tea, enjoying the taste of it.

"Say, what flavor is this tea again, anyway?...'Danny asked as he took another sip of it.

"Peppermint..."Katie said.

"Peppermint, huh..."Danny said as he took a sip...only to suddenly do a spit take and even choked a bit on some of the liquid.

"Danny, are you okay?...'Katie asked in concern but Danny took a huge step away from her.

 _"Stupid! Stupid!_...'Danny thought, unable to believe that she got him.

Peppermint is _ **huge** _in getting rid of bad breath. Danny took a whiff of his own and cursed, unable to believe that Katie tricked him like this.

"I'm fine...'Danny lied and Katie smiled at that.

"Good, now we can go on this ride...'Katie said happily since his breath was no longer making her sick and she didn't have to hurt his feelings.

"Ride?...'Danny questioned, only for his jaw to drop when he looked behind him and saw where they were.

 _ **"The tunnel of love?!**_..."Danny exclaimed while Katie showed off his pass to the guy in charge.

Danny soon found himself being pushed into a swan like boat and Katie soon hopped in and they were off.

 _"This isn't happening...this isn't happening._.."Danny whispered to himself as he dared to glance at the love crazy Katie

"Oh, I just love the Tunnel of Love, it's so nice and dark..."Katie said as they entered the part that had so many romantic displays.

All the while, Danny felt like he was in a nightmare, only worse...He is awake.

Katie tried to move closer to him but Danny, out of desperation for his own sanity and safety, held his hands up.

"Uh...Katie...uh...shouldn't...shouldn't we talk first or something...I mean...this is only...a second date...after all..."Danny said hesitantly, hoping to cool her off without making her mad.

Katie however, just shrugged.

"Don't worry, we can talk after this ride...but right now...'Katie scooted closer and Danny soon found himself on the further edge of the swan boat with this psycho chick practically all over him.

"Why do you like me?...'Danny asked suddenly, stopping her before she could kiss him again.

Okay, that seemed to get Katie's attention as she pulled away and dropped her flirty look.

'What do you mean?...'Katie asked.

"I...At school, practically no girls notice me, I've always been considered a huge geek, so why do you do this? Why are you so into me?...'Danny asked, since it was the first thing he could think of to get her to back away a bit.

He didn't care, he is desperate at this point.

For a moment, Katie had a thoughtful look on her face.

'No offense Danny, but the girls at your school sound like morons and you sound like you could cut yourself a little more slack...'Katie said, surprising Danny at what she just said.

"What?...'Danny questioned

"Danny, from the moment I met you I could tell that you're a sweet and sincere guy. A lot of the guys at my school are total posers and smooth operators, always wanting to score with a girl and then brag to their friends about it. They...well, I don't know...it's like they are too insecure to treat a girl with _**real**_ manners and respect but you're not like that...you're sweet, funny, polite, helpful, caring and brave..like when you saved that mime from nearly getting crushed by that anvil or helped that little kid with the balloon...that's what I like about you Danny...you're not a poser...you're...real and genuine..." Katie said, sounding truly honest right there.

Danny couldn't believe what she just said and how she sincere she sounds, she actually almost sounded like a normal girl right then and there

'You mean that?..."Danny said, sounding surprised and Katie nodded.

"Yes, not to mention you're really cute and a heck of a kisser to boot...'Katie added and despite himself, Danny blushed when he heard that.

 _"If she wasn't so crazy and dangerous, I think I might have been flattered_...'Danny thought while Katie giggled.

"Anyway, we can talk about our future together after the smooching is done..."Katie said as she pulled out her compact mirror and lipstick.

"Yeah...sure...'Danny said, only to register what she just said.

 _ **Smooching? Future together?!**_

"What?...'Danny exclaimed at being reminded of the kind of danger he is in right now. He glanced at Katie who is still slowly, deliberately applying her lipstick, as if she was teasing him.

After a few moments, she smacked her lips together, turned to him and he saw that gleam in her eye again and Danny gulped.

 _'Not good..._ "Danny thought as the boat soon entered the darkest part of the ride and that's when Katie made her move.

There were kissing sounds, whimpering, the sounds of a brief struggle and then a huge splash and a worried voice shouting _**'Danny"**_ in concern. A few minutes later, a soaking Danny emerged out of the tunnel of love, hiding within the water until he made it to the shore. He is wet and had some kiss marks on his face and lips, he was panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Managed to get away...'He said as he started running before Katie got off the ride and started looking for him again.

He just has to get away from her.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Buttons was still stuck in the cage at the lost and found, the guy in charge was now taking a nap and the large dog pulled out a nail file he kept in case of emergencies, trying to file through the bars, though he was only half way done.

' _ **AH!**_...'He heard a scream and soon saw his friend Danny running through the crowds, obviously scared about something.

Buttons saw this and filed even faster, in an effort to go help his new friend. After a few minutes, he managed to break through and was now out of the cage and started running after Danny, who was now wet, with some lipstick on his face, panting heavily behind one of the confection stands.

"Gotta hide...gotta hide...'Danny muttered as he looked back, keeping his guard up in case Katie finds him again.

 _ **"Bark!**_...'Buttons said and Danny flinched only to see that it was the dog

"Oh Buttons, boy, am I glad to see you..'Danny said, relief that it was his new canine friend, who looked at him with sympathy.

Danny then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the water and Katie's kisses from his face but he still looks so stressed out.

"Katie won't leave me alone, I barely managed to escape this time but she is after me, I know it...'Danny said, still haunted by the look he saw in her eyes.

Had he not managed to jump overboard, he is pretty sure he would still be in Katie's perfectly manicured clutches right now.

 _ **"Awhmmm**_ …"The dog let out as he nuzzled at him and Danny petted him.

"Thanks but I got to get away from here, but I can't let Katie find me..."Danny said, until he noticed something on his still soggy shirt.

He picked it up and he saw that it was one of Katie's hair, no doubt from when she was all over him.

"Katie's hair?...'Danny said as he looked at the strand, then at Buttons and then got an idea.

This little piece of hair still seemed to have the lingering scent of vanilla that Katie seemed fond of using...and Button's is a dog with a keen sense of smell, so...

"Buttons, you can pick up Katie's scent, can't you..."Danny asked as he offered him the piece of hair, feeling ridiculous that he is actually talking to a dog like a person but Buttons seems really smart and up to this point, he has learned to be open minded.

The dog actually nodded, that surprised Danny but he is not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The dog sniffed the hair and seemed to have gathered what he needs.

"Perfect...if you can smell her coming close, let me know, that way I will know where _ **NOT**_ to go...'Danny said to the canine who licked his cheek, showing that he agrees with this plan.

Hey, he is his friend and he really helped him out today, Buttons figured he owed him one, so he was more than happy to help.

Danny took Button's leash and the dog started sniffing.

'Bark once if you smell Katie and twice if it coast is clear...'Danny said and the dog started sniffing.

Thankfully, he couldn't pick up Katie's scent and only barked twice, showing that it is safe.

"Thanks goodness, come on...'Danny said as he walked the dog who kept his nose to sniff for the terrifying blonde girl.

The two continued to walk around the area as Danny searched for either Jazz or Tucker. He knew that he needs their help, he can't handle Katie alone. However, after walking for five minutes, Buttons barked once and Danny got the message.

'Oh man, which direction?...'Danny asked and Buttons pointed north.

Which means Danny has to run south and fast.

Danny and Buttons started running, only for Danny to accidentally run into somebody.

It's a mime...

"Oh,sorry mime guy..."Danny said, only for Buttons to start barking uncontrollably.

"Oh man, she's coming...'Danny said but the Mime got in his way.

"Look dude, I am in no mood for a show.."The mime then silenced Danny, did some strange gestures.

He first did the gesture of a female figure, fluttered his eyelashes and then moved his finger by his temple in a _**"crazy gesture"**_. Danny blinked, only to realize that he is talking about Katie and Danny nodded.

"Couldn't have said that better myself...Anyway, I really need to-...'Before Danny could say anything else, the mime pulled out a huge powder puff and with a huge slap of it, Danny's face was covered with white stuff.

'W-What the heck?...'Danny exclaimed, wondering what is wrong with the guy, only for the mime to soon put paint on his face too. Once he was done, he showed Danny a mirror and Danny blinked when he saw himself now, his face was caked with white and black makeup, like a mime.

He was confused...until it dawned on him what this guy is doing.

He is suggesting he disguises himself.

"You are _**brilliant!.**_..'Danny exclaimed while the mime put the same kind of makeup on Buttons, who didn't mind.

"But my clothes..Katie will still see something...'Danny said, only for the mime to pull out a black and white stripped shirt, black pants and a towel and pointed to the tent that he is next to.

Danny got the message.

Two minutes later, Katie appeared to the scene looking for Danny. She had been so worried when he fell overboard that she tried to look for him, but the guy that operates the ride said he wasn't in the tunnel so he must have walked off.

Katie was worried and tried looking for him.

"Danny...sweetie...where are you?...'Katie called as she even walked passed three mimes who were performing tricks to a public that wasn't even interested in them.

Had she payed attention, she would have at least noticed that one of the mimes is a dog, who is imitating the other human mimes. One is a traditional mime with a red nose and the younger one was a teenager but Katie didn't notice. She moved passed the crowds as she tried to look for Danny.

Once she was out of sight, two of the mime's let out huge sighs of relief.

"She's gone...thank goodness...I can't believe that worked..."Danny said and Buttons barked in agreement.

Danny then turned to the mime who helped him.

"Thanks for the help, but why did you do that?...'Danny asked, honestly confused.

However, since mimes are silent, he couldn't speak. However, the mime did new gestures. He held up his two index fingers, used his right to point to Danny, and the left on to himself. He then did a show of the _"right"_ pushing _"left"_ away and then used his left hand to clap his right hand from up to down, imitating that something had fallen.

Danny was lost...until he remembered something from earlier...

"Wait...you are the mime from earlier...the one from the thing with the anvil...'Danny said and the mime nodded his head.

Danny realized that this guy, in his own way, wanted to repay him for saving him, so that is why he helped him hide now.

"Thank you, Mime Guy...'Danny said gratefully...and he then turned to Buttons.

"And thank you Buttons, you both really had my back just now..."Danny said while the dog barked happily.

"Speaking of which, I better go find Jazz and Tucker, they must be worried sick...'Danny said as he started to leave, only for Buttons and the Mime to follow him.

"You both already helped me a lot today...If I stay in disguise and act Mime like, Katie can't catch me...'Danny said, but it was obvious that they want to come to just to make sure that he is safe.

Danny saw this, smiled and shrugged.

"Okay, if you two insist...'Danny said and the two looked happy as they aided Danny in searching his sister and best friend.

And Danny was relieved that he managed to escape Katie's clutches.

But for how long, he is not sure...

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A little Break Part 5  
**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hurray for Buttons and The Mime. I always felt some sympathy for the two and now here, they helped Danny. YAY!

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **SophiFan29,** **Runeion,** **The Brod Road ,** **Leman42x** , **French** and **jh831 :** Thank you :)

 **Boris Yeltsin** and **Neon Starch** : LOL!

 **2012209** : I see

 **Guest(1):** I guess that I couldn't, LOL!

 **Guest(2)** and **FrostHunter :** How's this?

 **PJ:** Just trying something new...

 **Davidscrazy234:** You're welcome, LOL!

 **DJ Rodriguez:** I am afraid I cannot give any spoilers, everything will be answered at the end of this fic.

 **Dreams Come True 996:** I remember that episode, heck, it kind of inspired that scene a bit.

 **1towrite:** I know, right...

 **nightmaster000:** Not sure yet...

 **Darkness Rissing:** Sadly no...

 **BigChillFreak:** Well he managed to run and hide...

 **BeConFuzzled Writer:** Next chapter guaranteed.

 **qazse:** No Skulker here...

 **Wiseguy2415** : Sadly, no...

 **Invader Johnny:** At least he managed to hide in plain sight as a mime for the time being...

 **sguimba:** You could say that again...

 **SoundVenom:** At least Buttons got himself out and managed to help Danny out too.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	34. A Little Break Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 34:_** _ **A Little Break Part 5**_

Katie was searching the carnival, worried for Danny. They had been in the Tunnel of Love together and during their little... romantic moment, he fell out of the boat, much to her horror.

She tried to find him but the guy who operates the ride said he wasn't in there, that he must have walked out. So now Katie is looking for her sweetheart, or soon-to-officially be here sweetheart to make sure that he is alright.

"Danny, where are you?...'Katie whispered as she tried looking through the crowds, still thinking of the guy she wants so much.

This morning, she thought coming here would be a bust, but now she got to spend another date with Danny and it was great...especially after he kissed her like that earlier.

Katie blushed at the memory of Danny pulling her close to him and kissing her so many times until she melted into it and kissed him back. She loved every second of it and she knew he did too, given that he fainted after it was all over, and how shy he looked when he came to.

Katie tried hard not to giggle, she thought it was precious that Danny could go as far as being bold to kiss her so passionately and then get all shy again when they are alone like that. It's one of those little traits that make him so precious and made Katie even more determined to find him and make him all hers.

 _"Don't worry, Danny...I'm gonna find you._.."Katie thought as she continued her search for the guy of her dreams.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

The Kaboom family, with only three of it's four members, were searching the park. They were looking for their daughter, who has basically ditched them since they got here and they got worried since she didn't answer her cell phone.

"Do you see her yet?..."Mrs. Kaboom asked.

"Not yet honey, she has got to be here some place..."Mr. Kaboom said.

They got worried when Katie didn't show up to join then for lunch and when she didn't answer her phone. So they started searching for her and they are sill worried.

'Katie...Katie, darling..."Mrs. Kaboom called.

Tinker was also with them, helping his parents find his crazy older sister, who had to go AWOL and spoil his big day at the carnival.

"Just where is she?...'Tinker thought in annoyance.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind passed, and Tinker's favorite red hat was sent flying.

 _ **"MY HAT**_!..'Tinker exclaimed in a panic as he went after him.

"Tinker, get back here...'His parents called but Tinker continued to chase after his hat before it flew away.

Thankfully his hat flew by a few mimes who were giving a show, and one of them, the younger looking mime with blue eyes caught it.

'My hat..."Tinker said.

The mime saw him and approached him, giving him his favorite hat back, making Tinker smiled widely.

"Wow, thank you Mr. Mime...'Tinker said, happy to have his hat back.

It was then that his parents showed up and saw this exchange.

"There you are Tinker, you know better than to run off like that..."His mother scolded her son.

"Sorry mom...I almost lost my hat, but Mr. Mime here caught it for me...'Tinker said while the young mime waved at them, still remaining silent.

"Well thank you...'Mr. Kaboom said while his mother pulled out a camera.

"This will make a great picture...do you mind?..."Mrs. Kaboom asked and the mime shook his head.

He took the picture with Tinker, both smiling widely as Tinker imitated the pose his new mime friend was in and the picture was taken.

'That's a keeper, now come along Tinker, we have to go find your sister...'Mrs. Kaboom said.

"Coming mom...later Mr. Mime...'Tinker said as he waved to the young mime who waved back.

Once they were gone and once he made sure a certain blonde girl was no where in sight, the mime let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, Katie has to be part shark or something...she is so persistent...'Danny sighed as this was the third time they crossed paths and Danny had to go into mime mode with the others in order to stay off her radar.

He had to keep this up until he finds Tucker and Jazz and somehow get the heck away from here and think of a way to keep Katie both off his back and from attacking anyone.

* * *

 _Tucker and Jazz_

The two teens have spent hours searching the entire carnival but it's as if Danny had dropped off the radar.

'Try calling him again...'Jazz said as both she and Tucker dialed but neither got through.

"Darn it, there's a lousy signal here...'Tucker muttered in frustration.

"I'm really getting worried...'Jazz said.

"We'll find him, if he is somewhere in the carnival, we will find him..."Tucker said.

The two continued to search, even passing by a few mimes who were performing and.

"Tucker! Jazz!..."One of the mimes shouted, breaking the mime rule of silence and rushed towards them.

Tucker and Jazz looked confused.

"Do we know you?...'Jazz asked in confusion.

"I thought Mimes were suppose to be silent...'Tucker said, not getting it.

"Guys, it's me..."Danny said as he removed his red nose.

Jazz and Tucker's jaws dropped when they recognized him

 _ **"DANNY!**_...'They exclaimed as they pulled him into a hug.

"Oh man, we have been looking everywhere for you..."Jazz said.

"I have been everywhere...that Katie girl had to pick this carnival of all places to go to and she wouldn't leave me alone...I finally managed to escape from her thanks to the help from Buttons and Mime guy here...'Danny said as he gestured to his new friends who waved at them.

"Wait, Danny...back up...explain everything again..."Jazz said.

"Not here, it's too out in the open...we need some place private...'Danny said.

The mime guy then pointed to the haunted house attraction, that was currently undergoing repairs and thus, off limits.

It would be the perfect place for them to sneak inside and Danny could calmly explain to them his situation in a mature, dignified way.

* * *

 _Inside_

" _ **I'M LOSING MY MIND!**_..."Danny shouted in desperation once they were inside, shocking his sister by the sheer volume of his voice.

 _ **"KATIE IS INSANE! SHE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! SHE'S OBSESSED WITH ME, SHE'S BEEN FOLLOWING ME AROUND ALL DAY! SHE'S SUFFOCATING ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU GUYS GOT TO HELP ME! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!I THINK I'M ON THE VERGE OF A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!YOU GUYS GOT TO HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE AS THAT BLONDE TIME BOMBS LOVE SLAVE! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!...**_ "Danny shouted as he even started shaking them now.

Tucker, thankfully slapped Danny across the face and the mime squirt his face with seltzer, managing to calm down the nervous boy.

"T-Thanks...I needed that...'Danny said, now calmed down.

"Don't mention it..."Tucker said while Mime nodded his head in agreement before helping him with his makeup again.

"If you don't like Katie, why don't you just tell her?..."Jazz asked while Danny sent her an eye roll.

"Because reason doesn't work on _**crazy people!**_ We learned that from dealing with Vlad! What's worse is that if I do say no to her, she'll get mad and turn into a monster and this carnival is loaded with innocent people! _**I'M TRAPPED!.**_.."Danny exclaimed.

"Calm down, dude...'Tucker said but Danny wasn't done ranting...

"I can't, you guys have no idea on half of the stuff I had to go through today..." Danny said, only to yelp when his phone started beeping, only to calm down when he saw it was a wrong number.

"Thank goodness, I thought Katie might have called...'Danny said in relief.

"Why would she have your phone?..."Jazz asked in a confused way.

Danny groaned when he remembered what happened after Katie got rid of Buttons and stuck to him like glue.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"Anyway Danny, I was wondering, why haven't you called me since our first date?...'Katie asked Danny who gulped._

 _"I...I lost your number..."Danny lied quickly, hoping she would buy it._

 _Thankfully she did and sent him a smile._

 _"Yeah, that's what I thought...but don't you worry..."Katie said as she suddenly took his phone out of his hand._

 _"Hey!...'Danny exclaimed, only for Katie to put her number in it and call her own, thus giving her his number._

 _"There , all set..."Katie said sweetly as she handed Danny his phone and Danny felt a little unnerved by this._

 _"Note to self, change number and block caller...'Danny thought as he looked at the unwanted number that was now in his phone._

* * *

 _Back to present_

Danny continued telling everyone about his very, very stressful day at the hands of Katie Kaboom.

"I can't take it anymore...Katie clung to be all day, played footsie with me during lunch, put her number in my phone, tricked me into drinking peppermint tea to get rid of my bad breath and then dragged me to the tunnel of love and I only managed to get away by jumping overboard...I just can't take it anymore..."Danny said with a look of absolute stress on his face.

"So,what's the plan? You can't just pretend to be a mime for the rest of your life?..."Jazz said to her brother.

"Why not, I think I am getting the hang of it, right Mime Guy...'Danny turned to the mime who nodded.

However, when he looked away the mime sent Tuck and Jazz the " _so-so"_ gesture but stopped before Danny noticed.

"Anyway, I don't plan to be like this forever, this is the plan, Mime guy will take Buttons back to his owner, I stay dressed like this until we leave the carnival, go back home, never come back to Acmeville and live happily ever after...'Danny said in a cheerful tone.

"So, your plan is to runaway and hide...'Jazz said, unimpressed.

"You don't understand Jazz, Katie is a monster, she's not going to give up..."Danny said as he got closer to them and quickly whispered. "And my powers don't work on her, she's impervious to ghost powers, so I am out of my league..He whispered as he glanced to the mime.

Sure, he has helped him a lot, but he just met him today, he is no sure if he can trust him with his secret yet, even if he is silent.

"Alright Danny...we'll do that but what I don't understand is why Katie is so strong and yet no one seems to have noticed...'Jazz said.

Suddenly, they heard rattling from the old grandfather clock and then, three figures jumped out of it, shocking everyone but Danny. "

You three?!...'Danny exclaimed to the dog like creatures, while Jazz and Tucker looked surprised.

"You know these creatures?..."Jazz exclaimed in surprise.

Yacko and Wacko saw Jazz and did their usual reactions when they see a pretty girl.

 _ **"HELLO NURSE!..**_."The two Warner boys shouted as their hearts beat through their chests and their tongues dropped to the floor, freaking Jazz out.

 _ **"Ah!..**_.'Jazz exclaimed as she jumped behind Danny for protection, while the female smacked the other two guys to snap them out of it.

"Boys...am I right?..."Dot said to Jazz, who still looked disturbed by what she just witness.

'What are they?...'Tucker asked.

"We're the Warner Brothers...'Yacko introduced only to be nudged by Dot.

"And the Warner sister...'Dot said, making her presence clear.

"Our names are Yacko, Wakko and Dot...'Wacko said as he

"What are you three doing here?..."Danny demanded.

"Well cutie here asked a question, so we are here to answer..."Yacko said as here gestured to Jazz and then he pulled out the chart of Katie that he showed Danny a few days ago.

Danny however, pushed it away.

"There is no time for that, do you three mean to tell me you have been here all day?..."Danny exclaimed and the Warners nodded.

"Yep, we just love carnivals..."Dot said.

"The rides, the fun...'Yacko said.

"The food...'Wacko yipped happily.

"Did you three see me with Katie, today?...'Danny asked and the Warners nodded.

 _ **"WHY DIDN'T YOU THREE DO SOMETHING?!**_...'Danny exclaimed.

"We weren't due until now..."Yacko said as he winked to the people reading this fic, while Danny, Tucker and Jazz looked around.

"Who is he talking to?...'Jazz asked, looking in the direction where Yacko blinked but didn't see anyone.

"I think these guys are crazy...'Tucker whispered while Danny still looked mad.

"Besides, you seemed to have had everything under control..."Wacko said as he produced pictures and Danny's jaw dropped at the sight of them.

 _ **"YOU TOOK PICTURES?!.**_.."Danny exclaimed in horror and indignation as the Warners showed off the photos of Danny and Katie on their _"date"._

Tucker and Jazz saw Danny's forced smiles in each of them and the kiss, though they noticed the look in his eyes that he clearly wasn't enjoying himself.

"She doesn't look like a monster...'Tucker commented as he looked at Katie, thinking she looks so pretty and innocent. Jazz however frowned.

"They never do..."Jazz said while Danny looked mad at the Warners

"You two make a cute little couple...'Dot said in a sweet tone as she pointed to the pictures.

Danny, thinking that they were mocking him, grabbed a nearby vase and chugged it at them, but missed. He then grabbed the pictures and tore them to shreds in anger.

 _ **'AH!.**_.."Danny yelled in anger over the kinds of misfortunes he had to go today, and Tuck and Jazz looked worried for his sanity.

"Well, you all seem to need some privacy, so we will be leaving..."Yacko said as he and his siblings went to the chimney, but not before giving one last look at Jazz..

"Call me..."Yacko said as he sent Jazz a wink before disappearing as he and his siblings disappeared.

Danny, Jazz and Tucker blinked, wondering what just happened.

"What is in the water in this town?...'Danny asked in exasperation.

"I don't know what it is but I hope there is a cure, I think I drank about three bottles after the hot dog eating contest...'Tucker said with worry, while the Mime and Buttons just shrugged.

"What time is it?...'Danny asked Jazz, who glanced at her watch.

"It's already 3:30 and...well...you still have about 5 hours..."Jazz said, being vague.

"I can't wait that long...Let's just go home...I think I have enough of this place to last a century..."Danny said with a sign, before he turned to Buttons and Mime guy who looked hurt by what he just said.

"Not you guys, you two seem to be the only two from here that I don't find insane...'Danny said, making the two smile in response.

"Let's just go home now...hopefully Katie won't get too mad if I disappear..."Danny sighed.

The group soon excited the haunted house, with Danny making sure his face paint was perfect enough to fool Katie like it did earlier. Once done, they were now on their way to leave this carnival.

* * *

 _Outside_

The group continued walking but since the carnival was a few miles long and the exit was on the other side, it was taking a while to get there. All the while, the group kept high alert for Katie.

"Any sign of Katie's scent Buttons?...'Danny asked the dog, that barked twice, showing that it was still safe. Danny let out a sign of relief, as he, his sister, Tucker and newly made friends continued their venture.

However, they passed some of the stands and one of them was for Mexican food.

"Hey Pedro, fill up the pepper shakers..."A boss yelled at his employing that pulled out an acme size jaw of pepper, and started pouring it into the shakers.

Unfortunately a cat and some mice were nearby, causing havoc and bumped into him, causing the guy to fall and the jar of pepper was sent flying...

Landing on Button's in the process.

 _ **"AOUW!**_..."The dog yelped as the jar got stuck on his nose.

 _ **"BUTTONS!.**_..'Danny exclaimed in worry as he and the others tried to help him get the jar off of his nose.

They managed but Button's started sneezing uncontrollably and his nose was too stuffed up in the process.

 _ **'ACHO! ACHO!**_...'The dog continued sneezing.

Danny had a bad moment, and got worse since he didn't realize that he was standing a few feet away from the Dunk Tank, which had somebody plummet in and a huge splash happened, causing a bunch of water to come out and land on Danny.

"What the heck?!..."Danny coughed out the water, wondering how that happened.

'Danny, your face paint...'Tucker exclaimed and Danny soon saw that the face make up was wiped clean away.

"What...No!Mime Guy...Help...'Danny begged.

The mime pulled out the powder and face paint and was about to reapply them on Danny, only to suddenly trip on a rock he didn't seem, causing the products to land on the ground, which was already soaking wet, much to Danny's horror as he saw it be washed away.

"Oh no, the face paint...'Danny shouted in dismay as the mime tried to face the cosmetic but it all washed down a nearby drain.

This isn't good, the make up is gone and Button's nose is still too stuffed with pepper to be of any use.

Danny is a sitting duck right now.

"No...what are we going to do?...'Tucker said in worry.

"I don't see Katie...maybe if we run, we can still-

"There you are..." Katie's voice was here. "Danny, oh Danny...'Katie said as she ran towards him.

'Too late...'Danny said as he tried to make a break for it, but Katie already caught up and was hugging him from behind, restraining him.

 _"I can't believe she found us! She's like a boomerang that keeps coming back!._.."Danny thought in dismay as he felt her arms around him again.

"There you are...I have been looking everywhere for you..."Katie said as she continued to hold onto Danny, who's left eye even twitched a bit, not that the girl noticed.

Jazz saw this and her protective sister instincts kicked in and she took a step forward.

"Excuse me?..."Jazz stepped in.

Katie saw her and frowned and Danny couldn't help but notice her grip on him tightened for some reason.

"Danny... _sweetie._..who is this?..."Katie said in a voice that seems to be close to be on the border of calm and anger and Danny soon realized she must have gotten the wrong idea.

"Katie...this is my older sister Jazz..."Danny said and Katie's tense dropped in almost a millisecond and even smiled at her.

"Oh, so you are Jazz...it's nice to meet you..."Katie said as she actually stepped away and even shook Jazz's hand, no doubt trying to make a good impression on Danny's sister.

No sell, Jazz already didn't like her due to seeing how uncomfortable around her but Jazz plastered a fake grin for the sake of peace.

"I'm sure it is..."Jazz said. Danny used this opportunity to sneak away but Katie quickly turned to him.

"Anyway Danny, where did you go? What happened? And what are you wearing? I have been so worried since you fell out of the boat and disappeared like that..."Katie said to the dark haired boy.

"Yeah.. _.Fell._..'Danny muttered as he recalled exactly what happened there.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Earlier_

 _"Come to momma~..."Katie said as they soon got into the dark and she made her move. Katie started kissing Danny, who squirmed a bit, who, despite being in the dark, trying to avoid her lips, and she ended up kissing other sides of his face in the process, being to caught up in her amorous actions to notice his squirming,_

 _"Katie...Katie..." Danny let out, trying to beg her to stop, but it seems she misunderstood them and it only encouraged her and , hearing his voice, Katie managed to nab his lips in the process, giving him dozens of pecks on the lips in a fit of teenage, hormone induced passion._

 _ **"MUAH! MUAH!.**..'Katie let out as she continued giving Danny big, **Teen rated** kisses on the lips and in the dark. Danny, meanwhile, tried hard not to faint again and to find an escape without setting her off._

 _ _ **"MUAH!** Oh, you're so cute..."Katie said before kissing him again. __

__**"MUAH!** You're lips taste so good..."She whispered as she kissed once more.  
__

 _ _ **"MUAH! MUAH! MUAH!...'** She let out again as she continued kissing the poor boy half to death. __

_"What the heck can I get out of this?...'Danny thought as an idea of jumping overboard crossed his mind but-_

 _"Say my name again, my little Pookie-Bear...'Katie whispered into his ear before kissing him again, making Danny eyes widen._

 _Okay, that did it. Danny had enough, when Katie separated to catch her breath, he, despite the dark, made a jump for it, landing in the water, making a loud splash_

 _ **"DANNY!.**..'Katie's voice exclaimed upon hearing that and realizing that she was alone in the boat, with no Danny to kiss and cuddle with._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Back to the present_

Danny shook away that memory and realize that Katie is waiting for an answer and despite the look on her face, it better be a good one or else...

""I...I'm sorry about that but my clothes were soaked and mime guy over here were kind enough to lend me these clothes while they dried...I...I tried to find you but didn't see you..."Danny lied and the mime nodded to convince her.

Thankfully, Katie bought it and smiled.

"I see, well I guess that's okay but I got really worried...'Katie said to Danny.

"I...I wasn't thinking..." Danny said, silently sending Jazz and Tuck the _**"HELP ME"**_ look.

"Anyway Danny...Can you come with me for a moment, I kind of have to talk to you about something _**really**_ important...'Katie said and Danny went pale, already knowing what she might want to talk about.

About making him pick her out of the girls and she won't take no for an answer. Thankfully, Jazz stepped in between them.

"I'm sorry Katie but our parents just called us and they want us home now...we have to leave now...'Jazz lied and Katie blinked, looking surprised but then sent Danny a look.

"Don't worry, this won't take long...'Katie said as she tried to reach for Danny, but Jazz tried to remain firm.

"Anything you can say to my brother, you can say in front of us...and even then, we have to go...'Jazz said and Katie's smile dropped and Danny gulped.

"I'm sorry, but it's a private matter which won't take too long...'Katie said as she tried to get to Danny. Danny gulped, only for salvation to come in the least likely of sources.

"Daniel! Jasmine! Tucker! Is that you..."Vlad said, wearing his mayor stash and Danny looked surprised and Katie looked annoyed at being interrupted again.

"What are you doing here?...'Danny exclaimed, not liking his arch-enemy being here too.

'Who is this guy?...'Katie asked, not liking another interruption.

"I am Mayor Masters of Amity Park, a friend of Danny's parents...'Vlad said while he sent Danny that nasty look. "Anyway Danny, I see you are on another blind date...'Vlad said with hi evil smirk, no doubt wanting to ruin it.

'Danny sighed, unable to believe he is about to do this...

"Vlad, whatever it is you are trying to do, now is not the time..." Danny said to the mayor.

"Actually it cannot...see, I came here because me and the other local mayors of the county are suppose to be judges for a contest being held this evening, and I decided to take a stroll and saw you three...Hello young lady..."Vlad said to Katie, who blinked.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor..."Katie said, trying to be cute and polite to the adult with authority and Danny tried not to smack his face.

"Also, I came to inform you that this carnival has a low tolerance for PDA..."Vlad said, making Katie's smile drop upon hearing that.

"What? Since when?...'Katie demanded and Danny gulped, got away from her and pushed Vlad out of desperation.

"Fruitloop, I know what you are doing and you could not have picked a worst time..."Danny whispered harshly to Vlad.

"Why Daniel, upset that your date isn't going so well now...'Vlad said mockingly, only for Danny to grab him by the collar and drag him to eye level.

"Vlad, I am serious...You are pouring gas on an open flame, leave now before you put all of us in great danger...'Danny whispered harshly and Vlad blinked in surprise, not expecting this reaction.

"What on Earth are you talking about, Daniel?...'Vlad demanded, not expecting this reaction to his little prank.

However, before Danny could say anything, Katie came back and took Danny by the hand.

'Excuse me, Mr. Mayor...but I really need to talk to Danny alone for a minute...'Katie said as she tried to take Danny to some place private and Danny sent a begging look to his friends to save him.

 _ **"KATIE! KATIE DARLING, THERE YOU ARE!.**_..'A new voice called.

Everyone turned around and Danny saw the little kid and his parents from earlier come to them, with worried looks on their faces.

"What, mother?...'Katie said as she inadvertently let go of Danny's hand in the process.

 _"Mother...you mean...this is her family?.._.'Danny thought in shock as he looked at the family and then at Katie and got a bad feeling.

Are they monsters just like her?

It didn't seem like it, since the two adults came to Katie, looking like they had been really worried.

'Katie, you had us so worried...we have been looking everywhere for you..."Katie's mother said, sounding truly concern.

"You gave us quite a scare, princess...'Her father said while Katie rolled her eyes.

"I am fine mom, dad...I was just on a date is all...'Katie said with her arms crossed, feeling both embarrassed and impatient over her parents interrupting her before she could officially ask Danny to go steady with her as her boyfriend.

Her parents looked surprised.

"A date?...'Her father exclaimed in shock while Danny flinched at that kind of word.

"But Katie, today was suppose to be a family day and you disappeared on us, we tried calling you but you didn't answer us, you had us really worried...'Her mother said.

"I am sorry if I didn't get your call mom, but I am fine, besides, I am a teenager, I can handle myself...'Katie said, being impatient.

During this exchange, Danny took a few steps back, glad to have Katie's claws off of him but also worried too.

"What do we do?...'Tucker asked, wondering what is going on here.

'Will someone explain to me what is happening here?...'Vlad demanded but he was ignored.

 _ **"Ugh,**_ mom, dad...I'll talk later but I really need to talk to Danny alone for a second...'Katie said to her parents, her patience beginning to wear thin.

Katie could not believe this. She wanted to ask Danny to officially be her boyfriend and officially start their relationship, but first his sister and friends have to interrupt her, then this creepy mayor and now her parents come here to embarrass her and she couldn't take this anymore. She wants Danny as her boyfriend and she wants that _ **NOW!**_

"Now Katie, boys are one thing but you can't just run off all willy-nilly like that..."Her father said sternly, having no idea that his daughter was already at her breaking point.

Until it was too late...

 _ **"I...CAN...HANDLE...MYSELF!.**_.."Katie said as her voice became low and her eyes started glowing as she started becoming angry...very, very angry.

Her parents and little brother saw this gulp. Danny saw this and screamed.

 _ **"NO!.**_.."Danny screamed as he tried to run to Katie in order to calm her down, even if it means kissing her again.

Unfortunately, due to the ground still being wet, he ended up slipping and falling to the ground and it was too late.

 _ **"NO!..**_.'Danny shouted and he and everyone else, including Vlad, looked in horror at what happened.

The petite blonde girl started morphing again. Her sparkly blue eyes turned fire engine red, her light skin became a sickly shade of green, her perfectly white teeth now had fangs, her blonde hair became black and straggly and she grew to be about 30 feet tall, making her look like an even bigger, scarier version of what she did on the blind date.. _ **.ONLY WORSE**_.

Jazz and Tucker were horrified while Vlad looked stunned.

"What in the world?...'Vlad shouted and Katie roared and stomped the ground, making it rumble and everyone were shaken up .

" _ **GET TO SAFETY! DUCK AND COVER!.**_..'Katie's father shouted as he and his family started looking for a safe spot.

"Danny, wasn't kidding when he called her a monster...'Tucker muttered.

 _ **"RUN AWAY!**_...'Danny yelled as he and the others tried to look for a safe place to hide, including Buttons and the Mime, they hid within one of the stands, while Vlad looked shock and Katie's parents looked like they were trying to reason with her.

"Katie...sweetie...you're overeating...'Katie's mother said, trying to reason with her but its obvious that she is very scared.

 _ **"I AM NOT OVERREACTING! I'M A TEENAGER!.**_.."Katie roared as she started stomping around, destroying several stands in the process.

"Listen to your mother Katie, she loves you..."Katie's father begged, desperately trying to calm his monstrous daughter down, but to no avail.

 _ **"YOU ALWAYS TAKE HER SIDE!.**_.."Monster Katie roared as she continued her rampage of destruction, while her parents continued to calm her down but with no success.

Danny saw this and couldn't believe it.

"Even her parents are afraid of her..."Danny whispered in horror as he saw Katie's parents now huddling together, begging their daughter to calm down but she is still destroying everything in her path.

Vlad saw this and frowned. He is a little surprised that Daniel didn't immediately change forms to fight this monster, but he saw her having destroyed some of the nearby cars...his including and he got mad.

"Okay, I think I have had enough...'Vlad said, arrogantly believing that he can defeat her.

He hid behind a tree, changed forms and was determined to deal with this girl for both ruining this carnival he invested in for his PR image and even destroyed his car.

"Alright, beastly girl..."Vlad demanded, getting Katie's attention and this is how she reacted.

 _ **'RRRRROOOOAAARRR!..**_."She roared into his face.

"Very well, I suppose I have to deal with you..."Vlad said as he sent a blast at her, but it only bounced off of her, not even doing the least but damage.

Vlad was surprised and tried using his other powers but they didn't seem to have any affect on her.

'What in the world?...'Vlad shouted, only for Katie to grab him in her fist and he couldn't even faze out of it.

 _ **"STOP RUINING MY DATE!**_..."Katie roared and even blew a bunch of fire from her mouth, burning Vlad to a crisp since he couldn't even escape it as intangible. Once she was done, Vlad was covered in ashes and looked injured.

 _ **'Ouch.**_..'Vlad said only for Monster Katie to wind up the pinch and threw him far away.

 _ **"AHHHH!..**_.'Vlad screamed as he was flung far, far away, disappearing into the horizon.

Tucker, Jasmine and Danny saw this entire thing and couldn't believe it. Vlad was on of Danny's toughest opponents and Katie just flicked him away like he was some insect to her. "

If I wasn't so scared right now, I would have savored watching that...'Danny muttered under his breath and Jazz and Tucker nodded.

Katie continued her fit of destruction.

 _ **"**_ _ **I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE! I'M A WOMAN! I JUST WANTED A SIMPLE DATE! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!.**_.."Monster Katie roared loudly as she continued to break everything within her sight.

Danny heard this and started shaking like a leaf, and his sister and Tucker was the look of pure fear on his face, they have never seen him like this before. Danny has fought hundreds of big, scary and dangerous ghosts without cowering. They knew that he was freaked out about Katie and didn't want to date her but this...this...

This is something else...

Danny is really **_scared_** of her, more than even they realized.

"Danny..."Jazz thought in both concern for her brother and their own personal safety as the monster girl continued her rampage of destruction.

They weren't the only ones, while The Kaboom parents were busy both trying to dodge their daughter's attack and calm her down, the little boy hid behind behind another booth.

 _ **"KATIE, PLEASE CALM DOWN!.**_..'Mr. Kaboom begged.

 _ **"I AM CALM!..**_.'Katie shouted as she stomped once more and the force of which shook many of the stands nearby and Tinker hid behind one until this was over.

 _ **'AH!..**_.'Tinker screamed and unknown to him, the booth behind him was going to crash down to the force of the stomp...right on top of him.

 _ **"TINKER!.**_.."Tinker's parents shouted and the little boy looked back and screamed as he shut his eyes.

 _ **"NO!.**_..'A voice shouted and then the stand crashed down.

When the dust cleared up, everyone saw that Danny, having saw Tinker in danger, started running and tried to push him to safety.

"A-Are you okay?...'Danny asked in concern to the child, who groaned in pain.

 _ **"OW.**_..My foot..."Tinker cried in pain as Danny then saw that a punch of the debris fell on the child's foot.

He tried to pull it out and Tinker started crying in pain and Danny soon saw the state that his foot was in, it was already swelling and covered in nasty bruises and Tinker is crying now.

Danny was stunned silent when he saw this, he even forgot about the fact that Katie is in her monster form, still breaking things or the fact that he was absolutely terrified of her. All he could see was the injured foot, the child's tears and all he could hear was his crying.

Danny was silent for a moment but it was at that moment that something inside him just... _snapped!_

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..**_..'Danny let out the loudest scream he ever did that wasn't part of his ghostly wail, startling his sister, best fried, Mime guy, Buttons, The Kaboom family and even managed to get Katie's attention onto him, briefly stopping her rampage for the moment.

 _ **'WHAT THE-..**_.'Monster Katie turned around to see that it was Danny screaming and once he was done, his entire face was red, veins were visible on his face and he looked truly, truly angry.

 _ **"KATIE!.**_..'Danny shouted at the monster girl, getting her attention.

 _ **"WHAT?..**_."Monster Katie demanded, confused by his sudden behavior.

 _ **"LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT YOUR OVERREACTING HAS JUST DONE!**_...'Danny shouted.

 _ **I AM NOT OVERREACTING, I'M**_ -…"Katie was cut off when Danny yelled again.

 _ **"A WHAT? A TEENAGER?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT? I'M A TEENAGER, SO BY YOUR LOGIC, IF SOMETHING MAKES ME MAD, IT'S OKAY FOR ME TO DESTROY IT AND SCARE EVERYONE AROUND ME?!..." **_Danny shouted at her.

Monster Katie was mad, but looked confused at what he just said.

"Scare?...'The monster said but Danny continued yelling at her.

"Because if that's so, _ **you** _would be my target right now!..."Danny yelled, actually surprising Katie and everyone who heard him.

"Now wait just a moment! My Katie might get carried away at times but-..'Katie's father interjected after hearing what Danny said.

" _ **YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!**_...'Danny yelled at him, successfully managing to stun the middle aged man into silence.

 _ **"IF MY POWERS HAD ANY EFFECT ON YOU, OH, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WOULD DO TO A BEAST LIKE YOU RIGHT NOW!**_...'Danny shouted at her, making Monster Katie stop moving and still looked confused.

"Oh man, we got to stop him before Katie crushes him..."Tucker said as he tried to save Danny but Jazz stop him.

"Wait...look..."Jazz whispered as she and the others looked at Katie.

She actually stopped her destruction and is now just standing there as Danny continued yelling and screaming at her in pure anger.

"Just what are you trying to say?...'Monster Katie asked, no longer roaring, but still with a deep voice.

"Look around you, look at all of the destruction you just caused and not only that, you endangered my life, my sister, my friends and even _**your** _own family and to top it all off, your brother's foot got broken because of you…"Danny shouted, making the monster girl blink at what he just said.

"T-Tinker?..."Monster Katie whispered as her glowing red eyes suddenly faded to blue, but she is still in her monster form.

Katie, whenever angry, never really recalls what she does when angered, she remembers yelling, stomping around and at the end, things work upon hearing Tinker's name, the red Katie usually sees faded away and for the first time ever, the teenage monster looked around and saw the carnage of the area, her parents and everyone else fearful expression and she saw Tinker, still clutching his injured leg and she also noticed that he looked scared too.

It caused Katie to blink and her now blue eyes still looked around at the destruction and then to Danny, who still looked at her in such an angry way.

Everyone then noticed that Katie is slowly shrinking with each insult and scream that Danny sent at her. And he's not done yet.

"I….I thought you liked me….'Monster Katie said and Danny looked utterly appalled.

"Like you? _ **! LIKE YOU?! HOW CAN ANYONE LIKE SOMEONE WHO DESTROY THINGS, ENDANGERS INNOCENT PEOPLE AND SCARES PEOPLE INTO DOING WHAT THEY WANT! YOU'RE A MONSTER, KATIE. A BULLY!..**_.'Danny yelled at her

"No, I'm not!...'Monster Katie shouted.

 _ **"YES, YOU ARE…WHY DO YOU THINK I TRIED ESCAPING YOU ALL DAY**_?...'Danny yelled

'Escape?...'Katie exclaimed

 _ **"YES,** _everything I did on our blind date, and today, kissing you when you got ice cream in your hair and buying everything for you…I did it so you would _ **not**_ go on a rampage and hurt people, yet here you are, doing just that and I have had it!..."Danny shouted, his face as red as a tomato and looking pretty steamed.

" _**YOU**_ …Why…why didn't you just say something if you-…'Monster Katie was cut off once again by Danny's yelling.

 _ **"HOW COULD I**_? I was too busy _**fearing for my life and the lives of everyone around here!**_ That's why I did everything today and why I kept trying to get away from you… I involved an innocent dog as an excuse, acted like a total idiot... ate that stinky burger, put up with your _**DEATH KISSES**_ and jumped overboard at the tunnel of love and even dressed up in this _ridiculous_ mime outfit… _no offense…_ 'Danny said quickly to the mime, who waved it off. "And tried to sneak out of this carnival because I can't stand to be around a monster like you…well, I'm _through_ being afraid of you Katie…"Danny yelled at her.

"D-Danny..."Monster Katie started but Danny kept yelling at her.

 **"I DON'T LIKE YOU! READ MY LIPS, KATIE _…I….DON'T….LIKE…YOU,_ SO LEAVE ME _ALONE!._..**"Danny yelled at her.

The entire area was stunned silent by what Danny just did and they were worried that Katie would get even angrier and target everything at the boy. Except something happen that shocked even Katie's very own parents. "

As Danny ended his rant, Katie started shrinking back to her original size, her green skin became light again, her black hair was now blonde again but she now had a downcast expression. Everyone was stunned that while Danny still glaring at her, Katie finally opened her eyes and she...she looked like she was trying hard not to _**cry.**_ Everyone, Jazz, Tucker, The Mime, Buttons and even Katie's family were completely stunned. Katie looked around, looking at the destruction she caused, as if for the first time ever she has noticed it, she also looked at the other's expressions, her parents scared eyes, Danny's glaring eyes and then her eyes landed on Tinker and his injured foot. Katie's eyes filled with unshed tears before she finally spoke up.

"Mom...dad..."Katie said in a voice that was breaking a bit, but she was trying hard not to let it.

"Y-Yes, darling?...'Katie's mother asked.

Katie tried not to meet Danny's eyes and just looked at her little brother, who is still in their mom's arms and she saw his injured foot, feeling a wave of guilt and shame engulfed her.

"Let's take Tinker to a doctor...and after that..I want to go home...'Katie said, trying hard not to cry while Danny still sent her that look that made her want to hide.

Katie's parents saw this and nodded.

"Yes, honey..."Her father said as they went to tend to her but she didn't want to talk, she started heading for the parking lot, with her parents and Tinker, who is still in his mom's arms who is carrying him. However, before they left, Katie sent one last glance at Danny, who is still sending her that glare.

Katie looked away and continued walking until she and her family hopped into their car and were soon gone. Once she was gone, Danny grumbled.

'Finally"...'Danny muttered.

 _"If it wasn't for the fact that she nearly killed us, I **almost** would have felt sorry for her._..'Jazz thought...

Tucker and the others appeared, stunned by what just happened.

Danny just defeated a giant, rampaging monster _**without**_ his powers...by _**yelling** _at it...

"Good one Danny..."Tucker said while Buttons and the mime came out of hiding too.

"Are you okay, Danny?...'Jazz asked.

"I will be...I...I just couldn't take it anymore...and I don't regret it...I just couldn't take it anymore...seeing that kid get hurt...I snapped and I don't regret it...'Danny said, happy that he managed to finally reject Katie and she didn't destroyed them .

He's free!

"I think she needed to hear that, little brother..."Jazz said.

Buttons came to Danny, and Danny checked on him to make sure he didn't get hurt.

"I suppose I should be taking you back to your owners...come on...'Danny said, while he and the rest of the party left to go find Buttons family to return him, with even the Mime, who for once, didn't get hurt in some way, followed them, wanting to see this end.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Danny, Jazz and Tucker still could not believe that the rest of the carnival was still in full swing, people were still going on rides and enjoying themselves, despite the giant monster attack.

'What is with this town?...'Danny asked out loud.

However, Buttons started barking and soon saw his family.

"Buttons..."Mindy exclaimed happily as she ran to hug her doggie, while her parents came too.

"There you are Buttons, where have you been all day?..."Mindy's mother demanded to know.

"It's my fault ma'am...I would have returned Buttons sooner but I got...sidetracked...'Danny said, not wanting the dog to get punished when all he did was try and help him all day.

Mindy's parents heard this and seemed okay.

"Well, I suppose no harm was done..."The mother said while her daughter continued hugging her dog.

"Come on now Buttons, we still are going to take Mindy to see the funny clowns and then were taking some pictures...after that, we're going home...'The father said to the dog who barked excitedly.

However, before he left, the large dog licked Danny again, causing him to giggle.

"Buttons likes you, Mr. Man...'Mindy said as she giggled.

"It's...Oh, never mind...'Danny shrugged as the dog kept licking him.

"Buttons seems to really have taken a liking to you...'Mindy's mom noticed.

"It's mutual...'Danny said as he petted him.

"You know, if you ever need a job, we could use a dog sitter every now and again...'Mindy's dad said.

"I'll think about it..."Danny answered after he finished petting the dog.

Soon the family and large dog soon left to enjoy the rest of the carnival that wasn't destroyed by Katie's rampage, and Danny waved goodbye to his canine friend.

He was about to leave, only to see the mime again.

"Oh yeah...Mime guy...thank you again for all your help and sorry you nearly got hurt when Katie went berserk...'Danny said but the Mime waved it off.

He then pointed to himself, then Danny and did the _**"Ok"**_ gesture, which made Danny smile.

"Glad to hear that...thanks again and bye...'Danny and the others waved as the mime soon left to go do whatever he had to do.

'At least something good came from this whole experience...'Jazz commented.

"And what's that?...'Danny demanded, wondering what good could have possibly come from this whole thing.

"You made two new, good friends...'Jazz said and Danny considered it.

"I guess..."'Danny shrugged.

'What time is it?..."Danny asked.

"It's almost four, we still have 6 hours until curfew...are you sure you still want to go home, Danny?...'Jazz asked.

Danny thought about it. The only reason he wanted to leave was because of Katie, but now she is gone and he had no reason to be scared now.

"We came here to have fun and now that Katie is gone...well...maybe we can finally have some..."Danny said, surprising his sister and best friend.

"You sure, dude?..." Tucker asked.

" I'm sure...you know me...I always bounce back once the danger is over..." Danny said, making them smile.

The trio teenagers soon left to finally enjoy the _**(NOT)** _destroyed part of the carnival, to at least enjoy a few hours of fun. Unknown to them the Warner Brothers and sister had witnessed the whole thing and for once they weren't laughing. If any say, they felt sorry for Katie.

"Poor Katie...'Dot said as she put the binoculars down.

"You know what they say...it's better to have loved and then lost than never to have loved at all...'Yacko said, while Wacko looked confused.

"Should we be worried about this?..."Wacko asked.

After all,Katie, Buttons and The Mime would be very affected from this experience.

Yacko and Dot just shrugged.

"Eh, why not...Productions is over anyway and we still got reruns..." Yakko Shrugged before he and his siblings left to go cause chaos elsewhere.

Making it the end to one very, very _**insane-y**_ day for everyone.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **My Date is Standing on My Neck**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Yeah, carnivals are fun when you are young.

 **Wiseguy2415, Cyberactor15, Frost Hunter, nightmaster000, Sound Venom, Guest(1), Leman42x** and **Someone stupED:** Thank you :)

 **Brod Road:** You could say that again...

 **Neon starch:** you were right about that...

 **Davidscrazy234** : Sorry, couldn't work with it...

 **qazse:** That would be cute..

 **Fatcatjohn:** We will have to wait and see...

 **BeConfuzzled Writer:** How's this?

 **Invader Johnny:** They did their best but as shown here, it was too good to last...

 **Spectrer:** I guess, LOL! ...

 **DJ Rodriguez** : I guess 7 hours, remember that Danny was passed out for a while...

 **1towrite:** Yeah, got a little inspired there...

 **French:** Good doggie :)

 **Michael Cross:** Thanks for the suggestion but I already have the remaining chapters planned out, thanks anyway...

 **Guest(2):** They can be funny, LOL!

 **Wiley E. Coyote:** No, not really.

 **AnimeKing6:** We shall have to wait and see

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	35. My Date is Standing On My Neck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 35:_** _ **My Date is Standing On My Neck**_

Danny, Tucker and Jazz arrived home and were greeted by Danny's parents.

"Hey kids...how was the carnival?...'Maddie asked.

"It was...one heck of a day...'Danny said, being purposely vague, while Jack sent him a look.

"Hey Dann-o, are those the same clothes you left earlier today?...'Jack asked, and Danny realized he was still wearing his mime shirt and pants.

"They are not...I...My clothes got soaked, so I needed to get some new ones..."Danny said, vaguely.

"What happened?..."Maddie asked.

"Fell into the nearby pond, that's all...'Danny lied.

'Well, alright, so anyway, fudge is done, wanna join us?...'Jack offered.

"No thanks dad...we're going upstairs...'Jazz said and she, her brother and Tucker went upstairs.

"Kids..."Jack commented and Maddie nodded before the two of them enjoyed watching television and snacking together.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

The trio of teens were now in Danny's roof, exhausted after the kind of day they just have.

'What a day..."Tucker muttered as he flopped on a chair.

"You could say that again...'Danny said.

"No kidding..."Jazz muttered.

"This whole day is going to require years of therapy…" Danny groaned as he laid on his bed.

" At the very least you finally got rid of Katie and gave her a **_big_** reality check…" Tucker said.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay, Danny…maybe you shouldn't go on your blind date tomorrow…"Jazz said in a concerned, sisterly kind of way.

"Let me check and see if I actually _have_ a date for tomorrow first...'Danny said as checked the _ **You+Me=LOVE**_! website, which finally was unfrozen and announced that early tomorrow, they will get their date announcements, and giving an apology.

"Tomorrow...'Danny muttered.

"Are you still going to go, dude?...'Tucker asked, since he did go through a pretty rough day today.

"I might as well, I only got about 4 dates left before the month's over...besides, it's not fair to not to show up and meet a girl, just because I had a bad experience with another one...'Danny muttered.

He already had this talk with Tucker after his first encounter with Katie, just because he had one _**SUPER** _bad date, doesn't mean he should hold it against whatever girl he will get tomorrow.

"I admire your fortitude, little brother...'Jazz said.

'What about you? are you still planning on signing up, Jazz?...'Danny asked his sister, who thought about it.

"The Katie thing was crazy, I admit it...but I think she was just a special circumstances, besides...you still liked your other dates, didn't you?...'Jazz asked and Danny nodded, since he couldn't lie.

As crazy as some of his dates were, unlike with Katie, Vicky and Cree, he had enjoyed himself and he really likes them. It was enough to convince Jazz.

"Then I think that's enough reason to at least give it a try...for experimental reasons...'Jazz said while the two boys sent her a look.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

"I'm okay!...'They heard their father shout from downstairs and Jazz and Danny sighed.

"And besides, I still think it's better than just spending time at home like this...'Jazz said and Danny saw her point.

"Besides, if worse comes to worse, I can always just leave...'Jazz shrugged.

"Fine, but if any creeps try and hurt you, call me and I will be there at break neck speed...and by that I mean I'll break his neck...'Danny said in a protective way, making Jazz giggle.

Despite all the stress he had to go through recently, Danny is and always will be a protector at his core.

"Speaking of which? It's 8 right now...better check and see if your powers have come back?...'Jazz said.

Danny nodded, got up and tried to change forms. One moment later, he is in his ghost form and smiled.

"Finally...'Danny said. "Now to make sure to avoid the ecto canceler-er... at all costs..."Danny said.

'Still needs a better name...'Tucker commented.

"At least this whole day is over with...'Danny sighed.

"So, why do I get the feeling we are forgetting something...'Jazz whispered, feeling something nagging at her, but not knowing what it was...

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Vlad groaned, feeling a throbbing headache as he finally came to consciousness.

"Oh, where am I?...'Vlad muttered as he got up, only to notice his surroundings.

He was on some dessert island, surrounded by endless sea and no other main land in sight. He had no way of knowing that Katie flung him all away across the Pacific Ocean and he landed there as a result.

 ** _"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?_**!...'Vlad shouted but since he is a lone, no one heard him.

* * *

 _Back with Danny and co._

"Oh well, it's probably not important...'Danny shrugged.

The trio continued talking and trying to relax, now that their extremely, insane-y day was over.

* * *

 _The Next morning_

 _At the Mall_

Danny took Jazz to the mall to show her where the dating service was, and Jazz had her form all reading, having worked on it the previous night after downloading it off of the internet.

"How does this sound Danny? " _I am a pragmatic, intellectual, looking for a nice, intelligent, charismatic boy my age or older than me, who enjoys reading, art, museums and stimulating conversations like I do".._."Jazz repeated the kind of guy she was looking for.

"I think you're first date is going to be an old man...'Danny joked, making his sister sent him an annoyed look.

The Fenton siblings soon arrived to the place and Danny saw Flower Princess11 there, still dealing with customers.

"Welcome to _ **You+Me=Love!**_...how may I help you?..."Flower Princess11 asked upon seeing them.

"My name is Jasmine Fenton...I am here to sign up for the service...'Jazz said as she handed the form and the brunette lady started typing.

"Alright Jasmine...now here at You+Me=Love! We prefer using usernames, so what shall yours be?..."The lady asked and Jazz thought about it.

"Put _Dr. Jasmine, Future PhD_..."Jazz said, making Danny chuckle at that.

"So you, sis...'Danny said as he watched the woman finish typing and giving Jazz all the basic information she would need.

"Excuse me ma'am?...'Danny asked before leaving.

'Yes?...'Flower Princess11 asked.

"If you don't mind me asking...yesterday the whole system was done...why was that?...'Danny asked.

"Well, the other day, we got a several hundreds applicants all rushing in here, desperately wanting to be a part of the service, we got so many of them that it overloaded the system and we needed to take it down in order to reorganize everything...I am sorry for the inconvenience...'The woman said.

"When was that, exactly?..."Jazz asked upon hearing that.

"The day before yesterday?..."The woman said and Danny's eyes widen.

That was the day he was out with Felicia and he remembered practically all the guys who saw them together all ran to sigh up for the service as soon as they saw her and heard about that.

 _"Could that have-...nah..._ "Danny thought as he waved it off.

He and Jazz soon left for home, with Jazz eager to await the announcement of her first, official blind date.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny, dressed causally, stood in front of a pizza place, with some flowers in his hands as he awaited for his blind date to arrive.

Just like the website promise, this morning he got the email and it was announced that their date would be tonight, he would still remember it.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Earlier that day_

 _It was morning and Danny logged onto the website and saw both the profile for his girl and the kind of date they will be going on later this evening._

 _ **User Name:** Daria M.  
_

 _ **Age:** 15_

 _ **Gender** : Female_

 _ **Height:** 5"2'_

 _ **Weight:** 110 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign** : Leo  
_

 _ **Home Town:** Lawndale  
_

 _ **Physical Description:** Young brunette girl with brown eyes and pale skin. _

_**Personality:** A pragmatic, serious, intellectual who is not afraid to speak her mind.  
_

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Reading and writing, pizza and black.  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date** : I want a nice, tolerant boy who is open minded and above all, has a good head on his shoulders.  
_

 _Danny raised an eyebrow at that kind of profile, since it's strange and not very descriptive but he shrugged. He read that they will be getting pizza this evening at a place called **Pizza King** in Lawndale, which was just a few miles outside of Amity Park. After the sort of situation he was in yesterday, something simple like getting a pizza sounded pretty good right about now.  
_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present time_

Danny now stood in front of the pizza, place with his heart sticker on, flowers in his hand and just waited for this Daria M. to show up.

It's already been 5 minutes and there is still no sign of any brunette girl with a heart sticker on...

"I wonder what's keeping here...'Danny muttered as he glanced at his watch.

"Excuse me..."Suddenly a girl with brown hair, glasses, brown eyes and pale skin appeared, dressed in a green jacket, skirt and combat boots.

Danny didn't see a heart sticker but she is the closest one here who fits the descriptions for his blind date.

"Uh...you wouldn't happen to be Daria M...would you?...'Danny asked.

"Yes, my name is Daria Morgendorfer...'The girl said with a very serious expression on her face.

"So...uh...you are my blind date, right?...'Danny asked.

"If you go by the name of _ **D-Fenton,**_ then I suppose the answer is yes...'She said with that same expression on her face.

"Yes I am, but you can call me Danny.."Danny greeted as he offered her the flowers, but she didn't even crack a smile.

Danny was feeling a little awkward here...

'Uh...Daria, could I ask you something?...'Danny started.

"What is it?...'She asked with that same expression on her face.

"If you are suppose to be my blind date, where is your heart sticker?...'Danny asked and the girl merely pulled out a crumbled up heart from her pocket.

"Here it is..."She said and Danny looked confused.

"Why weren't you wearing it?...'Danny asked.

All of his other dates wore their stickers without a fuss...

"I just do not see the point of using a ridiculous symbol as a means of identification, besides, you're profile stated a dark haired boy with blue eyes...and I assume it was you..'The girl said in a very flat tone.

Danny blinked and before he could offer her the door, Daria walked through it by herself, not saying anything.

Danny blinked and followed her, wondering what the heck is going on here...

* * *

 _Inside_

Danny and Daria were inside, made their order for a pepperoni pizza and were now at a table.

"So Daria, tell me all about yourself?...'Danny asked the brunette girl who took a slice of the pizza.

"I'm 15...just moved to Lawndale...that's about it...'Daria said carelessly before taking a bite.

Danny blinked by her very strange answer.

"Any hobbies?...'Danny asked.

 _"Hmmm._..well, I sometimes like deep sea sailing and bunging jumping off the empire state building when I am bored..."Daria said sarcastically, which Danny noticed.

"Funny, but I mean it...what do you like to do for fun?...'Danny asked, in an effort to get to know her and get her to open up.

"Who says I like fun?...'Daria said sarcastically and Danny is beginning to lose his patience, before he could say anything, somebody got their attention.

'Danny?...'A voice called and Danny turned around to see Tucker walk inside with a dismayed look on his face.

"Tucker? What are you doing here?...'Danny asked.

"My blind date ditched me...again...'Tucker grumbled.

"Oh man, who was it this time?..."Danny asked.

"Some whiny brat named Quinn _Morg-Whatever_...she took one look at me and just left...'Tucker grumbled in frustration.

 _"You never learn.._."Danny thought, knowing this was due to the profile.

"So, I take it this is your date..."Tucker said as he looked at Daria, who remained uninterested.

"Yes, Daria..."Danny introduced.

"Hello Daria, I'm Tucker...'Tucker introduced and even extended his hand.

Daria didn't take it and her face didn't even move, she just answered in that flat tone.

"Hi..."She said, surprising Tucker.

"You need anything Tuck?...'Danny asked, wanting to make sure his friend was okay.

"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel, I'm just gonna get a pie for one and then leave...enjoy your date...'Tucker said before leaving to go make his order.

Once he was gone, Danny went back to trying to make small talk with this overly serious girl.

"So...Uh...what school do you go to?..."Danny asked.

"Lawndale High..."Daria answered in that same tone that was making Danny a little uncomfortable.

 _"What's with her?._..'Danny thought, wondering if something is up or not.

Before he could say or do anything else, someone else approached them. A new girl appeared to the scene.

"Daria?...'The girl said.

"Hey Jane...'Daria greeted and Danny noticed a girl with short black hair, rocker, grundgy like clothes and a smirk that seemed stuck on her face.

"So, you were actually serious about this blind dating...'The girl commented.

"Um..who are you?..."Danny questioned.

"The name is Lane...Jane Lane..."The girl said, mimicking a James Bond intro.

"I'm Danny Fenton...'Danny introduced.

"Hmm...I see you are the one that was chosen to be Daria's first blind date...'Jane commented, with that smirk on her face.

"I...guess.."Danny said.

'Well...I'll leave you two kids alone...I got a pizza calling for me..."Jane said as she walked away.

"Friend of yours?..."Danny questioned Daria.

"Well, she is the only person I know that I _**don't**_ want sucked into a black hole...'Daria said sarcastically while Danny grabbed a slice of the pizza.

After over 5 minutes, Daria didn't even try to engage in any form of conversation and quiet frankly, it's getting on Danny's nerves to say the least.

'Excuse me, Daria?...'Danny asked, getting her attention.

"What?...'Daria said, with that same deadpan look on her face which honestly, was starting to get under Danny's skin a bit.

"Could I ask you something and could you please answer me _**straightly**_?...'Danny said, hoping his mood wasn't that obvious.

"What is it?...'Daria said but her tone and expression showed she didn't even care.

Okay, that got on Danny's nerves.

"Why are you even in this dating service anyway? And please...no sarcasm...'Danny said to the girl, who started looking annoyed herself.

"If you _must_ know, the only reason I am here is because my parents told me to join the trial date here or else they would take away _Sick, Sad World_ from our cable package...'Daria said, annoyance heavy in her tone...which wasn't much since it was still flat as a bored.

Danny heard this got up and looked angry.

"So you don't even _**want**_ to be here, is that it? As far as you're concern, you're just wasting both of our time...'Danny said, unintentionally getting attention, including Tucker and Jane who were nearby and saw this.

"I am sorry if this hurts your pride but blind dating is-..."

"But _nothing._..you didn't even _ **try**_ to show me even a little bit of respect since we got here...all you did was ignore me and didn't speak unless spoken too...'Danny said, his mood visible.

"I just don't feel the need to engage in a social conversation with the perfect stranger..."Daria said with the same tone.

"And I don't feel the need to be _**disrespected**_ by a total stranger either...'Danny said with a huff, he was about to leave, only to turn to Daria with a glare., while Daria sent a look that wasn't a glare but wasn't friendly either.

"I don't give my respect unless someone _**earns**_ it...'Daria said.

"The way I see you, respect is a two way street, you have to both earn it and be willing to _**give**_ it but you haven't done either...'Danny pointed out, surprising Jane with that statement who heard the whole thing.

Danny was about to leave, but got closer to Daria, and in a lower voice, so no one else could overheard them.

"You know...did you ever consider the fact that maybe you're not the _only_ one who was reluctant to come here in the first place...that maybe I had a bad day yesterday, being mercilessly _**STALKED**_ by a psycho chick but still came because, despite one of us was having a super bad day yesterday and _**COULD**_ have stayed home today, but chose not to, because I felt that at least _ **you**_ deserved the benefit of the doubt, to at least come here to meet you and see what person you are...the least _**YOU**_ could have done is at least make an effort to be honest with me...though it seems that was too much for you, wasn't it..."Danny said as he started walking out of the pizza place, only to hear someone calling his name.

"Danny!..."Tucker called as he reached his friend before he left.

"Are you okay?...'Tucker questioned and Danny shook his head.

"I went overboard in there, didn't I..."Danny said.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you were okay enough to go on the date today...'Tucker said.

"I thought I would be...I...I don't know...the way Daria acted...like she didn't even _care_ that I was there or not..and...when she said she only came here because her parents told her too...I...I don't know...I...I went too far didn't I..."Danny said.

"Well, you did gave the other patrons a bit of a show..."Tucker commented and Danny smacked his face.

"Maybe I should apologize..."Danny said.

"Are you serious?...'A female voice said.

Danny and Tucker turned around and saw Daria appeared.

"I'll leave you two alone...and remember, if you need me...let me know...'Tucker whispered to his best friend before going back inside.

Danny and Daria were now outside the pizza place and Danny smacked his face.

'Look Daria...I'm sorry...I know I overreacted in there...I shouldn't have yelled at you...so...I'm sorry...'Danny said, getting it over with.

To his surprise, Daria almost looked surprised when he said that.

"Did you really get _stalked_ yesterday?...'Daria asked and Danny blinked, unable to believe that he let that slip.

"Yeah...Look, I had a bad day yesterday and...look, I'm sorry but I thought you were disrespecting me and I guess I took some of that bad mood out on you...I'm sorry, there is no excuse for that...'Danny said.

Daria still looked surprised, but looked down.

"Perhaps the blame lies between the both of us, as neither of us truly wished to have been here and thus, a confrontation would have been inevitable...'Daria said in that flat voice of hers.

'Excuse me?...'Danny questioned with a raised eyebrow and the girl sighed.

"Look...I just met you and I don't know a thing about you besides your name...but maybe I did cross a line here and there...so, for what it's worth...I apologize..."Daria said, with that same look on her face but Danny could have hear a hint of sincerity in it.

Despite it all, he smiled.

"Apology accepted...'Danny said to the girl.

"I'm sorry for being overly sensitive in there..."Danny said.

"Why exactly did you come here if you really didn't want to?..."Daria asked.

"Like I said, I didn't want to be the kind of guy with baggage...besides, it was either that or spend the day at home with my parents...'Danny said in a snarky kind of way.

 _"Hehe.._.'Daria let out, surprising Danny.

Did he really just hear her _**laugh?**_

"Oh, so you _ **do** _have a sense of humor?...'Danny said with a smirk.

"I never said that I didn't...it's just my taste in humor is _different_ than normal...'Daria said, trying to keep a straight expression on her face.

Danny smirked at that.

"If you don't mind my asking, exactly _who_ was the girl that made you all so dramatic today?..." Daria asked, being unusually curious.

"Someone that I hope that I won't run into again for a **_very_** long time, if ever…." Danny sighed.

"Let's just say that say you wouldn't believe how crazy it was…'He shrugged.

Daria was silent, before she answered.

"I doubt it, since I live crazy since the day I was born…" Daria said in a flat voice.

Danny actually chuckled at that.

"There's that sense of humor, again…'He commented.

"Actually I was being serious…"Daria said and Danny chuckled again, thinking _"maybe I was too hasty with her"._

"Well, Daria...if you're up for it...I would like to learn about you ..so...one more time?..."Danny offered and Daria looked curious.

"Look Daria...I get it, you didn't want to really come here and neither did I, but the fact remains is that we are both here and the fact that you came here to check up on me shows that you might have some good qualities...I think..."Danny said.

"Thanks...I think..."Daria said sarcastically.

"Look, the point is, I still got three and a half hours until my curfew and since we both said _**'I'm sorry"**_ , more or less...why don't we try and make the best of this awkward situation...'Danny suggestion.

'What do you mean?...'Daria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not asking for much here, just some mutual respect and boundaries between us is all...and if we can give each other that...I'd still like to do something with you..that is, if you don't mind hanging out with a guy that's at the bottom of the social pecking order at him school…." Danny joked.

"The bottom?…well I'm not even **_in_** the social pecking order I basically just exist outside of it. Daria commented Danny chuckled again.

"So, is that a _yes?_...'Danny asked.

Daria was silent, looked down as if she was thinking it over, though it was kind of hard to tell due to the almost never changing expression on her face. Finally, she answered him...

"Even if I say yes to spending time with you, exactly _what_ would we do?...'Daria asked, still with that serious look on her face, but Danny didn't sense any hostility right now.

 _"Anything._..I want to know what Daria is like...so, just tell me where you want to go and do and let's do it...'Danny offered.

Daria considered it and figured, it was either this or go home early and no doubt have to deal with listening to Quinn's whining over her own blind dating fiasco and her parents nagging her. So she figured this could be the less painful option...Besides, Daria is curious to see just how sincere this guy actually is...

 _"Hmmm.._.well, there is one place...'Daria said, even having a small, very small smirk on her face.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Daria were at the movie theater, watching a movie called _ **"Twisted World"**_.

"Twisted World?...'Danny questioned when he and she bought the tickets.

"Yes, from the guys who run _Sick, Sad World_...reviews call it, most _**disturbing**_ movie this century...'Daria said to the boy.

"So, its like a horror movie?...'Danny questioned.

"You'll see...'Daria said as they took their seats and soon the movie started.

* * *

 _25 minutes later_

Daria was actually surprised that Danny managed to stand by so long watching this movie. Not a lot of people can watch stuff from _Sick, Sad World_ , which is why Daria enjoyed watching that show.

This is what Daria chose to watch and Danny kept his word and they were now watching it together. Most people would have gotten sick or scared by these images, but Danny was just sitting in his seat, munching on the popcorn and staring at the screen with interest. In fact, his first comment about the movie was this..

"Geez, how long does it takes zombies to take down a circus clown?...'Danny commented to what he thought was a slow point in the flick.

Daria heard this and when he wasn't looking, had a small smirk on her face.

Making it clear that he passed her test.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Daria soon walked out of the theater together and Daria was pleasantly surprised that Danny watched the whole movie without looking unnerved, unlike the rest of the patrons.

"So...what did you think of the movie?..."Daria asked, curious of his opinion.

"Weird but the funny kind of weird...'Danny commented as he threw the empty popcorn bag in the garbage.

"I must say Danny, I didn't expect you to enjoy twisted world…."Daria admitted, having thought he would have gotten freaked out like most who watch it.

"I guess I found the irony amusing..."Danny shrugged.

"Irony?..." Daria questioned.

"Yeah, the irony of that no matter how many twisted writers and several million dollar budget they have, they _**can't**_ create something that's close to being as derange as real life, especially mine…."Danny said.

Daria heard this and actually had an amused look on her face and did something she rarely did unless it was with Jane.

Engaged in a conversation that she was actually interested in…

"Oh please, you actually seem pretty adjusted, how can your life be more derange than mine?..."Daria asked.

"Believe me, it's crazy…'Danny said.

"Crazier than having a sister who treats fashion and popularity like a religion, a dad who acts cheery to barely hid the PTSD from military school and a mother that is obsessed with " _fixing_ " me?..."Daria questioned, doubting he could top that.

"My parents are ghost hunters and my sister act like she's some psychologists in training…" Danny said to Daria.

Daria was silent for a moment and consider it now before she answered.

"I still think my family is crazier…" Daria said, actually making Danny laugh.

He stopped when he saw something. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but for a moment it was almost like Daria actually _smiled._ Not a smirk, a _**smile...**_

It was brief but Danny noticed.

"Well Daria….want to do something else?...'Danny suggested.

Daria actually looked like she was considering it, before she shook her head.

"No, it's probably best that we cut our losses before Murphy's Law kicks in…. besides I'm not really all that for the night life anyway…" Daria said to Danny.

Danny chuckled, since it was almost like she was trying to be funny.

" Fair enough….I should probably be leaving anyway…"Danny said before turning to the serious brunette.

"See ya around Daria… it was… _interesting_ meeting you…"Danny said.

'Well, I suppose meeting you was not the **_most_** unpleasant experience of my life…" Daria said to the boy.

"Likewise…'Danny chuckled.

The two teens then went their separate ways, both more or less…well, okay, not happy but also not disappointed with how things turned out.

Content…yeah, that was probably the right world.

Both teens left for home, more or less _content_ with how things turned out this evening .

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **The Phantom and The Bat**_

* * *

 **A/N** **(2):** Congratulations to everyone out there who correctly guessed Daria. Also, thanks everyone for helping get passed _**900** **REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Thank you :)

 **qazse,Themetavoorhes** and **Invader Johnny** : You could say that again...

 **Neon Starch, Guest,** **Runeion** and **SoundVenom** : Undecided...better wait and see...

 **Danifan3000:** You know it...

 **DJ Rodriguez** and **61394** : You could say that again :)

 **Bearfan23:** Who?

 **Magus Neon:** Don't worry, not everyone did...

 **AnimeKing6, SofiPhan29,** **CyberActors15** and **wiseguy2415:** Thank you :)

 **Spectrer:** Maybe...

 **Frosty Wolf :** How's this?

 **sguimba** and **1towrite** : It had to be done...

 **FrostHunter:** We will have to wait and see...

 **SomeonestupED:** I don't think so, thanks anyway...

 **BeConfuzzled Writter:** Congrats.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	36. The Phantom and The Bat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 36: The Phantom and The Bat**_

Danny soon arrived home, managing to make it before his curfew.

"Hey little brother, how was your date?..."Jazz asked, looking from her laptop.

"Eh, not terrible I guess..."Danny shrugged, since that was the closest he could come up with.

"So, any news on your blind date?..."Danny asked and Jazz smiled.

"You'll be happy to know that tomorrow I am going to have lunch with somebody called Golden Antonio..."Jazz said, with a smile on her face.

"What's he like?..."Danny asked.

"Tall, dark, good with machines, loves fishing and takes martial arts...'Jazz said.

"Well, have fun tomorrow...I got to go rate Daria..."Danny said as he went upstairs to do so.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Danny went to his room and was now at his computer. Since he had already talked with Tucker about his blind date, he didn't expect the daily call. So here he is, trying hard to properly rate Daria Morgendorfer...

" _Daria.._.'Danny thought long and hard and decided to give her a 6/10.

It seemed fair. Daria might not have turned out to be so bad in the end, he learned that she is really smart and once you absorbed it, he could appreciate her sense of humor but he is not sure if he and she could really click as a couple.

So a 6/10 seemed like the most logical answer.

"Done..."Danny said as he finally rated her.

After that, he went to read his next blind date, which will be held tomorrow.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Barbara G.  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _14_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"4_

 _ **Weight:**_ _103 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Libra  
_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Gotham City  
_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Red haired girl with blue eyes, fair skin and of average height_

 _ **Personality:**_ _I consider myself a strong, independent and flexible person. I prefer using my skills and intellect in order to solve an crises I face, but that doesn't mean I won't stick up for myself or someone else._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Music, traveling art, reading detective novels, gymnastics, martial arts and fashion.  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I am looking for a guy who is strong in both will and in his convictions. Someone who is honest, kind and above all, always stick with his core values.  
_

Danny read this and smiled. Whoever this Barbara girl is, she seems to know what she wants in a guy. He read that their date is suppose to be in Gotham, at a place called P _edro's Bistro._ Danny blinked. Gotham was a few cities away and he heard rumors that it could be intense.

 _"Oh well, nothing Danny Phantom can't handle._..'Danny shurgged as he continued reading and going on his business.

Unaware of how he has just jinked himself

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _Gotham City_

 _Pedro's Bistro_

Danny had arrived to Pedro's Bistro and waited for his next date to arrive. He was wearing the heart sticker and holding from flowers for _Barbara G._ for when she shows up. After a few moments , a red haired girl with light skin and blue eyes with a mysterious gleam in them arrived, wearing a short, black dress that reached her thighs that made her look lovely in a none-pretentious also saw her heart sticker too. Danny smiled, when he saw her, finding her to look very beautiful.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be _Barbara G?..."_ Danny asked her.

"Yes I am, you must be _D-Fenton_?...'He heard a feminine voice say.

"You can call me Danny...Danny Fenton..."He said .

"You can call me Barbara...Barbara Gordon..."The red haired girl said.

Danny smiled and then handed her the flowers, watching her smile, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

'These are for you...'Was all he said.

"Thank you...these are lovely..."Barbara said, still smiling.

"Don't mention it...so, shall we?..."Danny as he held the door open for her.

"Yes, we shall..."Barara said with a smile as she walked inside, looking so graceful as she did so.

Danny smiled as he followed her in.

For their blind date is now beginning.

* * *

 _Inside_

Once Danny and Barbara were seated inside, they started talking as they waited for their waiter to come and take their order.

"So, tell me about yourself Danny..." Barbara asked as she picked up her menu.

"Well, there isn't much to know...I was born and grew up here in Amity Park...I go to Casper High school, I'm a freshman and I really like NASA, video games, bowling and astronomy. .." Danny said.

"What about you?..."He asked.

"Well...I live here in Gotham with my father James Gordon...He's the police commissionaire by the way... I got to go to Gotham High...I like hanging out with my friends, music and practicing my gymnastics and martial arts in my spare time ...'Barbara said.

'So what _kind_ of martial arts do you take?...'Danny asked, interested.

"Kung Fu, Judo and a little karate, though I am still in training..."Barbara said and she noticed Danny's smile grew a bit upon hearing that.

"Cool...'Danny said and Barbara smirked at that.

"I take it you're not intimidated...'Barbara said in a teasing way.

"Please, the way I see it, the more a girl knows how to handle herself, the better...'Danny said, making Barbara's smirk widen at that.

"Good answer...'The attractive redhead said before taking a sip of her water.

Soon the waiter arrived and took their orders, Danny ordered some pasta and Barbara got a shrimp salad. They spent the next 20 minutes eating, talking about their interests and even telling jokes.

"So, this guy runs inside, all frantic and says " _Doctor, doctor, what's wrong with me_?" and you know what the doctor says?...'Danny started his joke.

"What?...'Barbara asked.

"You need glasses since this is a restaurant...'Danny finished and Barbara giggled.

"Funny..."She commented.

"I try..."Danny laughed, feeling good.

Barbara is really pretty and so far, she is pleasant company. He genuinely feels relaxed here, much more than yesterday.

" _Now this is nice...nothing could spoil this..."_ Danny thought as he and Barbara continued to chat.

 _ **BRRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

Only to suddenly hear the security alarms from a nearby jewelry store.

" _When am I going to learn **not** to jinx myself?..."_Danny thought in frustration.

He knew what he has to do. It doesn't matter if he is in a new place, he still has a job as a hero to do.

Though some days, he wished it didn't always cut into his dating life, which he now sort of has...

He was about to make an excuse to Barbara, who beat him too it.

"Oh my word...their robbing the jewelry store...Danny, stay here, I'm going to go find a payphone and call the cops...'Barbara said and Danny blinked.

"Yes, sure...good idea...'Danny nodded as he watched the red haired girl leave.

As soon as Barbara was out of sight, Danny hid under the table, changed forms, became invisible and flew out to go see what was causing trouble.

He saw two women in strange costumes hop inside a get away car, with bags of money and stolen jewelry. One of them was an attractive, green eyed red head wearing a green costume and the other girl was dressed in a harlequin costume.

Danny frowned as he knew these were the thieves...

"Don't you just love jewelry sales, Harley?...'The red haired one said with a smirk.

"You said it, Ivy...everything is such a _**steal**_...'The clown girl said before laughing in an obnoxious way.

"Too easy...'Ivy said with a smirk.

"I don't think so...'Danny said as he became visible, shocking the two and making the clown girl unintentionally hit the breaks.

"What are you suppose to be?..."Ivy demanded in anger.

"My name is Danny Phantom, just passing by...anyway, I couldn't happen to notice your crime and I am afraid I am going to have to put a stop to it...'Danny said with a smirk.

"Oh, not _**another**_ goody-goody vigilante, they are worse than roaches..."Ivy said in annoyance.

"And we're the exterminators, let's get him...'The clown chick shouted as she did a back flip and landed outside of the car, landing in a kung fu pose.

Danny's hands started glowing green, as were his eyes. However, before either could engage in a fight, a _**Bataraang**_ came to the scene.

"What?..."The boy exclaimed.

Danny blinked in confusion and soon a new girl appeared to the scene. It was a red haired girl that was wearing a black and gray costume that had a bat symbol on it, and a black mask that covered her face, though he could see some red hair in it and some blue eyes too. He also noticed that despite her strange costume, it fits her slender figure well.

Danny blinked as he recognized that symbol. Almost everyone knew what it means...

"Bat-Girl..."Ivy said in anger.

"Poison Ivy, Harley...It's been a while, I haven't seen you two since me and Batman sent you guys to Arkham last month..."Batgirl said with her arms crossed.

""Yeah, that was fun but as you can see...we needed a little girls night out...'Poison Ivy joked.

"Yeah, we wanted to party and it's time to dance...'Harley said as she did some flips and was about to kick Batgirl, only for the clown girl to suddenly get blasted and sent flying.

 _ **"AH!.**_.."The clown girl said in pain.

Batigrl turned around to see the white haired boy, and realized he was the one who shot Harley Quinn.

'Who are you?...'Batgirl asked.

"They call me Danny Phantom, I was just visiting and I saw these troublemakers and I thought I could help..."Danny said.

Batgirl looked at him, but before she could say anything, Poison Ivy interjected.

"Okay lovebirds, I have had enough..."Posion Ivy said as she emerged, with some vines coming too, about to reach them. Danny blasted them, but Posion Ivy's grew back, reminding Danny of the incident with Undergrowth, but he could tell that this lady is human...sort of.

"Need some help?..."Batgirl asked.

"That depends...can you fight?...'Danny asked.

Just when he said that the clown girl Harley was about to sneak up on Batgirl, but the female vigilante did a back handed punch, stunning the clown girl and surprising Danny.

"Does that answer your question?..."She said with a smirk.

Danny saw this and smirked as well.

Danny and her then began to team up and fight against Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

Danny sent blasts to all of Poison Ivy's plant base attacks and Batgirl and Harley were engaging in a fist fight, with the red haired heroin avoiding each of her blows, with such grace and speed.

 _ **"TAKE THIS!**_...'Harley shouted in a crazy way as she tried to throw a mini bomb at her, which exploded but Bat girl managed to dodge it, doing a double back-flip and landing gracefully.

Danny saw this and smiled.

 _"Impressive.._.'Danny thought, admiring the girl's fighting skills.

Unfortunately, it left him briefly opened and Posion Ivy saw it and took advantage of it. The plant base villainess used her vines and grabbed him.

"Okay, little boy...I think that's enough for tonight..."Poison Ivy said with a smirk.

"You could say that again...'Danny said. However, the plant girl leaned forward, as if about to _**kiss**_ him and Danny sort of freaked out..

 _ **"HEY, GET AWAY!..**_.'Danny exclaimed as he suddenly activated his ice powers, this freezing Posion Ivy's plants and causing her to scream.

 _ **'AH! MY BABIES! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!.**_.."She screamed.

'Serves, you right _creep._.."Danny said as sent an sent an ice blast at her, and the plant base villain reacted very negatively to the cold temperatures..

 _ **"IVY!...**_ "The clown girl exclaimed in shock upon seeing her friend's scream.

Batgirl took advantage of this and sucker punched her. Once done, Danny and Batgirl decided to end this, Danny froze the rest of Posion Ivy's plants, thus rendering her powerless and it didn't take long for Danny to help Batgirl tie the two bad girls up using an advance net from the Batgirl. Once done, the two villainesses were battered, cold and tied up.

"This is always my favorite part..."Batgirl said with a smirk, just as the police arrived to apprehend the two bad guys and send them back to the asylum.

"So, they really just escaped from a funny farm? Yeah, I could see that...'Danny said with a smirk after watching them get carte away.

"Anyway, thanks for the help...Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn may not _look_ threatening but they are on Gotham's top ten most wanted...'Batgirl said.

"I can see why, their creepy, especially that red haired one...'Danny said.

"Just to let you know...Poison Ivy's kisses are _toxic,_ had you let her kiss you, you would be poisoned right now..."Batgirl explained, making Danny's eyes widen.

"Even worse...'Danny said, really happy that he listened to his instincts there.

"I got to say...uh...what's your name again?..."Batgirl asked.

"Danny Phantom, just came from Amity Park...seeing the sights...'Danny said with a shrug and the heroin smirked.

"Well, on behalf of the Bat Family, thanks for the assist..."Batgirl said with that smirk of hers.

"Don't mention it, anyway...I think I should be leaving before the reporters show up..'Danny said.

"Yeah, I better too..."Batgirl said before she pulled out a grappling hook and soon zoomed off.

"Later...'She said before she winked at him.

Danny smirked at this and then remembered that he is suppose to be on a date right now. The halfa boy quickly zoomed to the skies

* * *

 _Back at Pedro's Bistro_

Danny soon arrived to the Bistro and to his dismay, Barbara was already there, apparently waiting for him.

"There you are Danny, what happened?...'Barbara asked her date.

"I had to go to the bathroom for a moment...sorry about that...'Danny said, already used to using that excuse.

Barbara was silent for a moment and Danny had a bad feeling that she didn't believe him. Thankfully, she smiled.

"Well, alright...so come on...I'm in the mood to order from the dessert menu...'Barbara said as she pulled said menu out.

Danny blinked, before he smiled, trying hard not to let out an obvious sigh of relief. Barbara is really pretty and fun to talk to, so he is glad his duties didn't mess this date up.

He took his seat and soon he and the pretty red haired girl enjoyed a delicious slice of chocolate cake between the two of them.

* * *

 _Later_

After Danny paid for the bill, and since he was new to Gotham, Barbara decided to take him to see the more scenic sights of the big city. Since Gotham is huge, there was a lot to see.

Danny saw all the nicer sights the city had to offer. They went to the plaza, saw some street performers and they even took a stroll through the park, got some ice cream at Barbara's favorite little shop in the corner. Danny was having a great time with her that he was almost bummed when he had to take her home. But he had a job to do. They soon arrived to the lovely Gordon residence and Danny turned to his lovely companion for the evening.

"I had a great with you, Barbara...'Danny said.

'I did too...so, you truly did enjoy the _whole_ date?...'Barbara asked, sounding pretty coy.

"Yeah, I did..."Danny said with a nod, while the girl sent him a flirtatious look.

 _"Really?_..."She said and Danny found himself feeling a little light around her due to the look that she is giving him.

"Yeah?...'Danny asked and Barbara sent him that coy look that made her look so gosh darn cute.

"Even the part where _Ivy_ and _Harley_ shook things up..."Barbara said in the same coy tone.

"Yeah, I mean...sure that clown chick and plant lady were creepy but-...'Danny paused when he finally registered what he just said and gasped when he realized it was too late.

Barbara _**KNOWS!**_

"You _**are**_ that white haired kid, aren't you?..."Barbara said as she grabbed his hand and Danny gulped at being caught, only to realize something himself.

How the heck would she know that, the only person there besides those crazy ladies was...was...

"You...You're Batgirl?...'Danny questioned while Barbara's smirk grew wider.

'I knew it...well, no need to worry your _cute_ little head...If there is one thing a Bat is good at, it's being discreet...'Barbara said, while Danny still could not believe he had gone out with another girl with her own double life.

But he blinked in confusion...

'Wait? How did you figure out my secret?..."Danny asked while Batgirl merely rolled her eyes.

"No offense Danny, but come on... Danny _Fenton_...Danny _Phantom_...a little obvious...not to mention you both are from Amity Park and you and that white haired kid both showing up around the exact same time is a little too big of a coincidence, not to mention there is the height, voice and not to mention the dimples and cute smile were identical...let's just say I had a hunch...'Barbara said with a smirk.

Danny blushed at what she just said, looking at her in awe.

'You are good...No one back home ever figured it out, especially that quickly...'Danny commented.

"I learned from the best in the business...anyway, don't worry, your secret is safe with me...and I trust mine is too...'Barbara said in a sweet tone.

'Yeah, don't worry, I won't squeal..." Danny said, finding himself a amazed.

Barbara is not only hot, but also really smart and can kick serious butt.

 _"Wow..._ "Danny thought, feeling even more impressed by her.

"Anyway cutie, I guess this is where we part ways..."Barbara said as she pointed to her residence,

"I...I guess...'Danny said, only for the pretty red haired girl to _kiss_ him on the cheek, making him blush profusely.

"Was...was that a thank you for heling you take down those crazy ladies?...'A still blushing Danny asked and Barbara shook her head.

"No...I just felt like it...'She said, making Danny blush even more.

"Anyway, you should probably be leaving, Amity Park is a little away from here and I doubt you want to miss curfew...see ya around Danny..." Barbara said as she winked at him before leaving.

Danny, still blushing was still surprised by what he had just seen.

He just had someone figure out his secret almost effortlessly...and he's _**not**_ upset. He just found out that the girl he had gone out with is also a secret hero...and a _hot_ one too.

 _"Wow._..'Danny sighed before he changed forms and decided to start flying home.

He is happy that he managed to have another successful date with another amazing girl.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **A Date Under The Sea**_

* * *

 **A/N (2):** Congrats to for **_qazse, **wiseguy2415,**_** _ **Guest**_ , ** _Invader Johnny, Davidscrazy234, Frost Hunter, Mahot Tito, DarkPhantom13, BetaZackFan, The Brod Road_** and **_jh831_** and for guessing that Danny would go on a date with Batgirl.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **qazse, wiseguy2415,** **Guest,** **Davidscrazy234, Frost Hunter, Invader Johnny, Mahot Tito, DarkPhantom13, BetaZackFan, The Brod Road** and **jh831:** Congratulations for guessing that Danny would go on a date with Barbara Gordon/Batgirl.

 **Runeion:** Maybe...

 **someonestupED:** Grief or not, friends are always there for eachother.

 **Nitewolf423:** From the show ' _Daria"._

 **1towrite,** **Burnzs** and **61394:** Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	37. A Date Under The Sea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 _ **Chapter 37: A Date Under The Sea**_

Danny was now home, having a positively elated look on his face as his thought about his evening with the lovely Barbara Gordon, who also turned out to the one of Gotham's own vigilante's Batgirl.

 _"First Supergirl...Shadowcat...witches..ghosts...fairies...man_...'Danny thought as he stepped foot into his home.

He saw his sister Jazz was home too, still with her hair fluffed and wearing her little black dress.

"Hey, Jazz...when did you get home?...'Danny asked.

"About a few moments ago?...How was your date?.."Jazz asked her brother, who smiled.

"One word... _Wow_...Barbara is _so_ cool...we...we had... _wow._..'Danny said, since that was the closest he could come with.

"What about you and that Golden Tony, guy?...'Danny asked.

"His name is _Antonio Garcia_ and we had a nice time together...He's my age, Hispanic and like his profile states, he is really smart, a bit of a tech whiz but he's really funny...I think we hit it off okay...'Jazz said to her brother.

"He didn't try any funny business, did he?...'Danny asked.

"If you must know, oh protective one, Antonio was a perfect gentleman...We had lunch together and he even took me sailing across the bay...it was a very fascinating first blind date...I think I can give him an 8 or a 9...'Jazz said.

"That's good...I guess...'Danny said as he went upstairs to go rate his date with Barbara Gordon.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Danny went to his room and was now at his computer. He was now on the _**You+Me=LOVE!** _website to rate his date with Barbara Gordon.

 _"Barbara..._ 'Danny smiled as he thought about her.

He had a lot of fun with her and discovering her identity as Batgirl and how she figured him out so fast. Normally, he would be freaked but he has seen the news reports. He knew that Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing and most of all Batman were good guys and he can trust her word.

Just like she can trust his...

 _"Barbara.._ 'Danny thought as he decided to rate her as a ten.

Normally, the girls he rated as ten were the ones who kissed him, but it seems Barbara is a little harder to get than that. It fascinates him a bit. Besides, looks, brains, fighting skills, perspective and personality.

How can he _**not** _give her a ten?

 _ **RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**_

Danny heard his phone ringing and picked it up.

"Hello, Tucker? Let me guess, another dud...'Danny answered.

 _'How did you know? I...I... mean, why would you say that?_...'Tucker asked, weakly.

"What's her name and what happened?..."Danny asked and Tucker groaned.

 _"I got some girl named Tiffanie, unlike Quinn she stuck around._..'Tucker grumbled.

"Then what's the problem?..."Danny asked.

 _"Sssshhhhhheeeeee tttaaaaaallllllkkkkksssss lllliiiiiikkkkkkeeeeee tttthhhhiiiiissssss_ ….."Tucker said in a slow voice.

"Okay, I see the problem...'Danny said, feeling pity at how stubborn he still is.

The month is almost over and he is still being stubborn, but what can he do? He already told him a million times.

 _"So, how was your date?..._ 'Tucker asked.

"I got a girl named Barbara Gordon, from Gotham City...Danny said.

 _"Gotham, you mean Batmans' home town?.._.'Tucker said in excitement...

"Yeah, total hottie, red hair, blue eyes and really smart...'Danny said, deciding to keep his promise of her identity to himself.

He did make a promise after all.

The two boys continued to chat about their respective evenings together. After that was done with, Danny went to check the profile to his next blind date.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Cleo of the sea_

 _ **Age:**_ _15_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"4_

 _ **Weight:**_ _100 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Aires_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Gold Coast, Queensland_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Short, slender brunette girl with wavy brown hair, hazel-green eyes and light skin._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am a little shy, can be a bit insecure and I don't like confrontations but I try to be a nice person and try to see the best in others. I am the kind of girl, who prefers a calm setting._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Traveling, art, music, swimming, and marine science,_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I just got out of a relationship and right now, I just want a nice, calm, simple guy that I can get along with._

Danny blinked when he read Queensland. He might not have the best grades in geography but he knew that it suppose to be in Australia.

"Must be another tourist...Danny thought, feeling that he was getting more and more girls on vacation than usual.

He shrugged and decided to go with it, since he still a few more days until the month is up and he has to make his choice.

He read that they are going to have lunch together at the aquarium tomorrow at ten and then they would get lunch together.

" _An aquarium...eh...at least it's original.._.'Danny shrugged as he remembered to ask his folks for some extra money and to make a quick stop to the flower shop tomorrow.

He's just really lucky that the local shop wasn't all that pricey, due to all of the flowers he has been buying lately, but each girl deserves to be treated right on the first date, don't they?

Danny then went to ask his folks for the extra money, then he went to bed, unaware for the kind of date that is in store for him tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At the aquarium_

Danny soon had arrived to the aquarium with flowers in hand and the heart sticker in place. He looked around and saw that it wasn't that busy of a day today, since it wasn't all that crowded.

 _'Probably for the best...'_ Danny thought as he began to wait for _Cleo of the sea_ to show up.

'Excuse me?...'A feminine, accented voice called to him.

Danny turned around and saw a cute, short, teenage girl with long, wavy brown hair, hazel green eyes and a cute smile, who is wearing a light yellow day-dress and a heart sticker was visible. Danny smiled, she is just like how her profile describes her.

"You wouldn't happen to be _D-Fenton,_ would you?...'The cute brunette asked him, speaking in an Australian accent.

Danny smiled and nodded.

"Yea... You must be _Cleo of the sea_...'"Danny said.

"Just Cleo would do..."The girl said, showing off a cute smile.

"Sure and you can call me Danny...these are for you..." Danny said as he handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you, they are pretty..."Cleo said as he opened the door for her.

"After you..."Danny said and Cleo blushed and giggled, before walking inside and Danny followed her in.

Yep, just the start of another date.

* * *

 _Inside_

 _The Aquarium_

Danny and Cleo were now inside, admiring the beauty of the many sea creatures that they saw.

"Cool...Danny commented as he saw a hammerhead shark swim in one of the tanks.

"Beautiful..."Cleo said as she saw a sea turtle in another.

"So, Cleo...tell me about yourself?...'Danny asked her as they both were admiring the many beautiful sea creatures swimming in the tanks.

"Well, I am 15...I'm from Queensland...I work part time at the local aquarium in my hometown...and I enjoy marine science..."Cleo said, still sounding a little shy.

"So you are from Australia...so, what brings you to Amity Park?...'Danny asked out of curiosity.

"Me and my friends Emma and Nikki are here for the summer, visiting Emma's uncle and his family, and she let us come along...'Cleo said.

"So...tell me about yourself?...'Cleo asked the dark haired boy.

"Well, I was born and grew up here in Amity Park...I go to Casper High school, I'm a freshman and I really like NASA, video games, bowling and astronomy. .." Danny said.

"I see..."Cleo said as the two continued touring the aquarium.

" So Cleo, what made you pick an aquarium for our date?..."Danny asked the cute brunette.

"Well...I know that this isn't the usual spot for a blind date but I have always been fond of marine life and this is the first time I have been to the local aquarium in this city...I hope you don't mind..."Cleo said, looking shy.

"No, I actually like this...it's... _original_ to say the least..."Danny said, meaning it. "

So, you really like marine science?...'Danny asked and Cleo nodded.

"Yes, it's been one of my passions since I was young..."Cleo said.

"So, which sea animals do you like the most?..." Danny asked, wanting to get to know her better.

Cleo smiled and looked more relaxed now...

"That's easy, dolphins..." Cleo said, thinking of a certain sea mammal from back home that is near and dear to her heart.

"What about you?..." Cleo asked.

'Well, to be honest, I care about most animals but I guess for fiercest, it's sharks, funnest, dolphins and whales...'Danny shrugged and Cleo smiled, seemingly pleased with the answer.

Danny and Cleo then continued touring around the aquarium, enjoying each of the exhibits. They saw the fish, the sea turtles, the penguins the otters and Cleo particularly enjoyed watching the dolphins due tricks for the public. Danny smiled as he was enjoying himself too. It's been a while since he has been to an aquarium, and being here with a cute girl who really seemed to enjoy it made the experience even better. They even made a stop at the gift shop and Danny couldn't resist buying a small, toy dolphin for Cleo, due to knowing they are her favorites. The cute brunette smiled widely as she thanked him and Danny knew that this date really is heading in the right direction.

He just hopes that it _stays_ that way.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Cleo soon left the aquarium, having enjoyed it immensely and they were now on their way to Luigi's for dinner. As they walked, Danny and Cleo continued to chat, getting to know each other more.

"Queensland sounds pretty cool, Cleo..."Danny commented.

"It is, though Amity Park seems nice so far too..."Cleo said.

Due to Luigi's being only a few blocks away, they chose to walk and took a shortcut through the park, which was surprisingly empty today.

"This is a nice park..."Cleo commented.

"Yeah, it is..."Danny said, as he smiled.

Cleo is really nice, sure she can be shy and a little awkward but she is still cute, nice and he found her interests in sea life to be...well, cute. Suddenly, they heard some rumbling and Danny noticed that Cleo looked tense and she tried to look for something.

"Oh, no...I think I left my umbrella at the aquarium..."Cleo said, looking worried.

"Do you have one?.."Cleo asked, looking worried.

"No..."Danny said and saw a look of panic on Cleo's face and Danny blinked.

Sure, not a lot of people like getting rained on, but she looked worried about something. "

"Oh man...I better find some shelter...'Cleo said as she started running.

Leaving Danny behind.

"Huh?...'Cleo, wait up?...'Danny shouted as he tried to catch up with her, wondering why she seems so freaked out.

Unfortunately, luck was not on their side and they ended up being rained on, Danny would have cursed under his breath had he not been surprised by how Cleo was freaking out when the rain touched her. He was going to check off on her to see what was wrong with her, only to see something that made his jaw drop.

 _'What?..."_ Danny thought when he saw something unbelievable happen.

He saw that Cleo is changing in a sort of **_metamorphosis_** way. Her legs were soon replaced by a giant fish tail?!and she wore something that almost look like bikini top.

Once the transformation was done, she flopped to the now raining ground and still looks freaked out

Danny blinked, he couldn't believe it…

His new blind date is a **_mermaid_?**

* * *

Cleo cursed her luck, she couldn't believe how _stupid_ she was by forgetting her umbrella or how _careless_ she was on how she didn't even notice the storm clouds forming. Ever since she broke up with Lewis, she has been in the funk and she really needed this trip to relax herself and she even joined this dating service just for the heck of it and in hopes of finding a new guy to get her mind off Lewis.

She at least managed to meet Danny who seems nice enough and they had a lot of fun while they were at the aquarium but it looks like that fun came out of price since now she was in her mermaid form in the middle of a rainy park and her secret was exposed to someone who has just a stranger to her.

She couldn't believe this _stupid_ she was!

 _"I can't believe how stupid I am…how could I be so careless?..."_ Cleo thought with angst while Danny seem to snap out of his shock.

He took a few steps closer to the trembling mermaid girl. He saw the look in her eyes, he saw the _fear,_ the _exposure_ she was experiencing. He could get what she was feeling right now. He remembered feeling that sort of fear a few months ago, during the reality Gauntlet accident when his secret was exposed to the whole world until he made everyone forget.

He could only imagine how freaked out she is being right now.

" _Please….please_ … I can explain everything but… _please_ …" Cleo said with pleading eyes.

Danny knew what she was trying to say. When she says please, she means please don't tell anyone and please help me.

Danny knew she's in trouble and he also knew that she's very exposed right now and somebody could easily come here and see her like this and he knew that's what she's afraid of or worse, she's afraid **_he_** will tell people expose her.

Danny knew he had to do something but is he willing to risk it for someone he just met today.

"Oh whatever, what's one more person?..."Danny shrug as he took a step closer to the mermaid girl.

" Cleo, I'm going to help you get out of here but first I need you to trust me….do you trust me?..."Danny asked as he extended his hand to her.

Cleo blinked, surprised by this. There was fear and Desperation words were in her eyes and she knew she couldn't do anything now and she is at this guy's mercy…and it seems he is willing to give it.

The mermaid girl took his hand and then received the **_second_** biggest shock of her young life.

As soon as her hand within his, a glowing light absorbed Danny and in his place to the white hair boy with green eyes. Cleo couldn't believe it before she could say anything Danny picked her up bridal style, being careful with her mermaid tail. Then Cleo found herself becoming invisible as Danny flew away.

Cleo was confused but it was clear that she was in the arms of this strange, strange boy who may very well has just saved her life and her secret.

* * *

 _Later_

It was still raining and Danny ended up taking Cleo inside a nearby sea cave that was by the bay of Amity Park. It continued to rain outside but inside they were dry and Cleo now laid inside a pool of water to keep her well.

Both teens were looking at each other in surprise, especially Cleo.

'Just what are you?..." Cleo said to the white haired boy who sighed.

" I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours…" Danny said to the mermaid girl.

Both supernatural teenagers told each other's story to each other. Danny told her about her about his accident and how he became half ghost and how he uses his power for good. Cleo told him about the incident that turned her and some of her friends into mermaids and how they have to avoid water unless they want to get into their mermaid .

Once they were done, both looked at each other in astonishment or at least Cleo did. Danny looked…well….

"An Australian mermaid…. _cool_ …" Danny said with a shrug, surprising Cleo by how calm he is.

" You're taking this really well, Danny…" Cleo couldn't help appoint out while the boy shrugged again.

"Let's just say that this isn't the weirdest experience I've ever had…"Danny said simply to the mermaid girl.

"Now can I trust you that you won't tell anyone that I'm Danny Phantom?..."Danny said to the mermaid girl.

" I promise to keep your secret if you promise to keep mine…" Cleo said to the boy.

" Fair enough…" Danny said to her while they both remain silent.

At least until Danny decided to break it again.

"So…what's it like being a mermaid?..." Danny asked, not helping it.

As weird as his life is, this is his first encounter with a mermaid, so he might as well get to know her better.

"Well, to be honest I was a human before this and well it took time to get used to it but to be honest I like being a mermaid, I like you know getting to swim and getting closer to sea creatures this way, but I can't tell anyone about this…. only my closest friends now and you to it seems…'Cleo said.

"So, what's it like to fly?..."She asked him, not being able to help it.

After all, she's never met a guy that can fly on his own.

"Well, it's hard to describe…. my guess the closest it could be is swimming in the air… only… you know… a little easier to kick…" Danny said and Cleo looked interested to say the least.

Soon the rain stopped and they both noticed that they were in the area where the water is deep and there were no ships or eyes nearby.

"Cleo, how long are you going to be a mermaid for anyway?...'Danny asked.

"I'll change back when I have when I can dry myself…"Cleo answered… "You see, mermaids only _are_ mermaids when they're wet but I am human when I'm dry…"She explained.

"Man, that must make taking baths pretty hard…" Danny joked.

"You have no idea…'Cleo said with an eye roll.

Danny was about to say something else until he got an idea. He looked at the water and saw that it was actually pretty and looked alright clean.

"Say Cleo…" Danny said to mermaid girl.

"What?..."Cleo asked.

"Well, at the risk of sounding crazy but since we're still technically supposed to be on a blind date…well ….Danny paused a bit.

"Well, what?..."Cleo asked.

'Oh, I'm just going to go ahead and say it,,, do you want to have the rest of our date over here?..." Danny asked.

"What?..."Cleo exclaimed.

" Well, this is my first encounter with a real mermaid and what I'm trying to say is….do you want to have a date under the sea?..."Danny suggestion.

Cleo blinked until she realize what he's trying to say.

"You mean it?..."Cleo asked

"Yeah, I mean we both know each other secrets now…so why not make the best of it and have a little fun…"Danny suggestion.

Cleo paused for a moment as if she was considering it and then she smiled.

"You know… you're a pretty okay guy…"Cleo said to him.

"Is that a yes?..."Danny asked.

Suddenly, Cleo jump out of the pool of water and landed into the sea and then splashed her tail, getting Danny all wet.

"What do you think?..."Cleo said with a challenging smirk on her face.

Danny smirked back as he dived into the water, about to go on what will no doubt be a very, _very_ unique experience for him

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and a once again human Cleo walked back to her friend's aunt house . Both were smiling and laughing the whole way. They had just spent the last four and a half hours swimming under the sea and having a lot of fun.

Due to Danny's powers, he could both breathe and talk on the water or at the very least he didn't have any trouble and he could keep up with Cleo's swimming. They spent hours just splashed each other, admiring all the passing fish and even swam with dolphins and the sea turtles that were in the deep waters . They occasionally saw a shark but Danny used his power to both protect himself and Cleo by becoming invisible and intangible.

During this time, they both got to know each other more as they swam together and even talked about their past adventures. They were both having so much fun that they were almost disappointed when they saw that it was getting late but Danny had to help Cleo get dried up. So, that's what happened and now here they are…

"Thank you again Danny….for everything…" Cleo said as they made it to the door and Danny knew she was referring to helping her earlier.

"Anytime… I know what it's like to be different so I was happy to help…" Danny said to the pretty mermaid girl.

"Still thank you….you really saved me there….if it was anyone else, they would have freaked out or try to sell me to some kind of lab but you didn't…" Cleo said in a truly appreciative voice.

"Hey, we half humans have to stick together, right Danny side with a joking smile on his face.

"Right…"Cleo giggled.

Before Danny could leave, the mermaid girl _kissed_ him on the cheek, which me Danny blush quite a bit.

"That's my way of saying " _thank you_ " for saving me and being honest with me …"Cleo said, referring to his powers.

"I promise that I'll never tell anybody about this…"Cleo said to him.

"And I promise that I'll keep this whole day just between you and me…"He said Cleo smiled and kissed him on the other cheek, which made Danny blush even more.

" Goodbye Danny….it was fun meeting you and thanks again for everything…" Cleo said before she walked inside but not before waving to the boy who waved back .

When she was safely inside her friend's home ,Danny let out a sigh as he touched the cheek that Cleo just kissed.

He couldn't believe that he just went on a date with a _mermaid_ of all things and he had fun.

 _"I guess I could add mermaids to my list of unusual experiences. …"_ Danny thought with a chuckle before he started walking away.

With one more very _**unique**_ blind date behind him.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Dates of the Titans**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin** and **Darkness Rissing :** How's this?..

 **Runeion** **and** danifan3000 **:** LOL!

 **Invader Johnny** : Thank you :)

 **Spectrer:** You can say that again...

 **1towrite** **:** You are correct, sir...

 **FrostHunter:** Heh, cartoon logic, I guess...

 **AnimeKing6** and **BeConFuzzled** **Writer :** Let me finish this first and then think about it...

 **qazse** : I hope this clears that up...

 **The Brod Road** **:** Yeah, he should be...

 **Mashot Tito** **,super-spider78 , Xero Tenshi, Guest, Warrior of the Forbidden Flame ,bearfan23 ,wiseguy2415** and **DARKPHANTOM13** **:** No, but how's this?...

 **Frosty Wolf** **:** No, not Tucker...

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	38. Dates of the Titans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 38:_** _ **Dates of the Titans**_

Danny soon arrived home, still buzzing over the kind of date he had just gone on...and with a _mermaid_ no less.

 _"Mermaids...fairies...ghosts...robots...man, this sure has been one strange service.._.'Danny thought, but more in amusement than anything.

He knew that he liked Cleo and honestly, he knows he can trust her with his secret just as she can trust him. He can just tell. The Fenton boy soon walked into his living room and saw that neither is parents or sister were there. He figures that Jazz might still be out on her second blind date with some guy called Riley and he knows his parents well enough to tell that being out this late means ghosts are involved.

The boy shrugged and was about to go to his room, only to frantically hear the door knocking.

"Huh?...'Danny muttered as he answered it and then saw Tucker quickly run inside, slam it shut and locked it, looking scared.

 _ **'DANNY!.**_..'Tucker exclaimed.

'Tuck, what's wrong?...'Danny said in concern.

"You were right Danny...I should have listened...I should have..."Tucker said, still looking scared.

"Okay, back up...what happened now..."Danny said as he made Tucker sit on the couch and the tech geek looked upset.

"Tonight had to be the worst blind date ever, they paired me up with this girl called Eva, who nearly killed me during our date..."Tucker said, still scared as he remembered her angry brown eyes.

'What?...'Danny exclaimed in worry.

Tucker then proceeded to tell him all about Eva, how she is six feet tall, muscular and has the worst temper ever...and how she nearly knocked his lights out several times over the tiniest stuff.

"I couldn't take it anymore...after she got mad after I accidentally spilled my drink on her, she tried to attack me...so I ran and I ended up here since it was the closest place possible...'Tucker muttered.

Danny sighed and he didn't even have it in it to say _**"I told you so".**_

"So, what are you going to do?..."Danny asked and Tucker turned to him.

"Tomorrow is suppose to be my last blind date but...but I am not even sure if I want to go anymore...'Tucker muttered and Danny shook his head.

"What happened to seeing this through and not letting a bad date spoil the whole thing?...'Danny said.

"Easy for you to say, more than half the girls liked you...'Tucker said.

"Only because-

 _ **"Uhg...**_.fine!...okay, you were right...I'll change my profile...but you help me okay...'Tucker said and Danny chuckled.

 _"Finally..."_ Danny thought, glad that Tucker finally stopped being so stubborn.

Danny took Tucker to his computer and helped edit his profile to a more accurate description of himself, his personality and a more specific kind of girl that Tucker would want to date and they sent it.

Maybe this way, he might _finally_ meet someone suitable tomorrow.

* * *

 _Later_

After helping Tucker out, Danny then went to rate his date with Cleo, whom he gaved an 9/10, for the most obvious of reasons. The reason he didn't give her a higher score was not because she is a mermaid, no, he is way more open minded than that, but due to potential distance since she lives in Australia and is only here on vacation.

After that, he went to check and see if he got his next date announcement and as luck would have it, he did...

His _final_ date...

 _"Oh man.._.'Danny thought as he started reading the contents of his final dates profile.

 _ **User Name:**_ _Starfire  
_

 _ **Age:**_ _16_

 _ **Gender**_ _: Female_

 _ **Height:**_ _5"8_

 _ **Weight:**_ _100 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign**_ _: Aires_

 _ **Home Town:**_ _Jump City_

 _ **Physical Description:**_ _Tall, red haired girl with green eyes._

 _ **Personality:**_ _I am a bubbly, lively and strong female who enjoys social interaction, fun and making new friends._

 _ **Likes and Interests:**_ _Flying, food, fighting, animals (especially kittens), helping others and bright colors.  
_

 _ **Type of person I wish to date**_ _: I seek a strong, kind hearted male whom I can have fun with.  
_

Danny raised an eyebrow as he re-read this profile. Whoever _Starfire_ is, well...her profile is unique. Tomorrow, they are suppose to meet for dinner at Cafe Des Fleurs at five in the evening. Danny decided to go tomorrow since it is his last date for the month and honestly, after everything he has been through, he is pretty sure she can't shock him anymore than all of the other girls did.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

 _At a flower shop_

 _4:30 pm_

Danny soon arrived to Smithy's Flower Shop. The place where he has been buying all of the flowers this last month. It's only a block from his house and the flowers were low priced. Which was good since he has been needing a lot of them since he started this service.

He then saw the owner of the place, Mr. Smithy, a nice, elderly man smile when he saw him.

"Well, there's the customer of the month..."Mr. Smithy said upon seeing Danny, who chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Smithy...'Danny chuckled as he picked a few flowers for another bouquet.

"So, another blind date today, Danny?...'Mr. Smithy asked the boy.

"My last one today..."Danny said.

'That's too bad, I was kind of enjoying the daily visits...'The man joked, while he handed Danny the flowers, all paid for...

"Hey, nothing lasts forever, am I right?...'Danny said and the man chuckled again.

"Well ,here are the flowers...go knock her dead..."Mr. Smithy said.

Danny smiled after making his purchases. He was about to leave, only to walk out of the flower shop and see somebody on the sidewalk.

"D-Danny...Danny Fenton?...'The man asked in a timid voice.

"Do I know you?...'Danny asked.

This man looks vaguely familiar, but where-

'I...I am Johnathan Kaboom...Katie's father...'The man said and Danny's eyes widen.

'You're Katie's dad?...'Danny said in worry as he took a few steps back, the memory of the last encounter with Katie is still a fresh wound to him.

'Calm down, son...I...I just want to talk to you...'Mr. Kaboom said, while Danny crossed his arms.

'Whatever it is, I don't have time for it...I have plans...'Danny said.

'Another date, I take it?...'The man asked and Danny sighed.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, sir...'Danny said defensively.

"Please son, I just want to talk to you for a moment...'The man insisted.

"What is it, if it's about what happened at the carnival, I am _**not**_ taking back what I said...'Danny said and the man sighed.

"No...I understand...Katie went too far but it has something to do with that...'Mr. Kaboom said.

"Katie...uh...has been doing a lot of thinking since that day...she hasn't really been herself lately... Look, I know you were mad but to be honest, that was the first time ever Tinker ever got hurt by his sister..."Mr. Kaboom said.

"One too many, if you ask me...'Danny said in an even tone and the man sighed.

"I know...but Katie really regrets what happened...what you said to her really shook her up..."Mr. Kaboom said.

"She can't go around attacking and scaring people when she doesn't get her way...'Danny said in the same tone, sending the man a look.

While Katie is responsible for her own actions, her parents didn't help her by being afraid of her and letting that behavior go unpunished. Someone had to call her out on her actions sooner or later.

"I know...and that's why Katie decided to go get some anger management...'Mr. Kaboom said, making Danny's eyes widen.

'What?..."Danny exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"What happened at the carnival...Katie really regrets hurting Tinker and...the other day, after she finally chose to come out of her room, she told me and her mother that she wants to take anger management...she really regrets how things went down...'Mr. Kaboom said.

Danny blinked in surprise, before he shook his head.

"With all due respect sir...I don't think simple anger management will be enough to tame Katie's monster side...she's too extreme...'Danny said and the father frowned.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a better idea..."Mr. Kaboom said.

Danny thought about it and smirked.

"Before I answer that, Mr. Kaboom...what's your opinion on the whole mutant thing happening across the country?...'Danny asked surprising the older man.

After talking about it, Danny wrote down a phone number and handed it to the man.

"Tell Katie that if she is _truly_ serious about fixing herself, then call this number and ask for a girl named Kitty Pryde, tell her that Danny sent her and then let Katie talk about _everything_ , especially her monster side...'Danny said to the man, who looked confused, before he nodded.

Once that was done, the two went separate ways and Danny sighed.

"Let's hope this works...'Danny sighed.

If Katie _**really**_ does want to change herself for the better, than he hopes that she will take this advice. Otherwise, he is not sure anybody can tame that temper of hers.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny, seeing that it was almost going to be five and that he was a long ways away, quickly changed forms and started flying. In no time, he landed at the back of the restaurant and changed forms, happy to have made it.

"Made it...'Danny thought in relief as he made sure his flowers and heart sticker were okay.

"Hello...'A voice called, surprising Danny.

He turned around and he then saw a girl floating, but she is not a ghost since she didn't activate his ghost sense. Danny;'s jaw dropped when he saw her. It's a really tall girl with _orange_ like skin, green eyes which also includes her sclera being a lighter green too and long, red hair that didn't look like a natural shade. She is also wearing a purple top that showed off her bellybutton, a skirt and long, purple boots in an almost futuristic style.

She is also smiling widely and wearing a heart sticker too.

'W-Who are you?...'Danny asked with a raised eyebrow, as he figured out this has to be his blind date.

"Hello there, flying boy...I am called Starfire...meeting you is very nice...'The strange girl said with an unusual accent and Danny blinked.

"F-flying boy?..."Danny said as he realized that she must have saw him land and change.

 _ **SHE KNOWS HIS SECRET?!**_

"Yes, I had been flying and saw you land her and made your colors change...and I know due to this red symbol on your chest...you are to be my date-blind today, no?...'The girl said and Danny blinked.

"Uh...before I answer that, who are you exactly?...'Danny asked.

"I have just told you...I am the one called Starfire...are you not the one who is called _D-Fenton?_..."Starfire asked in confusion and Danny blinked again.

'Actually yes, but you can call me Danny...'Danny said, his shock already wore off.

Starfire giggled and smiled widely.

"So...Danny...shall be commence with this date-blind now, no?...'Starfire asked in her own, unique way and Danny blinked.

He looked at her, despite her orange skin and strange eyes, she is really pretty and she seems nice, and it is his last date...

"Why not? But Starfire, could you please do me a little favor?..."Danny asked the floating girl.

"What is it, Danny?...'Starfire asked in a perky tone.

'Well, I would appreciate if you don't mention the stuff about me flying or my powers, so could you not mention it?...'Danny asked.

"If you insist..."Starfire said as she landed to the ground and opened the door, before Danny could offer it to her.

'So, shall we commence with our date-blind?..."The perky, flying girl asked.

Danny shrugged as he walked inside with her, figuring that the least he could do is give her a chance.

So, it begins...

* * *

 _Inside_

Danny and Starfire were now seated and Danny decided to talk to her, to understand something he still doesn't get. No one seems to be even paying attention to the strange looking girl, Danny didn't understand but decided not to question it.

"So, uh ...Starfire, are you an alien or something?..."Danny asked.

"Yes, I am from the planet called Tameran...It is a planet that is in the next galaxy...'Starfire said with a happy smile.

Danny listened to her without much fuss. Since this isn't his first date with an alien, so he might as well see where this will go...

"So what brings you to Earth, anyway?..."Danny asked, curiously.

Starfire started telling him her story about how she ended up on this planet and also how she ended up joining a team of heroes called the Teen Titans. Danny was glad that they were talking low and no one else could hear them. Once she was done, Danny felt sorry for her, he couldn't believe that Starfire's own sister Blackfire sold her to another alien race like that but at the very least she seems to have friends with her own and she's also a hero of on her own too.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Starfire..."Danny said, feeling some sympathy for her.

"It had..how you humans say...worked out in the end and I do like living on this planet and I do love the new friends I have made here...'Starfire said honestly.

"So what made you want to try blind dating anyway?..."Danny asked a red-haired alien girl.

"I had read about this sort of encounter in what you humans call a _fashion magazine_ and I decided that I would enjoy such an activity..." Starfire said in in her own unique way, making Danny chuckle at that response.

Soon the waiter came to take their orders Danny ordered his usual steak while Starfire still looking at the menu...

"I suppose I shall have the chicken with the Parmesan on it..." Starfire said.

"Coming right up, miss..."The waiter said after take after taking their orders.

Danny and Starfire continued to talk and Danny found himself smiling as he got to know her better. Despite her strange appearance and her eccentricities, Starfire's actually good company.

The two of them continue to talk and enjoy the rest of their dinner together.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Starfire walked out of the restaurant and we're now talking as they walked and Danny found himself getting entertained by some of the stories she told them about her and her team.

He believed her when he said that she's part of superhero team because honestly, it's not _**the**_ craziest thing he's ever heard of it this point.

"Man, that Slade guy sure sounds nasty..."Danny commented.

Before Starfire could say anything else, they suddenly saw a car speeding up and from the looks of it, it wasn't a joy ride...it looks like they were in trouble .

'Oh my, they need help..." Starfire said before she turned to Danny.

"Danny would you like to help me?..."Starfire asked to dark hair boy who didn't need to be told twice.

He quickly ran into an alley change and was now in his ghost form. He and Starfire then both began flew after the car before it crashed and hurt anyone.

Starfire, used her strength and speed, managed to get the car and stop it before it drove into a nearby river and Danny used his intangibility to pull the passengers out of it.

"Thank you..." The driver said, happy that he and his family were saved.

"Anytime..." Danny said as Starfire place the car upside down ,on the ground so it wouldn't keep keep driving off.

Once they were sure that everyone was safe, the two teenagers then flew off before the reporters came and Danny was happy.

It was probably the quickest rescue he's ever had with any of his dates

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and Starfire were in the air. Danny is still in his ghostly form and Starfire look like she was checking them out or something .

"Danny, your powers are very extraordinary and the way your hands and eyes glow...they sort of reminds me of fellow Tameranian..." Starfire said in her own unique way/

"Thanks I guess..." Danny answered, feeling a little light now.

He got to both date and save lives with Starfire and he found himself still having a good time. He then he got an idea.

"Hey Starfire, since you know my secret and well...you do you do promise not to tell anyone right?...'Danny asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, I promise not to say if you do not wish me to tell anyone..."Starfire said and Danny smiled.

"Well, you fly and I fly...so how about a little race...let's see which one of us is the fastest one..." Danny said since he wanted to see just how fast she really is

Starfire looked interested.

"Oh, that sounds like most fun..." Starfire said if she started flying and Danny blinked as he realized that she is starting without him.

"Hey, no fair...'Danny shouted while the alien girl just giggled and kept flying.

Danny had a determined grin on his face as he was determined to catch up with her.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

The little flying race had ended up in something of a draw and Danny and Starfire soon found themselves needing to help save the day again.

Danny and Starfire helped get a kitten out of a tree and returned it to a little girl, but not before Starfire cuddled with it a bit. Then there was a fire and Danny and she helped get the citizens out of the burning building, and then he used his ice powers to douse all the flames.

Once they were sure that everything was safe, they went to a walk while Danny was in his human form, got some ice cream or a Starfire so cutely calls it ' _ **Iced Creams"**_ and now and they just continue talking and getting to know each other and Danny found himself liking her.

Despite as eccentric and boisterous as she is, Danny found himself getting charmed by this cute alien girl. Even if she is drinking mustard like a soda and talks so strangely. Hey, gotta give her credit for wanting to enjoy living on Earth and learning their culture...

It was soon late and Danny knew he had to go before he missed his curfew.

"I have fun with you tonight, Starfire..." Danny said to the cute alien girl.

'As did I, with you Danny... I do believe we had a good date-blind ,did we not?..."Starfire's asked him and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I had a great time..." Danny said with a nod, now finding her speech pattern to be...well, cute, to say the least.

Starfire giggled and smiled before she pulled Danny in for a hug which was a _**lot**_ tighter due to her being very very strong. Once she was done, Danny managed to regain his ability to breath, while Starfire kept smiling so sweetly.

"Today was a great day that I had had...'Starfire said to the boy, who smiled, despite himself.

"I'm glad that you had a good time..."Danny said to the alien girl.

"Danny, just to let you know, if you ever need to request assistance, you could come search to Jump City and search for the Teen Titans...I am sure my friends would love to meet you..."Starfire said to the boy, who smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind..."Danny said to the cute alien girl.

Starfire then took to the skies, look back at him, waved and then went back home, Danny wave back at her and smiled to himself.

As weird as their time together was, it was also satisfying and he knew that he enjoyed himself.

 _"Starfire, you really are something else..."_ Danny whisper to himself before he decided to leave for home .

With his **_final_** blind now behind him.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Choices**_

* * *

 **A/N:** This incarnation of Starfire is from the 2003 series, or as I call it, the _**TRUE** _Teen Titans series.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin,** **BeConFuzzled Writer,** **Spectrer ,** **someonestupED** and **DARKPHANTOM13 :** Cleo is from a show called " _H2O, Just Add Water"_. The live action one.

 **qazse,** **sguimba, Xmeria ,kombatant88 , 1towrite , Darkness Rissing , jh831, Runeion** and **nitewolf423** :No, just Starfire of the _original_ Teen Titans.

 **Invader Johnny:** No, but he still had a nice time...

 **Funkatron:** Yep :)

 **AnimeKing6** : I hope that this will do, sorry if it was a little simple...

 **wiseguy2415, BigChillFreak , Jrry ,FrostHunter,Dragonrule,GhostWriterGirl-1, Xero Tenshi, criticdude, DannyRangerPhantom ,The Brod Road** and **Warrior of the Forbidden Flame:** Congrats on guessing Danny would be out with Starfire :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	39. Choices

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 39:_** _ **Choices**_

Danny had finally arrived home and he still could not believe it.

He did it.

He actually did it.

He actually had a month's worth of blind dates…and today was the last one.

'Wow…'Danny said as he sat down in his chair, still unable to believe it.

This month had to be one of the strangest one's he has ever gone through…and also one of the most enjoyable ones too.

 ** _RRRIIINNNNGGG_**

"Hello…"Danny answered, as he knew who it was.

 _"I think I met my perfect 10!._..'Tucker exclaimed happily.

"For real, who is she?...'Danny asked, very interested.

" _Her name is Velma Dinkley, she's 15, brunette and she's a total tehc-whiz…she even managed to fix my PDA when it was on the fritz…not only that but she's an amateur detective and she and her friends like mysteries…did I mention she knows more about tech that I do?.._."Tucker exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm happy that you managed to find someone who could get along with Tucker…'Danny said, happy that his friend finally listened to him and finally met a nice girl that shared his interests.

The two boys then began to talk about their details of their dates and Danny felt really happy about Tucker and how he kept talking about Velma. From the way he describes her, she sounds perfect for him.

Once they were done, Danny suddenly remembered that he had to go rate his final date, so he went to the computer and gave Starfire a 9. Sure, she is an alien with weird costumes, orange skin and can be excitable, but she's pretty, strong, sweet and a hero. She deserves this rating as far as he is concern.

Once he was done, something unusual happened that hasn't happened during his entire time in this service. The screen suddenly had music playing and a big, red heart appeared with the words **_"Congratulations"._**

He also heard this in a robotic, feminine voice.

 ** _"Congratulations for completing the first month's course"_** The voice said and then he saw a buttons that said click for more information.

He did that and read that for the next step, he has to go to the service in order to make his choice. Danny blinked in confusion before he shrugged and checked the time. It was already 10:30 and the service is likely closed by now.

He decided to leave that for tomorrow.

Danny, not having any other option, went to sleep, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a big day for him.

The day he will finally pick the girl who will be his match.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

 _At You+Me=LOVE!_

Danny soon arrived to the dating service headquarters and once again saw Flower Princess11 at the computer. He went to her desk since today seems to be a slow day.

"Welcome to _ **You+Me=LOVE!**_ How may I help you?...'Flower Princess11 asked in a professional way.

"Hello, I'm Danny Fenton..I…I finished the first month's course and the website told me to come here to make my choice…'Danny said and the woman suddenly smiled.

"Ah, Danny Fenton…I remember you… _D-Fenton,_ right?...'The woman said and Danny nodded, wondering why she looked at him like that.

"So, in order to make your choice, you can only pick a girl who chose you as her next date…"The woman said and Danny nodded, thinking it made sense.

The brunette woman then typed on her computer and then something appeared on a nearby screen, with a heart on it.

"Now here are your options, if you have not been satisfied in any way, click A and you have the option of a refund or another month, and if you are interested in second date, click B…'The woman instructed.

Danny clicked **_B._**

"Now just wait a moment, you'll soon get a list of the girls who have chosen you as your second date…you will be able to choose from them as your second date…though remember, you can only pick one…"Flower Princess11 said seriously to him.

Danny nodded and waited to see who would be his match.

In a moment, only one name appeared and Danny sighed.

"Figures…'Danny muttered, while Flower Princess11 smirked, already knowing what will happen now.

Danny blinked when he saw another name appear, and then another…and then another…and another…and another...and more and more just kept appearing at rapid speed.

"W-What?...'Danny exclaimed in shock while the woman smirked when she saw this.

After a few minutes, it was all done and Danny could not believe his eyes. He had hoped that maybe one or two girls would have chosen him as their next date but…but…but…

 _ **"28?!**_...'Danny exclaimed in shock.

 _ **28** _girls out of _**30** _have chosen him?!

"Yeah, it's actually a record...most of the time, guys get 10 or 15, but you have been a source of talk around here…so many of the girls, even the ones who only did the trail date came here to pick you before they quit…"Flower Princess11 said, while Danny's jaw was still dropping to the ground.

 _'I can't believe it…_ 'Danny muttered in amazement.

'So, who shall be your match?...'Flower Princess11 asked, ready to set him up.

Danny flinched, remembering that he is supposed to actually picked one of these girls. He knew that he had to make a choice, he knew that for weeks now but…but…

 _'This…this is it…_ 'Danny thought, feeling…so strange now.

Flower Princess11 saw this and sent him a small smile, getting that he is probably still a little overwhelmed.

"You know…you are not obligated to make your choice _**today**_ …why don't I send you the list and you can make your choice tomorrow…I understand that you might need a moment…'The woman said and Danny nodded, still with a stunned look on his face.

28 girls had chosen **_him?!_**

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Danny's room_

The dark haired boy laid on his bed, the list that Flower Princess11 was still visible on his computer, and he was still overwhelmed about the discovery he made today.

That almost every girl he had gone out with wants him as their match…

"I still can't believe it…"Danny muttered as he got up and started pacing around his room, unable to believe this.

When he first started this whole dating service thing, he didn't really think about the day when he actually had to make his choice. And even so, he didn't think so many girls would have chosen him but then this happens…

28 girls out of 30…almost each girl he was with during this month, girls… ** _amazing_** girls…each one pretty, smart, fun, funny, strong and special in their own way. Girls that he had truly become fond of and almost all of them ended up liking him enough to want another date with him.

"This is _terrible_ …'Danny muttered in frustration as he sat at his bed, with a dismayed look on his face.

Sure, why should he complain? It's every guy dream to have dozens of hot, cool, smart and awesome girls be interested in him but Danny honestly didn't think that so many of them would have actually chosen him..

Now he has to choose one girl out of all of them.

 _"Who am I going to choose?.._.'Danny sighed, as he tried to think of all of the girls on the lists, though he tried not to react when he saw Katie's name on it, since he figured she chose him before the carnival.

Kim, Alex, Gwen, Emma, Diana, Sabrina, Kara, Jenny, Violet, Jen, Phantasma, Wendy, Debbie, April, Gwen, Kitty, Lita, Penny, Ginger, Spectra, Musa, Felicia, Barbara, Cleo and Starfire.

Even Angelica's and Daria's name was there and that honestly surprised Danny, since he didn't think he made that much of an impression on them.

He knew that it was true, they want him….but who does _he_ want?

 _"Who do I pick?..._ 'Danny thought as he tried to think about each girl he has gone out with, what he likes about them and if he could be happy with them.

Kim was the first girl he has gone out with and she was the reason he even bothered doing this whole thing. She is so pretty, smart and an amazing teen hero. He likes and admires her a lot…but he has come to like a bunch of other girls too.

Alex is a super spy, really pretty, sweet and he knows her heart is in the right place. He likes her too but she lives all the way in Beverly Hills and is he really strong enough for that kind of separation?

Gwen…She's lovely and smart, but a little serious for him but he does like her and they make a good team, along with her cousin and his team. He likes her.

Emma. She is pretty and fun, but she said that she likes that Tyler guy, so why would she pick him?

Diana is really smart and pretty ,but is serious too, not to mention she is a paranormal investigator too….but aside from that, he is fond of her…

Then there are Sabrina and Kara…the first two girls that kissed him. Sabrina is really cute, she's a witch and he had such a good time with her and he could still blush as he remembered that kiss, even if it was an accident, it had an affect on him.

On the other hand, Kara is a superhero, much like he is and he is still really attracted to her, not to mention when she kissed him, it _wasn't_ an accident. He likes her, she is cool and they make a good team.

Then there is the robot girl Jenny…He was surprised at first but he really likes Jenny and cares about her, but could he really see her as girlfriend material?

Then there is Violet Parr, despite their date having been interrupted several times, he really got along well with her and while she is still upset over her breakup with Tony, she is really nice and brave, even if she is shy.

Jen Masterson however, is anything but shy. She is really pretty, passionate about sports and she is really fun and spunky, especially how he and she managed to get sweet payback on Dash. He is fond of her and he could still remember when she kissed him on the cheek.

Then there were the unusual dates like with Phantasma and Spectra. They are both ghostly girl, both can be spooky, but both are really pretty and sweet and honestly, it felt strangely nice dating someone on the other side. The difference is that Phanty is an extrovert with a super overprotective dad, while Spectra is an introvert and a gossip but he is fond of the two of them.

Then there is Wendy. She was probably his least stressful date, being so fun and mellow. He likes her and she even gave him her number, which has to count for something.

Debbie is also really nice, if somewhat sheltered, but her family is always traveling the world. He is not sure when would be the next time he would see her…but he still likes her.

April is a little less complicated since he could easily fly to New York on the weekends. She is really pretty, smart and a ninja. Who _wouldn't_ want a girl like that?

The Gothic Gwen, however, started off a little cold to him but in the end, they ended up getting along great and it seems she was more pleased than he even realized.

Then there is Kitty Pryde. The really cute mutant girl he fought along with and who helped him take down that stupid centinel. He likes her a lot, she is cute, smart and she could understand the stigma of being different. Not to mention, she's a good kisser too.

Them there Lita, pretty, strong and sweet Lita, who unfortunately has the same breaks as Alex and Debbie. She lives in Japan and he is not sure when he would get to see her.

Then there is Penny, who is smart and spunky and he got along great with her, though he knows her dad hates him but at least her grandmother seems to be okay with him. He likes her but she lives in Whizville and like he said, can he really handle a long distance relationship?

Then there is Ginger. Despite how bummed she was do to her ex-boyfriend, they ended up having a good time together and he likes her…

Then there is Musa, the first and only fairy he has ever met. She is so pretty, fun and has the most amazing voice, not to mention she looks so beautiful, even with her wings. Sure, she lives in another dimension but she said that she and her friends are capable of coming to this world…so…so maybe…

Felicia. Danny still blushed as he thought about the platinum blonde girl. She might be a wild flirt, but she is really smart, charming and he knows that despite being a little wild, her heart is in the right place. Though her moving around a lot could cause a snag….

Daria…well…they might have started out with the wrong foot, but he ended up enjoying her kind of wit and sense of humor when it wasn't being targeted by him. However, he isn't so sure if he and she are dating compatible.

The same with Angelica. They started off so bad but ended up on somewhat pleasant terms after he saw her sticking up for her cousins. She is not so bad…but he is not sure is she is a good girlfriend…at least for him…

Then there is Barbara, otherwise known as Batgirl. She is lovely, smart and has amazing perspective and detective skills, not to mention she could take down baddies and she doesn't even have powers.

Cleo is also a unique case since she is the only mermaid he has ever dated but she lives all the way in Australia and once again, he is not sure he can handle a long distant relationship.

And last but not least is Starfire. Like Kim, she is a hero that doesn't even try to hide it. She, like Kara, may be an alien and she may be a little more obvious, but she is sweet and a good hero with a big heart. It's hard _not_ to feel some affection for her.

Each one is special in their own way and Danny has come to care for each of them in his own way. He likes them, but who is he going to pick to be his hopeful future girlfriend?

 _"Who am I going to choose?._..'Danny thought as he suddenly heard his door knocking.

"Hey Danny, lunch is ready…'His dad said.

"Be right there Dad…'Danny said, before he paused.

He got an idea but he is not so sure if it is wise…but he needs another male to talk to…

'Hey dad…can I ask you something?..." Danny started,.

"Danny, you're mom and I already gave you enough money for your dates so-

"It's not about money…'Danny said.

'Oh, so what it is?...'Jack asked and Danny sighed, unable to believe he is going to ask this, knowing he is risking super awkwardness and embarrassment.

But he is desperate.

'When…when you met mom…how did you know that she was the one?...'Danny asked, surprising his father in the process, who suddenly grinned widely.

'Ah, finally found the special lady…'Jack said.

"Dad…will you just answer me and keep the teasing to zero…'Danny said while his dad chuckled.

'Alright, alright…well, it happened back during my freshman year of college, not long after I met your mom in science class…I thought she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and after seeing her give a martial arts demonstration, I knew that I was hooked…"Jack said.

"Dad…what I mean is? Was there any sign, on how you could tell she was the one for you?..."Danny asked.

"Having trouble picking your ideal girl?...'Jack said in a rare moment of savviness.

"I just found out that practically every girl I went out with wants me as their match…'Danny said.

"Why are you surprised? You know that once a woman gets an eyeful of a Fenton, they are stuck on you…'Jack said in a proud tone.

"Dad…"Danny said in annoyance, wanting to get this over with.

"Alright…well…I guess…the first sign that I realized your mom was for me was this…that when I first woke up, the first thing I could think about was her smiling face…'Jack said, remembering the early days of when he fell in love with his wife.

"Her smile…"Danny questioned.

"I remembered that I woke up, laid in bed and I remembered the thought of her came to me and how it made me feel…that was the first sign, son…'Jack said and Danny looked surprised.

"Anyway, come on…the foods going to get cold…'Jack said to his son.

Danny nodded and followed him, still thinking about the kind of advice that his dad just gave him…

Could it really work?

* * *

 _The next day_

Danny opened his eyes, yawned and stretched his arms, having had a long night last night of constant ghost fighting and personal dilemmas over the choice he had to make.. Then he remembered the advice his father gave him yesterday, about letting the answer come to him and decided to take it.

The boy laid in his bed, closed his eyes and just waited for whom his heart truly wanted.

Then it came to him, he saw the image of her being the first thing coming to his mind, of how she smiled at him and how she made him feeling during their date. Danny tried to focus on his the thought of her made him feel and he opened his eyes in a stunned way as he felt his warm cheeks and knew that his heart is still fluttering.

"It _ **is**_ her…'Danny whispered as he now knew who he wanted to be as his match.

One girl, whom he didn't notice until now, who stood out compared to the rest of the girls he has dated this last month alone.

Danny soon got out, got dressed and rushed out of the house, before either his parents or sister could talk to him.

He then changed forms and started flying, since he knew what he has to do now.

* * *

 _At the mall_

 _At You+Me=LOVE!_

Danny entered the building and Flower Princess11 smiled when she saw him.

"Hello again, so have you made your decision?..."The brunette asked as she was ready to set everything up.

Unlike yesterday, Danny smiled and nodded.

"Yes…'He answered as he told the woman who he has chosen as his perfect match .

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Danny Meets His Match**_

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter will be Danny meeting up with his chosen girl. So stay tuned.

Also, I have just put a poll called _**"Who should be Danny Fenton's Perfect Match?"**. _You all will be given the chance to pick whom you believed should be the one Danny will choose. The polls will be closed in a week from today, on _**March 10,**_ so may the better girl win ;)

 _ **Ps:** _I decided to put all girls, just for the heck of it, LOL!

* * *

 **A/N(2)** : YAY! _**1000 REVIEWS!**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin:** Ugh, I hate Teen Titans Go, to me, the Orignal 2003 series will always be the TRUE series.

 **Funkatron:** Thank you, I am glad that you were pleased with how Katie turned out.

 **61394:** Um...her name is Cleo...

 **Neon Starch** and **1towrite** : Well, like I said, it's up to you all to see who will be Danny's match...

 **Leman42x:** Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	40. Danny Meets His Match

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 40:_** _ **Danny Meets His Match**_

 _Previously_

 _Danny entered the building and Flower Princess11 smiled when she saw him._

 _"Hello again, so have you made your decision?..."The brunette asked as she was ready to set everything up._

 _Unlike yesterday, Danny smiled and nodded._

 _"Yes…'He answered as he told the woman who he has chosen as his perfect match ._

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Danny took a deep breath, trying to keep his nerves in order. He had arrived here, made sure that his hair and clothes were neat, the flower he got was alright and that his breath was alright too. Yesterday, after much internal searching and thinking, he finally figured out whom he wanted to be his perfect match.

The one girl, who out of all the girls he has been out with, is the one he liked the most and wanted to see more…

As his perfect match.

And now today, he is here with her face to face.

The young halfa boy was now before her, with a single red rose in his hand and a visible blush on his face as he felt his heart still beating as he looked at the girl whom he hoped, after today, will be his new, official girlfriend.

He really, _really_ hoped that.

"I'm…I'm really glad that you agreed to this…"Danny said in a shy voice while the girl smiled at him.

"I'm really glad that you asked me to come here…'She said, showing off that smile that made Danny feel so many things right now.

So many wonderful things right now…

Danny took a deep breath, it was time to stop being shy and just be honest with her. To tell her about his feelings and the question he wants to ask her…

"Look…I…I have to be honest with you, I know that we haven't known each other very long…but I really like you…a lot…'Danny said, his heart still fluttering.

The girl smiled widened when she heard that.

"I like you too, Danny…"She said in that sweet sounding voice that made Danny feel so light, like right now.

 _"Focus, Fenton…you got a job to do here…_ 'Danny thought as he tried to stay focus and say what he wants to say to her.

"Look...I know that we haven't known each other very long, but….I think we have a connection…I can't lie, I have been out with a lot of girls since I joined the service, and while I did grow to care about many of them, you're the one who I couldn't stop thinking about the most…"Danny said, seeing a small blush form on her face.

"I got some other girls who wanted me as their next date, but you're the one whom I want to be with here today…"Danny said.

"Likewise…"She said to him in an earnest way.

Danny smiled and took a deep breath, needing to do this now, before he loses his nerve.

"I think you're amazing…you're so strong, so smart and so beautiful…I think we truly have something between us…something special…so…what…what I am trying to say is….Kara Kent, will you please go out with me?...'Danny said in a very shy voice.

He did it, he finally confessed his feelings to the special girl he liked.

His date, Kara heard this and her smile widened even more, a bright blush was on her beautiful face and she was looking like she was truly happy right now.

"Oh Danny, I thought you'd never ask…'Kara said as she pulled him into a hug.

Danny blinked, before she smiled widely and hugged her back. Once she pulled her away, she kissed him on the cheek, which now burned from her touch.

"You…You mean it…"Danny said in disbelief, while Kara kissed his other cheek.

"Does that answer your question?...'Kara said coyly after kissing his cheek.

A happy Danny couldn't believe. He finally worked up the nerve to tell Kara about his feelings for her and she just agreed to go out with him.

She's his girlfriend now!

 _"Kara Kent is my girlfriend… **.YAHOOO!..** **."**_ Danny thought in excitement as he still couldn't believe it.

He is now dating who is without a doubt, the most extraordinary girl he has ever met.

* * *

 _Later_

After their little heart to heart, Danny decided to take Kara out for their _official_ second date. They went to get lunch at a nice little Bistro, where Kara and Danny both ordered a platter a spaghetti and meatballs. After that, they took a troll through a nearby park and bought some ice cream that a nearby vendor was selling.

 _"Mmm_ ….I just love rocky road ice cream…"Kara said as she enjoyed munching on the treat.

 _"She's so cute…_ "Danny thought in fondness while he munched on his chocolate, strawberry cone.

However, their fun was briefly cut short when they heard a gun firing and they saw a pair of crooks robbing a jewelry store. The two super powered teenagers then shared a look, smiled, nodded.

"What do you say? Mind helping Danny Phantom in his home turf again?..."Danny asked the blonde girl, who pulled down her shirt to revealing her costume, which had the big " ** _S"_** symbol on it.

"It would be my pleasure…"Kara said to the boy.

It only took one moment for them to change into their superhero identities, and even less time in order to capture those moronic crooks, tie them us, turned them over to the proper authorities and then leave the scene.

After that, they decided to share a nice flight together, admiring the beauty of Amity Park from 200 feet in the air.

For the rest of the day, they had fun together feeling so comfortable and relaxed around each other, as they knew they had nothing to hide from each other now.

Comfortable and **_happy_** too.

Danny and Kara then flew by the coast and admire the beauty of the shoreline, stopped a few times to do some small heroic rescues together and then spent the rest of the day just having fun either by dancing, having dinner together and admiring the other and how much they feel about them.

Soon, it was sunset and the two, smitten teenagers were watching it from the highest point of the city, which offered and amazing view of it all.

"Beautiful…"Kara said in admiration.

"Yes, you are…"Danny said, making the blonde heroine blush at that.

He then took her hand in his and both teens felt their hearts vibrating so much right now. They both knew they had a bond between them now and they had hope that it will keep growing from here on out.

They didn't exactly know what the future has in store for them now, but what they did know is that right now, in this very moment, they are happy.

Very, very happy.

"Kara…are you…having a good time?...'Danny asked in a shy voice to the beautiful heroin.

"Yes, I am…today has been amazing…the best time I could remember having…'Kara admitted.

Danny blushed and the two continued holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Glowing green eyes looked within sparkling, sapphire blue eyes, both were smiling, blushing and feeling so smitten right now.

Danny wanted to do something, Kara wanted to do something too…and…well….

"Kara…'Danny whispered to the beautiful alien girl.

"Danny…'Kara whispered back, that same flush visible on her face.

Both were silent as they still looked into the others eyes, feeling so many wonderful things right now.

Before either of them knew it, they both leaned forward and they now shared a kiss, as the sun finally set, marking the end of a wonderful, wonderful day.

 _'Danny…_ 'Kara thought in bliss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _"Kara_ …'Danny thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

They both pulled away, with smitten looks on their faces. They looked at each other, making it obvious that what they felt for each other was mutual and above all genuine.

They said nothing, they didn't need to say anything since they knew about what they felt and how the other felt about them. And they knew they just felt happy.

So, very happy right now.

They lean in and shared another kiss, this one much longer and more passionate as the last, as the two now solidified the nature of their new relationship.

 _"Kara…I think I love you…"_ Danny thought as he continued kissing the beautiful heroin who found a special place in his heart.

One whom he knew now, without a doubt, is his one true, perfect match.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Congratulations to those who voted for Kara Kent/Supergirl :)

Technically speaking, during the polls there was a tie between Kara and Sabrina as both got 61 votes...So I decided to give the final vote to Kara as the winner, since I believed Danny was more attracted to her.

Also, many of you have suggested doing alternate endings for Danny, well I have decided to do just that, so stay tuned...However, Kara is the one that Danny _OFFICIALLY_ chooses.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Starblade aka Fiona:** You can say that again...

 **Ultimate Trojan, CyberActors15 ,ShadesofGrey777, Guest(3),TropicPalm, Guest(4), Ulexite,NeoMark ,warhaven22 , Guest (5),King of hearts568** and **Guest(8):** Congratulations for picking Kara Kent/ SuperGirl.

 **Frosty Wolf:** Glad that you enjoyed it...

 **AnimeKing6:** Glad that you liked it...

 **WordSmyth** and **Spectrer** : Thank you :)

 **nightmaster000,DARKPHANTOM13,wiseguy2415 ,The Brod Road , calvin9871, Gundoru, FrostHunter,Richard1081, Guest (9),Mark the Mark** and **yutch mathes:** Yes, I plan to do alternate endings, so wait and see...

 **qazse** : Sorry but I am not one for harem fics.

 **No name uwu:** How's this?

 **PhatNaruto18** : I'll think about it...

 **1towrite** and **Dreams Come True 996** : Duh! Of course Vicky and Cree would not be among the girls who picked Danny in the end. Vicky is a shallow, greedy shrew and Cree is a vain, child hater.

 **someonestupED:** At least he finally made his choice...

 **DJ Rodriguez:** Nice to have you back DJ, hope you enjoyed the cruise. Also, thanks for the 5 consecutive reviews in a row ;)

 **BeConFuzzled Writer** : Yes, I did and I am proud of it :)

 **D3r3k souland3rk:** I don't think so...

 **Batguy01:** I will think about it, but I can't make any promises...

 **redandready45** : How's this?

 **Mashot Tito:** We shall see...

 **cheerfullygrim** : Sorry but they only allow up to two votes per poll...

 **Wiley E Coyote:** Good luck, LOL!

 **SofiPhan29:** Sorry, not Sam...

 **Guest(7):** Likely yes, but if not, who cares? ;)

 **kombatant88:** You can say that again...

 **InfinityStarblazer,** **Hashirama 1710** and **61394:** Sorry, I did mean March 10, sorry for that typo.

 **Hashirama 1710,TerribleFrog , Highline , sguimba,Cjunleashed97,Darkness Rissing,Feiden, JAKEkenstein, Invader Johnny ,** **Beast Mode92 ,Guest(10), stellarntes,danifan3000, jh831 ,Guest(6) , jc-montanorock, Guest(1), Guest(2), Guest(3),** **Sortofsane, Leman42x** and **Sir Duncan Frost :** Sorry, but it's Kara here but I can say that they will make an appearance later in this fic, so stay tuned..

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	41. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 41:_** _ **Epilogue**_

 _15 years later_

It was a beautiful day in the town known as Amity Park, the sun is shining, birds are chirping and many families were out, enjoying this lovely day together, as families should.

Including one very special family who lived in this special, little town.

"Like this, daddy?..."A little girl with black hair asked as she was trying to levitate off of the ground, though she seemed to be struggling a bit.

"Yes, Ally, you're doing great…just a little more…"Her father said in excitement as he saw her managing to stay a few inches off of the ground at a time.

After a few more tries, the little girl managed to finally float off of the ground and is now in the air.

She is flying!

 ** _'YES! LIKE THAT_**!..."Her father said proudly as he watched his daughter fly around in circles, laughing happily as she did so.

"I'm flying! I'm flying!..." Ally shouted in excitement as she flew around and then barreled into her father, who pulled her into a hug.

"That's my girl! I knew that you could do it!..."Father said proudly as he continued to hug her, feeling full of parental pride right now.

"So did I…'A blonde woman said as she had recorded the whole thing with a video camera, while a little blonde baby boy was next to her in his little blue baby seat, who is blissfully sucking his thumb.

"Did you see me, mommy! I flew!...'Ally said happily, as her mother came to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, I did angel and I got it all on tape..I'm so proud of you…"Her mother said as her daughter smiled so widely.

"What do you expect? She is the daughter of _Supergirl_ after all…"Father said as he sent his wife a smirk.

'And the daughter of Danny Phantom…"Mother said with an identical smirk on her face.

Yes, this is Daniel " _Danny_ " Fenton, age 29, with his wife of 5 years, Kara Fenton, formerly known as Kara Kent, and unknown to most, Kara Zor-El. They have been together for 15 years now, ever since they Danny chose her as his perfect match and later asked her out, when they were still teenagers.

Many years have passed since then and Danny has really grown up and he is no longer that scrawny boy he once was. At the age of 18, he got a _huge_ growth spurt and now stood proudly at 6"01'. Not to mention, all of the ghost fighting and training has resulted in him becoming very fit, much to his wife's joy.

Kara is still as beautiful as she has ever been, she now stands proudly at 5"10'. Her blonde hair has become longer, reaching her waist and she usually keeps it in a ponytail now and her body is still as slender and athletic as ever, even after becoming a mother of two.

It seems that Kryptonian DNA had more perks than they originally thought. She still wears her glasses, but only in public.

Now they are shy of 30, married and they have two kids, a four year old daughter named Ally, short for Alura, named after Kara's beloved late mother and a one year old baby son named Jackson Clark, nicknamed " _Jackie_ " who is basically a blonde version of his father.

 _'AH! Gah!..._ 'The baby gurgled loudly, demanding attention.

"I got you Jackie…'Danny said as he picked up his infant son, while his wife tended to their daughter, who is still enjoying flying.

 ** _"Flying! Flying!..._** 'Ally shouted as she kept flying around, only for her mother to grab her.

"Okay angel, I thinks that enough practice for today, now come on…Your uncle Tucker and auntie Velma will be here soon for dinner with Tucker Junior…"Kara said to her daughter who nodded.

The superpowered family of four soon went inside their home, a large, three story, modern looking home that was outside of the city, which was both lovely and above all, private. Just as the way they like it.

* * *

 _Inside_

The inside of their home was elegantly decorated but also modest, considering who the owner actually is.

"Ally, I thought I told you to go pick up your toys…'Kara said to her daughter.

"Alright, mommy…'Allie said as she picked up some of her dolls and put them in her toy chest.

Kara shook her head and chuckled a bit.

She still sometimes couldn't believe that she settled down and became a mother. It's been over 5 years since she and Danny got married, in a human/Kyptonian ceremony as per her wishes and they had Ally that same year. It's been such a wonderful life they have, especially after the Disasteroid incident.

After Danny chose her to be as his match, he and she had dated on and off for a while, only to officially go steady during the time of the Disasteroid and Danny admitted that he loves her, which she admitted back.

After Danny managed to rally all of the other ghosts into turning the Earth intangible, even after all the other heroes failed to destroy the asteroid, he revealed himself to the public and received a lot of positive reception because of it. Not long after that, the Justice league came to recruit him, due to Kara giving a good word to her cousin over him. Danny was happy to join, but took a while to get used to the league, due to some of them having disapproved of him revealing his identity to the public, but Danny stood by his decision, since he felt that he had to stop with all of the secrets and that it was time to truly be honest with the world. Kara, while she didn't completely approve of his choice, respected his decision and still stood by him.

Due to Danny's fame, Kara Kent ended up becoming famous due to being part of a celebrity couple, though she kept her own identity a secret. Clark, her cousin, took a while to get used to his cousin dating Danny due to him going " _public_ ", mostly because he was worried for Kara being so exposed could be dangerous, but Kara insisted that she could handle her duties as supergirl and keep her identity a secret, even under the limelight.

She ended up proving herself right. If anything, it became a good cover since no one would actually believe that someone like Supergirl would be the type to settle down and get married, not to mention, whenever people see Ally's powers, they all assume she inherited from her father. So, it ended up having more benefits than they thought, since now her kids don't have to be so discreet about their powers like she has to be, due to their father being a public figure now. Heck, as far as the public is concern, Kara is Danny's wife while Supergirl is just an old friend and ally, though the tabloids once tried to make rumors that Danny was having an affair behind his wife's back with Supergirl, though no one believed it and it's just fine.

But that doesn't mean they didn't have their own ups in down in their relationships, they had a couple in the form of Sam Manson and Jimmy Olson, who both expressed jealousy due to their relationship, even after being brought into the loop of the others secret identity. Sam got jealous of Kara and it got even worse when she revealed herself as Supergirl. it. Sam, out of sadness, confessed her feelings but Danny told her that he will always care about her, but that he is in love with Kara. Sam was bitter for a while, but eventually let it all go, especially after Kara helped saved her, Danny and Tucker from an attack by Spectra and Sam realized that she truly did love Danny. She eventually got together with a guy named Chris Morgan, a vegan and nature lover and moved on, still being a close friend to Danny, even after all of these years.

Jimmy Olson was a little less trouble, but it took a while longer for him to let Kara go. He was jealous of Danny and Kara's relationship but stepped aside since he wanted Kara to be happy, only to crack under pressure and blur out his feelings during an argument he had with the beautiful heroin. Kara was stunned but let him down gently, saying that what she feels for Danny is the real deal and that no matter what, she will always care about him.

Jimmy eventually got over her and got together with Lucy Lane, Lois's younger sister who was in the army.

Life moved on with everybody, Tucker went steady with his only perfect 10 Velma and eventually married her not long after Danny and Kara tied the knot. Jazz and Dani, Danny's sister are doing well too. Jazz eventually got together with a guy named Antonio Garcia, a power ranger, whom she met on the dating service, they are married now and Jazz still works for Fenton Works International, helping her brother behind the scenes while Antonio now works as one of the scientists there. Dani however is happily single now, with no desire to settle down yet, though that doesn't mean she doesn't do her fair share of dating when she is off duty.

Anyway, after the Disasteroid, both Danny and Kara kept their super heroics while they continued their education, graduated, started their careers, before they finally chose to settle down and get married and star a family. Danny, due to his fame, has become one of the richest philanthropists in the world, due to his family's ghost hunting business expanding into an international incorporation for all things ghostly, not to mention all of the money Danny gets for his merchandising and television appearances. He has also become an astronaut, having finished the training, though he is mostly grounded on Earth due to still being needed for his superhero duties and his new position in the league. Kara is now a top reporter for CatCo World Wide Media, working for its Amity Park Branch. Many people were surprised that the wife of Danny Phantom chose to become a reporter instead of enjoying the privileges that come with being married to a rich celebrity, but Kara insisted that she wanted to be a reporter and get by on her own merit, not by her husband's influence.

So Danny is an astronaut and Kara is an ace reporter for Cat Co, though she still dons her super girl suit at times, but ever since she became a mother, she decided to ease up on the heroics and only suit up when she was _truly_ needed.

She loves being a hero, but being a parent is just as important of a duty as far as she is concern.

Speaking of which, as mentioned earlier, they now have two kids. A girl named Ally and a son named Jackson Clark.

Their daughter, Alura Madeline Fenton, otherwise known as Ally, is the spitting image of Kara, though she, like her brother, has her father's ghostly green eyes, black hair, which also turns white whenever she tries and use her powers. Her baby brother is still too young to tell if he has powers, but Danny couldn't help but notice his eyes glowed brighter whenever he cries, so he suspects that he will have powers soon enough.

It's only been a year since Ally showed signs of having powers, due to accidentally shooting a green bolt of energy from her hands during when she was having a tantrum Since then, her parents had worked on training her to control her powers, and she is finally getting the hang on flying, just like her parents before thinks his children's powers are due to their father's ghostly DNA, as they kept the kyptonian heritage a secret with only their family and closest friends knew the truth.

"Honey, I think Jackie needs a diaper change…'Danny called from the other room and Kara sighed.

"His diapers are in the nursery…'Kara said with a giggle, before she went to go help her husband tend to their youngest child.

Powers or not, they really no different than a real family in the end

* * *

 _Later_

The family of four were still at home, Kara is in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the guests while Danny is in the living room, tending to his children.

Jackie is sleeping soundly is his playpen, taking his afternoon nap, while Ally talked her father into playing with her.

 _"Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man~..."_ Ally happily sang as she and her father continued to play the game for a while.

Once they were done, Danny got up.

"Alright princess…I think that's enough for now…Daddy is going to go see if mommy needs any help in the kitchen…'Danny said to his daughter who pouted.

"Okay daddy…'Ally said.

Danny was about to leave, only to turn back.

'And please, no going outside, especially by fazing…I don't want you to get dirty again…'Danny said to his daughter, who lately has been using her intangibility a lot.

"Yes, daddy…'Ally said as she then innocently went to play with her dolls.

Danny chuckled as she soon to the kitchen, saw his wife who is busy cooking the spaghetti.

Danny got a mischievous look on his face as he tip toed into the kitchen, with an eager look on his face , his hands stretched out and-

"Nice try…"Kara said, not even bothering to break her focus away, while Danny chuckled, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to catch you off guard one of these days, beautiful…'Danny said as she snuggled closer to her and Kara tried to keep a straight face.

"Baby, I got to focus on dinner…"Kara said as she tried not to laugh over the kisses he is giving her on her neck.

"Dinner can wait…I'm more in the mood for some _home cooking,_ my self…"Danny said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"You can't resist making puns, can't you?..."Kara said.

"Nope…'Danny said as he continued to kiss her on the neck.

"Danny…later…our guests will be here in an hour and I still got to get supper done…'Kara said as she giggled, she turned to face him.

Which turned out to be her undoing as she ended up seeing the kind of gleam in his eye and ended up sending him back.

"Oh come on…all it would really take is a few second of heat vision, super speed and all that…'Danny said as he wrapped her arms around her, keeping her close.

"I know but I like cooking the _human_ way and…"Kara paused when Danny started kissing her on the cheek, lowering her defenses.

"You know, it totally _fascinates_ me how the strongest, most powerful woman in the whole world is still okay with doing something so… _domestic_ …"Danny said.

'Are you making fun of me?..."Kara said, in a teasing kind of way.

"Of the strongest, most beautiful woman in the world? I don't think I'm _that_ crazy…'Danny chuckled and Kara did as well.

"Believe me, you've had your moments….not that I'm complaining…'Kara purred as her arms were now on his broad shoulders.

"Neither am I…'Danny purred back.

The husband and wife soon leaned in and started kissing, with Kara putting everything on low, since she had a feeling things were going to heat up real soon.

 _"Oh, Danny…"_ Kara whispered before they started bringing tongues into this.

 _"Oh, Kara_ …'Danny whispered back before he dipped her, making this an even more intimate moment between them.

They kissed for a while, before they pulled back, giving each other the same look of passion they had.

Powers, wealth, prestige didn't change the fact that they were a husband and wife, who, even after all of these years, are still as madly in love with each other as ever before.

 ** _"I love you…_** 'The husband and wife said before they kissed again.

After a while, dinner eventually got ready, they entertained their guests, ate, enjoyed the rest of the evening together and then prepared for bed, while Danny and Kara, once alone in the privacy of their bedroom, knowing that their guests have gone home, their children were peacefully sleeping in bed and their home was nice and quiet.

"Ally and Jackie are finally fast asleep…"Kara said to her husband, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Perfect…'Danny said in a flirtatious voice while Kara sent him a smirk.

"I thought you were tired…'Kara teased.

"You know me…I always get my second wind…especially for you…'Danny purred, causing his wife to giggle.

They leaned in and kissed and Danny soon went to nibbling on her neck, making Kara laugh at his actions.

"Danny…stop, you know I'm ticklish there" Kara giggled and gasped when he playfully bit her, but made no effort to push him off.

Why would she? she likes this too much!

"It still fascinates me that the strongest woman in the world only weakness is that she is ticklish…'Danny said in a purr.

"No, my only weakness is you…'Kara said sarcastically, though there is a smile on face showed there were true.

"Likewise…'Danny purred back, making Kara giggle again before they resumed kissing.

It wasn't long before it became passionate as Danny now pinned Kara to the bed. He is now on top of her, his tongue is now in her mouth and the husband and wife enjoyed this passionate embrace.

Even being married 5 years and having kids didn't change the fact that they were just crazy about one another and always will be.

 ** _"Oh Danny~…"_** Kara whispered in between the kisses, before enthusiastically resuming for more.

 ** _'Oh Kara~…_** 'Danny purred before he went back to kissing her more and more.

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

The couple lip locked for a while, before going back to deep kissing the way that they like.

 ** _"Mmmmmm_** _…._ 'Kara moaned as she enjoyed being so close to her husband like this.

 ** _"Mmmmmm_** _…'Danny_ let out a little moan, which encouraged Kara even more.

They kissed for a while, before they pulled back, giving each other the same look of passion they had, just like the one they had given each other back when they first started dating, from when Danny first proposed to her when he turned 21, from their wedding night and many other special times in their life together…

Powers, wealth, prestige didn't change the fact that they were a husband and wife, who, even after all of these years, are still as madly in love with each other as ever before.

 ** _"I love you…_** 'The husband and wife said before they kissed again.

They embraced once again, which lasted all throughout the night. They both felt so happy, healthy and in love as they ever been before.

On what was just another day in their wonderful, **_super_** life together….

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...Part 1**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin,** **FrostHunter** , **Dreams Come True 996** and **Themetavoorhes** **:** Thank you, I aim to please :)

 **AnimeKing6:** Don't worry, the alternate endings will begin soon...

 **The Brod Road** : I will consider it and let everyone know when I am done...

 **61394:** 62 people voted for Kara, and she was tied with Sabrina for the win. I hope that clears things up.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	42. What if Danny picked Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 42:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 1**_

Danny took a deep breath, trying to keep his nerves in order. He had arrived here, made sure that his hair and clothes were neat, the flower he got was alright and that his breath was alright too. Yesterday, after much internal searching and thinking, he finally figured out whom he wanted to be his perfect match.

The one girl, who out of all the girls he has been out with, is the one he liked the most and wanted to see more…

As his perfect match.

And now today, he is here with her face to face.

The young halfa boy was now before her, with a single red rose in his hand and a visible blush on his face as he felt his heart still beating as he looked at the girl whom he hoped, after today, will be his new, official girlfriend.

He really, _really_ hoped that.

"I'm…I'm really glad that you agreed to this…"Danny said in a shy voice while the girl smiled at him.

"I'm really glad that you asked me to come here…'She said, showing off that smile that made Danny feel so many things right now.

So many wonderful things right now…

Danny took a deep breath, it was time to stop being shy and just be honest with her. To tell her about his feelings and the question he wants to ask her…

"Look…I…I have to be honest with you, I know that we haven't known each other very long…but I really like you…a lot…'Danny said, his heart still fluttering.

The girl smiled widened when she heard that.

"I like you too, Danny…"She said in that sweet sounding voice that made Danny feel so light, like right now.

 _"Focus, Fenton…you got a job to do here…_ 'Danny thought as he tried to stay focus and say what he wants to say to her.

"Look...I know that we haven't known each other very long, but….I think we have a connection…I can't lie, I have been out with a lot of girls since I joined the service, and while I did grow to care about many of them, you're the one who I couldn't stop thinking about the most…"Danny said, seeing a small blush form on her face.

"I got some other girls who wanted me as their next date, but you're the one whom I want to be with here today…"Danny said.

"Likewise…"She said to him in an earnest way.

Danny smiled and took a deep breath, needing to do this now, before he loses his nerve.

"I think you're amazing…you're so strong, so smart and so beautiful…I think we truly have something between us…something special…so…what…what I am trying to say is….Sabrina Spellman, will you please go out with me?...'Danny said in a very shy voice.

He did it, he finally confessed his feelings to the special girl he liked.

His date, Sabrina heard this and her smile widened even more, a bright blush was on her beautiful face and she was looking like she was truly happy right now.

"Oh Danny, yes!…" Sabrina said, looking and sounding so happy.

Happy enough that she even pulled him in for a hug.

Danny blinked, before she smiled widely and hugged her back. Once she pulled her away, she kissed him on the cheek, which now burned from her touch.

"You…You mean it?…"Danny said in disbelief, while the cute blonde giggled.

"Oh course…I really like you and I'd love to go out with you…"Sabrina said sweetly before she kissed his other cheek.

A happy Danny couldn't believe. He finally worked up the nerve to tell Sabrina about his feelings for her and she just agreed to go out with him.

She's his _**girlfriend**_ now!

 _"Sabrina Spellman is my girlfriend… **.YAHOOO!..** **."**_ Danny thought in excitement as he still couldn't believe it.

He is now dating who is without a doubt, the most extraordinary girl he has ever met.

* * *

 _Later_

After their little heart to heart, Danny decided to take Sabrina out for their _official_ second date.

'So, where do you want to go?...'Danny asked as he still held her hand.

"I don't know, the day is young…we can see a movie, get something to eat…see the sights…'Sabrina said.

"Sounds good to me…"Danny chuckled as he went to do just that with her.

Danny took Sabrina to see a movie, then they grabbed a bite at a nice little café, where they talked about recent events, joked around and had a pleasant time together.

After that, they went through a walk in the park, until Danny suggested they could go for a flight, which Sabrina only answered by conjuring up her broom stick and challenging him to a race.

The two supernatural teenagers soared through the air, having fun as they tried to figure out who was faster, Sabrina on her broom or Danny with his ghost powers.

After half an hour, it ended up being a tie but they didn't care, they had a lot of fun, just hanging out with someone who is so much like them and someone who they could truly be themselves with, without fearing rejection due to being different or anything.

"That was a nice little race _Ms. Spellman_ …'Danny said after landing and changing back.

"Yes, it was…it's a nice warm up for when I win next time, _Mr. Phantom…_ " Sabrina said as she used her powers to send her broom away.

Danny sent her a challenging, flirtatious smirk at that remark.

"We shall see…we shall see…'Danny said and Sabrina giggled, before the two decided to take the other's hand, feeling comfortable around each other.

Comfortable and _happy_ too…

Yes…They felt happy right now, since they knew they were with someone who could truly understand what the other one is going through.

They felt happy, since they knew that they could trust the other, not just with their respective secrets but with the fact that they can truly understand what its like, being an _unusual_ teenager.

After a long day of fun, both in the magical and mundane kinds of way. Danny took Sabrina to the highest point of Amity Park in order to see the sun go down. The two supernatural teenagers then enjoyed watching the very beautiful sight of Amity Park during sundown.

"Beautiful…"Sabrina said in admiration.

"Yes, you are…"Danny said, making the blonde witch blush at that.

He then took her hand in his and both teens felt their hearts vibrating so much right now. They both knew they had a bond between them now and they had hope that it will keep growing from here on out.

They didn't exactly know what the future has in store for them now, but what they did know is that right now, in this very moment, they are happy.

Very, very happy.

"Sabrina…are you…are you having a good time?...'Danny asked in a shy voice to the beautiful young witch.

"Yes, I am…today has been... _magical_ … …'Sabrina said, feeling so happy right now.

For a while, she had been sad about Harvey and Gem but ever since she met Danny, she actually stopped thinking about it. All she could think about was this amazing guy who she is with right now, how he actually understands what it's like being different due to reasons that were out of their control and how he never judged her for it.

It felt nice to be with Danny. He's sweet, kind, funny, patient and fun to be around. Plus, him being a superhero is really cool too, not to mention he gets what it's like, being a supernatural teen in a mostly human world.

It felt nice to be with someone, who gets that.

"Yes… _ **magical**_ …'Danny sad as he gently squeezed her hand a bit, feeling so many wonderful things right now.

Danny blushed and the two continued holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Glowing green eyes looked within sparkling blue eyes. They both were smiling, blushing and feeling so smitten right now.

Danny wants to do something, Sabrina wants to do something too…and…well….

"Sabrina…'Danny whispered to the beautiful witch.

"Danny…'Sabrina whispered back, that same flush visible on her face.

Both were silent as they still looked into the others eyes, feeling so many wonderful things right now.

Before either of them knew it, they both leaned forward and they now shared a kiss, as the sun finally set, marking the end of a wonderful, wonderful day.

 _'Danny…_ 'Sabrina thought in bliss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _"Sabrina_ …'Danny thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

They both pulled away, with smitten looks on their faces. They looked at each other, making it obvious that what they felt for each other was mutual and above all genuine.

They said nothing, they didn't need to say anything since they knew about what they felt and how the other felt about them. And they knew they just felt happy.

So, very happy right now.

They leaned in and shared another kiss, this one much longer and more passionate as the last, as the two now solidified the nature of their new relationship.

 _"Sabrina…I think I love you…"_ Danny thought as he continued kissing the beautiful witch who bewitched him to no end.

One whom he knew now, without a doubt, is his one true, perfect match.

* * *

 _15 years later_

It was a beautiful day in the town known as Amity Park, the sun is shining, birds are chirping and many families were out, enjoying this lovely day together, as families should.

Including one very special family who lived in this special, little town.

"Mommy…where's teddy?...'A little girl with green eyes asked her mother.

"I think you left him in the living room, Tabbi…'A 29 year old woman said to her daughter.

The little girl went inside, saw her teddy bear that was behind the couch and she squealed in delight.

"Teddy!...'The little girl exclaimed happily.

So happy that she started flying around the room with the bear.

"Tabitha Fenton!…you know the rules, no flying in the house…"The mother said to her daughter, who stopped and landed.

"Sorry, mommy….'The little girl said to her mother, who smiled at her.

"It's alright, Tabbi…now go play…'The mother said as her sweet little daughter did as she was told.

While the little girl went to play, a man, the girl's father walked into the room and turned to his wife with an amused expression.

"It seems Tabbi's flying is coming along great…'The father said, while his wife sent him a look.

"I know, but I rather she saves that for outside until she gets more control…the last time she flew into a vase, remember Danny…"Sabrina said to her husband.

"I know…but in Tabbi's defense, didn't you fix the vase two seconds later, Sabrina..."Danny questioned.

"Not the point, Danny…'Sabrina said, while her husband chuckled.

Yes, this is Daniel " _Danny_ " Fenton, age 29, with his wife of 5 years, Sabrina Spellman-Fenton, formerly just Sabrina Spellman. They have been together for 15 years now, ever since they Danny chose her as his perfect match and later asked her out when they were still teenagers.

Many years have passed since then and Danny has really grown up and he is no longer that scrawny boy he once was. At the age of 18, he got a _huge_ growth spurt and now stood proudly at 6"01'. Not to mention, all of the ghost fighting and training has resulted in him becoming very fit, much to his wife's joy.

Sabrina is still as beautiful as she has ever been, she now stands proudly at 5"6', 5"8" with the heels she is wearing right now. Her blonde hair has become longer, reaching her waist and it flowed freely down her back. She has also matured greatly, no longer is she that cute teenager, but a very beautiful woman, just shy of 30.

"Anyway, remember to get ready….my aunts and Salem will be here for dinner around 6 and I want both you and Tabbi ready for their visit…'Sabrina said to her husband.

"Yes, dear…"Danny said as he chuckled.

Sabrina chuckled too and the two shared a quick kiss before going about with their personal business. Danny cast another look at her, watching her get the house ready in the _"mortal"_ way and he smiled.

He really loves his wife. Sometimes, he just can't believe that they have been married for five years now or that they have such a beautiful little daughter now to boot. One that is every bit as beautiful and as special as her mother before her. Heck, sometimes he couldn't believe how much has changed since he first met his precious, precious Sabrina, the light of his life.

After he chose her to be as his match, he and she had dated on and off for a while, only to officially go steady during the time of the Disasteroid and Danny admitted that he loves her, which Sabrina admitted back. It was the most precious moment in their relationship, bested only when they got married and later had Tabbi.

Anyway, after Danny managed to rally all of the other ghosts into turning the Earth intangible after all other methods failed, including Sabrina and the Witches council attempt to destroy the asteroid in secret, only to discover that it was made of ecto-ranium, which was impervious to magic. Anyway, his plan worked, he revealed himself, got famous and he and Sabrina continued their relationship, happy as two people possibly could be.

But that doesn't mean they didn't have to face some challenges. The biggest two were some of their old friends such as Sam Manson. Sam got jealous of Sabrina and it got even worse when she revealed herself as a witch and Sam accused her of putting a spell on Danny, only for Danny to call her out on it. Sam, out of sadness, confessed her feelings but Danny told her that he will always care about her, but that he is in love with Sabrina and that he has his free will. Sam was bitter for a while, even tried to prove to him that Sabrina was trouble but never succeeded but eventually let it all go, especially after Sabrina helped saved her and Tucker from an attack by Spectra and Sam realized that she truly is a good guy that truly cares about Danny. She eventually got together with a guy named Chris Morgan, a vegan and nature lover and moved on, still being a close friend to Danny, even after all of these years.

The other problems came from Sabrina's own neck of the woods.

Gem, Sabrina's mortal enemy, was enraged that her most hated rival was dating a celebrity, and even Cassandra, who occasionally used her magic to make things hard for them, to break them up out of jealousy but it didn't work, they stayed strong. Harvey got jealous when he found out that Sabrina had a boyfriend and it caused a strain in their relationship for a while, but eventually, he managed to let it go when he realized that Danny actually cares about Sabrina and that she is happy. Harvey was sad but eventually managed to move on, hooked up with Sabrina's old friend Chloe and seemed to have been doing well for himself.

Though there were people who accepted them off the bat, like his parents and Jazz who became very fond of Sabrina when they met her, and that didn't change after she revealed herself as a witch not long after Danny confessed to them about being Danny Phantom. His parents accepted her, just as they did him. Sabrina's family were quick to accept them, since they were witches and didn't mind him being a ghost, though they did threaten to trap him in the Ghost Zone if he hurt Sabrina. Despite that, they got along well, especially him and Salem, who became a good friend, even if Danny got a little weirded out over his " _dark_ " sense of humor. Tucker and his eventual future wife Velma accepted them too, even though it took Sam a while to get used to the beautiful witch that Danny was in love with, but eventually they all ended up getting along together.

Years have passed and Danny and Sabrina grew up together, their feelings growing stronger each day. Danny continued with his super heroics and Sabrina with her witch training. They went to college, graduated, started their careers, before they finally chose to settle down and get married and star a family.

Danny, due to his fame, has become one of the richest philanthropists in the world, due to his family's ghost hunting business expanding into an international incorporation for all things ghostly, not to mention all of the money Danny gets for his merchandising and television appearances. He has also become an astronaut, having finished the training, though he is mostly grounded on Earth due to still being needed for his superhero duties and because he wanted to be close to his family.

Sabrina is now one of the most powerful witch in the world and is now a member of the witches council. Now she and Danny are working hard to make a real relationship between witches and mortals. Due to her husband's actions during the Disasteroid, humans have become much more accepting of the supernatural world and some witches are even coming out of hiding, while others still clung to the old ways. So it was her duty in hopes of one day finally uniting the two worlds and so no one will have to go the stigma she had to go through due to being _"half_ "anything.

When she is not working with the witches council, she is a freelance journalist for the Amity Park Gazette. Many people were surprised that the wife of Danny Phantom chose to become a reporter instead of enjoying the privileges that come with being the wife of a rich celebrity, but Sabrina insisted that she wanted to be a reporter, to be independent and get by on her own merit, not by her husband's influence.

It wasn't easy but she managed to successfully juggle working for the witches council, a journalist, a wife and a mother.

Yes, as you already know, they have a daughter now.

A beautiful little 4 year old girl named Tabitha Samantha Fenton, nicknamed Tabbi Fenton. Tabbi is the spitting image of her mother, having the same blonde hair, nose and her mother's smile, though unlike her mother, she has a pair of glowing green eyes that she inherited from her father, along with something else.

It was discovered not long after she was born that Tabbi has powers, apparently Danny's ghostly powers mixing with Sabrina's witch heritage jump started her a lot earlier than her mom. According to her great aunt Hilda and Zelda, Tabbi has potential to grow up to be the most powerful being in both the witch and ghost worlds, if given the proper training.

Sabrina insisted that she would be in charge of her training, and Danny insisted that he will help as well, only consenting to having Hilda and Zelda's help. Tabbi seems to have basic ghostly powers such as flight, invisibility and becoming intangible and her hair even becomes white at will whenever she uses her powers for long in her " _ghost form_ ". Her father trained her in those, though her magical powers are a little harder to grasp, since she tends to goof up, due to her young age but Zelda can sense a lot of raw power within her.

Anyone who sees Tabbi trying to do magic, well…they all just assume her powers came from her father's ghostly DNA, and it was probably better that way.

"Daddy…" Tabbi shouted as she ran to her father.

'What is it, baby?...'Danny said as he bent down to see his precious little girl.

"Can you play with me, pretty please?..."Tabbi asked her daddy is sweet voice.

"Sure THING, my little princess. What do you want to play?..."Danny asked as he picked up his child, who laughed.

"Tag…tag…"Tabbi insisted.

"Okay, but we better go outside..you know your mommy doesn't like you running inside the house…"Danny said and Tabbi shook her head.

"No…not running…fly! Fly!...'Tabbi said in excitement.

'Okay, but same thing…"Danny said and Tabbi cheered.

The little girl went outside, changed into her white haired form and floated off of the ground and to her father, who is also in his ghostly form as well.

"Tag, you it!...'Tabbi shouted before she soared to the sky.

"I'm gonna get you…'Danny said as he went into the air and playfully chased his little girl.

Sure, he is fast enough to catch her, but Tabbi really loves this game, so he acted slow on purpose just to let her keep having her fun for a while.

She really looks so precious like this, flying and laughing freely.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny, now in his human form, walked back inside the house, carrying little Tabbi, who is in her base form and is sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"What have we here?...'Sabrina asked as she walked inside, to see her daughter asleep.

"Tabbi fell asleep…had a little too much fun…got tired…much like her old man…"Danny said as Sabrina took her little girl in her arms.

"I'll go put her in bed, she could use a nap before company comes…"Sabrina said as she went to place Tabbi in her bedroom.

Once she came back, the beautiful witch came back to see her husband, having washed his face and is now drying off.

"Tabbi is asleep, the roast is in the oven and we still got about two hours before our guests arrive…'Sabrina said, which resulted in Danny wrapping his arms around her.

"Which means, two hours of you, me and absolute peace and quiet…'Danny said in a flirtatious voice while Sabrina sent him a smirk.

They leaned in and kissed and Danny soon went to nibbling on her neck, making Sabrina laugh at his actions.

"Danny…stop it…I…I just got my hair the way I like it…'Sabrina laughed but made no effort to push him off.

Why would she? she likes this too much!

"We got time…and besides, you look so beautiful, even if your hair is a mess…'Danny said in a purr.

"Oh, you sure have a way with words…'Sabrina said sarcastically, though there is a smile on face.

"All for you, baby…'Danny purred back, making Sabrina giggle before they resumed kissing.

It wasn't long before it became passionate as Danny now pinned Sabrina to the couch that they were on, he is on top of her, his tongue is now in her mouth and the husband and wife enjoyed this passionate embrace.

Even being married 5 years and having a child didn't change the fact that they were just crazy about one another and always will be.

 ** _"Oh Danny~…"_** Sabrina whispered in between the kisses, before enthusiastically resuming for more.

 ** _'Oh Sabrina~…_** 'Danny purred before he went back to kissing her more and more.

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

The couple lip locked for a while, before going back to deep kissing the way that they like.

 ** _"Mmmmmm_** _…._ 'Sabrina moaned as she enjoyed being so close to her husband like this.

 ** _"Mmmmmm_** _…'Danny_ let out a little moan, which encouraged Sabrina even more.

They kissed for a while, before they pulled back, giving each other the same look of passion they had, just like the one they had given each other back when they first started dating, from when Danny first proposed to her when he turned 21, from their wedding night and many other special times in their life together…

Powers, wealth, prestige didn't change the fact that they were a husband and wife, who, even after all of these years, are still as madly in love with each other as ever before.

 ** _"I love you…_** 'The husband and wife said before they kissed again.

They pulled away and the married couple sent each other a look, making it obvious what do they want.

"How much longer until the roast is ready and the guests arrive, again?..."Danny asked his wife, who had a smirk on her face.

"The roast will be ready in like two hours, our guests…sometime after that…'Sabrina said.

"Works for me…'Danny said as he pulled her in for more, which Sabrina was quick to reciprocate, this time, in the privacy of their bedroom.

A few hours later, Danny and Sabrina, both with satisfied looks on their faces, got gussied up again, and went back to preparing for their visit. Tabbi soon woke up for her nap, was bathed, dressed in a cute little pink dressed and had had her hair styled in a white bow, making her look precious.

After that, Zelda and Hilda arrived, both whom gushed over little Tabitha, bringing her presents before they went to talk to Sabrina and Danny. Tabbi even played with Salem for a bit, and the snarky cat, despite trying to be a tough guy, is a _ **huge softie**_ when it comes to little Tabbi. After that, dinner was served, their guests were entertained and they all enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

Now it was late and everyone soon left for home to get to bed Now that they were alone, Tabbi is now sleeping peacefully in her room, since it was already passed her bed time. And Danny and Sabrina, once they were alone in the privacy of their bedroom embraced once again, which lasted all throughout the night.

They both felt so happy, healthy and in love as they ever been before.

On what was just another day in their **_magical_** life together as husband and wife….

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 2**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **calvin9871, sguimba, Xero Tenshi,Mashot Tito, Boris Yeltsin,Invader Johnny, Leman42x The Brod Road ,1towrite , nightmaster000,Davidscrazy234** and **61394 :** Thank you :)

 **DP-Observant69:** Thanks for spotting that little error.

 **The French** : Merci beaucoup

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Yes,I used the same Chris Morgan. Also thank you :)

 **Link Shadowfox** and **danifan3000** **:** How's this?

 **redandready45:** I guess it was a little mushy, but I am a sucker for tender family moments, as well as romance :)

 **A. Briz:** Which was it? I think I missed it

 **qazse,wiseguy2415,** **Neon Starch** and **Frosty Wolf** **:** I plan on doing quite a few alternate endings ,starting with the top three people who got the most votes...the rest...well, you will have to wait and see :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	43. What if Danny picked Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 43:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 2**_

"Look, I think you're amazing…you're so strong, so smart and so beautiful…I think we truly have something between us…something special…so…what…what I am trying to say is….Kitty Pryde, will you please go out with me?...'Danny said in a very shy voice.

He did it, he finally confessed his feelings to the special girl he liked.

His date, Kitty heard this and her smile widened even more, a bright blush was on her beautiful face and she was looking like she was truly happy right now.

"I'd love too!…" Kitty said, looking and sounding so happy.

Happy enough that she even pulled him in for a hug.

Danny blinked, before she smiled widely and hugged her back. Once she pulled her away, she kissed him on the cheek, which now burned from her touch.

"You…You mean it?…"Danny said in disbelief, and the cute mutant girl only reply is by giving him a chase kiss on the lips, this time.

"Yes...'Kitty said to the dark haired boy, who now had a love sick look on his face, obviously affected by the unexpected but totally _**NOT**_ unwanted kiss.

She gave him another kiss and all the while, Danny felt that he was the luckiest guy in the whole, wide world.

 _"Kitty Pryde is my girlfriend…_ _ **..."**_ Danny thought in a smitten kind of way.

She is his girlfriend now and he has a feeling that this is only going to be the start of something truly special.

* * *

 _15 years later_

It was a beautiful day in the town known as Amity Park, the sun is shining, birds are chirping and many people were out. Adults were either at work or someplace else, while most youngsters were at school at this time.

In a particular part of this town, a certain family was more or less doing both.

In a large estate, just a few miles outside the town, in a large, private, undisturbed section on land, there is a large building in the form of a home. With a plaque on the wall, which reads " _ **The Xavier-Fenton Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach".**_ A bunch of students were inside this large estate, doing school work.

 _ **BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**_

A bunch of explosions could be heard as a group of group of youngsters, who mostly looked like teenagers, kept dodging blasts, in what looked to be a large, high tech room.

"Rachael, behind you!..."A boy shouted as he floated behind her and conjured up what looked to be a shield.

"Thanks, Nate...'The teenage girl said as she and her partner continued running, dodging what looked to be many robots that were trying to blast them.

Rachael and Nate managed to dodge them all and arrive to what looked like a finish line. Once they got there, the remaining robots stopped attacking and even deactivated as well. Once that happened, a woman with long brown hair that is in a bun, brown eyes and a lab coat and a star of David around her neck came in, looking very proud right now.

"Well done students...your control over your powers is coming along nicely...'A brunette woman appeared, with a proud smile on her face.

"Thanks Professor F..."The young teenager said to the brunette woman, who smiled at that.

"Alright...Now send B.J and Callie next...it's there turn to test their team work..."The woman ordered to her students who nodded.

Once the next batch of student-teams finished this training it was time for a break. The woman then entered a room, where a tall, strapping, dark haired male was waiting for her.

"Looks like Callie and B.J still need some work..."The man commented.

"They have potential, but if only Callie could control that darn temper of hers..."The woman sighed.

"Hey, you and Professor X managed to help her mom, and I can safely say that compared to her, you don't have that much to worry about..."The man said, causing the woman to smile.

"Thanks Danny..."The woman said.

"Anytime, Kitty..."Danny said, showing her that smile of his that she has loved since she was a teenager.

Yes, if you didn't already know, they are Danny Fenton and Kitty Pryde-Fenton and if you haven't already guessed it, they are married and close to 30 now. They have been married for almost 8 years now. Danny proposed to her at 21 and they got married that same year. Danny has really aged up and he is no longer that scrawny boy he once was. At the age of 18, he got a _huge_ growth spurt and now stood proudly at 6"01'. Not to mention, all of the ghost fighting and training has resulted in him becoming very fit, much to his wife's joy. Kitty has also evolved much in a sense, while she was cute as a teenager, she has grown to be down right stunning as an adult, about 5"8' in high and she still has that slender and athletic figure that could turn any man's head, most especially her husbands. Her brown hair is shorter now and she usually keeps it in a bun, especially when dealing with her students, since she thought it gave her a more _"professional"_ look. But it didn't change the fact that she was still the same sweet, fun loving person she was when she was younger. Nothing could change that about her, and Danny loves it that way.

"Excuse me, Professor...'A young boy with appeared before her.

He is Azari T'challa, the son of Storm and her former husband King T'Challa, otherwise known as The Black Panther, making his the prince and heir of Wakanda, who was sent here when it was discovered that he has inherited his mother's weather manipulation powers. Azari is no older than 13 and greatly resembles his father, though Kitty notes that he is closer to his mother in terms of personality. While he has more of his father's powers due to possessing the panther spirit, his mother wanted him to attend this school in order to control his storm powers.

"Yes, Azari?...'Kitty asked one of her students.

"May I please continue practicing in the training room, I would like to continue training..."Azari asked in a polite tone.

"Certainly Azari, but be sure to turn everything off once you are done, and make sure that Professor Summers is there to continue monitoring you..."Kitty said to her student who nodded and soon left.

Yeah, there is a new mutant school now. Founded about 10 years ago here thanks to the efforts of Kitty, Danny, Professor X, Danny's family and the original X-Men who are thankfully still around and are helping run this school, helping train a new generation of mutant heroes, just like how the Professor had trained them

After Danny and Kitty got together, it was only a few months before the Disasteroid incident happened. Danny managed to save the world, reveal himself and became famous as a result and his family soon became rich due to more and more people buying their technology to the point where the once small family business eventually evolved into an international business. Danny became rich, famous, and most of all, _influential_ and he and Kitty still remained together during that time.

Danny, out of love for Kitty and out of sympathy for mutant kind, used his influence and became an advocate for mutant rights, becoming something of a political figure in a sense when he wasn't saving the day or doing his NASA. It took a while, but Danny and Kitty, through hard work, fought so that more and more places would give rights to mutant kind and stop being so bigoted. At the very least, Illinois has been mutant friendly for the last 11 years, as was New York, Florida and California and they are still working on getting the rest of the country and the world into following suit.

The fight for mutant rights is a political battle as much as it is a physical one, it takes time but they are patient and hopeful. Anyway, after the bill was passed and due to some conflicts they were having with Magneto and Senator Kelly, Professor X chose to move the school near Amity Park for the safety of his students, since Amity Park is now a mutant-rights approved town and Professor X wanted a place where he felt his students could be safe without prejudice, with even Danny's parents, funding and helping with the technology, since they, despite their past of anti-ghost tendencies, actually turned out to be open minded after they discovered their son's secret and Kitty's status as a mutant.

It shows that despite their flaws, they were much more understanding than most people. It's also why the school was renamed as well.

"Come on, it's lunch time...and the kids are still with my parents..."Danny said to his wife, who smiled.

"Alright...Alright...I heard ya...'Kitty said as she grabbed her purse and took her husband's arm as they went for lunch.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At a Cafe_

Danny and Kitty were enjoying their lunch hour at a nice little cafe not to far from the institute, both enjoying a delicious and thankfully _kosher_ meal as they continued to talk.

"I say this years new recruits is coming along splendidly..."Danny said to his wife, having been pleased with what he had seen during his visit today.

"Remind me to thank you parents again for their latest donation, The Professor is planning on expanding a new wing to the school in order to house a bunch of new recruits he has discovered..."Kitty said as she enjoyed her salad.

"Will do...'Danny said to his wife, before he placed his hand on hers.

Kitty noticed this and smiled at him.

"Have I ever told you that you look cute when you are in " _teacher mode"_?...'Danny asked his wife.

"About 124,537 times, counting this one..."Kitty calculated with a smirk.

"Then your due again, you look so cute..."Danny purred to her.

Kitty giggled and the two shared a quick kiss.

Despite some rough patches they had to deal with growing up, they were together, happy and in love. But that doesn't mean their relationship had been easy, especially during the early days. They dated on and off for a couple of years and Danny became close with the X-men and even aided them during many of their fights against Magnetto, Senator Kelly and their other enemies, and the X-men were willing to help him back, since they quickly became fond of him and appreciated all the support he had given them for mutant rights.

Kitty and Danny were happy together, but that doesn't mean that they didn't have their ups and downs in their relationships, the most consist of these were Piotr/Colossus and Katie Kaboom, who had joined the X-men around the time Danny and Kitty started their relationship. Before Danny, Kitty had an off/off relationship with another mutant named Colossus who wanted her back, but Kitty was with Danny and it caused some complications here and there before the Russian mutant eventually let her go upon seeing how happy she was with Danny. Katie, however, was a much more complicated story.

Katie, despite being a new recruit, worked very hard to master her own powers. According to Professor X, Katie possesses a strange form of the X-Gene which apparently causes her powers to activate during emotional distress, but it is so small that Senator Kelly's guys weren't able to tract her, which was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing since she was off the radar but curse because it made her and her anger very hard to control.

Or at least, it would have but Katie proved herself to be very hard working and managed to control her powers a lot faster than even the Professor could have expected...

And there was a a reason for her strong desire to learn and master her powers...

Danny.

It seems Katie still had feelings for him and part of her motivation to work and train so hard to master her powers was to prove herself to him. She was also _**very**_ jealous over Kitty being Danny's girlfriend and it caused a bit of a rivalry between the two of them, but due to Katie mastering her powers, she at the very least didn't go into a rampage every time she saw them together.

Danny was exasperated with her, and always resisted her whenever she tried to hit on him whenever he and Kitty were on a brief break, but he told her that he and she could never be. He did however, forgave her and offered to be friends with her after she helped save Kitty, Rogue and Scott Summers from Magnetto when they were 17. When that happen, Danny offered to be her friend ,which the blonde girl accepted, but it was clear she still had feelings for him.

Eventually, she did manage to let Danny go after she finally realized that he could only ever love Kitty and she got together with IceMan, otherwise known as Bobby Drake and Katie dedicated her time to being a full time member of the X-Men, under the code name Time Bond. She and Bobby are now married with two kids, Callie and Bobby Jr, twin mutants who are also their newest students here.

Callie is nearly identical to her mother and even has her temper and transformation powers, while B.J is an ice mutant like his father but they are working hard to master their powers.

So, at the very least there was a happy ending for Katie and her family, especially her parents and younger brother, who are much closer than ever now.

Aside from that, there was also Sam, who at the very least, managed to let go of Danny and move on with her life, since, despite her jealousy, she felt true sympathy for mutant kind and she didn't let her feelings go against her beliefs since she joined Danny's cause to help get them their rights. She more or less moved on with her life and met a nice guy, so happy ending for her. Danny and Kitty got married 8 years ago, Kitty now works as a teacher at the new mutant school and Professor X is still around, to help guide young, _gifted_ children.

To help them the same way the X-Men helped her when she was just a girl.

"What time is it?...'Kitty asked her husband, who glanced at his silver Rolex.

"About 12:25...'Danny said to his wife.

"Better hurry up...I still got to train the flyers later and you did promise to give a demonstration, honey..."Kitty pointed out.

"I know...I know...'Danny said to his wife before they continued eating.

* * *

 _Later_

After a long, hard day of training and guiding young, bright eyed mutant children, classes and training had come to an end and Danny and Kitty were on their way into the city, with Danny flying and carrying her in his arms. They soon arrived to Fenton Works, which is now a large corporation, beneath only Stark International, The Fantastic Four and Wayne Enterprises as the richest and most influential business in the world.

Once they were inside, they were greeted by Danny's aging parents, Jack and Maddie.

"Now there is my boy...'Maddie said as she hugged her only son and then her daughter-in-law.

"Hey mom...dad..."Danny said.

"Hi mom...dad...did Madge and Peter behave today?...'Kitty asked her mother-in-law.

"Oh, they were just little angels all day..."Maddie said happily as the referred to her grand children.

"That's good to hear..."Danny said, happily.

Yes, he and Kitty also have two children, a five year old son named Peter Charles, named after her old boyfriend who helped saved their eyes during former Senator Kelly's last attempt to prevent their efforts for human-mutant peace, as well as Professor X, who was the one who both saved and changed her life when she was a girl. They also have a three year old daughter named Madeline Ororo _"Madge"_ Fenton, named after Danny's mother who accepted Kitty after discovering who and what she is and never hated her for it, along with the woman who Kitty always viewed as her second mother figure, Storm.

Peter looks a lot like his father, but he has his mother's brown hair and nose, while Madge is the spitting image of her mother, but like her brother, she has glowing green eyes.

"Mommy...daddy..."Peter shouted as he ran into his mother's arms and Madge ran into her fathers.

"Mommy...daddy...'Madge giggled as her father lifted her up.

"Hey you two, you both had fun with grandma and grandpa?..."Kitty said to her children who happily nodded.

"Uh-huh...Grandma made cookies and grandpa let us play with his toys..."Peter said happily.

"They were model replicas...'Jack said insistingly, while the others just chuckled.

'Well come on, give grandma and grandpa a kiss goodbye, we got to be heading home..."Kitty said to her children.

Peter and Madge did as they were told, said goodbye to their parents and soon Peter floated up to his father, while Madge is still struggling to stay more than 2 feet off the ground.

"Not today angel, some other time..."Danny said as Kitty grabbed her son and daughter in her arms, while Danny picked her up bridal style.

"See ya...'Danny said as he flew away, carrying his family back home.

"Bye, fly safely now...'Maddie waved to her son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren.

"If you need help with any ghosts on the way, let me know!...'Jack shouted to his son, in his usual way.

* * *

 _Later_

In a nice, modest, elegantly decorated home nearby the Xavier-Fenton school, Danny, Kitty and their children were home. They settled down, had dinner, enjoyed each other's company and after a while of play time, Peter and Madge fell asleep and were soon tucked into their respective rooms.

 _"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top...when the wind blows...the cradle will rock...when the bow breaks...the cradle will fall...and down will come baby...cradle and all~..."_ Kitty sang the lullaby until she was sure that her daughter was fast asleep.

Once done, she kissed her on the cheek, tucked her in and soon walked out of the adorable pink child's room. She then came across her husband.

"Peter's asleep...Danny said to his wife.

"And Madge is sleeping peacefully too..."Kitty said to her husband.

The two of them soon looked at the time, it was only 8:00pm and they knew their kids have made it to the age where they can sleep through most of the night.

"It's only 8..."Kitty said and Danny could detect another message underlining it.

"We got he evening ahead of us...'Danny said, with a smirk.

Kitty responded by grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in for a steamy kiss, which Danny quickly reciprocated.

After a few moments of intense making out, the couple was in their living room. Danny set the fire and Kitty poured some wine into their good drinking glasses. As the fire roared, the married couple sat next to each other, admiring the beautiful flames as they tasted their drinks and enjoyed the romance.

"You want to know what's funny?..."Danny questioned.

"What is it?..."Kitty asked after she took another sip of her wine.

"Here we are, near thirty, after a long hard day of work, taking care of kids and in my case, protecting the town and in your care, training your students...and I still feel as attracted to you now as I did when we were on our first date..."Danny said to his wife, making her smile at that.

They kissed again, making it pretty dark passionate.

"I love you...'Kitty whispered to him.

"I love you more..."Danny whispered to her.

"I love you to _infinity..._ "Kitty said to him.

"I also love you to _infinity._..'Danny said, before she and him kissed once more.

However, before they could take it to the next step, Danny's ghost sense activated and he groaned.

"Oh, of all times!...'Danny whined before he turned to his wife, who gave him an understanding smile.

"Go ahead...I can wait...'Kitty said to her husband.

Danny quickly changed forms and flew out of the house to go and take care of whatever ghost who came to disturb the romantic moment he was having with his wife.

Once he finds out, they will be in for a big and _swift_ beating.

* * *

 _Kitty_

Kitty was now in her room, reading one of her favorite romance novels as she awaited for her husband to come back. Normally, she is all for helping him when he fights, but only if he needs her. But he didn't need her now as he came back almost 10 minutes later.

"Who was it this time?..."Kitty asked her husband.

"The 13's were having another spat, so I have to break them up...'Danny sighed.

"You mean that biker ghost and his wife who has the same name as me?...'Kitty asked and Danny nodded.

"You want a laugh?..."Danny asked.

'What happened?..."Kitty asked.

"Mrs. 13 was ticked because according to her, she and Johnny weren't spending so much time together lately and when I told them to get lost since I wanted to spend time with you, she went to a long rant over how I at least make an effort to be a good husband and Johnny should take a page out of my book, which caused yet another fight between them...with _**me**_ in the middle of it...'Danny sighed.

"Those two need marriage counseling .."Kitty commented.

"Forget about them...so where were we?..."Danny purred in a hot voice and Kitty giggled.

Despite what annoyances he faces in his day to day life, whether it is ghosts, fans, paparazzi, politics or anything in between, Danny is quick to bounce back...

Especially when his wife is concern.

"Oh, I remember...'Kitty said as she sauntered over him and wrapped her arms around him.

The husband and wife shared a kiss, feeling absolute bliss.

They are married, had a beautiful family, wonderful friends, successful careers and they are in the prime of their life, fighting a battle that they know that they will one day win. Sure, they had their bad days, faced some tough opponents and they did have their fights and spats like any couple do.

But right now, at this very moment, they are happy and that's all that matters to them right now as they continued to passionately embrace each other.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 3**_

* * *

 **A/N:** After the next chapter, I plan on doing 10 more ' _What if_ ", if you have any suggestions on who you want for the " _What if's"_ , PM me or leave a review. **  
**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **calvin9871** and **The Brod Road** : I suppose there are some similarities since I wrote those chapters at the same time, before the votes came a close. Sorry, I hope that this chapter was different enough and enjoyable.

 **wiseguy2415,** **sguimba, FrostHunter, someonestupED , 1towrite ,DJ Rodriguez , SL1F73R , Leman42x , jh831 ,** **Spectrer** and **Dreams Come True 996** : Thank you :)

 **qazse** : I'll consider that for a later chapter, thank you for the suggestion, my friend.

 **Davidscrazy234:** Pardon?

 **Mashot Tito, NeoMark** and **Gundoru** : I'll consider it, thank you for the suggestion...

 **Invader Johnny:** Yes, I have been on a Bewitched binge lately and I couldn't resist...

 **Guest:** How's this?

 **BeConFuzzled Writer,** **61394** and **nightmaster000** : I only focused on the top three which of course were Kara, Sabrina and now Kitty...but don't worry, I plan on using quite a few more girls.

 **A. Briz** : First, I am sorry...I guess it was an oversight. Anyway, to answer your questions , sorry that I didn't end up using a Loud sister in these, to be honest, I don't exactly watch that show but anyway, I am sorry. Also, I hope Katie's fate her will satisfy you. Also, I mostly want to focus on Danny's relationship with the girls, and I may or may not add those characters in the upcoming chapters. I haven't decided yet.

I hope this clears everything up and once again, I am sorry for any inconvenience I might have caused.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	44. What if Danny picked Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the charac-ters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 44:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 3**_

 _15 years later_

 _Amity Park_

It was a beautiful evening in the town known as Amity Park, the sun has just set and many people were either at home with their family's, or out on the town, since night on the town means lights, music and general excitement.

In a stadium in the center of this grand town, there was all of those things, in that particular order.

Tonight is the night for a concert, by one of the most renown musicians in the world, who was making a very special visit to this very special town. The stadium was packed to the brim, filled with many screaming, adoring fans as they awaited the arrival of the star.

Soon a figure appeared on the stage, along with her band mates.

A tall, slender, Asian looking woman wearing a tight, red, revealing outfit with glitter on it, knee high boots and she had long, dark, almost blueish black haired that cascades down her back, making her look very beautiful.

"Hello Amity Park!Are You ready to party?!..."The woman shouted into the microphone, causing the crowds to start cheering louder and louder.

They soon started chanting her very name

 ** _"MUSA! MUSA! MUSA!._**.."The crowds shouted in glee, while the beautiful musician smiled .

Yes, this is Musa, age 31. Fairy and rock star, all rolled into one, though she was only known on Earth as the former. Anyway, now she is about to do the one thing she loves more than anything in the world.

Sing...

 _"Once again we are all here_

 _Look into my eyes and pretend_

 _That standing still gives us_

 _The joy of believing..."_

Musa continued to sing, as the crowds cheered louder and louder for her. The beautiful fairy continued singing and dancing, her band following her league as she continued to sing loud and proud to her adoring public.

After a few songs, it was time for a brief intermission.

The beautiful fairy walked away and was now backstage, where a tall, dark, handsome man was waiting for her.

"So, what do you think about the new song?...'Musa asked.

"Wonderful, as always...you were spectacular...'The man said, before he and Musa shared a kiss together.

"Thanks Danny..."Musa said, as she wrapped her arms around him and shared another kiss with him.

Yes, they are Danny Fenton and Musa the fairy and if you haven't already guessed it, they are married now. They have been for the better part of 7 years now, since Musa was 24 and Danny was 22, after a short engagement.

Musa also wasn't the only one to have aged gracefully since she was a teenager. Danny really shot up after he hit 18, he now stood proudly at 6"01' and was really fit now, making him look hotter than ever, much to his wife's joy.

Speaking of which...Musa and Danny were still in a deep kiss, until one of the concert workers broke them up.

"Um...Musa...you are wanted on stage...'The guy said and Musa heard the crowds wanting another performance.

"Looks like they want more...'Musa said with a smirk.

"Knock'em dead, baby...'Danny said, feeling so proud of her.

Musa smiled and soon went back for her next few songs and each time the crowds cheered louder and louder for her. Danny felt so smitten when he heard her beautiful singing voice.

A feeling he felt since the day he chose her as his perfect match, 15 years ago.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Danny was now face to face with Musa, having asked her to meet him at this restaurant, because he had an important question to ask her, one he hopes with all of his might that she will say yes too._

 _"Musa, I think you are amazing...you're beautiful, an amazing singer and you being a fairy is pretty awesome too...not only that, you are so nice, and strong...and fun to be with...'Danny started while Musa smiled as he continued saying this._

 _"As much as I love hearing this, is there a particular reason you asked me here Danny, or did you just want to keep complimenting me?...'Musa quipped, making Danny blush brightly, before he cleared his throat._

 _He pulled out his half of the necklace, from their first date and Musa pulled out the other end._

 _'Musa...I know we haven't known each other long, but I think you are special, I think we have something between us and...I really, really like you...'Danny said in the most sincere voice possible._

 _'What I am trying to say is...will you please go out with me, as my girlfriend?...'Danny asked and Musa's smile was as wide as possible, showing off that smile that left Danny weak at the knees._

 _"Oh Danny, of couse I will...'Musa said in happiness and Danny found himself smiling goofy when she started kissing him on the cheek._

 _"Musa said yes **...YES!.**.."Danny thought dreamily as the beautiful fairy girl continued kissing him on the cheek._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

That was over 15 years ago and they have been together since that day and Danny has never been happier than when he is with her and they have had an amazing life together, even if it wasn't always easy at times.

After Danny and Musa got together, it was only a few months before the Disasteroid incident happened. Danny managed to save the world, reveal himself and became famous as a result and his family soon became rich due to more and more people buying their technology to the point where the once small family business eventually evolved into an international business. Danny became rich, famous, powerful and he and Musa still remained together during that time.

However, there have been some rough patches here and there, such as Musa's ex-boyfriend Riven and also, her life as a fairy guardian in Magix. Riven was jealous over Danny and Musa's relationship and he wanted her back, but Musa preferred Danny, due to the fact that Danny has always been sensitive to her feelings and listens to her, which was some of the things Riven failed at that lead to their breakup in the first place. He thankfully eventually let go and started seeing other people and he and Musa remain on civil terms now, but that doesn't mean he likes Danny now. On the Magix side, Musa had to continue her training with her friends Bloom, Stella, Techna, Aisha, Flora and the others due to threats like Valtor and others but Danny tried to be supportive and help her out whenever he could.

Him having his own powers certainly helped matters and every threat they faced together ended in their victory, which Danny becoming an accepted member of Magix and Melody as a result. He also became very good friends with the rest of the Winx girls and even Sky, Timmy, Brandon and the other specialists, sans Riven.

After that, Musa's music career continued, along with her magical training at Alfae, not to mention dealing with threats like the Trix, Valtor, etc. Musa managed to survive those threats with the help of her friends, the specialists and the occasional help from her on-off again boyfriend Danny, whom she officially went steady with after he saved the world from the Disasteroid and told her that he loves her for the first time ever.

Things have been wonderful since then.

Perfect, even.

 _"My Musa.._."Danny thought as his heart kept beating fast as he kept listening to his wife's beautiful singing voice, falling in love with her again every time he hears her beautiful voice.

* * *

 _Later_

The concert soon ended and Danny and Musa soon flew away as to avoid the papazarri and pesky fans and soon arrived to a place they were both familiar with.

 _Fenton Works._

Once there, they saw three adults were there who have been enjoying a deep conversation.

They were Maddie and Jack Fenton, and Musa's father Ho-Boe, all three have become elderly but still kicking. Musa's father was visiting Earth and was staying with them for a while, and since Musa and Danny were busy at the concert.

"Hello you two, how was the concert?..."Maddie asked upon greeting her son and daughter-in-law.

Maddie and Jack knew of Musa's fairy origin. Not long after Danny revealed his powers to them, Musa showed them who she truly is and they accepted her with open arms since they became fond of her and her Winx friends and they knew she made Danny happy. They also did enjoy her music too, as an added bonus.

"Musa rocked the house, as always...'Danny said proudly.

"That's my girl...'Ho-Boe said proudly.

He really has mellowed out over the years and has come to accept his daughter's music career, since he knew that music would always be a part of her. He had come to Earth to visit his daughter and her family and had decided to visit with Jack and Maddie since they had surprisingly and easily have become friends over the years.

"So, how was Matlin this evening?...'Danny asked, referring to his and Musa's six year old daughter.

"Oh, she was a little angel all day long...'Maddie said proudly as she thought about her precious grandchild.

"Just like her mother...'Ho-Boe said, making Musa giggle.

"Where is she right now?..."Musa asked.

"Sleeping like a baby...'Jack said as he pointed to a room.

Danny and Musa soon went to the room and smiled when they saw an adorable, six year old girl with short, black hair and who looked a lot like Musa sleeping peacefully in a little bed. Her little Maitlin, named after Musa's dearly departed mother and the apple of her parents and grandparents eyes.

"Oh, my little rock star...'Musa said quietly as she tried to pick her up, being careful as to not wake her up.

Danny and Musa soon left with their daughter and Ho-Boe went with them since he is still suppose to be _their_ house guest. They had thanked Jack and Maddie and were soon off to their own home.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Danny and Musa's Home_

In a lovely, modern looking home, Danny, Musa, Ho-Boe and little Maitlin soon arrived and Musa was careful to put Maitlin back in her little bed in her bedroom. Unknown to most people, they have many homes, due to Danny and Musa's wealth on Earth, and this is the one they spend the most time in while they are on Earth. They have another home in both Magix and on Melody, where they stay whenever they visit those places.

Anyway, now Danny and Musa were admiring their sleeping daughter.

"A little angel..."Danny said.

"She certainly is..."Ho-Boe said, smiling proudly at his one and only grandchild who was so much like her namesake.

"Anyway son, if you don't mind, I think I'll go make a spot of tea, care to join me?...'Ho-Boe asked his son-in-law.

While he at first was wary of Danny at first, he came to care for the boy after he proved himself by protecting Musa during one of Valtor's attacks and overall, he found Danny to be a much better match for his daughter than her ex-boyfriend Riven, so the often overprotective father had given his blessing.

'Sure thing, dad..." Danny said as he soon left with his father-in-law.

Musa smiled and was about to join them, only to hear a light little noise and turned around and saw her little Maitlin begin to wake up a bit.

"Mommy?...'Maitlin said, opening her glowing green eyes that she got from Danny.

"Hi baby...'Musa said to her little girl.

"Where am I?...'Maitlin asked, looking around

"Home...go back to sleep, angel...'Musa said in a gentle voice to her daughter.

"Mommy, can you sing me a song, please?...'Maitlin asked, making Musa smile at that.

Maitlin takes a lot after the both her and Danny, she is a fairy,human, ghost hybrid and had inherited her mother's love and affinity to music, though she also got a little bit from her father such as his ecto blasts and invisibility. Maddie and Jack says that she might inherit more powers as she gets older but Musa is so proud of her just the way she is.

"If I sing you a song, do you promise to go back to sleep, my little rock star?...'Musa asked and her daughter smiled.

"Yes, mommy..."Maitlin said.

"Okay..."Musa said as she began to sing her daughter's favorite song.

 _"Walking my childhood shore_

 _I miss you so_

 _Mama my music's yours_

 _I cry 'till the water's blue_

 _Where whales still sing_

 _Remember when we sang it too"_

Musa sang this song, the song that was her mother's favorite, which is also her daughter's favorite as well. The song that always made Musa feel connected to dearly departed mother, who lives on in spirit.

She continued to sing and soon enough, her little Maitlin soon fell asleep, like a little angel. Musa smiled warmly.

"Good night, baby...'Musa said softly before kissing her on her forehead.

She might be a part time rock star, part time Magix guardian but she is a full time wife and mother, no doubt about that.

Musa soon walked out of her daughter's room, only to see her husband waiting for her in the hall.

"How's Maitlin?..."Danny asked.

"Sleeping again...what are you doing here?...'Musa asked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted some tea, but you were singing to Maitlin and I didn't want to interrupt..."Danny said to his wife, causing her to smile.

"She really loves hearing a lullaby..."Musa said with a smile.

"You can't blame her...'Danny said, making Musa smile.

They shared a quick kiss and then went to join Musa's father for tea in the living room.

* * *

 _Later_

Musa's father Ho-Boe soon went to bed in the guest room, Maitlin is still sleeping peacefully in her room and Danny and Musa, in their ghostly and fairy forms, decided to take a quick, moonlight flight together, since the night looked so beautiful.

"Beautiful...'Musa said as she admired the full moon in the indigo sky.

"Yes, you are..."Danny said, making Musa giggle and roll her eyes.

"Corny..."Musa said in a teasing voice.

"You love it, admit it...'Danny said, causing his wife to laugh once more.

The fairy and the ghost hero continued to fly in the sky, admiring the beautiful scenery and most of all, each other.

Danny felt his heart skip a beat as she continued to look into Musa's blue eyes, feeling the same feelings he felt on the day he realized that she was and always will be, the one for him.

"I love you...'Danny and Musa both whispered to each other, before he pulled her in for a deep kiss, as they floated in mid air, with the full moon as their only witness.

They are married, they have a beautiful daughter, a close family, wonderful friends, successful careers and they are in the prime of their life and they knew that their future together is just going to keep getting brighter. Sure, they have had their bad days here and there, but right now, in moments like this.

Their life together can be described in just one word.

 _"Amazing._.."Musa and Danny thought in bliss as they continued to kiss each other.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 4**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry if this is shorter than normal, but I hope the quality makes up for it :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **sguimba, nightmaster000 , Xero Tenshi , Boris Yeltsin ,someonestupED ,FrostHunter,Leman42x , 1towrite , jh831, DJ Rodriguez , kombatant88** and **Mark the Mark** : Thank you :)

 **wiseguy2415,qazse ,** **Dreams Come True 996** and **Lordknuckle** :We shall see.

 **redandready45:** I see...well, I hope this chapter was a little different.

 **Spectrer:** Maybe...

 **A. Briz:** I think he would be nice to her, mind his matters but I always see Danny as the kind to go for girls that are strong and smart, so while I think he could become fond of Leni as a friend, I don't think he would see her as an ideal partner, maybe just a casual date at the most.

 **SL1F73R:** Thank you, also, I just do a bunch of random stuff like listen to music, or write a different story until something comes to me.

 **61394:** That would be interesting, LOL!

 **fatcatjohn** : LOL!

 **Invader Johnny** **, SoundVenom , danifan3000 , GhostWriterGirl-1 ,Mashot Tito ,Magus Neon , Guest , Fox Boss** and **ShadowArbitor :** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them :)

 **jcollet2000,Beast Mode92 ,** **BeConFuzzled Writer** and **The Brod Road** :Thanks for picking Musa.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	45. What if Danny picked Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the charac-ters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 45:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 4**_

 _15 years later_

It was a beautiful evening in the town known as Amity Park, the sun has just set and many people were either at home with their family's, or out on the town, enjoying their evenings.

But our story doesn't take place there.

In another dimension, much different from Amity Park itself, a place where ghosts and spirits all roamed about. It's a place called The Ghost Zone, home to the strongest and fiercest ghosts in the world. Here, we see some ghosts at the entrance of one of the zone's many doors that leads to other ghosts realms. One ghost is female and had a wide smile on her face, the other is a male and had a frown on his face. In the woman's arms, is a small, ghostly child with translucent blue skin and pure white hair, and a pair of glowing green eyes.

'Phanty, do I really have to be here?..."The male said, in an exasperating voice.

"Now Danny, it's father's birthday and you know he wants to see little Eddie here...'Phanty said, referring to the little ghostly boy in her arms.

Yes, there are Danny Phantom and his wife of 10 years, Phantasma Phantom, who still goes by the nickname of Phanty. Just as predicted, Phanty kept aging until she hit 18 years old, while she looked cute as a ghostly teenager, she is now much taller, 5"10 to be more precise and she really filled out her figure, making her look very voluptuous. She still has the same white hair and blue streak in her hair, and looks beautiful in a mysterious, spooky kind of way but Danny thinks she is the most beautiful thing in either worlds.

Danny himself has also changed as he got a big growth spurt at 18, making him 6"01" and handsomer than ever before.

15 years ago, Danny had chosen her to be his perfect match and despite a lot of tension, in the form of Phanty's overprotective father, Sam's jealousy and disapproval due to Phanty being full ghost and also them living in different dimensions, they managed to make it work and they got married at 18, despite the objections of Phanty's father. His own parents, after learning about his powers thanks to the Disasteroid, took a while to get used to the fact that their son's mysterious girlfriend was the very thing they dedicated their lives to hunting, but after seeing that Phanty was a harmless ghost, and that she truly loves Danny, they consented to letting them date, and eventually warmed up to her.

Sam, took the longest time to convince, due to her jealousy and distrust, but eventually realized that Phanty was a good ghost when she protected Danny during one of Skulkers attacks and let go of her grudge and moved on with her life. She met a nice, vegan animal lover named Chris and is still friends with Danny to this day.

Anyway, now Danny is 29, Phanty is 28 but hasn't aged a day passed 18 and they are married and they have a son. A five year old little boy named Eidolonius Phantom, nicknamed Eddie, who is more ghost than human, but is very full of spirit, much like his mother.

And now they are here, where Phanty is making the both of them come with her to celebrate her father's birthday and Danny would rather be any place but here.

"Grandpapa's house..." Eddie laughed happily as he started knocking on the door to his grandfather's realm.

A few moments later, the door opened, a flash of lighting happened and Danny could hear the sound of organ music one usually hears in old fashioned horror movies.

 _ **"Enter if you dare!.**_.."A disembodied voice said, though no one was there.

"Does he have to do this every time we visit?...'Danny asked, having outgrown his father-in-law's dramatics.

"You know how father loves drama...'Phanty said as she entered.

Danny kept his guard up as he entered his father-in-law's lair. It looked much like a haunted house, with creepy paintings, spider webs, and in the center of it, they saw a large organ, and a figure playing it, making haunting, macabre like music.

Yep, this is definitely his father-in-law's realm.

The figure soon turned around and Danny saw the creepy smiling, translucent being with a fedora on his head.

"Grandpapa!..."Eddie shouted as he floated to his grandfather's arms.

'Oh, Eidolonius, my boy...How is Grandpapa's little monster?..."The Phantom said as he hugged his only grandchild, one of the only two things in this world whom he loves dearly. The other being his only daughter.

"Fine grandpapa...I am learning to control ice spells now..."Eddie said to his ghostly grandfather.

"Marvelous, that's my boy..."The Phantom said before he saw his one and only child.

"Oh my Phantasma..."The Phantom said as he approached his daughter... "Oh you are definitely my daughter, you are _beautiful,_ like the full moon over a cemetery among an October's Night..."The Phantom said.

"Thank you father and Happy birthday..."Phantasma said as she hugged him.

However, The Phanty's smile soon went away when he saw Danny.

"You brought _him,_ again?...'The Phantom said with contempt in his voice.

"Nice to see you too...'Danny said sarcastically.

"Father, you promised me over the phone, no fighting...please, it's a special day!...Phanty said in her usual, loud voice.

The Phantom took a step back, sent a hated glare at his despised son-in-law, who returned it in full force, before he nodded.

"How are you... _boy_?..."The Phantom said, his voice barely holding back his contempt.

"Just fine, Happy Birthday.. _.dad_..."Danny said mockingly, since he knew that the Phantom hated to be called that by him.

Before he could do or say anything, Phanty got in the way.

"Now father, come with us...We have so many things planned that will make your birthday a big _scream.._."Phanty said before doing her usual cackling.

The Phantom kept sending silent glares at Danny, who sent them back, before he sent a eerie smile to his precious daughter.

"Why yes, my daughter...by all means...lead the way...'The Phantom said in his usual way, but not before sending another glare at Danny.

" _This is going to be a long day, isn't it?..._ "Danny thought in dismay as he followed his precious family and one of his worse enemies.

His father-in-law who hates him and reminds him every chance he gets.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny was right, today has been very difficult. Phanty insisted to take her father to the Ghost Zone's own Opera house, which had the ghosts of medieval actors put on macabre versions of famous tales like Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet, only way creepier and gorier, which Phanty and her father both loved. After that, they took him to go eat at Chez Ghoul, a ghostly restaurant and as always, Danny chose the salad, since it was the only thing on the item, he felt was safe to him, since he is still half human.

During this time, his father-in-law tried to get some cheap shots and attack him several times or tried casting spells on him, only for Danny to fight back and for Phanty to reprimand the both of them for getting into another _"squabble"_ on what was suppose to be a nice, family celebration, especially in front of little Eddie.

Danny and The Phantom couldn't stand it, they are enemies and they both love the same two people more than anything, Phantom and Eddie, who both basically tried to keep peace during this _"family outing"_.

Now they had walked away from a visit to the Ghostly Arts Museum, where a lot of creepy displays were on and Eddie had enjoyed the day and is laughing.

" _ **Haha.**_..'Eddie laughed as he started flying around, faster and faster, jumping up and down on any floating rocks he could find, like a game to him.

'Not so fast Eddie...'Danny called to his son, only for The Phantom to grab him.

"Come now Eidolonius, why not do some teleporting with grandpapa?...'The Phantom said.

"Sure thing, grandpapa...'Eddie said.

"Not now father, we are almost back to your realm...'Phanty said to her father, knowing that if her wild little Eddie starts teleporting, they would be here all day.

"Now my dear, it's my birthday and if me and my little monster here want to teleport, we shall...'The Phantom said as he placed his grandson on his shoulders and The Phantom

Danny saw his father-in-law teleporting his son all over the place and got annoyed.

"Does he have to do this every single time?...'Danny muttered to Phanty.

"I heard that!...'The Phantom said in annoyance as he stopped, still with Little Eddie on his arms.

Before another argument could start, Phanty got in the way.

"Father, give me Eddie, now...'Phanty ordered.

The Phantom sighed before he handed back his precious grandson. Phanty, being in her bossy moments, ordered them to start heading back to her father's realms.

Once inside, they opened his door.

 _ **"Enter if you dare.!.**_.'Was heard, along with a flash of lighting and creepy music once more.

Once inside, Phantasma's father was about to go sit in his old chair, only for many ghosts to suddenly appear in the room and screeched loudly.

 _ **'RAHHHHHRRRR!.**_..."Was roared...before everyone smiled and laughed.

 _ **"SURPRISE!.**_.."Was heard and a banner appeared, saying _**"Happy Birthday".**_

"My oh my, what a fright...I loved it!...'The Phantom said before turning to his daughter, who smiled, and even Danny did, just to be nice.

"Happy birthday, father...'Phanty said to her beloved daddy.

"You like your surprise party, grandpapa...'Little Eddie said in excitement as he floated up to him.

'Why yes, my little monster...my ectoplasm is still cold from the surprise...it's marvelous...'The Phantom said as he looked around.

He saw many of his ghostly friends, calculating a few non-ghostly ones as well.

"Dracula, Sibella...it has been ages...'The Phantom said as he greeted his old friend.

"Oh, The Phantom...you look terrible...'Count Dracula said to the ghost.

"Thank you, old friend..."The Phantom said, before turning to Frankensteen Sr, who also came with his daughter Elsa.

"Elsa...Frankensteen..."The Phantom said.

"Happy Birthday...Mr. The Phantom..."Elsa said in her usual way.

They heard howling and soon turned and saw Winnie and her father, as hairy as ever and just as scary. Right behind her in Tannis and her mummy-daddy.

"As my dear friends, aren't you a scary sight for dead eyes...'The Phantom said as he began to mingle with his dear friends.

Danny was glad that they were distracting him and soon went to Phanty, who was socializing with her old Ghoul School friends. He went to talk to them, since they were the only ones here who he hasn't fought at some point.

"Hello, you guys...'Danny greeted his wife's friends.

"Hey Danny...you are looking as _fang-tastic_ as ever...'Sibella said in her usual, vampire like way, showing off her fangs.

"Please to see ya again..."Elsa said as she gave him a really _firm_ handshake, so firm that it was only Danny's ghostly strength that his hand didn't break.

"Hel- _ **LOOOAAAOOOUUUUU!.**_..'Winnie said as she howled loudly.

"Hey Danny...'Tannis said.

Like with Phanty, they have aged and were now women, but due to the fact that monsters age slower than humans, they looked no older than 20 at the most, which kind of didn't matter due to their monstrous, yet cute features. Sibella still had long, purple hair and skin, but she is taller and much more adult now. Elsa was taller now due to some "alterations" over the year and still looked as the boxiest of the girls. Winnie is about 6 feet tall, still hairy and still wild, Tannis is now a full grown mummy woman, about as tall as her mother

After Danny picked Phanty as his match, he met her friends when school started again and despite being off putted a bit by their strange habits and customs, they became good friends and they even respected him for defeating Pariah Dark and _"bad ghosts who give good monsters a bad name"._

"Hello there, Eddie...'Sibella said as she picked up the ghostly child, who was laughing happily.

"Hi auntie Sibella...'Eddie said as he was being fawned over by whom he considered his honorary aunts.

Danny smiled and tried to remain close to Phanty and her friends throughout the party.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In The Human World_

"Finally, glad to be home..."Danny said, happy to be in his own home as Phanty carried a sleeping Eddie in her arms.

The party continued until almost sunrise, there was dancing, spooking, cake and presents. Phanty also provided entertainment by playing the organ for her father and Eddie had given his grandfather a handmade painting he did, which was actually very good despite his young age. Even Danny, due to it being a birthday party and due to Phanty wanting them to get along, got his father-in-law a tie with spider symbols on it, the only things he felt would be decent enough without having to fake liking the guy.

Now the party is over, and they are back where they belong.

 _Home._

Danny and Phanty's home is in the human world and it's on a very remote hill, away from Danny's fans and it gives them a lot of privacy. There is an organ here and it has a somewhat Gothic vibe to it, due to Phanty's personal tastes but Danny likes it as much as he liked Phanty on their first date.

His wife has just finished placing Eddie in bed and soon turned to her husband.

"Well, father seemed happy with his party..."Phanty said.

"He should be...it took us two weeks to plan that thing...'Danny sighed.

Phanty sighed.

"Danny, I know that you and father have never saw eye to eye, but I do appreciate you making an effort to be nice on his birthday, I think he really liked that tie you got him..."Phanty said.

Danny's lost his frown and smiled at her as he placed his hand on hers, the one that had her wedding ring on it.

"Hey, your dad might get on my nerves every time we cross paths, but dealing with him every once in a while is worth it to be married to the most gorgeous ghoul in the entire zone...'Danny said, making Phanty smile and giggle.

"Oh Danny.. _.rrrr.._..'Phanty purred as she wrapped her arms around him and now sat on his lap.

"You know...since you were such a good sport about Father and did a good job with his party...I think you might deserve a little _reward.._.'Phanty said as she sent him a sultry gaze.

"What _kind_ of reward?..."Danny said in a teasing way as he sent his wife a flirtatious gaze.

"I think you know, my haunting hunk...'Phanty said as she kept looking into his eyes.

"Oh my, spooky beauty..."Danny purred back as he and Phanty kept giving each other sultry gazes.

The two soon engaged in a heated kiss, and due to being in their ghost forms, they had no need to stop for air. It didn't take long for it to become passionate and they both were enjoying these special moments he has with her.

They parted for only a moment, before Phanty suddenly got an eager, mischievous look on her face and grabbed him by the collar.

"Come to momma!Ya big lug!..."Phanty said as she literally jumped on him.

 _"W-Whoa..._ Pha-...'Danny was silenced when Phanty eagerly crashed her lips on his own and they were now just floating on his back, with Phanty on top of him, kissing every inch of his cheek and covering it with her black lipstick.

 _ **"MUAH! MUAH! MUAH! MUAH! MUAH!**_..."Phanty shouted as she covered his entire face with her black lipstick ,before focusing all of her attention on his lips.

Danny just had a smitten look on his face as his wife continued kissing him like no tomorrow and he loves every moment of it.

 _'Oh Phanty..._ "Danny thought as he continued kissing his very affectionate wife . Danny brushed his tongue against her lipsand Phanty opened her mouth, allowing entrance.

 _ **"Mmmmmm** ….'_Phanty moaned as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

 _ **"Mmm** …_'Danny let out a little moan, which encouraged Phanty even more.

Once they parted, they both looked into their eyes, green meeting green, filled with passion, desire and above all, love and sincerity.

 _"I love you._.."They both whispered before kissing once more.

Once they separated, they both had mischievous looks on their faces before continuing this in the privacy of their bedroom.

Many people didn't think they could have lasted, due to their differences, their species and the many obstacles they faced but they managed to make it work and here they are now, married, having a wonderful life together and still as still as madly in love with each other as ever before.

Ghosts, ghouls and spooky stuff didn't matter, what mattered is that they love each other and nothing will ever be able to change that.  


 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 5**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Edolonius is taken from the word **"Eidolon"** which is suppose to be another word for Ghost/Phantom I figured that someone like Phantasma would name their child that way.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **61394,** **DARKPHANTOM13,** **Gundoru,** **nightmaster000** and **FrostHunter :** Thank you :)

 **Dreams Come True 996:** How's this?

 **Highline:** I will consider it but I can't make any promises.

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right :)

 **Fox Boss** and **qazse** : Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	46. What if Danny picked Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the charac-ters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 46:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 5**_

 _15 years later_

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the town known as Amity Park. The sun is shinning, the birds are chirping and many families were out, enjoying this lovely day together, as families should.

 _ **'HI-YA**_!..."Was heard loudly, along with some kicking and punching noises.

Including one very special family, within this very special town.

"Like this mommy?..."A little girl asked as she was trying to do a kata.

"You're doing great Annie, maintain your focus..."Her mother said in excitement as she continued to give the martial arts lesson.

After a few more practices, the little girl managed to get the hang of the katas, just like her mother showed her.

"Excellent, now try and see if you can do the forearm block, like I taught you..."Her mother said.

Annie got into position and managed to do just that.

"I did it! I did it!...'Annie said in excitement as she started jumping up and down in excitement.

"I knew that you could...'Her mother said as she picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm not surprise, she is her mother's daughter after all...'A new voice said.

The mother and daughter soon smiled at the addition of a man, who was special to them in very special way.

"Did you see me, daddy?...'Annie said in excitement as she jumped out of her mother's arms and _floated_ all the way to her father, who now caught her.

"I sure did Annie-Bear..."Her father said with a smile.

"Her martial arts training are going great, she is getting a real hang of the basics, it won't be long until she'll be ready for the next level...combining that with her ghost training and she's going to be a real powerhouse..."The woman said.

"Like mother, like daughter...am I right, Kim?...'The father said.

"Well...she does have a bit of her daddy in her, Danny...'Kim said with a smile.

Yes, this is Danny Fenton, age 29 with his beautiful wife, Kim Fenton, formerly known as Kim Possible, along with their five year old daughter Anne Madeline Fenton, affectionately known as Annie Fenton, the apple of their eye.

Danny has grown up, as is now 6"01 tall, fit and alluring, no longer the scrawny, awkward boy he used to be thanks to the mysterious force known as puberty. Kim is still as beautiful as she has ever been, and she now stands proudly at 5"10, her long red hair is even longer now and styled in a ponytail and her body is still as slender and athletic, even after becoming a mother.

They are near 30, married, have a kid and they are really, really happy.

Their daughter Annie is the spitting image of Kim, even having her red hair that was in two cute little pigtails, but she has her father's blue eyes, which become green whenever she uses her ghostly powers, which so far consists only of flying, invisibility and ecto blasts, due to her young age and being only 1/4 ghost. At first it was believed that she was all human, but about a few months ago, she went intangible for the first time and since then, her dad was training her to control her special abilities. Annie is very sweet, smart and a happy little girl who looks up to her parents and dreams of one day following their footsteps and becoming a great hero like the two of them.

"Anyway Annie-bear...I think that's enough training for now, let's go get some lunch..." Danny said as he picked up his one and only daughter.

"Yeah!...'Annie said in excitement as she floated to the ground and started running, since she is still in the process of learning to fly, in addition to her martial arts.

"Annie's flying still needs some work...'Kim commented.

"She'll get it, it's in her blood...'Danny said.

Yes, Kim knows of her husband's powers and double life, everyone knows. Ever since the Disasteroid where he revealed himself and his plan to save the world from the deadly asteroid, but Kim has known since before then. After Danny chose her to be his perfect match, they dated on-off for a couple of months, only going steady at her prom, where they had become completely exclusive to each other.

During that time, Dash had been a pest for a while, trying to get Kim to dump Danny and date him but Kim refused and made her feelings of Danny clear as well as her dislike towards the bully who learned the hard way that it's not nice to mess with the boyfriend of a girl who possesses a black belt and knows three different types of martial arts. Thankfully, Dash got the message and didn't harass them anymore...at least for that reason.

However, almost 6 months into their relationship, Kim had discovered Danny's powers when he tried to fight off Skulker one day and she caught his transformation. It had been a tense conversation and Kim was upset,though it was more over the fact that Danny kept his powers a secret from her, rather than the fact that he was a hybrid at all but Danny explained that he had been worried about how she would react, and that not even his parents knew, just his sister and best friends.

After a tense period, Kim forgave him and was sworn to secrecy and they continued seeing each other, having accepted his powers since she knew that his ghost side is a good guy, despite the controversy he faced during those days. Not long after that, the prom happened and he helped her face Drakken and his syntho drones, the world was saved, then the Disasteroid happened and Danny revealed himself and he and Kim became known as a literal power couple, aiding each other in their battles and they lived happily ever after, yada yada and all of that.

Okay, well...more stuff did happen. After Danny revealed himself and got rich and famous since his parents inventions were selling, Bonnie Rottweiler, whom he met during his first visit to Middleton and who had dissed him and labeled him as a geek, tried to steal him from Kim since she wanted him for his money and Paulina, being a total fan girl, was after him too, but Danny remained devoted to Kim only and didn't hesitate to reject either one of them.

No matter what, Kim was and always will be the girl for him.

"Mommy...can I have some PBJ sandwiches?...'Little Annie asked.

"Sure, darling...'Kim said with a smile to her precious daughter.

The mother and father soon followed their child inside and they soon went to enjoy a nice lunch together.

* * *

 _Inside_

 _Lunch time_

The happy little family of three had eaten their sandwiches, and were talking about some upcoming plans for the day.

"Mommy, daddy...R.J and I want to know if we can go to JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium tomorrow...'Annie said.

"I suppose...if it's alright with his parents..."Kim said to her daughter.

"Yippie!...'Annie said happily.

Kim laughed. R.J or Ron Jr, is the son of her best friend and his wife Yori.

After Danny and Kim got together, Danny had a complicated relationship with the blonde guy. It seems that Ron had some feelings for Kim and got jealous of them but Danny tried to make it work and tried to be civil with him since no matter what, he is Kim's best friend and she cares about him. Thankfully Ron eventually got over his jealousy, got together with a cute Japanese girl named Yori who also happens to be a ninja (which is MEGA COOL by the way) and they managed to work things now.

They had their son around the same time he and Kim and Annie and the two have been raised as best friends, much like their parents before them.

Not unlike with Sam, who also was jealous for a while but got over it, met someone new and moved on with her life, still maintaining her friendship with Danny in the end.

Anyway, the family continued to eat, only to suddenly hear a beeping noise and Kim grabbed her communicator, to see Wade there

Wade now works as the Head Scientist for Global Justice and he still gives Kim her missions, even though he reports to Dr. Director now a days.

"Hey Kim...Danny...Annie...'Wade said.

"Hey Wade...'Danny greeted as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Hi Uncle Wade..."Annie waved to the projection of one of her mother's dearest friends.

"What's the sitch' Wade?...'Kim asked.

"We just got word that Professor Dementor broke out of jail and stole some important blueprints for some top secret military weapon and knowing him, he's not planning anything good with it..."Wade said to his old friend.

'Sounds like a two person job...I'm in..."Danny said, since he had a free afternoon today.

"Do you mind dropping Annie at her grandparents until we get back Wade, please?...'Kim asked.

"Sure.. I'll take care of that..."Wade said before ending the transmission.

Danny changed into his ghostly form and in no time flat, a helicopter appeared above their house, as well as a rope latter but it wasn't necessary.

"May I?...'Danny asked.

"Sure...'Kim said with a smile.

Danny picked Kim up bridal style and ordered Annie to hang up. The halfa floated up to the helicopter and they were soon off. He knows that he could have easily flown to the directions but hey, why waste the energy?

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Austria_

Danny and Kim soon arrived to Prof. Dementor's hide out. A large, abandoned Austrian Castle, which had spooky in looks and feel. Danny held Kim's hand and was invisible and intangible. They easily managed to get inside the place.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your intangibility?...'Kim said once they got passed the super rigorous security from the outside with such ease.

"You can stand to say it once more...'Danny said as he dropped the invisibility.

It was then that the alarms sounded and Dementor's lackeys arrived, with Dementor himself.

"Ah, Kim Possible and her _freakish_ husband...I had a feeling you both would have been arriving...'Dementor said in his thick, German accent.

Danny and Kim rolled their eyes and sent him a glare, especially over his title for Danny.

"Listen Dementor, we know the routine by now, you and your goons will try and capture us, you'll go on a big rant about your evil plan, gloat, try to put us in some overly complicated trap that we _WILL_ escape from, beat your goons up and then you up and stop your evil plan...so why not just cut the middle man and surrender now and we promise not to kick your butt...'Danny said in sarcasm and predictably, Dementor just laughed and laughed.

'Those who predict victory early, as destined to fail...'Dementor said as he pressed a button and Danny and Kim soon trapped inside a glass like object...

'Just to let you know, this is ghost proof...I designed it myself...so no intangi-walky walking for you, freakish one..."Dementor said, and Danny sent him a glare.

"You both are too late, with this Destructo-Ray...I will be able to destroy anything and anyone in my way, everyone in the world will have no choice but to surrender to me! _**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!...'Dementor laughed and laughed.

During this time, Danny rolled his eyes while Kim was rummaging through her pockets.

"I think my parents mini teleporter might be needed..."Danny whispered to her.

"Way ahead of you..."Kim said as she pulled out said device, activated it and soon she and Danny were out of the device, while Dementor was too busy with his evil laughing to notice.

They took this opportunity to quickly kick his guards butts and when the evil scientist finally noticed this, he was about to flee, only for Danny to appear and loom over him, with the obvious height and muscle difference. Dementor pulled out a mini ray gun, only for Danny to shoot an ecto blast, making it fall out of his hand.

"Really? You're suppose to be a genius, how do you think this will end?...'Danny quipped.

Dementor frowned hard, before he turned around and saw his henchmen on the ground, his trap having failed and Kim behind him, with the same look as her husband. The evil scientist groaned as he raised his arms in defeat.

"Hm...Smart choice...'Danny said, while Kim placed the handcuffs on the evil scientist.

Another mission has been a success for this power couple.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Middleton_

Danny and Kim had managed to turn Professor Dementor over to the authorities, and then board a plane and were now back home in the United States. They soon arrived to Middleton, where Annie was with her grandparents Anne and James T. Possible.

"Hey there, you two...'Dr. Anne Possible said as she greeted her daughter and son-in-law.

"Hi Mom...thanks again for watching Annie on such short notice...'Kim said.

"Oh, it was our pleasure...'Anne said as she allowed them in.

They saw Annie flying around in a toy hover car, which her grandfather had made for her as a gift.

 _"Vroom_! I'm driving grandpa!...'Annie laughed happily as she kept hovering.

"That's my girl! I told you, anything is possible for a Possible...'James said.

'Even a Possible with the Fenton name..."Danny couldn't resist adding, making James notice their presence.

'Hey there you two, I assume the mission was a success..."James said.

"Yeah, Dementor is behind bars and the Destructo-Ray is back where is belongs...'Danny said while Kim went to get her precious daughter.

'Were you a good girl for grandma and grandpa today?...'Kim cooed to her daughter, who laughed.

"Uh-Huh...Grandpa made me this neat flying car and grandma made yummy cookies..."Annie said.

"That's nice..."Kim said.

'Anyway mom, dad...my parents were wondering if you both would like to come over for dinner this Sunday...my sisters and their families will be there too...'Danny said, referring to his older sister Jazz and his younger sister Danielle, who was adopted not long after the Disasteroid.

"Sure, wouldn't miss it..."Anne answered with a smile.

'Sure thing, Oh and tell Jack that I am coming over tomorrow to get my protractor, I think I left it as his place from our last project..."James said.

'Sure thing...'Danny said with a smile.

Danny and Kim's parents met after the two of them officially went steady and surprisingly, the managed to hit it off quick. Apparently Kim's parents were fascinated by some of their ghost hunting gadgets and his parents liked having someone who actually respected their chosen profession. Both their dads sometimes worked on projects together and their mother's were quick to be good friends, most likely due to the Possible family's very high tolerance levels to the unusual.

Heck, Kim's parents even accepted him after he told them about his powers after Kim found out and even kept it a secret until his big reveal, something Danny will always be grateful for.

The only downside was Kim's brother's fascination and they sometimes tried coax him into taking part in their experiments but that was that. It was weird and awkward at first, but it worked out well.

The families got along well, Kim and Danny got married, became successful in their chosen professions, Danny as an astronaut and Kim as a spy/diplomat. Though most of their money comes from the royalties of Danny's merchandise and his share in Fenton Works International, which has become a global household name at this point.

Needless to say, things are good.

'Okay Annie-bear...say goodbye to grandma and grandpa now...time to go home..'Danny said to his daughter.

"Bye bye grandpa...bye bye grandma..."Annie said as she floated up and kissed both of her grandparents on the cheeks.

"Bye sweetheart..."Anne said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Bye Annie-bear...'James said before he hugged her.

Danny soon changed into his ghost form, picked Kim and Annie up and soon started flying back to Amity Park, where their home is.

* * *

 _Later_

 _That same evening_

The Fenton family arrived home, had dinner, played with Annie, gave her a bath and then got her to sleep. Now Danny and Kim were alone, tired but content.

'What a day...'Kim said as she laid on the couch.

"You can say that again...cleaning the basement, traveling to Austria to take down a mad man, helping her with her schoolwork and making dinner...'Danny commented.

"Yeah...it was so much less busy that usual...'Kim said to her husband who chuckled.

'Oh..."Kim said as she grabbed her foot.

'Something wrong?...'Danny asked in concern.

"Nothing...just a little cramp is all...'Kim said as she grabbed her foot.

"Let me handle that...'Danny said as he grabbed her foot and started massaging it and Kim soon relaxed onto the couch.

 _"Oooh..._.Danny... _oh._.."Kim let out, enjoying the sensation on her feet.

Danny smiled and grabbed her other foot, and started doing just that.

"How's that feel?..."Danny asked as he kept squeezing her feet and Kim let out a sign of pleasure.

" _Wonderful._..oh Danny...you truly have such a way with your hands..."Kim let out as her husband kept rubbing them.

"What? You saying that you married me because I give good foot rubs?...'Danny teased.

"No, but it's one of the great perks to being married to you..." Kim said, her cramp having already ended but she enjoyed this just too much to tell him that yet.

"Oh really? what's the other ones?...'Danny asked and Kim sent him a coy smile.

'Why don't you come over here and find out...'Kim said as she motioned him to join her closer.

Danny sent her a wolfish grin and crawled over to her and in no time, the husband and wife were making out on the couch, much like how they did back when they just started out dating as teenagers.

 ** _MUAH!_**

 ** _MUAH!_**

 ** _MUAH!_**

Danny kissed her on the mouth and then started niddling on her neck.

"D-Danny... _Oh..._ that tickles...'Kim giggled.

"I can't help it...I just love this perk so much...'Danny teased before going back to kissing her.

Kim melted back into the kiss, wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer. After a few moments of intense, passionate making out, they seperated and looked into each others eyes.

Blue eyes met green and they were filled with nothing less than passion and above all, love.

"I love you...'Kim whispered to him.

"I love you...'Danny whispered back.

The two continued their passionate embrace which lasted all throughout the night.

They are young, in love, married, with a beautiful daughter, successful careers, a comfortable life and above all, they are happy.

So, so very happy right now.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 6**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** You can say that again...

 **Invader Johnny,** **Dreams Come True 996,** **Leman42x,** **DJ Rodriguez,** **BeConFuzzled Writer ,** **1towrite ,** **FrostHunter** and **jh831 :** Thank you :)

 **61394:** Maybe...

 **The Brod Road** and **Guest :** Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	47. What if Danny picked Part 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 47:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 6**_

 _15 years later_

It was a beautiful day in the town of Amity Park. The son was shining, the birds were signing, the skies were clear and many people were out, enjoying the day, either by themselves or with their families.

Yes, it's just a nice, simple lovely day in the town known as Amity Park.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

Well, more or less...

In down town Amity Park, people were running and screaming since there was yet another ghost attack. This time it is Technus, who was taking over a department store, using all of the electronic appliances to make a new, robotic suit for himself.

 **"HAHAHAHA! RUNAWAY YOU FOOLS! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST TECHNUS, THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS FLASHING AND METALLIC!...** "Technus shouted to the heavens as he continued his rampage around Amity Park.

That is, until someone came to crash the party..two someones to be more precise!

 _ **"SURRENDER FOOL!**_...'A deep, feminine voice called, just as a blast hit Technus from behind.

Technus turned around and frowned at who he saw.

'Danny Phantom and Sailor Jupiter!..."Technus shouted in anger at the sight of the dynamic duo.

"In the name of Jupiter, we shall punish you for your crimes...'Sailor Jupiter announced in a mighty voice.

"You heard her Technus, so why don't you just surrender now and we won't have to hurt you..."Danny said.

Technus responded by blasting a laser at that, Danny created a shield to deflect it.

 **"Arigato, Anata.**..."Sailor Jupiter said in Japanese and Danny smiled.

" **Doo itashimashite, Tsuma..."** Danny Phantom spoke in Japanese before turning to their adversary.

Danny Phantom and Sailor Jupiter soon worked together to take Technus on, Danny sent several ecto and ice blasts to the tech obsessed ghost and once he got a good shot, managed to freeze his feet to the ground.

 _ **"WHAT?! NO!.**_..."Technus shouted. He tried to use his free hand to send a blast to Danny, managing to land a hit.

Sailor Jupiter saw this and she has had enough.

" _In the name of Jupiter, I call upon the power of love and nature to banish this Mophead..._ She announced loudly.

She suddenly harness a lot of thunder power, sent Technus an angry glare and prepared the attack.

 **" _Jupiter Thunder... Dragon!_ "...' **Sailor Jupiter shouted as she sent the electric blast in the form of a dragon.

Technus screamed loudly as the electrical dragon hit him, short circuiting all of his technology and frying him from the inside out.

 _ **"AHHHH!.**_..."Technus shouted in pain.

Once it was done, Technus was a smoking pile of scrap metal and Danny smirked at the sight of it.

'We did warn ya...'Danny said as he pulled out his thermos and sucked the evil tech ghost inside.

Once done, the crowds came out of hiding and started cheering for their beloved heroes.

 ** _"THANK YOU, DANNY PHANTOM AND SAILOR JUPITER!._**.."The citizens shouted in glee over their heroes.

Danny Phantom and Sailor Jupiter said nothing as they just flew away from here before the paparazzi came to ask them pesky questions.

That...and for other reasons as well.

* * *

 _In the air_

Once they were up in the air, away from pesky fans, reporters and even troublesome helicopters, Danny Phantom and Sailor Jupiter started talking again.

"You're Thunder Dragon is looking stronger than ever, Lita..."Danny said, causing the brunette woman to smile.

"Thank you Danny, my Anata..." Lita said with a smile.

Yes, Danny Phantom and Sailor Moon are actually Danny Fenton and Lita and if you haven't already guessed, they are married. For almost 10 years now, ever since Lita was 20 and Danny was 19.

You see, 15 years ago, Danny had chosen Lita as his perfect match and despite having to deal with the stress of a long distance relationship, they managed to make it work.

Danny could still remember the day he chose her, like it was only yesterday.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _15 years ago_

 _"Look, I think you're amazing…you're so strong, so smart and so beautiful…I think we truly have a connection between us…so, what I am trying to say is….Lita Kino, will you please go out with me?...'Danny said in a very shy voice._

 _He did it, he finally confessed his feelings to the special girl he liked._

 _Danny looked at the computer screen and saw the expression of Lita's face. She gasped and he saw her cheeks become red, her eyes sparkled a bit and she had a smile on her face that made her look even more beautiful than ever before._

 _"Danny-kun, I...I don't know what do say..."Lita said in a shy voice as she looked down and blushed, looking like a real, shy school girl._

 _"Well...I would like to hear a yes, if you want to that is..."Danny said with a chuckle and Lita gave that smile of hers._

 _"Yes, I would love to go out with you...'Lita said, still looking really happy._

 _Danny heard this and smiled widely upon hearing it._

 _"You…You mean it?…"Danny said in disbelief, while the cute, Japanese girl nodded._

 _"Yes, I would love to date you...oh, if only were were not 6,000 miles apart..."Lita said in a slightly disappointed voice._

 _Danny heard this and sighed. He wants Lita but she lives in another country, but he already knew that he wants her and he is willing to take up this kind of challenge._

 _'I know that long distance relationships are hard...but Lita, I feel something for you that I haven't felt in a really long time...I **really, really** like you and I am willing to do this if you will let me...'Danny said in a sincere voice._

 _Lita heard this and smiled again._

 _"I think we **do** have a connection...and I think we are strong enough to make this work..."Lita said on her end._

 _Danny saw this and smiled widely, the two teens then continued their video chatting/second date._

 _Knowing that the road ahead won't be so easy but they are up for the challenge._

 _After all, who said love was easy, anyway?_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present Time_

That was how it all happened. Danny and Lita had a long distance relationship, every day they would go online and chat, write letters and emails to each other and while they much would have like the other to be there next to them, they were content with this interaction for a while and Lita was so happy that she finally had a boyfriend who cares about her, that she even stopped going ga ga over every pretty boy she met after meeting Danny.

She told her friends why should she care about the rest, when she already has the best waiting for her in America.

A long distance relationship wasn't easy but they made it work. The following Spring Break, Danny traveled to Japan to see Lita and officially met her friends and they went on a _real,_ second date to a nice restaurant call the Midori Cafe. However, during that time, Prince Diamond and his minions attacks the Sailor Scouts and Danny saw Lita and her friends in danger and revealed himself to her to help save them.

Lita was stunned by the revelation but Danny insisted that he never meant to keep this a secret for long, he reveals that he knew all along that she was Sailor Jupiter and that he cares for her. Lita, however, was upset over the fact that her boyfriend had kept such a big secret from her but Danny pointed out that Lita never told him about her own double life.

He insisted that he is a good guy and that he loves her. Okay, that part was a little bit of a slip but it got her attention. Danny was a little embarrassed to admit it in that way but he did fall in love with Lita during the months they spent video chatting each other and spending time with her on their second physical date confirmed it. Lita was overjoyed and admitted that she loves him back.

That was when they had their first, real kiss between them.

After that, Danny helped the Sailor Scouts defeat Prince Diamond's minions and he and Lita spent the rest of his Spring Break together. After he went back to America, they continued to video chat and write letters and Lita, after the threat of Prince Diamond was eliminated, took part of a student exchange program and soon came to America, since she thought that she would no longer be needed since their enemy was defeated and she missed Danny a lot.

They dated and Danny even introduced her to his friends and family, his parents liked Lita from the get-go and she was happy, since in her culture, meeting the parents is an important step in a relationship. She also helped him fight ghosts here and there since she already knew his secret and they became something of a power couple to the public, though they claimed that they had a professional relationship.

No need for unwanted gossip, mind you.

Anyway, Danny was thrilled that they could date in a normal sense, but it wasn't long after the came around that the Disasteroid was about to hit, but Danny, with Lita's help, and of the Sailor Scouts, managed to unite the world and al of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and they managed to make the Disasteroid intangible...and Danny revealed himself.

He and Lita continued to date but had to deal with his new found fame but Lita didn't care. She was in love, she had a great boyfriend and she didn't care of what obstacles she had to face.

However, Lita soon had to return to Japan when her exchange ended and because there were new threats and her team needed her, but she and Danny kept in touch and with his new found fame, came wealth and connections, so he was able to visit Lita in Japan more often than before.

Hey, if you were going to take advantage of a powerful name, what better reason is than to visit your girlfriend?

He even ended up helping the scouts whenever a new threat came along, making it a very famous team arrangement to the world, even though Danny claimed he had no idea who their identities were. He did promise to keep it a secret, after all.

A few years had passed and Danny traveled to Japan for Lita's graduation and he proposed to her. Lita was overjoyed that she couldn't say yes fast enough. They had their wedding in America a few months later and Jack had given Lita away at the wedding, since Lita lost her parents long ago in a plane crash, but she could feel them in spirit.

After the wedding, Lita relocated to America to be with Danny, but still sometimes travels to Japan to help out her dear friends whenever they truly needed her. Danny went on to college and Lita worked hard to be a good wife for him and attending cooking school, since she still wanted to run her own restaurant one day.

Soon Danny graduated and became an astronaut and Lita became a chef, running her own small cafe, though people wondered why she would bother working due to marrying such a rich and famous husband.

Lia said that she did not marry for money, she married for love and she still has her dreams.

So yeah, that was it and they had about 10 years of marital bliss...

"Anata...don't forget that we have to pick Mako-chan up..."Lita said to her husband.

"Yes, Tsume...I know..."Danny said to his wife.

Anata is a Japanese term which wives use to refer to their husbands and Tsuma is what men call their wives in Japanese culture. It sort of became their thing. Danny even learned a little bit of Japanese from her. It's a little rusty and his accent is atrocious but it was their thing.

Danny and Lita soon flew off...

* * *

 _At Fenton Works_

Danny and Lita soon arrived, changed into their civilian forms and Danny knocked on the door, where his mother Maddie opened up.

"Hi Danny...hello Lita, dear..." Maddie said to her son and daughter-in-law.

"Hey mom..."Danny said.

"Hello mother...'Lita said with a polite bow to her mother-in-law.

'You're both just in time, Jack is playing with Mako in the living room and I was making some lunch...come in, come in..."Maddie said to the two.

The two young adults soon saw an aging Jack Fenton Playing with a seven year old Japanese-American girl in the living room, both playing with action figures.

The little girl looked exactly like Lita, right down to her big, green eyes. She has long brown hair with a green hair ribbon in her hair, a cute, green dress and black Mary Janes with white socks, making her just like a mini Lita, though she has been stated to have Danny's smile and nose.

"Take that, you foul ghost! Jack Fenton has beaten you..."Jack said as he held his own action figure and a ghost one in his hands.

'Along with the help of Sailor Mako...'Mako said as she held a Sailor Jupiter action figure, enjoying the game.

"Hey dad..."Danny said to his father.

"Hello father...'Lita said politely to her father-in-law.

"Hey you two, how was the ghost fight?...'Jack asked in a casual voice.

"We won, as always..."Danny said and Jack smiled in pride.

"That's what I like to hear..."Jack said as Lita went and picked up her daughter.

"Hello Mako-chan, did you behave for your grandparents?..."Lita asked.

"Yes, momma...'Mako said in a sweet voice, while Danny looked at his parents.

'She was no trouble at all..."Jack said.

'That's good..."Danny said, when Maddie came into the room.

"Lunch is ready..."Maddie announced.

Danny and Lita decided to stay and they, their daughter and Danny's parents had lunch together, all the while they both talked about their respective days, laughed together and just enjoyed the others company.

Oh, such a nice little family setting, wasn't it?

* * *

 _Later_

Since Danny wasn't in the mood to fly all the way back home, they settled from driving in his fancy black Mercedes, and the windows were tinted, so no pesky fans could see them and harass them.

Mako was in the back seat and was pouting a bit.

"Momma, when can I go fight bad guys like you and papa?..."Mako asked her mother.

"You are still too young Mako-chan...you need to first master your martial arts training , along with your basic ghost powers..."Lita said seriously to her daughter.

Lita might be the daughter of Sailor Jupiter, but she did inherit some of her father's ghost powers but she is still too young to tell if she has what it takes to master the Sailor Seshi powers yet. But she makes it obvious that she wants to fight crime like her parents.

The entire world knew about Mako for being the daughter of Danny Phantom, but no one knows that her mother is Sailor Jupiter. As far as the public knows, Lita is Danny's wife while Sailor Jupiter is his partner.

Though how they couldn't see the resemblance between the two is anyone's guess...

"Grandmama says I am getting better...'Mako said.

Lita smiled, when she isn't the one in charge of Mako's martial arts training, Maddie takes up the slack and so far, Mako is showing a great talent for it, but not enough that Lita is willing to let her face danger.

Hardly.

"Still...you are still too young...when you are older and I am sure that you can handle it, I am sure you will have what it takes to become a Sailor Scout, but until then, I am in charge of your martial arts training...'Lita said in a stern voice.

"And I will be the one in charge of your ghost powers training...'Danny said seriously to his daughter, who sighed.

"Fine...'Mako muttered, but she still pouted.

* * *

 _Later_

Danny and his family soon arrived to their home, Mako got out and ran to the yard, eager to play.

"Papa, come on...let's play..."Mako said eagerly to her father, who chuckled.

'Okay sweetie, okay...'Danny said to his spunky daughter, who produced a ball and a mitt.

Like Lita, Mako is a bit of a tomboy and she loves sports, especially baseball and she really enjoys playing catch whenever her father had a free moment.

As the two started playing together, another person came in and grabbed the ball before Danny could get it.

"What? You both are playing without me?...'Lita asked in a faux-offender voice and Danny smirked.

"It seems this has become a three way game...'Danny said with a smirk.

"You better believe it, Anata..."Lita said with a smirk.

"Yeah!...'Mako pumped her fist.

The little girl and her parents played a round of catch, then played some official baseball, and since they had a big yard, they had a lot of room to play with. After a few hours, Lita announced that she had to get dinner ready, while Danny was in charge of making sure that Mako washed up.

Tonight Lita made sukiyaki, Mako's favorite for dinner and for dessert, cherry pie.

"Looks delicious, Tsume..."Danny said to his wife.

"Thank you, Anata..."Lita said.

While Lita loves living in the United States, she hasn't shaken up some of the Japanese etiquette she grew up with, if anything, Danny embraces it, like right now. Besides, it's good that Mako learns of both of her parents cultures.

"Ittadakimasu..."They all said before they chowed down and as always, Danny loved every bite of his wife's home cooking.

Once done, Danny offered to do the dishes, while Lita went to get Mako ready for her bed time. Once done, she took a bath and now laid on her bed in her night gown, Danny soon joined her, having recently showered and got into his pajama's as well.

'What a day.."Danny said as he joined his wife on the bed.

"I'll say, five ghost attacks and the lunch rush..."Lita said in a tired voice, while Danny chuckled.

"Only you are strong enough to juggle running a restaurant, raising a kid as wild as Mako and assisting me in my ghost fights, even though I told you that I can handle it...'Danny said in an amused voice while Lita just crossed her arms.

"I already told you that you are my husband and I am not only your wife but your partner in _everything,_ including fighting evil...I may have gotten married but I will not be on the sidelines, remember...'Lita said and Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember...'Danny said with a laugh as he remembered their wedding vows to each other.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

I _n a beautifully decorated garden in a private area, many people from all over the world has traveled here for the wedding between Danny Phantom and his high school sweetheart, Makoto "Lita" Kino. Everyone was there, the Sailor Seshi and their allies, Danny's family, friends and ghost allies and a few world leaders, due to Danny's connections. Heck, even Sam was there with a date of her own, since she has long let go of her feelings for Danny and moved on.  
_

 _Anyway, it was a beautiful ,sunny day as Makoto/ Lita looked radiant in her white wedding dress, since the two chose to do a western ceremony. Lita was blushing up a storm as she and Danny were at the alter, in front of the priest, who has begun with the marital vows that would bind them for the rest of their lives, till death do they part._

 _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in union this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"Priest started the ceremony..."If anyone has a reason for why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."He said._

 _No one spoke up and the priest continued with the ceremony, saying the usual stuff the officiant was suppose to say. After a while, it was time to say the wedding vows.  
_

 _"And now the bride and groom would like to exchange vows…"The priest said.  
_

 _Danny and Lita held hands, as their stared into each others eyes and felt so happy and in love right now._

 _'Lita, I knew since the day I asked you to be my girlfriend that you were the one for me..._ _we have faced many obstacles together and we came out of them stronger than ever...I love you so much and I am so happy to be the one who gets to marry you. You are beautiful, strong and the most amazing woman I have ever known and all I can hope for is to be the kind of husband that you deserve...'Danny said, while Lita continued to blush and even started shedding tears of joy, still unable to believe that her greatest wish is coming true._

 _"Danny-kun, I have dreamed of nothing more than this since the day I realized that I fell in love with you, and I can't be any happier. You accepted me as I am, you love me for who I am and I in turn, love you for who you are and I vow on this day that I will not only be the wife that you deserve, but also your partner and I will be there with you to face any and every obstacle together...no matter what it is..." Lita_ _said as she looked into Danny's eyes, seeing them give her an adoring look._

 _Soon it was time to exchange the rings, a few more words, until the priest finally got to the part that they were all waiting for._

 _"Do you promise to take each other as your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?...'The priest asked.  
_

 _"I do…"Danny and Lita both said in union in absolute bliss._

 _ _"I now pronounce this couple, husband and wife...you may kiss the bride...'The priest said.__

 _The newly wedded husband and wife leaned in and kissed, as everyone around them cheered, as they were at long last, married._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Danny sighed in bliss as he recalled the happiest day of his life, which was only rivaled with the birth of his precious little Mako-chan.

Lita heard his sigh and looked confused.

'What are you thinking about?...'Lita asked her husband.

"Our wedding day...'Danny said and Lita smiled when she heard that.

"Oh really?...'Lita asked with a smile.

"Yes...all of it...especially this part..."Danny said as he gave his wife a hint as he leaned forward.

Danny and Lita soon started kissing and it didn't take long for Danny to be on top with her, as the two melted into the kiss.

Once they pulled away, Lita sent him a passionate, adoring look, which Danny sent back.

"Oh Anata...'Lita said in bliss.

"Oh Tsume...'Danny said back before the two resumed their passionate embrace.

One which lasted all throughout the night.

Danny and Lita are very happy, they are married, had a beautiful, healthy daughter and their dreams have come true. Yes, things have been hard here and there but right now, they are happy and that's all that mattered.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 7**_

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who didn't know, Mako is the name of Makoto's daughter for the alternate side story called " _Sailor Parallel Moon"_. Since we don't know who her father was, I thought it could work out here.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin, wiseguy2415, nightmaster000, SoundVenom** and **jh831** : Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again.

 **Guest(1):** I hope you enjoyed it :)

 **ShadowArbitor:** It certainly is :)

 **NeoMark:** Thanks :)

 **DJ Rodriguez:** Don't worry, that happens all of the time. Also, thank you :)

 **61394:** For an evil genius, he is pretty stupid.

 **1towrite:** Quite a few.

 **Beast Mode92, 96hanzo, Guest(2), The Brod Road, FrostHunter, Guest(3), Naruto Hatake** and **Frosty Wolf:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider it.

 **qazse:** Sorry, but at least Mako is a tomboy, so that's something, right?

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	48. What if Danny picked Part 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 48:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 7**_

* * *

 **A/N** : Warning, some scenes here might have some elements of being _**T Rated.** _Just wanted to let you know.

* * *

 _15 years later_

It was a beautiful day in the town of Amity Park. The sun was shining, the birds were signing, the skies were clear and many people were out, enjoying the day, either by themselves or with their families.

But our story doesn't take place _there._

About 800 miles away from this town, in the large, famous area known as Manhattan, New York, a certain woman was in the middle of infiltrating a large, building.

This woman has long, white hair, green eyes that were hidden under a black mark and a black and white outfit that hugged her figure quite favorably.

The woman pulled out a pair of binoculars, spying on a group of things that were hanging around a black minivan, which was obvious more than it appears to be.

"Now, let's see what old Wilson is up to today?...'The woman whispered to herself as she kept an eye on the situation from several blocks away, thanks to her advance binoculars.

Suddenly a light, static-y noise was heard and Black Cat listened to her ear piece communication device.

 _"Cat..any updates?.._.'The voice asked.

"None yet...Fisk's little flunkies are just lollygagging but don't worry, my source says that today they are making the exchange..."The woman said in a low voice.

"I hope so...this might be all the proof we need to finally end Fisk's operation for good..."The other person said on the other line.

"I know...just stay alert and wait for my signal..."The woman said before signing up.

Yes, this woman is called Cat...Black Cat to be more precise.

Once New York's most notorious cat burglar, she has long since given up her checkered past and has become a vigilante herself, going after underworld scum like right now.

A few days ago, she got an anonymous tip that Wilson Fisk, otherwise known as the King Pin, was up to his old tricks,dealing with a ton of illegal or stolen technology and today is going to be the delivery to who knows where. That's why she is here, she and her partner are going to intercept the delivery, get proof of Fisk's involvement, which might be enough to finally send him away.

He's managed to elude the law for farr too long.

The masked vigilante continued to watch her prey and then saw a new truck appear to the abandon area and her eyes widened.

"Phantom...it's time..."Black Cat said to her partner over the ear piece.

 _"It is?._.."The guy said on the other end.

'Yes, now get into place...'She ordered in a harsh whisper.

She activated the ghost mode of her binoculars, and saw a figure, which was now invisible, place an invisible tracking device underneath the truck, while Fisk's little minions were none the wiser as they continued to make the exchange.

Once that was done, Black Cat was soon joined by her partner, a tall, muscular 29 year old man with white hair, a high tech black and silver jumpsuit and glowing green eyes.

"It's all set..."The man said.

"Good work, Danny..."Black Cat said as she pulled out a tracker, which was connected with the special tracking device they had placed on Fisk's Truck.

"Awesome, come on, let's go to the Chief and let him know, as soon as that truck makes it to Fisk's hideout, he's done for..."Danny said.

The truck had all of the illegal tech that has gone missing and with the special tracking device on it, as soon as it makes it to Fisk's property, the police will be able to track it there and with that kind of incriminating evidence, Fisk won't have a leg to stand on in court.

At least that's what they are counting on.

"A pity...I was hoping for a little more action but those blue suits are going to have all the fun...'Black Cat said with a smirk while Danny rolled his eyes.

"Let it go...'He said in a stern voice while the cat themed vigilante just pouted.

"Come on, as soon as we give this to Captain Stacy, I'll take you out to celebrate..."Danny said to Black Cat, who smiled.

"Okay..come on...'Black Cat said as she wrapped her arms around him and soon Danny went flying.

Okay, if you didn't already figure out, this is Black Cat, alias Felicia Hardy and her partner is world famous hero Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton and they are married.

15 years ago, they had met on a blind date, Danny had asked her out and Felicia, having been very impressed by him, had agreed to go out with him, despite being older and seemingly out of his league...or so, it seemed.

Black Cat, due to living in New York, they had a semi long distance relationship, getting together whenever she was in Amity Park, but she knew something that Danny didn't. She still knew his secret but he didn't know her, which the Cat enjoyed for a while...until Danny eventually caught on after an encounter with the cat and managed to unmask her.

He could still remember that day.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Danny could not believe it, he had come to New York during Spring Break in order to visit his girlfriend Felicia Hardy. He came about 3 days ago and they have been out every day since then and he was happy to be with her, but New York has a high crime rate, even with all of the masked heroes running around._

 _And Danny couldn't ignore his deep need to not ignore a cry for help._

 _So here he is, chasing after a thief, and not just any thief._

 _"Come on Black Cat, I thought I would let you go if you stopped with the crimes..."Danny shouted in annoyance as the cat burglar kept running, and she sent him a playful look._

 _"Actually Phantom, you said in **your** home town, you are in the **cat's** territory now...'Black Cat said with a giggle._

 _Danny sighed, he could easily just send a blast or freeze her feet, but he makes it his policy to not use his powers on humans unless he absolutely has no choice. That's why he always holds back whenever they cross paths. However, strangely, he has been dealing with less bad luck around her lately for some reason._

 _"Come on Phantom, don't tell me you are warring out already?...'Black Cat teased as she continued to run, still carrying the bag of loot on her shoulders._

 _Danny didn't want to admit to anyone that he found himself becoming less annoyed by this chance and more...entertained._

 _"Alright...you asked for it...'Danny said as he picked up the speed and soon landed in front of her._

 _Black Cat stopped but just sent him a cute, mischievous smile on her pretty face._

 _"Give it up, Cat...'Danny said to the thief, who just sent him a pout._

 _"What? Already? We barely had any fun..."Black Cat said and Danny rolled his eyes._

 _"I do have places to be, I actually have a date to get back to..."Danny said and Black Cat couldn't help but smile a bit._

 _"Really? And what do you call this?...'Black Cat teased and Danny just grabbed her by the wrist._

 _"My job...'Danny said in an annoyed tone._

 _Black Cat was silent for a moment, as if contemplating something._

 _'Sorry Phantom, but I also have my own job to do..."Black Cat said as her eyes glowed a bit and soon a newspaper blew into Danny's face, making him loose his grip on Black Cat._

 _'W-What the..Not again...'Danny shouted as he managed to get the old newspaper out of her face._

 _Just in time to see The Black Cat run, jump off the roof, pull out her grappling hook and sent it up..._

 _Only for it to miss._

 _ **'W-WHAT?**!...'Black Cat shouted, unable to believe that she missed._

 _However, before she hit the ground, Danny had caught her, much like the first time they crossed paths. Black Cat smiled as she found himself in his arms and they landed in an alley._

 _"You could have been-..._

 _"Not with you around, Phantom...'Black Cat purred to him, feeling the affections for him that have been stirring sense their first encounter._

 _"You saved my life...let me express my gratitude...'Black Cat purred to him as she leaned closer and Danny Phantom looked at her._

 _He touched her face with his two hands and Black Cat was surprised, having expected him to become flustered or something, but before she could say anything to him, he removed her mask and pulled her wig off._ _Leaving her with her medium length, platinum blonde hair exposed and her now bare face._

 _'W-What?..."Black Cat said as Danny Phantom looked at her in shock._

 _ _Apparently, she didn't notice that the fall had left her mask a little askew.. which exposed a little more of her face and some of her real hair...until it was too late.__

 _ **"F-FELICIA?!**...'Danny exclaimed and Black Cat couldn't believe it that he actually unmasked her. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Yeah, that was how it went down.

At first he was angry and felt used, thinking that she was toying with him and he broke up with her then and there, but Felicia insisted that she has truly come to care for him and had promised herself not to reveal his powers to anyone. Danny was angry for a long time and Felicia, having actually fallen in love with him, worked hard to win him back.

She spent weeks trying to win back the white haired ghost boy, even foiling some other criminals activity as a gesture of sincerity, but Danny remained stubborn for a long time but Danny remained stubborn. He could still remember one of her attempts, where she came to Amity Park, got in the middle of his fight against Johnny 13 and the biker hit on her, only for Kitty to see it and started attacking him, which gave Danny an opening to suck the two of them up, but he still didn't want to give her the time of day at that point.

It was only risking her nine lives by protecting him from a big, fatal attack from Vlad, that Danny saw that Felicia really did love him.

He will never forget that day no matter how long he will live.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Danny Phantom couldn't believe this, he has spent the last few days being virtually stalked by Felicia, who was trying to get him to take her back and he had to deal with Vlad's latest attempt to once again steal the Infi-Map._ _He has managed to corner Vlad to the top of the highest building of Amity Park and the two halfa's were dueling over it._

 _'Give it up Daniel, you cannot win!..."Vlad shouted at the younger halfa._

 _"Oh, please Fruitloop, just give the Infi-Map back to Frostbite or else!...'Danny shouted as he sent several ice blasts to his arch foe, which Vlad managed to deflect._

 _"I didn't want it to come to this Daniel, but you have been a thorn in my side for far to long!...'Vlad shouted as he sent a blast to Danny, sending him to the ground._

 _ **'Ow.**..'Danny let out, only for Vlad to suddenly change into his human form and throw something to Danny, which caused him to started screaming in agony._

 ** _Blood Blossoms!_**

 _ **'AHHHH!**...'Danny shouted in pain and agony as the anti-ghost plant was affecting him._

 _"You were asking for it Daniel...'Vlad said with a smirk as he went away to the safe distance, changed forms and was about to leave..._

 _Except that someone else came to join the party._

 _ **"HI-YA!..**.'Was shouted as Black Cat appeared, having did a karate kick and sent a surprised Vlad to the ground.  
_

 _"Back off! He's mine!..."She said as t_ _he cat themed woman then quickly grabbed the blood blossom and got it a safe distance away from Danny, who managed to recover, but was still a little affected._

 _"Danny...'Black Cat said in worry as she went to help him up._

 _"Felicia...'Danny whispered in a dazed, confused voice, while Black Cat had a relieved smile, before she turned to Vlad with an angry look._

 _"Ah, the infamous Black Cat...I see you have been unlucky enough to cross this path...'Vlad said arrogantly._

 _"The only one unlucky here will be you..."Black Cat said, eager to give him a big dose of bad luck right now._

 _"Oh please, you are just a common cat burglar, what chance do you have against the likes of me?..."Vlad said._

 _Black Cat responded by lunging at him, with the intent of tearing him to pieces._

 _Vlad merely dodged her, not even trying to put up much of a fight since he believed he outmatched her, which unfortunately left him open to looking into her eyes, getting a dose of bad luck and the deadly blood blossom went to him after a gust of wind came by._

 _ **"AHHH!.**..'Vlad shouted as he became affected by the anti ghost plant._

 _Danny and Felicia saw this and smirked._

 _'You were asking for it...'Danny shouted only to turn to Felicia._

 _"Cat, go grab the map in his pocket, I still can't reach it...'Danny said to her and she nodded._

 _Felicia easily managed to get the Infi-Map and handed it to Danny, who smiled, happy to have gotten it back, however,_ _Vlad, despite the pain he was in, managed to throw the blood blossom away and it hit Danny, once again rendering him in absolute pain._

 _' **AH!.**..'Danny shouted._

 _'Danny!...'Felicia exclaimed in anger as she quickly grabbed the plant and tried to throw it back to Vlad...only for the evil halfa to hit her with a powerful ecto blast, Black Cat fell to the ground and the blood blossom fell off the building._

 _ **'FELICIA**?...'Danny shouted at the fallen girl and then saw Vlad was gone, having escaped but he at least didn't have the map now._

 _Danny couldn't believe that Vlad got away again, but he heard Felicia's moaning and went to get the down woman who still hasn't opened her eyes yet._

 _'Felicia? Felicia?!...'Danny exclaimed in worry as he tried to shake her awake, thankfully, she made a moaning sound as she slowly opened her eyes._

 _To see that she was in the arms of the Phantom that she has fallen in love with._

 _'Danny..."Felicia let out, with a small, pained smile on her face._

 _"Felicia...'Danny let out a sigh of relief, for the first time in a long time, he wasn't angry with her._

 _She was bruised, in pain but she is still very much alive._

 _Thank goodness._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

After that, Danny was willing to give her another chance, but their relationship had a lot of difficulties and they had broken up a few times, before getting back together because of these reasons.

Such as Felicia being a thief, along with her ' _ex-boyfriend"_ Spiderman, whom she went to see during the times they had broken up, causing a tense relationship between Danny and the Wall crawler whenever he went to New York to visit Felicia, but they managed to work through that issue and Danny tried to help Felicia turn over a new leaf, to get her to give up her thievery, he even made her see a therapist and after a while, Felicia was willing to stop stealing but she still was a thrill seeker and wanted to get some action and suggested becoming a vigilante, since the word " _hero_ ", didn't feel right to her.

As long as she didn't steal or hurt anyone innocent, Danny was all for it and even helped her out during her missions, such as this one.

Anyway, after Felicia got therapy and became a good guy, their relationship improved a lot, especially when Felicia had spent more time in Amity Park due to her mother's work and they could see each other more, though Dash had to be as obnoxious as always, trying to get Felicia to dump him and date the blonde jock, but Felicia flat out told him that she was unimpressed and that she prefers Danny, to the whole school no less.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Danny and Felicia walked arm and arm together inside the school, Felicia will be spending a few months in Amity Park, so she enrolled in the school during this time. Today is the first day and the blonde beauty happily clung to his arm as he gave her the grand tour._

 _"I must say Phantom, you have quite a quaint little school...'Felicia whispered into his ear._

 _"Felicia, please don't call me that at school, you know I have a secret identity..."Danny whispered to her._

 _"Alright...alright...'Felicia said as she kept close to him._

 _The many students of Casper High couldn't take their eyes off the fact that Danny Fenton, one of the least popular kids in school managed to get a girlfriend who could give Paulina a run for her money._

 _Danny noticed and felt a little uncomfortable._

 _'They are staring at us...'Danny whispered to her but Felicia paid no mind._

 _'Let them, all they are seeing is that you have the most beautiful girl they have ever seen as your girlfriend...'Felicia said._

 _"And modest too...'Danny chuckled while Felicia sent him a cutesy look._

 _Danny took Felicia to his locker, only to come face to face again with Dash._

 _"I can't believe this...'Dash said in an appalled voice._

 _"What now, Dash?...'Danny groaned while Felicia stayed close._

 _Dash just pushed Danny away and walked up to Felicia with his **"smooth"** look on his face._

 _"Come on babe, why waste your time with a loser like this when you can go out with the quarterback?...'Dash said flirtatiously while Felicia kept a cool head._

 _"He is not a loser, he is my **boyfriend,** you fool..."Felicia said in a level voice as her eyes briefly glowed._

 _The entire hall had witness this and Felicia went to help Danny up and simultaneously reject Dash, who got angry._

 _'Are you seriously turning me down for this geek?!..."Dash shouted in anger._

 _'He is not a geek, he is my **boyfriend** and he is a much better gentleman that you ever will be...'Felicia said as her eyes glowed again, hitting Dash._

 _Dash got angry and was about to march to them, most likely to take his frustrations out on Danny, only for him to suddenly trip since his shoe laces were untied and he fell head first into a nearby trash can, the entire halls saw this and started laughing at the humiliating position that the jock was in._

 _Danny sent Felicia a look and she remained innocent._

 _'What?...'Felicia asked in an innocent tone, while Danny just sent her a smile of approval._

 _"Nice one...'Danny said to her and Felicia gave him a quick kiss before he took Felicia to her homeroom, since she is two years older than him_

 _The rest of the school continued to marvel over Danny's super hot girlfriend and laugh at Dash's super klutziness he had all day that day.  
_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Yeah, that was how it went down.

Everyone in Casper High was surprised that the blonde bombshell was his girlfriend but Felicia made it no secret about what she feels for him to anyone who listens, including Sam. Yeah, just like with Valerie, Sam disliked Felicia as soon as she met her, both out of jealousy and of distrust due to Felicia's checkered past and she tried to convince Danny to dump her, but Danny insisted that Felicia has changed and he wanted to give her a chance. It caused some straining in his relationship for a while, but they eventually managed to make it work.

They dated, teamed up together and despite how hot and cold they sometimes got together, there was no mistake that they did enjoy each other's company.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _It was free period in Casper High and most students were either studying or enjoying their brief moment of free time on school grounds or they were doing something that would get them detention if any of the teachers caught them._

 _In a nearby janitors closet, if someone were to pass it right now, they could hear some light moaning and the faint giggles of a teenage girl. So this counted as the third one._

 _Inside the closet, was Danny Fenton and his girlfriend Felicia Hardy and they were pulling a teenage cliche by making out in the janitor's closet during free period. Well, it started more or less like this, Danny had suggested that he and Felicia could go outside since the weather was nice, but the playful blonde saw the janitors closet and pulled Danny inside it, before she pressed him against the wall and started kissing him, which the halfa teen boy quickly got into.  
_

 _" **Mmmm.**..."Felicia purred as she even lifted her leg a bit as she and Danny continued to make out._

 _ **'Mmmm.**..'Danny moaned back as he pulled Felicia even closer during their make out session._

 _Danny pulled away and started giving her little kisses around her neck, making Felicia giggle since she was ticklish there._

 _"Oh Danny...stop it, it tickles..."Felicia gasped as he kept at it._

 _"I can't help it, you're so cute when you laugh like this...'Danny continued to kiss on her neck, before going back to her lips._

 _Yep, the two really were **enjoying** the others company._

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _It was Saturday and Danny and Felicia were out on a picnic together. Or, they were._

 _They had come to a nice, shady, grassy hill to have a picnic lunch together but right now, the two teens were making out on the blanket, with Felicia on top of him as Danny laid on his back as his bodacious girlfriend and him continued to kiss._

 _ **"Mmmm..**.'The two let out together as they continued to kiss._

 _After a few moments, Felicia ripped away from his lips and in a fit, started peppering his face with her strawberry lipstick._

 _"F-Felicia...that tickles...'Danny laughed as Felicia ignored him as just continued her amorous kiss attack, until he was covered with her kiss marks, before going back to his lips._

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 _They pulled away only for a moment, blue eyes met green, filled with desire and affection._

 _They resumed kissing..._

 _Their food spent a long time being ignored, as the two smitten teens continued focusing only on each other._

* * *

 _Later that day_

 _Danny had brought Felicia to his house after their picnic, but his parents and Jazz were out, which left them alone._

 _Not 30 seconds had passed before Felicia and him started making out on the couch together, this time with Danny on top and Felicia lying on her back, enjoying this swap of roles._

 _Danny started to kiss her, gently at first but it soon became more needy and urgent. Felicia was quick to return it and was becoming as passionate as he is. Danny then began to kiss her neck._

 _Felicia gasped and felt the heat raise to her cheeks once more._

 _"Danny...I told you, that tickles ..." Felicia giggle said only to gasp when Danny playfully bit her._

 _"I can't help it, your giggles are too cute. .." Danny said as he gazed down at her, before stealing another kiss from her._

 _ **"Muah"**_

 _ **"Muah"**_

 _"Oh Danny..."Felicia sighed in bliss._

 _"Oh, Felicia...'Danny sighed before he took the initiative again and started brushing his tongue against her mouth, which Felicia eagerly allowed entrance._

 _ **"Mmmmmm** ….'Felicia moaned as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter as their kissing became more passionate.  
_

 _ **"Mmm** …'Danny let out a little moan, which encouraged Felicia even more._

 _The two smitten teens continued their little love fest, still unable to get enough of each other, it seems._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

Yeah, those were great times between them and Felicia was happy and content with their dating life, and she was more or less content with being a vigilante but another problem surged when the Disasteroid happened and Danny revealed his secret. Felicia was upset that Danny just revealed himself in such a way. Apparently, she had enjoyed being one of the few people who knew his secret and she disliked all the fan girls that came around.

Yeah, seems jealousy was not lost on her. It caused some fights and a brief break up between them, before they got back together once Danny managed to organize his life better and Felicia, after a heart to heart with Spiderman of all people, realized that she wasn't being fair and that Danny made his choice and it has to be respected.

A few years passed, they dated, loved, laughed, cried, fought, compromised, made up and grew up. Danny became a public figure due to saving the world from the Disasteroid, becoming very wealthy and influential in the process and Felicia Hardy got some fame due to being his girlfriend, though she didn't exactly enjoy having the spotlight on her in such a way, but she, like all cats, are flexible and she learned to adapt.

After Danny attended college at Empire State University with her and got into the NASA Program, he bought a home in New York, which he and Felicia stay in whenever they were in the Big apple. Yeah, they moved in together for a while after Danny turned 18 and started attending college and things were good.

Danny had proposed to Felicia on the night of his college graduation but Felicia wasn't ready for such a big step yet and turned him down, but insisted that she still loves him and she would let him know when she was ready for such a thing.

Danny was disappointed but understood and they stayed together. The second time he proposed, on New Years no less, was when Felicia accepted. They finally did get married 4 years ago, after Danny turned 25 and Felicia was 27, in a beautiful, fancy ceremony with all of their friends and allies.

It was such a wonderful day.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Four years ago_

 _In Amity Park_

 _In a beautiful, large church that was elegantly decorated, people were here for the wedding between Danny Fenton and his love, Felicia Hardy, to witness their union into Holy matrimony._

 _Danny and Felicia were surrounded by their friends and loved ones, even their many allies from over the years, even several world leaders due to Danny's connections. Even Spiderman, who's real name is Peter Parker, came with his wife Mary Jane and even the X-Men came, though it did feel a little awkward to see Kitty and Katie at his wedding, but since they both had boyfriends, it was alright...he supposed._

 _No bride was lovelier than Felicia, as she was dressed in a simple, white wedding down that made her look more beautiful that she ever looked before and Danny himself, looked quite strapping in his black tuxedo._

 _The priest had gave a grand speech of the joys and challenges of marriage, had their say their vows to each other and soon it was the moment they were all waiting for._

 _"Do you Daniel James Fenton, promise to take Felicia Hardy as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?...'The priest asked.  
_

 _"I do…"Danny said with the utmost conviction.  
_

 _Soon it was Felicia's turn._

 _"Do you Felicia Hardy, promise to take Daniel Fenton as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?...'The priest asked.  
_

 _"I do…" Felicia said with the biggest smile possible on her face._

 _ _"I now pronounce this couple, husband and wife...you may kiss the bride...'The priest said.__

 _The newly wedded husband and wife leaned in and kissed, as everyone around them cheered, as they were at long last, married._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

That was how it went.

After the wedding, they went to Paris for their honeymoon and had the time of their lives.

They got married and had a good life together and no one knew Felicia's true identity. By day, she is Felicia Hardy-Fenton, the most envied woman on Earth as the wife of world hero Danny Phantom, a virtual trophy wife living a life of luxury, but at night, she doned her mask, white wig and tight black costume and became The Black Cat, America's most notorious vigilante and brought bad luck to any criminals foolish enough to cross her path.

So, overall, life is good.

'Come on...let's go...I don't want to wait any longer...'Felicia said as Danny flew even faster.

* * *

 _Later_

After giving the tracking device to Captain Stacy, who sent his cops to Wilson's Fisk's company and managed to catch his men red handed with all the stolen tech, Danny and Felicia went out to celebrate.

Felicia dressed up in her civilian form, dressing up in a light, turquoise dress that showed off her body and she and Danny had dined at The Rainbow Room, enjoying overpriced cuisine and drinking up the bubbly until it got late and the two knew that they couldn't stay out all night for this reason.

They did have someone expecting them back home.

Danny and Felicia soon arrived to their home, a large, modern looking that was chic and homey.

'We're back...'Danny announced.

Soon a woman in a uniform came, holding two children in her arms. A three year old boy with platinum blonde hair and glowing green eyes, who looked a lot like Danny to boot and a similar looking girl that favored Felicia, who was no older than two years old..

"Hello Lynn...how was little Felix and Felicity?..."Danny asked the nanny.

Lynn was their nanny for whenever they were in New York and they needed someone to watch over their son, Felix Peter Fenton and Felicity Lydia Fenton.

"They were little darlings, all day, sir..."Lynn said as Felicia took her children

"Momma...'Felix said as he was now in Felicia's arms.

"Momma..."Felicity said in baby talk, causing Felicia to smile.

'Hello my darlings, did you both have a nice day...'Felicia said as she began to coo at her precious boy and girl.

Danny smiled as he saw this. When they discovered that Felicia was pregnant, Danny was happy but Felicia was worried that she might not make a good mother, given how her own upbringing was, but Danny reassured her that he knew she would be a loving mother to their child and he was right. She was nothing short of a loving mother to both Felix and Felicity, whom were their greatest treasures.

He could still remember the day Felix was born.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Ina private hospital room, a tired looking but happy, glowing Felicia was in a hospital bed, holding a blue bundle in her arms as she and her husband Danny, admired the thing with it._

 _A healthy, seven pound baby boy with a small tuff of platinum blonde hair. After an 8 hour delivery, he was finally here, with his parents who were still in awe of him, especially his mother, who still held him lovingly in her arms._

 _"Our son...'Danny whispered in a soft voice as he touched the little hand, being so very careful as he did so._

 _'He's beautiful..."Felicia whispered as she continued to admire the little baby whom she knew that she would love for the rest of her life._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

While some people see Felicia as a mere trophy wife, they are wrong since they didn't know the kind of brilliance that she possessed, or how she's a very loving, adoring mother to heir children.

Speaking of which...

"Hey, don't I get a hug...'Danny said and his children ran to him.

"Daddy..."Felix exclaimed happily.

"Da-da..."Felicity said, happy to see him to.

Danny smiled as he picked the two up and hugged him, while Felicia payed Lynn for her services and then dismissed her for the night.

They rest of their evening continued, Felicia tended to the kids, while it was Danny's turn to fix dinner tonight, due to Felicia having less than adequate cooking skills, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed watching his wife tend to their kids, it always made him smile and it reminded him of one thing that he knew is right.

Felicia changed for the better, no longer is she the wild, manipulative, promiscuous, sneaky thief, but a strong, brave, fearless woman that Danny is proud to call his wife.

"Dinner is ready...'Danny announced as he served at the table.

Usually they go out to eat or hire a private chef since they can afford it, but Danny likes doing this for his family and tonight, he wants to be alone with them.

Felicia smiled as she placed Felix in his booster seat and Felicity in her high chair, and she admired the meal her husband prepared for them.

"Hmm...looks delicious, darling..."Felicia said as she eyed the food.

Grilled salmon with mash potatoes and mixed vegetables, Felicia's favorite right after sushi.

"Dig in...'Danny said as the family of four began eating.

Once that was done, Danny and Felicia both helped get their kids ready for bed and once they were snug as bugs in a rug, the two went out to the terrace to see the beautiful view of New York City at night.

"It is beautiful...isn't it..."Felicia commented.

"Yeah, but I do miss the view of Amity Park at night..."Danny said, feeling nostalgic for his hometown.

"Don't worry, you'll see it when we visit your parents next month..."Felicia said.

"Yeah, it's been almost three months since my folks saw the kids and they make it clear that they are getting antsy in their letters...'Danny said with a chuckle.

Felicia smiled and she and Danny continued to admire the beauty of the many lights of the big apple. While Amity Park is also beautiful at night, Felicia never could resist these sights whenever she was running on roof tops, trying to outwit her enemies.

Even more whenever she could share these sights with her husband.

Felicia looked at Danny, who looked back at her. The two looked in each other's eyes, blue eyes met mischievous green ones. Despite the rough _"love-hate"_ relationship they had in their teen years, they are here, married, with two beautiful children, a wonderful home and they were helping people in their own, unique ways...and Felicia is happy.

They said nothing, since to them, action speak louder than words.

The gorgeous platinum blonde woman and her dark haired husband leaned in and shared a kiss, which quickly became more needy and passionate. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing him closer and Felicia wrapped her arms around him neck, deepening their kiss. Danny and her soon found themselves making out on their balcony, with the evening sky and the glorious lights of New York as their only witness.

The pulled away only for a moment, just to take a much needed breath, both still in a daze from their passionate action.

They kissed again, unable to get enough of the other.

Yeah, that is their life together. Despite a rough start, occasional fights, the harsh realities of life and so forth, they managed to make it to this moment, married, living a comfortable life together, helping the public in their own ways and they have a beautiful family together.

So, it seems that a Black Cat doesn't _always_ bring bad luck, after all.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 8**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **1ToReview,** **DJ Rodriguez,** **Dreams Come True 996,** **nightmaster000,** **Mashot Tito** and **Mark the Mark** : Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** They certainly are :)

 **Mazamba:** You made a good point, but in the end, Danny didn't really care all that much over her height.

 **NeoMark:** Well, Danny and Felicia had a son first and then a daughter :)

 **61394:** How's this?

 **One for Inspiration,** **Beast Mode92,** **FrostHunter, Guest** and **Neon Starch:** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	49. What if Danny picked Part 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 49:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 8**_

 _15 years later_

It was a sunny, typical day in the town known as Amity Park and everyone was going about their normal every day lives, in their own typical, normal ways.

Well...sort of...

In the middle of down town, a man with white hair, green eyes and dressed in a high tech, black and silver suit, was facing off against a large, ghostly bear-like beast, which had caused a rampage at the local butcher shop.

It was the one and only Danny Phantom, the halfa and hero of the world since he saved them all from the Disasteroid when he was only a teenager.

Here he is, doing what he does best...saving the day in his own, unique way.

"Alright Yogi, just settle down or else we will have to change your name to Boo-Boo...'Danny said, making his pun of the battle toward the bear-like ghost.

The bear ghost responded by roaring into his face and trying to slash him, which Danny easily dodged.

"I see, okay, have it your way...'Danny said as his hands charged up for an ecto blast.

Danny soon engaged in a brawl with the bear ghost which lasted only a few minutes, he managed to get the upper hand, defeat the bear ghost and then quickly sucked it inside the Fenton Thermos.

The day was saved by Danny Phantom yet again.

Soon the citizens came out of hiding and the paparazzi showed up, all eager to get the latest scoop about Amity Park's very own ghost boy and his latest victory.

"Danny Phantom! How does it feel to yet again capture another ghost?..'One male reporter asked as he shoved a microphone in his face.

'Danny Phantom! Is it true about your involvement for the new pro-ecto bill in Washington?...'A female reporter asked.

"Danny Phantom! Any thoughts on the countries current economic statuds?...'Another reporter randomly asked and Danny sighed in annoyance.

"Sorry folks, no interviews today...I'm late for an important date...'Danny said sassily as he flew away, despite the news vans and news copters were following.

He did escape plan A, by becoming invisible and easily slipping away. Once he was sure he lost them, he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Vultures...'Danny muttered as he suddenly checked his watch and blanched a bit.

If he doesn't get a move on, he is going to be really, _really_ late for his important date.

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Cafe Des Fleurs_

Danny quickly arrived to Cafe De Fleur, changed forms and tidied his hair up before he entered the restaurant, which was thankfully empty since it was booked for a very special event today.

He walked inside and saw only one candlelit table, with a young woman already there, waiting for him.

Danny was a little nervous, but he marched up to the table, pulled out a dozen roses that he had brought with him and sent a nice smile to this woman.

"Happy anniversary, darling...'Danny said as he held the flowers to the lovely lady, who had a passive look on her face.

"You're very late...'She said, as she pointed to the clock.

They had agreed to come here at 12:00 on the dot and it was already 12:15.

"I'm sorry Penny but I-

'Had to deal with a bear ghost attacking a butch shop down down...'The lady said, no longer looking upset, instead she had an amused look as she pulled out her cell phone, which had a news report.

"Yeah...'Danny said, feeling bad that he ended up being late on this important date.

'Don't worry Danny, it's alright...I know you can't ignore people in need of help...'She said, showing off a perfectly white smile.

"I know, but I didn't want to be late..."Danny said.

"Stop that, I told you that it's alright...I knew what I was getting into when I married you, you're a hero at your core and you got to help people when they need it...don't worry, I'm not mad...'She said.

Danny smiled when he heard that and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did I tell you that I love you yet today, Penny?...'Danny asked.

"Let's see, about two times when you woke up, and once when you got ready for work, twice at breakfast and at least once about an hour ago when you called me..."She said to her husband.

"Then your due again, I love you...'Danny said and Penny smiled.

"I love you, too...'Penny said as Danny took his seat.

Yes, that's right, it's Penny. Penny Proud, the wife of world hero Danny Phantom and his sweetheart since he chose her as his perfect match back when they were fourteen years old.

Danny and Penny had a secret relationship for a while, with only Penny's grandmother Suga Mama knowing and helping them out due to liking Danny and due to knowing that Penny's father Oskar would have had a fit if he found out. They went on a few dates before she had to go back to WhizVille when her vacation was over, having a secret, long distance relationship until Danny went to Whizville to visit her during Spring Break.

However, they had to keep it a secret from Penny's parents and of course, LaCienaga, who would have loved ratting them out the first chance she got. During the time that they were apart, they exchanged letters, with Penny giving him Suga Mama's address to keep it safe from her dad.

They were happy but when Penny and her folks came to another visit to Amity Park due to winning a contest, her dad found out about them and as predicted, he flipped out but Penny insisted that Danny is a good guy and that he wasn't the kind of person her father thinks he is, but Oskar forbidden her from seeing him and ended their vacation then and there.

Penny was angry, but the night before she had to go back to Whizville, she snuck out and met Danny at his house. She told him that she still loves him and that it doesn't matter, as soon as she moves out, she and he could date without her dates interference.

Danny was stunned that Penny said she loves him and confessed his own feelings for him...and he knew that if he truly wanted a real relationship with her, he had to be totally honest with her, so after he made her promise not to tell anyone else, he revealed his powers to her, since he had to be sure that what they had was strong enough to handle something like this.

Penny was stunned by his powers and was amazed, once she calmed down, she just asked him why he never told her before and he said that he was scared of facing rejection, just like how he fears it from everyone else. Penny, while shocked, she surprisingly accepted it rather easily, since she had done research on the one called Danny Phantom and she was pro-Phantom.

Danny was happy, so happy that they kissed and promised each other that no matter what, they would get through this.

However, not long after that, The Disasteroid came around, Danny united all the ghosts, turned the world intangible, saved the day, revealed himself and became rich and famous as a result. Danny, after the whole debacle, went to find Penny, to see that she was okay but her parents caught them again.

However, Penny's mother revealed that she approved of Danny and that she was even a Phantom phan herself. Penny's dad, while grateful for the world being saved, had reluctantly had given their blessing but made a series of rules that Danny had to follow if he wanted to date his daughter that were non-negotiable.

 _1) Always bring Penny back before her curfew, and don't be late or else!_

 _2) Phone calls are allowed only until 9:00pm, don't forget or else!_

 _3) Same with emails, or else!_

 _4)_ __Before you take Penny out, you better tell him or Trudy where they are going and for how long, or else!__

 _5)_ _No touching Penny in general in Oskar's presence or else!_

 _6)_ _No looking below Penny's neck or above her knees, or else!_

 _7) Do not cheat on Penny,_ _or else!_

 _8)_ _Do not lie to Penny or else!_

 _9)_ _Do not make Penny cry or else!_

 _10)_ _Follow every single one of the previous rules established or else!_

Danny didn't care about the rules, he just wanted Penny and he was willing to put up with her dad and his crazy rules. Danny and Penny continued to date throughout high school and Penny was happy that she finally had a nice, understanding boyfriend to call her own, though she had to deal with the annoyance of fame again since she was dating a legitimate celebrity but she didn't care about his fame or his money, she just wanted Danny.

Penny had to put up with the paparazzi, jealous fangirls and even LaCianega who got jealous that Penny was dating who was considered the most popular teenager on Earth and tried to undermine her in an effort to take Danny for herself, but Danny, being faithful to Danny and recalling how _"swampy'_ LaCienaga is, didn't hesitate to reject her and told her off for treating Penny that way, since they were suppose to be friends, in the loosest sense of the word.

He also dealt with the Gross Sisters and occasionally gave them some ghostly justice after seeing them taking Penny's money one day and made sure to give them a real spook. Anyway life moved on, they dated, laughed, loved, cried, and dealt with the pressures of fame and growing up.

Penny and him had gone to the same college, to Fenton University, which was formerly Amity University, which got renamed after he saved the world. Danny studied to become an astronaut and Penny got a Ph.D in creative writing and minored in woman's studies.

Penny now works as a writer, having written several novels, articles and poetry books which have become very popular, which focuses women and minorities and their issues in society. Danny in turn, works for NASA now and he receives hefty royalties from his share of Fenton Works, which has become a big corporation and also the royalties from his merchandise..with the exception of his hand at the Proud Snacks bid, which he had done in an attempt to get Penny's dad to like him, but it seems those snacks were too nasty that even he couldn't make them popular.

Oh, well...

Anyway, they dated, gone steady and got married on their ten year anniversary of their first date, which was around the time they had both gotten their bachelor degrees. So, now they have been married for almost 5 years now and today is their anniversary and for the occasion, Danny rented out Cafe Des Fleur to give them a nice, private meal together.

Danny was now here with his beloved, beautiful wife of five years.

Penny has matured greatly and while she was cute as a teenager, she has now grown to be a very lovely, independent woman. Her black hair has become shorter, styled in a short bob cut, she is taller, about the same height as her mother Trudy and she started dressing in a more elegant style, though right now, she is wearing a dark red dress with heels. She is very, very beautiful.

Danny himself, has grown to be about 6''01, very buff and has even grown a light beard and to Penny, he is the most fine guy she has ever laid her eyes one.

They weren't the only ones who changed. Penny's parents were still around and together, Trudy now runs her own private veterinarian clinic and Oskar finally gave up the snack business after being shut down by the health department. He however, found a way to make lemons into lemonade when he found out that his typical formula for proud snacks made a great, environmentally friendly pesticide and he managed to make a fortune off of it. Penny's twin siblings Bebe and Cece were now in elementary school and have grown up to be a pair of wild pranksters, and still had time to do so to Penny every time they come to visit. Penny's uncle Bobby is still a singer and sings the jingles for OSkar's pesticide commercials and now today, performs at a few local clubs.

Unfortunately, the only one in the family that isn't there is Penny dearly departed Suga Mama. The poor dear passed on to her reward about six months after Danny and Penny tied the knot, due to old age and the entire family mourned her death, even Oskar, who despite having a tense relationship with her, gave her a beautiful eulogy when he and his brother Bobby and the family said their final goodbyes. Penny was heartbroken, as was Danny, since he always had a soft spot for the spunky old lady who treated him like a grandson to her but they managed to move on since they knew she was in a much better place now.

As for Penny's friends, Penny stopped associating with LaCianega after she attempted to make a pass at Danny, and neither knew or care what became with her, though rumor is it that she has been marrying and divorcing and divorcing any guy who had enough cash to spare. As for the others, Sticky created his own software and computer company called _**The Webb**_ at 18 and by age 20, became the youngest computer tycoon in the United States, he got together with Dejonay Jones after she stopped coming on so strong and they are now married with a son named Sticky Jr, whom is Penny's godson and occasionally babysits. As for Zoey, she became a backup dancer for Sticky's cousin, Fifteen Cents and went on tour with him until going to college and getting a degree in dancing. She now runs her own dance studio and married a nice guy name Todd, whom she met in college.

"So, what looks good to you?..."Penny asked as she checked the menu.

"You...'Danny said and Penny laughed and did a playful eye roll.

"Lunch Danny..."Penny said in a playful tone to her husband.

'Oh, well, I guess I'll get the steak, risotto and wine...'Danny answered as he saw the menu.

"I'm in the mood for the chicken linguini..."Penny said.

Since they were the only ones here, the waiter came and quickly served them their lunches, the husband and wife had eaten, talked , exchanged gifts ), Danny gave Penny a diamond necklace and Penny gave him a gold watch with his initials on it) laughed and even danced to the violinist playing, as per Danny's request.

"Boy Danny...you really had to go all out, didn't you...'Penny said as to Danny after they danced together.

"What do you mean?...'Danny asked and Penny sent him a look.

"The roses, renting out this restaurant just for lunch, the diamond necklace and hiring a violinist to play my favorite ballads and its not even 2pm yet...'Penny said in amusement.

"Only the best for you...'Danny said, making it no secret that he wanted to spoil his wife on their special day.

"Why do I get the feeling that this ain't over yet?...'Penny asked as Danny just sent her a mischievous look.

* * *

 _Later_

Penny had been right, Danny wasn't through with surprising her. After they had their fancy lunch at Cafe Des Fleur, Danny took her on a romantic carriage ride through the park, did a classic row boat ride (although, they both were in disguises since they didn't want to alert the paparazzi) and even did a classic flight when sunset hit. After that, they had dinner made by a private chef, sushi, Penny's favorite and had danced under the stars, like right now.

The husband and wife were in the middle of dancing to beautiful, classical music under the evening sky.

"Such a beautiful night...'Penny said as Danny carefully dipped her back.

"Perfect...just like the last five years of my life..."Danny said as he danced closer to his precious wife.

'Danny look, a shooting star...'Penny pointed up to see it, and Danny did too.

"Quick make a wish...'Penny said quickly.

'What more could I ask for, I already have everything I could ever want right now...'Danny said as he brought her closer and Penny smiled at that.

'Are you sure? Isn't there anything else you could want?...'Penny asked her husband.

'Like what?...'Danny asked.

'Well...what about some kids?...'Penny asked in a suggestive tone and Danny's eyes widened.

Sure, they have been married for five years now but they are so far childless, mostly since Penny wanted to focus on her studies first and while they did talk about it a few times, they both decided to wait until they were ready for that sort of step.

This last year alone they have tried, but so far, nothing but they were still hopeful.

"Yeah, that would make things better...'Danny said with a blissful look on his face.

'Good...'Penny said with a smile on her face, and Danny noticed.

'What do you mean Penny?...'Danny asked in a clueless tone and Penny tried to keep control the smile that she has been holding all day.

"Danny...baby...you might want to sit down a moment..."Penny said and Danny and her went to a nearby bench and sat down.

Danny was curious by her sudden strange behavior but Penny kept smiling.

'What is it, Penny?...'Danny asked, still not getting it.

'Danny, I have been wanting to tell you this all day..it's that...that..."Penny started but stuttered a bit due to her own emotions right now.

'What?...'Danny asked.

"Our wish is going to come true...'Penny said with a big smile.

Danny was silent, until it finally registered in his mind what she just said, and he managed to make the connection. Once done, his jaw dropped and his eyes were as big as saucers, he also seems to have lost the ability to speak for a few moments.

"Danny? Danny, baby?...'Penny asked as she waved her hand in front of his face and even snapped her fingers.

After a few moments, Danny blinked, but still looked shaky.

"P-Penny...are...are you saying...that...that...'Danny is stuttering right now, he can't even form full sentence but Penny just kept smiling.

"Yeah...I found out a week ago, I wanted to surprise you and I thought today was the perfect time...'Penny said with the most sincere smile ever on her face.

Danny was still stunned, registering her words and then remembered that all throughout the day, Penny had non-alcoholic beverages, which is odd since she usually isn't afraid to have a little bubbly during special occasions...but now it makes sense.

Danny briefly lost his consciousness and nearly sli off the bench, only for Penny to catch him.

"Danny...Danny?!...'Penny exclaimed in worry over her unconscious husband.

Thankfully, he came to after a minute, and once he did...well.

 _ **'I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!**_...'Danny shouted as he literally jumped back into consciousness, startling Penny in the process by his reaction.

She saw Danny jumping up and down, cheering happily before he grabbed her, kissed her hard and then spun her up in the air and Penny couldn't help but laugh as he did it.

 _ **'I'M GOING TO BE A DAD**_!...'Danny shouted as he kept a giggling Penny in his arms.

 _ **"AND I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMA!**_...'Penny shouted in the same kind of voice as she hugged Danny.

Once Danny placed her down, he kissed her wildly and then started talking excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh...A baby...we're going to have a baby, I can't believe it..."Danny said, buzzing in excitement as he started walking back and forth.

'How long are you? Is it a boy or a girl? when is it due? how are you feeling?...'Danny asked at rapid speed and Penny managed to understand him.

"In that order, the doctor says I'm about two months in, not sure yet, he or she should arrive sometime in January at the latest and I am feeling wonderful...'Penny said in excitement, before she and Danny started kissing again.

"January...that's seven months from now, we don't have any time to waste, we got to call my parents, your parents, my sisters, your brother and sister, add a nursery, plan a baby shower, choose names, buy toys, a crib, baby clothes, look up pre schools, set up college funds, get a bike to teach them how to ride it-

'Danny, I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself...'Penny said.

"Who cares... _**WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY**_!...'Danny happily announced to the heavens and he and Penny started laughing in bliss.

"So...I guess, it is still to early to know if we are having a little Danny Jr or a Penny Jr? huh?...'Danny joked.

"Afraid so, and what are you talking about those names?..."Penny asked with a brow raise.

'Oh, and you have better name ideas?...'Danny asked in a challenging voice.

'I certainly do, Josephine Rosa...'Penny announced and Danny chuckled.

"I thought you said that you didn't know what it is yet..."Danny chuckled.

"Well, it might be a girl and I want her to be called Josephine Rosa..."Penny said and Danny smiled.

Penny has a deep sense of admiration towards Rosa Parks and Josephine Baker, two woman who fought for justice for all African Americans in their day and it's obvious she wants her child to live up to their legends.

'I like it, and we can call her _"Josie"_ for short, but in case we have a boy, what do you think of the name Neil?...'Danny asked.

'As in Neil Armstrong? Am I right?...'Penny asked, already knowing him so well.

"You aren't the only one with an idol, you know...'Danny said in a teasing voice and Penny thought about it.

"Neil Martin Fenton..."Penny suggested and Danny smiled and nodded.

"Now that sounds like a good name...'Danny said, already knowing Penny is suggesting giving his middle name to Martin Luther King, another figure whom Penny admires.

The husband and wife continued to talk, kiss and just feel so happy that soon their wonderful life together was going to get even better now, with the addition to a little bundle of joy that was made from their love and devotion for each other.

Yeah, things really were getting better now.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 9**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Edits made on 4/6/2019.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin,SoundVenom,FrostHunter,** **FrostHunter** and **1towrite** : Thank you :)

 **61394:** LOL!

 **Invader Johnny** : You can say that again, my friend :)

 **Themetavoorhes:** I hope you enjoyed it :)

 **The Brod Road:** Thank you, I am glad that you enjoyed both epilogues :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	50. What if Danny picked Part 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 50:_** _ **What if Danny picked...Part 9**_

 _15 years later_

It was a beautiful, summers day in the town known as Amity Park. The sun is shining, the weather is nice and everyone was out, enjoying their day.

But that's not where their story takes place today. No, our story takes place about 300 miles away from this city, on a beach near the famous city of Beverly Hills. There, a man and the woman were enjoying the sun and water, as two little kids were nearby building a sand castle, while the adults continued to enjoy sun bathing, while a large, old pig was sleeping under a shady tree just a few feet away from them.

"Ah, now this is paradise, isn't it Alex?...'The man said with a relaxed smile on his face.

"You can say that again, Danny...'Alex purred as she enjoyed the warm sun on her back, while the two kids approached her.

"Mommy, can we go swimming, please?...'The little boy asked his mother.

"Yes, yes...please...'The little girl asked in a sweet tone to their mother, who sent them a smile.

Yes, if you haven't already guessed it, they are Danny and Alex, age 29 and 30 respectively and they are married, and those two kids are their children.

They have a five year old boy named Oliver Jackson, nicknamed " _Ollie_ "and with him is his younger twin by five minutes, a girl named Daisy. They are five year old twins, with black hair, their mother's complexion and their father's glowing green eyes and they are so adorable.

"Alright Ollie and Daisy, but stay close and don't go to the deep end, alright...'Their mother said while the kids laughed happily and soon ran to the water, happily splashing in the shallow end, while their parents continued to watch them carefully and also enjoy the relaxing sun.

"Ah, now this is what the doctor ordered...the sun, the water and the beautiful view..."Alex yawned as she stretched her arms and admired the beach during this sunny day.

"You can say that again..."Danny said as he eyed his wife, who is applying more sunscreen on herself.

Alex is still as beautiful as ever. She still styles her hair in that cute bob cut and still has a passion for fashion but has matured greatly since becoming a mother. Danny himself, is pretty easy to look at right now, after getting a big growth spurt at 18 and also, due to all the ghost fighting, he is pretty fit, much to his wife's joy.

Yeah, as I mentioned before, Alex is his wife now. They have been married for almost seven years now and had dated since they were teenagers, ever since Danny chose her to be his perfect match, out of all of the girls he had gone out on blinds dates with.

Danny could still remember the day when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

He will never forget that day...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _15 years ago_

 _At Cafe Des Fleurs_

 _Danny felt nervous as he held Alex's hand, telling her about his feelings for her and his hope for this day._

 _"Look, I think you're amazing…you're so strong, so smart and so beautiful…I know that you like at the other end of the country and you will be going back soon...but I think we truly have something between us…something special…something I want to make happen and I am willing to face the challenges that might come ahead...so…what…what I am trying to say is…. Will you please go out with me, Alex?...'Danny said in a very shy voice._

 _He did it, he finally confessed his feelings to the special girl he liked._

 _His date, Alex heard this and her smile widened even more, a bright blush was on her beautiful face and she was looking like she was truly happy right now._

 _"Oh Danny...I'd love too...'Alex said, not being able to say **"yes"** fast enough._

 _"You…You mean it?…"Danny said in disbelief, and the cute dark haired girl only reply is by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
_

 _"Of course I would...'Alex said, feeling so happy._

 _Ever since their blind date, all she could do was think about Danny. Sure, she has gone out with other guys, some pretty good looking ones but Danny...there is something about him that is so special and Alex wants to date him, willing to take the risks she knew will come ahead if they want to make a long distance relationship work._

 _But hey, she is willing to try, she is strong and her being a spy proves it...not that Danny has to know about that yet anyway._

 _Danny and Alex were both happy and soon continued with their second, official date between them, all the while, both were feeling really happy right now._

 _"Alex is my girlfriend… **..."** Danny repeated over and over in his mind in a happy repeating cycle.  
_

 _"I have a boyfriend~...'Alex thought in a happy, smitten kind of way during their date._

 _They ate, took a walk around Amity Park, danced to the local music and at the end of the day, had watched the sun set together and shared their first kiss as a couple._

 _And they both felt happy since they both had a f_ _eeling that this is only going to be the start of something truly special._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Yeah, that was how it all went down. They dated for the remaining three weeks that Alex was in Amity Park and after Alex went back to Beverly Hills, they started a long distance relationship but they managed to make it strong by calling each other, sending letters and making visits whenever they could.

It was tough but they managed to make it work and their feelings for each other grew during that time, even if they would have liked more physical contact, they managed to contend themselves until they could see each other in person again...which happen a few months later.

You see, after a few months of dating, Danny had visited Alex in Beverly Hills during his Spring Break and they two continued where they left off. Danny even met her parents and her mom Carmen was pleased to finally meet her daughter's boyfriend and made it obvious, much to Alex's embarrassment. Anyway, after that he took her out to the movies, restaurants and anything he could think up, trying to make the most of this situation by giving Alex a special dating experience...even if it left a huge hole in his pockets due to how expensive everything in Beverly Hills was, but he didn't care.

He wanted to show his girlfriend how much he missed her by giving her his total, undecided attention. He even met her friends Clover and Sam, whom were nice to him, even if they (mostly Clover) were surprised that Alex wanted to be exclusive with her " _mystery man_ " from Amity Park and seemed surprised when they finally saw him, but Alex was in a happy bliss the entire time he was there.

It was a wonderful visit...except-

There was a little snag...in the form of an attack by a group called the L.A.M.O.S. (who's name Danny didn't hesitate to mock), Danny had to reveal his powers to Alex in order to save her and her friends from a lethal attack by a maniac called Terrance Lewis, who turned out to be their boss's evil twin (cliche much, am I right?).

Anyway, he was caught and had no choice to confess to Alex, her friends and her boss who had also saw the whole thing and made their presence known. Danny revealed that he was the mysterious ghostly hero named Danny Phantom and told her _**everything...**_

Danny had told her about his secret, how he got his powers and how he uses them for good and how he wanted to tell her but he was scared about how she would react. Fortunately, while she was initially surprised, Alex took it rather well and accepted him and together, they managed to take the L.A.M.O.S. down and taken into custody. However, her boss, a man named Jerry Lewis had an issue since Danny now knew W.O.O.H.P. but Danny promised not to reveal it to anyone, as he has known for months, since his blind date with Alex and vowed not to reveal the secret. Jerry didn't like it and since Danny knew for months, they couldn't erase his memory now due to his brain being passed _"the limit"_ and doing so now would have left him in a vegetative state, although since Danny pointed it out that they also knew his secret, Jerry was okay with that arrangement.

So, it worked out and Danny and Alex stayed together and Danny even became good friends with Alex and Clover. and even Jerry, who offered to make him an official spy but Danny rejected the offer, due to his duties in Amity Park but he and Alex remained as steady as ever.

It wasn't long after that when the Disasteroid came around and everyone needed to save the world. Danny and everybody at W.O.O.H.P tried to destroy it but even all those resources couldn't stop it, but they played a crucial role in helping Danny turned the world intangible. Danny had saved the world, revealed his identify, became famous and his family's small company began to expand, making the rich and powerful...but that didn't matter...Alex and Danny still remained true to each other during this entire time.

They kept dating or years after that and kept visiting each other during that time, due to living in different states, though Danny took advantage of his new fame by visiting her at least once a month in Beverly Hills, making it easier for the both of them. Things were great but that doesn't mean they didn't face any obstacles in their relationship other than distance. One of them being Mandy.

At first, the dark haired girl had treated Danny coldly, labeling him a geek and mocking Alex for dating him, saying that they were both losers. However, once he revealed himself as the world hero Danny Phantom, and became rich and famous (even being dubbed #1 Teen Heartthrob" at one point,and Alex became famous in association by dating him, Mandy became so two faced around him, even pretending to be nice to Alex in hopes of getting in on some of the fame, while simultaneously trying to steal Danny for herself, especially after he got that growth spurt that helped him out of his awkward stage. Danny didn't hesitate to reject her and Alex in turn, was furious at Mandy's attempts that the two ended up in the mother of all cat fights with Alex as the winner and Mandy with a black eye of all things. It had been awesome as far as Danny saw it. However, Mandy continued to be an obnoxious pests for the remainder of high school, harassing the spies and Danny in different ways and also trying to become famous without having to earn it.

Thankfully, karma hit Mandy hard in college. After Mandy tried to frame the girls in hopes of getting them expelled after losing to them in a popularity contest, not to mention, wanting to have their awesome penthouse all to herself, she tried to frame them by stealing the answers for the mid terms, Mandy got caught thanks to Danny and Jerry, who managed to catch her in the act. Mandy got expelled from Mali-U and once her family caught wind of it, her parents cut her off, leaving her without any credit or her trust fund after that. No one knows what became of her after that, and honestly, no one cares. Though Clover had heard rumors of seeing a woman who looks like Mandy working as a waitress at some third rate cafe outside of Beverly Hills. Anyway, Mandy got what was coming to her and things continued great for everyone else, especially Danny and Alex.

They continued to date, went to college together at Mali-U and then transferred to Fenton University in their junior year due to the new programs they offered and Danny's homesickness. Danny proposed to her on the night of their college graduation and sixth months later, they got married and chose to live in Amity Park permanently, though they do own a home in Beverly Hills for the holidays and summer. Alex, due to her love for animals, now has her own private veterinary clinic in Amity Park, where she takes care of animals of all kinds. She managed to adapt well to living in Amity Park but she has felt homesick for California every now and again. She also still works for WOOHP and still does mission with her old friends, Sam and Clover, who have become a journalist and fashion designer respectively. Danny sometimes helps her out on missions that were too rough, though given how strong she and her friends are, it was rare. She also does a lot of charity work for animal rights and she still has her beloved pet pig Oinky, who is currently sleeping under a shady palm tree, though the pig is no longer a piglet, but now a large, old hog, but Alex still adores him and Danny himself has a soft spot for their pet.

Danny, in turn, is an astronaut by profession and gets a lot of money due to the royalties from his merchandise and his share of Fenton Works that has since become a large company, giving him enough to live comfortably with his beloved family without financial worry.

Anyway, here they are married, having successful careers and two beautiful children, Ollie and Daisy, two precious twins whom they love with all of their hearts. Ollie and Daisy have shown signs of developing his powers due to their green eyes glowing brighter lately, not to mention the " _spy gene"_ from their mother, and their aptitude for athleticism.

"Mommy, daddy...come play with us!..."Ollie shouted to his parents from the water.

"Yeah! Play! Play!...'Daisy exclaimed in excitement as they started splashing around a lot.

Their parents heard that, gave each other a look, grinned and got up.

"Alright...we're coming in..."Alex said as she ran to the water and jumped in.

'Wait for me..."Danny shouted as he jumped inside the water.

Oinky then woke up and upon seeing is family in the water, decided to join in and despite his old age, ran in and started playing in the water as well.

Soon the cute family started laughing and splashing each other, enjoying the cool water of the beach and having fun together as a family, in the paradise known as a beach in Beverly Hills.

* * *

 _Later_

After a fun day at the beach, the sun began to set and Danny, Alex, the twins and Oinky soon went back to their beach house that was a walk away from the beach. Once there, Alex changed back into a stylish, yellow designer sundress, fashionable brown flats and her gold jewelry. .Due to Danny's wealth, Alex can still afford the fashion sprees she was so fond of in her youth without breaking a sweat, but it's obvious that she loves her husband not because of his fame or money, but for who he is.

Anyway, Danny is making dinner and Alex is preparing drinks, not just for themselves, but their guests whom will be joining them just momentarily, while Ollie and Daisy played with Oinky in the living room.

"I got you now, you nasty villain..."Ollie shouted as he pointed a toy gun at his sister and Oinky, who snorted in response, while Daisy giggle.

"You will never take me alive copper, with my super pig, you won't be able to catch me, _**HAHAHA.**_...'Daisy shouted as she mounted on Oinky, riding him like a horse and due to her small size, Oinky didn't have any trouble.

"I will get you, or my name isn't Agent Ollie, best crime fighter in the world..."Ollie shouted dramatically as he and his sister continued playing.

Danny and Alex heard this and laughed a bit. There is no doubt that they will be recruited by W.O.O.H.P. when " _grandpa Jerry"_ deems them ready, though right now, they are in the dark of their mother's " _night job_ ". As far as they are concern, grandpa Jerry is just a friend of the family who brings them gifts during their birthdays and on the holidays.

Speaking of which, they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it...'Danny said before answering the door, to see a group of people

A blonde woman in an expensive designer dress, matching heels and a lot of fancy jewelry, a dark haired man with green eyes in an expensive looking business suit who is holding a black haired girl with blue eyes and dressed in a cute, blue dress. There is also a woman with long red haired and a conservative looking green dress and heels, a man with brown hair and blue eyes and in the red haired woman's arms is a red haired boy around the same age as the twins and the other child.

'Hey Danny..."The blonde woman greeted.

"Hey Clover, Sam, Blaine, Dean..."Danny greeted his guests as he allowed them inside his beach house.

"So, where's Alex?..."Sam asked once she placed her son on the ground.

"In the kitchen...'Alex said as she came out of it.

"Hi Xavier...Hi Summer..."Alex greeted the kids in her friends arms.

"Hi auntie Alex..."The two kids greeted happily.

"The twins are in the living room playing with Oinky,..."Danny said to the kids, who then went to play with their friends, while their parents caught up with their dear friends.

Yeah, if you haven't already guessed it. Clover married Blaine, her on-off spy boyfriend after getting back together with him in her senior year of college and they got married not long after graduation. They still live in Beverly Hills, near Clover's design studio, as she is now one of Beverly Hills most sought after fashion designers and Blaine is in charge of the administrative side of the business. They are still affiliated with W.O.O.H.P.

Summer is their daughter and is every bit like her mother Clover, having a deep love of fashion and also a romantic, having a crush on Ollie, who right now, is trying to run away from a kiss she is trying to give him, much to the amusement of his sister and Xavier.

Sam and Dean are also married, it came a bit as a surprise to everyone when they got together, since Dean was deemed _"able to resist the girl's charms"_ , but they got together during Sam's junior year and got married about five years ago and had their son Xavier not long after, who is a perfect blend of his own parents, being smart like his mom and also a little bit cocky like his dad. Sam works as a journalist, traveling the world, uncovering any news story she can find and Dead works exclusively at W.O.O.H.P. as Jerry's official second in command. Sam is still a spy with her team by choice.

Anyway, they are all here, talking and having fun, while their kids played nearby.

"Glad to see that you guys could make it...'Danny said as he served some drinks to his guests.

"Oh please, after the summer line up I had to work triple overtime for, I need little breaks like this..."Clover said dramatically before taking a sip of her pina colada.

'Speaking of Summer..."Danny couldn't help but take a glance at his son and Summer, who is acting every bit like five years old when dealing with a crush.

"Come on Ollie, let's play house...'Summer insisted.

'No...no!...'Ollie shouted while she kept insisting, before Xavier came and suggested they could play hide and seek, which Daisy agreed to and the kids went to play peacefully now.

Their parents were amused at how simple and innocent they have it now.

"No girl's going to be able to resist him when he's older...'Alex couldn't resist saying.

'And he won't be able to keep resisting Summer once they are older...'Clover couldn't help but add, causing her and everyone else to giggle.

'Anyway...so Sam, I read that article you made about the upcoming elections...it must have been hard writing that as impartial as possible..."Danny said and Sam sighed.

"I am a journalist, I need to uncover the truth without my own opinions influencing my work..."Sam said.

Danny sent her a smile. He became really good friends with her and Clover over the years. In fact, the only issue he ever had since meeting them was when Alex got pregnant and they couldn't decide whom the godmother would be. Alex was confused and Sam and Clover fought over the issue , making things harder for her until Danny came up with the compromise that suits them both. For the first son, Sam would be godmother and for the first daughter, Clover would be the godmother and it worked out in the end.

They all continued to talk, their kids continued to play and Oinky continued trying to find a nice, quiet spot to nap due to the now noisy atmosphere that lasted for a few hours. Anyway, it wasn't long until dinner was served and everyone went to the living room, after that, it was dessert and in the adults case, some drinks. They chatted for a few more hours until it was late. Clover and Blaine left with a sleeping Summer in their arms, followed by Sam and Dean, whom left with a now tuckered out Xavier.

Leaving Danny and Alex alone with Ollie and Daisy, who also had fallen asleep after playing with their friends all evening.

"Such angels...'Alex said with a smile as she admired her sleeping children.

"Yes, they are...'Danny said with a smile that was identical to Alex's.

The parents soon picked up their kids, being careful not to wake them and took them to their room. Once the kids were tucked in bed,Danny and Alex decided to go out to the roof of the beach house and look up at the night sky. Danny admired the view of Beverly Hills at night and could understand why Alex sometimes missed this place , even though she has come to love Amity Park just as much.

"Wasn't today just wonderful, Danny?..." Alex asked her husband.

"Every day since we got married has been wonderful..."Danny said romantically to his wife.

Alex smiled, feeling the same butterflies she has been getting since the day met. The two shared a brief kiss before going back to the night and holding hands until Danny got a nervous look on his face.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go inside yet it is getting late and-

"Danny, I'm not sick, I am only pregnant ..."Alex said with an amused look and Danny sent her a sheepish smile.

"I know... I know... it's just that with number three on the way ...you know I get a little nervous is all... Danny said while Alex sent him a confident look.

"We handled the twins and we'll handle this one just as well..."Alex said optimistically to her husband, who smiled at her.

Part of the reason why they took this trip to Beverly Hills was so that Alex could tell her friends about her pregnancy face to face. That and they really needed a vacation due the type of work they've been doing lately. They just found about about two weeks ago that Alex is expecting another baby and naturally they were excited , told their families and did a celebration at home and since they already planned this trip three months ago, they had to go through with it since Alex insisted she wanted to go see her friend's face to face and she didn't mind taking a plane ride since she's still only 3 months pregnant and the only thing she _**can't**_ do in this state is just drink alcoholic beverages, which is why she only went through the non-alcoholic ones every day since their trip started.

Anyway, they are the proud parents of twins and will soon have a new addition and couldn't be any happier about it.

Danny and Alex kissed once more before retiring for the evening. They were so happy and content with their work lives, their marriage and their ever-growing family that's still growing. They have good health, great jobs, great friends, two beautiful kids and another on the way, not to mention the fact that they were _totally_ and _irrevocably_ in love with each other and nothing will change that.

Yeah, their lives were **_totally_** great , no question about that.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **What if Danny picked...part 10**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Minors made on 4/9/2019.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin,BigChillFreak, wiseguy2415, DJ Rodriguez, 1towrite, Dreams Come True 996** and **FrostHunter** : Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again, my friend.

 **qazse:** Not surprising, isn't it?

 **nightmaster000** : You'll find out in the next chapter, my friend.

 **61394:** She will be greatly missed :(

 **Frosty Wolf:** Sad, isn't it?

 **Naruto Hatake:** Thank you for the suggestion ,I will consider it

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	51. What if Part 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 51:_** _ **What if..Part 10  
**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Some scenes are rated T, so discretion is advice.

* * *

 _15 years later_

It was a sunny summer's day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and everything seems to be normal and fine...

 ** _KABOOM!_**

Well...Sort off...

In the middle of this town, a group of people were in yellow suits were all fighting off against a group of strange, mutant beings.

They were Kitty Pryde, Wolverine, Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey-Summers, Cyclops and Time Bomb, all there, fighting off against Magnetto's little minions, his son quick Silver and his daughter, The Scarlet Witch, along with the rest of Magnetto's followers. They were here to attack the institute under Magnetto's orders and naturally, the strongest mutants there chose to fight them, while the others made sure to evacuate the school and get their young students to safety. It didn't take long for them to take the fight to the streets and here they are.

"Behind you!...'Wolverine shouted to Cyclops, as Scarlet Witch tried to sent a blast, but he managed to avoid it and send her an eye beam.

Toad then literally hoped it and shot his long tongue, which Jean dodged and evaded his and also Luna's attack as well.

"You creeps just don't know to quit!...'Time Bomb shouted as she dodged every attack that was tossed at her, especially from Quick Silver, who smirked and started teasing her as he used his advance speed to try and attack her.

"Same to you babe...we're just following orders...'Quick Silver said as he dodged a hit and soon started running around Wolverine, Cyclops and Jean, trapping them in a circle as his sisters were about to do a duel attack.

Time Bomb saw this and frowned... _ **hard.**_

"Okay... _Now,_ I'm mad...'Time Bomb said in a low voice as her eyes started glowing white.

In about 30 seconds, the blonde mutant in the yellow jumpsuit soon grew to be 10 feet tall, with green skin, black hair, red eyes and sharp, fanged teeth, with a lot of muscles and she looks angry.

Very.. _ **.very angry...**_

The other mutants smirked at this, with Time Bomb's transformation giving her advance speed and strength, they managed to turn the battle around, overwhelming their opponents.

It wasn't long before Toad, Night-Crawler and Domino were on the ground, as were Luna, Quick Silver and Luna.

Kitty smirked, happy that they managed to get them down and out.

"Finally..."Kitty said as she turned to Time Bomb, who now morphed back to her based form.

"Not bad, Katie...'Kitty said to her teammate.

Yeah, you heard that right, the woman known as Time Bomb, is really Katie Kaboom, a member of the X-Men for the last 15 years of her life. No longer the uncontrollable, destructive teenager she once was, this girl was grown out of that thanks to the help from Professor X and the other mutants, as she is now an official X-Men, just like them.

"Thanks..."Katie said sheepishly, while the other mutants called Professor Xavier to see that the others were okay.

However, she then noticed, from the corner of her eye, another attack from the Scarlet witch, Katie didn't waist time in pushing Kitty out of the way. The others were stunned and to make matters worse, Quick Silver and his cronies were gone, apparently they used that as a distraction while the super fast mutant ot them away.

"Darn it, they got away!...'Katie shouted in dismay, but she didn't give into impulse and transform, since it was not necessary.

"We'll get the next time...at the very least we managed to give them a few bruisers...'Wolverine/ Logan said to the blonde woman, who nodded.

Once Jean managed to contact Professor X, who told them that the rest of the mutants were alright, they decided to go back to the Xavier Institute, her home since she was only 15 years ago.

You see, after her...blind dating disaster as a teenager, she was sent to the institute that changed her life and helped her discover the secret to control her anger and her transformation, unlocking her true potential and since then, she has used her powers to help her fellow mutants and all innocent people who didn't deserve having someone hurting or scaring them.

She can still remember the first day she went to the school that changed her life forever...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _15 years ago_

 _Katie was nervous as she and her parents stepped foot into what at first glance, looked like a fancy estate that was several yards long and the manor itself looks to have several hundred rooms within it._

 _She knew why, this place is actually a school...not just any school either, she thought as she was approached by a bald men in a wheel chair, who sent her a welcoming smile._

 _"Welcome to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, you must be Miss Kaitlyn Kaboom...'The bald man said to the teenage girl._

 _"Yes, but-_

 _"You prefer to be called " **Katie"** , is that what you were going to say?...'The bald men said, surprising Katie in the process._

 _"Yes, but how did you know I was going to say that?...'Katie asked, while her folks looked confused as well._

 _"I am Professor Charles Xavier, the one you and your father spoke to on the phone, I am a telepath and I was able to read your mind..."Professor Xavier said to her._

 _Katie and her folks were surprised by the mind reading but accepted it due to their own abnormal lives. Professor X soon began to give a tour of his school, explaining the rules, policies and what Katie will be expected to do during her time here with them, how she will be trained to control her powers, in exchange that she will only use them for noble purposes._

 _"And that is our school in a nutshell...I am sure that you will adjust well here Miss Kaboom..."Professor X said to the blonde girl._

 _Mrs. Kaboom was about to say something, only for the professor to answer before her._

 _"Before you ask, you do not need to worry Mrs. Kaboom ,in addition to her training, your daughter will not fall behind on her studies...I give courses in more academic subject like any other school and you both will be allowed to come and visit her during the appropriate days..."Professor Xavier said to the concern parents._

 _Mr. and Mrs. Kaboom seemed convinced about this whole thing, but they still sent a concern look at their daughter, who was still quiet and has yet to speak up since the entire tour has started._

 _Her mother, Margaret Kaboom, sent her daughter a sympathetic look and placed her arm on her shoulder._

 _'Are you sure that you will be alright here Katie?..."Her mother asked in a concern tone._

 _"If you want to come home, ...you can..."Her father said._

 _Katie felt ever more guilt than ever. Despite everything she put them through due to her **"problem",** her parents still love and worry about her...Katie knew now more than every that she had to do this._

 _"I am sure..."Katie said in a solemn tone, while Professor X went to speak to them._

 _"Rest assure, Mr. and Mrs. Kaboom, your daughter is in good hands here, my school has been training young, extraordinary people to control their powers for many years in a safe, peaceful environment..."The bald professor said to them._

 _The parents gave in, hugged and kissed their daughter goodbye and soon left. Katie remained quiet as she continued walking with her new professor, who sent her a sympathetic look._

 _"You know, you are not the only one who has made regrettable choices, especially over something that was beyond your control...'Professor Xavier said to Katie, who remained silent._

 _"I guess you read my mind and know my whole story..."Katie said with shame in her voice._

 _That he knows about the things she had done in her berserk, monster side, of what she did to her little brother and-_

 _Before she could finish that thought, the bald, telepath waved his hand and sent her a serious look..._

 _"I do not need to read your mind, just your eyes in order to see the guilt within them...you did something you regret doing and chose to come here in hopes to never making that mistake again...many of my students are like you in that aspect, you are among kinder spirits here Ms. Kaboom and don't worry, the only thing my students know is that you are a new student, anything else will be up to you and what you show during training...'The Professor said._

 _Katie soon followed him inside the large mansion and stood in what looked to be a classroom, inside there were many other people, young adults and teenagers, who all looked different and one of them was even covered with hair, while the other looked to be made of ice._

 _There is no doubt about it, these guys are mutants, all here for the same reason she is...more or less._

 _It didn't stop her for feeling the same nervousness a kid gets when it's their first day at a new school. The Professor however, greeted his students and then introduced her._

 _"Good morning students, I would like to welcome our newest student, Miss Kaitlyn Kaboom, I hope that you will treat her well...'Professor Xavier said as Katie took a deep breath as she introduced herself and then took a seat._

 _For the first day of her new school and her new life._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present Time_

That was how it went, Katie joined the Xavier school and rained to join a group called the X-Men, where she worked hard to master both her powers and her temper. It surprised Katie that after a few months, she managed to get it down, even if her temper was not able to be eliminated it, they managed to find a trick to keep herself without transforming every time she got mad and Professor X told said that she managed to learn much faster than he or any of them expected her too, though it helped that she got help from an extra source, a friend of the Professor who also managed to master the secret of his anger to keep a monstrous side under control.

Dr. Bruce Banner a.k.a. The Hulk.

Like her, he had worked hard for years to keep his " ** _other self_ "** under control and eventually managed to find the trick into not giving into the monster within, a trick he passed down to Katie, whom he became rather fond of and vice verse. Katie was grateful for what he and the Professor did for her, she continued her training and became an X-men, under the Code name " _Time Bomb_ ", mostly due to the fact that in addition to turning into a monster each time she got angry, she also has the ability to cause explosions, which she also eventually managed to get under control.

She knew that her training was a total success when she went to visit her parents and Tinker during Thanksgiving and she didn't transform once, even when the cranberry sauce accidentally spilled on her clothes and the pumpkin pie burned, she didn't go monstrous and that was what Katie had hoped for.

So, she continued to go to that school until she was 18 and even stuck around, now working as an official teacher there, and she, now at age 29, is mature, mastered her temper and is content with her life.

Not to mention, things were great with her parents, now more than ever. Her dad retired from his accounting agency last year and he and her mom spend their days traveling, golfing, knitting, taking dance lessons and whatever else retirees could think of to pass the time. Her little brother Tinker has grown up a lot and he is away at college right now on his third year and he recently started dating a freshman named Mindy. Katie still visits them and their relationship has never been better.

'Come on, let's head back to the school..."Cyclops ordered and they moved out.

Katie followed them, still feeling happy, mature and content...

* * *

 _Later_

Thankfully, the school wasn't severally damaged and it didn't take long for Forge and the others to fix it up, due to their advance powers. Everyone pretty much bounced back from the attack, and after some briefing from Professor X, they went back to their business.

In Katie's case, getting dressed for a rather important event tonight.

The blonde woman brushed her blonde hair in a nice, neat bob cut, dressed in a low cut, red dress with matching heels and put on some make up and perfume. She glanced at her reflection and felt content with her appearance.

'Are you done, yet?...'Rogue asked as she came in, also dressed up, as were Storm, Logan, Jean, Scott and the others.

"Just a second...'Katie said as she applied some red lipstick on, now officially ready.

Tonight is an important evening for them and they wanted to be ready. They, along with Professor Xavier, soon left the institute and braved a trip into town.

Tonight, they don't need to be afraid of another attack... she and the others had an important place to be soon...and see rather important people too.

Especially one whom Katie felt the most anxious about seeing tonight.

* * *

 _At the Worthington Estate_

They soon arrived to the Worthington Estate, which was pact with many guests, all of them mutant supporters and reporters. They went to their assigned tables and then looked up to a stage and saw someone whom all of the reporters were photographing with such vigor.

One of their former teammates and life long friends, Warren Worthington III, also known as Archangel, one of the richest men in the country, an X-Men at his core and a full supporter for mutant rights.

"Welcome everyone, I am pleased to announce that thanks to all of your support, as well as the collaboration of my partner in this marvelous endeavor, the state is finally approving the Mutant-Rights Bill..." Warren announced, causing everyone, mutant and non-mutant to cheer wildly.

Katie smiled when she heard this. She has had her share of trouble due to being a mutant and people's low opinion of them, but she and the others worked hard to follow Professor Xavier's motto and work for a world where mutants and non-mutants can live in peace.

And it seems, at least in this state, that dream is coming true.

Warren then continued to speak to the crowds.

"Before we can officially start this celebration, allow me to present to you, a man, whom while not a mutant himself, his collaboration and generous donations, have helped make this entire day possible...so, without further adieu...let's here it for him..."Warren said as a new man walked onto stage.

A man who made Katie's heart skip a beat, despite herself. A man, whom at first, was her _other_ reason she worked so hard to learn to control herself and her powers. And he was also the reason why she was extra careful in dolling herself up tonight.

A man, who helped see her just how wrong she was as a girl...at the price of breaking her heart that is...

 _"Danny.._."Katie though as he walked onto the stage, shaking Warren's hand and smiling to the camera, making a speech of his own and answering questions from the reporters.

Katie saw him and felt a light flush on her face. She thought he was cute as a teenager, but right now, as a grown man, he is downright stunning. He was a lot taller, over six feet tall, he gained a fit physique and even grew some facial hair, but he still had that boyish charm to him. Even right now, as she looked at him, all Katie could think of is one word.

 _"Gorgeous._..'Katie thought with some mild longing, remembering their first blind date and how smitten she was with him as a girl.

Even now, she can still remember the day she met him, and how she felt after the date, even if she was unaware of how _**he**_ truly felt about it at the time.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _15 years and 2 weeks ago_

 _A young, 15 year old Katie was excited as she walked down the street, dressed in a nice, new dress, shows and had her hair styled just the way she likes it, along with using as little of makeup as possible to compliment her features._

 _She wanted to look her best today since she is going on a date._

 _Not just any date, a blind date. A few days ago, she learned of a teen dating service called **"You+Me+LOVE!"** from her friend Julie and she was interested in trying it out. She is willing to try anything once, besides, with school out, she was interested in meeting someone knew._

 _Today is her blind date and from what she read on her dates profile, it's with a guy named D-Fenton._

 _"It's almost time for that date...I wonder what kind of person he is...'Katie thought as she kept walking, feeling a little nervous since she was still new to this whole blind dating thing._

 _She can still remember the contents of his dating profile that she read last night._

 _ **User Name:** D-Fenton  
_

 _ **Age:** 14_

 _ **Gender** : Male_

 _ **Height:** 5"4'_

 _ **Weight:** 120 lbs_

 _ **Star Sign** : Aries  
_

 _ **Home Town:** Amity Park, USA.  
_

 _ **Physical Description:** Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built._

 _ **Personality:** Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests._

 _ **Likes and Interests:** Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty ...Astrology and NASA ...Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs...nice, peaceful days..._

 _ **Type of person I wish to date** : I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music._

 _From his profile, D-Fenton sounds decent enough, but Katie isn't passing judgement until she officially meets him. The teenage girl continued walking to the new, fancy restaurant called_ _Chez Étoile, the place where their date is suppose to take place._ _After a few more minutes of walking, she finally arrived to her destination and the first thing she saw was a teenage boy around her age in nice looking clothes and had a bouquet, and she could see a heart sticker on him, even if she couldn't really see his face due to him looking away._

 _Katie knew this had to be her guy._

 _"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be D-Fenton, would you?...'Katie asked, just as the boy turned to look at her and Katie finally got a good of his face and only one word came to her mind.  
_

 _"Cute...'Katie thought as she looked at the guy whom will be her date for this evening._

 _It's a boy around her age and the same height, with black hair that was a little messy, fair skin, an average height and built and his most prominent features were probably his big, baby blue eyes._

 _The minute Katie looked inside them...she didn't know why but...something clicked inside of her._

 _He looks just like his profile describes him. Maybe from a distance, he might not look too extraordinary but he is cute and Katie couldn't help but smile as she saw him smiling at her, as he finally answered her._

 _"Yes I am, but you can call me Danny, I take it that you're **Kute Katie.**."The cute boy, Danny, said.  
_

 _Katie giggled at how he used her username and then answered him._

 _"Oh, just Katie will do...'She said to him, getting a good feeling about him._

 _"It's nice to finally meet you Katie, these are for you..."Danny said as he handed the her the bouquet of flowers.  
_

 _Katie saw this and her eyes lit up in excitement._

 _"For me?...Oh, you shouldn't have...'Katie said as she admired the pretty flowers, smiling widely._

 _ _Okay, she is a bit of a sap when it comes to romance and she loves flowers. It made her feel good whenever a guy decides to surprise her with flowers and the bouquet this guy gave her in lovely.__

 _Katie then saw her blind date flash a smile, showing off a pair of shiny white teeth._

 _'He has a nice smile...'Katie couldn't help but think to herself as he went to open the door, keeping it open as he looked back at her.  
_

 _"After you, Katie...'Danny offered.  
_

 _Katie giggled, liking this quite a bit._

 _"What a gentleman...'Katie giggled before she walked inside, with her date soon escorting her inside.  
_

 _"Cute, good manners, a nice smile and looks like he is making an effort...I think we are heading off to a good start..."Katie thought, getting a good feeling as their date officially began._

* * *

 _Later_

 _At Cafe Des Fleur_

 _Unfortunately their date didn't get off to a good start, since they didn't have a reservation and would have had to have wait in line for hours. Katie got upset but Danny suggested taking her someplace else and Katie, not wanting to wait an hour to eat, agreed to go with him._

 _He soon brought her to a place called Cafe Des Fleur, which, while not as fancy as the other place, is still nice and romantic looking. Katie likes it._

 _"I got to say Danny, this place is really nice...'Katie said, admiring the romantic atmosphere._

 _'I am really glad that you like it...'Danny said as he took his seat._

 _The two soon were greeted by a waiter, who greeted them and handed them their menus._

 _Katie glanced at it, not sure what to choose._

 _ **'Hmmm..**.everything looks so good...I can't decide whether to ask for the soup or the salad first..."Katie thought._

 _She looked a way from the menu, about to ask Danny if he already knew what to order, not to finally notice that he was staring at her, only to look away after being caught, almost shyly._

 _Katie saw this and sent him a smile and she couldn't resist saying the next thing out of her mouth._

 _"See something you like?..."Katie teased and giggled when Danny looked away in embarrassment._

 _"N-No...I mean **YES**...I mean...I mean..."Danny is stuttering now and Katie giggled a bit more, while he tried to regain his composure._

 _He's so shy..."Katie thought in almost fondness._

 _Soon the waiter came back, got their orders and Katie and Danny talked as she tried to get to know him better, she asked a few questions, he answered and she was about to tell him about herself, only for a group of jerks named Dash something and Paula what's-her-face to crash in and ruin their time. Katie got annoyed, but a little flattered when Danny and Dash started fighting over her._

 _"Excuse me, what do you think that you are doing?..." Katie said in annoyance as she saw the blonde jerk cracking his knuckles, clearly threatening Danny._

 _Katie wasn't please...even more when the creep started leering at her and asking her to dump Danny and go with him, and Danny telling him to leave._

 _'Dash, please...you don't want to do this...'Danny said to the big bully._

 _"No, you don't want me to do this...'Dash countered._

 _"I mean it, you don't understand what's happening here...'Danny said, while Dash scoffed._

 _"Oh, I understand that this babe is wasting her time with a loser when she can be out with a stud like me...'Dash said as he flexed his muscles._

 _Katie heard this and felt a small blush form on her face since this is the first time ever she was in a situation like this..._

 _"Oh my gosh, they are actually fighting over me, this is so cool..." Katie thought, feeling a light flush on her face...only for it to go away when the creepy blonde put his arm around her without her permission._

 _"Come on baby, leave the dork...'Dash said to her._

 _Katie was offended, she would have yelled at him but she had a better idea. She saw Danny, who had a timid look on his face and Katie felt sorry that this creep was spoiling their fun time together. Katie quickly crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him, making him look even more shy as Katie addressed this to their unwanted guests._

 _"Beat it, bub...I'm with him...'Katie said as she still clung to Danny, while these jerks continued to harass them._

 _Thankfully, before a fight could commence, a security guard came and took their harassers away and Katie calmed down...any longer and she might have made a scene but at least now she and Danny can go back to their date._

 _They started eating and talking more, and Danny still looked shy with how he looked at her and the way he spoke. Katie wished he would loosen up a bit._ _Katie was about to grab some soda to drink, only to accidentally spill it, she had a bad moment since she feared her new dress, which cost her 6 weeks of allowance, would have gotten stained, but Danny quickly grab the napkins and started cleaning the mess before she ended up getting stained._

 _"Let me clean that up for you...'Danny said quickly as he dried the whole table and Katie didn't get a thing on her._

 _Katie was surprised but smiled at him appreciatively._

 _"How sweet, thank you, Danny...'Katie said, happy that her dress was saved.._

 _All thanks to him._

 _Not long after that, it was time for dessert and their waiter tripped. Katie's slice of chocolate Kate flew in the air but before it could land on her, Danny quickly grabbed it, saving the cake and Katie from getting dirty a second time._

 _"Wow, nice reflexes..."Katie said, actually impressed as Danny laid the cake in front of her, completely unharmed._

 _"I am so sorry, I don't know how that happened...'The waiter said in an apologizing kind of way._

 _"It's alright, just be more careful next time..."Danny muttered as Katie then began to eat her chocolate cake with a content look on her face._

 _All the while, her opinion on her blind date was increasing._

 _"He's shy...but also cute and really sweet...I think I like him...'Katie thought as she continued to eat her chocolate cake with a content look on her face._

 _Once dessert was over, Danny took her out to see a movie, they saw a romantic drama movie about two star crossed lovers and Danny paid for the tickets, the snacks and everything._

 _"He is really trying hard here..."Katie couldn't help but think as they walked in to the theater and Danny carried everything._

 _"You sure that you don't want me to carry something?...'Katie asked but Danny shook his head._

 _"No...don't bother...I got it...'Danny said as Katie lead him to their seats._

 _"There are out seats...'Katie said as she was about to take a seat, only for Danny to stop her._

 _"Wait...wait Katie...that seats dirty...let me clean it for you...'Danny said quickly as he placed the snacks in a nearby chair and he quickly tried to wipe the crud off the seats._

 _Katie saw this and blinked in confusion._

 _"He is really trying so hard...but why, I mean, yes this is a blind date but he is going out of his way...'Katie thought, wondering about why Danny is going so far in his efforts to make this a good date...until an idea came to her mind._

 _"Does he really like me **that** much?...'Katie thought as she watched how hard Danny worked to make her seat clean enough for her._

 _Katie thought it made the most sense and giggled, actually feeling flattered by all of his special attention right now._

 _"I got to say, he sure knows how to treat a girl on the first date...'Katie giggled until Danny finished cleaning her seat for her, feeling flattered and appreciative of what he did for her._

 _They soon began to watch the movie together, which would last for the next 2 and a half hours._

* * *

 _Later_

 _After the movie, Danny took her to a lovely, moon light walk in the park and Katie felt so giddy. He soon took her to a lake that looked so beautiful, especially with the reflection of the moon within the water._

 _"It's so beautiful, especially at night..."Katie said, happily._

 _"I am glad that you are pleased...'Danny said, still looking so shy, and the moon light was on him, almost making it look like his eyes are glowing right now._

 _Katie noticed this and couldn't felt but smile, feeling a light, fluttering feeling within her chest . That strange, **clicking** feeling she felt when she met him, it was back but more noticeable as she continued to smile at him, feeling that fluttering feeling and thinking new, nice thoughts about him._

 _"This has been awesome and Danny is so amazing...'Katie thought as she eyed the way he looked in the moonlight, liking what she sees and even more, liking the kind of guy that he is._ _None of her last boyfriends were even a tenth as attentive or romantic as Danny is and she knows that she likes him...a lot._

 _Danny noticed her staring and looks even shyer now._

 _"Why are you looking at me, like that?...'Danny asked and that fluttering feeling within got worse...or better._

 _Katie sent him a smile as said the last is beautiful and he agreed with her._

 _It is so beautiful...beautiful and romantic..._

 _It gave Katie an idea...of something she has the urge to do but before she had a chance to, she realized that her curfew was in a few minutes and Danny was kind enough to get them a taxi so he could escort her home..._

 _Katie sighed but she figured she could resolve this once she was home._

* * *

 _At Katie's house_

 _They soon arrived to her house and Katie was glad that she still had about 10 minutes to spare before curfew. She saw him paying for the cab fair before she could offer to do so._ _He has already been so sweet all day long._

 _"Thanks for walking me to my door, Danny...that was real sweet of you..."Katie said, sending him a cute smile._

 _"Don't mention it...'Danny said, as he stared at her again._

 _Katie felt a little blush on her face and looked down a bit out of bashfulness._

 _Tonight has been amazing and Danny is such a great guy...better than her last boyfriend Jared who couldn't even come on time. Katie knew that she was very pleased with him right now._

 _"I must say Danny, tonight certainly has been a blast, I can't remember having a nicer time out with a boy..."Katie said honestly to him._

 _"You're just saying that...'Danny said, looking away, like he can't bare looking at her._

 _He looks so cute like this, Katie couldn't help but think._

 _"No, I'm not...You really went out of your way to show me a good time...and I think I know why..."Katie said as she sent him a mischievous look._

 _Danny looked surprised and Katie sent him a teasing look, wanting to have a little fun right now._

 _"You really went out of your way to impress me, to show that you like me and to get me to like you too...'Katie said and Danny looked really flustered right now._

 _'What?...'Danny exclaimed._

 _"Well, I got news for you... **it worked.**..'Katie said with a flirtatious smile on her face._

 _"It worked?...'Danny whispered in a nervous tone, probably surprise by her boldness or something._

 _"He's so adorable and shy...I can't resist anymore..."Katie thought in fondness and newfound affection._

 _She has got that same **urge** from earlier...but it's stronger now._

 _"I **really** like you Danny..."Katie said._

 _"You do?..."Danny gulped, a bit._

 _"You know...normally I don't do this on the first day...but I think you've earned it...so what the heck..."Katie said with a shrug but on the inside, she is getting eager._

 _"Earn what?...'Danny said in a clueless tone of voice._

 _Katie decided that she didn't want to spell it out for him, so she decided to just show him. She grabbed Danny by the arms, pushed him against the wall of her house_ _and whispered this into his ear._

 _ **"Kiss me, you fool..** " Katie whispered passionately as she took the initiative and started giving small kisses on his face, his cheeks, his chin and forehead, before she managed to find her way to his **lips.**_

 _Katie was stunned and felt something come over her, she just expected to kiss him for about two seconds or something, to show him how much she appreciated what he did for her today but the second Katie's lips touched his...her brain shut off, her hormones took control of her body and she soon made this more passionate by wrapping her arms around him in a big hug, lifting her leg out of instinct as she continued to kiss Danny, reacting on hormonal instinct right now._

 _She was even moaning right now...she never moans but she just can't stop._

 _ **"Mmmmm…**..Katie let out a soft moan of delights she continued this kiss._

 _She didn't know how long it lasted and she only separated because of the need for air, parting ways in a loud, audible" **Muah"** sound._

 _Katie was briefly in a daze herself, a blush on her face, a dreamy gleam in her eyes and her now smudged lips were tingly as she felt so many warm, wonderful things right now._

 _ **"Wow..**.'Katie let out as she finally came to, only to see Danny just standing there in a daze and her lipstick all over his mouth and face, causing her to giggle at the sight of it._

 _"He is just so cute..."Katie thought, feeling her heart fluttering a bit, in a fit of infatuation._

 _The blonde girl couldn't resist twirling his stray hair, rubbing his chin, before she gave another, shorter, softer kiss on the lips, which did little to snap Danny out of his frozen state. The girl continued giggling, finding him adorable like this. She didn't even waste time in leaving him her phone number in his hand before she gracefully walked back to her door, feeling very satisfied with herself._

 _However, before she closed it, she sent one last look to the still frozen Danny, and flirtatiously waved at him._

 _"Bye-bye, Danny...we should do this again, real soon...good night...'Katie said before she winked at him, then she closed the door._

 _Once inside, the blonde girl waited a few moments, before she checked out of her window and saw Danny finally snap out of his shock and soon leave. Once she was sure that he had left, the teenage girl let out a smitten sigh and even a squeal in delight._

 _"That was the best date of my life...'Katie said in happiness as she quickly ran up to her room before either of her parents could find her and give her the third degree._

 _Once alone in the privacy of her room, she laid on her bed, let out a sigh of pleasure as even touched her lips, which still taste like Danny._

 _"Danny..."Katie thought as she felt so many wonderful things right now, thanks to the wonderful boy she met tonight._

 _She eventually went to sleep, having a dream of her blind date and how tonight made her feel._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present Time_

That had been their blind date from her point of view and at the time, Katie thought their opinions were the same about the whole thing...only she didn't realize just how off she was.

Katie snapped out of her memories as her fellow mutants kept talking.

"What a ham...'Rogue couldn't help but say, referring to Danny and Warren up on the stage, still talking to the reporters.

"Can't believe your ex and the X-Men's biggest playboy would have pulled this off...'Jean couldn't help but comment to Kitty, who smirked.

"When we started dating, Danny promised that he would help in any way that he can and ex or not, he doesn't break promises...'Kitty couldn't help but admit with a small smile.

Katie heard this and looked away.

Yeah, Kitty is Danny's ex-girlfriend, the girl he chose for the dating service. When Katie first found out about it, she couldn't stand it, even more since that was her second encounter with him since the disastrous trip to the carnival.

She can still remember that day.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _14 years and 11 months ago_

 _Katie had just came back from training, feeling exhausted. Professor Xavier and the Beast/ Hank didn't hesitate in giving her a work out, but she kept at it because she had to._

 _She has her goal on the line and what she has to motive herself is her family and... **him...**_

 _"I wonder how he is right now?..."Katie thought as she couldn't help but think of the boy who is the reason she even discovered this place in the first place._

 _However, the door opened and someone came in, someone who is not a student but a guest. Katie turned around and her jaw dropped and she nearly yelped at the sight of him, even if he hasn't seen her yet._

 _It...He...He can't be here...this is suppose to be a **mutant** school!_

 _" **D-DANNY?**!...'Katie couldn't stop herself from yelping and she immediately regretted it, even more when he turned around and flinched at the sight of her.  
_

 _"Katie...'Danny said in a more controlled voice, though it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with her presence._

 _"D-Danny...um...hi..."Katie said, once she managed t recover, but it came out as awkward and shaky._

 _Danny had a cautious look on his face,before answering her._

 _"Hey...'Danny said, still keeping about a few feet away from her._

 _Katie felt nervous, but she realized he is here and she should say something._

 _"I..uh...thanks...my dad told me that you were the one to recommend this school and I am happy to be here, everyone is so nice and I have been training non-stop to control my powers...Professor Xavier even says that I am coming along faster than expected..."Katie said, only to notice his expression and sigh, as memories of their last encounter resurfaced._

 _But maybe now, she could fix things between them...and maybe she might still have a chance._

 _"Danny...I am sorry about what happened...the last time we met...but I am working hard...I mean it..."Katie said in a sincere tone._

 _"Well...it's good to hear that you are working hard...'Was all he said,_ _ _Katie felt awkward, before she knew she had to say something.__

 _"So Danny...what brings you here?...'Katie asked, in confusion._

 _Sure, Danny, by logic, knew about this school since he recommended it to her father, but why is he here?_

 _He's not a mutant too, is he?_

 _"I came here to visit a... **friend** of mine from here..."Danny said, still cautious around her._

 _It made Katie feel worse than dirt since he obviously still didn't trust her and that she clearly isn't the **"friend"** he is referring too._

 _"Oh, who?...'Katie asked._

 _Before Danny could answer, someone else walked into the scene. Kitty, no longer in her jumpsuit but in a cute red dress and shoes, and her brown hair is in a nice blowout._

 _"Hey you...'Kitty said as she came to Danny, hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek._

 _In front of Katie._

 _Katie's jaw dropped and felt...something unpleasant right now, but she didn't morph yet. It didn't stop Danny from getting nervous as he pulled away from Kitty._

 _"Hey Kitty...'Danny said as he sent a nervous look to Katie, who thankfully so far, hasn't morphed yet, but she sent them a strange look._

 _"Um..what's going on here?...'Katie asked, trying to control herself._

 _Kitty heard her and not sensing any trouble, answered for Danny._

 _"Oh, Danny is the guy I have been going out with, we met on a blind date and he asked me out, tonight he is taking me to see a play...'Kitty said, oblivious of the kind of tension between the two of them._

 _Katie heard this, gritted her teeth and felt the familiar sensation in her eyes that she knew she got before she morphed._

 _'N...No...remember your training...don't...don't give in..."Katie thought as she tried to control her jealousy and not gave into her inner monster._

 _After much struggling, she prevented herself from giving in, took a deep breath and then addressed them again. Danny had a nervous look on his face, while Kitty had a confused one._

 _'Is something wrong, Katie?..."Kitty asked in an innocent tone, making it obvious that Danny didn't tell her about what went down between them._

 _Katie looked at her and then Danny and then sighed..._

 _"I'm fine...have fun on your date...'Katie muttered as she walked away._

 _She didn't look back at them as she kept walking, she could hear Danny and Kitty talking before they left. Once she was sure that they left, Katie started walking a little faster...started running...faster and faster and soon found herself inside the training room._

 _A room with the tightest security in the entire school. Once there, she made sure that no one was inside, locked the door, activated the droids and just._

 _ **"AHHH!..**.'Katie screamed as her eyes finally glowed and she quickly morphed into a green eyed, blue skinned monster that had a green, broken heart on her chest as she began to fight against the training bots, until she was finally spent._

 _Once done, Katie panted heavily as her anger was spent and soon morphed back to her base form. Once she was done with her tantrum, she tried to fight something else that threatened to come from her eyes..._

 _Her **tears...**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present Time_

Yes, Katie was jealous that Kitty was Danny's girlfriends because she still had feelings for him back then. Danny was her other motivation to train so hard to control her temper, which at the time of his first visit, still needed some work.

She was angry, she was jealous and she knew that she still wanted him...She wanted to prove herself to him, that she has changed, that she was not the monster that he believes that she is and that she was a girl that deserves another chance to win his heart.

Katie, due to being a young, hormonal teenager, didn't let Kitty being Danny's girlfriend get in the way of her goal. She continued to train hard and after about three more months, managed to master her powers and be able to morph at will, with or without her anger and she didn't just morph whenever she got angry.

Katie was happy about that and it was then that she decided to fulfill her other goal.

Steal Danny away from Kitty and have him all to herself.

Once she showed off her master of powers to Danny, he was pleased that she was now in control and even congratulated her and Katie...being so excited, acted on impulse and tried to make a move...only to face rejection from Danny and Kitty's ire, since she had heard the entire thing.

Katie revealed at that moment that Kitty is only a rival to her and that one day, she will get her chance.

Sue her, she was a teenager in love. She knows now that such a thing wasn't moral but what teenager doesn't act like that at some point due to going crazy over a guy?

Anyway, Katie and Kitty spent a long time as rivals, fighting over Danny and Katie didn't hesitate to make a move on him during the times that they broke up, only to be rejected him, since he still held a torch for Kitty during those days and always came back to her like some lost puppy looking for it's owner. Okay, maybe Kitty wasn't a bad person but it killed Katie every time she saw them together, but after six months of trying, she decided to give up and date Bobby Drake, who had a crush on her and asked her out.

They dated and Katie did like him, even if they had fought a lot and Bobby was a bit of a flirt with other girls. They broke up and Katie spent a few months single, though she kept casting glances at Danny whenever he came over to see Kitty.

She hated Kitty...or at the time, she thought she did.

During another attack of the Sentinels by Senator Kelly, Katie and Kitty got separated by the others and were forced to work together in order to survive.

During that time, they finally managed to get to know each other outside of their rivalry over Danny and Katie knew that despite her jealousy, Kitty was a good girl. When she saw that sentinel about to blast her, Katie, in her monstrous form, acted on instinct and fought them all and even took a hit that was meant for Kitty.

Kitty was stunned as Katie had been knocked out and when Katie finally came to, they were back at the estate, Katie was in the medical wing. Apparently after she took down the sentinel, she was unconscious and Kitty helped her back to get medical treatment. Everyone was glad that she was okay, even Danny, who thanked her for saving Kitty and they talked in private.

It was then that Danny finally accepted her as his friend and Katie...while she still felt feelings for him, she accepted it since she knew that all he can think about is Kitty and accepted it, knowing that her feelings for him will always be unrequited.

Not long after that, Bobby came back to her, happy that she was alive and asked to get back together and Katie accepted.

She was happy for a while, since despite his faults, Bobby was a nice guy and she kept dating him for months, only to break up around the same time that Kitty and Danny broke up a little before the Disasteroid hit, over some issues they were having (about what, Katie doesn't know but it must have serious to break up over it).

Anyway, Katie tried to make her move on him, but Danny insisted that he only saw her as a friend now that he forgave her. Katie tried to say that she understood and that she would get over with and even stood side when Danny and Sam got together during the Disasteroid. Katie was sad and ended up going on the rebound a guy named Peter Parker, another ex of Kitty's who happen to be Spider-Man. They just had a brief fling and to be honest, the reason Katie was attracted to him is because he reminded her of Danny a bit, what with his sense of humor and all that.

After that, Katie got back together with Bobby, Kitty got together with _another guy_ name Peter and Danny still remained a friend of the X-men and dated a few girls before Kitty and Danny got back together a year after the Disasteroid, such as Sam Manson, then a girl named Valerie, a girl named Wendy and another heroin named Starfire from Titans, before breaking up with them and getting back together with his childhood friend Sam.

That was how it was, but after a while, Sam and Danny broke up after his 18th birthday, Danny went to the Xavier school to visit the friends he had made there and even tried to see if he and Kitty could try once more, only to find that she was already in a relationship with Peter Quill and Danny sighed, realizing that she did move on from him.

Danny still decided to stay for a week like he planned, since he was fond of the other mutants, not just Kitty.

However, on his final night before he would leave, something happened. While everyone else was out to go do their own thing, he and Kati had found themselves on the roof of the school together and something happened.

Something that Katie will never forget.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _On the roof of the institute_

 _Danny was on the roof of the X-school, looking up at the full moon, his head still filled with grief filled thoughts._

 _It's been a month since he broke up with Sam and he is still bummed about it. Sure, they chose to just be friends but he and Sam have been exclusive for almost a year and well…it hurts._

 _He also knew that the only other girl that he had been serious about is now completely out of his grasp, so that left him totally alone._

 _"Why did this have to happen?..."Danny muttered as he started at the glowing moon above him._

 _"Talking to yourself? A people used to call me crazy?..." Danny turned around and saw Katie appear, with a look of concern on her face._

 _"Why are you here? I thought you and the others were going to be out…"Danny asked the blonde mutant who crossed her arms._

 _"I wasn't really in the mood to be out tonight…though I did come up here for some fresh air…I imagine you did the same…"Katie said in a soft voice and Danny sighed._

 _"I guess I did…'Danny said as he turned back to look at the moon._

 _Katie sighed as she decided to approach him._

 _"I heard about what happened with Sam…if you want to talk about it, you can…"Katie said in a gentle voice and Danny sighed._

 _He knew that she is trying to be nice. He knows that Katie isn't the same crazy girl who stalked him all those years ago, she got therapy and managed to get control of her powers. She is now a girl he sees as a friend…_

 _One that might be acting a little premature here…_

 _"Thanks but right now, I think I rather be alone…'Danny said as he turned away from her._

 _"Look…you know you're not the only one…me and Bobby broke up two months ago...'Katie said to the boy as she sat next to him._

 _Danny knew that she wasn't going to leave and well...he didn't know why but he ended up talking to her about it. They are friends now, so he might as well._

 _"It's just so frustrating, I'm 18 years old and my love life has gone down the tubes...Kitty,Sam, Valerie, Wendy and Starfire, what is wrong with me?...'Danny groaned in disappointment in himself._

 _"Why are you being so hard on yourself Danny? You're a teenager, not to mention a celebrity...you probably have the shortest dating list of teen celebrities this year...'Katie said, not realizing how that came out until it was too late.  
_

 _Thankfully, Danny didn't seem offended by that remark, but he is not happy._

 _"You don't understand Katie...I'm not some Hollywood dog who dates girls to score points or whatever as some of them do..I am not like that...I just want a girl that is right for me...I thought for sure Kitty was it when I met her but now...she's moving on and I can't blame her...'Danny sighed in disappointment._

 _Katie felt so many feelings right now and she tried to answer him as normally as possible._

 _"Danny, the right girl will find you...she might even be closer that you think...'Katie said in a low whisper, but Danny heard her._

 _"I hope you are right...I know this might sound lame but I just want a girl that completes me, someone I can have a future with...some people might find that stupid at my age..."Danny sighed in disappointment once again._

 _"I don't think that's stupid..."Katie said in pure honesty._

 _Danny looked at her, still looking down._

 _"Danny...you are a wonderful guy and you got a lot to offer...you just had bad luck with Kitty and the others but one day, you won't even remember this conversation, since you'll be too busy being happy and mushy with the future Mrs. Danny Fenton...'Katie said, trying to keep her own feelings under control._

 _Danny managed to crack a small smile at that._

 _"Thanks Katie..I needed that...'Danny said to his blonde friend, who sent him a smile._

 _"Don't mention it..."Katie said._

 _She was about to get up, only for her foot to be on a puddle from rain from earlier and she slipped...falling onto Danny in the process._

 _ **"AH/AH**!...'Danny and Katie both yelled as they found themselves on the ground..._

 _Katie ended up finding herself on top of Danny, accidentally pinning him in the process., not unlike what happened at a certain carnival a few years ago, expect this time, Katie and Danny had twin shocked looks.  
_

 _Blue eyes met blue eyes, in an unbreakable gaze._

 _Danny blinked when he looked into her eyes. The last time that they were like this, Katie's eyes were filled with a crazed kind of desire for him…but now…well...he is not sure what he sees right now._

 _Katie still hasn't blinked yet. She was shocked that she fell, that she fell **on** him and now she is face to face with him, looking into the blue eyes she once longed for as a younger teenage girl. __Katie kept panting and her eyes were still looking into his…only for a stunned look to come to her face as something **clicked** inside of her.  
_

 _Before either of them could even realize it, Katie leaned forward, pressed her lips against him for a moment and pulled back, st_ _unning the two even more._ _The blonde girl then did it again, giving small pecks on Danny's mouth, which slowly became repetitive and more passionate with each one, covering his lips with her red lipstick and not stopping.._

 _She wasn't thinking at all right now, all she could do is feel confusion, Danny's lips, how they make her feel and how she wants more._

 _"What am I doing? This is crazy...he's going to freak out... **Oh man** , he tastes even **better** that I remember..."Katie purred as she continued to kiss him passionately._

 _ **"Mmmm..**.'Katie purred as she couldn't stop herself, her instincts were controlling her as she stuck her tongue in his mouth.  
_

 _As Katie did this to him, Danny's eyes were widening as he realized what she is doing, even more when she stuck her tongue in his mouth._ _He raised his hands, at first to try and push her off of him but…he…he ended up wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss between them_

 _"D-Danny…oh Danny…"Katie thought as she continued to kiss him and noticed that he is actually kissing her back for the first time ever._

 _'What am I doing? This is so wrong? I don't like her like this…but…but why can't I stop…"Danny thought as he and Katie continued to do the tongue tango with him, which right now, is no longer one sided._

 _After a few minutes, she pulled away, Katie sent him a longing gaze..which soon turned to one of horror and she even jumped away, as if she did something bad._

 _"Oh…Oh man..I'm so sorry..I…I…I don't know what came over me…I…you were there…and I was…and…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and-…'Katie was so frantic in her apologies that her eyes was closed and she didn't even see the expression of Danny's face or the fact that he crawled forward to her._

 _Once she opened her eyes, she noticed that his hands are on her face and she saw the look in his eyes, it's a look she has never seen before, much less directed at her._

 _Before Katie even realized it, Danny pulled her closer for another **kiss,** which Katie quickly melted into and even forgot about her apology._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _Present Time_

That was how it happened, she and Danny ended up making out on the roof that night...for a long time and once they were done, they felt so, unbelievably awkward and embarrassed that they both agreed to never bring that night ever again. After all, they both knew that they were just sad about their recent breakups and realized that they ended up rebounding on each other.

They didn't need to make it more complicated than it already is…

They continued their college education, dating other people, studying, graduating and getting jobs and pursuing passions. Living their lives.

Now Danny is nearing thirty, single, a famed hero/astronaut/philanthropist and the world's most eligible bachelor. Women all over the world flock to his feet, but he still retained the modesty he had in his youth. In other words, he is virtually a modern day prince charming, just without the crown and any woman would love to be Mrs. Danny Phantom. Katie can't say that there wasn't a time that she didn't wish the same thing.

Katie is nearly 30, single, not that she didn't meet men that she was close to but they never worked out for some reason. She just tried to focus on her own life. She got a teaching degree and now works officially as an instructor at the Xavier school, helping kids control their powers so they don't make the same mistakes she made as a girl. She is healthy, content with her career, she has friends, she is still close to her family, has her own place and is using her powers for good.

That's all she can really ask for...even if she can't help but long for something she knows she can never have.

Soon the speeches and interviews were done and Warren and Danny announced that the party can start, people started listening to the fancy orchestra music, eating the gourmet food, dancing and mingling. Katie was among one of them, dancing with a few gentleman who noticed her and offered to dance with her. She enjoyed the dance but her eyes landed on Danny who was busy being flocked over by a bunch of young, attractive girls no older than 20, total fan girls.

It made frown in jealousy but there is nothing she can do.

She can't explain why she is acting this way about Danny. She has dated a handful of guys, attractive, strong ones whom she was happy with, but every time she ends her relationship, she can't help but think of his blue eyes and think of some things.

Like if she had **known** about her problem at first and worked to control it at a younger age, would she have had a chance with Danny or not?

One time, when she was sixteen and feeling jealous over Kitty and Danny going to prom together, she had a these thoughts, of what life would be like with him and a future with him. She even had a fantasy about it one time.

It went something like this.

* * *

 ** _Start of Fantasy Sequence_**

 _It a large, lovely home in the quaint suburb of Amity Park, a 29 year old Katie Kaboom was spending the weekend with her children, since she didn't have work today, though her husband was still out at work._

 _"Kids...lunch time..."Katie called, and soon two little five year old twins came rushing inside to the table._

 _They are her children, Callie and D.J, fraternal twins with blonde hair and green eyes...and pretty spirited at times._

 _"I made some burgers..."Katie announced._

 _'Alright..."D.J said as he reached for one, only for his sister to snatch it away first._

 _"Hey, that one was mine!..."D.J whined._

 _"It didn't have your name on it, dummy..."Callie said._

 _"Wait a minute Callie...be nice to your brother..."Katie chided in a level voice to her daughter._

 _"Yes, mommy...'Callie said before going back to eating her lunch._

 _D.J ignored her and ate another burger and Katie joined them. Once done, they went out to the backyard and started playing with their pet dog, Fido. Katie tended to their garden, while the kids played catch with him...only for them to suddenly hear a car pulling up to their driveway._

 _"I wonder who that can be..."Katie said as she went to see, only to smile when she saw a tall, handsome, dark haired man walk out of a car and Katie's eyes lit up in excitement._

 _"Looks like daddy is home early today..."Katie said and her kids got happy and ran to the door._

 _As soon as he opened the door, the kids clung to his leg, being so happy that he is home._

 _"Daddy!...'Callie and D.J exclaimed at once._

 _'Hey, you two..."Their father said as he laughed._

 _Katie soon walked up to him with a smile on his face._

 _'Welcome home dear, you're early today...'Katie said as she kissed him upon arrival._

 _"They let me go early today..."He said as he rubbed the back of his head._

 _"Well that's nice, anyway Danny...your parents called a little earlier, they said they will be coming tomorrow night for supper..."Katie said._

 _"Cool..."Danny said as his children tugged at the end of his pants to get his attention._

 _"Daddy, come play with us..."D.J or Danny Jr., asked his daddy._

 _"Sure champ, let me just change out of this first..."Danny said and his kids cheered, while Katie giggled._

 _The family of four played outside, later they took a stroll around the block, before Katie made dinner, they ate, talked about their day, bathed the twins and got them ready for bed. Once done, Danny and Katie stayed up a little late that night._

 _He told her how much he missed her while he was at work today and Katie said she missed him too. They kissed and embraced each other in the living room...before moving it all to the privacy of their bedroom._

 _A kiss...and other stuff, that lasted all through the night and Katie felt that she was the luckiest woman who has ever lived._

 _ **End of Fantasy**_

* * *

Katie felt embarrassed right now, as a teenager it seemed so idealistic but now, nearing thirty, she knew that life wasn't always like that. In real life, relationships are hard and if you ever want to make it to a moment like that, you need to work really hard at it. It didn't mean that she wouldn't one day like having something like that but it seems she just hasn't met the right guy yet...

'Come on Katie...let's cut a rug...'Kitty said to the blonde girl.

Katie smiled and nodded. Ever since the day that she saved her from the sentinel, she and Kitty became good friends, even if she was still jealous of her for a while. She got over it after Danny and Kitty broke up for good, even if she knew she could never have what they once had.

Anyway, she and her friends soon started dancing to the music, Katie danced with several distinguished gentlemen, even Warren at one point, since she and him did go out on a date at one point and she was fond of him, even if he is a bit of a playboy. Anyway, she couldn't help but mentally critique each of them, since she hoped to find at least one that she could like as much as she had liked Danny as a girl, but while some of them were handsome, they were either too old, not her type or they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, which made Katie not transform, but slapped them before walking away.

Now she went to get a simple drink, before she felt ready to go back to the dance floor...only to bump into someone here.

"Oh, sorry..."He said.

"It's alright..."Katie said and then saw that it was Danny.

" Oh, hi Katie..."Danny said, while he looked back in a worry look.

"Is something the matter?...'Katie asked.

"It's Paulina...she's here and she won't leave me alone..."Danny said in exasperation.

"You mean that fan girl of yours, I didn't know she was a mutant supporter...'Katie said.

"Apparently since _ **I** _became one...she has been tailing all night long...'Danny groaned.

"Isn't she married?...'Katie questioned.

"According to her, she's separating from her current husband...not that it would have stopped her..."Danny groaned in exasperation.

"Why can't you just kick her out?...'Katie asked.

"She donated half a million to this campaign, so I can't..."He grumbled in frustration.

Ever since he revealed himself, Paulina has been after him. Even after high school and getting married three times to whatever guy had some extra money to spend, didn't stop her advances whenever they unfortunately crossed paths, since she still thinks that she is entitled for whatever the heck she wants.

"Don't look now, but she is on her way..."Katie said and Danny groaned and then got an idea.

"Can you dance with me until she goes away?...'Danny asked and Katie nodded, as the two soon went to share a dance.

Paulina came by and frowned in frustration, meaning that their tactic just worked, but Katie wasn't thinking about that. Right now, she thought about Danny's strong hands that were gentle on her waist, as the two continued this friendly dace between them.

"So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the New Years party?...'Danny asked as he gently twirled her.

"So far so good...we got a boat load of new recruits and it's been murder trying to both educate and train a group of mutants that are still going through puberty, but nothing I can't handle..."Katie said as he dipped her, following the music's rhythm.

"Glad to hear that..."Danny said with a smile.

Katie smiled back at him as they continued dancing.

Back when they first met, they could never have a simple conversation like this since back then, he was scared with her and she thought she was in love with him. Since they became friends, she liked this simple conversations with him...even if she still feel a _little_ attracted to him.

Okay, a _**lot**_ attracted to him, even if she knew he wasn't into her and never will be.

She couldn't explain it, she has been fine for years, dating other, just as good looking and nice men, but the times when she was alone and she caught of glimpse of him at these gathering or even on television or in the newspaper, her heart couldn't help but slip a beat. She blamed it on the fact that he looks more handsome than ever since he got his growth spurt and her admiring him for being both a hero and a philanthropist.

Soon the song ended and neither saw Paulina anywhere, figuring she either must have gotten bored or was trying to sink her claws in another rich guy here. So Danny is safe now.

"Looks like you're safe now...'Katie commented.

"Thanks again...'Danny said in an appreciative tone of voice.

"Don't mention it...'Katie said.

'Come on, let me buy you a drink, it's the least that I can do...'Danny said to the blonde girl who nodded.

The two went to the bar, ordered some drinks and started talking about a few more topics, before it was time to dance and Danny was called by some red haired fan girl in a tight blue dress that was a little too desperate in her pleas. Danny was taken to the dance floor and Katie continued to drink and then felt a spike of jealousy when she saw the red haired get a little too close. Since her friends were busy dancing with a partner or eating and drinking themselves silly, Katie decided to step outside for a breath of fresh air.

She wasn't much in a party mood now...

* * *

 _With Danny_

The halfa hero suddenly appeared outside after using invisibility to sneak away from the latest fan girl who tried to sink her claws into him. It was some red haired who wouldn't stop fangirling over him and Paulina also came by to get him, so he cut his loses and gave them the slip this way.

Once he was outside, he let out a sigh of relief.

'Finally...'Danny said, feeling tired.

He hated fancy parties like this but since he is a huge mutant rights activist and collaborate on this project, he had to come. He didn't even bother coming with a date, which he realizes now was a bad idea,but he didn't have anyone catching his eye lately, so he came solo.

Suffice to say, his love life was a little low. He's dated a lot in his time, was sought after by practically every single woman on earth but he just didn't find his perfect match. He is almost 30 and still single, but he dated a lot of great girls but none lasted beyond a few months, sometimes a year or so before they called it a quits before he could ask to take the next step.

He thought Kitty would have been his perfect girl but they had a lot of problems in their relationship, such as her thing for bad boys and her ex Peter having came in a few days before he could win her back when he was 18. He let that go a long time ago and he and Kitty are good friends, as much as he and Sam were.

He's not miserable, he is living a good life, he is rich, admired by the public, still fights crime and also donates to charity and he has many good friends and he is still close to his family...He is content with his life, even if he is hoping to settle down soon with the right girl. He did enjoy the perks of being a bachelor with a bank account as big as his, but the novelty wore off and right now, he wants a little more out of life, like a wife and kids to call his own.

He is not mopping, he knows that it will come when it is meant to come, if ever, so until then, he is trying to live life to the fullest, doing as much good as he can.

"How much longer?..'Danny asked as he glanced at his watch.

It was already 10:30 and events like these can last hours passed midnight, due to Warren still being pretty wild. He sighed and felt no mood to go back in yet, so he decided to walk around the Worthington estate...and he saw someone over by the koi pond, standing on the bride, looking at the moon.

It's Katie.

'Hey..."Danny said.

"Couldn't stand it any longer in there?..."Katie asked and Danny chuckled.

"Yeah...'Danny said with a small shrug.

'Well...same here...I like Warren as a friend, but his parties can get a little...well..."Katie paused.

"Overpriced, stuffy and full of snobs..."Danny suggested.

'Exactly..."Katie laughed, and so did Danny.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came and Katie started shivering a bit.

"You okay?...'Danny asked, due to his cold core, he is used to cold temperatures and doesn't mind them.

"I'm fine, it's a little chilly is all..."Katie said.

"Want to go back inside?...'Danny asked and Katie shook her head.

"Not really...I was hoping to find a nice quiet place for a while..."Katie said, trying to ignore another gust of chilly wind.

Danny saw this and got an idea.

"Come on, I think I know a nice quiet place that isn't so windy...'Danny said.

Katie raised a brow at this, before shrugging and following him.

Anything beats being out here or inside that over crowded manner full of buzzed party animals.

* * *

 _In Danny's limo_

Danny took Katie to his limousine, since the parking lot wasn't all that far from where they were and just as he promised, it was warm and quiet.

"Nice...'Katie said, impressed by what was inside.

It was big on the inside with leather seats, a mini bar, mini fridge and even a television.

"Ginger-ale?...'Danny offered from the mini fridge and Katie drank it.

Danny let out a sigh in relief, happy to be away from that crazy party and have some peace, quiet and privacy...well sort of...

"Delicious..."Katie said after drinking the ginger ale.

"There's more in the mini fridge or if you are in the mood for something more mature, I make a pretty good pina colada...'Danny said to her.

"Sounds good about now...'Katie said and Danny offered her the drink.

He and Katie started talking again and Danny couldn't believe that back when he was 14, he was absolutely terrified of her and believed he could never like her even remotely as a friend. Now things were so different ever since the day she saved Kitty's life and mastered her powers and her temper, but now they are good friends, being able to talk and share a drink like this without any fear or tension and absolutely no romantic undertones what so-ever..

Except...well...there was one moment at age 18...something they both agreed never happened, even after it was done.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Danny and Katie were on top of the roof of the Xavier School and Katie was on top of him, having fallen on top of him and, suddenly she started kissing him. Danny at first was stunned and soon started kissing back, even after she started apologizing._

 _Danny couldn't believe that he was actually initiating a kiss with the same girl he was once terrified of, but all he knew was that his mind had been turned off and his instincts are taking over now._

 _Danny started kissing her, gently at first but it soon became more needy and urgent. Katie was quick to return it, not really understanding this situation but not caring._ _They stood there with Katie sitting in Danny's lap as the two continued kissing each other._ _ _It started off with simple lip locking, until Danny brushed his tongue against hers and Katie opened her mouth, allowing entrance.__

 ** _"Mmmmmm_** _….'Katie moaned as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter. ._

 ** _"Mmm_** _…'Danny let out a little moan, which encouraged Katie even more._

 _Katie soon found herself lying on her back with Danny on top of her as he began to kiss her neck, all the while, in the middle of a mental meltdown._

 _What am I doing? This is so wrong? I don't like her like this…but…but why can't I stop…"Danny thought over and over again as they kissed._

 _He stopped caring about his mental meltdown about as soon as she tonging him again._ _He had no answer for this, other than it felt so good. Katie, never thought he would **chose** to be in this situation with her but she…didn't care right now and neither did he._

 _ _ _ _The pulled away from each other for only a moment, neither had an answer for this and neither spoke before they continued kissing each other once again.____

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

 _Present Time_

That was years ago and once they finished, they both agreed that it didn't mean anything, that they were rebounding on each other due to having been through recent breakups and they needed someone at that moment. That was what they both agreed, so they went on with their lives and things were fine.

Right now, Danny and her are sharing a friendly drink together in the back seat of his limo...nothing wrong with this, they were just cold and wanted a nice place to talk is all, away from all the chaos within the Worthington Estate. Nothing wrong about that.

He and Katie continued talking.

 _"_ I read that report about that huge donation you made for cancer research...called the biggest charity donation of the year..."Katie said and Danny shrugged.

"All that money was doing was sitting around in the bank, at least now it's helping people...'Danny said as he shrugged modestly and Katie giggled.

"Always putting others before yourself Danny..."Katie couldn't resist saying before the two started chatting and enjoying the luxuries of his limo.

The two continued to talk, laugh and just enjoy each others company, something they never could have done during their early years but now...

"Fancy stretch limo, gourmet mini bar, awesome bar, TV...what? no sun roof?...'Katie asked with a laugh.

'Actually it is...if you want, I can open it...'Danny said as he got up, due to his limo being very spacious and opened it up, allowing the moon to be viewed from within here. He was about to sit back down, only to accidentally trip and fell...

Onto Katie.

" _ **Ah!.**_.."They both yelled as they soon found themselves in this position, Danny is on top of Katie, accidentally pinning her to the seat of the limo and she and he had twin looks of shock in their eyes.

Blue met blue and the moon was peering down on them from the sunroof, not unlike what happened on a certain rooftop a few years ago, only their roles were swapped now.

Danny was stunned, he didn't move or speak, he ended up looking into Katie's eyes and...maybe it was the atmosphere talking but Danny...something sort of _**clicked**_ inside him and..

He pressed his lips onto Katie's for only a moment, surprising the both of them.

"D-Danny...'Katie stuttered.

"I...I'm sorry...I sort of-..." Danny didn't get a chance to finish his apology and explain his actions ( _good thing, since he can't)_ , because Katie, having gotten a strange look in her eye, grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back on top of her, giving him a very enthusiastic kiss.

Danny was surprised but quickly melted the kiss which lasted a goof 15 seconds before they pulled away and Katie had a blush and gleam in her eyes, not unlike Danny who was also in a bit of a daze.

After Katie pulled away to catch her breath, he heard her utter these words.

" _Wow…_ 'Kaite said, with a dreamy look on her face, one that wasn't unlike the one on Danny's face.

'Y-Yeah…I guess…"Danny said, still said as he was still on top of her.

Danny couldn't explain any of this but...

 _"Oh, what the heck._..'Danny thought as he started kissing her, which Katie returned in a passionate fit. When they pulled away again, Danny said this.

"I forgot to say this earlier..you are looking really _**great**_ tonight.."Danny said.

Katie responded by giggling and kissing him again and started peppering his face and neck with her kisses, earning some chuckles from the ghostly man.

 _"Hey…That tickles…"_ Danny said in between the kisses before lip locking her once more.

It didn't take long for things to go from gentle and slow, to wild and eager, especially after the tongues got involved.

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Mmmmmm_** _…_.'Katie moaned as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

 ** _"Mmm_** _…'_ Danny let out a little moan as well as they continued to do this.

Katie was on cloud nine, not caring anymore of the circumstances or implications, just doing the things she has been wanting for so long now as they continued to kiss each other passionately into the night.

* * *

 _An hour later_

 _Outside_

Danny and Katie were outside of their limo, in the middle of fixing up their clothes and hair that was a little roughed up right now. They still couldn't believe that they made out and they felt all kinds of awkward right now. They made out again and _this time,_ they didn't have a break up to blame for it.

" _I can't believe he kissed me again...I thought he just saw me as his friend...'_ She thought.

Katie is so confused and she knew there has got to be a logical explanation...

Maybe he got caught up in the moment, I mean...it has been a while since he was dating someone if you ignore the rumors from the gossip magazine...There is no way he could _**actually**_ want what she thought he wanted in there, giving the expression on his face right now.

She can't get her hopes up like she did when she was 18... _not again._

"We should probably go back to the party...'Katie said, trying to keep her composure.

Before Katie could walk away, Danny called for her.

"Wait Katie...'Danny called.

'What is it?...'Katie asked, wondering what he could possibly want right now...after all of.. _ **.that!**_

"I...I was wondering...'Danny said in a slightly awkward tone of voice.

"Y-Yeah?..."Katie asked, not sure where this is going, if she didn't know any better, he almost looked nervous or something.

"There's this coffee shop at Amity Park that makes these killer espressos that I have been wanting to try for a while...if you aren't doing anything tomorrow...you wanna come?...'Danny asked and Katie's eyes widened.

Was he really just asking her to have _**coffee**_ with him, even after they got caught up in the moment in his limo... _maybe...maybe_ it _wasn't_ just them getting caught up in the moment but something else...

 _ **Could it be...?**_

Katie was stunned, before a smile melted on her face when she addressed him.

"I thought you'd never ask..."Katie said, smiling and feeling happy right now. Really.. _ **.really happy**_ right now...

Maybe there really _**is**_ a chance, after all...

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Snippets**_

* * *

 **A/N (1):** I originally wasn't sure to use Katie at all, I got the idea but wasn't sure but since a lot of people asked for her, I went ahead and did it. Also, before you all start questioning Danny's decision here, remember that he _**DID**_ give Valerie a chance, even after she hunted him because he knew that she was a good person underneath it all, so I think that _eventually_ , he would forgive Katie and let bygones be bygones once he was sure that she changed.

Anyway, the top 10 What If's have been done and I have a few surprises left up my sleeve, so stay tuned.

* * *

 **A/N(2)** : Also, since many of you have asked for it, I have decided to give an open challenge requested by _**The Broad Road,**_ where people can make a story based on any of the pairing used in this fanfic, so long as you follow the following rules.

1) Must use an established pairing in this story.

2) Must be rated between K-T. No mature stories please.

3) Do _**NOT**_ use excessive language, gore, religious references, political references, sexual references or violence.

4)The details established during the date and the epilogue must be included, or at least mostly referenced to.

5) Do _**NOT**_ make it a harem fic in any way.

6)Remember to mention that it was based on Many Dates.

7) It can still cross over to other shows, even those not used in this fanfic.

8) The dating service may or may not be referenced to.

9) It can take place before or after Phantom Planet.

10) If you choose to do this, please PM me to let me know the details and summary of your story.

 _ **:) Good luck, everybody :)**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin, Frost Hunter** and **1towrite** : Thank you :)

 **61394:** LOL!

 **Invader Johnny** : You can say that again, my friend :)

 **Themetavoorhes:** I hope you enjoyed it :)

 **The Brod Road:** Thank you, I am glad that you enjoyed both epilogues :)

 **Earthly Entidy:** Glad to hear it :)

 **Guest:** First of all, thank you for the idea. It's interesting and kind of reminds me of an episode of Doug. I'll consider doing it and let you all know when and if I do so. Also, thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	52. Snippets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 52:_** _ **Snippets**_

 ** _Gwen Tennyson_**

It was a rather windy summer's day in the town of Amity Park, as a young, red haired teenage girl tried to ignore the unusual weather as she tried to follow the directions within her phone.

"He said a block after Baker's street...'She said as she looked around, then saw someone, asked for directions and then took a left at the corner.

A few moments later, she soon arrived to her destination...

Main Street of Amity Park and right at the end of the corner, a dark haired boy was waiting for her,with a flower in his hand.

"Gwen...'He said as he approached her and handed her said flower.

"Hi Danny...'Gwen said as she kissed her boyfriend on his cheek.

Yeah, he has been her _boyfriend_ since they finished the dating service about two weeks ago and today they are going on a date...though **_what_** exactly, she is not sure yet. All he told her was to dress up and bring a coat.

"So, where exactly are you taking me today?...'Gwen asked, while Danny sent her a playful smile.

"I'll tell you in a moment, but first I want you to close your eyes...I got a little surprise for you...'Danny said as he sent her a coy look.

"Oh...a _surprise_ huh?...well, okay..."Gwen giggled before she obeyed him, thinking that he was planning on kissing her.

They already had their first kiss on their third date, since Gwen made that her personal policy and she liked it.. However, Danny chuckled as he pulled something out of his pockets and mischievously lightly touched it to Gwen's lips, Gwen open her eyes in confusion.

"Surprise..."Danny said loudly as he pulled his hand away and Gwen saw what was in his hand.

Tickets...

Not just any tickets either...

"Are those theater tickets?..."Gwen asked in confusion.

"Yeah, to see today's showing of _"A Mid Summer's Night Dream"..."_ Danny announced proudly.

"Are you serious?...'Gwen asked in excitement.

That is one of her favorite Shakespearean plays and the look on Danny's told her that it's true.

"I know how much you love his work, and when I found out that there is a play around here, I knew you'd get a kick out of it...'Danny said.

He wasn't much for plays but Gwen loves theater and she has been really cool on their last date when he took her to bowling and then the Nasty Burger, since he didn't have a lot on him, so he wanted to treat her to something he knew she would enjoy.

So this is it.

Gwen smiled happily and gave him a hug.

"Danny, you're the best!..."Gwen said happily as she gave him a quick kiss that left Danny blushing and with a dazed look.

"Y-Yeah...'Danny said in a dopey sounding voice, while his girlfriend smiled.

'Come on...The first show today is starting in 20 minutes, that will be enough time for us to find some good seats..."Danny said and Gwen happily took his arm.

'Lead the way, _boyfriend._..'Gwen said, feeling happy.

Danny was happy that she called him that and soon they were off to see the play together.

* * *

 ** _Emma Mackenzi_**

It was late July in Canada and the Sea Paradice Ridgemound Resort, and Emma was as always, spending her summer by waiting tables, dealing with demanding customers, their bratty kids causing a ruckus, her mean boss barking orders and just trying to keep her sanity intact. After what felt like an eternity, her lunch break came and the clumsy red haired girl happily left the Pirate Ship, happy to be away from that madhouse disguised as a lame restaurant.

 _'Finally.._ "Emma sighed, feeling relieved that she now had half an hour to herself and only another three hour shift before she could get out and do what she loves doing the most.

 _ **Surfing.**_

Before Emma could say anything, someone got her attention.

"Excuse me, where do I check into this hotel?...'Someone behind her asked.

"Oh, the front desk is-..."Emma stopped speaking when she finally turned around and saw who the new guest is.

A boy with dark haired, blue eyes, cute dimples and a nice smile...and with a suit case in his hand.

"Hey Emma..."He said.

'Danny!...'Emma exclaimed as she pulled him into a tight hug, and he hugged her back.

"It's great to see you...'He said.

"I can't believe that you are here...why didn't you tell me that you were coming to Ridgemound?...'Emma shouted in excitement as she still hugged him tightly.

"For this, I wanted to see the look on your face...'Danny said with a chuckle.

They have been going out for almost a month, having an online relationship due to her living in Canada and him living in Amity Park, but they were willing to take the chance and Emma is so happy that he is here.

"Well, this is awesome...how did you get here anyway?.." Emma asked.

"Family vacation...we're only going to be here a week and I insisted on going to this place since you told me about it..."Danny said and Emma was really happy.

"Well I am really happy to see you...come on, I'll help you and your family check in...I'd like to meet them...'Emma said and Danny got a little nervous but soon they did that.

Once Danny and his folks got a room, he decided to have lunch with Emma, and the two were catching up and were having a good time, only for Emma to frown when she saw that her lunch break is almost over.

'Oh man, break is almost over...now back to waiting on those maniacs...'Emma groaned, while Danny sent her a look.

"I'll stop and visit you there later and after your shift is over, I was wondering if you would like to go surfing with me, you did say that the waves here were suppose to be amazing.."Danny said and Emma smiled.

"Awesome, my friends shifts end around the same time and they are dying to meet you...we can all go together..."Emma said.

'And afterwards, a _private_ little walk on the beach, just you and me..."Danny suggested and Emma was very pleased now.

Danny soon went back to his and his family's room and Emma went back to work, feeling in higher spirits than before.

When Danny had asked her out, she had hesitated due to feelings for Tyler, but she realized he only saw her as a friend and Danny is a great guy, a guy she really liked and wanted to give a chance.

Something that she is happy that she did.

So, here they are, a month into a relationship and about to have a great time on the beach once she gets off work.

Yeah, she is in a _much better_ mood now.

* * *

 ** _Jenny Wakemen_**

It was a typical, late summer's day in the town known as Tremerton and Jenny Wakeman, otherwise known as XJ9, a global defense robot created by Dr. Nora Wakeman, was out patrolling from the skies, doing her daily scope of the city to make sure that it is safe and secure. She is also flying fast because she has plans this afternoon. She is going on a date soon and she knew that the sooner she finished with this, the sooner she can go out on her date.

"Looks all safe now…I think I can call a quits now…'Jenny said, feeling happy that she might be able to get on her date on time.

Unfortunately for her, she suddenly heard a loud crash and the sound of an alarm blazing nearby. The teenage robot sighed as she realized that it was too good to be true. She then flew to the source of the sound and ended up at a karaoke restaurant and saw the space biker gang up to their old tricks.

"Not them again…'Jenny said in annoyance as she flew down, as these villains continued with their mischief.

Tammy is flirting/harassing a terrified busboy, Olga is inhaling all of the food, Letta is singing so loud that she is even breaking windows and Sludge is break dancing, as in, literally _breaking_ everything she danced into and not caring.

They are being a menace and it's Jenny's job to put them in their place…hopefully before she is late for her date.

"Freeze Fish Heads…"Jenny shouted, finally getting their attention.

"If it isn't the party pooper…"Letta said in annoyance while she and her friends sent her a nasty glare.

"Get lost metal butt!...'Sludge said nastily.

"Yah! We just out having a fun day out!..."Olga said before devouring an entire turkey in her mouth in seconds and then belched loudly.

"And we don't need a wet blanket…"Tammy said as she continued to flirt with the scared busboy.

Jenny answered by punching Tammy and grabbing the bus boy, getting him away from the unwanted flirtations of the alien.

"Thanks for the save!...'He shouted before running away.

"Wrong move!...'Letta shouted as she and her girls went to attack.

However, before she can attack her, she got hit by a blast…that Jenny _didn't_ send.

'What?...'Jenny said out loud as she turned around and soon saw that white haired boy who helped her out with Vexus over a month ago.

"Sorry, but five against one doesn't seem fair…"He said before turning to Jenny.

"Hey…"Jenny said in a friendly voice before Letta recovered.

"Who's this? You're new boyfriend or something?...'Letta snapped while Danny played it cool.

"I'm just the guy that will be helping her kick you and your minions butts today…'Danny said in a cocky tone.

"Don't underestimate us, freak! There is four of us and only two of you!...'Sludge said, not counting Lenny, who looked offended.

"Point…so let's even the odds…'Danny Phantom said as he suddenly created three more duplicates, shocking the bikers and surprising Jenny.

"Cool…'Jenny commented, wondering about this power.

"Thanks…so, Miss Teenage Robot, mind if I take some of the action?...'The Danny's asked her in union and Jenny decided to let them, even if she could take all the bikers at once.

It be nice to have just a little super powered help.

"Sure, why not?...'Jenny said before she and Danny went after the now scared bikers.

Jenny went after Letta, the leader and started beating the scales off of her, and each Danny faced off against a space biker.

One Danny faced after Olga, not at all by her stature.

"Olga smash tiny white haired party pooper!...'She said as she tried to punch Danny, who easily became intangible and Olga's fist went through him.

"Not happening, ya big whale!...'Danny said as he punched her and sent Olga into a wall, knocking her out cold.

Another copy of Danny was against Sludge, who was trying to fight dirty.

She tried punching him and Danny decided to mess around with her by dodging everything she through with such ease and grace that it agitated the fishy alien creature.

"Hold still, you freak!...'Sludge shouted.

"Have you looked in a mirror, fish lady?...'Danny said sarcastically before he started punching Sludge until she was knocked down and out.

Another Danny was too busy being _creeped out_ by Tammy to started punching her yet.

"Come on _cutie,_ why don't we step out of here and go have some fun?...'Tammy asked flirtatiously and Danny felt chills go down his spine.

"No thanks…'Danny said, feeling way to creeped out by this as he just sent her a blast, sending Tammy down in just one blow.

In less than one minute, the entire biker gang was down…with the exception of one member, Lenny. Danny and Jenny soon marched up to the smallest and weakest of the gang, who had been cowardly hiding under a table during the entire battle.

"Now what should we do with you?...'Danny asked mischievously to the remaining biker who got nervous and even sweated.

"Allow me…'Lenny said in a nervous voice as he punched himself and soon he was knocked out, just like the rest of the biker gang.

Jenny was happy and turned to Danny Phantom.

"Thanks for the assist…'Jenny said in an appreciative tone of voice.

Even if she could have handled the bikers, it was still nice to get some help every now and again.

"Any time…so, how have you been?...'He asked in a social tone of voice.

"Same old…trying to save the day and have a normal high school experience as possible…'Jenny said, only to look at a thankfully undamaged clock and gasp.

"Oh man, I'm going to be late…thanks again for the help Danny Phantom but I have to go…'Jenny said as she activated her pigtail boosters and soon went into the air.

In a few moments, she landed in front of Mezmers, and tried to look for her date

"I'm not late, am I?..."Jenny asked as she checked at her built in watch and saw that she was on time and her date isn't here yet.

"Hey Jenny…"A boy called and Jenny smiled.

"Hey Danny…"Jenny greeted, happy that Danny Fenton, her perfect match, had managed to make it.

"Hey there, how have you been?..."Danny asked.

'Same old…can't complain…you?..."Jenny asked.

"The usual…'Danny said as he held the door open for the teenage robot.

'After you…"Danny said and Jenny giggled before walking inside.

The teenage boy and female robot soon walked inside the restaurant, where their date will now, finally begin.

* * *

 ** _Cree Lincoln_**

It was a wonderful day in Amity Park and Danny Fenton is on cloud nine since he is currently out on a date with his new girlfriend, his perfect match from the dating service. They have been going out for a while now and today he is taking her out to see a movie, all the while, feeling so happy whenever she smiled at him or he looked into her big, pretty brown eyes.

"Here we are…'Danny said as he carried the snacks all the way to their seats.

"Alight, I have been wanting to see this movie since I saw the previews, it's supposed to be the bomb…"His girlfriend said, looking so cute right then and there.

"Anything for my baby…"Danny said as he took his seat.

They waited out the previews and Danny put his arm around her, soon the movie started and they enjoyed it. Only for Danny to get the strange feeling that he was being watched.

"Huh?...'Danny thought, feeling strange as he accidentally spilled his soda on his shirt in the process.

"Oh man…'Danny whined.

'Are you okay?..."His girlfriend asked.

"I'm fine…watch my seat for me, I'll be back in a minute…'Danny said as he left the theater, keeping his ticket stub in his pocket as he went to the men's room to clean up, all the while, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

" _Maybe I am imagining it…weird…"_ Danny thought as he finished cleaning himself up.

Once he was out, he was about to go back to his assigned theater, only to run into someone he rather not see.

" ** _CREE! DANNY!..."_** The two exclaimed.

Danny couldn't believe that he saw Cree Lincoln and she is with some new guy, who either didn't know or care just how rotten she really is inside.

"Cree baby, what's wrong? Who is this guy?...'Cree's date asked in a confused tone, while Cree recovered and sent him a deceptive smile.

"Nothing, just some loser…Anyway, Maurice baby, can you please be an angel and go get me some strawberry lemonade, please…'Cree asked her boyfriend with a cute look.

"Sure…'Maurice said before he walked away.

Once he was gone, she dropped her nice act and gave Danny her nastiest look.

"I can't believe you would show your face around here…'Cree said angrily.

"Last I check this is a free country, so who's the dude ** _, CREEP!..."_** Danny said and Cree growled.

"My name is **CREE,** you loser and that guy is my new man Maurice, and he is way cooler than _you'll_ ever be...we are totally alike…"Cree said with her arms crossed.

"So, he is as much of a _jerk_ as you, huh?...'Danny commented and Cree growled.

Danny was about to leave, only for Cree to block his path.

"Move aside…"Danny ordered.

'No way, we aren't through here…'Cree said, making it obvious that she is still mad over what he did to her on their blind date.

'I am not wasting time with you Cree, I got a date to get back to…'Danny said as he walked passed her.

"To a movie, how will you get back in without a ticket stub?...'Cree said sarcastically.

Danny was surprised by what she just said, checked his pocket and then look and saw that his ticket stub is in Cree's hand.

"How did you get that? Give it back!...'Danny shouted but Cree moved away quick.

"Not a chance, I told you that you would pay, loser…'Cree said in a dark voice as she held the ticket in her fingers, her intentions plain as day on her face.

"Cree, I mean it…Give back my ticket stub or else!...'Danny shouted, angry at her pettiness and harassment.

'And what are you going to do about it, loser…'Cree said as she was about to rip the ticket to shreds, thus ensuring that Danny can't get back to the theater and ruining his date.

However, before she could, Cree accidentally slipped on some gumballs that had rolled by here, no doubt spilled by a careless patron and she lost her balance…

 ** _"Whao!..._** 'Cree shouted as she started slipping and accidentally let the ticket go.

Danny quickly grabbed it, just in time to see Cree land head first in a nearby trash can, much to the amusement of everyone who saw and started pointing and laughing at her.

Once Cree regained her balance, she was covered in trash and saw everyone laughing at her, Danny included.

"Looks good on you, _**creep…'**_ Danny laughed.

Cree screamed in anger and humiliation but due to the large number of people laughing at her, she ran away to hide in the nearby ladies room to escape her embarrassment. Once she was gone, Danny calmed down, examined his ticket and was glad that it wasn't ripped. He soon went back to the theater, glad that at least Cree won't ruin any more of his evening.

Unknown to either Danny or Cree, the reason Cree had trip was due to a well-placed gumball that was rolled in her direction, and behind one of the cardboard cutouts, was a snickering Marucie, glad that he managed to sneak away from Cree and give her some karma like this.

Just because he is a TND operative and his orders are to " _date_ " her, doesn't mean he won't sneak a freebie like this when he can…not to mention that guy she was bothering would appreciate it. As far as Maurice and the KND know, if Cree hates him, he can't be all bad.

Danny soon made it back to the theater and to his date.

"What took you so long? The movie is half over…'His girlfriend asked.

"Sorry Penny, I ran into a creep that wouldn't budge, but it's all right now…'Danny said to his girlfriend.

Penny asked about that but Danny said that things are fine and the two then went to enjoy their date, while Cree, due to the garbage on her clothes and in her hair, had to go home in misery, thus missing out on her date.

Seems Karma really _is_ a thing here, huh?

* * *

 _ **Violet Parr**_

It was a nice, warm day in Metroville and Violet Parr, otherwise known as Invisigirl, daughter of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, was in a good mood today.

Her family had just foiled a bank robbery, save a construction worker when his crane malfunctioned and even saved a cat up from a tree…a rather slow day in the hero world and Violet was okay with that since today special. Her new boyfriend is coming here to take her out to a special date and she didn't want to be glanced at her watch, it was 11:40am and she is schedule to pick her boyfriend from the bus station at noon.

"I still got time…'Violet said as she kept walking in the direction of the bus station.

However, she suddenly heard some loud commotion and saw some thieves in a getaway car, crashing into things as they tried to avoid a cop in the car. Violet groaned before glancing at her watch.

 _' I got time..._ " Violet thought as she quickly ran into a nearby public restroom and in about two minutes she changed it she came out and dressed in her hero costume of Invisigirl.

She saw that the car was heading in the direction of the street so she hid behind a tree in order for the thieves not to get a good look at her and she waited for her chance.

"Just a few more seconds..." Violet whispered to herself as she waited patiently for her opportunity.

As soon as they pass by this street, Violet made her move. She quickly made a big force field that covered the entire car completely, rendering it in place, unable to move while the cops soon parked by and looked amazement. That's when Violet made her appearance.

"Well done, Invisigirl..." One of the cops said in gratitude.

"Don't mention it ..." Violet said, feeling happy that she was able to help out.

Normally, she only does heroics with her family but her parents are currently with Mr. Deavor right now and Dash is playing with a friend ,so she's on her own right now. Anyway, the young heroine checked her watch again and was still relieved that only a few minutes had passed.

"I got time..."She said before she started running, not even bothering to change out of her costume yet. However, before she could get even a street away from this area, she heard screams coming from a nearby alley and she checked her watch again.

"I still got time..."She said as she followed the screams to a nearby alley and saw a group of thugs harassing a woman, trying to steal her purse.

"Please don't hurt me, I have I have kids..."The woman pleaded while the men just laughed at her.

"Just hand over the goods..." The head thug said as he snatched her purse away while his minions were preparing to beat her up anyway .

However, before they could do anything, one got knocked out when something hit him behind the head, surprising the others, the main thug was shocked to see that in less than one minute, his gang was knocked to the ground unconscious, while the woman just looked confused.

"What's going on here, show yourself!..." The big thug shouted.

"All right but you asked for it!..."An unseen voice said as Violet finally made herself visible.

The thug tried to swing at her but made a force field that protected her and then socked him in the face, finally knocking him out cold.

Once the bad guys were down and out, she them went to the woman who thank her and the cops soon arrived to take these crooks away to jail.

Violet glanced at her watch again and sighed,however she tried to be optimistic .

"If I start running, I just might make it on time...:"She said as that she became invisible as to not draw attention and started running to her destination.

However, after she ran one block, she heard crying and then saw two kids in a nearby park, crying over their cat being stuck in a tree. Violet groaned as she made herself invisible and approached them. She quickly climb the tree, grabbed the cat, climbed back down and give it back to the children who smiled at her in gratitude.

"Thanks lady..."The little children sad and Violet sent them a warm smile as she soon checked her watch again and groaned when she saw the time.

She's already late, Viola started running fast, became invisible, changed her outfit into a nearby restroom, ran out and soon made it to the bus station and she saw that the person she was expecting was already there, waiting for her.

A really cute guy with dark hair and blue eyes who was happy to see her.

"Violet..."He said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Danny..."Violet hugged back.

Yes, Danny is her boyfriend since they got paired up in that kooky dating service thing and they have been dating for a few weeks now.

"Sorry, that I am late...I kinda of got a little sidetracked..."Violet said in an apologetic way but Danny didn't seem to mind.

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long, so come on... let's go..." He said graciously as he offered his arm to her.

Violet took it and they too went out on their date.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Snippets Part 2**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Each scene is an alternate ending, Danny is no cheater! Also, we have some more snippets coming up, so stay tuned. **  
**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin,** **Themetavoorhes,** **1towrite, Guest(1),** **Runeion** and **FrostHunter :** Thank you :)

 **Guest(2):** As I said, I'll think about it.

 **Beast Mode92** and **bearfan23 :** How's the snippet in this chapter?

 **BigChillFreak:** I know, right...

 **Invader Johnny,** **61394** and **Neon Starch :** Glad that you enjoyed it.

 **Frosty Wolf:** None planned at the moment, just planning on continuing my current projects.

 **coldblue2015:** First of, thank you for the ideas but right now, for the remaining pairings, I am just planning on doing this snippet sort of thing which I hope will do for now. Also, thank you :)

 **The Brod Road** : To clarify, the _**no violence** _thing is more like no gore is all, action scenes can be used as long as they fit within the K-T rating, I'll fix it later. I hope this clears things up. Also, don't worry...when I get in a slump like that, listen to some music or do a little free reading and an idea is bound to come, that's my advice anyway. Also, thanks :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	53. Snippets Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 53:_** _ **Snippets Part 2**_

 ** _Debbie Thornberry_**

 _In Alaska_

Up in the mountains of Alaska, Nigel Thornberry and his wife and camera woman, Marianne Thornberry were out, trying to find footage about the rare _Whooper swan_ _,._ Eliza Thornberry, her pet/best friend Darwin the chimp and their feral brother Donnie were out out, trying to look for whatever animals they could find and play with.

The remaining member of the family, a Miss Deborah Thornberry, otherwise known as simply Debbie, remained in the comvi, bored out of her wits.

It was too cold to go outside, even if it's still summer and there isn't even anything good to watch on TV and she already re-read all of her magazines that she bought over a month ago when they were still in Illinois.

"Ugh...whatever..."Debbie muttered as she put her fashion magazine down and sighed. She tried to see if their was any good signal now, so she could at least see if any of her friends were online and she could chat with them. After a few minutes, the moody teenage girl was glad that they had some signal, so she turned on the computer, logged online to her email to see if she had any new messages and once she did, her sour demeanor suddenly did a 180 when she saw her most recent email.

"Alright, Danny!...'Debbie squealed, actually sounding excited.

Danny is the guy that she has been sort of online dating for a while, since after their experience during that teen dating service and he sent her a message saying that he wants to date her if she were around. When that happened, Debbie was thrilled and happy about it.

Now he has sent her a new message, which she clicked on the email and was glad to see that it was only a few minutes old, which means he is probably still online.

Debbie then started reading the contents of the email from her long distance boyfriend.

 _-"Hey Debbie, how are you? Sorry that I wasn't able to send a message yesterday, power was out in my house but now I am back. How have you and your family been? How is Alaska?..".-Danny Fenton._

Debbie didn't hesitate to reply, typing how she felt.

 _-"Hi Danny, I am doing okay right now and so is my family. My folks managed to get footage on something called a ruddy duck or whatever and now they are after some rare swan or whatever and my brother, sister and the monkey are the same as always. As for Alaska, it's pretty cold in the mountains even during summer time ..."-Debbie Thornberry._

Debbie waited a few moments and then smiled when she saw that he already answered her with a new message.

 _-"I see, well hang in there, I am sure your folks won't take forever until they get that footage. Anyway, did you get what I sent you?..."-Danny Fenton._

 _-"Yes I did, and thank you, the necklace was beautiful"-Debbie Thornberry._

Debbie typed that and sighed happily as she glanced at her new necklace. After about two weeks into their relationship, she got a package by airmail from Danny. He sent her a golden pendant with her initials at the back and a pretty gem stone on the front.

 _-"It was no trouble at all, I saw it and I knew you'd like it, besides it matches your eyes"-Danny Fenton._

Debbie blushed and giggle when she read that and continued typing.

 _-"Thank you, after you sent me your gift, I sent you one, though it's not as...flashy as the one you sent"-Debbie Thornberry._

Debbie hoped that he would like it. She had been lucky to have been nearby a small, Alaskan town and she was able to actually buy him something. She actually bought him a simple watch and had it engraved the same day and immediately mailed it to him before her parents had to drive up to the Alaskan forest that would be miles away from town.

 _-"I am sure I will love it as soon it gets here"-Danny Fenton._

The two teens continued their online chatting and Debbie felt her mood getting better by this interaction with the boy that she likes a lot.

They soon started chatting over many topics, about their daily lives, stuffed they saw on television and even complaining about their families and even sharing jokes together and Debbie felt pretty light right now as they continued this special online conversation, though both wished so much that the other was right there with them.

 _"Someday, we'll see each other again face to face, I just know it...'_ Debbie said, feeling a _**lot**_ happier than she was earlier today.

Her family eventually returned to the comvi, and they noticed that the usually sullen teenage girl was in much higher spirits as she continued to chat with her perfect match.

* * *

 ** _Ginger Foutley_**

A bus just arrived in the town known as Amity Park and a young, teenage girl with curly red hair got of it. Once there, she soon saw a dark haired boy with blue eyes with flowers in his hand. He had been waiting for her and he is really glad to see her.

"Ginger, I'm so glad that you made it...'Danny said as he approached her.

"Hi Danny...'Ginger said as she hugged him.

Once she released him, Danny handed her the flowers, daisies, which he brought just for her.

"These are for you...'Danny said as he handed her the flowers and Ginger smiled widely.

"These are pretty...thank you...'Ginger said happily.

"So, what do you have planned for our date today?...'Ginger asked her boyfriend .

Yeah, he has been her boyfriend since they got paired at that dating service, though due to living in different towns, they only saw each other every couple of days since they take the bus to see them.

'Anything you want, today I fully intend to do anything to give you your idea of a great date..."Danny said to his red haired girlfriend.

"So, you intend to take me to wherever I say, without argument?...'Ginger asked and Danny sent her that cute smile.

"It's been four days since I got to see you...I want to indulge whatever it is that you want...so come on, what does my lady desire more than anything right now?...'Danny asked in a gallant voice.

Ginger giggled and tried to think of something.

"Well, I wouldn't mind getting a bite and are there any art museums near this town?...'Ginger asked.

"I know a place called Cafe Des Fleurs which I know that you will love and the art museum is only two blocks away from it...'Danny said as he offered his arm to her.

"May I have the honor of escorting you there?...'Danny said in a teasing tone and Ginger giggled.

"You may...'Ginger said as she took his arm and soon the two were off to Cafe Des Fleurs and then the art museum for their date.

Danny didn't take long until he brought Ginger to Cafe Des Fleur and soon they were seated. Ginger ordered the fish, while Danny got a fillet for himself. They talked and caught up since their last date, enjoying each other's company.

Ginger even showed him the latest poem that she wrote, which was about their last date and what it meant to her and Danny was touched, which lead to a chase kiss between them before they moved onto dessert.

Once done, they paid the bill and soon went arm and arm to the art museum, looking and interpretation the works of art and Danny was captivated by Ginger's perspective on things that he actually forgot the fact that he was normally bored to dead at museums, but talking with her made the experience pretty enjoyable.

Then again, just being with her was always an enjoyable experience for him since he had such a deep, articulate and creative person for his girlfriend.

Just how lucky could he get?

* * *

 ** _Wendy Curduroy_**

 _In Gravity Falls  
_

It was a typical day at Gravity Falls, as it's colorful citizens were going on with their day. Lazy Susan was busy trying to get rid of pests that were sneaking into her diner, Old man McGucket was having a lively conversation with a duck whom he believes could understand him and it was a slow day at the town's own Mystery Shack.

Dipper was reading his journal, Mabel was dressing her pet pig Waddles in a sweater that she knitted for him, Soos was moping, Stan was thinking up new ways to increase business, and as always Wendy was reading a magazine, not even bothering to pretend to work, since to her it was pointless since there are no customers today.

"Huh? So Jonah is going solo, huh?..."Wendy commented as she read an article in her magazine about the drummer of some bad quitting to start a solo career. She continued reading, feeling bored out of her wits until she felt her cell phone ringing.

The red haired teenager glanced at the caller I.D and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello..."Wendy greeted.

"Hey Wendy..."A male voice said on the other end.

"Hi Danny, what's up?...'Wendy asked, happy to be talking to her boyfriend.

Yeah, he is her boyfriend. They met on a blind date and they picked each other as their match and have been dating for over a month now.

"Nothing much over in Amity Park, just the same things...what about you?..."Danny asked his girlfriend.

'Pretty much the same as always here...business is slow and boring as always...but at least I can take my breaks without Stan throwing too much of a fit...'Wendy said, making Danny chuckle in the process.

"Well hang in there...This Saturday it will be you and me at the Dumpty Humpty Concert and not rain nor sleet nor snow will keep me from it or you...'Danny said dramatically.

"How can it _snow_ during summer?...'Wendy asked with a chuckle.

"You get what I meant...'Danny said and Wendy chuckled again.

Due to living in different towns with quite a bit of distance between them, so they ended up visiting each other during the weekends to go on dates, while they spend the time in between calling and text messaging each other, not that Wendy minded. She considers herself patient and good things are worth waiting for, right?

Anyway, Danny introduced her to his favorite band, Dumpty Humpty during one of their dates and she is really looking forward to it, enough that she is taking a day off on that day to make sure she doesn't miss it.

The two teenage lovebirds continued talking on the phone for a long time, until Stan came in and barked at Wendy to get back to work, despite the fact that there is still no customers. Wendy reluctantly said goodbye to him before hanging up and went back to work, all the while, looking forward to this Saturday.

A day off, a concert and spending it with her favorite guy, now that's what she calls something to look forward to.

* * *

 ** _Jen Masterson_**

It was still Summer in Amity Park and Jen Masterson was in a very good mood. Today she is going on a date with her new boyfriend and they are going to watch a local basketball game. She is glad but a little bummed that her vacation will end in just two more weeks and then they will be forced to interact online.

So that's why she is planning on enjoying this date to the fullest with her new man.

 _"I still can't believe you managed to get tickets, I thought for sure the game was sold out..."Jen remembered saying when he told her about it yesterday._

 _"My friend Tucker might be a tech geek but he's got some online connections and managed to hook me up..."He explained._

 _"Well I am really impressed Danny..."Jen said as she had kissed him at that moment._

Yeah, her new boyfriend is Danny. Despite him being younger than her, Jen likes him and decided to give him a chance and so far, things have been great. They have been dating for a while and now they are going to a basketball game as their date, even if Danny wasn't all that sporty, he is one heck of a doting boyfriend.

"I can't wait...The Bakers Vs The White Tigers...this is gonna rock!...'Jen said in excitement while she still held Danny's hand.

"Anything for my girl...'Danny said while Jen kissed him on the cheek at that remark.

They soon made it to the stadium where the game was, however, before they could get in, they heard a loud, angry, obnoxious voice.

 _ **"SOLD OUT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!.**_..'Was shouted and they saw that it was Dash Baxter.

"Not him again..."Jen said in disgust.

"Let's get in before he sees us...'Danny said.

Unfortunately it was too late, Dash saw them and as predicted, marched up to Danny, no doubt to try bullying him to vent out his frustrations.

"What are you doing here, loser?...'Dash demanded.

"He's on a date with me...'Jen said in an assertive voice and Dash sent her a glare.

Dash was still mad that she rejected his advances and went from flirting her to being as rude as he is to Danny. Jen's opinion on him kept getting worse and worse.

"How the heck did you get tickets...never mind...hand them over Fentonosky!..."Dash said as he raised his fist in a threatening way.

"You are not serious, Dash...'Danny exclaimed, unable to believe that Dash has reached so low that he tried to threaten him to take his and Jen's tickets...then again, maybe he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Oh, you did not just threatened my boyfriend, go get your own!..."Jen said in anger.

"Get lost, Red...Fenton, I am serious..I said hand them over now, my date Michelle will be here soon and I promised her tickets, do it or you will have black eye that will last until next semester!...'Dash threatened and Jen wasn't letting him mess with her man.

"Danny isn't giving you _anything,_ now get lost, you loser..I'm not letting you ruin _another_ date between us..."Jen said in anger as she got between Danny and the big bully.

"I said get lost, babe...I don't hit girls..."Dash said and Jen glared at the sexist statement.

"That's fine, I don't mind hitting guys!..."Jen snapped at him, while Danny tried to hold her back.

"Jen, calm down..." Danny said, worried for his girlfriend, while Dash got angrier.

"Hand them over, ya dweeb...'Dash shouted as he lifted Danny up by his collar and raised his fist.

Danny, being fed up with Dash's attempts to spoil his dates and now his new low of theft, decided to go with his gut on this one. Danny was careful to made the part of his shirt in Dash's hand intangible without making it obvious, making Danny fall out of his grasp, much to Dash's confusion and Danny and Jen started running inside the stadium

" ** _What?!_** You get back here you dweebs...'Dash shouted as he ran after them, only to be halted by the security guard.

"Ticket, kid..."He ordered and Dash yelled.

"Those losers have my tickets! Get them!...'Dash demanded while the security guard shouted.

"You mean that kid you almost hit, the one that's almost half your size...I find that hard to believe..."The security guard said and Dash was shocked, he didn't count on anyone witnessing his bullying attempt.

"I was about to break you two up but now I think you should come with me...'The security guard said as he grabbed him by the arm and tried taking him away, despite Dash's protests.

 _ **'HEY, LET GO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THERE THE ONES AT FAULT! NOT ME! NO! I GOT A DATE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! IT'S NOT FAIR!...**_ 'Dash shouted as the security guard hauled him away to be punished.

Not much later, a girl named Michelle Lynne Clarke, whom Dash was suppose to go out with today, appeared and saw that neither Dash nor her ticket to watch the game was here and she got mad.

"Oh man, I should have known Dash couldn't pull through...what a loser...I guess that's what I get for dating a younger guy!...'Michelle muttered to herself in anger as she left this area, not knowing or caring about Dash, who was in the security room as the guard called his parents who are coming this way to punish him.

Danny and Jen managed to watch the basketball game in peace and even shared a kiss when the kiss cam landed on them.

So overall, it was a pretty satisfying day for them.

* * *

 _ **Vicky**_

Danny was at the Nasty Burger, feeling bored. Sam and Tucker aren't here due to being busy and Valerie had the day off today, so he is solo today. He ordered a hamburger for himself and tried to eat and think of ways to consume his time.

'Such a boring day...'Danny sighed.

However, someone tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around and frowned when he saw who it was.

'What do you want, Vicky?...'Danny said in hostility to the girl, who for some reason was smiling at him.

"Thanks for waiting for me Danny, sorry that I was late..."Vicky said as she actually sat next to him and Danny is confused.

"What are you talking about? Late for what?!...'Danny asked, wondering why she is here and why she is sitting next to him and sending that creepy smile on her face.

"Why? Our _date,_ silly boy..."Vicky said and Danny blinked before he recoiled in shock.

" _ **DATE?!**_ Why would I go on another date with you?!...'Danny shouted in horror while Vicky didn't seem to notice or care of his perturbed state of being.

"We're dating, we are suppose to date...'Vicky said with her arms crossed and Danny recoiled in horror and disgust.

 _ **'DATING?** **!**_ Since when?!...'Danny shouted.

"Since you picked me as your perfect match, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now and after this, I have a list of places where you will take me and stuff you will buy me later on our date today...but first..."Vicky suddenly pushed him against the booth and sent him a look that made Danny feel unwanted chills down his spine.

 ** _"_** _Let's have a smooch, boyfriend~._..'Vicky said as she puckered her lips and leaned close to a terrified Danny Fenton.

 ** _"AHHHHHHH!..."_** Danny shouted as he jolted awake, having broken out in a cold sweat as well.

He looked around and saw that it was late at night and he was in the safety of his bedroom, with no Vicky anywhere in sight. He realized now that he was just having a dream and he was relieved about that.

"Oh man, thank goodness that it was just a nightmare...'Danny said in relief, happy that his twisted nightmare was over.

Suddenly the door was kicked opened and his parents came in, dressed in their jumpsuits and carrying their ghost weapons.

'Are you alright, Danny?..."Maddie asked in a concern voice.

"Have any ghosts come in here to scare you?...'Jack said as he waved an ecto blaster around while Danny's heart rate finally went back to normal.

"No dad, I'm fine...I just had a nightmare..."Danny said, while Maddie had a disproving look on her face.

"Jack, I told you that letting him have all that fudge before bed wasn't a good idea..."Maddie said in the _I-Told-You-So_ tone, while Jack looked sheepish.

"How do you know that's what caused it? I'm always eating fudge and I still sleep like a baby..."Jack said in confusion, while Maddie just went to check on their son.

"Are you sure your alright, sweetie? Do you want to talk about it?...'Maddie asked her son in a motherly voice.

Danny, who is now calm, shook his head.

"No mom, I'm fine now...sorry that I woke you two up..."Danny said sheepishly.

"Well, alright then.."Maddie said.

His parents checked on him a little more before they went back to bed, not opening the door since it was once again broken down. Once they were gone, Danny pulled his covers back on him and laid his head on his pillow, feeling really happy that he was not now and will never be the boyfriend of that shrew Vicky.

"Note to sell, no more fudge before bed...'Danny muttered to himself before going back to bed, hoping that this time he won't have another terrible, twisted, disgusting dream like the last one and to get rested for his date with Jen tomorrow, who is his _**REAL**_ girlfriend and his chosen girl.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Snippets Part 3**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Boris Yeltsin,** **1towrite,** **FrostHunter** and **bearfan23:** Thank you :)

 **96hanzo:** Let's wait and see, okay.

 **Starblade aka Fiona:** I hope you enjoyed the Jenny snippet in the previous chapter.

 **Invader Johnny:** Not yet, but soon.

 **qazse** : How's this for karma?

 **The Brod Road** : Not yet...but I am hopeful.

 **61394:** Glad that you enjoyed it.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	54. Snippets Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 54:_** _ **Snippets Part 3**_

 _ **Diana Lombard**_

It was a nice, typical afternoon in the town known as Amity Park, and a young woman with brown hair and green eyes was standing outside the entrance of an art gallery, awaiting the arrival of someone whom will be her companion today.

" _Hmmm.._.Am I early?..."The girl said as she glanced at her watch and smiled.

It was only 11:59 and she and her date today had agreed to go to the art gallery at noon, sharp.

Diana waited and soon the clock struck 12...and that's when her date arrived. A cute, dark haired boy with blue eyes and a nice, white smile, along with some flowers in his hand.

"Hey Diana..."The boy greeted and Diana and him kissed upon greeting.

"Right on time, Danny..."Diana said in a pleased tone.

Yes, this guy is Danny Fenton and if you haven't already guessed. They are dating. They met on a blind date and were matched. Despite the fact that he was younger than her, Diana liked him. While he might not be the serious, studious type like she is, Danny is a good guy and a gentleman, and he always makes an effort to take part in her interests, something any woman can appreciate in a man.

Not to mention he is cute and a _great_ kisser, something she didn't mind admitting that she enjoys.

Soon Danny escorted her inside, holding the door for her and the two were now inside the art gallery and Diana was fawning over the works of the local, modern artists and their works.

"Look at this one Danny..."Diana said as she pointed to a metallic sculpture that to Danny, just looks like an engine that was crushed and molded into an organic looking heart. Not to mention the metal was rusted.

"What is this suppose to be?..."Danny asked as he looked it over.

"It's interpretation is that industrializing has taken such a big hold over society that it's basically as essential as a heart, yet the rust and stains on it also shows mankind's over-dependence on it can be counterproductive in the long run if they are not careful..."Diana said in an intellect way and Danny blinked.

"You got all of that over a piece of rusty melted some guy shaped into a heart?..."Danny questioned.

"All art has a hidden message within it Danny...you just have to find it...'Diana said with a cute smile.

Danny smiled at her. He admires her intelligence, her wit and her perspective on things. They continued looking over the other items and Diana kept giving her belief of their meaning, sounding more and more engulfed with the art and Danny kept being amazed at how into this she was.

He just wished sometimes that he could be as insightful as she is when it comes to this kind of stuff.

However, Danny ended up passing two figures that look like just little wooden dolls, with no facial features though they resembled a boy and a girl,and it was titled "Differences".

"Now this is a head scratcher..."Diana said as she eyed the two figures, they were basically identical with their lack of features, though why it's called differences, even she is a little stumped.

Though Danny, probably for the first time in his life, got an insightful idea before Diana.

"I think I get it..."Danny said.

"What do you think the hidden message is Danny?..."Diana asked, curious to hear his opinion on this work of art.

Danny looked a little shy before answering.

"The guy and the girl hear might look the same since they lack features but maybe...we're suppose to imagine them with different features...like...maybe in real life, they are different colors...of different countries...or something similar...or maybe the differences are on the inside of them...like...maybe their personalities are different but from the way they hold hands, they still like each other...maybe _because_ of the fact that they are so different...'Danny said his interpretation.

Diana was silent for a moment, before an impressed look came on her way.

"That's a very astute interpretation Danny..."Diana said as she took a closer look and smiled.

"I think you might be right...it's probably differences we can't see yet, but are still there...and either way, the couple here don't care since they are together. and they are happy.."Diana said.

Danny smiled as he held her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Like you and me...'Danny said and Diana smiled.

They might have different interests at time, and sometimes they might not agree on the same topics, because they are so different, but maybe that's the beauty of it all. Loving someone, despite and sometimes _because_ of their differences.

The two shared a kiss after that, before going back to seeing the rest of their works, still holding hands the entire time.

* * *

 _ **Spectra Vondergeist**_

It was a _scaretastic_ day in the monster side of the town of New Salem and all man-sters and ghouls were out, enjoying their remaining weeks of summer scare-cation before they would have to go back to skull.

Right now, one of the most mysterious ghouls of all of Monster High, Spectra Vondergeist was in high spirits due to the fact that she is going on a date today with her new boyfriend.

The _ghoulest,_ most _fang-tastic_ man-ster ghost she has ever met, who is hers and hers alone.

"Hey Spectra..."Her man-ster said as he suddenly appeared out of thin air and Spectra let out a shriek of delight.

"Hello Danny _die-rling_...'Spectra said as she floated to him and the two ghosts engaged into a kiss.

"Hey Spectra, how is my _gore-geous_ ghoul today...'Danny said, having gotten used to these monster puns since he started dating her that they are coming almost second nature to him.

Spectra blushed and giggled at what he said. The once quiet spirit has gotten more...well, lively...so to speak since she started dating him and the feeling is mutual. She couldn't resist the urge to blog about her own love life as well, and Danny was still okay since she promised not to write about his human side.

Speaking of which, the ghostly girl pulled out her ICoffin and logged onto her Ghostly Gossip Blog, typing up her own love story for her followers to read about.

"Spectra Vondergeist about to go on a date with the most _phantastic_ ghost boy in the world...'Spectra said as she typed it and added it to her blog and Danny smiled.

"Come on...I don't want to miss the movie...'Danny said.

"I know, I have been wanting to see the new Scary Rotter movie for weeks now and I still need to critique it for my blog...'Spectra said before they went in and went to the back to the theater that is still surrounded by monsters and beasts of all kinds.

"Hey Spectra...'Danny said in a teasing voice.

"Yes, my _die-rling.._."Spectra said as Danny playfully planted a kiss on her cheek and Spectra giggled.

It didn't take long for the chase kiss to become a heated make out session and the two ghosts were enjoying the darkness of the theater giving them privacy. However, the previews soon ended and Spectra pulled away.

"Danny, the movie is starting...'Spectra said before they kissed again.

"So?..'Danny shrugged as he kissed her and Spectra kept kissing back.

"What about the movie? I was planning on reviewing it for my blog..."Spectra said but didn't make an efforts to discourage him.

Why should she? She **_likes_** this too much.

"You can do that later...be serious Spectra, what would you _**really** _prefer doing right now, watching a movie together or _**not**_ watching one together?...'Danny said with a hint in his tone.

Spectra thought about it, shrugged and soon went back to making out with him in the dark of the movie theater, only taking breaks every several minutes to _"watch"_ the movie, before going back to doing something they really enjoy doing more.

Way, _**waaaaayyy**_ more...

* * *

 _ **Daria Morgendorffer**_

Daria Morgendorffer got off of a bus, with an unexpressed expression on her face as she looked around the town called Amity Park. She saw many people, all going on with the craziness of life and she remained unimpressed.

She waited there until someone came to get her, a boy with dark hair, blue eyes and dressed in a white-red shirt, jeans and red sneakers.

"Hey...'The boy said.

"Hey..."Daria said in her usual tone of voice.

"How have you been?..."He asked and Daria's expression didn't change.

"Let's see...Quinn still hasn't been sent away to boarding school, despite my best efforts...my dad is masking his insecurities as a male by trying to fix things that aren't even broken in our house and my mother is still trying to find ways to fix me during the summer before school starts..."Daria said in a dull, moving tone.

The guy, however, sent a small smirk.

"So same old, same old?...'He said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Pretty much..."Daria said.

"Come on, I know something that can take your mind off of it...My friend Sam knows this place called the Skulk and Lurk book store and they are doing slam poetry today about all kinds of stuff they like complaining about...you'll fit right in..."He said.

 _"Wow...geez,_ thanks so much...'Daria said sarcastically at the way he said it.

"I meant it as a good thing...come on, I am sure you won't hate it...you might even want to get some of the action...'He said.

"We'll see...lead the way Danny..."Daria said and the two were off.

Yeah, you heard it. Daria and Danny. Sounds hard to believe but the two have been going out lately since they met on the blind date. Daria at first was surprised and as with all things that involve emotions and social interactions, she freaked out in her own way but some advice from her friend Jane told her that she and Danny didn't have to make it a complicated, big mess like how everyone else seem to do and after some more advice, Daria, after a lot of unpleasant emotional ordering, gave it a chance, under the grounds that Danny respects her feelings and they don't act as annoying as Kevin and Brittany do.

Danny understood and they have been going on dates...though right now, one, at a distance, wouldn't see this as a date.

They were seated at the Skulk and Lurk, listening to the many angst-y goths talk about how much they hate the world and everything in it and Daria kept an unexpressed look on her face.

 _"Darkness...void of light...it's cold loneliness calls for me...as I disappear in the dead of night..._ 'One goth guy with a lot of piercing said and the other guys just remained with gloomy expressions, though one clapped halfheartedly.

"What do you think?..."Danny asked.

"I think that half of these people here don't even care as much about the stuff they are reciting and only take to the goth subculture as either a form of rebellion against their parents, wanting to establish individuality away from the established norms and sometimes just using the gloomy stuff as a means to acquire attention without having to work for it..."Daria said, having analyzed everyone here and that's her opinion.

"Can you just say if you don't like it or not? I can take you someplace else if you want..."Danny asked and Daria sent a small smirk.

'Not yet..." Daria said as she continued to watch the more goths give their bad attempts at deep, dark poetry.

Danny was confused...until he felt Daria's hand on his and he smiled, as they continued to look and silently critique the bad attempts at poetry.

Together...

* * *

 _ **Barbara Gordon**_

It was a typical day in Gotham City and Barbara Gordon was busy doing her job as Batgirl, trying to apprehend a bunch of thugs who had robbed a jewelry store, while Batman and Robin were out of town, helping Superman deal with some crisis in Metropolis today.

Leaving Barbara to take care of the home fort.

'Alright you creeps, freeze!..."Batgirl said, while the thugs just had smug looks on their stupid face.

"Seems Batman's loosing his edge if he is sending his little sidekick here..."The head thug laughed and Barbara growled.

"Get lost little girl and we won't hurt ya..."Anther thug said, being too stupid to remember Barbara's reputation as one of the most skilled vigilantes in this town, just after Batman and on par with Robin.

"How's this? Surrender now and I won't send you guys to jail in castes...'Batgirl said as they kept laughing before she socked the head thug in the face.

The underlings tried to attack her, but she did graceful cartwheels and avoided them, while the thugs tried to shoot her, but she managed to avoid them. However, one stray bullet was getting dangerously close...except a green shield surrounded Batgirl, protecting her.

The thugs were stunned while Batgirl smirked as she knew who did this.

A white haired boy soon appeared and turned to her.

"Hey...'He said.

"Hey...'Batgirl said, happy to see him.

"Get lost, you freak!...'The head thug shouted as he got back up and his men tried to shoot him again, only for the boy to grab Batgirl's hand and soon the bullets were going ** _through them._**

"Didn't your mothers tell you that's it's wrong to steal or be rude to a lady...'Danny said sarcastically as the thugs kept shooting...until they were all out of ammo.

Once done, Batgirl let go of his hand and regained solid form.

"Man that stuff makes me feel funny..."Batgirl said, before she turned to the thugs, who got a bad moment.

Five minutes later, the thugs were beaten up and the police round them up. Batgirl and Danny soon escaped and were up on a high roof top, enjoying some much needed privacy.

"Thanks for the help, even though I could have handled those clowns..."Barbara said as she took her mask off, while her boyfriend changed forms.

Yeah, he is her boyfriend since he chose her as his match after their blind date a couple of weeks ago and today they were suppose to go out on a date, only for the crime of this city to side track her.

'I know but I don't like being on the sidelines when some creeps try to hurt you, even if I know you can kick their butts...call me sappy if you want but I want to help you in any way I can..."Danny said and Barbara responded by kissing him.

"Well, I guess I can't get too mad since you were just being a helpful boyfriend...'Barbara said as Danny had a dopey look on his face from the kiss, which made the beautiful red head girl giggle.

"So, are we still up for Vitello's?...'Barbara asked, since that is where they are suppose to go out on their date and Danny finally managed to snap out of it.

"You know it..."Danny said as he took her hand.

The ghost boy and the bat girl soon left the roof top and went out on their date together. Whether it's fighting crime or going out on dates, they just like being there for each other.

* * *

 _ **Cleo Setori**_

It was a wonderful, sunny day at the shoreline of Amity Park. The sun is shining and it is a perfect day to be out at the beach...however, our story takes place a little away from the beach.

Within a large cove, that actually has sand and a lot of deep, cool and clear water...within this cove, one could hear the sounds of splashing and two voices laughing merrily.

"Oh Danny!...'A girl said as she splashed a dark haired boy from behind.

"Hey, cut it out Cleo..."The boy named Danny said, though he is laughing and is splashing her back too.

"Catch me if you can!...'She said as she went deeper into the water, revealing a large, mermaid tail before she was completely down and swinmmng out of the cove. Danny smirked and even changed into hsi ghost form since it's the only way to catch up with her.

Yes, they are Danny Fenton/Phantom and Cleo Satori, a young ghostly boy and a human/mermaid hybrid who are currently dating and spending their today, enjoying a nice, private squid in the same cove they found during their first date and a good place where they could have some privacy and be their true selves with each other.

Danny dived deeper into the water and thanks to his ghostly self, he didn't need to breath down hear and had better vision that wasn't bothered by the salt water. He tried to swim faster to Cleo, who is really fast underwater, giggling as she swam faster whenever he got to close.

Danny laughed as he enjoyed this little game of hard to get and swim faster. After a while of their playful swim/chase, Danny eventually managed to grab her in his arms, being careful to not be too rough of her tail. Cleo giggled underwater as she realized he caught her.

"I got you..."Danny said, his voice a little distorted due to being underwater but Cleo heard him.

"Yes, you did...'Cleo giggled before she enjoyed being so tight in his arms.

Danny and Cleo looked into each others eyes, before leaning in, sharing a kiss under the sea, away from the hassle and chaos of the upper world. They didn't think about the fact that Cleo's vacation will be ending in a few more days and she will be going to Australia and they will face the struggles of a long distance relationship. They weren't going to spoil their last few days together with those bad thoughts.

Right now, all they did care enough to notice that right now, they are together, sharing a magical kiss that no others could ever experience and that's all that mattered to them right now.

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **Snippets Part 4**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to remind everyone about my fanfic challenge, where you can make a story based on any of the pairing used in this fanfic, so long as you follow the following rules:

1) Must use an established pairing in this story.

2) Must be rated between K-T. No mature stories please.

3) Do _**NOT**_ use excessive language, gore, religious references, political references or sexual references.

4)The details established during the date and the epilogue must be included, or at least mostly referenced to.

5) Do _**NOT**_ make it a harem fic in any way.

6)Remember to mention that it was based on Many Dates.

7) It can still cross over to other shows, even those not used in this fanfic.

8) The dating service may or may not be referenced to.

9) It can take place before or after Phantom Planet.

10) If you choose to do this, please PM me to let me know the details and summary of your story.

 _ **:) Good luck, everybody :)**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **qazse, Boris Yeltsin** and **FrostHunter** :You can say that again...

 **SoundVenom:** How's Phantom Lazuli?

 **Xero Tenshi:** Whom do you have in mind?

 **Invader Johnny** and **Mazamba** : Glad that you enjoyed it...

 **The Brod Road:** Thanks for the help, I hope the reminder in this chapter will do.

 **1towrite:** I got a little surprised planned,so stay tune ;)

 **Mark the Mark** and **Guest:** Thank you :)

 **coldblue2015:** Don't worry about Emma and Jen, that stuff happens. Also, thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	55. Snippets Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 55:_** _ **Snippets Part 4**_

 _ **April O'Neil**_

It was a typical day in New York City and April O'Neil walked inside a local pizza joint. Today is Saturday and she is suppose to go on a date with her new boyfriend.

"Where is he? When he called he said at noon...'April said as she glanced at her watch, before hearing somebody call her name.

"April!...'Was heard.

April turned around and smiled when she saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes waiting for her at a booth near the end of the restaurant. The red haired kunoichi is training soon walked over and sat next to him, kissing him upon arrival.

"Hey Danny, I'm glad you could make it...'April said as she then hugged her boyfriend.

Yeah, Danny is her boyfriend. He has been for a while now, since they chose each other as perfect match from a dating service, which is where they also met.

"Like I would miss it..."Danny said, happy to see her.

Due to their being quite a bit of distance in between their home towns, Danny had to fly for hours in order to come here but he didn't care. It was worth it just to see her again, though they could only go out during the weekends like this.

Anyway, the two teens in love ordered a large, pepperoni pizza between them which they shared and started talking, catching up since their last date which was a few days ago.

"So how are your friends? Mickey, Don, Leo and Raph?...'Danny asked out of curiosity.

"Still as wild and crazy as ever, especially during training time but it's nothing I can't handle..."April said, as she thought about her big, green, mutant turtle friends.

"Does Don still hate me?...'Danny asked, since the purple wearing turtle has been hostile to him during every one of his visits.

April paused for a moment, before looking sheepish.

"Kind of, but don't take it personal...we reacted the same way to my friend Casey..."April said and Danny decided to take her word for it.

The two teens eventually finished eating the pizza, left the establishment and soon went on a day together in New York, taking a walk through central park and later sat together on a bench, sharing a tender kiss as they savored this wonderful day together.

* * *

 _ **Gwen(TDI)**_

On the island of Total Drama Island, Gwen, the camp loner and goth girl was not having a good day. Between dealing with Heather and Lindsey, that creepy Cody hitting on her, Chris's challenges, eating Chef's rotten food and dealing with the insane camp members here, all for the same reason.

To win the $100,000 grand prize after all of this torture.

"I swear, sometimes I think I sighed up for a mental institution rather than a reality show...'Gwen muttered as she laid on her bed in the cabin, trying to enjoy some peace and quiet.

There are only few people on this island that she even tolerates, let alone gets along with and even then, she prefers to be by herself. LaShawna, Brigitte and even that guy called Trent were probably the only ones on this island that are even close to being bearable and even then, Gwen rather enjoys her privacy like right now.

She just isn't a people person and even is Trent is alright in the end, and the other guys might not be evil or stupid compared to the likes of Heather and her minions, Gwen doesn't see herself making friends with any of this when this is all over.

Not like how she was with this one other guy.

 _"Danny.._."Gwen said as she looked around and made sure no one was looking, she pulled something from under her pillow and smiled.

A picture of a dark haired boy with blue eyes and her, smiling together on their second date before she was shipped off to this loony bin. They met on a blind date after her little brother dared her to sign up for a teen dating service. At first, she wasn't interested and didn't keep her feelings about it a secret, however Danny showing a pretty assertive and realistic side that Gwen grew to respect and the two managed to start over and Gwen even found herself enjoying his company that she was actually bummed that she had to get shipped away to this place not long after their second date, though he promised that he would be cheering her on.

Gwen hated that this place didn't allow any internet or phone service so they could talk and Gwen just wants to finish this stupid thing, win the grand prize and then get back to her new man, whom she knows is waiting for her too.

Meanwhile, far away in the town known as Amity Park. A young, dark haired boy named Danny Fenton was angry as he started at the television, having watched the latest episode of the new teen reality show called Total Drama Island, where his new girlfriend is a contestant.

He saw the host, a jerk named Chris McLeanne, giving a totally deranged challenge of making them face their fears and he became angry when that maniac and the other campers left Gwen buried underground, which she freaked out over since they actually forgot to get her out...just as angry as he was when those creeps Trent and Cody kept hitting on her, even though she told them that she has him now and that Trent guy was the one to leave her like that in the sand. He also didn't appreciate how she was being treated by that mean girl Heather. Not at all.

"I know Gwen told me to not worry but one of these days I am going to go to that camp and give those creeps a piece of my mind..."Danny growled as his eyes glowed green as he kept feeling angry over how Gwen was being treated, even if he knows she is tough and can handle it.

Though if that Chris doesn't watch his step, he is going to be facing the wrath of a _**very angry**_ , protective boyfriend.

* * *

 _ **Angelica Pickles**_

It was a typical Saturday afternoon at the Java Lava and Angelica Pickles is out on a date. Yeah, she is actually dating a guy who turned out to be patient enough to deal with her... _Angelica-ness_ as some would call it.

Though right now, the usually high maintinent blonde girl was in a good mood as she shared a smoothie with the guy that she is with right now.

"How are you liking the Tropical Storm?...'Angelica asked, referring to the smoothie they are having right now, made of all kinds of tropical fruit juices.

"Just as you promised...'Her date said, not at all disappointed.

"I'm glad about that Danny..."Angelica said, feeling a little bashful right now.

Ever since their blind date, which at first started out so bad, they have become closer and have been going on some casual dates since then and Angelica, despite her normally uppity nature, found herself oddly at peace right now when she was with it.

She couldn't explain it but she didn't question it. The two finished their smoothie and then left to watch a movie, before having dinner together at a small cafe and Angelica has been surprisingly calm and courteous the entire time that it was almost out of character for her to be.

It's just that ever since their first date, she has felt something around Danny and she was happy when he agreed to go out on another date, like this one. They continued spending time together before Angelica had to get back home before her curfew. Danny walked her to her door and the two were about to part ways.

"I had a great time today, Angelica...'Danny said an Angelica actually looked a little bashful.

"Thanks, I did too...I mean it...'Angelica said to the dark haired boy, feeling a small sensation of butterflies in her tummy right now, even more as he kept smiling.

"That's good to hear...so, are we still up to watch the concert next week?...'Danny said.

"Of course...'Angelica said, not wanting to miss out on the Dumpty Humpty concert.

Usually she was only into boy bands like the Sulky Boys, but Danny introduced her to his favorite band and she found herself liking it enough to be excited to going to their concert next week.

"That's good...anyway, I should be heading back before my own curfew...'Danny said, but he didn't want to leave just yet.

"I understand..."Angelica said, but she didn't want him to leave just yet either.

The two were silent for a moment and Danny kept looking at her, his blue eyes looking directly at her blue eyes with an indescribable expression on his face. He suddenly leaned forward and Angelica's eyes widened but she didn't move as he lightly pressed his lips against hers for a total of two seconds, before he gently pulled away, leaving a stunned Angelica in his wake

Danny smiled at her, finding that when she was like this, she is really cute.

"I really do have to be leaving before my parents freak out..."I'll be seeing ya, Angelica...'Danny said with a smile before he left.

Angelica couldn't move for a long time, even after he was gone, but once he was out of sight, the blonde girl screamed loudly in a cheer before rushing inside her room, feeling all giddy over what just happened.

 _ **"My first kiss!..**_.'Angelica said in bliss as she laid in bed, her face still flushing as she felt so happy right now.

She finally got her first kiss...and it was even _**better**_ that she imagined.

* * *

 _ **Starfire**_

It was a typical day in Jump City and the town's defenders, the Teen Titans, were having a slow day since there is no crime out today. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the middle of a prank war, Raven was meditating, Robin was in his training room practicing and Starfire was bored since her dear friends were all busy.

The usually bubbly alien decided to go and take a flight to pass the time. She looked down onto the Earth from above, enjoying the feeling she gets when she flies. While she at times misses her home world Tameraan, she has come to love Earth very much and always admires it's beauty from way up here.

"Ah, is this not glorious?..."Starfire said to herself as she enjoyed the wind flowing through her long red hair.

"Mind if someone joins you?...'A new voice said.

Starfire looked around and smiled and started laughing happily at whom it was.

"Danny!...'Starfire exclaimed as she grabbed him in a tight hug.

Due to her super strength, she didn't realize how tight it was and if Danny was an ordinary earthling, he might have been crushed, though right now, in his ghost form, he could handle it...to an extent.

"Nice to see you too, Starfire..."Danny said as he pulled away from his alien girlfriend.

Yes, she is his girlfriend since he asked her out not long after their blind date together. Out of all of the girls he gone out with, he felt that Starfire and him could really connect since he knew about his powers since the very start and not only accepted him but they managed to work well.

"What brings you to this city?...'Starfire asked her boyfriend.

"I wanted to come visit you and I sort of wanted it to be a surprise...I hope you don't mind!..."Danny said.

"I do not mind Danny...Oh! This is most exciting..."Starfire said with a large, happy smile on her face that made her look adorable.

Starfire took him to the tower and finally introduced him to her friends, who reacted just about as well as you can expect.

Raven didn't really care, Beast Boy and Cyborg gave a civil introduction before going back to their prank wars and Robin tried to hide his jealousy with very much difficulty, not that either Danny or Starfire noticed.

After that, the two decided to go out on a date together, and Danny enjoyed the sights of jump city, even helping Starfire foil a jewelry store robbery that they stumbled across, before they went for lunch together. The half ghost boy and the beautiful alien girl then decided to take a quick flight together, enjoying the view of the city from up in the airs, even more since they were doing it together.

After a long, pleasurable flight, they landed on a building, holding hands and enjoying the sun setting. Danny and Starfire watched it go down, before they shared a kiss.

Marking the end to one extraordinary super date.

 _Our story however, is still not over yet..._

 **-** _ **To be continued-**_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **BONUS**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I would like to remind everyone about my fanfic challenge, where you can make a story based on any of the pairing used in this fanfic, so long as you follow the following rules:

1) Must use an established pairing in this story.

2) Must be rated between K-T. No mature stories please.

3) Do _**NOT**_ use excessive language, gore, religious references, political references or sexual references.

4)The details established during the date and the epilogue must be included, or at least mostly referenced to.

5) Do _**NOT**_ make it a harem fic in any way.

6)Remember to mention that it was based on Many Dates.

7) It can still cross over to other shows, even those not used in this fanfic.

8) The dating service may or may not be referenced to.

9) It can take place before or after Phantom Planet.

10) If you choose to do this, please PM me to let me know the details and summary of your story.

 _ **:) Good luck, everybody :)**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** Excuse me?

 **Invader Johnny:** Thank you, glad that you enjoyed it :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	56. BONUS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 56:_** _ **BONUS**_

 _In the Ghost Zone_

Deep within the Ghost Zone, in a certain clock tower that most ghosts were wise not to go unless with extreme precaution, lives the master of time, Clockwork was busy doing what he does best.

Guiding time and also, watching over his young charge.

He watched him go out with many girls during that dating service and he also saw him grow up to have a happy life, regardless of whom he chose. What most didn't know that the master of time not only watches over the timeline, but can see many _other possible timelines._ He watches over all sides of time, all the twists and turns of what _might_ or _might not_ a person is about to make a big choice in their life, their actions _will_ affect the outcome the timeline takes, regardless of how big or how small the actions are. And regardless _whom_ Danny chooses as his chosen bride, he is the kind of man that is just happy to have someone he loves and who loves him and the girl he is with is destined to have a very loving husband.

"He really is something else...'Clockwork said as he watched the scene of him asking the young heroine Kara out and then fast forward 15 years, where they are married with two children who are destined to become great heroes just like their parents before them.

He also saw the other possible timelines, even though Kara is the one he **_truly_** chose, Clockwork can still see his young friend with many girls, even his childhood friend Samantha in the possible timeline where he chooses _not_ to go through with the dating service, where they eventually marry as adults and have a boy named Drake, and even one where he ends up with his dear friend/rival Valerie in one possible timeline where Sam and Danny get together and break up and Danny goes to Valerie and have a daughter Monique.

He also saw the many other timelines such are the ones where he married Sabrina, Kitty, Musa, the ghostly Phantasma, Kim, Lita/Makoto, Felicia, Penny, Alex and the most surprising one out of them all was the one where he ends up with Katie, due to how scared he was of her when they first met and in the other worlds Katie lets go and marries someone else when she finally gets it through her stubborn mind that Danny would always be out of her reach.

Though in one world, in exactly 16 1/2 years after the day they met, they are together and have a daughter named Callie and are expecting the arrival of another addition, two healthy twin baby boys who will be named Daniel Jr and Charles, making Katie's greatest dream coming true in that world and in that world only, even if she had to wait such a long time for it.

He also saw possible timelines where he ended up with the other girls he met during the dating service, dating her, revealing his secret after he was sure that he could trust them with it and eventually marrying that girl and having a family with her and being very happy.

In the timeline where he ends up with Gwen, she becomes president of the United States and later Earth and Danny becomes the worlds first half ghost " _First Man"_ when he is not helping Gwen's cousin protect the earth from threats. They also have a red haired son named Lenard "Len" Tennyson-Fenton, though Gwen choosing to keep her maiden name after marriage.

In the timeline where he ends up with that young Emma, things are well as the once shy, clumsy girl grows up to be a very confident surfing instructor and mother to a dark haired, blue eyed daughter named Chrissy with the man she loves and she is still close to her friends even after all that time.

In the world where he chooses to spend his time with the robotic Jenny, well...sadly, no matter how advance technology is during that era, there are still some things that it _can't_ due and it's natural conception, though the two were still able to have a family by adopting three children in need of loving parents, a young African-American boy named Lucas, a little girl from Thailand named Mali and a little blonde boy named Steven from the local orphanage and the very unique family ended up having a happy, full life together.

Danny also fit like a glove in the timeline where he marries Violet Parr, since her parents were pleased that she ended up choosing another super after Danny and Violet finally revealed themselves to each other after dating for a few months, even though they still had issues like any other married couple, especially since they ended up having three kids of their own, who while possessing their father's ghostly DNA and the powers it offers, have their own unique powers that neither parent posses due to the _Super_ DNA within them. They have a boy, a telepath named Steven, a girl named Rose who can read minds and make predictions and the youngest is a little girl named Lily who seems to have hit the super power jackpot, much like her uncle Jack-Jack before her, which according to Agent Dicker, happens only once a generation among natural supers. They all possess their mothers hair and their father's green eyes.

In the timeline where he married Debbie Thornberry, they were reunited in Canada since Debbie's parents were filming there around the same time Danny's family was vacationing there and they shared their first kiss together (which was also Debbie's first real kiss as well). They continued their online relationship and after the Disasteroid, Danny used his connections to try and visit her as much as he could and Debbie was surprisingly accepting of her love's double life, since that was around the time she found out about her sister's secret as well. Anyway, Debbie and him were able to be around each other more when they went to college together at Fenton University in Amity Park and they eventually got married and have a son together name Kyle,whom Debbie has to keep an extra eye on due to his powers, but she was happy that after a long childhood of traveling the world, she was happy to have a real place she can call her home, having the kind of life she always dreamed of, though she was still close to her family and had a better relationship with her sister Eliza.

Ginger also was rather accepting of Danny in the timeline where he chose her and when the Disasteroid came, she had trouble at first getting used to the celebrity lifestyle that came with dating such a famous person but didn't care, even when her friend Dodie went crazy over it and her brother altered between trying to experiment on Danny and trying to make money off of him. Danny and Ginger stayed together despite these annoyance and eventually got married, having a little red haired girl named Sofia, who also possess her father's green eyes and special abilities and Ginger has become a popular author and a very happy and proud mother and wife.

Things were a little shaky with Wendy at first, due to a lot of complications happening at Gravity Falls and Dipper being distrustful of Danny after finally getting proof of his ghostly nature. However, while Wendy was shaky at first, she eventually managed to get used to it and she and Danny remained strong and Dipper eventually let go of his grudge when he helped them save Gravity Falls and his uncles Stanley and Stanford. He and Wend remained strong and got married as adults and they ended up having a daughter together named Summer, who Wendy tries hard not to repeat the mistakes her dad did with their family and they are overall a happy, healthy family. Dipper got together with a girl named Pacifica Northwest and Mabel got together with some guy named she met in college called Django Brown, whom she met on a blind date from the same service that brought Danny and Wendy together in the first place.

Jen also managed to get used to her love's special powers after letting it sink in and they stayed together, with Danny even becoming fond of her friends. They got married and now have a son named Ross Jasey Fenton, named after Jen's favorite snow boarding champions. Jen is now a champion snowboarder and has competed in the winter Olympics several times and Danny is very proud of her.

With Diana, it took her a while for her to fully accept that she is dating a ghost, due to her own preferred disbelief in them, despite all of the encounters she had, though she eventually managed to accept this side of Danny, surprisingly due to her brother talking to her and saying that despite being _not-normal_ , Danny is a _**good** **guy**_ and she needs to accept that his powers are a part of him that can't be ignored, mostly since he was a DP fan but his point was valid. Diana realized she was being foolish and apologized to Danny and the two remained together, eventually marrying and having a son named Alexander and a daughter named Elizabeth, whom surprisingly are as mischievous as their uncle Martin, whom they get along with splendidly. While Diana's patience has been tested time and time again, she has never been happier.

With the second ghost Danny has dated, Spectra Vondergeist, one of the most well meaning ghosts in the Zone, they were well, though it took a while for Danny's parents to get used to their son dating the same thing they have hunted, but just as they accepted their son's powers, they came to accept his girlfriend as well. Danny and Spectra became one of the most iconic couples in the zone, though it did cause some awkward moments when she and Phantasma crossed paths at the Christmas party and Phanty didn't exactly hide her jealousy. Aside from that, things were great, they dated and got married as soon as Danny was old enough, even though monsters physically age slower and thanks to Danny's influnce, he managed to help the monsters and the normies come to a truce together and monsters were more accepted, even if there are still some folks who cling to the old ways. Danny and Spectra eventually married and now have a 1/4 son and daughter named Specter and Spiritina, nicknamed _Spec_ and _Tina_ by their human friends and side of the family.

Things were complicated with Miss Morgendorfer, but Danny's patience with her eventually won out as it ended with the two of them having an on-off relationship that eventually lead to commitment to each other and Daria ended up becoming a mother, something she never expected would happen to someone like her but of all the things in the world that Daria hates, her husband and their son, Danny Jr, are not one of them.

With Barbara Gordon ,the two remained a power couple together and Danny became a good ally to the justice league, though things were awkward when he came across Supergirl and found that the two are friends. Things were awkward at first but the blond heroine let him go since it was obvious that Barbara and him belonged together and wished him the best, showing that no matter what, she will always put others before herself. Things were complicated when Barbara got crippled in battle but Danny was there for her and the two remained strong together, getting married and Barbara miraculously was still able to have children, with the two of them being blessed with a healthy daughter named Jamie, who is destined to take after her father in more ways that one.

With Cleo, it seems combining her magically obtain mermaid powers and Danny's ghost powers had an interesting affect on their children as they had a pair of twins during the full moon, a son named Auggie, who is half ghost like his father and a daughter named Crystal, who at first seemed normal but gained her mother's mermaid abilities after becoming a teenager. Danny and Cleo remained happy and proud of their children and tried to raise them as lovingly as they could, giving them what they need. Also, Cleo's dream came true and she now works as a marine biologist and thanks to Danny's parents (who were told about her powers after she and Danny became engaged), they invented a special bracelet that while she wears it, she can control her transformation at will, thus not risking becoming a mermaid during her job hours.

With April, well...there wasn't all that much difficulty between them outside of Donnie and Casey's jealousy but they eventually got over it and April became a master kunoichi by night and now works with Kai to pass on Master Splinters teachings after he went on to his reward. Danny and April had a secret wedding with all of April and his unique friends and eventually had a daughter named Mae, who is as unique as both of her parents and is training hard to be a strong kunoichi as well.

In Gwen's timeline, after Gwen did two seasons of Total Drama Island, Danny, due to having become rich and famous from saving the world, sued the pants off of Chris and Chef due to the abusive treatment they did to the campers, especially Gwen. They ended up doing time in jail and the show continued with a new host that was thankfully mentally stable...at least enough not to endanger the campers for sick kicks. Gwen accepted her boyfriend being a hero and still ended up becoming famous, though she hated the stupid paparazzi that made rumors about them. They got married after college and now have a son named Frankie, though Gwen still hates the media and what the tabloids say about her, even as a mother at the age of 30.

Angelica was at first thrilled to be dating the ghost boy and even more when he became famous and Danny had his patience tested by her several times, but he worked hard to keep her grounded. Due to Danny's good influence on her, Angelica became a better, more relaxed person, even having a better relationship with her cousins and his friends in the end. They are now married and Angelica became an attorney at law as per her mother's wishes and the two now have a daughter named Cynthia _"Cindy"_ Fenton.

And last but not least, the timeline where he picks the young heroine Starfire. Due to their relationship ,Danny joined the titans and despite some conflict with Robin, he and Starfire's relationship blossomed until it eventually lead to marriage and the alien girl giving birth to quadruplet alien/human/ ghost hybrids, two boys and two girls named Sunfire, Nightfire, Bonfire and Sapphire in that order.

* * *

Once he was finished, the time spirit smiled.

It made Clockworks feel good since after that horrible encounter with his future self, his young friend is destined to have a loving family with the girl he loves, and if anyone deserves such a thing.

"All seems to be in order...'Clockwork said as he closed the multiple time windows. He also smirked as he noticed the presence of someone entering his domain.

"I have been expecting you...'Clockwork said as a brown haired human looking woman appeared to the scene, wearing a pink shirt with many red hearts.

"Do you always have to say that when I come in?..."She said with her arms crossed.

"No, but it's true...It's good to see you again, Flower Princess11..."Clockwork said.

Yes, this is Flower Princess11, who had come here came her to talk to him and saw the multiple time windows.

"I hope you aren't planning on meddling in my work, Danny and Kara are to be together...'Flower Princess11 said seriously.

"You are the one who is the meddler in the affairs of the hearts but to answer your question, 'I don't need to, you know that I can see _all_ endings and either way Danny is happy and that is what counts...'Clockwork said, while Flower Princess11 just smiled at that.

"Just checking...anyway, if you are curious, why not sign up yourself?...I am sure I can find someone who would like someone like you...'Flower Princess11 said with a mischievous smile, while the ghost master of time shook his head.

"No thank you, I am married to my work...'Clockwork said seriously and Flower Princess11 pouted.

"Too bad, because there is this time lady in japan whom I think you would get along with...'Flower Princess11 said, while Clockwork remained unconvinced.

"Oh, whatever...anyway, do you mind giving me a lift, I need to be getting to my job soon and my powers still need time to charge up...'She said.

"Of course...'Clockwork said as he opened a portal to earth, specifically to the _**You+Me=LOVE!**_ store and the brown haired woman walked inside and was soon where she belonged.

Clockwork closed the window and soon went back to work, while Flower Princess11 went back to doing her favorite activity of pairing people together, even the ones whom wouldn't have met each other either other way.

'She'll never change...but it's not a bad thing...'Clockwork said as he went back to guiding the timeline.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _Oh wait, our story isn't over just yet..._

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **BONUS: Deleted Scenes**_

* * *

 **A/N:** If you have any idea for a deleted scene, PM me or send a review and I will consider it.

 _Edit made 4/12/19._

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415, Guest, 1towrite** and **Runeion :** Thank you :)

 **Wingd knight:** Cool, I look forward to them.

 **qazse, Invader Johnny a** nd **61394** : How's this for Chris's fate?

 **bearfan23:** The alternate endings and snippets are over but I have a couple of bonuses left, so stay tuned.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	57. BONUS: Deleted Scenes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 57:_** _ **BONUS: Deleted Scenes**_

 _ **Tucker's Discovery**_

 _Takes Place Pre-Story_

It was a typical, boring, Early Summer afternoon in the town known as Amity Park and Tucker Foley was spending his time during his summer vacation, trying to pick up girls. He is actually loitering by the entrance of a shoe store, trying to test his luck by asking any cute girl who walked out.

He saw a cute brunette walk out and tried to work his charm.

"Hello beautiful, want to go see a movie with me?...'Tucker said, trying to sound smooth and failing miserably.

The look was unimpressed and didn't hide it.

'No way, loser..."She said as she scoffed and walked away.

Tucker didn't let this get him down, since he saw a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes and fashionable clothes walk out, carrying a lot of bags and tried again.

"Hey there, wanna get a burger with me?...'Tucker said and the girl looked disgusted.

" ** _Ew!_** Like, No way, I'm a vegetarian and I totally don't date guys who wear polyester..."The girl said in a valley girl voice before walking away with her nose held high.

"I don't mind, I know one that sells veggie burgers!..."Tucker called but he was ignored.

Tucker grumbled and then saw another girl, an Asian looking one with three pigtails and a lot of make up walking out.

 _ **"No!.**_.." She said, not even looking at him as she continued to walk away and Tucker got mad now.

 _ **"I DIDN'T EVEN ASK YOU YET!.**_..."Tucker shouted in frustration, unintentionally getting attention to himself.

The tech geek grumbled and started walking away in frustration.

That was strike three..or strike _three thousand_ when you look at his track record.

"Darn it, not again...it's summer and I am still dateless..."Tucker grumbled, feeling frustration.

It's summer and since he and his family aren't going on any trips this year, he is stuck in his home town, if that's not bad enough, Sam left a few days ago to go on a cruise to Europe with her family and that left only him and Danny. He cares about his best friend but he is almost 15 and he still doesn't have a girlfriend yet.

Well, he wanted to change that and fast.

"There has just got to be a better way to get a date...'Tucker grumbled, trying to think up something.

Suddenly a flyer flew into his face, getting his attention.

"Oh! Why do people have to leave their tra...'Tucker stopped his small complaint when he finally saw what was _on_ the flyer.

It's adversizing a dating service for teenagers between the ages of 13-18. That got Tucker's attention.

"Having trouble meeting that special someone? Come sigh up for _**You+Me=LOVE!**_ The worlds most interactive teen dating service. We are guaranteed to find your perfect match or your money back...'Tucker read as he continued to read the contents of the flyer and then got excited.

 _ **"A MONTH'S WORTH OF DATES!? I'M SO THERE!...**_ "Tucker shouted happily as he soon started running, feeling thrilled.

If he signs up for this, he will be going on a lot of dates and he won't have to go through all the trouble of asking them out!

He'll be going out with a ton of girls and once he shows them his charm, good looks, modesty and sophistication, he's sure he'll get a girlfriend in no time!

It's perfect!

* * *

 _ **Tucker's First Dud...I mean DATE...  
**_

 _ _Takes Place During The First Date__

Tucker Foley is excited. Just as he predicted, his parents gave him permission to sign up for this dating service once they knew that Danny was allowed to, and his best friend,despite his reluctance, is currently going out with some girl called _KPSuperTeen_ right now.

And now Tucker is about to go out with a girl named _Bodacious Bonnie_ and from what her profile states, she promises to be everything Tucker dreams of and more.

"Oh man, I can't wait...'Tucker said as he used his breath spray, feeling so excited to start his month of blind dates and getting hottie after hotties without all the stress he usually gets'

It's Perfect.

Soon it was noon at the movie theater and Tucker waited around, looking for a girl with a heart shape sticker. After a few moments, he saw a hot brunette walk by and she looked like she was waiting for someone. He also noticed the heart shape sticker and he grinned widely.

"Alright, my first hottie...'Tucker thought as he walked up to her.

"Hello, beautiful..."Tucker said as he walked up to the girl, who looked disinterested.

"Get lost, I am waiting for my blind date..."She said to him, but Tucker grinned.

"Than wait no longer _Bodacious Bonnie, TooFineTucker_ has arrived..."Tucker said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

The brunette, Bonnie's eyes widen, she took one look at him, turned around and started walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?...'Tucker asked and Bonnie kept walking, not even bothering to look at him.

"Anywhere but here, loser..."Bonnie said as she kept walking.

"But why? Our date hasn't even started?...'Tucker shouted, while he could hear her muttering something along the lines of ___"I hate fake profiles..."___

"But I'm a man of many principles...'Tucker shouted.

"So don't care..."Bonnie said before she was gone.

It took Tucker only a moment to let the fact sink in that this was his first blind date and she dumped him in less than a minute.

"Oh, darn it!...'Tucker muttered in frustration, unable to believe that his first blind date ended up being a total _dud._

* * *

 _ **The Girl Of Steel and The Man Of Steel**_

 _Takes Place Before Choices_

It was a typical evening in Metropolis and Kara Kent, secretly known as Super Girl, the famed Girl of Steel, entered the apartment that she shared with her cousin Clark, who is also secretly the legendary Superman. The blonde heroine came in, having finished her final blind date, though she had an unimpressed look on her face.

"Glad that's over...'Kara said with a sigh, her last one wasn't all that great.

She got some guy named Bobby, whom while meaning well, just wasn't her type in the end since his constant joking had worn on her. Though he wasn't the worse one, no, that title goes to some guy named Beavis, though how she got paired with him, she isn't sure since he was too dumb for her tastes. To be honest, a lot of her dates didn't satisfy her...after _that one_ date.

"I wonder how he's been so far...'Kara thought as she thought about that one particular date which stand out from all of the guys she has gone out with.

Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, the half ghost hero of Amity Park and the guy that she went out with a few weeks ago, who also ended up saving her life from some crazy robot ghost that wanted to skin her...

 _ **Ew**_ , right?

Kara thought about him and sighed, remembering that kiss she planted on him. He probably doesn't know that he is the only one of her blind dates that she chose to kiss. Kara knew that she likes him, a lot actually and more than the other guys she has gone out with since she started this dating service thing.

The blonde heroine was so deep in though, she didn't even notice that someone entered her apartment...through the window that was on the 8th floor.

It was the man of Steal, the last son of Kypton Kal El, who is secretly mild mannered Daily Planet Reporter Clark Kent.

"Hey...'Clark said as he came into the apartment ,snapping his cousin out of her thoughts.

"Hey..."Kara said.

"I see you came back from your blind date? How was it?...'Clark asked and Kara sighed at the third degree.

She might be a super hero in her own right but her cousin Clark has a tendency to be protective over stuff like this, even if she knows she is likely the most powerful person on her date and can easily take care of herself.

"It was so-so...he wasn't a bad guy but I don't see him as the one..."Kara said.

"Wasn't this your last date?..." Clark asked.

"Yeah and I was just about to pick the one I actually liked when you showed up...'Kara said to her cousin.

"And who is the lucky guy?...'Clark asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later...'Kara said as she soon left for her room, logged onto her computer and went to the _**You+Me=LOVE!** _website, where she saw the list of potential guys she can go out with on a second date.

She smiled at the one name that mattered to her and clicked on it. The site then told her that they will inform her when and if he chooses her. Kara knew that all she has to do now is wait.

"I sure hope he feels the same way...I really think we had something that day...'Kara said, feeling smitten at the thought of the ghostly boy and remembering the kiss they had.

She really hopes that he will pick her, since she doubts that she is the only girl who was impressed by the likes of Danny Fenton.

"So his name is D-Fenton?...'Clark said suddenly, shocking Kara that she even jumped in the air...and is still floating.

The blonde kryptonian looked annoyed now.

"Clark!..." Kara shouted in annoyance who sent her a smirk.

"Kara, you know as a responsible adult I have to watch out over what you do online, you're still young..."Clark said while Kara sent him an annoyed look.

"By a technically, I even changed your diapers back on Krypton...'Kara reminded.

"Can you at least tell me of the lucky guy you picked?..."Clark asked again and Kara sighed as she knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"His name is Danny and he is a really great guy...We had a great time together when I was in Amity Park and he's...special..."Kara said, a light blush forming on her face at the thought of him.

Clark might be mild mannered at times, but he is observant and he has never seen his cousin act this way over a guy...at least not to this level.

"Well then, I'd like to meet him one of these days...'Clark said.

"Sure...I just hope he picks me...'Kara said, actually sounding a little insecure.

"If he has good taste, he will...'Clark said and Kara smiled at that.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I brought some Chinese for dinner...up for some Chow Mein?..."Clark said as he zipped in and out, revealing the cartons.

"Always..."Kara said as she went with him to the kitchen.

The two last survivors of Krypton soon ate the Chinese food and Kara and him talked about his latest day of the Planet. All the while, Kara thought about her chosen boy Danny and that she hopes he feels the same way.

* * *

 _ **Footsies at the Carnival**_

 _Takes place during A Little Break_

Danny Fenton didn't know how or why he ended up in this situation but he ended up crossing paths with Katie Kaboom, the girl that turns into an unstoppable monster at the slightest provocation and his powers have no effect on her. What's worse, she won't leave him alone, making him go on yet another _"date"_ with her.

 _"I'm not sure how much more of this that I can take!..."_ Danny internally thought while he found himself stuck with his maniac. _  
_

Right now, they are having lunch, having gotten some pizza from one of the booths and were now sitting at a table, just the two of them. In another desperate attempt to get her to lose interest in him, he started scarfing down his pizza in the most slovenly way possible, trying to look and act gross about it, even liking his hands to gross her out.

Unfortunately for him, Katie just pulled out a napkin _, licked it,_ and started _wiping_ his face with it and she even looked _amused to!_

"There, there...all nice and clean now, sweetie..."Katie said in a cutesy voice while Danny groaned.

 _"Darn it...just what is it going to take to get this lunatic off of my ba-_

Danny's thoughts halted and he froze and his eyes widened as he started feeling something.

"What's that?..."A nervous Danny's breath hitched as he felt something grazing against his foot underneath the table.

He could feel it and then turned to Katie, who had a playful, mischievous and almost intoxicated look on her face as she tried to look cute and innocent. It made Danny feel an uncomfortable blush on his face, unable to believe this.

She's stooping to _footsies_ now?!

He hasn't done this since he briefly dated Valerie and even then, it was only once.

 _ **"K-Katie?!**_..."Danny let out in a stutter, hoping that she will take mercy on him.

His nerves are already been worn out this entire day of trying to avoid her temper and this isn't exactly helping matters.

Miraculously, Katie got out of her dreamy state and noticed his blushing.

"What's wrong, sweetie?..."Katie asked and Danny tried not to react to her nickname of him.

Danny gulped, hoping not to set her temper and he carefully tried to say this without invoking her wrath.

"I...You...You're foot...It...Uh...Um..."Danny can't even form coherent sentence right now, his fear of setting her off and his un-comfortableness of this act where getting to him.

Thankfully, Katie noticed his expression and got an idea.

"Oh, am I going to too fast for you?...'Katie asked and Danny quickly nodded his head.

 _"He's so cute when he's shy like this..."K_ atie thought fondly as she decided to grant him some mercy this one time as she smiled and pulled her foot away from his.

Danny sighed in relief, only he quickly got nervous again at the way she is looking at him _now._ The way she looked at him was almost like he was a newborn kitten or a petting zoo land that girls go nuts over.

"Don't worry, I guess we can do that another time...my shy little _cutie_..."Katie said flirtatious and she now once again captured his hand in hers.

Danny groaned, fearing that this can't get any worse.

He didn't realize at that time and until much later just how much he jinxed himself right there.

* * *

 _ **Who's Afraid of Meg Griffin?**_

 _Takes Place During One STOAKED Out Date_

Tucker Foley had arrived to The Nasty Burger, adding some new cologne he bought and a quick sprints of breath spray as he waited for his new blind date to show up. He has been in this service for three days, going on three days that didn't exactly go well for reasons he didn't (or rather wouldn't) understand but he is hopeful.

Today he is going on a date with some girl named _Meg. G._ and from what her profile says, she is exactly what he needs and he is hopeful this will work out.

If _third_ time is the charm, than _fourth_ time is the guaranteed, right?

"I wonder where she is?..."Tucker said as he glanced at his watch.

They were suppose to meet her at precisely noon and it's already 12:00pm.

"Excuse me?..."A girl's voice asked and Tucker grinned widely.

"Yes, beau-

Tucker stopped when he finally saw the girl and flinched at how unattractive she is, while the girl just smiled widely and look very happy to see him.

"Um...I'm sorry...who are you and can you make it quick, I am expecting my blind date...'Tucker said.

"So you're _TooFineTucker_ , I'm _Meg G_ , wow...It's great to finally meet you..."Meg G said in a pleased voice.

All the while , Tucker's expression became troubled.

"You mean, _**you're**_ my blind date?!...'Tucker exclaimed while Meg grabbed his hand.

'Come on..."Meg said as she dragged him inside the Nasty Burger, clearly eager to be out on a date now.

All the while, Tucker didn't like this but sucked it up, since the small side of his morality and pity, didn't want to ditch Meg the way Bonnie and Mandy ditched him.

He spent the next two hours with her eating lunch at the Nasty Burger and listening her talk in an endless chatter about her thoughts and opinion and even complimented him for actually bother to listen...as she then complained that almost no one ever listens to her and started complaining about a bunch of other stuff.

Tucker didn't want to be mean, but he got really bored and was actually happy when the two hours were up.

"Wow Tucker, that was really great...so now what do you want to do?...'Meg asked and Tucker decided his pity has reached an appropriate limit.

"Actually Meg, I think I should be getting back now...I promised my parents to help them something after this date...'Tucker said, giving her a little white lie, that she thankfully bought.

"Oh, I see...well, I had a fun time with you..."Meg said as she even leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and Tucker tried hard not to shudder at her contact.

Once she was gone, Tucker let out a groaned of frustration over what he felt was a very frustrating date.

"Oh man, why do I always have to get the crazy ones?!...'Tucker shouted in dismay as he started marching away home in frustration.

Unknown to him, during the brief time that he was in the bathroom, he accidentally left his cellphone behind in his mad attempt to get a break from Meg's endless complaining and the glasses wearing girl got his number...as well as a strange look on her face.

"Oh, I'm not crazy Tucker...you'll see..."Meg said, not wanting to lose the only guy who actually stuck around to finish the day and who didn't run away screaming as soon as he saw her.

She's _**not**_ crazy, she is a girl looking for some love with a nice guy and she is going to find him one way or the other.

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **BONUS: Deleted Scenes II**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Qazse:** It will be updated soon, be patient.

 **Boris Yeltsin** and FrostHunter: Yes, I hope that you enjoyed them.

 **Invader Johnny:** Glad that you enjoyed it.

 **Guest(1):** We shall see...

 **Guest(2):** Thank you for the suggestions, I will consider them.

 **1towrite:** Yeah, that's the one...

 **Funkatron:** Sailor Pluto. I figured that she is a time guardian and he is one, they could have that in common.

 **Dreams Come True 996** : Yes, Sailor Pluto.

 **danifan3000:** No, Chris is way more twisted than she is...

 **Starblade aka Fiona, 96hanzo, Highline, coldblue2015,** **Beast Mode92** and **Lordknuckle** **:** Thank you :)

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	58. BONUS: Deleted Scenes II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Danny_ Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 58:_** _ **BONUS: Deleted Scenes II**_

 ** _Katie's Dream_**

 _Takes Place During A Little Break_

Katie Kaboom was over the moon, unable to believe that she just experience something so wonderful.

Danny Fenton, the guy that she is totally sure now is her one true love and destined soulmate, just pulled her close to him and started kissing her so passionately...passionately enough that he _fainted_ after it was all over.

Right now, he is unconscious and Katie sent him a smitten look and then realized he wasn't waking up soon.

'Danny? Danny sweetie?...wake up, Pookie Bear?...'Katie called as she even started slapping his face a bit to wake him up, but no dice.

Looks like he's out cold...

"Poor baby...come on, I got you..."Katie said as she suddenly lifted the unconscious boy up, carrying him bridal style due to being stronger than she looks.

She giggled as she liked carrying him and was hopeful that someday, their roles would be reverse...hopefully during the same day she gets to wear a white dress and a some special rings too. Katie carrier him over to the medical tent and the nurse checked him over.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend just had a little shock but he should wake up soon..."The nurse said.

Katie didn't even correct her and smiled and blushed at how she refereed Danny too. Soon the nurse had to leave for something and Katie stayed to watch over Danny, still feeling giddy over how the nurse called Danny.

"My _boyfriend~_...'Katie said with a blushing, blissful look on her face.

She looked over to Danny, who is still unconscious. She was glad that he was okay and hoped he will wake up soon. They have a lot to talk about now after that very passionate moment they had together. Until then, Katie couldn't help but notice how peaceful and sweet he looks when he is asleep.

 _'Such a beautiful face._.."Katie whispered as she admired him.

Maybe at a distance, he might not look so special, but when you were close to him and actually tried to look, Danny is more than just cute...he looks so...

 _"Perfect._.."Katie thought in fondness as she almost had the urge to kiss him right now...only to stop and smile.

"No...I want you to be _awake_ enough to enjoy it..."Katie whispered to him as she then kissed him on his cheek.

In response, she heard him muttering her name in his sleep.

 _"Katie..._ "Danny said and Katie smiled warmly at him.

The blonde girl decided to wait for him to wake up, but she ended up taking a little nap herself...

Having a dream of something that she wants so much right now.

* * *

 ** _DREAM SEQUENCE_**

Danny suddenly woke up from his unconscious sleep and Katie went to him.

'Are you feeling alright Danny?..."Katie asked as she felt his forehead, but the cute boy just smiled at her.

'I think so...Where are we?...'Danny asked he looked around.

"Well, after you fainted, I brought you here to the nurses tent, she said that you were okay, just had a little shock is all..."Katie said as he kept smiling at her.

"Where is the nurse?...'Danny asked, not seeing anyone else here but Katie.

"She had to deal with something...so I stayed behind..."Katie said as Danny suddenly got an interested look on his face.

"So, we are all alone, huh?...'Danny asked mischievously and Katie nodded.

Soon he pulled the blonde girl closer to him and started kissing her passionately again.

"D-Danny...'Katie giggled as the enamored boy kept kissing her, and Katie melted and started kissing him back, loving every moment of this.

 _ **MUAH!**_

 _ **MUAH!**_

 _ **MUAH!**_

 _ **"Muah!.**_..'Danny briefly pulled away from her... "Oh, I can't take this anymore...Katie...I want you...'Danny passionately declared before kissing her again.

"I want only you...No, I _**love**_ you! I _**love**_ you so much, Katie Kaboom!...'Danny shouted before kissing her again.

"Please, pleased, please...say that you will be mine! Say that you'll go out with me! Please, be my girlfriend!...'Danny begged before kissing her again.

Once he separated long enough for her to answer, Katie did.

'Oh, yes Danny! I thought you'd never ask!..."Katie happily shouted, before she ended up pushing him onto the bed inside the tent, crawled on top of him and sent him a passionate look, one he returned to her with just as much desire.

 _"Pucker up, Big Boy_ ~...'Katie said flirtatiously as she closed her eyes and got closer and closer.

Danny closed his eyes and eagerly pucker his lips as he waited for her.

 _ **MUAH!**_

The two hormonal teens then started making out on the bed, not knowing or caring when the nurse will come back. All that mattered to them right now is this wonderful moment between them.

"Oh, I love you Katie...I do..I do...'Danny shouted as she kept kissing him.

"I love you too, Danny...'Katie shouted, feeling like the happiest girl in the world before they went back to kissing each other, which became more passionate by the minute..especially after she stuck her tongue in his mouth and explored his mouth, a place where she is planning on becoming very familiar with.

After a five minute round of tonsil hockey, Katie pulled away and only utter these words.

" _Wow…_ 'Katie said, with a dreamy look on her face, one that wasn't unlike the one on Danny's face.

"You said it..."Danny said, with her still on top of him.

Katie responded by giggling and kissing him again and started peppering his face and neck with her kisses, earning some chuckles from her one true love.

 _"Hey…That tickles…"_ Danny said in between the kisses before lip locking her once more.

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Mmmmmm_** _…_.'Katie moaned as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

 ** _"Mmm_** _…'_ Danny let out a little moan as well as they continued to do this.

The two teens continued kissing each other, accepting the ever blooming love between them that is only beginning. After a very long time of kissing, Danny and Katie left the tent, hand in hand with happy looks on their faces, as they continued to enjoy their date at the carnival.

They continued to ride the rides, Danny one her a cute teddy bear at the test your strength game and the two then took a ride in the tunnel of love, which ended with Danny covered with with red lip stick all over his face and Katie having a very satisfied look on her face. They then had a moment of the Ferris wheel before it got late and he walked her home, him kissing her good night.

After that, they started going on dates, holding hands, making out whenever they good and before either knew it, they are introducing each other to their families, whom accept them and they keep dating. A few months after that, they are celebrating their one year anniversary at _Cafe Des Fleurs_ and Danny gifts her with a class ring with her name on it, saying that she is the only one for him. They keep going on dates, joining each other even during joint family vacations and before either realized it, a few years have passed and they have gone to homecoming, spring fling and above all, the prom together, before they graduate together, voted cutest couple and then going to the same college together.

A few more years passed and they graduate together, majoring in their dream jobs and Danny asks her an important question on the night of their graduation.

'Katie...will you marry me?...'Danny asked as he was on his knee, pulled out beautiful diamond ring for her.

" _ **YES!**_...'Katie shouted as she lunged at him and started kissing him like a madwoman.

A few months later, they are getting married with all of their friends and family as witnesses. Katie looks so beautiful in her white wedding dress and Danny looks so handsome in his tuxedo. They look at each other lovingly, as they hold hands, staring at each others with looks of true love as the priest finally got to the good part.

'Danny Fenton, do you take Katie as your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish for the rest of your life?...'The priest asked.

"I do..."Danny said with absolute confidence.

"Katie Kaboom, do you take Danny as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish for the rest of your life?...'The priest asked.

 _ **"YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT I DO!.**_..'Katie shouted as she soon pulled Danny, dipped him back and eagerly started kissing her new husband, while everyone cheered for them, even if the priest didn't get to say _"Kiss the bride_ " yet.

After that, they go to Hawaii for their honeymoon, having the time of their lives. Then they return home and buy a beautiful house in a nice suburb. Not long after that, Katie finds out that she is pregnant and they are so happy. Nine months later, they have a beautiful baby girl together whom they name Callie.

A few years later, Katie gets pregnant again and this time they have a son together, whom they call Danny Jr.

Soon their children are lovingly raised by their parents, whom are still passionately in love with each other as ever before. One day, while their children are outside playing, Danny takes her hand and they whisper this to each other.

"I love you...'They said as they leaned in and kissed each other.

And Katie felt like the luckiest girl who ever lived.

 ** _End of Dream Sequence_**

* * *

Katie then woke up, looked around and saw that she was back in the tent and Danny is still unconscious, which means none of their happy, wonderful life together has really happened...

 _"Yet..._ 'Katie thought happily, and then saw Danny stirring in his sleep a bit, about to wake in a few moments.

Katie then continued to wait for him, totally convinced that once he does, her dream will very well begin to come true...

* * *

 ** _Whatever happened to Vlad Masters?_**

 _Takes Place After A Little Break Saga_

Vlad Masters could not believe his eyes. He could not believe that he actually ended up on a desert island in the middle of the ocean, when he had been judging a third rate country carnival only this morning.

"Oh I cannot believe this...this is all Daniel and his beastly date's fault...well, no matter...They can't keep Vlad Master here...'Vlad said as he changed into his ghost form.

However, before he could fly away, he heard a rustling in the bushes, getting his attention.

'Who is there? Show yourself!...'Vlad demanded, being prepared for whatever.

Suddenly, three creatures leaped out from the bush and Vlad was confused as he saw three dog like creatures, all clothes and standing on their hind legs. Two males and a female, if her clothes were any indication.

The tallest one approached him and said.

'What's up, doc?..."He said.

"Wrong line, Yacko...'The shorter male said as he pulled out what looked to be a script and Vlad sent them a look.

'What kind of ghosts are you?...'Vlad asked at the very strange creatures.

"We aren't any ghosts, Mr. Creepy Being...we're the Warner Brothers...'The one with the hat said.

'And the Warner _sister..."_ The female quickly added.

"The names are Yacko, Wacky and Dot...'The tallest said as he suddenly started shaking Vlad's hand enthusiastically... "It's nice to meet you, what brings you to this little corner of the world?...'Yacko continued as he kept shaking his hand and Vlad pulled away in annoyance.

'Get away you creatures, I don't know what you are here but I am leaving...'Vlad said, only for the creatures to surround him.

"Already, but you just got here...come relax and enjoy a little vacation like the rest of us..."The female said as she and the males suddenly pulled out some lawn chairs, sun glasses, straw hats and even coconut beverages from out of thin air.

"Where in the world did you get those?...Never mind...I am not here on a _vacation,_ I was flung here but I am leaving...'Vlad said as he started to floated.

However, once in the air, he was suddenly hit in the head with a volleyball of all things and he angrily turned back to the annoying creatures, who are now in a volleyball game, even having brought a net out as well.

'Hey Mr. Creepy Being, pass the ball over here...'Yacko shouted.

"Hurry up, we don't got all day!...'Dot shouted in annoyance and Vlad's patience has worn thin.

 _ **"YOU LITTLE PESTS**_!...'Vlad shouted as he sent a blast at the but the creatures just dodged and the Warner's just laughed it off.

"Neat trick, I know some good magic tricks, mister...wanna see?...'The one called Wacko said as he pulled out some cards and Vlad's teeth was gritting as his patience was wearing thin.

" _ **NO, I DO NOT!...'**_ Vlad shouted as he sent another blast that them, but the creatures kept blasting them, but Vlad landed to get better aim, but upon doing so, the taller one and the female suddenly placed him in a chair that wasn't there before.

"What are you pests doing?!...'Vlad demanded but they kept them out.

"Chill out man, you are tense but let us help you relax on your vacation...'Yacko said as he and his sister suddenly put the chair back, plastered Vlad's face with mud and cucumbers and even started filing his nails.

"So, feel more relaxed?..."Yacko asked.

Vlad responded by flying to the air, yelling, wiping off the mud and cucumbers from his face and trying to blast them again.

"I have had it with you little insects, do you know who you are messing with?!...'Vlad shouted.

"A rejected Dracula Actor?..."Yacko suggested.

"Oh, oh...A guy with a weird skin condition?...'Wacko suggested.

'A guy with a really bad haircut and fashion sense?..."Dot added.

Vlad's teeth gritted, his blue face turning red and he was about to blast them again, only for a big wave to suddenly engulf him and the world's oldest halfa suddenly ended up at the bottom of the sea and due to his powers, didn't have to worry about stuff like breathing. However, he looked down and saw a sponge, a squid, crab, a starfish and...a _squirrel?_

"What?...'Vlad said in confusion at the misplace creature who was actually in a miniature diver costume of all things. These creatures were staring at him and well...

 _ **"GIANT! AHHHHHHHH!..**_..'The sponge shouted, and started running in circle, and the other creatures started running away, including the misplaced squirrel.

Vlad blinked in confusion before shaking his head.

"You know what, I don't even want to know...'Vlad said as he started swimming back to the surface, hoping that those bizarre dog like creatures were gone.

"Oh forget about it, I have a town and plotting to get back to..." Vlad said as he started flying again, determined to get home.

To get back to running Amity Park as it's _(unfairly)_ elected mayor and also spying on the Fenton Family and going back to his evil plotting.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

After many hours of nonstop flying, Vlad finally made it to his home in Amity Park, exhausted but happy to be home, away from that accursed island and it's insane, annoying inhabitants. Once there, Vlad was greeted by his beloved cat Maddie, who no doubt missed him.

'Ah, Maddie...Daddy is home...'Vlad said as he picked up his beloved pet, just happy to be home.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Suddenly, he heard a crash coming from his living room.

"What was that?!...'Vlad shouted as he charged to the living room.

He saw _them_ there, eating all sorts of junk food on his expensive couch, getting stains and crumbs all over it and also watching his big screen television.

'What are you creatures doing here?!...'Vlad shouted, already well passed annoyed with them.

"We got bored, so we decided to pay you a visit..."Dot said.

""You got a snazzy pad here, man..."Yacko said.

"I hope you don't mind, but we helped ourselves to what was in your fridge...'Wacko said as he suddenly scarfed down a box of Vlad's imported bon bons from France and all sorts of food in one gulp.

"We also found the pictures of this lady...Oh, boy... _Hello Nurse_..."Yacko said and soon he and Wacko said as they fawned over the pictures he had of Maddie, which Vlad angrily snatched back.

"Those are private!..."Vlad shouted, only to see the creatures now were playing a game of indoor football...with his _autographed football,_ his most prized possession!.

 _ **"GO LONG!.**_..'Wacko shouted as he threw the ball.

 _ **"NO!**_..."Vlad shouted, only for his football to suddenly break a window, landing outside and getting damaged and dirty in the process.

'Oh well...got any more food?...'Wacko asked him, not caring about the damage.

It was then that Vlad's already limited patience and sanity was tested beyond it's limits.

 _ **"AHHHH!...**_ "Vlad shouted, his voice echoing all over Amity Park and even reaching Fenton Works.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz and a recovering Danny all blinked at the sound.

"Did you hear something?...'Jazz asked and the rest of the Fenton's just shrugged it off and then went back to their personal business.

* * *

 ** _Katie's Remorse_**

 _Takes Place A few days After A Little Break Saga_

It was a not-so typical day, in the not-so typical home of the Kaboom family. It has been approximately three days since their trip to the carnival, three days since Tinker's foot was broken and he was now forced to wear a caste for the next 8-10 weeks...and it's also been three days since their daughter Katie has locked herself in her room, only coming out for food and even then, she barely ate and she has said nothing to them.

It really made her parents, John and Margaret Kaboom worried.

'Katie..Katie darling...please come out...'Margaret pleaded but the door was still locked and she still got no reply.

Her parents got even more worried as they have been trying and failing to talk to her ever since they got home from the carnival.

'Come on pumpkin, please come out...we know that you didn't mean to hurt Tinker...everything will be alright, just come out and talk to us...'John insisted as he kept knocking on the door, but once again, no reply.

Unknown to them, on the otherwise of the door, their daughter Katie was on the other side, in her bed, refusing to come out. Her pillow was stained with tears and her eyes were red from all of the crying she has done these last three days.

Crying over being rejected by Danny, crying over being called a monster by him, and what's more, crying over the fact that he was right since she ended up hurting her own little brother and making her parents fear her.

That's what made her cry the most.

"Katie...please come out...we really need to talk to you...It's going to be okay, princess...'Her dad pleaded again.

Katie said nothing, she just felt so lost and confused right now.

Before, she never thought her abilities were a bad thing, she never even noticed what she did when she was in her monster form...she didn't even realize she had one, thinking that she was as normal and nice as the next teenage girl...at least until after she saw Tinker crying from the pain in his foot.

That's when she knew Danny was right, she was a monster, because who else but a monster does that to their own family?

"I'm a terrible person...'Katie whispered as another tear fell from her eye, hating herself for what she did to her poor little brother.

Despite the fact that he can be a little bratty and annoying at times, Katie loves him and she never felt more shame than at that moment when she realized her actions caused him to get hurt.

She never wants a moment like that to happen ever again...but how?

Katie kept hearing her parents pleads for her to come out of her room, them promising that things will be okay and that they want to help her...but Katie isn't sure if they can help her...at least not alone.

After a long time, the depressed blonde girl finally opened the door but remained silent when her parents finally hugged her and kept telling her that she is not alone, they are not mad at her, they know she has a problem but they are here to help her.

"Sweetie, what happened to Tinker was an accident, we know you didn't mean to..."Margaret said and Katie, for the first time ever, pushed her away and finally spoke to her.

'Me not meaning it doesn't make what happen undo itself...'Katie said, feeling so much guilt right now.

"Honey...I know you have a problem, but we only want to help...please...let us...'John pleaded and Katie was surprised that after what she did, her parents still wanted to be around her.

"How can you guys _not_ hate me after what I did?...'Katie asked and her parents looked surprise.

"Katie, I won't lie and say that what happened at the carnival is acceptable...but we're your parents and no matter what, we'll always love you and be here for you...just let us help you now..."John said and Katie started crying as he hugged her, as he and her mother tried to comfort her again.

After a long time of crying, Katie finally addressed her parents in a more composed tone of voice.

'Mom...dad..."Katie started.

"Yes, darling..."Her mother asked.

"You guys said that I only become that... _thing.._.when I become angry, right?...'Katie asked and her parents nodded.

Katie sighed and she knew what she had to do.

"Do you know a place that has a good anger management course?...'Katie asked, surprising her parents, who then smiled.

It seems maybe there is still some hope left for this once hopeless family.

* * *

 ** _Tucker's Perfect Match_**

 _Takes Place During Dates Of Titans_

Tucker Foley was waiting for his final blind date, feeling nervous. After his encounter with Eva, he gave in and let Danny changed his profile and from what Danny said, he is guaranteed to finally meet someone who won't be disappointed as long as he _"keeps it real"_

Tucker really hopes that he is right...if not, he won't be able to try this service again since he folks only agreed for one month only.

Which would mean all his suffering this month would have been for nothing!

 _"Please let this work...please let this work._..'Tucker internally begged.

He's been on so many lousy dates and he hasn't even met a single girl close to being a perfect 10...this is his last chance.

Tucker waited for his date to arrive, feeling more anxious by the minute. Soon enough, a girl wearing a heart sticker arrived. She has short brown hair in a bob cut, freckles, glasses, she is wearing an orange turtle neck, a red skirt and brown shoes. She wasn't the _best_ looking girl he has gone out with, but she also isn't the _worst_ one either (that title belonged to Meg Griffin).

"Hello, are you _TooFineTucker?...'She_ asked him and Tucker took a deep breath.

 _"Here goes everything.._."Tucker thought as he began this whole thing.

"Yes I am, you must be _Detective V.D..."_ Tucker said, using her username from the website.

"Yes, but my real name is Velma...Velma Dinkeley...'The girl named Velma said, introducing herself.

"Hi Velma, my name is Tucker...Tucker Foley..."Tucker said, glad that so far there hasn't been a bad moment...

Yet...

Suddenly Tucker felt his PDA vibrating a bit, meaning he got a message.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?..."Tucker said as he pulled out his PDA and saw that it was a message from Danny, which was bold and in cap-locks no less!

 _ **REMEMBER TO KEEP IT REAL!**_

Before Tucker got a chance to feel annoyed, Velma looked interested about something.

 _"Jinkies! I_ s that the new _Sung PX PDA MODEL X10?_..."Velma asked in interest and Tucker paused when he heard this.

She actually knows his PDAs name and model number just by _looking_ at it?!

"You...you know about PDA's?..."Tucker asked in an almost stunned voice and Velma nodded as she even pulled out a similar looking model to his, which he realized was the previous version of the same PDA line.

"Yes, I still have the _X09.._..I have been wanting to buy the new one but every place I went to is sold out..."Velma said, almost frustrated and Tucker's jaw was dropping.

A girl who actually _**likes**_ using PDA's?

Once Tucker recovered from his shock, he saw the expression on Velma's face and...well...

"You know...I know a guy that has access to all the latest tech...if you want, I could hook you up...'Tucker said and Velma smiled.

 _'Jinkies!_ Really? That's nice of you, thank you, Tucker...'Velma said smiling before she took his hand.

'Anyway, ready for our date?...'Velma asked, still smiling.

Tucker actually started to notice that her smile is actually really _cute_ now that he got a better look at it. Tucker then grinned widely and nodded his head and he and Velma soon went out on their date and Tucker actually had a good feeling about this.

"Maybe this won't be so bad...'Tucker thought as he and Velma soon went to see a movie together, followed by dinner and a very engaging conversation about technology and even mystery books that Velma is so fond of and Tucker followed Danny's advice and kept it real during the entire date.

Yeah, maybe there is still some hope left for the once hopeless techno geek...

* * *

 ** _Jazz's Date_**

 _Takes Place During The Phantom And The Bat_

While Danny and Tucker were out on their own blind dates, Jasmine Fenton stood in front of _Cafe Des Fleurs_ , waiting for her. Since she wanted to start her first blind date well, she styled her hair in a more wavy style and even worse the black dress she only ever wears on special occasions, since this place was suppose to be nice for first dates.

"It's time...'Jazz said as she glanced at her watch.

It was already 5:00pm, the time when her date was suppose to start. Soon enough, a dark haired boy showed up, dressed in a black suit with golden accents and he is also wearing a heart symbol, just like her.

'Hello, are you _Golden Boy Antonio?._..'Jasmine asked and the boy smiled.

"Yes I am, you must be _Dr. Jasmine PhD.._.."He said.

"Yes but call me Jazz...Jazz Fenton...'Jazz introduced herself to her blind date, who took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Hello Miss Jazz Fenton, my name is Antonio Garcia...'He introduced himself to her as he released her hand.

Jazz eyed him and smiled. He's actually pretty cute and he seems nice enough so far but Jazz isn't passing judgement until this while blind date is over with.

"It's nice to meet you Antonio..."Jasmine said as the boy pulled something out from behind him.

"For you, beautiful lady..."Antonio said as he pulled out a single red rose for her and Jazz smiled.

She really likes roses, they are her favorite flowers.

'Thank you, it's beautiful..."Jazz said as she took the flower and she was about to get the door, only for Antonio to open it.

"Ladies first..."Antonio said.

 _"Manners..well, that's one point in his favor._..'Jazz said as she walked inside and soon the two were seated, talking about their likes, interests and who they are as people.

"So Jazz, according to your profile, you have high hopes of being a psychologist one day?..."Antonio asked her.

"Yes, my goal is to get into either Harvard or Yale and study everything I can about it...'Jazz said.

 _"Hmm_...You dream big...I like that in a person...'Antonio said with an approving tone of voice.

'What about you? what is your dream?...'Jazz asked.

"Well...it's not exactly a common dream...you'd probably think it is silly...'Antonio said, looking a little sheepish.

"Come on, give me a chance..."Jazz said.

There is no way his dream can be any sillier than her parents _"dreams"_ of being famed ghost hunters...

'Well...ever since I was a little boy, I have wanted to be a samurai...I have even been teaching myself everything I can find out about the arts..."Antonio said and Jazz blinked.

A **_samurai?..._**

Jazz thought about it and while it might not be a normal dream like she thought, she ended up smiling since was _still_ more practical than her parents by the long run...

"A samurai huh?...Interesting...'Jazz said as she smiled at him.

Antonio heard this, smiled and loosened up a bit more as they soon kept talking, finding out more about the other and what they have in common.

The rest of their date went well, after dinner, Antonio took her to a museum and the two spent over an hour conversing over the different styles and after that, he took her on a carriage ride through the park. By the end of the date, he walked her home and Jazz was actually surprised that so much time had passed that she was actually bummed it was over.

She didn't realize how much she learned about Antonio and how much they have in common. She learned that he is very smart, gifted in computer science, he has been training in martial arts since he was eight years old, he works part time as a fisherman with his father, though he for some reason hates eating sushi (which she also did, so it was cool) and he is also very articulate when it comes to art.

She was surprised that she actually ended up enjoying his company when the date was over. Once they parted ways, Jazz smiled.

 _"I guess this social experiment was a success...'_ Jazz thought as she soon went inside her home.

With her own blind date/ social experiment having been a great experience...

 _We still got one chapter left to go_

Next time on _The many dates of Danny Fenton_

 _ **BONUS: Bloopers**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Qazse:** I don't think so, but maybe a little _Schadenfreude,_ but we are all feeling it since he mostly brings it upon himself.

 **Invader Johnny:** You can say that again, my friend...

 **FrostHunter:** Thank you :)

 **SoundVenom** :I see, well good luck with that...

 **Runeion:** Sorry that I didn't end up using that suggestion but thank you anyway.

 **1towrite:** I believe that bloopers will be my final chapter of THIS story, but I intend to keep up with my Danny and Kara one shots.

 **Dreams Come True 996** : Meg stalked three of them before getting caught, such as Upchuck and Harold, I hope this clears that up.

 **96Hanzo:** I agree that Meg doesn't deserve the treatment she gets, but it doesn't make her stalking okay.

* * *

 _ **:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	59. BONUS: Bloopers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International. I also do not own any of the characters utilized in this crossover,they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **The Many Dates of Danny Fenton**

 ** _Chapter 59: BONUS: Bloopers_**

 ** _Take #1: Prologue, Scene #1_**

"No way Tucker, out of the question...'Danny said with his arms crossed.

"Come on Danny, what's the problem?..." Tucker asked as he held out a form.

It was a form for a dating service called **_"You + Me= LOVE!"_** , Danny just sent a frown at it...Just how corny can you get?

"Tucker, I have done a lot of things with you, but I...I don't think...I don't...I don't...I...uh...sorry, what was the line again?..."'Danny stuttered as he ended up forgetting his lines.

Soon the director called as the camera kept rolling.

"Your line is _"Tucker, I have done a lot of things with you, but I think this is where I draw a line."._.'The director said in a patient tone.

"I got it, sorry about that...once more time, please...'Danny said, feeling very sheepish as he, Tucker and the entire crew tried to do over this scene.

* * *

 ** _Take #2: Prologue, Scene #1_**

"Tucker, I have done a lot of things with you, but I think this is where I draw a line."..'Danny said, actually managing to remember that line, much to the director's relief.

The scene continued as planned.

"But what's wrong with signing up for a teen dating service?...'Tucker asked

"One, those things are usually just scams...Two, you never know the kind of people you get paired up with and three, it's seems a _little_ bit desperate...'Danny said as he listed off his reason's for not wanting to do thing with his fingers.

"Come on Danny, you just have to tell them your age and interests and they are guaranteed to set you up with a total hottie in a few days...'Tucker said.

 ** _"CUT!_** You're line is " _Come on Danny, I already checked the sight and it's legitimate, you just have to fill out a form, put some basic info on yourself, your age and interests and they are guaranteed to set you up with a total hottie in a few days.."_ The Director shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...do over..."Tucker said as Danny chuckled over Tucker's little blunder right there, while the director tried to keep his patience under control.

* * *

 ** _Take #1: Prologue, Scene #2_**

After another try, Danny and Tucker managed to get through the entire first scene and now they were on to the next one.

"Come on Danny, please...just do the first trial date, and after that you can quit, it only costs $20 fee for the first month..."Tucker pleaded.

"Ugh, I can't believe I am doing this...Fine, one date but then I'm quitting, understand and you're paying back my twenty if they don't give me my refund...'Danny said seriously.

 ** _"YES!_** _**ALRIGHT!**_ Thanks man, you're the best!..." Tucker said happily as he handed him an extra entry form...or he would have but the form clumsily fell out of him hand and the papers landed all over the floor.

 ** _"CUT!._**.."The Director shouted while Tucker desperately tried to pick up all of the papers of the form and Danny tried to help him.

* * *

 ** _Take #1: The First Date, Scene 2_**

Danny and Tucker were in the line for the _You+Me=LOVE! d_ ating service and Danny was now face to face with Flower Princess11, the one who runs this dating service.

"Hello, welcome to **_You +Me=LOVE!,_** the worlds most interactive teen dating service, where we are guaranteed to find your perfect match or your money back...how may I help you?...'She asked in a perky but professional way.

"Just came here to leave this..."Danny said as he handed her his form, and for some reason, she started typing fast on her computer.

"Excellent, now here at **_You +Me=LOVE!_** like to use pen names until it's time to meet your dates, so what will be yours?...'Flower Princess11 asked, causing Danny to raise a brow but he shrugged.

"Just put _D-Fenton_...'Danny said, and the woman started typing fast.

"Alright The Fenton it is..."Flower Princess11 said, only for the director to call on her.

"It's not " _The Fenton"_ , it's ** _D-Fenton!_**...'The Director shouted from his megaphone.

"Sorry but they sound similar, who's going to tell the difference?..."Flower Princess11 shouted.

"Everyone...let's try this again from the top...'The Director ordered and Flower Princess11 and Danny had to do this scene once more.

* * *

 ** _Take #1: The First Date, Scene 5_**

Danny and Kim were meeting each other in this scene and Danny is still ogling her good looks.

"You...You mean that yo _u_ 're _KPSuperTeen?...'_ Danny asked.

"You can call me Kim...Kim Possible...'The girl, Kim said, flashing a perfectly white smile that made Danny blush a bit.

"You...You can call me Danny Fenton...Um, these are for you...He said as he nervously handed her the flowers, and once Kim grabbed them, she pricked her finger on one of the roses.

 ** _"Ow!_**...'Kim said with a wince.

"Are you okay?...'Danny asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just a thorn..."Kim said as she checked her finger.

 ** _"Cut!_** Let's try that one again..."The Director ordered the two teens to do the entire scene over once again.

* * *

 ** _Take #3: The First Date, Scene 5_**

'So, after this, you want to eat lunch together?...'Danny asked Kim, who giggled, unaware that the camera was already rolling.

 ** _'CUT! PAY ATTENTION! FLIRT ON YOUR OWN TIME!._**..'The Director shouted at them, and Danny and Kim hurriedly apologized, feeling embarrassed after being chided by him.

* * *

 ** _Take #1: The First Date, Scene 11_**

 ** _KABOOM..._**

A huge crash was heard from the side of the cafe, startling everyone in the cafe. It's the scene where Drakken and Shego arrive.

"Kim Possible! Return to me the Microchip now or else!..."Shego shouted and Drakken got annoyed.

 ** _"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!_** Read your script!...'Drakken shouted in annoyance as he pulled the script out from behind him and Shego looked.

"Whoops, my bad...'Shego said with a shrug and the director just groaned and ordered the scene to go over once again.

* * *

 ** _Take #1: The First Date, Scene 12_**

Danny sent a blast at Shego, however, he ended up blasting her a little higher than expected and the villainess dodged it and fell to the ground, and then glared at that.

"Hey! Careful! You nearly blasted my head off!...'Shego shouted in anger at him.

"Sorry, I was aiming at the safe part! I mean it...'Danny said as Drakken and Kim helped Shego up and the director just groaned as the scene started over once again.

* * *

 ** _Take #1: A TOTALLY Unusual Dinner, Scene 25_**

It's the scene where the spies were glued to the ground and Danny was messing with Tim Scam's jet pack...however, his sleeve ended getting caught on it and he couldn't get off...just as when the jetpack was going wild.

 ** _"WAIT! STOP!._**.."Danny shouted as he and Tm Scam ended up flying uncontrollably and due to Danny's extra weight, they both crashed to the ground, with Danny breaking Tim's fall.

" ** _Ouch!_**...'Danny groaned in pain, just as Tim Scam said it at the same time.

Clover saw this, looking unimpressed.

"Wow, what a hero...'Clover said sarcastically as she and the spies got up, since the gunk on them wasn't even real, while the director and his crew began to fix things up.

* * *

 ** _Take #2: An OUT OF THIS WORLD Date, Scene 5_**

Danny and Gwen were inside the movie theater and being confronted by a jealous Kevin.

"I already told you, me and Emily were going on blind dates tonight..."Gwen said.

"Like heck you are!...'Kevin said and the director shouted.

 ** _"CUT!_** Kevin, that's not your line, you're suppose to say " _You were serious about that?"._.."The Director said and Kevin just crossed his arms and sent Danny a glare.

"Oh, whatever...just make sure to keep your hands to yourself, or else...'Kevin said, being actually jealous, while Gwen just rolled her eyes at his lack of professionalism here.

The director and his crew prepared everything and they tried that scene once again.

* * *

 ** _Take #5: An OUT OF THIS WORLD Date, Scene 19_**

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHA!_** With this glorious new power, I, TECHNUS ,Master of all technology will rule all! **_HA_** _**HA** **HA!**_ …"Technus shouted as he kept summoning more and more technology.

Even the video camera, much to the director's dismay.

'Technus! For the fifth time, we can't film you if you take the camera too!...'The Director shouted at the tech obsessed ghost.

"Oh, get off my back you old square! You don't know how to treat good technology right!...'Technus shouted as he kept using his energy around the stolen camera and the director looked like he is getting a migraine now.

"Is it too late to rewrite the script and switch him with Desiree or someone?..."The Director asked the producer, who shook her head and the director sighed as he took his camera back from the stubborn ghost and tried to shoot this scene all over again.

* * *

 ** _Take #_** **_1, A BEWITCHING Experience, Scene 10_**

Danny and Sabrina were soon in an alley next to the bowling alley.

'So what's up Sabrina?...'Danny asked, wondering what's on her mind.

"Are you a ghost?...'Sabrina asked...

'W-W-What...N-No...Uh...Why on earth...would you ask that?...Me...and ghost...yeah right?...'Danny stuttered and chuckled nervously.

"I am sure that you are a ghost or some kind of ghoul…"Sabrina said as she pointed to him.

 ** _"Cut!_** Sabrina, you're suppose to say _"Are you sure that you aren't a ghost or some kind of ghoul?_...Oh, whatever, take five everyone…'The director said.

"Sorry…'Sabrina said, looking sheepish.

"Don't worry, he's gets like that with everyone….come on, let me get you a soda…'Danny said to Sabrina, who nodded and the two walked off the set to get go a soda together.

* * *

 ** _Take #4: A BEWITCHING Experience, Scene 15_**

It was the scene at Vlad's lab, where Vlad's vultures were trying to keep up with mischievous mice and what they thought was Vlad's cat Maddie, whom was making a huge ruckus.

"Oy ,what are you two standing around, stop her before Brad returns and blames us..."Leader order,only for his lackys to look at him strangely.

'Who's Brad?..."The one with the fez asked.

 ** _"CUT!_** It's _"Vlad",_ as in the main villain of Danny Phantom! How can you possibly get his name wrong? Did you even read your script at all?...'The director shouted at the head vulture who snapped at him.

"We're 2,008 years old, it's not my fault that script has tiny print!...'The vulture shouted back and soon got in a brief argument with the director, much to the amusement/ exasperation of the rest of the cast.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, A BEWITCHING Experience, Scene 21_**

It was one of the most important scenes in the entire Sabrina chapter, as well as a crucial moment in the story in general. The first kiss between Danny and Sabrina, which is also supposed to be an accidental kiss between them too.

Sabrina got in position and was about to lean in...only to be pushed aside when **_Sam_** crashed the scene and kissed Danny on the lips, much to the annoyance of Sabrina and the irritation of the director.

" ** _CUT!._**..'The Director shouted as Sam pulled away and Danny looked stunned and Sabrina looked annoyed.

"Hey! I was supposed to be the one to kiss Danny!..."Sabrina shouted and Sam just sent her a smug look.

"I was just showing you how it's done...after all, I am Danny's _real_ love interest..." Sam said to the witch girl, who glared at her.

"Not in this fic you are, I am supposed to kiss Danny here...besides, why do you care, you already have him in cannon?...'Sabrina shouted as the Director walked up to them.

"Sam! One more stunt like that and we're cutting your role in this story indefinitely...'The Director said to the jealousy goth girl who frowned hard.

'Some role? I only appear in a brief scene in Paris and that's it!..." Sam said in anger and soon she and the director got into an argument over her limited role in this story.

Flower Princess11, who is also the head director in this fic, shook her head in exasperation.

"With her jealousy issues, of course we had to give her such a small role..."The writer muttered while Sam and the Director kept arguing, Sabrina still looked mad and Danny is still blushing and looking a little embarrassed to say the least.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, A SUPER Date, Scene 23_**

It was nearing the end of the chapter and Danny's date with Kara/Supergirl and also the most important scene in the chapter.

The **_kissing_** scene…

Kara and Danny were talking, acting all shy and bashful…

"Hey Danny..."Kara started.

"Yes, Kara?..."Danny asked.

Kara leaned forward and laid a kiss on his lips, pulling away, looking sweet and cute after that two second peck

"That's my way of saying thanks...for saving my life..."She said in a sweet way to the still blushing boy who…was stil blushing and looking stunned.

"Danny?..."Kara asked and the boy finally spoke up.

" _Wow…_ 'Danny said and Kara giggled and the director sighed.

"You're not supposed to say "wow, you're supposed to be shy and stuttering…'The Director said.

"Oh well, I guess we better start over…'Kara said and deep down, she didn't exactly mind doing so.

* * *

 ** _Take #2, A SUPER Date, Scene 23_**

Kara and Danny managed to do the first part of the scene perfectly and once again Kara leaned in and gave Danny a kiss on the lips…

Except this time, she didn't pull away after two seconds.

 _"What's taking her?..._ 'The Director thought, getting annoyed when he saw that Kara wrapped her arms around Danny and the boy was enjoying it.

 ** _"CUT!..._** 'The Director shouted, only to be ignored as Kara kept kissing Danny.

 ** _"CUT! CUT!..._** 'The Director shouted but the two teens kept kissing.

 ** _"YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW OR WE'RE CHANGING THE ENDING WHERE SABRINA WILL BE THE OFFICIAL WINNER!..."_** The Director shouted.

Okay, that made Kara pulled out, though she pouted.

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist…" Kara said while she and Danny prepared to do this scene over, the right way.

Meanwhile Sabrina, who had been watching the scene, folded her arms in jealousy. Since she only got to kiss Danny once during their scene, and Supergirl got to get away with this. Not to mention Sam crashed the first attempt of that, scene as well.

 _"No fair…_ 'Sabrina thought, trying to resist the urge to use her magic here.

* * *

 ** _Take #6, The GHOUL of My Dreams, Scene 8_**

It was the flashback scene, the one detailing on how Phantasma got into the service and how she ended up spooking Flower Princess11.

"Excuse me?..."Phanty asked the female worker, who was too busy typing on the computer to notice her.

"One moment please..."The woman, Flower Princess11 said before she finished typing and was about to turn to her new client.

"Hello, welcome to-..." She paused and she finally noticed who are exactly what her new client is

 _"AH! A GHOST!.._."Flower Princess11 shouted... she tried to act like she was fainting...only to start giggling a bit.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry...I'm getting the giggles..."Flower Princess11 said, and Phanty started giggling to as a result.

"Me too...do over...do over...'Phanty said as she ended up doing her signature cackle by reflex.

* * *

 ** _Take #4, The GHOUL Of My Dreams, Scene 23_**

The was the final scene between Danny and Phanty, the end of their date, and Danny was saying he had a good time with her.

Danny leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, but Phanty, being mischievous, moved a little closer and grabbed Danny and dipped him back, much to his confusion.

"Give me some sugar, hot lips..."Phanty said as she stole a kiss from him as she continued to dip him, leaving Danny stunned and red in the face, while the director looked annoyed.

" ** _CUT_**! _You're_ not supposed to kiss him Phanty, _he's_ suppose to give a ** _simple peck on the cheek_** and your both supposed to be all shy about it...'The Director said and Phanty looked annoyed for some reason.

"I just don't understand why _I_ have to only get a kiss on the cheek, while that Spectra ghoul will get to make lip to lip contact...I'm suppose to be the _first_ ghost he goes out with..."Phanty whined to the director, before giving Danny a flirty look.

"Besides, according to Sabrina and Kara, he's a good kisser..."Phanty said and Danny blushed.

"Um...Thanks..."Danny said, feeling a little flustered.

"Danny is supposed to initiate the kiss and he's too much of a _gentleman_ to kiss a girl so randomly like that..."The Director said and Phanty pouted and Danny still stood there, completely red in the face over Phanty's very bold action right there.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, A Date with DISASTER, Scene 10_**

It was the scene at Chez Fancy and Danny and Vicky were out on their blind date and Vicky was interrogating him with the intent of finding out if he is rich or not.

"So Vicky, tell me all about yourself?...'Danny started.

"Well...I am sixteen...I go to Dimmsdale High...I have my own babysitting service and I like volunteering at the local hospital...but enough about me, tell me about yourself..."Vicky said.

"I'm 14...I go to Casper High...I like bowling, NASA, astronomy and playing video games..."Danny said.

"No job? No car?..."Vicky asked, only to pause and blink before getting up.

"I'm sorry but this doesn't feel like something my character would say...'Vicky said.

"What are you talking about?...'The Director demanded.

"My character is supposed to be really sneaky, so i don't think that I would say something like that...at least so soon...'Vicky said.

"Vicky, you're supposed to be a shallow gold digger only looking for a rich guy and of course you would be shallow like this...'The Director said and Vicky almost looked insulted right there.

"Hey, I don't **_ALWAYS_** go after a guy for money..."Vicky said, reminding them of the time she fell for Ricky.

'Well Danny isn't a jerk, he's a perfectly nice young man and you're a greedy, child hating psychopath, so of course you too wouldn't really get along...'The Director said and Vicky's request for a script change was denied.

They then tried that scene once again.

* * *

 ** _Take #3, A Date with DISASTER, Scene 18_**

It was the scene where Danny catches Vicky bullying Timmy and his friends and he secretly tries to inflict some ghostly justice on her.

 _"Hmmm_ ...let's see how she likes being on the other end of torment. .."Danny whispered as his eyes glowed green and he became invisible.

He started messing with Vicky and soon it was her cue to lose her balance, but she ended up missing the latter, and ended up falling on her butt.

" ** _Ow!_** That actually hurt...'Vicky complained loudly and the Director sighed.

 ** _"Cut!.._**.'The Director shouted, annoyed that Vicky missed her cue for the third time.

* * *

 ** _Take #4, A Date with DISASTER, Scene 18_**

They did that scene over once again and Vicky grabbed the latter...only for the paint can to fall on top of Timmy's head, covering him from head to toe and Vicky started laughing at him.

 ** _"HAHA!_** Looks good on you, twerp...'Vicky laughed.

"You did that on purpose!...'Timmy angrily accused.

 ** _"CUT!._**..'The Director shouted and Timmy angrily marched away.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my trailer...some cameo this turned out to be...'Timmy muttered as he angrily marched off the set while Vicky kept laughing.

* * *

 ** _Take #5, A Date with DISASTER, Scene 18_**

Vicky and the others did that scene all over again and this time, Vicky managed to get covered in the paint and the trash and the can was kicked.

"Excellent, now cue the angry bees...'The Director announced.

Vicky and the others waited and after 10 seconds, no bees. The Director looked and then saw said bees, who unknown to the audience, as actually cartoon-y, anthropomorphic bees who was just standing there and the Director got annoyed.

" ** _CUT!_** Why aren't you bees doing your role?..'The Director demanded and one of the bees, who can actually talk, spoke up.

"What's our motivation supposed to be again?...'The head bee asked and The Director groaned.

"You're angry _bees!_ You're motivation is to chase Vicky and try to sting her...alright, let's try that once more, from the top...'The Director said and Vicky looked mad.

"Oh, great! Now I have to get dumped with this junk all over again!...'An angry, trash covered Vicky shouted as she marched off stage to get this junk off of her, and the Director started rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of a headache that is starting to form right now.

"Why do I put up with this? I should have stuck with Musical Theater..."The Director said, feeling a migraine getting worse by the second.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, Teenage Super Hero Dates, Scene 19_**

It was the big battle scene between Danny, April and the turtles version the Kraang.

'What is this happening during our fight with Kraang's enemies?.."One of The Kraang announced.

 ** _"CUT!.._**."The Director shouted... "You're a Krang, you're suppose to speak in the third person all of the time, you don't say stuff like _"Our"_ or _"we"._...'The Director reminded, and Danny and April looked amused, while the Kraang guy looked annoyed.

"You all think it's funny, you should try speaking in the third person every single time and see how fun it is...'The Kraang guy said, actually speaking perfect English when off screen and soon everyone got into place again and they tried to do that scene once again.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, In The Name Of The Moon, Let's Go Out, Scene 11_**

Danny and Lita/Makoto were out on a date in this chapter and were being bothered by Dash and the other bullies in this scene.

"Come on Dash, I'm on a date... do we really have to do this?...'Danny asked but Dash scoffed.

"Fraid so, loser...'Dash said as he raised his fist.

Lita got into position and threw a punch...which actually hit Dash and he actually hissed in pain.

 ** _"OUCH!_** Watch it! That one actually hurt!...'Dash whined in pain and Lita looked horrified.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry...I guess I don't know my own strength..."Lita said apologetically while the Director groaned.

"Cut! Let's try that scene once more and Lita, please be more careful this time...we only need to make it _look_ like you're kicking Dash's butt...'The Director reminded and Lita looked embarrassed and nodded as everyone got into place once again.

* * *

 ** _Take #2, In The Name Of The Moon, Let's Go Out, Scene 11_**

They tried that scene once again and Lita got into position, trying to make it look like she was actually hitting Dash. Dash however flinched when he saw her due to what happened the last time and ended up donging her...making Lita hit a wall instead with her force.

 ** _"OUCH!_** ** _Dash No Baka!..._** 'Lita shouted in pain.

' ** _CUT!...'_** The Director shouted over yet another failed scene.

Lita soon started cursing in pain in her native language and the director was just glad that viewers will never hear it, if not, they are risking rating boundaries here.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, HELP! My Date just Went Kaboom!, Scene 5_**

Danny and Katie were on the set, preparing for the big meeting scene.

"Okay Katie, remember, you're going to walk into this scene, introduce yourself to Danny and you will act like your human self, all sweet and cute..."The Director said and Katie yawned.

'Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time and make sure to get my good side..."Katie said as she went to her position and the Director grumbled.

"Animaniac characters..."The Director grumbled, only for Yacko, Wacko and Dot to jump in.

'What was that, man...need some more of Animaniacs?...'Yacko said as he and his siblings soon started doing their usual wacky stunts.

"Not yet, you three aren't expected to come until the restaurant scene… It's in your script...'The Director said as he made security get the crazy cartoon characters and Katie was annoyed that her scene was spoiled by the Warner Brothers.

They did that scene over again, and the guards were having trouble trying to control the uncontrollable Warner's and their natural desire to be in the spotlight in everything they are in.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, HELP! My Date just Went Kaboom!, Scene 10_**

It was the scene in the restaurant and the waiter lost control and the dessert went flying...Danny tried to get it but missed but it also missed Katie, crashing on the floor in a mess.

 ** _"Cut!..._** 'The Director shouted and they tried that scene over about three more times before Danny finally managed to get it.

"It's not as easy as you make it sound...'Danny said to the Director, who ignored him before making the final attempt, which he finally got right.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, HELP! My Date just Went Kaboom!, Scene 21_**

They were soon at the end of the date scene, which would also lead to the first time Danny and Katie are supposed to kiss.

"Okay Danny, in this scene, Katie kisses you and you are still scared of her due to her monster side and you get nervous during the entire thing..."The Director shouted with his megaphone.

"Got it...'Danny said.

'Katie baby, in this scene, you're madly in love with Danny and kiss him like crazy, a le Animaniacs style whenever they kiss someone..."The Director said and Katie nodded.

'Got it..."Katie said, trying to get in character.

Katie kissed Danny...and paused in place when her eyes widen...making it less than what the Director wanted and he was annoyed.

"Cut! Katie, you're suppose to be more _enthusiastic,_ that kiss was way too short...'The Director shouted.

While Katie still looked stunned. She had kissed Danny and actually now was smiling and blushing, she didn't expect herself to enjoy it. She wasn't really listening but soon realized that the Director was talking to her, most likely because she didn't do the scene like she wanted due to her momentary surprise.

"Oh...Oh..I'm sorry...I'll do better next time...'Katie said, trying to look innocent, all the while, feeling more eager about this kissing scene than earlier.

Looks like Phanty was right, Danny really is a good kisser, enough to leave Katie wanting more.

* * *

 ** _Take #2, HELP! My Date just Went Kaboom!, Scene 21_**

Danny and Katie were doing the kissing scene over again and the blonde girl was doing a better performance than the last one. She ended up pinning Danny to the wall, as instructed and was glad that her role let her act very lovesick right now.

 _"Kiss me, you fool.._ " Katie whispered passionately and soon started kissing Danny, actually enjoying it very much. She soon started covering his face with lipsticks marks, just like instructed and soon found her way to his lips and Danny was doing well, acting all in shock about it..mostly since he didn't expect Katie to be this good at it.

 _"I got to admit...she's a pretty good actress..._ "Danny thought as Katie continued to kiss him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and even lifting her leg, acting very much like she is enjoying this, probably due to the moaning sounds she is adding.

 **" _Mmmmm…_**..Katie let out a soft moan of delight during this kissing scene and eventually released Danny in a loud " ** _Muah"_** sound.

The end result was Danny standing there, unable to move, his eyes still wide, his mouth open, and he is still covered with Katie's lipstick all over his mouth and face. Katie giggled, finding him to look cute this way, which she means.

 _"He is just so cute..."_ Katie thought, feeling her heart fluttering a bit, in a fit of infatuation.

The Director was pleased and got their attention.

 ** _'Cut!_** That's a print! Well done Katie...you were fabulous...'The Director praised and Katie actually forgot that they were filming and blushed a bit.

"O-Oh...thanks...I was just doing my best..."Katie said, feeling a little giggly right now.

"Alright everyone...ten minute break..."The Director said and Danny soon went to the buffet table and Katie actually followed him.

'Say Danny...I was wondering...you want to grab a bite after we're done filming today?...'Katie asked Danny, who looked surprised by what she just said.

"Huh?...'Was what a confused looking Danny said.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, My Freaky Fine Date, Scene 7_**

Danny and Spectra were in the cafe and before they could start filming the scene, Danny was eating some ** _schreech_** zza...which is actually just regular pizza, just with a punny name.

'Danny...you're not supposed to actually eat any of the food in this scene...'The Director said in annoyance.

"Sorry...got hungry..."Danny apologized and they did that scene over again.

* * *

 ** _Take #2, My Freaky Fine Date, Scene 13_**

It was the scene where The Guys In White come in, trying to capture the Ghouls and take them with them for experiments and interrogation.

"Who are you?..."Frankie demanded as she and her ghoul friends tried to defend themselves.

"We are the Guys In White and right now, you freaks are under arrest..."Operative O said as he threw a strange ball to the ground.

The orb released a kind of gas ...however, instead of getting knocked out...the ball released a different kind of effect on everyone in the area…who are now holding their noses and looking green around the gills.

 ** _"PEW!_** What is that terrible smell?...'Danny shouted as he and the ghouls all held their noses, while the Guys In White looked confused and checked the ball once more.

"Someone replaced our sleeping gas with stink bombs...'One of The Guys In White shouted.

"Who's responsible for this?...'The Director shouted as he held his own nose.

All the while The Warner Brothers were wearing masks and had mischievous looks in their eyes.

"Wasn't us?...'Wacko said, while he and his siblings laughed and everyone else left the area until it was stink free.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, My Date With A Fairy, Scene 13_**

It was the scene where Ember and the Trix were crashing Danny and Musa's date, but as soon as they got there, Icy and Ember started arguing.

"No! I'm the one who is suppose to appear first!...'Ember shouted at Icy.

"No way, we Trix are supposed to crash in and then you, loser...'Icy spat and the Director came in.

"Girls! Can you both quit arguing and get back to work!...'The Director ordered the two villainesses, who crossed their arms as they glared at each other.

"I still don't get why I have to share the role of villain with this wanna-be...'Ember complained and Icy got mad

'You might _wanna-be_ shutting your face Fire-Head, before I extinguish you permanently...'Icy yelled at her and soon she and Ember started arguing, while the Director tried to break her up.

"What a Diva...'Musa said in annoyance.

"You have no idea...'Danny sighed as Ember and Icy continued to argue with the Director, over cutting the other from this scene, who was used to the Prima Dona types at this point ignored them both.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Stormy just shrugged and decided to use this opportunity for a coffee break since it didn't look like the argument was ending soon and they turned to Danny and Musa.

'Want some?...'Darcy asked, actually being civil with them when off screen.

"Thanks..."Danny said as he and Musa started drinking coffee with them until the Director got Icy and Ember under control.

Which didn't seem likely anytime soon.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, A Game of Cat and Mouse, Scene 17_**

It was the scene where Black Cat is falling and Danny catches her in midair, rescuing her and starts carrying her off to safety.

"Phantom?..."Black Cat said her line as he held her in his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll land in a moment...'He said and the Cat got a sudden mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"If you say so...'Black Cat said and Danny was confused for a second.

Danny however flinched and started blushing bright red and then looked at a playful looking Black Cat with indignation.

'Hey, be careful where your hands land!..."Danny shouted and the Black Cat gigged mischievously.

"Sorry, total accident..."Black Cat said, trying to look innocent and Danny still looked flustered, while the Director called cut and they did that scene again.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, A Little Break Part 3, Scene 1_**

It was a dream scene inside the tent and Danny and Katie are supposed to make out heavily as they act out her entire dream/fantasy of love and passion. Katie was really happy that her agent managed to convince the director to add this to the story. She and Danny were now inside the tent, acting out what is supposed to be a dream/fantasy for her and it's with a lot of lip locking in it.

"Where is the nurse?...'Danny asked, not seeing anyone else here but Katie.

"She had to deal with something...so I stayed behind..."Katie said as Danny suddenly got an interested look on his face.

"So, we are all alone, huh?...'Danny asked mischievously and Katie nodded.

Soon he pulled the blonde girl closer to him and well...Danny gulped and pressed his lips gently against hers in a rather chase kiss and pulled away, only for the Director call them.

"Danny, you're supposed to give her a crazy, passionate kiss...'The Director shouted and Danny blushed, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I know...but...but it's so **_bold..._** 'Danny said, feeling really shy right now.

"It's a dream scene, you're supposed to act like you're madly in love with Katie and need to kiss her like a starving mad needs food, do over!...'The Director ordered and everyone got back into place.

Katie giggled, actually not minding this. She was actually happy that she and Danny have to kiss over again and she eagerly got back into place.

* * *

 ** _Take #2, A Little Break Part 3, Scene 1_**

Danny and Katie soon started kissing again, Danny getting a little more into it now, as he started kissing her a little more passionately that before.

 ** _"Muah!._**..'Danny pulled away, only for the director to pause everything.

"What? I thought I was doing it alright that time...'Danny said, while Katie blushed and nodded happily, having enjoyed that kiss a lot.

"I know, but I just had a brilliant idea...in this scene, you will not just kiss Katie...but you also have to passionately say that you love her, making it more fantastically since it is supposed to be a dream..."The Director said and the writers quickly added new lines and handed them to Danny.

"Are you serious? Danny Fenton would so not say that...and to a girl he has barely really knows…"Danny said as he read what they wanted him to say.

"He would in Katie's Dreams...now cue set...'The Director said and Danny tried not to feel too embarrassed when he said these added lines.

"Oh, I can't take this anymore...Katie...I want you...I want only you...No, I **_love_** you! I **_love_** you so much, Katie Kaboom!...'Danny repeated his lines, only to be cut again.

"Quit talking to her like she's your grandmother, you got to say it _passionately_ as you kiss her..."The Director ordered and Danny felt utterly ridiculous, while Katie enjoyed this new change.

* * *

 ** _Take #3, A Little Break Part 3, Scene 1_**

 ** _"Muah!._**..'Danny briefly pulled away from her... "Oh, I can't take this anymore...Katie...I want you...'Danny passionately declared before kissing her again.

"I want only you...No, I **_love_** you! I **_love_** you so much, Katie Kaboom!...'Danny shouted before kissing her again.

"Please, pleased, please...say that you will be mine! Say that you'll go out with me! Please, be my girlfriend!...'Danny begged before kissing her again.

'Oh, yes Danny! I thought you'd never ask!..."Katie happily shouted, before she ended up pushing him onto the bed inside the tent, crawled on top of him and sent him a passionate look, which he returned.

 _"Pucker up, Big Boy_ ~...'Katie said flirtatiously as she leaned in and started kissing him.

"That's not in the script...'Flower Princess11 whispered to the director, who was about to say cut...only to stop and think about it.

"No, but it actually is _in character_...add it..."He said to her as they continued to film Danny and Katie making out in her fantasy.

* * *

 ** _Take #4, A Little Break Part 3, Scene 1_**

Danny and Katie practice the kissing scene in the dream again, making out heavily until the two were nearly breathless.

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Muah"_**

 ** _"Mmmmmm_** _…_.'Katie moaned as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

 ** _"Mmm_** _…'_ Danny let out a little moan as well as they continued to do this.

Once done, they did that fantasy/future thing with their older look a-like doubles and the director was pleased.

"Cut, that's a print!...'The Director said and Danny was glad that they managed to finally get it right that time, only for the producer to come in, whisper in his ear and the address the cast.

"Change of plans everyone, the producer says that this scene is taking too much time, so we're cutting it..."The Director said and Danny and Katie were shocked.

"What? But we already have it done and everything...'Katie said, upset that such a passionate love scene would be cut.

"We'll add it with the deleted scenes...Next scene..."The Director ordered.

"What?!...'Danny shouted in outrage, angry that what he just did will just end up being a deleted scene.

Danny was ignored while they tried to work on the nightmare scene next and Katie was also a little frustrated but hey, that's show business, right...

 _"Well...At least I got to do some kissing **BEFORE** they cut it out..."_Katie thought, at least having that much with her as she and Danny prepared for the nightmare wedding scene.

* * *

 ** _Take #2, A Little Break Part 4, Scene 18_**

It was the scene in the tunnel of love, Katie had just forced Danny onto the boat with her and she is very determined to kiss the unwilling boy. Katie was eager for another change to kiss him again and was even applying her lipstick and checking her makeup.

'Okay Katie...remember, in this scene... you have Danny trapped on the boat and you start kissing him like a madwoman..so, just try and act enthusiastic..."The Director said using his mega phone.

'Oh, don't worry I _will_...'Katie said flirtatiously to a blushing Danny, as she even used a little bit of breath spray.

Once she was done priming herself, they started filming and Katie leaned closed to Danny, fully intending to do that intense make out session with him in the tunnel of love…only wretch and hold her nose, as her face now turned an unnatural shade of green.

"What's wrong now?...'The Director shouted.

"His breath _still_ smells like gym socks!...'Katie said in dismay and Danny flinched, sniffed his breath and wretched a bit himself.

"Oh man, sorry…I thought for sure the tea would have been enough…'Danny said apologetically.

"Bring this boy some mouthwash…we'll start again after Katie places him in the swan boat…'The Director shouted and soon his assistant arrived with mouthwash for Danny, who sheepishly went to use it, while Katie wanted to confirm it since she made Danny use her breath spray for good measure...once she was sure that he was good before they did a do over.

* * *

 ** _Take # 1, My Date is Standing On My Neck, Scene 11_**

Danny was confronting Daria, acting angry over the girls total lack of interest and apathy during their date.

"You know...did you ever consider the fact that maybe you're not the _only_ one who was reluctant to come here in the first place...that maybe I had a bad day yesterday, being mercilessly **_STALKED_** by a psycho chick but still came because, despite one of us was having a super bad day yesterday and **_COULD_** have stayed and...and...Okay...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...line was a little long...can I try again?...'Danny said, having forgotten what he was supposed to say next and the Director sighed.

"Fine...why not?...'The Director muttered sarcastically as they started this scene once again.

* * *

 ** _Take #1, Dates of The Titans_**

It was the final date of the story and the Director just wanted to get it filmed without any interruptions, errors or chaos like all of the previous scenes. Miraculously, they managed to get through the last few dates with relative ease and now this is the final date.

"Okay Danny, you are Starfire are meeting for the first time and she knows your identity, make it look good...'The Director ordered.

Danny and Starfire did their scene exactly as told, and soon did the next one, until the date was finally over and the Director can almost cry tears of joy over the fact that they managed to do an entire chapter without any error.

'Cut! Print! Wonderful!...Ned, show me what we got!...'The Director eagerly, wanting to see that perfectly done scene that happened in just one take.

Ned the camera guy tried to play it back but...there was nothing there...just blank and the director was stunned and confused, while the camera guy checked the camera and looked sheepish.

"Uh boss...I think we're out of film...'Ned The camera man said and The Director shouted in total anger that the perfect scene hadn't even been captured and soon started ranting and raving over the set, all the while Danny, Starfire, the other girls and characters looked in amusement and or concern.

"How long has he been like that?...'Danny asked and Flower Princess11 checked her watch.

"10 minutes and he doesn't look like he's stopping anytime soon..."She said to them as the Director kept through a fit.

'What time is it?...'Danny asked and Flower Princess11 checked her watch again.

'6:30pm..."Flower Princess11 said and Danny smiled.

"Then I think that's a wrap for today...for _his sake_ more than ours..." Danny whispered to the others, who got what he was suggesting and nodded.

"Anyone know any good restaurants?..."Kim asked.

'I know a great pizza place just around the corner..."Daria said.

The cast soon left to have dinner together, while The Director just groaned and saw that his cast and crew were calling a quits for today and they were already gone.

"This is the last time I'm directing a crossover..."The Director muttered under his breath before firing the camera guy and hiring a new one.

All an all, just another day in show business, isn't it.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter isn't cannon, I just thought I could end the story on a humorous note and give it the kind of perks any great movie or series can get, even the bloopers.

* * *

 ** _A/N(2):_** Anyway, that's a wrap, after 59 chapters, this story will end here, but do not worry, I plan on continuing my _DannyxKara s_ ide story, so stay tuned.

Also, I would like to thank you all for favoring, following and overall, taking the time to love this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and generally liked this story.

Let's give a hand to: **_1ToWrite,16ckelmen,61394,Alexander Seran,Ancient Wanderer,Anime King 6, BigChillFreak,BeCobfuzzled Writer, Ben10man,Boris Yeltsin, Craiger69, cyber actor15, Danifan3000,DARKPHANTOM13,David'scrazy234, Dday,DreamsComeTrue996,Fafnir1404,Fatcatjohn,Firestorm808,Frosty Wolf, Fruit Loop,G.D. Roger,Guest(1), Funkatron,GhostWriter Girl-1,Guest(2),Guest(3),Guest (4),Guest(5);hashirama 1710, Highline,Hoytti,Internet troll 13, Invader Johny, Jack906,JAKEnstein,Jamie,Jh831,Kimcat,Kingpin,Kuroyuki,Light,Lord Vortex,Lynx,Mangus Neon,Mashot Tito,Mazamba,Mobian,Naruto Hatake,Neo Mark,ightMaster000,One for inspiration, Runeion,ryval,scarecrow reaper,guimba,ShadowMaster91, Sound Venom,Spectrer,Starkillers93,supershot1,tbuck93,The Broad Road, the hero named villain,Themetavoorhes,Tropical Palm,Ultrablud2,Warhaven22, Warrior of the forbidden flame, Werewolf6,Wiseguy2415, Xeno Teshi,Zero_** and everyone else for sending reviews.

Thanks for the love everybody, you guys are the reason why I love doing fan fiction.

* * *

Once more, for old times sake, **_REPLIES_** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **61394:** I'll think about it…

 **SoundVenom:** Glad that you enjoyed it…

 **Wiseguy2415:** How' this?

 **Boris Yeltsin, 1ToWrite, Invader Johnny, Xero Tenshi, 96hanzo,Dreams Come True 996** and **Frost Hunter** : Thank you :)

* * *

 ** _:) It's been a blast, everybody :)_**


End file.
